Promises Made
by Fester0662
Summary: Better summary inside. Namikaze Minato, and Hyuga Hiashi made an agreement many years before the birth of Naruto. That promise is still shrouded in mystery as the search for the missing Naruto goes on. What will happen when he is finally found?
1. Chapter 1

Promises Made

Promises Made

Chapter 1

An uncertain future…

The idea of this story was taken from "Hinata's Protector" with permission from ChewieCookies on this fanfic site. A great guy and I just wanted to thank him for letting me take bits and pieces from it and put my own spin on it. There will be a few original characters added to the story which will turn up later.

Also I will probably only be updating this one once a week. (I got a lot on my plate and not sure if I can keep it all down) Anyway, this is or will be NaruXHina…possibly some other pairings in the future AND if you have read my other story, (What is Love?) you will remember I like to throw lots of twists and turns in.

This will be no exception. Most important, like my other story, if you are looking for canon…move on because 90 of my stories are original content. The only thing here similar to the anime or manga are the characters.

I do not like going word for word from a series. Yes…the characters will be OC to some extent, and perhaps way off in some cases. I do this because I am writing in my view what the characters would grow to become in certain situations.

Again…this will be way off from canon so please do not write to me telling me that Naruto doesn't act like this, or Hinata wouldn't do that. It is someone else's characters, but my story.

Now…Naruto is the container of the Kyubi no kitsune. But Hiashi swore to Minato he would keep a promise he made to him concerning the boys future…which will affect the Hyuga clan also in the future. What was that promise and how will it affect the Hyuga's…and how will it change Naruto? Or everyone else for that matter?

**OH…one big warning…This story will show the darker aspects of Naruto, the side that the manga and series does not touch on. There will be pain, torture(To an extent), harsh language, sex, and lots and lots of violence. I will not be pulling any punches so if you have a weak stomach or are just too much of a prude, STAY AWAY!!!**

NOW…

I hope you enjoy it.

As always I do not own any bits and pieces of Naruto or any of its content. If I did…I would still write fanfic but not about Naruto…or would I?

O

O

Hyuga Hiashi rounded the corner at a dead run, dodging branches and rocks alike as he prayed he wasn't too late.

As he came around into the opening to the ravine he skidded to a halt and gasped at the site in front of him.

His eyes hardened as he saw his closest friend, Namikaze Minato lying half in, half out of a protective circle. Blood was everywhere, but the nine tailed fox was nowhere to be seen.

Hiashi ran over and knelt at his friends side then almost fell back in shock as Minato's good eye opened and slowly focused on him. Hiashi was always impressed with his ability to shrug off damage, but this rivaled anything that he had seen or heard of at anytime before.

"Hiashi…my friend…time is short…d..do you remember Fire ridge?"

He nodded as he rested a hand on Minato's shoulder, his Byakugan in the deepest level studying the extensive damage. Minato's body wasn't so much broken, as it was disrupted. As he watched muscles unraveled, tendons burst sections at a time, organs failed and began collapsing into gelatin bit by bit.

There was nothing even the most powerful medic nin could do to save him.

Minato reached down and pulled a pouch from his waist and handed it to Hiashi.

Hiashi accepted it but would not look at it.

"Please Minato, save your strength. We need to wait until help arrives."

Minato grinned at him but shook his head, there was no need to say anything, but he looked at the pouch again. As Hiashi opened it and shook it, a piece of pumice dropped out into his hand. Hiashi blinked then looked at Minato. "Hiashi…you uptight ass…you never were a go..good liar. Pl..please listen…do not speak."

Hiashi nodded as he moved closer to hear his friend. "The Kyubi…I couldn't beat it…to powerful…its power is eternal…cannot be destroyed. I..I sealed it..it is inside…Naruto. My..my notes on the seal..are in…my house. Please…protect him..tea..teach him…as if he..were your own. But first…you must find him. Jiraiya to..took him after the seal was com..complete. Ke..keep the pr..promise you have…made. Fire Ridge…swear it."

Hiashi was horrified at first. _He sealed the demon in his own son? I did not think he was serious when he told the council he would if he couldn't beat it!_ Hiashi blinked as a tear escaped his eye.

"Stupid clown ninja…I swear to you…I will find him…and I will honor the promise I have made to you! On my life, the life of my family, and clan, Naruto will be as my son!"

Minato nodded slowly then reached up and touched Hiashi's forehead, causing his eyes to glow momentarily and Hiashi shook his head as a wave of dizziness overcame him. He looked down at Minato who smiled again.

"The gift will be passed by the proud heart, to the pure heart. The pure heart…unlocks the gate, and will become black, but be cleansed by the power of hate. The beast will claim two…but the beast will be split by the power of one…black as night, bright as day. Do not forget this…my friend."

As Minato breathed his last Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and gritted his teeth.

He picked up his friends broken body and carried it to the entrance of the canyon as Hizashi came running in with others of the Hyuga house guard. Unashamed, Hiashi looked at his brother with the tears coursing down his face. The two brothers looked at each other and Hizashi nodded as Hiashi continued to the leaf village gates.

"Uzumaki Naruto is still missing. Leave no stone unturned! Find the Hokage's son!!"

O

O

Jiraiya stood impatiently until an older woman stepped out from behind the closed door. She walked over and smiled at the cooing baby. The child seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings, and despite not being with his mother or father, he didn't cry or otherwise fuss in any way.

The matron looked at Jiraiya and smiled again. "What a strong little boy…and he looks so much like his father. What is his name?"

The toad Sanin nodded as he looked at the baby and rubbed his arm lightly with a finger tip. "Naruto." Jiraiya sighed somewhat sadly. "There are special circumstances to his existence. He is to be well cared for, and treated as if his parents were still alive. You will take very good care of him…do you understand me?"

The older woman nodded. "I will care for him as I cared for my own before they grew and moved on." She looked at him and frowned slightly. "Does anyone else know?" The man sighed as he nodded. "Too many, I fear what will happen if they discover where he is. I will begin a rumor. This way if anyone finds him with ill intent, they will leave him alone…but it will be up to you to protect him."

"Do you think it will be that bad? The council promised to protect him! To honor the Hokage's wishes!"

Jiraiya wished that would be the case, but he knew better. "Minato had enemies on the council, and killing Naruto would be the best way for a coward to get back at a man they could never beat. And unfortunately…there are quite a few cowards in the leaf village."

The older woman nodded as Naruto began to cry. She picked him up and they heard his stomach gurgle and she laughed lightly. "Already showing signs that you are your mother's son." Casually she unbuttoned her blouse and maneuvered the baby until he latched onto her nipple and began to feed. She winced in partial pain. "It has been a while since I had to breast feed a baby…but thankfully my milk never dried up. Hiring myself out as a wet nurse for so many years has paid off finally."

Jiraiya watched for a moment then turned away with a slight blush. "Ah…yes…well I must go…but if you need me I will be back in a few months, as quick as I can to check on him and you." Placing a pouch on the table by the door he turned to her again. "The sum in that pouch should be sufficient to support the two of you for quite some time."

The woman nodded and began to hum as she rocked Naruto back and forth in her arms.

"I will take good care of him Jiraiya…do not worry."

Jiraiya smiled. "Thank you Elana. I will see the two of you soon."

Unfortunately, the toad sage knew nothing of Hiashi's promise to Minato. If he had, he would have let the man take the boy because he would have been treated well, and no one would dare go against the head of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha!

Sadly…Jiraiya did all he could, but it was woefully insufficient.

He came to see them the end of the first year, and Naruto had grown and was surprisingly already walking. He looked at Jiraiya and watched him, but never said a word. The toad sage, took it in stride, he was after all a stranger to the child, but while he was around the boy didn't even babble as most children that age do once they begin crawling or walking.

He would smile at Elana, and watch Jiraiya, but the strangest would be the way he would sometimes look off into space and nod to himself. _Hopefully he isn't retarded…_

Still…his development was good, and the boy seemed strong as an ox…with double the appetite!

Leaving another substantial sum, Jiraiya left again. As fate would have it…this was the time period where great and sad things were taking place in the elemental lands. He was gone longer then he wanted to be.

Originally he planned to be gone every three months…another year passed before he returned, and discovered the worst possible thing could have happened. Naruto was gone.

He found the remains of Elana at the bottom of the ravine down from her house. Foul play seemed unlikely…the bones were unbroken, and there was no telling really how long her body had been here.

He gave her a proper burial in her garden and marked a stone and placed it at the top of her grave.

But that left one very obvious question and even worse dilemma.

Where was Naruto?

O

O

Hiashi grumbled as he read another report…another failure. It had been three years since the toad Sanin stole the child of his friend…nay. He had to stop lying to himself…it didn't make it hurt less.

Minato was as much his brother as Hizashi was. He twiddled the pumice paperweight on his desk with his index finger. Fire ridge…it seemed so long ago. Then…Hiashi was a proud man…not taken to getting help from anyone.

Back then…the thought disgusted him…and he would not lower himself to ask for help from anyone. The battle had gone badly for the leaf shinobi. Many had died. There were too few left to even be able to call it a fighting force. Hiashi had found himself in a trench sitting across from the Namikaze, the one that aspired to be Hokage.

He didn't like him, but he respected him. The man was an incredible fighter. Hiashi had never seen anyone shrug off the amounts of pain and damage that he did!

He had seen Namikaze take two arrows in the stomach, and one dangerously close to his heart, and still he shoved a rasengan into the enemies midst, killing the majority of them so that the puny remainder of Hiashi's clansmen could finish off the rest.

They were sure he would die, but after the second night and he still lived they realized there was something incredible about him.

Hiashi's respect soon turned to admiration and he began to talk to him. He found out much and eventually a friendship formed between the two. Then it happened. The two of them agreed to attack the enemies flank to buy the remainder of their men time to withdraw.

Hiashi and Minato struck terror wherever they went, fighting a two man guerilla battle. What was worse, this was not their territory, and they knew it better then the enemies they fought.

Inevitably, luck has to run out.

Hiashi was struck by a flaming rock that broke his left shoulder, and then another that broke his right thigh in two places. "Hiashi-Sama…can you walk?" Minato looked at his friend and he shook his head as he surveyed the damage with his byakugan. "No…it is broken, the bones will grind or become a compound fracture if I try to walk. I guess it is time we parted company my clown ninja. Please tell Izumi I am sorry I will not be able to marry her as I promised." The insult rolled easily from his mouth but Minato smiled.

"You uptight ass…I would…but I hate giving my friends bad news."

Hiashi blinked but then gritted his teeth in pain as Minato picked him up and slung him over his shoulder…fighting and deflecting arrows, rocks, and spears as they flew at them.

Hiashi bounced around on his shoulder until the pain finally took away his consciousness.

When he awoke, they were in the hands of a group of medic nin, and a relief force sent by the third Hokage. The battle was over. Seeing the relief force, composed of all of the hidden villages the invading force backed down and returned to where they had come from.

Hiashi was still unsure where they had come from, or even who they were. In the history texts, it was referred to as the "secret war". As quickly as it came, it disappeared…but it had definitely left its mark. Many fine nin died those days, Including Hiashi's father.

Minato again surprised everyone. He staggered into the camp, bleeding from multiple deep gashes, projectiles once again protruding from his body. When he awoke, he had survived the night after the nin said there was no way he could.

In the coming days, Minato was on his feet again as Hiashi was on the mend. By the end of the week, Hiashi was walking again, and Minato was none the worse for wear.

Hiashi could not forget what he had done for him. As they walked he reached down and picked up a plain piece of pumice and carved his initials in one side and Minato's in the other, then handed it to him.

"I know this is only a piece of rock in appearance, but it is also my promise to you, that I will honor any request you make of me. You have saved my life, and ensured a future for my love Izumi, and for that I can never repay you…but I promise you, anything you request, I will gladly grant…to one who is like a brother to me."

Minato blinked back a tear and smiled at Hiashi. "Thank you…Hiashi-sama."

Words such as these, spoken by men such as these; was a serious thing. They both knew the other was serious, and that this was a bond that would not be willingly broken by either.

A few months later Minato staggered onto the Hyuga estates and walked into the dojo where Hiashi was practicing. Seeing his friend he walked over but before he could speak he asked a question that surprised Hiashi. "Do you remember Fire ridge?" Hiashi nodded then Minato continued.

The request Minato made shocked Hiashi and he grinned at first but seeing the serious expression on his face made him stop, then nod his head in affirmation. "Only my brother could make such a request and I would grant it. It is still early, and though it goes against my better judgment I will do this."

A few days passed and Minato brought a document to Hiashi, which they both read, then both signed, and it was never spoken of again.

The bargain had been struck.

Many months would pass between the two, sparring, laughing, and joking. He the head of the Hyuga clan, and eventually Minato the Hokage of the hidden leaf village.

Yes…Minato had made a request a few years before…and Hiashi at first did not take it seriously, so thought nothing of it. But when he handed him the stone and asked him to remember Fire Ridge…the request came back. And Hiashi never, ever went back on his word.

His wife brought him a fresh cup of tea and he smiled at her.

"Hiashi-kun…we will find him!" The look in her eyes undershot the strength in her voice.

Hiashi, lost in his thoughts, did not notice and only nodded as he patted his wife's hand that rested on his shoulder.

Where are you Naruto? It's been two years…where are you?

O

O

The boy wandered the streets…dirty, clothes barely hanging from his gangly frame and torn in places. He didn't speak as he wandered, but people looked and avoided him. He didn't notice, because he seemed to be to lost in his own thoughts whatever they were.

As he rounded a corner, he felt a hand grab him and pull him into an alley.

He saw stars as he was flung into a wall further into the gloom and he thought he saw three men standing over him in a semi circle, boxing him in so he couldn't run.

"I told you it was him…he's dirty and he stinks…but that's the Jinchuriki!"

Naruto blinked as he looked up at the men but didn't understand what happened. Did the men throw him here? Why? Had he been bad?

He was bad once and the woman who took care of him spanked him…it hurt but it got better…but he didn't like it and he didn't want these men to spank him, their hands were bigger!

Naruto covered his butt with his hands and backed against a wall.

The men didn't even notice this response, so busy they were contemplating what they would do.

Two of the men pulled out knives but the man who recognized what Naruto was stopped them. "No…we can't kill him! The sanin told me and a friend that if he dies before his sixteenth birthday, the Kyubi no kitsune will be released again!"

The two looked at him and frowned.

"I think I heard that too…or something like it."

The third nodded and got a sick smile on his face. "Oh…we won't kill him then…we'll just make him a little prettier." One man came closer as Naruto backed into the furthest part of the alley away from the entrance…fear gripped him as he whined and pushed himself into the corner and the man came within striking distance.

Suddenly he lashed out and the blade cut a line across Naruto's right chest, sending fiery pain through the damaged skin!

Naruto cried out and fell to the ground, seemingly wrapping himself around the pain, tears running down his face as the other two closed in as well. "Alright, now we get some revenge!"

Naruto's eyes looked up at them and he screamed one word as his chin quivered and the tears ran freely down his face.

"Mommmmmmaaaaaaa!"

O

O

A lone Hyuga messenger walked down the street running errands for the main house. He had delivered a message to the tailor for Lady Hyuga, and he had already dropped off the letter at the postmaster's office. All he had to do was pick up the groceries then he would be able to relax with his girlfriend for a while.

A child's cry caught his attention and he turned to see what direction it came from. He could tell immediately that it was a scream of terror, even though it didn't sound like words.

After turning in a complete circle he stopped and wondered if he even heard anything at all…until he heard the screaming.

Orienting on the screams he ran towards a set of buildings. He didn't know what he would do, but like the leader of the clan he abhorred the idea of anyone inflicting adult pain on a child!

Before he reached the mouth of the alley, the screams suddenly stopped.

As he rounded the corner a feeling of dread gripped his spine, but two guardsmen ran up and stopped him. "Stay back sir, let us handle this!"

He frowned but nodded as one of the guardsmen entered the alley, but a few seconds later a loud gasp and the unmistakable sounds of someone reliving a meal the hard way could be heard. As the other guardsman and the Hyuga messenger entered the alley they were greeted with a horrific sight.

All three men were unrecognizable. Body parts littered the entire back area, and blood covered almost the entire area of the ten foot wide alley. The more inexperienced guardsman knelt on the alley floor retching loudly.

Naruto, was nowhere to be seen. So the question still remained...

Where was Naruto?

O

O

Hmmmm.

What does this all mean I wonder?

Tell me how you feel. Tell me what you like and what you don't. Please review…and I will see you all again soon.

Next Episode: …and then there was pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...I appologize ahead of time...this chapter may seem a little weird to you, but I am trying to go in a completely unexpected direction before I bring in the nice and happy...please read it with an open mind and don't hate me too much. I appreciate all of the positive reviews for the first chapter and I hope everyone will continue enjoying. Now if you will excuse me, I need to work on the next chapter for "what is Love?"

Take care friends!

Promises Made

Promises Made

Chapter 2

Hizashi threw an open palm chakra strike towards Hiashi's chest but he spun off and threw one of his own as Hizashi spun away from it.

They had been sparring in this manner for hours now.

Hizashi knew what was bothering his brother, but there was no way to console him except by sparring.

So being the good brother that he was, he left his son Neji with his wife this morning and prepared to be exhausted and sore again. It didn't seem to matter how good he was…Hiashi always left him sore and tired.

He chuckled inwardly as he did a split/groin strike, only to have Hiashi flip over him and he barely rolled away from the chakra strike aimed at his skull.

_He seems more intense today…much more focused then usual. I wonder what has occurred…_

As he came to his feet he tuck and rolled forward once, twice, three times to avoid each subsequent leg strike that his brother threw at him until he changed his stance and the fourth foot strike which would have clipped his shoulder, pushed him off of the chakra pivot he created and spun him towards Hiashi with his right elbow leading!

He shouldn't have gotten excited as Hiashi caught the elbow, reversing his spin again and catching him in the back with a mantis thrust to the center point between his shoulder blades, numbing that area as the chakra point was closed, but as he flew forward his mule strike caught his brother in the chest on either side of his sternum, flinging him back and to the floor!

As they both climbed slowly to their feet Hiashi smiled and his brother returned it as he rotated his shoulder backwards to return some of the feeling.

"You are doing much better today Hizashi, usually you would not have been able to hit me this early in our sparring."

Hizashi grinned then bowed slightly to the clan head. "Thank you brother…but I think it is due more to your distracted state of mind then any skill of mine. Shall we continue?"

Hiashi scowled as he looked down at the foot prints on his tunic before shaking his head slightly. "No…to be honest you are correct. My head is not really into it today."

He walked over to the bench and picked up a towel and dried off the small amount of perspiration that had gathered on his brow and the nape of his neck but clenched his hand into a fist at his side for a moment before tossing the towel into the basket next to the table.

Hizashi noticing his brother's uncharacteristic anger rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Tell me what troubles you brother."

Hiashi glanced askance at Hizashi then nodded as he turned and sat on the floor Indian style. "I received startling news yesterday…I cannot be sure about the accuracy of the report until I have the official report from the watch officers that discovered the scene…but the remains of three men were found in an alley roughly four blocks from the Hyuga estates."

Hizashi frowned as he considered the words then shrugged slightly. "It is disturbing that someone would commit a grizzly murder so close to our property, but I see no reason to worry over much about it brother." At Hiashi's smile Hizashi blinked. "What…there is more? What aren't you telling me Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi grinned and licked his lips slightly before he continued. "It is not so much the murders…it was the manner…and the damage the bodies sustained."

Hiashi's eyes seemed to glaze slightly as he recounted the conversation…

**Flash Back**

Izumi poured another cup of tea for her husband as he poured over another stack of reports that showed nothing useful of Naruto's location or condition. With a snort of disgust he swept the third time read stack into a waste basket and grumbled to hims

Izumi carefully placed the teapot on the stand next to the desk then rubbed her husbands shoulders until he groaned in pleasure.

"If not for you and Hinata Izumi…I think I would have gone mad months ago."

She smiled in pleasure at his compliment then leaned forward and kissed his ear, but continued to rub his neck and shoulders until a knock occurred at the door.

Izumi looked into her husbands face and he nodded slightly.

"Enter." She said and he reached up and gently patted her hand as an unfamiliar courier walked in and shut the door behind him. "Forgive me Lord Hyuga, but I have news that may be of interest to you. I was unsure of its import myself, but if the guardsman I talked to is correct…"

Hiashi gestured for the man to calm himself with a hand as Izumi poured him also a cup of tea.

He accepted it with a quiet, "Thank you." Then sipped lightly at it until he was able to regain hi composure.

Hiashi smiled at the man then nodded as he picked up his own teacup. "Now…continue."

"My lord, I was running errands for the household when I heard what I thought was a child's scream. I rushed to where I thought I heard it, but I and two guardsmen only found three madly mutilated bodies. It was close to the compound, so this concerned me, but what one of the guardsman told me made me rush back here."

Hiashi tried to keep his patience so he breathed deeply then let it out slowly. "Please…tell me what has you so concerned?"

The man nodded as he gulped the rest of the tea down then set the cup back upon the table with slightly trembling fingers. "The guard told me he had only seen this kind of damage once before…at the hands of Uzumaki Kushina!"

Hiashi stopped in mid sip and spilled tea down his chin and onto his robes as he missed his mouth and blinked at the man before surging to his feet with a shout. "WHAT? You sit here sipping tea and playing the simpleton while my charge could be suffering? Take me to the location!"

The man stuttered then fell over before jumping to his feet and bowing. "Yes my lord!" Turning he flung open the door to Hiashi's study then bolted out with Hiashi hot on his heels!

Izumi looked startled and lost as she watched her husbands back retreat through the house until he turned a corner and was gone. She slowly walked over and knelt in behind his desk and cleaned up the spilt tea and placed the cup on the serving table next to his desk with a slightly trembling hand. Had they finally found Naruto?

Inside her heart she was happy for her husband if they did finally find him, but in the deepest recesses of her mind fear gripped her as she worried over what finding him would mean.

**Present**

Hiashi breathed quietly as he thought hard for a few seconds then smiled at his brother. "There was not much left of the murder scene, except scraps of flesh, and blood of course. But the report I should be getting from the guardsmen should confirm or deny what the courier told me."

Hizashi blinked as he thought about it then nodded. "But Kushina is dead, killed by the Kyubi before Minato...So you believe his mother's kekai genkai has manifested in him already? If that is true how is that possible?"

Hiashi shrugged as he thought about it, before he rested his palms on his thighs. "I do not know. It could be the influence of the Kyubi…it could be a normal occurrence for an Uzumaki…perhaps he is a prodigy. Either way we will know something soon enough."

The thought "I hope" ran through his mind just as Hinata came running in a big smile on her face as she stopped in front of her father and bowed to him. "Daddy…mother said I should tell you something…but I forget." Her smile turned to a frown as she looked at him through lowered lashes, hoping she would not be punished.

Hiashi pulled his daughter to him and hugged her with a huge smile. "Silly little one. Just do as I have taught you. Remember where you were and what you were doing when your mother told you to come find me."

Hinata's face broke into a smile which made the room light up and Hizashi and Hiashi exchanged a pleasant grin before she spoke up. "I was making cookies in the kitchen with mama when a servant said that a man at the gate wanted you!"

Hiashi exchanged a hopeful glance with Hizashi then smiled down at Hinata. "Well I am sorry this disturbed your cookie making little one." With a kiss to her forehead he patted her on her backside and shooed her back towards the main part of the house. "Continue your important work, I will sample the finished product later."

Hinata giggled sweetly with a blush and ran off with a cry of "Oh Daddy! I know you will like them!"

Hiashi couldn't help but smile after her then chuckled before he readjusted his robes and with his brother at his side walked out towards the front gate.

O

O

**Flash back**

Naruto whined in pain as he felt himself bounce along ever so slightly, his middle squeezed but not harshly…almost gently as the sensation of being carried brought him back from the world of darkness that had claimed him. His chest still burned and he could feel the drip of warm liquid as it ran down his shoulder and arm to fall to the ground.

He blinked his eyes open and whined again as the sensation of being carried awkwardly lessened.

He had had enough and wanted to sit. "Mama…down."

He felt himself gently lowered to the ground and he got his legs under him and tried to touch the pain in his chest but as his fingers made contact he cried out and whimpered.

"Mama…hurt." He said as he pointed to the knife wound just before he felt the familiar sensation of a cold, wet nose, and a furry muzzle bump against him before the soothing feeling of a wet tongue licking gently at the cut until the blood stopped and the cut closed.

After a few more licks the pain was gone and nothing remained but a slight crease showing where the cut occurred. Within a day even that would be gone.

Naruto stood up and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, wondering where he was at. He stood on top of a flat roofed building, and everywhere he looked there were more roofs going off into the distance. He walked over and looked down and realized he was a lot higher up then he would like as a wave of vertigo hit him, and he fell backwards into a familiar warm, furry feeling.

Before he could react he felt the muzzle again, this time knocking him over and sniffing at him. He giggled as the sensation reached his funny bone, that all kids have and he laughed uncontrollably until his stomach growled loudly.

With a frown he held his stomach for a moment until he felt himself pulled closer to the warm furry body and he instinctively found the spot reserved for him months ago and began to nurse in the warm bosom of his mother.

**Present**

Naruto awoke alone and he looked and felt around but could not find his mother anywhere. After a few minutes he whined but got up and looked around more.

After a few minutes he sat down again and thought about crying as loneliness began to set in. After the woman who took care of him disappeared…his mama had been there all the time except when she went to find food for herself.

With a flash of realization he clapped his hands and giggled. "Momma hungry too!"

With a satisfied nod of his head he sat and waited for her to come back. Sometimes this would take several hours…but he knew she would return for him. She always did.

He got on his knees and crawled around the roof for a little while, not really knowing what else to do he started playing with whatever he could find.

After an hour had gone by he heard voices that he didn't recognize. With his recent encounter with the men that hurt him he crawled cautiously over to the sound where he saw three men kneeling in a semi-circle conversing quietly.

"You think he'll show up soon?" One boy asked. Another shrugged as the third picked up a rock and tossed it off the roof. The second boy punched the third in the shoulder. "Hey stupid…that could hit somebody!"

The third boy shrugged his shoulders and frowned. "So?" The second boy punched him again in the same shoulder. "So we are trying to hang low remember?"

The third boy nodded sheepishly the chuckled. "Oh yeah…sorry."

The first two boys snorted and or shook their heads in disgust as they went back to waiting quietly. Naruto thought about going out to talk to them until his momma got back but as he went to move a pain in the back of his head made stars bloom in front of his eyes and he collapsed to the ground unable to move…barely conscious!

The three boys turned and looked at the newcomer, a much older boy then themselves as he stood over Naruto.

"You fucks are worthless. This dink snuck up on you and you had no idea he was here! He can't be more then five and you didn't even hear him!"

The larger boy kicked Naruto in the ribs eliciting a groan from him but he didn't move.

The three boys frowned and looked down at their feet as they stood there. "Well we weren't paying attention boss…sorry."

The bigger boy frowned as he picked Naruto up and looked him over. "Pack that sorry in your ass…if I was a watchman you'd be as good as in a prison cell for that botched job we pulled yesterday. Now Shut up! I think I got a way for us to make some of the coin we should have gotten last night."

As Naruto tried to mumble for his mother a second blow to the head took away his consciousness as he heard the larger boy laugh.

O

O

The boy dumped the sack out and Naruto fell to the floor in a bruised heap. Still unconscious he didn't notice the collection of men that stood around him or the one that rubbed his hands in appreciation. "Well…a good catch indeed. I will give you the standard wage for young flesh."

The boy shook his head as he stopped the man from grabbing Naruto. "No…double."

The man did a double take as he looked the teen over then stepped back from him. 'Why?"

The boy smiled as he pulled up Naruto's shirt and the seal glowed briefly as he touched it. Most of the men gasped then jumped back from the boy. "I figure there is something special about this one since he has a seal on him…so double."

The man's face was livid as he pointed at Naruto. "Ge..get that thing out of my warehouse! How dare you bring it here?"

The boy blinked unsure of what to do, But before he could speak, a heavy set man stepped forward and dropped a bag of coins to the floor with a lascivious grin on his face. "Double…plus some for bringing me this prize."

The other men looked at him in confusion but the boy happily snatched the bag of coins then grinned as he gave a half ass salute and ran out of the warehouse.

The portly man snapped his fingers and two men came over and placed Naruto's body back in the bag and carried it out of the warehouse. The smaller man stepped up and growled at him. "Are you nuts? I wouldn't bring my tool anywhere near that kid…the Kyubi might bite it off!"

The man looked over at him coldly then smiled like a shark. "Oh there are much better uses for him then as meat on a stick. If I am correct, you will see in six months." He placed his hat back on then grinned as he tipped it to the other men. "Good day gentlemen."

The remainder of the men shrugged at each other as he exited the warehouse.

O

O

Naruto woke slowly, the feeling of being tied down made him move his arms and legs and he realized he was. Was he bad again? What did he do this time? Why was he always so bad? He didn't mean it! He tried to apologize but a thick dry cloth made it impossible to get words around it.

"Ah I see you are awake…excellent."

The cloth was pulled from his eyes and he blinked at the bright light until he could focus on the little man in front of him.

His hair was completely gone on the center of his head; he was rail thin and short. The most obvious thing about him was his eyes. Even though he smiled, his eyes were completely dead. No humor, no sadness, not any emotion in his eyes at all.

The man scared Naruto! He tried to pull his arms loose but all he could do was make the metal that secured the straps to the table clink slightly. He whined and tried to call for his mama…but with the cloth in his mouth he could only make slight muffling sounds.

The little man pulled a tray over to the rack that Naruto was tied to and he smiled at him which made him want to squirm and run away as fast as possible.

"The master says I have six months to make you compliant…" He touched Naruto's skin and smiled as he nodded. "I only need three."

The man tightened the straps until Naruto cried in pain, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. The man frowned slightly then patted him on his head as he laid out his implements of pain. "It's nothing personal moppet. It's just what I do. I hope you don't hate me afterwards…but you probably won't feel anything at all afterwards."

Naruto's eyes opened impossibly wide as he strained to get away from the sudden pain in his side and tried to call her to him over and over again, but his heart broke when after an eternity, she still hadn't come…

O

O

Hiashi got to the gate and frowned deeply as he saw the guard that he had expected standing there…but also the one person he had hoped he would never lay eyes on again.

Walking to the guard he accepted the envelope and handed him a small pouch that jingled when he shook it, which he quickly pocketed and left the grounds. Hiashi opened the envelope without looking up and growled at the man. "Explain to me why I should not have you killed or worse on the spot?"

Jiraiya grinned as he stood there, leaning against the guard post, arms crossed over his chest. "Well that wouldn't be very neighborly of you now would it? Besides if I thought you could do it I wouldn't have come here. I am a sanin after all."

The man was insufferable…but Hiashi decided to wait before playing his ace in the hole.

"Why are you here toad sage?"

Jiraiya shrugged before walking closer to Hiashi and his brother. "I need your help. The boy is missing and I fear for his safety."  
Hiashi looked up at him and frowned. "So you stole my brother's child, and now you lost him…is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Jiraiya frowned slightly but then nodded slowly. "Something like that…yeah."

Hiashi nodded as he handed the paper and envelope to Hizashi and turned to go inside, gesturing for the toad sage to follow him. Then we have a common goal and much to discuss."

Jiraiya followed Hiashi inside as Hizashi read the paper then gasped. "No…how is this possible?"

The report showed that the three men had died immediately from their wounds which appeared to be large claw and bite marks…but upon closer examination it showed that they had also been dismembered…

From the inside out!

O

Next Episode: The kidnapping!


	3. Chapter 3

Promises Made

Chapter 3

Hiashi's hand clenched the tea cup tightly as he lowered it to the table. His face was calm, but anyone with decent observation skills could see that the muscles in his hand were taught and he could barely stop it from trembling.

Hizashi stood behind his brother, a slight look of worry creased his brow as he hoped he could maintain control.

"You said you know of someone else searching for Naruto?"

Jiraiya grinned before picking up the cup in front of him and sipping at it. With a sound of appreciation he put the cup down and nodded to Izumi. "Good tea."

She smiled and nodded silently to him and he turned and looked at Hiashi again.

"Through my network, I have ascertained that someone is very interested in Naruto…interested to the point of spending thousands of yen and an untold amount of manpower in the search for him."

Hiashi visibly calming nodded as he released the tea cup.

"Is it possible you will unburden yourself of this information?"

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Of course…I have no problem giving you this information as you seem to have a desire to find him as well. But…there is a price."

Hiashi held up his hand and Hizashi leaned backward again. He had lurched forward and was about to launch himself at the impertinent sanin. A boy's life could be in danger and he wanted compensation?  
Hiashi's eyes never left Jiraiya's but his lips had pressed together in a thin hard line.

"What price?"

Jiraiya grinned as he took the teacup and sipped from it again. _Now the hook_. He thought.

"Well I would require the good will of the Hyuga clan of course…I do not want enemies in Konoha…it would not be proper or efficient."

Hiashi stared at him thoughtfully then nodded. "I could agree to that within limits…you will not have free run of my house or the estate, but you would be welcome to come here to discuss Naruto's welfare and to see that we are raising him well."

Jiraiya cleared his throat and Hiashi stopped and stared at him expectantly.

"Well there is also the matter of his training, and I would need to have him with me for a period of time so that he can learn his father's techniques, and I can help him if he does have the Kurodenkogan."

Hiashi's lips quirked slightly in the corners as his head nodding slightly before he pressed both palms to the table top. "How long?"

Jiraiya's smile faltered slightly and he brought his tea cup up to his lips and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hiashi shook his head but his smile widened. "I'm sorry…did you say fipean tears…or fifteen years?"

Jiraiya spoke up clearly this time as he put the cup down. "Fifteen years."

Hizashi almost laughed out loud but held his mirth in the face of the sheer audacity of the toad sage_. Fifteen years? Because of his pig headedness Naruto has been missing and not had proper care or training for Kami knows how long!_

Looking at the profile of his brother, Hizashi knew that a volcano was about to blow. He could see the throb of a vein in the side of his head and knew it would not be long.

"Let me see if I understand…you want me to give you access to the Hyuga compound, AND you would take my adopted son away from me for a period of fifteen years?"

Jiraiya seemed to consider his words then nodded. "Yeah that about sums it up."

Hiashi nodded as he finished his cup of tea and carefully set the cup back on the table. His eyes came up slowly and looked at the sanin again. "I think not. I will agree to a period of one year so you may teach him his father's techniques…but not fifteen."

Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief but leaned forward. "Thirteen years…one year isn't nearly long enough for him to master th_e _flying thundergod, or the rasengan…let alone the Kurodenkogan if he has it. Thirteen years."

Hiashi shook his head but cracked his knuckles and popped his neck as he began to warm up in earnest.  
"Ridiculous. He can train these techniques here in his home and still learn everything else he needs to know for his future without having to go live in the wilds with an old hermit. One year."

Jiraiya frowned as he huffed at the clan leader in front of him. "Oh come on Hiashi? At least with me he can learn all the importance about surviving in the wild, and how to live off the land if he needs to. Or do you really think table etiquette and hob knobbing with nobles will keep him alive if he is lost and alone? Ten years."

Hiashi scoffed as he waved his right hand in Jiraiya's direction. "Yak dung!" As Izumi gasped and blushed Hiashi nodded to her in apology but continued his assault on Jiraiya. "He will need all we can teach him, including things that you find useless or of no meaning. Here he would have training, love and comfort. With you he would probably end up flying off a cliff with you standing there, watching him fall and hoping he saved himself. One year six months." Hizashi smirked at the look on Jiraiya's face. He had seen his brother do this before. It was known within the clan that Hiashi was a shrewd man and one hell of a negotiator, and the toad sanin would now learn that.

Jiraiya frowned but inwardly he cheered as he got a small concession from the only person he could ever remember having a hard time bargaining with. "Now you're just being insulting. You know if he's to become a ninja the way Minato would have wanted, he'll have to train hard, and constantly. There won't be any room for polite eating, or social graces that you Hyuga are noted for. He will need long hard training. I'm not one to blow my own horn," Hiashi mumbled to himself, "Much." "but I'm one of the best people to give it to him. Eight years."

Hiashi frowned as he considered Jiraiya's words and nodded slightly. "It is true he will need hard training, and while he can get very good training here, some of the advanced techniques like his fathers would have to be learned from someone who knew him, how he trained, and what his techniques were. But he needs also to know his heritage, both past and future, and he cannot do THAT living in a cave with you. Two years."

Jiraiya nodded as he realized he would probably not be able to get much more out of him…but he would try anyway. "Well I still think his physical training will be more important than anything he could learn in a classroom. But I am willing to give up the point for his benefit and the sake of arguing. Six years."

Hiashi also nodded as he considered but still did not like the idea of Naruto being away from them for that length of time. "While I am able to agree with you on some things, I cannot agree that he would be better off with you then with us. There is much to consider including his future as a clan member of the Hyuga estates. But…upon careful consideration I can see where he would benefit from traveling with you for a time…three years, and I will choose when he can leave, and when he returns."

At that declaration he realized he would not be able to finagle more time from Hiashi…but maybe…Jiraiya shook his head and waggled his index finger at Hiashi. "And have you dictating to me that he needs to come back to eat his soup and brush his teeth every other week? I think not. Three years and I choose the time period." Hiashi was about to interject when Jiraiya jumped before him. "And WE discuss the time frame before he is supposed to go with me and a set day he will return…deal?"

Jiraiya held out his hand and Hiashi nodded solemnly before shaking it. "Agreed. This will be the best for Naruto and all involved."

_Especially Hinata…I know they will like each other when they finally meet, but will it be enough? _He thought to himself.

Hiashi picked his cup up, and his wife refreshed his tea before he even spoke and he casually sipped at it. "So what is this news you have of Naruto?"

Jiraiya smiled conspiratorially and pulled a scroll from his shirt, handing it to Hizashi who leaned over the table and accepted it.

Opening it briefly he scanned the contents, then he groaned before handing the scroll to the Hyuga lord. When Jiraiya looked questioningly at him he went over to a bookshelf and took down a ledger and walked over to the table and sat next to it between Hiashi and Jiraiya. "According to your spies, the people searching for Naruto spent almost 15, 000 silver laks last year alone in the search to find him, bribing, offering rewards, and incentives to anyone who had a lead on his whereabouts correct?"

Jiraiya nodded as he watched Hiashi frown deeply then crumble the scroll into a small ball and drop it at his side.

"Hey what gives? That took a lot of time and effort to get!"

Hiashi slowly stood and the look of fury on his face had Jiraiya mentally backpedaling. _Oh no…don't tell me._

"Sanin? HAH. You and your informants are imbeciles! You have been researching us for the last year and OUR efforts to find him!"

Jiraiya blinked but Hiashi gave him no chance to talk. "I agreed that I would give you access and you would be able to train Naruto, and I am a man of my word…but if Naruto has been injured because of your bungling…" The teacup that Hiashi held shattered in his hand and the porcelain pieces carved their way into his palm and fingers in his anger before he opened his hand and dropped the bloody pieces to the table and left the room.

Izumi came over and cleaned up the remainder of the teacup, then followed quietly after her husband. Hizashi frowned and shook his head before standing himself. He replaced the ledger on the book shelf but before leaving the room left one last bit of information for the toad sage. "I hope for your sake we find him soon…my brothers patience is almost at an end, and I fear you will be his first target for his frustration since you caused this."

Jiraiya watched as the door closed and wondered if he could go live with Gamabunta for a while. After a moment he shrugged and mumbled to himself. "Well I guess the old saying is true…no good deed goes unpunished."

O

O

**3 months later…**

The fat man smiled as he waddled into the room, surrounded by his two best body guards. The warehouse seemed no different then the last time he was here, if anything it was a little dingier and smelled a little worse, but today he smelled something more, he smelled vindication.

"Gentlemen…so good to see you all again. I see none of you are the worse for wear."

The one man who seemed to be the owner of this little pervert club frowned. "Alright Dero…you called us here for a reason, spit it out and be done with it."

The fat man named Dero nodded and snapped his fingers. The evil little man with the balding head came in wheeling a covered cage. After stopping it he pulled the cloth away and a small boy in brown leather pants, and no shirt crouched there. He also wore a brown leather mask which covered most of his face and head. He blinked at the light until his eyes adjusted then bowed his head and presented his hand to the balding man. "Good boy…good boy…no pain…good boy."

The balding man smiled at him reaching into the cage and patting his head. "Yes you are moppet, you are being a very good boy."

Dero looked at the assembled men, who stood in shock. A few whispers reached his ears and he just smiled at them. "Is that the Kyubi kid? Did he say good boy? I think it's just bullshit, he don't even look like him to me."

Dero snapped his fingers and the balding man unlocked the cage and pointed to Dero. The boy bounded over, very similar to a dog or wolf and crouched at his feet. The fat man reached down and pat his head. "I assure you it is him, and he is compliant because he has no other choice…but I am willing to concede to a test."  
The man who had scoffed the loudest leaned closer. "What kind of test?"

Dero grinned baring his teeth. "Bring in one of your pitsters, and I will send him against yours and we will know for sure."

The man threw back his head and laughed. "This clown wouldn't last five seconds against my pit fighters."

Dero nodded then looked down at the boy then shrugged. "Yes you are right…that wouldn't be much of a contest. Bring in two of your fighters."

The man blinked in shock but then laughed again even harder this time. "You're serious, him versus two of my pitsters? What's in it for me?"

Dero nodded as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag. "Very well. One hundred silver laks if he cannot beat them!"

The man nodded as he wiped his hands one over the other and walked over to a crate in the side of the room and opened it. Inside were two heavily scarred boys. They were chained to each other by the neck, and in turn to a ring in the floor. They crouched naked there until the man unchained the ring, then removed the chain from their necks. Slowly they walked out into the warehouse and looked around. "No pit tonight boys, but we have a special." They looked at him expectantly and he pointed to the boy. "Kill him, and the best food I can buy will be yours tonight…and a girl for you to share!"

One boy nodded over and over again repeating "girl…girl…", the other panted and drooled at whatever thought was in his mind but feral eyes turned and took in the boy in leather who was much smaller then themselves and a look of anticipation came to him.

The boy looked up at Dero then at the bald man. Dero nodded to him and the bald man took out a little black box that had a red, and a green button on it's surface, and a little control dial. At the sight of the box Naruto immediately put his left hand above his head, palm facing the floor and lowered pleading eyes to a spot six inches in front of him and uttered over and over again, "Good boy…no pain…good boy…no pain…"

The man nodded and snapped his fingers at Naruto and his head snapped back up to him. "Listen to me moppet…see those boys? They want to hurt you…but you must hurt them…hurt them bad…do you understand? Remember the dogs? Remember how they hurt you, what you had to do?"

Naruto's head slowly turned and his face changed. His eyes shadowed, then became red as he growled at the ones he faced. The two pit fighters seemed to take this in uncertainty, but when the heated touch of a whip stroked across both of their backs they howled in pain and charged forward.

The boy watched as they came then seemed to change. A red shadow seemed to form over him and suddenly he was on them!

He struck one boy across the belly, the one who kept repeating "girl" even as his fist connected with the side of his head, but instead of going down he took the momentum from the blow and flew back towards the other boy and landed on his chest, driving him to the ground! The first boy took two steps then screamed in pain as his stomach opened and his intestines and other viscera poured out onto the floor where he thrashed helplessly, trying in vane to hold the contents of his boy in with his hands.

The other boy faired a little better as he was able to land a few punches over and over again, but what he didn't realize was that the boy was not trying to fight him in the same manner. The masked boy's hands maneuvered him further up the larger boy's body, then suddenly snatched his head upward, exposing his throat for a moment before he dove in and the sound of teeth meeting flesh and tearing cartilage could be heard and the boys gurgling cry as his limbs grew weaker and weaker until he moved no more.

The boy threw his bloody face back and howled, fangs and claws bared and seemed to be growing as he crouched there. The room was quiet as the men stood in horror, watching the change with rapt attention, not knowing what to do until the owner of the warehouse spoke. "He killed them…he killed you two best Rory!"

Rory just stood in shock as he watched the boy slowly turn his head in his direction. Dero remembered the last time the child got that look and snapped his fingers.

The bald man pointed the box at the boy and pressed the green button and the sound of electricity arcing made the boy scream in pain and fall to the floor in convulsions!

Dero waved a hand and the bald man pressed the red button on the box and the current stopped, leaving the boy whimpering on the floor. Dero walked within ten feet of the first boy who was no longer breathing and waved his hand before looking at Rory. "Do you see? With the right incentive, and training, I have the best way for me to make money."

Pointing at the boy's unmoving form he smiled. "Think of it gentlemen…I can with him do almost anything and make a mint in the process. All you saw was the Kyubi when he was first brought to us…well I see a powerful weapon, and as he gets older and stronger, I can have him do more and more! Think of it, kidnappings, assassinations, hell I could even use him to thwart ninja missions and have the opposition pay me for it."

Rory was still shocked at how easily his two best were decimated right before his eyes and shook his head. "You're a fool Dero…eventually he'll slip your control, and then I'll be hearing about you being found gutted in your own house!"

Dero merely laughed. "A fool am I? Whose prizes lie in their own blood right now, yours or mine?"

The bald man stepped forward. "As long as he wears that mask he cannot disobey. It is a device of my own design." He walked over and ran a finger over the boy's masked head and chuckled. "All I have to do is press this button and fifty thousand volts of electricity are transferred straight to him, smoking him instantly." Roughly turning his head around he pointed to a small block lock protrusion on the back of the mask. " And no one but me and Dero know the safe way to remove the mask without it shocking the shit out of him. But since I do not plan on removing the mask…no worry of disobedience."

The boy began to stir and the bald man stood straight again as he lifted his head up.

"Bad? Punish?"

The bald man nodded as he reached down and patted Naruto's head despite him flinching slightly. "Only a little moppet, but you are good again aren't you?"

The boy nodded as he got his hands and feet under him and crouched next to him licking the blood from himself, all the while in between licks mumbling, "good boy…good boy."

Dero seeming quite pleased with himself smiled and nodded to the cages at the side of the warehouse. "What have we there? I believe I will reward him for his efforts."

The bald man leaned closer and whispered to him, but Dero waved him off. "He is mine and I will do as I wish."

The bald man shrugged and stepped back, not saying anything further.

Dero walked over to the cages looking inside and smiling. He picked a little boy no older then ten, then choose a brown haired girl who also looked no older then ten. He gestured to the children and his men came over and collected them, placing them inside of gunny sacks, tied hand, and foot, and also gagged.

After a few indecisive moments he snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor at his right side and immediately the boy ran over and crouched there, smiling happily as the man pat his head.

"Which one? Which one in this cage do you find pretty?"

The boy looked at the cage and saw the children who remained and cocked his head slightly. He looked them over then leaned forward and sniffed at one who still wore clothes and smelled of something he remembered long ago. He felt a lurch in his stomach and nodded to her. "Pretty…"

Dero smiled and nodded to the warehouse owner "He likes this one. It seems he has good taste."

The warehouse owner nodded as her unconscious form was pulled from the cage and deposited in a burlap sack. "We just got her a few hours ago…but you need to get rid of her fast…she is hot goods."

Dero looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean? You know where she is from?"

The warehouse owner nodded as he took the money Dero offered. "Yeah and I would have shipped her out of the city as fast as possible…she wears the crest of the Hyuga clan."

O

O

Hiashi sat with his brother and Jiraiya. They were quietly talking of the plans they needed to make and how they would proceed. Thus far Naruto's whereabouts were still a mystery, they were beginning to get serious reports of sightings of him roughly three months ago before he seemed to disappear again…so they at least had hope he was still in the city.

The conversation seemed to be going rather well as the three men talked quietly and Hiashi began to see Jiraiya had ideas that none of them had considered seriously in the beginning…but now it seemed all other options had been completely exhausted.

The previous efforts amounted to a lot of wasted manpower and money which Hiashi was able to brush off the council before, but some of the council's members were getting antsy, and wanted to know what the project was that Hiashi was spending his time on.

They needed results and they needed them soon.

The door flew open and a panicked Izumi fell into the room tears streaming down her face. All three men jumped to their feet and rushed to her as she practically screamed over and over again. "She's gone! She's gone!"

Hiashi felt his stomach slam into his feet and a look of fear crept into his features as he asked. "Who? Who is gone?" Praying silently to Kami that he was wrong.

Izumi panted then rushed out the words that would horrify all of them in the room. "Hinata is gone…her maid cannot find her, she isn't in her room, and no one has seen her for hours…She's gone!"

Next Episode: Heaven and Earth…


	4. Chapter 4

Promises Made

Chapter 4

Hinata felt a little light headed as she tried to open her eyes. Everything seemed to be spinning inside her head, and as she blinked her head ached more.

She whimpered slightly at the vertigo feeling because she didn't understand it…but she tried not to move again until it began to pass.

Using her hand she felt the floor and realized she was on a stone floor. Was she still outside?

It didn't feel like the path in the garden.

Her mouth frowned as she tried to clear the fog in her mind and still couldn't penetrate it completely.  
After a few minutes she tried to open her eyes again to see where she was.

The vertigo was still there, but it was lessening enough for her to turn her head to the right and she could barely make out in the dark that she was near a stone wall.

She reached up and touched it and it confirmed for her that she was not anywhere in the garden she would recognize, and her mind began to run rampant as fear began to settle in.

Slowly she rolled over onto her other side and looked around but could not make out anything further then a few feet away. She whimpered again, but scooted backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. Panic was on the edges of her mind…she wanted to scream out for help…but her father's words made her stop and think.

**Flashback**

Hiashi stood watching his daughter as she practiced a kata in the private training room of the house dojo. She was doing quite well for a three year old…and he had no doubt despite the challenges of learning the gentle fist, she would be a pioneer. When she stumbled she blinked and turned fearful eyes to her father then quickly went back to the exercise. Hiashi waited until she did it again, before he decided to do something about it. "Hinata, come here my daughter." Hinata blinked then nodded. His tone of voice told her it was nothing bad, but it was serious. Stepping to the edge of the platform she bowed herself out before standing in front of him with her head lowered. "Yes Father?" He smiled down at her then rubbed her head softly. "Hina-chan, you must always remember of all the enemies that you may face when you get older…these two are your greatest." He sat down and crossed his legs in front of her so she did also and looked at him expectantly.

"Fear, and Panic. They go hand in hand. If you have fear, then eventually you will have panic unless you stop the one early." She blinked at him but nodded slightly so he smiled at her warmly before continuing. "If you stop, or control your fear, then you will not panic. Once you panic however…you have lost. Panic will cause you to make costly mistakes, forget what needs to be done, even how to do it. Always, keep your head level and your chi focused, and you will be able to solve any problem."

Hinata smiled then hugged him with a quiet, "Thank you daddy." before disengaging from him and running back to the platform to continue her practice. Hiashi grinned as he watched her…she would make a fine Kunoichi someday.

**Recall**

She slowed her breathing, until her heart stopped pounding and the butterflies stopped dancing in her stomach and she found she was able to sit up without her head hurting too much.

She pressed her back against the wall and she realized she was only wearing her tee shirt and panties, and she started to panic again!

_Mother would be very cross with me for being in my underwear! Where are my clothes? What has happened to me? Where am I?_

Hinata remembered the time she came bolting from her room in her night clothes and her mother had severely scolded her! She said it was unladylike and not proper to run around if she was not dressed!

Hinata had taken the scolding to heart and NEVER again left her room unless she was fully dressed for the day.

As she thought these things she had a sudden flash of insight as she realized she was not in her home or anywhere near it, because her mother would not let her be in this state of undress, let alone in a dark cold room.

Slowly her memories started to clear…and she began to remember what had happened.

**Flashback 2**

She was in the compound, somewhere near the south wall closest to the cities busiest areas. Her maid had left to go to the bathroom to take care of feminine needs. (Or so she said to Hinata with a smile) Hinata shrugged and continued to watch the butterflies flitting about and sniffed at the pretty flowers. _She probably had to poo_p. Hinata thought then giggled. Well it was ok, she had been in the garden by herself before. She liked this area because the flowers seemed to grow so much better here. Her father had told her it was because of the different soil. The plants were able to draw more nutrients and minerals then in other areas. Her father and mother often talked about moving some of the soil to the private garden and replanting…but Hinata had begged them not to. Her reasoning was that the plants in the private garden had grown accustomed to the soil they were in, and if they moved the soil from here, these plants might not do so well anymore. His mother and father smiled at her and said they would look for another way to improve the private garden, much to her happiness.

A light stomp made her jump slight and look behind her. A strange boy stood in the section of bluebells that the hummingbirds liked so much, but worse still he had trampled a few of them!

"Hey…don't stand there! You are hurting my flowers!"

The boy looked around himself then smiled with a slight bow. "I'm sorry, I hadn't know there were flowers on this side of the wall."

Hinata watched him warily then nodded. She didn't know who this was…he wasn't a Hyuga, and he was not very clean. She could smell something sour about him…but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Well I will fix them…you shouldn't be here, if the guards catch you they will beat you and call the watchmen. You should go now."

She did not want to yell at him because he might get cross and yell back. He was much older and bigger then she was, but she was still a little cross herself because of her flowers.

The boy looked her over…his eyes moving up and down her body, and since Hinata had never had any experience with men and the way they view women she didn't realize he was sizing her up.

"I'm sorry again little miss. I'll tell you what, I'll help you fix them, and then I will leave. It is the least I can do for "hurting" your flowers."

She didn't understand sarcasm, so when the boy spoke the way he did; she clapped her hands and thanked him.

Hinata got on her knees and started moving the soil and resituating the flowers so they would stand straight again, when an arm went around her chest and a smelly cloth was placed against her mouth and nose!

At first she was surprised and reflexively took a deep breath to scream…and that was her undoing as her eye lids got heavy and she felt the strength leave her limbs.

As her consciousness left her she felt his hands squeezed her bottom and he laughed. "A good price for this one."

**Recall**

Hinata reached back and rubbed her bottom. She couldn't understand why he did that…but she also didn't understand why he brought her here.

She finally started to feel better enough that she stood and felt along the wall. After a few minutes she decided to try the Byakugan. She was not very good with it yet, she could only use the first layer and not for very long, but it would be better then standing here in the dark. She concentrated for a moment, and with a hand sign she quietly activated her blood limit. "Byakugan."

She looked around and everything looked grey and black and she could see that she was in a room, but also inside a cage. The cage was mounted to the wall, and had one door in front of her, with a large, heavy looking lock securing it. She started to walk towards it, but to her left she noticed a large pile of what looked like hay. She blinked as she looked at it then took a step closer to it.

That moment is when she noticed a boy in the hay, and he seemed to be sleeping.

She could tell it wasn't the boy who took her so there was no worry about that in her mind, but she was hoping maybe he could tell her where she was and how she could get out so she could go home.

At that thought a longing opened inside of her, and she almost cried…but she firmed her chin and became determined not to be afraid or act like a baby!

She reached tentatively for the boy's shoulder, and lightly poked it.

The boy's body rocked, but he did not get up.

She did it again, a little harder, but again got the same result.

Taking a deep breath she poked him and whispered. "Hey…excuse me…hey?"

But again with each poke there was little or no response.

With a frustrated stomp of her foot and whine, she poked him very hard. "HEY!"

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, and she almost jumped back with a little scream as the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen stared at her. So surprised was she that the Byakugan deactivated, and she didn't even notice…only those beautiful eyes which seemed to hold her in place.

Hinata's stomach fluttered again and something suddenly clicked inside of her…something she didn't understand…but when she looked in those eyes she felt calm, excited, and something she felt only when she was alone in the gardens. She felt at peace.

O

Naruto looked at the girl the master brought home for him and blinked. What was he supposed to do with her? There was barely enough hay for him to sleep on. Maybe she…no. No one had washed his clothes for him since the woman who watched him had died.

Well maybe she…no. He was fed regularly in the morning and at night. Besides there was no food for her to cook.

Naruto was at a loss. He had seen girls before, and they all avoided him before he was captured so his experience with them was a bit…limited.

Still, he liked the way she smelled. It reminded him of the lady who took care of him. Her house smelled like it all the time and she had been very nice to him…maybe this one would be nice to him too.

He sat up and faced her, causing her to shrink back a little but then move closer when he did not make any threatening moves.

He usually did not speak unless to get his point across, which the men who controlled him preferred, but for some reason he wanted to talk to her, but did not know what to say.

As luck would have it, she did not have this problem.  
"Hi…um…my name is Hinata. What is your name?"

Naruto looked at her sideways, than slowly repeated her name. "Hi-na-ta."

Hinata blinked then shook her head. "No my name is Hinata." She thought for a moment then touched her chest. "Hinata." Reaching out she touched his chest.

Naruto flinched slightly but when her fingertips made contact with his skin, he felt a tingle all the way to his toes, something he had never experienced before…and decided he liked it. With a little trepidation he touched his chest next to her hand. "Moppet."

It must be his name now…the bald man called him that all of the time. The woman who was raising him used to call him Naruto, but maybe it was just something that she called him…he really was not sure at this point.

Hinata blinked at the strange name but nodded and gave him a friendly smile. "Moppet, do you know where we are?" Naruto looked around then shrugged. "Moppet…home."

Hinata took this in as he looked at her expectantly. She wasn't sure what to talk about next. There were so many questions, and she had nowhere to start, until she felt a need and she squeezed her legs together. "Moppet…where is the bathroom? I have to tinkle."

Naruto looked at her and frowned. What was this tinkle she spoke of? Was it a game? He had not played games in a very long time…but she said bathroom. He shrugged as he thought she wanted to use the bathroom, then they would play this tinkle game. He pointed to the corner of the cage and there was a covered pot in there.

Hinata slowly crawled over to the pot, and when she lifted the lid, the smell made her wrinkle her nose. It had not been changed yet and the smell was quite strong. "Eww."

Naruto grinned then mimicked her. "Eww."

Hinata had an actual bathroom in her room on the estate grounds…but she had used chamber pots before. She turned and was about to pull down her panties when she noticed he was still watching her. She stopped and he blinked at her and she blinked at him. "You're not supposed to watch."

Naruto frowned as he thought about that. "Why?"

Hinata frowned and resorted to an age old adage. "Because my mom said boys are not supposed to watch girls do this."

Naruto blinked again. "Why?"

Hinata opened her mouth then closed it, thought for a few seconds then answered him. "Because my mom says so."

Naruto thought for a second, not sure if that made sense or not. "Why?"

Hinata thought about this again and tried to think what else her mother had said on this subject, but could only think of the last thing she had told her. "Because it isn't right."

At this tender age, Hinata had not yet been educated in sex, or why these activities were of a private matter. Indeed her mother had only told her it was not proper, boys and girls are different…and because she said so, which usually was the end of the conversation unless she wanted her bottom paddled and sent to bed with no supper.

So when Naruto yet again asked, "Why?"

Hinata very well could not tell him he would get his bottom paddled…unless her mother did it at a later date. They were the same size, but she was not an adult, and couldn't do such a thing to him.

After a few more minutes Hinata started to sniffle because she did not know what to say or what to do. This distressed Naruto to no end and he came over to her. "Why cry? Hurt?"

Hinata shook her head negatively, but tried through her sniffles to explain. "My…mother said…I shouldn't…let a boy…see me do this. It isn't right. Sniff sniff

Naruto not understanding but not wanting her to cry did not know what to do or say. On one hand, he was told the same thing by the lady who took care of him when he was younger…but no one seemed to care if he was going to the bathroom now when he had to go. Should he turn away…should he watch…?

Surprisingly, he took her hand and held it and she wiped her eyes with the other hand. For some reason she felt much better when he did that and most of her unease of the situation evaporated and she waited to see what he would do.

He smiled at her, then with his other hand he pointed himself at the pot, and peed into it until he could go no more.

Hinata blinked and realized for the first time…he was naked. She had been so intent on his eyes she had not looked at the rest of him.

She felt a surge of emotion she could not identify, she had never felt this before, but it made her face feel slightly warm. He just smiled at her then pointed to the pot. "You go. It ok."

Hinata looked at the pot, then looked at him again then nodded as she pulled her panties down and did her business.

After she was done, she realized there was no paper, or water to clean herself. She looked around, but could find nothing. When she felt the urge to cry again, Naruto reached out and took off her tee shirt. She was on the verge of stopping him, but his hands were insistent so she relented. He then tore the shirt into strips and handed them back to her. With a huge smile she accepted them and used one to clean herself, then re-covered the pot. Naruto walked over to the hay and slivered into it like a snake and sighed. Hinata watched him with wonder then realized she was cold. She hugged herself as best she could, but she did not feel any warmer. She once again felt the urge to cry. She was in a strange place, with a strange boy, and she missed her home and her parents. She tried not to make any noise but the boy must have heard her. Sitting up he blinked at her, then with a sigh he begrudgingly patted the hay next to him.

Hinata frowned at first, but the choice between freezing and sharing a make shift bed with this stranger was a relatively easy one as the voice of her mother telling her it "wasn't proper" slowly got softer and softer until she couldn't hear it anymore.

She settled into the hay next to him, trying to get as close as possible to share his body heat without actually touching him.

Naruto noticed her shivering…then remembered how he used to be held by the woman who took care of him, so he reached over, and pulled her close to him, her back against his chest.

Hinata stiffened. She had only ever been hugged by her father, and her uncle or cousin Neji, but never by any other boy…again because it didn't seem proper. But his arms seemed gentle, and it did make her feel warmer, and there was something about this that made her fear slip away, made her mother's admonishments go silent, ultimately made her feel comfortable.

She moved closer to him and felt the way she did when her father used to hold her like this. At this point, she could not see what was so wrong about it…maybe her mother was wrong about other things too? She did a slight double take as she thought about it. Could a mother be wrong? They seemed to know everything! But why would her mother tell her things like that if they were wrong? Obviously she was wrong about using the bathroom…and there was nothing wrong with them sleeping together like this. In fact…it felt right.

With a slight nod of her head, Hinata reached down and pushed her panties to her feet, then kicked them off, before settling back against him again. The new contact felt more comfortable then before, and she found it did not hurt or shame her the way her mother would describe.

Naruto felt her bare skin against his and he was surprised. He actually felt comfortable, and did not mind her sleeping here like this with him. In fact, before he dropped off to sleep again, he put more of the hay on top of her then he had on himself.

She sighed as actual sleep began to take her, and she felt warm and secure.

Hinata did not think anymore about her surroundings because she wasn't alone anymore…she would talk to whoever came to feed them in the morning…then she would go home…but she also found herself hoping she could still talk to "Moppet".

The two quietly drifted off to sleep, not aware that things would not be the way either of them wanted it to be.

O

O

Hiashi had every available man and woman scouring the city. He had gone to the guardsmen, he had questioned everyone, and he even went to the Hokage. Everyone including the ANBU had been alerted and no stone was being left unturned.

The trackers had discovered Hinata had been taken from the south wall of the Hyuga estates, by an unkempt youth. He used chloroform on her, than carried her down to the industrial sector of the city. That is where they lost her trail.

Hiashi was in a rage that no one had ever seen before, but at the same time he was in a panic that no one had ever seen before.

He knew of slavers and the black market. The slavers were a hidden organization that kept its ugly face hidden lest they faced the executioners axe. No one in the leaf tolerated it because it knew no distinction between young and old. Jiraiya was well versed with their tactics because he kept a close eye on the underworld and its doings for information.

Knowing thus, he and Hiashi, Izumi, and Hizashi had a long conversation about what to expect.

Izumi, could barely keep her composure as she worried so heavily about Hinata and her safety, Hiashi only wanted to get his hands on the half wit who would dare to lay a finger on a Hyuga, let alone his own daughter!

"Do what you can with your resources Hiashi-sama, I will get mine re-oriented immediately so we can find your daughter."

Hiashi nodded as he hugged his wife close trying to regain his composure. "I promise, anyone who harms her will suffer like no man has ever suffered before!"

Hizashi lay a hand on his brothers shoulder and squeezed it before Hiashi turned and led his wife back to their room.

When they had left the room Hizashi looked at the sanin and frowned. "I do not like you for obvious reasons, and I do not care if you do not like me, but I will do anything to make sure Hinata is unharmed. I know you have some idea of what to do, and where to go…so I promise you this, I will cooperate with you fully, do everything as you say, give you whatever you want, if you will help me to get her back."

Jiraiya blinked in surprise but then nodded slightly. "Alright. It seems we have a lot to do, and no time to do it. Go change into something less regal, and meet me at the front gate. You and I will begin OUR search."

Hizashi nodded then turned and ran for his house.

O

O

Dero counted his money and nodded. He would have more then enough. He was a student of the old adage, "With money, anything is possible."

The bald man came into the room and sat in a chair in front of Dero's desk. Without looking up from what he was doing Dero measured his associate.

"Is it taken care of?"

The man nodded. "The bodies are in the sewage, and if they are discovered before they finish decomposing, they will still be unrecognizable."

Dero smiled. The two were delicious, but he did not have room for extra baggage.

"And all is prepared for my journey?"

The bald man cleared his throat. "I still do not think this is a good idea…but all is ready."

Dero looked up from his ledger and frowned. "Your opinion is noted, and again ignored. Do your part here while I am gone, and when I come back we can all enjoy the fruits of your labor."

The bald man shrugged. "As you wish."

Dero grinned as he finished his expense report then placed the ledger in the desk and locked it.

If he was right, and he was seldom wrong, he could retire just from the next few jobs he had planned for the kid…then he would have to decide what to do with him.

Next Episode: A trip, a discovery, freedom!


	5. Chapter 5

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 5**

Hinata was content as she lay quietly against her new friend.

He snored lightly, and his nose made a little whistling sound whenever he breathed in…which of course made her giggle. But there was something about him, especially the marks on his cheeks. They looked like little whiskers. As she looked at him she wondered if he was part cat…but that was silly. Still…if he was she could give him catnip, and warm milk, and she could listen to him purr when she scratched behind his ears!

She wasn't allowed to have a cat in the house, but if he was around she wouldn't need one.

She nodded quietly to herself as she thought about it then lay her head back down next to his. She had felt much better sleeping next to him then she had sleeping in her own bed. It was strange to say the least, but she wasn't concerned anymore. She knew she was safe with him. She didn't know how she knew, or even why…she just knew.

As her eyes opened and she looked at him sleeping again, she recalled one of the little "talks" her mother had tried to have with her.

**Flashback**

Hinata's mother was showing her how to make and serve tea in one of the spare rooms that she had converted expressly for teaching her.

Hinata knelt next to the serving set, hands resting in her lap as she waited for her mother to finish setting up, when a thought occurred to her and she really wanted to know the answer.

"Momma…why are we different?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow, but did not stop what she was doing. "What do you mean my daughter?"  
Hinata blinked as she looked at her mother. "You said boys and girls are different. How?"

Izumi's hand hovered over the teapot then slowly lowered to her side. She had blushed slightly then looked at her daughter. "We are made different. Boys and girls have different parts. That is why it is not proper for little girls to use the bathroom in front of little boys or for you to run around without the proper clothing."

Hinata frowned as she thought about this then brightened as she came to a conclusion. "But you are different then me!"

Izumi thought about that then smiled at her daughter. "Yes in some ways I am. But that is because I am older. When you get older, you will be similar to the way I look now."

Hinata giggled and Izumi quirked an eyebrow at her again. "Your source of humor my daughter?"

Hinata pointed at her mother's chest still giggling. "Will I have big shirt pillows too?"

Izumi looked at Hinata's finger, seeing the area she was pointing at then gave an exasperated sigh, then poked her daughter's nose lightly with her index finger. "Ai yah Hinata…I think you have been sneaking into your uncle's library and reading his private collection!"

Hinata blinked at this as she rubbed her nose, but before she could answer her mother said in her usual no nonsense tone, "Enough. We are studying tea serving, not anatomy. Boys and girls are different, and that is all you need to know for now…and that is because I say so, and as you know…mother knows best!" She said this with a smile on her face…but Hinata well knew her mother's tone of voice counted how she was thinking, and right now she meant business!

At those words Hinata straightened up and nodded. "Hai momma."

**Recall**

So when she noticed Naruto peeing last night she realized her mother was right about something…boys and girls were different…but they needed to do the same things, so they were not so different.

Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of a door being unlocked which made her jump and look towards the far wall away from where she lay. The man who "trained" Naruto, walked into the room and turned on a switch, causing a bright light to fill the room. The brightness made her blink and cover her eyes and made Naruto squirm lightly before he sat up, knocking the hay aside and he began rubbing his eyes.

The man placed a tray near a small opening in the cage that looked like it was designed just for this purpose, and then walked over and picked up the chamber pot, and dumped its contents down a chute in the side of the wall. Naruto stood naked and walked over to the tray of food and knelt down in front of it. The man came over and ruffled Naruto's hair as he knelt there and smiled at him. "Good morning moppet…I trust you slept well." More of a statement then a question…and Naruto made no response. He had learned early not to interrupt this man when he spoke. "And how are we feeling today?"

Naruto kept his head down but raised his left hand above his head in an automatic response. "Good boy…no pain…good boy."

The man nodded as he stepped back from the cage. "Very good. You may eat now, and make sure you feed your little friend. You have a big trip ahead of you and you will need energy for what is coming ahead."

Naruto didn't comment, but turned and "dog walked" over to the hay and dug around until he uncovered Hinata. She blinked at him as he smiled down at her and she felt a warm sensation envelope her. He turned slightly and pointed to the tray, then opened his mouth and pointed a finger to it. "Food…eat."

Hinata sat up and nodded at him. When he saw she was up, he turned and scampered back to the tray where he leaned forward and sniffed lightly at it.

The man with the bald head seemed to be busy doing something at a table near the door, so Hinata took this time to squirm her way back into her panties before cautiously coming out of the hay and kneeling next to Naruto in front of the tray. Naruto looked at her then tugged lightly on the waist band of her underwear, before looking at her in confusion.

Hinata had thought about coming over naked the way Naruto did…but while she trusted Naruto…she did not trust this man that would turn and look at them every so often. She felt a creepy feeling whenever he spoke, not like the warm sensation whenever she heard or looked at her cell mate.

At first, when he opened the door she was going to ask about going home…but the man made her feel so uncomfortable, she almost urinated on herself in fear.

She made sure she was close to Naruto, but refused to look at the man's face, or say anything.

She looked at the tray and saw that there were pieces of cooked meat, and a bowl of what appeared to be milk. Naruto reached down and took a piece of meat and took a hearty bite, and chewed on it noisily, mouth open and slobbering every other bite. Hinata watched him, and when she realized she would not be getting any silverware, picked up a smaller piece of meat off the tray and nibbled on it more delicately. After she finished her first piece, Naruto was already starting on his fourth piece and seemed to be nowhere near ready to stop…his appetite was huge and she was amazed at how quickly he could wolf it down!

As she reached for the last piece his hand made contact with hers and they both looked at the meat, then at their hands touching, and they both smiled at each other. Hinata smiled cutely, than pushed the meat to him. "You can have it, you seem hungrier then I am."

But her stomach growling made him frown and touch her belly with a finger tip. "Hungry…like me…"

She blushed slightly but shook her head no.

Naruto picked up the meat with a shrug, took a smaller then normal bite of it, than handed the rest to Hinata. She blinked at him but looked at the meat slice in his hand with hungry eyes. Finally when he didn't take it back after a few seconds she gingerly took the meat and quietly thanked him. He grinned, then sipped from the bowl of milk, every so often glancing at Hinata then looking away if she saw him. For some odd reason, he could not keep his eyes off of her. He WANTED to look at her, and he slightest smile made him feel all warm and silly.

He didn't know what this meant, but he liked it…he liked it a lot.

On the other hand, Hinata hadn't expected him to give the rest of the meat, she knew he was hungry even though he ate a lot more then she did, so when he did it made her feel even warmer inside then she did earlier. She also found herself feeling in a way she never had before…warm and happy inside, with little squirmy things in her stomach. (Not that you sickos!) She didn't know what this meant…but she also liked the way it felt.

The man's voice broke both of their moods and caused them to look at him.

"Use the pot, I feel it will be a while before you can do so again."

Naruto went over to the chamber pot and began to do his business, but Hinata stayed and tried to see what the man was doing.

He seemed to be adjusting something on an article of clothing he held.

Hinata tilted her head as she watched but her train of thought was broken by Naruto as he poked her shoulder lightly.

She turned and looked at him, a question on her face, but understood when she saw him pointing to the chamber pot.

She nodded then walked over to it, but she stopped when she saw the bald man looking at her. But he wasn't just looking at her…it was like he was analyzing…studying her. As she realized he was looking at her she became aware of a feeling that she had never experienced before. It made her shiver and feel really awkward. Maybe this is what her mother had meant…maybe it WAS wrong for people to see you go potty.

Naruto's face broke her vision to the old man and he grinned at her which brought a deep feeling of relief to her…but when he went to move away, and the man had a full view of her again, the feeling returned and it made her whimper, as her hands clenched the waist band of her panties and she froze in a half squatting position.

Naruto looked where she was staring and realized she seemed upset that the bald man was looking at her.

The man always looked at him, and it didn't make him feel strange in anyway…maybe because he was used to it…so Naruto didn't understand her discomfort…still, it seemed to make him feel strange in his chest to hear her make such noises. Like a pain, but different. He thought for a second then stepped into the man's field of vision, blocking his line of site to Hinata.

Hinata felt as if she would collapse in relief. With a grateful smile she quickly did her business and cleaned up just as the man came over to see what they were doing. With a surprised smile he took note of what Naruto had done and what he was doing.

"Ah…so you like her do you? That is very interesting, very interesting indeed." With that said, he turned again and went over to the bench he was working at causing Naruto and Hinata to look at each other. Naruto cocked his head at her and grinned. "Like?"

Hinata grinned back at him in return and blushed lightly.

It was a funny feeling that she couldn't understand…but now when she looked at him, after him "protecting" her the way he did, the crawly things got more active in her stomach, and her face would get hot. She didn't remember ever feeling this way before, but she knew it wasn't a bad feeling, just a different one. In fact, there was something about this feeling even though it made her legs feel week and like she had a fever, she liked it.

Their thoughts were broken by the man snapping his fingers.

Naruto jumped then scampered over to the edge of the cell where the tray slot was, and knelt there with his hands pressed palms down to the floor.

The man nodded at his instant response and came over and ruffled his hair, before sliding the "obedience mask" on his head.

Naruto didn't move a muscle as the man molded it in place then raised his head by tilting his chin up until he could look into his eyes.

With a nod the man turned and walked back to the bench, and Naruto sat with his teeth clenched. It became obvious he was afraid as the man turned back holding the black box in his hands and Naruto began to tremble. "Do not worry, it is the usual test moppet. You are not being punished."

Naruto nodded, still taught as a bowstring, then screamed as the current shot through him, but was cut out almost as fast as it began.

Hinata screamed too as she saw the look of agony etched on his face, and ran over to help him. Thankfully, the current was already off as she reached him, and the man watched in curiosity as she touched his face, and began to cry for him.

"Moppet…moppet?"

She shook his shoulder a few times but he did not respond to her voice or her touch. In anger she turned to the balding man and screamed. "What did you do to him you big meany!? Please don't hurt him anymore!!"

To her surprise, she felt Naruto's hand touch her hand, touching his cheek, and she saw him smile at her. "Ok, no pain, just test…good boy, no pain, good boy."

The balding man nodded but made sure to note the authentic affection she displayed for him in such a short time. "Yes it was just a test…you are a good boy right now."

Hinata didn't know what to make of this, so she stayed quiet, but she felt a huge surge of relief wash through her as Naruto rose up and rested on his knees looking at her curiously. "Are you ok?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

Naruto cocked his head to the left then nodded. "Yes I'm ok…good boy."

Hinata smiled in relief and threw her arms around his neck, a few tears clouding her vision for a moment. Naruto, completely surprised by her behavior, knelt there for a moment then hesitantly hugged her back. Enjoying the sensation, but unsure of it at the same time. It had been a long time since he had had this kind of contact with anyone…but like an old rusty machine coming to life again, the old behavior, and the feelings it brought re-awakened in him and he closed his eyes and held her as she cried.

O

O

Jiraiya walked over to Hizashi a grim look on his face. He was not in his usual Sanin outfit, nor was he dressed in any conspicuous way. He wore simple peasant attire, a straw hat, and carried a walking stick. He approached a man dressed similarly and sat in the chair across from him.

"My informant tells me she was taken to a warehouse in this district. There are some men that meet there on certain nights, and they barter in all kinds of things…mostly in human trade."

Hizashi made a face but sipped his tea as if he were having a normal conversation with a friend. They had gotten more information just by themselves then the entirety of the Hyuga clan. It was hard for him to sit idly by…but they could not, would not blow their cover…especially if they wanted to get Hinata back.

"When will these dogs meet again?" Hizashi whispered around the cup.

Jiraiya smiled and slapped his hand on the table, as if Hizashi told a great joke. "Tonight at nine pm. Supposedly a new shipment of "exotic goods" came in and they try to sell them off as fast as possible. So their time table has pushed our hand, we have to go tonight or it might be too late."

Hizashi almost surged to his feet with a cry of indignation. _We can't be too late, WE WON'T be too late! _He thought fiercely to himself. _We may have already lost Naruto, we cannot lose Hinata because of these despicable bastards!!_

Jiraiya's cautioning hand seemed to rest on his knee, and his eyes practically screamed a warning for him to calm down. Slowly he began to breathe deeper, and deeper until he was calm again and smiled to Jiraiya as he poured himself another cup of tea.

Glancing around the tavern from under and around the edges of the sunglasses he understood. People were watching the two of them. They were in a darker part of the city, a part that the city guard seldom patrolled. If he gave them away, or if they suspected that they were there to do THEM no good, they would make Jiraiya and himself disappear like so many others had. At the very least, the ones they were after would disappear, and Hinata would be lost.

As his mind railed against the thought of losing Hinata, a teenage boy approached them and stood at the far edge of the table away from them both, just out of arms reach.

"I hear you two are looking for something special." He said to them in a voice just barely over a whisper. "Well if that's the case, I can take you there…before the usual time, for a price."

Jiraiya still with hand on Hizashi's knee squeezed it warningly before grinning at the youth. "Why yes…yes we are…but how do I know you aren't going to lead us somewhere and have a gang of your buddies waiting to rob us blind." Jiraiya looked at Hizashi and smiled. "No offense Tormu."

Hizashi smiled also and shrugged his shoulders. "None taken Pufon, it has been too many years for me to be sensitive about it now."

The youth raised an eyebrow and Jiraiya smiled at him again. "My friend has been blind for a while now…so I try not to make jokes about it to him or anyone else. Despite what he says he is sensitive about it still."

The boy looked closer then waved a hand in front of Hizashi's face. When he got no movement or even slight response, he pulled a dagger and thrust it forward, just far enough to make Hizashi flinch. He didn't, and inside Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief.

The boy satisfied with their story shrugged and put the knife back in his belt. "Cloth eyes or not, makes no difference to me as long as your money is good."

Jiraiya placed a silver coin on the table and slid it across to the young man, who picked it up and examined it closely. After scratching it with a fingernail, then doing the cliché bite test, he smiled and tucked it in his belt pouch. "And the rest?"

Jiraiya wagged a finger at him. "Not until you get us to this place with no signs of treachery."

The youth laughed then nodded. "Follow me then."

He turned and walked to the front of the tavern then out as Jiraiya took Hizashi by the elbow and led him out the door also.

People looked at them as they walked, but none stared to long. It seems curiosity for strangers was everywhere no matter where you went, but that was as far as it went…curiosity. Unlike the better parts of Konoha no one stopped you, or asked you stupid questions about your "business" or anything else unless it involved them somehow.

Jiraiya frowned as he thought, _If all of Konoha would adopt that attitude, it might be a better place_…then shook his head as he realized what his thoughts were leading up to and he corrected himself. _No…because this kind of "mind your own business" breeds indifference as well and helps to create the cesspool that the industrial district of the city has become…a cesspool that has been long overdue for a good cleansing…starting with the men who work out of this warehouse It becomes a difference between "minding your own business" to "turning a blind eye". A blind eye will make you blind to many things you should see, and by the time you realize what is wrong, it is usually to late to stop it._

_I hope we aren't to late._

As they walked, following the youth, Hizashi also dwelled on his own thoughts.

_I have no doubt we will save Hinata…We have to! I cannot let my brother go through the pain of losing a child, especially as sweet as Hinata. He is strong, but if Hinata were killed, it would break him…and I fear what he would turn in to if that happened. It is bad enough he still blames himself for Naruto still being missing, but this would be the end and I do not think anyone would be able to bring him back from it. I will find Hinata my brother, have no doubt, I will find her or die trying!_

They followed the youth for a time, and occasionally Jiraiya would squeeze Hizashi's arm directing his attention to their guides actions. At first Hizashi saw innocence in his movements, but then he started noticing the subtle differences.

The youth would tap a wall on a building, or kick a certain rock, and people in the area would leave or move to a new position. Some were following them, others were probably off to relay messages.

Hizashi nodded to himself as he let himself be lead by Jiraiya. _The thieves here are more organized then I suspected. As much as I hate to admit it, it is a good thing I teamed up with Jiraiya…I would never have gotten this far on my own._

The others around them that didn't follow tried to look inconspicuous and made no overt moves, but they did watch them. The hair on the back of Hizashi's neck stood up, and he had a general feeling of the eyes on them, but he felt no immediate threat as they turned another corner, and came to a large sliding door.

The boy turned and held out his hand. "We're here, pay up."

Jiraiya looked surprised or feigned surprise. "But, this is an empty alley. Where is this man who is supposed to…" He let his voice trail off and the youth looked impatient, started tapping his foot. "He's behind this door, but you're not gonna see him till I see the money."

Jiraiya thought for a moment then nodded. Reaching into his pouch he took out 4 more silver coins and held them out to the boy.

The boy hesitated for a second then gingerly took them. Despite his tough appearance, Jiraiya could see the nervous glint in his eyes as he took the money and put it in his pouch. After the money was put away the youth regained his confidence then reached over and slid the door open. "Inside. What you do from here is on you."

Jiraiya nodded and led Hizashi through the doorway but stopped when they heard the door slam shut.

A man short in stature sat in front of a table, looking over some papers and making notes on them. "Well I don't have all day."

Jiraiya nodded then led Hizashi over to the table.

Hizashi felt rather then saw people, probably guards hiding in the shadows in this room. He could "feel" at least four others in various positions around him, and knew that now as not the time to take action…he would let Jiraiya continue his charade until he was needed.

Jiraiya smiled as they stopped in front of the table, and he put the walking stick in Hizashi's hand. "Well, we are looking to purchase some goods from you."

The man grunted then laid down his pencil and looked at Jiraiya. "Look…let's be straight up here…you're looking for young flesh…right?"

Jiraiya looked sheepish then nodded vigorously. "Um…yes. That is what we are looking for."

The man laughed and two of his guards came forward into the light and shared the laugh. "Well we can supply you with what you need if you have the money to pay."

Jiraiya nodded and produced a silver Lak and laid it on the table. The man nodded then gestured to one of his guards who turned and walked back to where he had been, and flipped on a light. In the corner was a cage with seven children of various ages…the oldest no more then twelve. Hizashi swallowed hard, barely controlling his anger. All of the children were bound and gagged, and some showed signs of having been beaten, as well as other things he did not want to think about. Jiraiya nodded seemingly in satisfaction then turned to look at Hizashi. "The "goods" appear to be good Tormu…Shall we?"

Hizashi nodded as he activated his Byakugan and palmed to two heavy end throwing stars. "Let's."

Jiraiya swiftly reached out and poked the guard nearest him in the throat, causing him to choke then gasp for breath, dropping his weapon. Jiraiya then followed up with a right elbow strike to the same mans jaw, breaking it and sending him tumbling to the ground where he didn't move again. Hizashi threw both of the stars with pinpoint accuracy thanks to the Byakugan, and took both guards on either side of him in the throat so they could not cry out as they fell to the floor and bled out. With a quick back flip he landed next to the salesman and grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to his knees just as Jiraiya finished his second guard off with a vicious head but to the forehead. With a smirk he turned then walked over to the merchant. "Guards…it's so hard to find good ones these days."

The man trembled in Hizashi's grasp as he watched Jiraiya approach. "W..What do you want? Don't kill me! I can pay you!!"

Jiraiya shrugged as he squatted down so he could be at eye level with him. "I want information…you had a Hyuga girl in here at least a day ago…where is she?"

The man still trembled but shook his head. "I don't know. I've never had a Hyuga here."

Jiraiya shook his head but took Hizashi's place holding him down. Hizashi stood looking down on the small man then took off his sunglasses, showing his pale eyes. The man moaned in misery and started shaking his head. Jiraiya very casually grabbed his head and held it still so he could see what Hizashi was doing.  
Hizashi reached over and gripped the edge of the table, and concentrating his chakra into that same hand, he broke the edge off by flexing his fingers.

"You made a mistake by taking any Hyuga for your sick ends…but you especially made a mistake by taking the Lord Hyuga's daughter…my niece."

The man watched as Hizashi using just his index finger and thumb broke piece after piece off the wood until there was nothing left except a splintered pile at his feet.

"Oh…what I meant to say is I did not have a Hyuga here for longer then a few hours…hehehe…um I sold her."

Hizashi looked extremely angry so Jiraiya grabbed the mans ear and began to twist. "To who?"

The mans face screwed up in pain and his head twisted in the direction his ear was being turned, trying to alleviate the pain. "D..Dero…he is a collector, he lives outside of the district, near kings road!" The man continued to narrate to them Dero's association and even how he had the "Kyubi brat" in his possession.

Under the promise of pain, the man told all that he knew of Dero, his house, and anything else he could think of.

Hizashi nodded in satisfaction. Jiraiya released him but Hizashi leaned forward and smiled at the little man, his voice cold, and devoid of emotion. "For what you have done, in the past as well as recently, death is too good or you."

His fingers struck faster then the eye could follow and poked three points on the front of his forehead, and somewhere to the middle of both sides.

The man fell to the floor on his side, eyes wide open, and began to drool.

Jiraiya looked down then looked at Hizashi as he flexed his fingers. "He isn't dead…but he is now locked inside of his mind."

Jiraiya blinked and looked at the man again. "You mean he is in a coma?"

Hizashi shook his head. "No. He is unable to move, to speak, anything. He can only see and hear what is going on around him. I can think of no other fitting prison."

Jiraiya nodded but gained a new found respect for the man he was aiding. A very cold blooded thing he did, but he also could think of nothing better then what he would have done. "Will he recover?"

Hizashi shrugged his shoulders. "It is not unheard of…maybe in a few decades."

They went and released the children and soon had members of the watch swarming through the warehouse rounding anyone up that may have been involved. Hizashi and Jiraiya did not stick around for the roundup however, but instead went to Dero's house.

O

O

Dero had finished packing and was in the process of packing up the two other "Packages" he was taking with him. They had fitted the girl in matching leather pants as Naruto, and a leather halter top to cover her modesty, all though Dero kept staring at her after they dressed her.

Hinata was happy to be wearing clothes again, and she smiled at Naruto and whispered to him. "Look, we match now."

Naruto nodded and smiled at her in a kids manner as they both knelt in the cage next to each other. Dero and the bald man both moved a wheeled, traveling cage next to the permanent one and opened the door, but as they were about to load them in, there was a commotion outside of the room, loud enough to startle everyone! Sounds of fighting reached their ears and Dero stalked angrily out of the room. The bald man listened intently for a few seconds then quickly walked to a corner of the room, pressed a random seeming block on the wall, then walked through a doorway that opened. Naruto watched in fascination as it seemed he walked through a solid rock wall! Naruto had never seen anything like it before, but his attention was moved again before he could further contemplate the mystery.

A man's cry of pain made them both turn and look to the door, wondering what was happening until Dero came flying in, flung by Jiraiya's hand. Dero crashed into an unconscious heap against the wall, and Jiraiya's eyes widened at the two as Hizashi walked in behind him.

As soon as Hinata saw her uncle she clasped her hands in front of her and began crying. The last twenty four hours rushed back to her, and all the discomfort and pain rushed out in one cry of relief. "OJISAN!!!" she wailed as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Are you alright?"

She bawled and clung to him so for a time he could not get any coherent thoughts from her, but in that time, the city watch arrived and began to clean up the remainder of the mess and took Dero into custody. The bald man, unfortunately was no where to be found, but the only person to notice his disappearance was Naruto, and he was still too distracted and nervous by all the new faces around him.

The Hokage was notified, and he along with Hiashi and Ayami rushed to the guards' main office where they all were taken to be questioned. Hinata had not left Naruto's side the entire time, but she would not let either of them leave Hizashi's side. Hinata looked wit anxiety at her mother until with tears in her eyes, she ran up and scooped Hinata up and held her tight!

Hiashi rushed over and hugged them both, before looking at Naruto. He looked to Jiraiya, and then Hizashi questioningly and they both nodded. Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "We haven't been able to check yet, but we're almost 100% positive…it's him."

Naruto not sure what to do crouched down on all fours and tried not to draw attention to himself. He only knew one person here for sure…he didn't recognize anyone else, and he felt once again, scared, and alone…

O

Next Episode: The Dilemma…


	6. Chapter 6

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 6**

It was going to be one of those days.

Hiashi looked to Jiraiya who in turn looked to Hizashi who in turn looked back at Hiashi. None of them knew what to do.

It was originally thought that Naruto would be a normal four year old boy. He would run, and play, learn and adapt to his new life in the Hyuga compound.

Since Hinata's kidnapping, the guards had been doubled, and no child was to be left alone for ANY reason. It was discovered the maid in question had gone to the restroom as she told Hinata, but had also gone and talked to one of the guards she had been flirting with in the past. The guard was chastised, and demoted…the maid however, was discharged from the main houses work staff and reassigned to a new position where she would learn from her mistakes. Jiraiya was not told where, but he knew Hizashi had a bad temper, and Hiashi was more then prepared to make someone suffer for his daughter's discomfort.

The good news was Hinata.

Hinata seemed to bounce back from her ordeal with little to no adverse effects, much to Hiashi and Izumi's relief. The very next day she was tending her flowers, smiling and baking in the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

Naruto however…

**Flashback**

Izumi's scream made Hiashi drop his writing brush and bolt toward the bedrooms near his study. He had not heard Izumi scream like that in years and he thought, his wife usually calm and collected, sounded like she was terrified now.

He came upon his wife standing with a hand over her mouth, and pointing into the open bedroom.

As Hiashi gently pushed her aside and looked in on the chaos he never expected to see, he realized she wasn't terrified as much as horrified.

The bed that they lay Naruto in the night before, was for lack of a better word, destroyed.

The mattress had been torn open, and all the stuffing removed, the sheets and blankets were ripped to shreds, and the whole mess was piled and mounded into…for lack of a better word, a nest.

Hiashi did not know what to say…least of all what to do. To top it off, it smelled as if someone had defecated somewhere in the room and Hiashi was afraid to think of where. Towards the middle of the mess was a small fold that Hiashi could spot a set of blue eyes staring back at him from in the middle. Watching and waiting to see what he would do. He knew that Naruto had been through a bad ordeal…he knew that Naruto was for all intents and purposes a lost soul…but how to bring him back? Hiashi thought at first to scold him, but then he remembered Naruto's reaction before they got him to the compound…

**Flash…somewhere south of sanity…**

Naruto was stiff and barely responsive when the doctors asked him questions. He seemed ill at ease, and kept looking to Hinata, who unfortunately was held tightly by her mother.

While nervous though, Naruto seemed to take the doctors poking and prodding well…until they tried to remove the mask.

One doctor had grasped the clasps and he grew instantly violent! So much so that no one tried to touch the mask again. Four house members and numerous stitches and shots would attest to that! They say the human mouth is very dirty, well those same house members will admit the teeth are very sharp too. Naruto stood in the corner that night and growled at anyone that came near him, teeth bared and eyes hardened. He seemed more like a cornered animal then a child they were trying to help. They were at a standstill until Hinata pulled her fathers robes. "Daddy…let me!" At some point during this she pulled away from her mother, as Izumi was too shocked by Naruto's behavior until Hinata had slipped from her grasp.

Hiashi blinked but then nodded to his daughter with hope in his eyes.

Izumi reached out a hand, wanting to stop her, but Hiashi gave Hinata the ok, so she could not argue with her husband's decision.

Izumi slowly lowered her hand until it pressed atop the other one at her hip, and stared on unhappily.

Naruto crouched in the corner still growling from time to time at everyone else in the room, but when Hinata approached him he stopped growling and actually whined at her.

His eyes seemed to plead with her…and she felt a strong pull of emotion that made her sad. He looked scared…terrified actually, and very alone.

_No_. she thought to herself. _Naruto-kun will never be alone again! _

In a very adult manner Hinata cupped his cheek with her left hand and smiled at him before she hugged him.

Everyone stood flabbergasted. Not a single jaw wasn't on the floor. No one could believe that this child was able to comfort and calm Naruto where everyone else had failed.

It was a rather touching scene which made a few smile. Izumi however, seemed horrified as she watched her daughter hold and provide comfort and soft feelings to him. She was torn between yelling at Hinata to get away from him, and going over and snatching her away from him…but she knew she could not contradict her husband in front of others, especially other house members. That would be highly disrespectful and it would cause them both to lose "face" in the eyes of their own household. Izumi continued to watch, wringing her hands painfully as Hinata whispered to Naruto and stroked his face. After a few minutes Hinata looked at her father and smiled.  
"Its ok daddy, he is just confused and scared. It was how I felt when I woke up in the other place with him. Moppet just needs to get used to it first."

Hiashi walked a few careful steps closer to them, but stopped when Naruto looked at him and growled. Hinata shushed him and told him it was ok, but he still watched Hiashi warily until he laid a gentle hand on Hinata's head and rubbed it affectionately. "Thank you my daughter. It should not surprise me that he has affection to you."

Naruto blinked as he watched the reaction of Hinata who smiled cutely and he remembered the man who trained him.

Naruto blinked then pulled away from Hinata, just enough so he could look in her face. With a shaky finger he pointed to Hiashi. "Who?"

Hianta looked up at her father and smiled. "That is my otousan…my father. I call him daddy." she said cutely which caused Naruto to look up at the other man. Hinata seemed to approve of the man in front of him.

It was no wonder Naruto was confused at first. There were so many strange faces and stranger emotions swirling around him…and Naruto didn't like any of it! He wanted to run…he wanted to hide…he wanted to call for…someone…he couldn't remember who…but he was sure there was someone he was missing. But what made him almost lose it was when the first man tried to remove the mask…only the bald man would do that…and Naruto remembered the first time he tried to take the mask off himself. It was like the man punishing him without being there! After that happened, Naruto had lost some of the feeling in his fingers and toes. It is assumed that he had suffered some nerve damage, but since he did not tell anyone what had happened, no one bothered to check to see if he was alright or not, and the feeling did return to him after a time. So after that naturally, Naruto waited until the bald man removed the mask and didn't let anyone else touch it again…including him.

Naruto was wary as he looked at Hiashi's smiling face, but here was his new friend Hinata…and she seemed to trust this man she called "daddy".

After a few seconds Naruto nodded. If she trusted him, then that was a good enough endorsement for him.

Naruto, already on all fours, lowered his eyes to the floor and raised his left hand above his head, palm facing the floor. "Good boy…no pain daddy…good boy."

This gesture was not lost on Hiashi, and it broke his heart and angered him at the same time. He had seen this done countless times, to horses, dogs, even larger less domesticated animals…and of course slavers did it to humans…but he had not expected to find his adopted son like this.

Someone had broken Naruto's spirit, tore him down and rebuilt him into…this. Hiashi swore if he ever got his hands on the men responsible…

But that was a lesser concern right now.

Forcing the biggest and friendliest smile he ever wore, Hiashi looked at Naruto but gently spoke to Hinata. "Can you help him take off his mask…we want to examine him and make sure he does not have any injuries."

Hinata nodded and looked around Naruto's head until she found some complicated looking clasps near the base of his skull. When she reached for it Naruto dropped to the floor and began to mumble over and over again, "Good boy, no pain, good boy…"

Every time Hinata tried to grasp the clasp he would move his head away from her, but he made no move to attack her. Hiashi found his behavior to be strange to say the least, but when Hinata finally grasped the back of his mask, Naruto became frantic and began to babble incoherently and whine! He seemed torn between wanting to stop her, but not wanting to make her unhappy.

Before she could manipulate it, Hiashi reached over and stopped his daughter then waited for Naruto to calm before asking him a few questions.

"Why don't you want to take the mask off Naruto?"

The boy looked up at the man called daddy then frowned. Didn't he know about the mask? Didn't he know the pain it caused him? And why did he call him Naruto? Didn't he know that was his old name?

Naruto blinked in confusion, but tried to answer the best he could with his limited knowledge. "Pain, hurt…bad boy…hurt! Good boy, no pain, no hurt." And for emphasis Naruto pointed to the mask as his eyes pleaded with Hiashi.

Jiraiya leaned forward, but kept his distance, not wanting to rile Naruto up again. "In my travels I have heard of similar devices…but the ones I was made familiar with were collars, and they are used to stop dogs from barking too much. When they bark, it gives them a mild shock. This is the first I have heard of or seen a mask used in this manner."

Hiashi frowned as he looked at the toad sage. "So they treated my son like an animal? Like he was a dog??"

Jiraiya shrugged. There wasn't much else he could say. He knew Hiashi's reaction would not be favorable…but he couldn't give him a definitive answer because he wasn't there.

Hiashi reached out and lightly pat Naruto's head, which seemed to calm him. In his gentlest voice he reassured the boy. "We will find a way to take the mask off, don't worry."

Naruto wasn't worried, he started to feel comfortable again with an authority figure he could answer to. His feelings were fairly level as he looked at Hinata and immediately felt better. And this time when the doctors approached, Hiashi gave him a nod of approval, and Hinata stayed at his side…so he allowed them to examine him.

The rest of the night they made sure he was healthy. He was a bit malnourished, but the physician assured Hiashi that that would be easy to correct in a few days with proper food and vitamins. While they checked Naruto, Hinata looked at her father. "Daddy…you said he was your son. Does that mean he is my brother?"

Hiashi nodded down at his daughter, than lifted her up onto his lap. "Yes my daughter. I have adopted him. He is the son of a very good friend of mine, who died just before you were born. I promised to take care of him, and it is a promise I will keep."

Hinata nodded as she thought about that, then she brightened and smiled a huge smile to her father. "Does that mean he will live with us?"

Hiashi chuckled lightly then nodded. "Yes my daughter, Naruto will live with us from now on."

This brought great joy to Hinata as she buried her head against Hiashi's shoulder. He could feel the happiness coming off of her in waves, and it made him feel a lot better then he had felt in months. She leaned back and looked at her father again.

"But…why do you call him Naruto? He told me his name was Moppet…and that mean man called him that too."

Hiashi blinked then shook his head. "It may be a name they forced him to recognize. The men who held him, and who had you were not very nice men. They…hurt Naruto, and tried to make him into something else…something bad."

Hiashi was not sure how much she would understand, and honestly he did not want to delve too deeply into it. There were some things her little mind were not ready for, and he would spare her of such knowledge if he could.

Sadly, Hinata remembered what the bald man had done to Naruto to test the device, and she realized then that there must have been other things, worse things that they had done to him.

Hiashi looked down as he heard his daughter sniffle and frowned lightly. "What distresses you Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at her father and pointed to Naruto while she wiped her eye with her free hand. "I saw them hurt him…the man with no hair made him scream without touching him…he had a box with buttons on it, and it made mop…I mean Naruto scream and fall on the floor. I wanted to help him, but I could not reach the man…so I could not use the gentle fist."

Hiashi blinked in surprise. That his daughter would physically fight with someone to stop Naruto from being hurt both shocked him, and made him feel very proud.

Kissing her forehead, he rubbed her back and bounced her on his knee a little to get her to stop crying.

After a short time, Hinata's tears had stopped and he smiled down at her. With a thought, Hiashi leaned close to her ear. "Tell me little one…do you like Naruto?"

Hinata smiled then blushed before burying her head against his shoulder again.

With a bigger smile of his own, Hiashi went back to watching the doctors' fuss over Naruto, until they finally decided it was safe to take him home.

At that point Jiraiya absented himself from them in order to rest, but promised he would be back in the morning.

Hizashi also excused himself so that he could be with his wife and son, but he would also return in the morning.

That was when they finally put him in the bedroom once they got back to the Hyuga manor. He seemed worn out, as much as Hinata who fell asleep in her father's arms on the way back to the house. Izumi saw to putting Hinata in her room, while Hiashi tucked Naruto in. Who would have suspected he wouldn't stay there?

**Flash Forward**

Hiashi crouched down and shook his head with a slight smirk. "Naruto…come out of there."

Naruto blinked from the interior of his "nest" as he considered Hiashi, and the fuming Izumi. He liked the man in front of him…mainly because he smiled at Naruto, and made him feel more comfortable. Izumi unfortunately, made him feel like he was a step away from being paddled…or worse! With her standing there scowling at him, he knew the safest place for him was NOT where she was standing. "Not safe…mean woman…hurt."

Hiashi blinked then followed Naruto's eyes to his wife who stood there with a look of cold fury on her face. Not understanding the source of her anger other then the mess Naruto had made he sighed. "Well Izumi is a little cross because you have made quite a mess in this room. I will speak with her later and hopefully she will forgive you."

Izumi composed herself under Hiashi's scrutiny, than nodded once, curtly to him before turning and shuffling down the hall.

Hiashi knew he would have a long, painful talk with his wife later in the evening…and he was fairly certain he would be the worse for it. While he loved his wife, and he was the lord of the Hyuga manor, he also knew he had to sleep with the lady of the manor…and that was usually where he made most of his concessions. _Better angry outside of the bedroom then in it! _he thought.

When Izumi was out of earshot, Hiashi turned and smiled at Naruto again. "There…she has left. Will you come out now?" Naruto blinked at Hiashi, then slowly slithered out of his makeshift bed, and crouched there with a slight smile on his face. "Good boy?"

Hiashi under normal circumstances would be angry, but he knew once Jiraiya explained the living conditions they found him in, that there would be special circumstances to his upbringing now, and that would also entail a lot of understanding.

"Not quite Naruto, but we will work on it."

Which brings us back to the…

**Present**

The men were trying to teach Naruto about living in a house….which included eating at a table.

This was a monstrous undertaking and they realized it now as they watched Naruto cram everything within reach in his mouth, half of it falling out on the table since he didn't know how to chew with his mouth closed yet. When the lady that took care of him died, there was no one to teach him things like…table manners. Silver ware became things that made noise when tapped on the table or plates, and the plates and glasses became…percussion instruments. The men that "trained" Naruto did to feed Naruto in manageable portions…so he knew nothing of social graces…just shove it in and swallow.

Food was good…but Naruto began to notice a hollow feeling inside of himself. He remembered feeling like that before, but he wasn't sure why. He stopped for a moment and looked at the three men watching him…but when the feeling didn't go away, he shrugged then continued eating.

As pieces of food whizzed by them, Jiraiya calmly took a piece of lettuce off of his shoulder, and placed it on the plate in front of him. "Well," He said, grin firmly fixed to his face. "At least he knows how to share."

The two other men looked at him incredulously then burst into laughter and continued laughing until it hurt.

It had been years since Hiashi laughed like that, and Hizashi laughed because he was happy to hear his brother laugh.

The three men laughing made him stop and watch them. It sounded interesting. They laughed like something was incredibly funny, and it made Naruto want to laugh too.

The laughter was infectious enough that even Naruto started to laugh. Haltingly at first as he tried to mimic the three men…but then out of no where he laughed, a high pitched belly shaking sound that made all three men look at him a bit startled, but then they resumed laughing again.

They say laughter is the best medicine, that it helps not only the body, but the mind heal as well. If this was true then this was indeed a good thing. Unbeknownst to the three men, Naruto had not laughed in months…and after a few minutes of him laughing, he burst into tears. The laughter hadn't stopped yet…but the emptiness inside of him didn't fill in, and it began to make him feel worse, and soon he was crying in earnest.

At first, the three men thought he was crying because he had laughed so hard, but when he had fallen onto the floor and curled in on himself, they were at a loss for words.

Hiashi looked confused as he stood, caught between wanting to go to him, and his own pride. The toad sage was at a loss for what to do, but Hizashi got up and jogged to the end of the hall. Hiashi watched him go for a second, even more confused.

His brother always seemed to know what to do with children, so Hiashi wasn't sure what made him get up and leave when he needed his guidance now more then ever.

Slowly Hiashi stood then walked stiffly over to Naruto and rubbed his back a few times and made shushing sounds to try and sooth him.

It always worked with Hinata when she was sad…but Hiashi didn't seem to be making any headway with Naruto as he continued to bawl.

Naruto could not remember ever feeling this way, he had not cried since the last time he could remember…unfortunately he could not remember when that was. His chest felt almost totally empty now, and that made him sadder then he could ever remember being. He knew he needed something…he didn't know what but he needed something to stop the pain that seemed to be eating away at him. He looked up at Hiashi, and wondered at the man who looked concerned at him. He seemed as torn as he was, like he didn't know what to do either.

Naruto blinked at him, the tears still coursing down his cheeks, and he felt the sudden urge to grab a hold of him, and cling to him…but a familiar voice made him jerk his head to the entry of the dining room.

"Moppet? Moppet what's wrong?"

Hizashi walked in behind Hinata as she dashed over and hugged him, and his arms automatically circled around her and he bawled against her, still not sure why, but strangely comforted by her presence. "Hi…Hinata…hurt!"

She blinked down at him, trying not to cry herself as his sobs started to make her feel sad also. "Wh..where does it h..hurt Mop…Naruto?" Hinata was still unused to calling him Naruto, but she would try her best every time.

Naruto leaned back and looked at her, then pointed to his chest. "Heart hurt…not happy!"

Hinata nodded as she laid a hand on his chest, than touched her own. "I know Naruto-kun…it hurts me too."

What Hinata hadn't spoken about, not even to her mother, she felt lonely since they got back to the compound. Her mother had come and got her up early, and put her to work on her lessons, and when Hinata tried to go see Naruto to make sure he was alright, Izumi would make excuse after excuse…like she was trying to keep Hinata and him apart.

Hinata didn't understand it, but she did know that she missed him, and his beautiful eyes…and cute whisker marks.

The not so surprising thing was that once Hinata hugged Naruto, they both began to feel better, and the empty feeling went away.

The honorific Hinata used surprised Hiashi…but he said nothing, only smiled at his brother as the two children hugged each other and cried together.

Hizashi walked over and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "I figured since he seemed only comfortable around Hinata, getting her might be the best thing for him."

Hiashi nodded slowly and smiled at his brother. "I thank you for your quick thinking brother. I was going to hug him, but I think it is possible that I would have made him more uncomfortable then I would have been. It seems there is still much I need to overcome myself in order to be the best father I can be to him." The two nodded at each other as Jiraiya looked on impassively. The toad sage was obviously thinking something, but no one noticed as Hinata held Naruto and gently patted his head while they both cried.

Inside, she felt it too…a pain that went so deep she didn't understand it, but she wanted more then anything to help erase it. At that point she made a child's vow as she cried quietly with him, she would do anything to make him happy, and in turn, that made her happy as well.

Hiashi felt a tingle in his mind…something unexplainable, but not bad. Not thinking to hard about it, he chalked it up to the sentimental moment.

At some point though, Izumi came to see why Hinata had not returned, and when she saw her holding Naruto, a look of pure disgust crossed her face…but seeing Hizashi and Hiashi sitting there talking quietly, she turned and left the room without comment. Not seeing her come or leave, the two men continued to talk as nothing, but the toad sage saw more then he wanted to, and he frowned deeply at the implications of her expression.

O

O

Izumi's thoughts were a mad jumble of anger, disgust, self pity, and distrust…all aimed at one person.

She couldn't understand why her husband couldn't see him for what he was…but she also knew that she would not be able to convince him otherwise. She knew deep within her being that he was doing what he promised to do, and while that honorable thing he did was probably best for the boy, it did not sit well with her. In her opinion, Hiashi was being foolish about this promise, she knew he would not go back on his word, because he was a proud, and honorable man…but she fervently wished he would.

But there were many times, while she admired him for his honor, she also wanted to scream at him because of it.

This was just one of those times.

It would be easier if she tried to see the boy as something other then what she saw every time she looked at him.

A beast, an animal, a monster.

She couldn't help it really. She saw nothing wrong with the way she felt and couldn't honestly see why more people didn't feel the same.

Everyone that lived through the Kyubi's attack saw the boy the same way. Very few if any actually looked at the boy with less then fear or loathing. They all expected the monster to emerge one day and finish what it had started so many years ago.

The only reason Hiashi didn't see Naruto as a monster was because of the promise he made to the boys father, and the fact that he kept hoping the boy would become some kind of reincarnated version of the fourth. It had to be. Her husband could not be that blind!

She didn't understand it…it made no sense to her really, but she would honor her husband's decision…if not the exact letter of it.

Just because he could accept the child, didn't mean she would.

The image of her daughter holding the boy almost overwhelmed her again as she shuffled into the bathroom and began to scrub her hands, trying to remove the dirt that she imagined was there from touching him.

She knew even though she had not come anywhere near him…the foul essence permeated anything that was near it, and she would have to make sure Hinata had a good hot bath later with plenty of soap!

In the meantime, she scrubbed until she was satisfied.

O

O

Hiashi watched the two little ones for a time then looked startled at his brother. Hizashi, unsure why he warranted such an expression, wiped one hand across his nose then looked at it, before looking at Hiashi. "Is it gone? What?"

Hiashi shook his head and chuckled before clapping his brother on the shoulder. "No you bumpkin…I have just had a spectacular idea…one that should help us and Naruto at the same time!"

With a look of bewilderment he waited for his brother to expand on his statement.

"It is so obvious I am shocked we had not thought of it yet."

Hizashi was still waiting as Hiashi congratulated himself, and after a few moments of his brother nodding to himself, he finally lost his patience and poked him in the shoulder hard enough to get his attention.

"Ow! Brother if you wanted to spar so badly…"

Hizashi almost poked him again in a spot that would have caused him to lose control of his bowels, but decided it was not prudent for him to have an accident on himself in front of Jiraiya or the kids…although the kids would laugh to no end! "Your idea brother? While you may be a genius, I sadly am not."

Hiashi blinked then laughed out loud. "I am sorry my brother, I was caught in the moment."

The lord of the Hyuga took a deep breath and expelled it with a smile. "Now…as I see it, we three have met with utter failure teaching Naruto anything. But…there is one person who seems to have captured his attention whole heartedly and holds it with the barest of efforts. "Hizashi's face lit up as he realized now who his brother spoke of then nodded. "How stupid of us…the perfect tutor for him was right here all along…but won't Izumi have a problem? After all she is teaching Hinata during these times of day."

Hiashi considered for a moment then nodded solemnly. "You are correct…but what I will do is have Izumi split her time teaching Hinata, and Hinata will then teach Naruto the rest of the time what she knows and has learned. On the days that Naruto is not learning with Hinata, we will teach him to control his emotions, and then lean towards training him in the martial arts." Hiashi turned and held up a finger to silence Jiraiya as he was about to protest. "In time toad sage, in time. While I understand your desire to begin his training, it will do you no good until two things happen. One: We get him a better concept of understanding. Two: We get the damn mask off of him!"

Hizashi and Jiraiya both chuckled at this but Hinata had a blush firmly under her eyes, and darkening her cheeks. "Daddy…don't be a potty mouth!"

Naruto, who had stopped crying finally and just carefully held on to Hinata nodded in agreement although he had no idea why daddy would want to eat or drink from a potty!

EWWWWW!!!

Hiashi blushed lightly then nodded to his daughter, giving her a slight bow. "Hai my daughter, I apologize profusely. I will have your mother wash my mouth with soap later."

Hinata nodded once to her father while the other men laughed.

Hiashi understood their laughter all too well…if he asked his wife to do such a thing…SHE WOULD!

Hiashi burst into laughter himself, and the men shared the mirthful moment while the two children stared on in confusion.

After a time, Hiashi called both children over to him with a gesture and a big smile.

Hinata bounded over to her father, pulling Naruto along by his hand until they stood in front of him.

"Hinata, I have a request for you to perform some tasks for me…now these are very important tasks, so I will need you to take them very seriously."

Hinata clapped her hands and nodded. "Hai father, I will perform as you command!"

Hiashi nodded as Hizashi smiled at them. Naruto just looked confused.

"Well my daughter, as you know there is much that Naruto does not know…and it is difficult for us to teach him, because we do not understand the way he thinks…but you seem to have a good grasp on how he thinks and behaves, so I want you to teach Naruto the things that will be necessary for him to live here with us…and to eventually move into society. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Yes father, I get to spend more time with Naruto-kun!"

Hiashi laughed before he ruffled Hinata's hair. "Yes that is one way to look at it, but you will have to continue your studies with your mother as well my daughter, and she will not go easy on you just because you are helping to train Naruto…so you will have to work twice as hard!"

Hinata firmed her bottom lip and nodded solemnly. "I will do it father, I know I can! I cannot fail Naruto-kun!"

Surprised by the amount of emotion in Hinata's voice, Hiashi only nodded. He had never seen this kind of drive in his daughter before, and he was impressed by how strongly she felt. "Very good my daughter…you may start teaching him first thing tomorrow. For now, the two of you should go play…wait…I think you should start teaching him tonight. Naruto needs to understand what to do and what not to do in a bedroom."

Jiraiya chuckled, but cleared his throat as Hiashi glared at him.

Hinata nodded as she took Naruto's hand. "As you wish father. I will teach him all that I know, and you will be proud!"

Hiashi nodded as he shooed the two young ones to the exit of the dining hall. "Of that I have no doubt my daughter. No doubt at all."

Next Episode: Why?


	7. Chapter 7

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of that day, Hinata tried to cram as much knowledge into his head as possible. After five hours straight, Hiashi called a halt. "Hinata-chan, I believe that is enough for today. I think if you tried to teach him anymore practical knowledge, his head will explode."

Indeed, as she looked at Naruto she could see the strain in his eyes as he tried to assimilate everything she had taught him. Hinata had talked to Naruto about everything she could think of from table etiquette, to talking properly and clan customs.

The impressive thing was Hinata was actually a very well educated child for her age, and her father was very proud of the way she was starting to pass that knowledge onto Naruto, but she had to learn moderation.

Hinata placed a hand to her mouth then hugged Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I will slow down next time!" Hiashi smiled as he placed a hand on both of them. "Why don't you go take a bath my daughter, get ready for bed. I will speak with your mother about your new responsibilities. Tonight you will be sleeping in Naruto's bedroom because I want you to teach him about sleeping in a bedroom as we discussed earlier. Perhaps with you there, he will be less inclined to "create" his own bed this time."

Hinata nodded before giving Naruto one final squeeze and heading off to her bedroom and the inevitable bath.

Naruto looked at Hiashi and wondered why he was smiling. After a few minutes of watching him he made his thoughts known. "Daddy happy?"

Hiashi looked back at Naruto a little startled and smiled. "Why yes Naruto, I am happy. I have my wife…I have my daughter…and I have you. But most important to me," And here is where Hiashi reached over and rubbed his head, making him smile. "I believe you and Hinata have each other. Do you know what that means?"

At Naruto's confused look and shake of his head Hiashi put a hand on his shoulder and guided him back towards the bedrooms. "You and Hinata are close now, I can see it in both of your eyes and faces. An amazing occurrence since you only just met and have not had much interaction. I know she will do much to make you happy, I am hoping you will feel the same for her."

Naruto thought for a moment, trying to rework the words so his mind would understand…but some of the words were just so far beyond him he couldn't make heads or tails what they were supposed to mean. But he did understand a few things. Hiashi watched as Naruto tried to concentrate and he realized he had talked right over his head, than found there was an easier way to get the results he wanted.

"Naruto, you like Hinata don't you? You wouldn't want anyone to hurt her would you?"

Naruto blinked for a second then shook his head fiercely in the negative!

"No…no hurt Hinata! Hinata good girl…friend…no hurt!!"

Hiashi made shushing sounds to him then lightly pat his head. "Not you Naruto, I know you won't hurt Hinata…but someone else might. I need you to protect Hinata…do you understand? Protect."

Naruto calmed visibly then nodded slowly. "Protect…no hurt…protect Hinata."

Hiashi grinned at Naruto which made him grin back. "Very good Naruto, but…call her Hinata-chan, that is what you call a woman you like a lot. You do like Hinata a lot don't you?"

Naruto thought for a moment…causing a small wisp of smoke to rise from his head then nodded again. "Like Hinata, Hinata-chan good girl, protect."

Hiashi felt like a heel, but he pressed just a little more…he had to make sure.

"Love Naruto…you must love her. Nothing else is acceptable."

Naruto's face contorted as he considered the word then blinked as if in pain. "Love Hinata daddy?"

Hiashi smiled and nodded to Naruto. It was a simple idea…Hiashi just wanted to put the idea in his head in the hope it would take root and grow on its own. "Yes Naruto, I love Hinata, Izumi loves Hinata, and you should love Hinata too.

Naruto frowned deeply as he thought on the idea. "Love Hinata-chan." He mumbled quietly. After a while he looked at Hiashi and smiled. "Ok…love Hinata-chan, protect Hinata-chan!" Hiashi grinned back at Naruto, a huge feeling a relief washing over him, but at the time Hiashi did not realize how fierce or dedicated Naruto's protection of Hinata would be.

O

Naruto sat quietly staring at the walls of the bedroom. To him, this room was lonelier then the cage he had slept in at the bald man's house. It was unfamiliar, it was clean, and to him it did not smell right. He had long grown accustomed to the smell of his own waste, and old hay…but this room smelled of something like flowers he could not identify, and the bed they wanted him to sleep in was completely uncomfortable to him. He wanted his hay.

His bottom lip curled out in a pout as he sighed.

More then that he wanted his Hinata-chan.

After his conversation with Hiashi, he began to see as much of the conversation as he could understand. Hinata needed to be protected…from what he was not sure…but she needed to be protected. But right now he could not protect her, because she was in another room and he was here.

Hinata had been there earlier, and after a barrage of whys, she was able to explain to Naruto, mostly, why he couldn't destroy the mattress, or the sheets, or blankets, or poop in the flower vase.

Of course that last part filled her with giggles every time she tried to explain it up until her mother arrived and told her it was time for bed. She was supposed t sleep in the same room with him, but obviously, Izumi vetoed that idea, so Hinata came and kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight Naruto-kun. See you in the morning!"

Naruto watched her walk to the door, a smile on his face. "Goodnight Hinata-chan."

Hinata stopped then turned slowly to look at him, a slight blush under her eyes. _He..he called me Hinata-chan!_ Hinata was not sure why, but this filled her with a happiness that made her shiver. Izumi looked as if she would faint, but recovering quickly, she took Hinata by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

For a while, the smile stayed on his face as he thought of her…now though Naruto made a sound of disgust as he stared at the walls in his room again. Nope…still the same four walls.

After a few minutes though, Naruto had a stellar idea!

In the history of ideas, this would go down as one of Naruto's finest.

O

The next few weeks passed with much joy for Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata would work very hard with her mother, only asking questions that were necessary for her to understand, then would hurry to teach Naruto what she had learned. Izumi was dead set against this at first, claiming it would deter from Hinata's learning, and would make it harder for her to adjust to becoming a proper wife for when the time arrived.

Hiashi however assured Izumi that it was the best course, and would actually help both Hinata and Naruto to grow both as people, and maybe much more. Izumi HATED the idea, but once again, she balanced her duty as Hiashi's wife against what pain it would cause her personally. Hiashi had always made good decisions for the clan and for them personally, but she felt the time was going to come soon, that she would not defer to him any longer on this subject.

So Hinata taught, and Naruto learned.

Of course, she didn't teach Naruto everything she learned…there were some things he would never use himself. Tea service would not be one of his lessons because he would never serve tea to anyone. As Hiashi's claimed child, he would be slated to become the next clan head, if he agreed to the appointment later in his life. Unfortunately since he did not posses the Byakugan, he would be a figure head, never the true leader. In truth he would have to marry a Hyuga that had the Byakugan in order for his words to have an impact on the family. Otherwise it would fall to Hinata or whatever child Hiashi and Izumi had together.

Hygiene turned out to be one of the longest lessons that Hinata would teach to Naruto. Not the longest, but one of the longest.

**Flashback**

Hinata was a little frustrated with Naruto and it showed clearly on her face.

She had explained this over and over again to him, but he still seemed to have a little trouble remembering what to clean and why.

Thus far they had been left alone this day, which surprised Hinata since in the previous days her mother would come in and "check up" on them as she would say.

Hinata did not understand why her mother would do it…she never brought them snacks, nor anything to drink, but she would stick her head in and listen to what Hinata was telling Naruto, then ask if everything was fine, then leave again.

Hinata's young mind could not grasp what Izumi was doing, but she did understand that her absence today must mean she was busy with something her father was doing. Whenever he had important people come to the estate, Izumi would be by his side, serving tea and other refreshments. It was her duty, and Hinata's mother took that very seriously.

But back to the problem at hand.

Naruto stank.

Nothing fancy about it…he reeked.

Hinata leaned forward and sniffed at him then pulled away, wrinkling her nose. "You didn't bathe or brush your teeth did you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked sheepish for a moment then grinned. "Forgot…sorry."

Hinata hmphed as she began to fill the tub with warm water. After setting the plug, she poured in some "manly" smelling bath salts and tossed a bar of soap in as well.

Naruto watched her for a few minutes before turning to the mirror and looking at his teeth. Not seeing anything wrong he turned back to her, but found her staring at him crossly, hands on hips and her left foot tapping the floor.

Naruto grinned then blushed lightly before picking up a toothbrush, applying a liberal amount of toothpaste, and began brushing his teeth under Hinata's watchful eye.

He saw her in the mirror and finally she smiled at him. "That's it Naruto-kun…up and down, side to side. You have to make sure you do every tooth or else you might get cavities…and they hurt so you don't want them ok?"

Naruto nodded as he opened his mouth and spit, before resuming his brushing. In truth…he didn't mind bathing or brushing his teeth. But he learned immediately that the more Hinata had to teach him, the longer she would stay with him. This was indeed the fourth time she had to tutor him about his hygiene. Yes our little Naruto had discovered that even though he was learning, he enjoyed her company. Especially this kind for some reason.

Hinata walked over and locked the bathroom door, before turning back to the tub and turning the water off. Testing it with her fingers she smiled before undoing her robe, and hanging it on the back of the door. Seeing this Naruto immediately shucked his pants and shirt and jumped into the sunken bath tub with a splash that would have rivaled a cannonball!

Hinata giggled as the water splashed her then shook her head at her friend. "Oh Naruto-kun…I think maybe you do this on purpose just so we could take a bath together!"

Naruto blinked as he considered her words, a look of worry coming to his face. "Is bad? Not good bath together?"

Hinata frowned for a moment before removing her under garments and climbing more daintily into the tub with him. She thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know Naruto-kun…I think mother would be very displeased if she found out we would bathe together, but I do not know about daddy. Remember, mother said it was wrong to go potty in front of someone else…so she probably thinks this is wrong too."

Naruto mulled it over a few seconds while Hinata had her own thoughts on the subject. In truth she had begun to doubt a few of the things that her mother had tried to beat into her head. As she thought originally, there must be exceptions to the rules her mother had laid down.

For instance, her mother and father would bathe together…she used to bathe with them until one day Hinata pointed to her father and asked, "What's that?"

This statement immediately that night prompted the, "Boys and girls are different" talk. Incidentally, that was the same time that she was not allowed to bathe with her parents anymore. Maybe there was a connection she was sure, but in the meantime, she enjoyed her baths and nights with her Naruto-kun, and what her mother didn't know…

As earlier stated, Naruto in the last four weeks had bathed with Hinata five times…mostly at night or early evening. The first time was purely by accident.

You see, Hinata had given Naruto a light push while she was showing him how to brush his teeth. Naruto being the clown he would become, over reacted to make her laugh, causing him to fall backwards, and he was unaware of his predicament until his backside impacted the bottom of the tub, and the water briefly went over his head!

Neither heard the slight puffing sound as he came up and stood on his feet in the tub, now thoroughly soaking wet.

Hinata, after making sure he was unhurt, began to laugh hysterically as the water dripped down his face.

Naruto wanted to laugh too, but did not know why him being soaking wet was so funny. Maybe it depended who was wet?

With a shrug he reached out and pulled Hinata into the bathtub as well!

After Hinata stood up dripping wet, Naruto understood the joke and began to laugh himself.

At first Hinata pouted, she had not expected to be taking her second bath of the evening…but after a few minutes she began to laugh again.

Ah…to be a child again.

After a few moments of laughing then softer giggling, Hinata looked down at both of their wet clothes then sighed. "Well we cannot wash with clothes on."

Hinata undid her robes then stepped out of them and hung them on a clothing rack that was set up in the corner. Naruto nodded and followed her example, but unsure what to do with his clothes he just dropped them over on the side of the tub in a ball.

Hinata shook her head then picked up his shirt. "No Naruto-kun, you shake it out, then lay it carefully on the rack."

Naruto blinked at her with a slight frown on his face. "Why?"

Hinata smiled as she knew this answer immediately. "Well if you do not, then the water will take longer to dry, and mildew will set in, and that will damage the threads so it will wear out faster. So you always have to make sure you do this with your clothes if they get soaking wet."

Naruto understood about drying, and he guessed this "mildew" was a bad thing…so since he didn't want to ruin the new cargo pants and shirt that "daddy" had bought for him to wear, he agreed with what Hinata had told him. "Wet bad, dry first."

Naruto picked up his pants, than shook them vigorously, shaking out much of the water before standing next to Hinata and hanging the pants on the clothing rack. Hinata clapped her hands cutely then gave Naruto a big smile. "Very good Naruto-kun!"

Naruto didn't know why, but this made him feel very good inside. He couldn't wait to do something else to make her happy!

Naruto, with a big grin still on his face walked over and climbed back into the tub and sat back until the water was just under his chin. Looking to where Hinata stood he smiled at her. "Hinata bath too?"

Hinata thought about it then shook her head negatively. "No Naruto-kun, I took a bath earlier, I do not need another until tomorrow morning."

Naruto frowned as he watched her, a sad look coming to his eyes. "Ok." He said in a very small voice.

Hinata didn't like to see him sad…but she also knew if her mother were to catch them together, she might be very cross, and Hinata didn't want to get paddled. But his blue eyes looking so down trodden was not what she wanted to see, nor was it an easy thing for her to take.

With a sigh she walked over and opened the bathroom door and peeked out. Not seeing anyone in the hall, she closed the door again then locked it, making sure it was completely secure. Once safe in the knowledge that they would not be walked in on, she very carefully removed her t-shirt, then her panties, and laid them on the counter of the sink, before stepping into the tub and sitting next to Naruto.

Seeing Hinata sitting next to him, he clapped his hands in a similar manner to what Hinata did earlier, causing Hinata to blush in pleasure as well. "Yaaah Hinata! Bath time!"

Hinata nodded, then picked up a bar of soap and washcloth, and began instructing him again.

That night she showed him how to wash his body, and with what. She handed him shampoo and guided his fingers, showing him where to scrub and how much without hurting himself, then in a surprising turn of events, she let him wash her hair…and she had to admit, his fingers moved very softly though her hair and along her scalp. It reminded Hinata a lot like when her father used to give her baths.

Then they moved onto the tricky part. Hinata climbed from the tub, and took a towel, and as he climbed out she began to dry him off. Naruto stood quietly until she had dried most of him off…but like when she washed him, she avoided the obvious male spots.

When it was Naruto's turn, he took the towel and dried Hinata off, and like her he avoided the obvious female parts, but only because she had done it to him first. Hinata avoided that, not because she was embarrassed, but because she did not know how to dry him there and did not want to do it too hard. In truth she did not know how delicate or tough it was since her mother avoided this area of her teaching at all costs it seemed…so she did the safe thing. In truth, she didn't want to hurt Naruto either.

After they had bathed, Hinata had left the bathroom just in time. Her mother had come to see what they were doing and Naruto was still in the process of getting dressed. Izumi blinked then closed the door mostly so she would not see him. "Where is my daughter Naruto?"

Naruto frowned but shrugged. "Don't know. Get dressed."

Which was the truth without telling a lie. Naruto didn't know where Hinata had gone, and she had gotten dressed and left. Izumi did not understand the way Naruto spoke, so to her he was getting dressed and did not know where Hinata was. At this time, Naruto's ignorance was a good thing.

As soon as Naruto was finished dressing, Izumi could be heard speaking to someone then footsteps could be heard walking from the bathroom door. Before he could open it though, Hinata opened the door and smiled at him. "Ready for bedtime Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and nodded to her.

Which leads us back to the…

**Present**

So it went again, but this time it was a little different then the last few weeks.

Hinata awoke in the middle of the night and felt a strong urge to pee. She supposed she shouldn't have had that last glass of water as she stumbled from her bed to the bathroom.

She sat quietly for a few minutes and wondered if Naruto-kun was ok. She wished for a moment she could go back to the cage with him. Of course it did not smell good, and it was not very comfortable, but she could sleep with Naruto-kun, and no one cared, no one yelled at them for sleeping together, and she wasn't lonely because he was with her.

She wondered if she could sneak to his room, just to check to make sure he was ok.

Hinata finished her business, then flushed her toilet and was halfway to the door when she noticed something. Turning the light up on her cat night light, she looked at the edge of her bed, and she noticed a foot sticking out from under her bed. She blinked for a second then cautiously knelt down and looked under her bed. To her surprise the first thing she saw was blond hair. "Naruto-kun?" She whispered with a start.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her sleepily.

**Flashback**

Hizashi was doing his usual, walking through the main branch house to make sure everything was in order before retiring for the night. He had a big day planed for the next day. Sparring with his brother, standing watch over Hiashi as he always did during his meetings, training Neji in the gentle fist, while it wasn't over taxing, he knew after his practice with Hiashi, he would not want to do much else. He almost chuckled, when he tripped over something lying in front of Hinata's door!

He caught himself against a wall then straightened, a little angry that someone had left something lying in the hallway like this, when he saw blue eyes blink at him. Slightly startled Hizashi crouched down. "Naruto? Why are you lying here on the floor? You should be in your bed."

Naruto blinked again then shrugged. "Protect, Hinata-chan good girl, Naruto love…protect."

Hizashi almost fell on his butt as his mind processed that statement. Naruto loved Hinata? So soon? Hizashi looked into his eyes, but all he could see was the seriousness in his gaze. What the reason for it was, was beyond him…but it was possible that Naruto really did love her, or as close as a child his age could understand it at least…but him sleeping in the middle of the hallway? This would never do. Hizashi grinned widely at Naruto, than whispered some words to him which made Naruto grin happily and nod.

Very quietly, Hizashi slid Hinata's door aside, and Naruto crawled inside. Not another word was spoken as Hizashi closed the door just as quietly as he opened it, then stood and walked down the hall humming quietly. It seemed more then one person in the Hyuga manor wanted to see Naruto and Hinata happy together.

**Present**

Naruto had been sneaking in her room every night for four weeks now. Hinata had not noticed until this time because Naruto was extremely quiet, as Hizashi told him to be, and he was usually awake before she was, and back in his room long before she was up.

This night though, Naruto was restless, and did not sleep soundly. Tossing and turning in his sleep his foot had strayed too far into the light, just enough for a sleepy Hinata to see it. "Hello Hinata-chan." He said, one hand rubbing at his eye and goofy grin in place.

Hinata crawled closer to him and looked under her bed more. "Why are you in my room Naruto-kun? I saw you go to your bedroom?"

Naruto shrugged as he kept his grin. "Protect."

Hinata blinked at his one word response then smiled too. He was protecting her. _How sweet. _She thought as she watched him…but then she frowned. What would happen? Her mother could come in and see him here, or her father…it could be bad either way. Although her otou-san was much nicer to Naruto-kun, her mother was not.

Hinata tried to think of something…anything that she could do so he could stay in the room with her. At first…nothing came to mind…but then she spied her alarm clock, and a plan started to come together as she considered. Hinata stood and ran to her closet and dug out the sleeping bag her uncle had bought her some months ago for a sleep over she had attended. Hinata was a small girl, even for her age, so the bag was a lot bigger for her then it should be…she smiled as she unrolled it and grinned at Naruto as he blinked at her. Not sure what she was doing he just watched her in curiousity.

Sliding the sleeping bag under the bed, she unzipped it, then put the alarm clock up near the headboard and set it for five am, at least an hour before her mother awoke.

Hinata then slid under the bed with him and climbed inside of the sleeping bag. Naruto knelt there watching her for a few minutes, wondering what she was doing and what he was supposed to do, when she turned and looked at him with a giggle. "Well come on, get in silly."

Naruto frowned until she opened the flap and understanding came to him.

Naruto crawled under the bed again and got inside the sleeping bag, and sighed happily as he felt her warmth against him once again. Hinata closed the flap over both of them and they both felt happy again…but after a few minutes they both began to squirm, moving this way and that but not finding that right position. It seemed neither could get comfortable. Hinata looked at Naruto with despair and his face must have held the same emotion…but this time Naruto, dear sweet Naruto came up with the plan of action.

Hinata watched him with a frown until he stood up and took off his t-shirt and shorts, than she clapped her hands and quickly climbed from under the bed, and removed her pajamas and undergarments.

After laying them neatly on her bed, she quickly climbed back under with him and they settled down again, and a familiar level of comfort returned to them, and as Hinata zipped the sleeping bag up, Mr. Sandman did his job, and they cuddled against each other. But before sleep finally claimed both of them, Naruto whispered to her. "G'night Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed in pleasure, and held his arm. "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

O

Another month passed and Naruto improved greatly.

His language skills improved, he began to learn to write, and he now chewed with his mouth closed. Hiashi was very pleased with his progress and spared no praise telling both of them how happy he was with their progress. Hinata blushed happily as she rubbed her face against her father's shoulder in a familial hug. "Oh daddy." She said happily.

Naruto even blushed a little as he bowed formally to his surrogate father. "Thank you daddy, but I must get better still, much stronger."

Hiashi already knew the answer but he smiled in encouragement to him. "Why is that my son? Why must you be stronger?"

Naruto stood straighter and with no small amount of pride in his voice he said so that all could hear. Jiraiya, Hizashi, Hiashi, and especially Hinata heard the strength and conviction in him. "Because I protect my love…I protect Hinata-chan."

Hinata gasped as her head jerked around to look at Naruto, who still stood with pride evident on his face…she never got the chance to respond though.

"AIIIIIIEEEE!!" Izumi stormed into the room , fury and shock written on every inch of her face…obviously she heard his statement too.

"I cannot, I will not have this! He is not fit to be with my daughter!"

Hiashi frowned deeply at Izumi as he gently sat Hinata on the chair he had occupied. "Izumi-chan, this is neither the time nor place to discuss things in this manner."

Izumi, temper long gone, barreled on as if Hiashi had not said a word. "I have endured much in the name of our honor and the promise you made to Minato-san…but this is too much even for me. I love you my husband, and I would grant the world to you, but even for the promise you made to him, I will not allow this!" Izumi pointed a finger at Naruto like she was pointing a Kunai at him. "He will not sully my daughter, he will never be her husband!!"

Hiashi stood impassively for a moment before he spoke quieter to his wife. "Izumi-chan, I tell you again, this is not the place…"

Izumi's eyes flashed as she shouted at Hiashi. "No! I will obey you in anything, but not this! That thing will not share hearts with my child, I forbid it!!"

Hinata sat shocked as she looked from Naruto, her father who had sorrow in his eyes, and Naruto who was not sure what was going on, but knew sorrow because Izumi seemed angry at him…again.

Hizashi cleared his throat then bowed to his brother as did Jiraiya. Jiraiya without a word turned and left the room, while Hizashi shook his head before whispering. "Izumi, you forget yourself, and you dishonor everyone present."

Izumi, meant to say something, but saw the look of horror on her daughters face, and then she saw the look of shame on her husbands as two servants with heads bowed low, walked backwards until they cleared the threshold, and closed the doors with a quiet click. In her anger she had not noticed the two servants kneeling on the floor cleaning around the room…it was too late now to avoid a scandal.

Izumi, hand still in front of her mouth, mumbled. "I..I did not know they were present…"

Hizashi raised his head again but did not look at Izumi. But the look on Hiashi's face and his slight nod said all that needed to be said.

Hizashi's jaw firmed as his lips pressed into a thin line, and his voice was hard and concise. "You have embarrassed yourself and your husband in the eyes of the household. Being the bearer of the family honor, it is my sad duty to inform you that you must atone for this action. Because you are married to the most generous man in the Hyuga clan, your life is not forfeit, but you have much to do before you can claim to be his supreme lady again."

Izumi slowly knelt, than pressed her head and palms to the floor. "Whatever my lord wishes so that I may find atonement in his eyes." She whispered as she knelt there at his feet.

Hiashi looked at his brother sadness in his eyes. He knew what he had to do, and hated every minute of it. "Strap." His voice was a harsh croak as his brother nodded once.

Hizashi walked over to a teak cabinet, opened it, and removed a thin leather strip from inside before closing the doors again.

Hinata's face fell and she also dropped to her knees, a wail coming from her as she knew what her mother had to now endure. "Otou-san! Please do not whip mother!"

Hinata pressed her lips to her father's sandals and pleaded with him for mercy, but none was to be given as Hiashi casually pushed his daughter aside. "Naruto-kun, take Hinata-chan to her room and comfort her, I do not wish to punish her for her impertinence. She knows that I have no choice in this."

The sound of tearing cloth startled all of them and all but Izumi turned to see Naruto remove the remainder of his shirt and drop it to the ground next to his feet. He then walked forward and knelt next to Izumi. "I will atone otou-san."

Hizashi blinked in shock, while Hiashi did the best he could to hide the shock, but also the pride he suddenly felt in his adopted son. "You are aware what you ask for my son? You do know the punishment you receive will be harsh in atonement for the embarrassment she has caused the family in accordance to clan law?"

In response Naruto stared straight ahead, but with one hand reached down, and raised Izumi by her arm to a kneeling position again. When she knelt there looking at Naruto incredulously she whispered to him. "Why?"

Naruto broke position long enough to look at Izumi coldly. "To protect her that I love."

Hinata choked back a sob as tears ran down her face.

Naruto slowly turned away from Izumi again, then lowered his head to the mat and pressed his palms flat on the floor.

Hiashi grunted once, and Hizashi frowned at Izumi. "Take Hinata from here and comfort her. But do not forget the sacrifice he has made."

Izumi nodded as she stood, but went over and helped Hinata to her feet, but Hinata pulled away from her and grabbed Naruto's shirt from the floor, clutching it to her chest before kneeling beside him. Hizashi was about to step forward and move her, but Hiashi stopped him with an upraised hand.

Hinata leaned closer to Naruto's ear and whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear her. "I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he slowly closed his eyes, forehead pressed against the mat still as Izumi pulled Hinata away.

As the doors closed in front of Hinata, she saw the first strike of the strap fall…and pulled away from her mother, crying as she ran to Naruto's room, and threw herself on his bed, letting the sorrow of her mother's shame, and her love's sacrifice pour from her.

O

Hiashi, a man of his word, punished Naruto as he would have Izumi. Naruto, to his credit, did not cry out until after the eighth strike. The tears stained the training mat beneath him, but he held on because he knew he was doing this to spare Hinata knowing her mother had shamed the family. He still did not understand fully the code of honor…but Hinata and Jiraiya had told him enough so that he knew he could do this, and for Hinata he would do anything.

Again to his credit, Naruto did not pass out until after the fifteenth strike.

When they woke him up to finish the atonement, Hiashi was in tears by the twentieth strike, when Naruto passed out again.

In truth, the strap was the least of the punishment devices that could have been used. In past times, wives were beheaded for embarrassing the clan head, or ordered to take their own life through seppuku.

Hiashi, for the love he still had for Izumi, chose the strap because it hurt, without doing permanent injury. The servants would still respect Hiashi for continuing to be the head of the household, and would respect Izumi for bearing through it. Now it was unsure if the servants would look at her the same at all, because she let the first son take her punishment for her. While an acceptable alternative, it was not as redeeming as actually suffering yourself.

Hizashi, returned the strap to the teak cabinet, and knelt down to pick up Naruto, but Hiashi stopped him.

"I am not so much the Hyuga lord that I will not carry my son. Though he is only five…he has proven to me this day that he is and will be a man. Thank you my brother, but this is something I must do, because it shames me that my wife hates my son enough that she would let him suffer for her."

Hizashi nodded as he ground his teeth together. In truth, while he was impressed with Naruto, he was very angry at Izumi…he only hoped she would realize her mistake for the ill will she obviously bore against the child.

Hiashi scooped up Naruto in his arms and carried him to the doors of the dojo, where a servant opened then closed them for him. Hizashi would swear that in the eerie quiet that followed the strapping, Hiashi appeared to be carrying Minato again…and he hoped in time that would not be the case.

O

Next Episode: Seeing red again…


	8. Chapter 8

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 8**

Hinata was a complete and utter mess.

She had not remembered the last time she was so crushed, the last time she had cried so much. It felt like she was completely empty inside.

Her heart felt like it weighed at least a ton, and she did not want to move away from her Naruto-kun's bed.

She had wanted to stay with him…her heart told her it was the right thing to do…but she also knew that unless she wanted to take the same whipping that Naruto did, she had to respect the customs.

She hated them!

She never understood why it had to be this way, only that it was tradition, and in order to change it then she would have to one day be head of the family…and even then she may not be able to change it immediately. The whole thing made no sense.

But as much as she hated it, she knew she had to live by it.

Surprisingly, her mother had not come for her. She thought that she would but it had already been some time since she ran in here…but she was still alone. It hurt so much as she imagined his cries of pain…and those cries that she did not here, sapped all of the strength from her.

Every muscle in her body felt like it would never move again of its own power, like every ounce of energy had been removed from her, and she would never be more then she was now, a grief stricken statue.

She still remembered the strap as it fell on Naruto's back before the door closed, and she ran to his room. She didn't want to hear him cry out…she didn't want to see him scream. She knew it would shame him if she had stayed, and she would rather walk barefoot across glass then shame him.

What he did was extremely brave, and according to clan tradition brought him much face in anyone's eyes that knew about it. But he did it for love…love for her!!

She was oh so very proud of him, but at the same time it hurt her more then she could describe!

Her sobs had lessened, but she still clung to the blanket, and her tears still fell, but she got herself more under control until all she did was cry quietly into the pillow.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there…but her father's voice made her jump up immediately and turn towards him.

Hiashi's face was also tear streaked as he carried Naruto's prone form into the room. "He is fine my daughter. He took the atonement better then I thought he would. I am very proud of him."

Hinata sobbed quietly while Hiashi laid Naruto on the bed than gently rolled him on his stomach. Hinata reached out to touch him, but her father's voice was like the strike of a whip and she immediately snapped her head around to look at him.  
"Hinata…do you so easily forget your duty? Go and get healing paste to soothe your koishii's back. You cannot profess your love for him then leave him here to suffer…I have taught you better then that have I not?"

Hinata wiped her eyes then nodded. "Hai father!" Her legs moved so fast it seemed her body might not catch up as she ran from the room.

Hiashi relaxed his stern look and smiled as he stood looking down at his adopted son. He was not displeased with Naruto or Hinata. Hinata would soon adjust to the new condition of her life with Naruto…and Naruto seemed to already have adjusted to his new role with Hinata. _Now when do I tell them what they are to each other?_ He thought to himself before Hinata came bursting back into the room, breathing harder because of her run.

"I have it father." She panted lightly, before resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

Hiashi took the jar of paste from his daughter then raised his eyebrows as he noticed the grade. "Platinum level my daughter?"

Hinata nodded as she began to breathe slower. "Hai otou-san. I do not want to take chances on his injury being worst then it looks!"

While Hiashi kept a serious look on his face, he smiled inwardly as he handed the paste back to her. The healing paste was made in four levels by the household medical nin. Copper for the least of injuries, silver for more moderate injuries including minor burns and cuts, gold for more serious injuries including open wounds to prevent infection and promote rapid healing, and platinum which in some cases was known to almost triple a persons rate of recovery. It was usually rubbed in vigorously in areas where bones were broken, severe wounds, and was used for all kinds of other practical applications.

The fact that she brought the best of what the household had to offer proved to him that his daughter did care deeply for Naruto.

With a quiet harrumph, Hiashi nodded to his daughter. "Alright Hinata-chan. I expect you to take full responsibility from now on. Do you understand? You have my full support."

Hinata blinked for a moment then nodded slowly. Did her father mean what she thought he meant?  
He smiled then rubbed her head gently. "Do not cry anymore, it is done. Your Naruto-kun was very brave today and took his place within the family as the keeper of your heart and my son…no matter what your mother says. I will make it so."

Hinata leapt over and hugged her father tight, which he happily returned to her before pushing her away lightly, and pointed to Naruto when he groaned and shifted on the bed. "Attend Hinata-chan…we will talk more later."

Hinata nodded to her father again as he walked out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind himself.

Hinata opened the jar of healing salve and grinned as it tingled on her hands and fingers. She had never gotten the chance to use the platinum before and it felt kind of magical as she rubbed it over her hands then gently rubbed it against Naruto's shoulders and back.

As the paste began to do its work Naruto groaned again then sighed, a smile surrounding the lower half of his face as the paste eased the pain and soreness from the welts on his back. While the strap did not cut the way a leather whip would, it did leave a lot of redness and welts from where it struck his flesh. Naruto did not have any cuts on his back, but areas of his back were raised, and most of his back was the color of a tomato.

She almost cried again from the way it looked and how it must feel, but she shook her head, and smeared more paste on his back and kept rubbing, applying pressure in certain areas so that she could ease his muscles and he would relax and sleep deeply.

She knew it was important for him to sleep completely or he would not be rested enough for his body to heal properly.

While Hinata had learned much, there was still so much more she wanted to learn, especially about medicine and healing. While the gentle fist was excellent for combat, it was even better for healing. Most did not care about being able to ease pain, but Hinata was one of the rare few that knew that she wanted to do more then just close chakra points!

She had aspirations to be like the great Sanin Tsunade! It was said there wasn't anything she couldn't do with her healing jutsus, and at the same time she was a powerful warrior.

How much better would Hinata be if she could become like her? In truth, she had imagined herself a few times healing with one hand and crushing her foes with the other…and at the same time still being a wife, and a mother. Of course, she did not know how much of a work load she was going to shoulder with all of that responsibility, but it made her happy to imagine.

Hinata's musings were broken when Naruto squirmed a little then giggled. "Stop…tickles." He mumbled and Hinata giggled too as she realized her hands were massaging his sides.

With a little poke causing him to squirm and giggle again she leaned over and looked into his open eyes. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at her as he smiled. "I'm much better Hinata-chan, thank you. It does not hurt so much, and your fingers made it feel better."

Hinata blushed in pleasure before leaning down and hugging him.

"It is my honor and pleasure Naruto-kun." She rested her head between his shoulder blades and sighed quietly, just happy that he was ok. She still felt bad for the beating he took, but the pain from that was slowly going away. "Will you be ok for our bath?"

Naruto nodded as he took her hand and held it. "Yes, and for us to sleep together too."

Hinata smiled as she flushed in happiness and squeezed his hand in return.

They lay like that for a long time…not a care in the world at this point.

O

The lord of the Hyuga was not a happy camper however.

Hiashi walked back and forth in front of their bed platform, trying very hard not to be as angry as he felt, and to give his wife a chance…not wanting to believe that she would hate a child so much that she would hurt him rather then see the good in him.

"Do you not understand what you have done? Are you so blind in your hatred that you do not see the pain you have caused both of them?"

Izumi's head was down, but she didn't seem to show any remorse or sadness as she responded. "I did what I thought was proper, what I thought was right. I did not intend to shame you in front of the servants, but I stand by what I said. It would be a crime against nature to let him and Hinata be one."

Hiashi turned and glared daggers at her, hands clenching into fists as the urge to strike her from the sleeping platform warred within him against his need to love and protect his wife…but right now his wife was being irrational. "Why? Why would you deny Naruto life, and your own daughter happiness?"

Izumi looked up at Hiashi as if he had lost his sanity. "You are serious my husband? Do you not hear the rumors, have you not heard the stories? He carries the Kyubi No Kitsune! He is a monster!!"

Hiashi's anger turned to sorrow as he saw the seriousness and determination in his wife's eyes. He was shocked that he had never noticed it in her before, but now he understood what had happened.

She like a lot of the villagers and even some of the shinobi had fallen into the realm of the gossips…and now she was trapped there like so many others. Truth would not rescue her, even if it walked right up to her and tried to release her from the madness that was crawling within her mind. Hiashi only had two choices, and he did not like either of them.

He would have to have his wife watched constantly, virtually making her a prisoner in her own house in order to stop her from hurting Naruto further, or he would have to send her back to her family in shame. That she would harm a child without proper reason would be unthinkable to her family, and because she would be returning to them, they would shun her, probably causing her to take her own life. In this manner she and Naruto would never interact again but her life, and probably Hiashi's would be over. Hiashi was not happy.

Naruto deserved a chance to live and have a life, and since the agreement with the Yondaime, Hiashi knew that while he loved his wife, he would not betray his promise. He could not because it is what made him trust worthy in the eyes of the clan. On the reverse side, Izumi was his wife and he promised to protect and love her forever…but she would not be reasonable. Nothing about this would be easy.

As he was about to pass his judgment an idea occurred to him, and this made him smile as he considered what it would mean. Izumi watched her husband smile, and it made her worry, she had only seen him smile once before like this…and that was when a ruffian had threatened her…she believed he was still taking his meals through a straw…

"Izumi-chan, you leave me little choice…so with a heavy heart I make this decision."

Izumi bowed her head, arms spread to either side. "I await your decision my lord."

Hiashi heard the slight insult in her voice so nodded to himself at his decision. "From this day until you accept the situation as it is, you will live, and train Hinata in the Sakura cottage. At night you are allowed to return to our chambers to sleep with me, and you will give me another child."

The Sakura cottage earned its name for the trees that surrounded it. When the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, there was no other place like it. The Sakura cottage incidentally was like a retreat away from the clans business. It is said that any that go there are not disturbed until they emerge from the interior again. It was a long standing tradition that when the clan head needed privacy, or a few days away from the hectic life of the clan, that is where he and his family would go.

Izumi was a little shocked as she considered his words. "Is there no other way? I will gladly give you another child my lord, but you will banish me to the furthest part of the estate because of that bakemono?"

Hiashi's hand struck her immediately, knocking her to her side on the sleeping platform!

She looked at him from her side, blood beginning to drip from her mouth as she watched him regain his composure. Slowly, painfully slowly he dropped his stance and straightened his robes. "If you insult him, you insult me. I have already claimed Naruto as my son and nothing will change that, not you, not the villagers, not the dissidents in the clan. I love you Izumi-chan…but until you show me you can see anything other then your own blind hatred, you are nothing more then a concubine to me."

The shock on her face could not be described in mere words. It was complete. She could not believe the words that had come from her husband's mouth, but the commanding look on his face said it all. He would not bend on this, and if she waited to see if he would waver or fracture in his resolve, she already knew enough about him that she understood she would be the first to break.

With a nod, Izumi stood and walked over to Hiashi, and knelt in front of him. Reverently she undid his robes and removed them from his body and set them in their place near the bed. Before she continued, she looked up at Hiashi, her anger gone, only a feeling of sorrow in her, sorrow for the future. "Will you love me again some day Hiashi-kun?"

Hiashi tried not to glare down at her imperiously, but at this moment he was deeply disappointed with the woman who was once again kneeling before him. "I decree as the lord of the Hyuga, I will love you again, when you love Naruto as you do Hinata."

Izumi blinked as the hopelessness of the situation set in and she nodded. "Then after I conceive a child for you, I beg you to let me restore my honor."

Hiashi blinked and fought the urge to cry as he clenched his teeth tightly. "You would commit seppuku rather then understand the child you wronged?"

Izumi bowed her head then nodded. "I do not think I can ever accept him, and I do not want our legitimate children to know the depths of my shame."

Hiashi grunted, but then nodded quickly. "I will not reveal to them why, or even how you died if that is what you truly wish."

Izumi looked at her hands then slowly nodded. "It is as I wish."

Hiashi nodded. "It is done."

There really was nothing more that could or should be said.

Izumi removed her kimono and undergarments, then lay back on the bed, awaiting her Lord's attention. They were no longer husband and wife in heart…only words.

O

Weeks passed, as time usually does.

Hinata's birthday had come and gone, and Naruto's was quickly approaching. He would be six, but he was not happy.

The household had changed, and he and Hinata both knew it.

Izumi and Hinata would train some days in the Sakura cottage, and then Hinata would come back and spend the rest of the day with Naruto. Teaching what she had learned, or what he was lacking in.

But the household had gotten quiet.

Naruto and Hinata were more at ease, and they did not have to sneak off to take a bath together anymore, or sleep under her bed together anymore…but some of the excitement had left when Izumi stopped running around to check on them. When they had asked Hiashi why Izumi was now training Hinata in the Sakura cottage rather then the main house, they were told it was for reasons that could not be explained, but it was all for the best.

Even Izumi was tight lipped on the details and had told Hinata that it was not her concern.

When Hinata tried to wheedle the information from her mother, she was promptly paddled, which prompted her to not ask again.

**Flashback**

Hinata ran past the kitchen staff, tears flowing from her eyes in a river as she hit the stairs to her room and took them two at a time until she was away from everyone, on her bed, kicking and screaming into her pillow.

One of the servants who were known to be very caring towards Naruto and Hinata both wiped her hands and went immediately to the dojo.

Inside, Neji and Naruto were sparring under the watchful eyes of both Hizashi and Hiashi. Both students stances were strong, and only Naruto needed occasional corrections. Neji would smile when he got a good strike in, or Naruto would laugh as he got the advantage over his cousin. There seemed to be no malice, or even "one up man ship" in the two as they would pause and listen to their fathers give them pointers or guidance. It was a shame Naruto did not have the Byakugan…Neji took to the gentle fist like a fish to water, but while Naruto struggled, it was obvious he would have been exemplary if he had possessed the ghost eye.

Before they could drop in for another round the servant ran to the platform and knelt in front of it, head to the floor. "Lord Hiashi…forgive this worthless servant for interrupting your training session with honorable son Naruto-san."

Naruto blushed but Neji's playful push made him smile.

In all honesty, Naruto still had not gotten over the way the staff treated him now. While they were polite before, once he showed he had accepted the clan ways and took the beating meant for Izumi, everyone practically began gushing over him.

A part of him hated the attention, "Honorable son this, and honorable son that". But he had to admit it was nice to be respected.

"Ama…none of that now." Hiashi spoke as he folded his hands within his robes. "What is on your mind?"

The servant Ama rose to her feet and bowed at the waist to Naruto. "Lady Hinata has fled to her room in tears. I fear her mother has upset her in some way."

Hiashi smiled and nodded to the servant. "Thank you Ama. Naruto, our lesson is done for today. Go tend to Hinata and remind her that her lesson is tomorrow."

Naruto bowed to first Neji, who bowed in return, than Hizashi, who also returned the bow, then finally to Hiashi who also returned it. "Thank you father."

Hiashi flushed in pleasure as he watched Naruto turn, step off the platform, bow to it respectfully, before following Ama out of the dojo. Hizashi walked over to Hiashi and clapped him on the shoulder. "He is coming along nicely. Perhaps we can begin showing him some of the lesser forms of the gentle fist soon?"

Hiashi nodded as he stood thoughtfully. "I had been considering that also. He will never be Neji's equal without the Byakugan in the gentle fist, but he will be formidable."

Neji smirked as he continued his Kata. "Neither he nor Hinata will ever be my equal."

Hizashi frowned as he looked at his offspring. "My son, I do not remember asking your opinion, I was talking to my brother…but now that I think about it you do lack something in your training that I know I did not teach you, but I will rectify that now…humility. Fifty squat thrusts should instill my point I think."

Neji groaned and almost protested until he saw the quirked eyebrow that his father wore. At that point Neji bowed himself off of the platform and began his exercise, grumbling the whole time about the unfairness of life.

O

Naruto followed Ama out towards the kitchen, nodding to other servants as they greeted him until she arrived at a cabinet. Opening it she handed him a jar of healing paste, silver label. At his questioning look Ama shooed him towards the stairs to Hinata's room. "You will understand when you get there Naruto-san."  
Ama smiled at him and he nodded as he walked towards and up the steps. About five steps from the landing he heard her, and knew it must have been something bad. She was bawling loud enough that he could hear her through the closed door. He wanted to rush in, to make sure she was fine, but Naruto had learned a lot from Hinata, and one of the most important things, politeness. Naruto raised his hand and knocked lightly, but Hinata did not answer so he knocked again, a little louder. Her response was not expected.

"Go away!" she sobbed.

He blinked as he thought about her answer. Her feelings must be really hurt and he hated to see her hurt or crying, so he knocked again. "Hina-chan…it's me, Naruto."

Naruto didn't hear her anymore, and he thought she wasn't going to answer him, but then the door opened and she threw her arms around his neck and cried unashamed against his shoulder as she clutched him.

Naruto was caught off guard, but immediately wrapped his arms around her and pushed a foot back against the wall behind him to stop them both from falling, before straightening and walking with her into her room and closing the door.

Hinata couldn't talk because she was crying so hard but Naruto knew she just needed to be held until she was done so he tried to control his emotions and not cry as well as he held her.

It took a while, but she finally calmed until she was just hiccupping occasionally, but still held tight to him. Naruto not sure what to do picked her up bridal style and carried her with a little difficulty to the bed. He lowered her slowly to the bed but when her bottom touched it…all hell broke loose!

For starters, Hinata screamed bloody murder! "OWWWW!!"

Her shoulders and feet dug into the bed as her back arched, moving her bottom as far from the mattress as possible!

Naruto blinked then understood immediately as he turned her over. As soon as she was on her stomach as he asked her. "Did mother Izumi spank you?"

Hinata could only nod as the tears streamed anew from her eyes. Her hands clenched and beat her pillow so the only thing he could think was Izumi must have really let her have it! Now he understood why Ama gave him the healing paste.

Carefully, Naruto rolled up the back of her dress until it was above her backside and blinked in shock. Naruto could see little blood trails along her backside through her panties and she had stripe marks across the back of her upper thighs as well!

Naruto gulped his anger and shock down then carefully began to pull her panties off her hips to survey the damage. Hinata, so numb in the pain and sorrow, did not even try to help him so he tried to be as careful as possible.

At about the same time Hinata's bedroom door flew open and one of the house guard stood there, eyes bulging from their sockets!

Naruto blinked at the guard and the guard immediately regained his composure. "What are you doing to the Lady Hinata?"

Naruto frowned before he pulled her skirt back down, causing her to whimper again as the material made contact with her wounds. "Did your parents never teach you to knock?" Naruto asked with a frown directed at the guard.

The guard frowned as those words, calmly delivered slapped him hard on the brain. "Um…apologies Honorable son, but I heard the Lady Hinata scream and…"

The man was now at a loss for words as Naruto straightened and Hinata completely oblivious to everything except the pain on her bottom lay there crying and whimpering. "Stand outside the door and let no one else in. I am attending to her wounds."

The man frowned for a second then nodded. "Hai." Turning around he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Naruto grumbled to himself before turning back to Hinata. Gently he rolled up her skirt again, then peeled her panties carefully down to mid thigh and grimaced at the damage. It looked as if a switch was liberally applied to Hinata's bare bottom and legs. There was no damage to the seat of the panties, so Izumi must have pulled them down first.

Naruto felt himself get angry again, but instead of losing his temper, he put aside the silver ointment, and took the remainder of the platinum ointment that Hinata used on his back off of her dresser, than carefully applied it to her bottom, rubbing carefully and softly as he made quiet shushing sounds to her.

As the paste first made contact, she hissed loudly and almost squirmed away from him…but as the paste took effect almost immediately; she sighed and settled onto the mattress of her bed, all the strength leaving her limbs.

Naruto looked at her face and couldn't help grinning at her happy face. He remembered well the pain he was in until Hinata used the paste on his back…that was good stuff!

Naruto continued to gently rub the paste in and could see the minor cuts closing, and the welts retreating, restoring the cuteness to her bottom…just as loud voices outside the door made him look up.

The door slid open almost violently and in stepped Lord Hiashi, and his brother Hizashi, and both stopped in their tracks as Naruto continued to massage healing balm on Hinata's bottom.

Hiashi's face was livid at first, and Hizashi, even though he was smirking had a hand on his brother's shoulder trying to calm him.

The guard shrugged sheepishly at Naruto then mumbled to Hiashi, "I told you not to go in."

Hiashi turned and looked at the man before shoving him outside the room. "This is a family matter…OUT!"

Hiashi closed the door then looked at his adopted son, trying to maintain his fraying temper. "Naruto…what are you doing to my daughters backside?"

Naruto looked at his hand gently rubbing Hinata's bottom then looked at his father. "Helping it?"

Hizashi guffawed like a fool before falling against the wall.

Hiashi frowned at his brother before looking at Naruto again. "Why are you helping it?"

Naruto looked at Hinata's bottom again before smiling at her smiling face again than looking at his father delivered the simplest answer he could. "Because it was hurt?"

Hizashi slid to the floor and brayed like a donkey he was laughing so hard!

Hiashi grumbled in disgust at his brother before kicking him lightly against his butt. "Shut up."

After a few seconds, Hiashi regained his professional demeanor and asked again. "My son…please tell me what happed that you are massaging Hinata-chan's naked bottom?"

Naruto nodded and explained everything he knew of what happened. From the time he left the dojo, to the time they had come into her room.

Hiashi came over and gave a cursory inspection of Hinata's bloodstained panties and nodded. "I must speak with Izumi…and after I have, I would like to speak with you and Hinata-chan about certain things."

As he turned to the door Naruto's hand on his fathers sleeve stopped him. "Otou-san, please don't. Let me speak to her."

Hiashi blinked but turned back to Naruto. "Please explain Naruto."

Naruto frowned for a moment before reaching over and covering Hinata with a blanket and lightly stroking her head. Hinata sighed quietly, but said nothing as Naruto looked at Hiashi again. "I know what's going on father…I know Izumi hates me. If you talk to her, she will get madder, but she won't change. If I talk to her, maybe she will not be angry at me anymore, and she will forgive me for what I did."

Hiashi thought for a moment, not wanting to crush his son's hope of peace in the household. He weighed the reaction of Izumi, against his desire to want to keep the separated, then made a decision and after a few seconds he nodded. "Alright my son, but I want Hizashi to go with you. Izumi is not being…reasonable right now, and she may not want to listen. If Hizashi is with you, perhaps she will listen. _Or at the least not try to harm you. _He thought.

Naruto nodded before leaning down and kissing Hinata's forehead.

**Present**

Now Naruto stood at the door to the Sakura cottage and wondered as he knocked if this was the right decision to make.

Next Episode: The lion's den…


	9. Chapter 9

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 9**

The door opened and her face went from surprise to barely concealed anger.

The last person she expected to see was the creature that had caused so much havoc and pain in her life.

With a growl she snapped at Naruto. "What do you want?"

Naruto bowed at the waist to her and replied in a friendly manner. "Mother Izumi…"

Was as far as he got as her hand came up then flashed in a downward stroke to knock the words from his mouth. Never did she want to hear him call her that!

Naruto did not flinch, but Izumi did as Hizashi caught her hand by the wrist and held it inches from striking Naruto.

With a bored expression he shook his head at her. "Izumi-sama…while you are still the Lady Hyuga, I am still the keeper of the family honor and I am here to make sure the peace is maintained. After the way you punished Hinata, my brother would be most displeased if I let you do the same to Naruto."

Izumi snatched her hand back with a frown, but gave a slight bow to Hizashi. "What may I do for you Hizashi-sama? I was not expecting guests today."

Hizashi accepted her changed demeanor with a slight return bow to her. "To begin, I am here in an official capacity. You are to be…supervised whenever Hinata comes for her lessons now so as we do not have a repeat of earlier this morning. You do have the right to discipline her as she is your daughter, but the Lord Hyuga has forbid you from using anything other then your hand."

Izumi frowned but then nodded slowly. "I see. It will be as it has been ordered. Is that all?"

Hizashi frowned himself before he continued in the same tone of voice. "No. Naruto-kun is here to speak with you. He feels it is necessary and will not take no for an answer…so unless you want us to hover around you until you deem it proper for us to speak, I will suggest you provide us with your gracious hospitality so that he may tell you what is on his mind."

Izumi blinked as she looked from Hizashi to Naruto.

The boy just stood there still in the same position as earlier, stupid mask and all. They still had not found a safe way to remove it, and since no one was familiar with the technology, Jiraiya had sent word to someone he knew to come take a look at it.

He had not arrived yet so he must live far from Konoha, but Naruto had worn it for so long he didn't really think about it anymore.

Izumi noticed how crisp and clean he looked despite the mask, as if he made a special effort to look good for this. Slowly Izumi nodded her head, she would let the demon speak his mind.

"Fine." She said and with a casual gesture she opened the door and bowed as she backed away from the opening. "Won't you both please come in?"

Naruto wouldn't budge at first as he felt like a fly being invited to hop into the middle of a web, but a nudge from Hizashi convinced him to step forward into the cottage. Hizashi chuckled lightly before he stepped in and closed the door behind them.

Izumi gestured to a meeting table with pillows around it and smiled a most gracious smile. "Please, won't you have a seat?"

As Naruto nodded he walked over and waited for Izumi to pull a tea service closer, and once she sat he sat as well.

Hizashi stood a little away from the two, but kept alert in case he had to intervene.

Izumi placed a cup before herself and Naruto then raised the teapot into the air between them. "Would you care for some tea Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a second then nodded. "Yes please."

As Izumi poured the tea Naruto wondered at her grace and beauty. She seemed to move in one fluid like motion, and everything she did had a purpose as she poured him tea then rested the pot back on its holder.

With a slight flourish she picked up her tea cup and an overly sweet smile raised it to him. "To your health."

Naruto nodded quietly as he accepted her toast and drank some of the contents before placing the cup on the table again.

Izumi looked at the boy, and tried not to make a face of distaste when she spoke. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Naruto took a deep breath and fidgeted a little before he raised his eyes to Izumi. "I'm sorry."

Izumi blinked before she leaned forward slightly. "Pardon me?"

Naruto raised his voice and looked bravely into her eyes. "I said I am sorry. I don't know what I did, but I will do anything to fix it. Even if you want to beat me…you can. I don't want a beating…" He said with a slight sniffle, "But I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. Hinata-chan misses you in the house…she hasn't said it, but I know she does…and I miss seeing you too. Even though you are always angry at me, I still miss seeing you around. Everyone tells me how kind you were, and how much they loved seeing you in the house, taking care of things, baking, even cleaning. And they talk about how you and Hinata were always walking around talking about things and how happy she was when you did."

Izumi didn't know what to say as she watched him. _This…child,_ she thought as she continued to listen to him, _sounds so reasonable. Why is it he seems so much like one of us? The Demon is supposed to be conniving, twisted…I have heard it is a malignant intelligence, and yet this boy speaks to me of my daughter and wanting me to come back…is he trying to trick me?_

As Izumi listened and thought these things, Naruto felt the urge to cry as he thought about Hinata and the sadness he could sense in her, but he knew that what he was doing was right, even if a lot of people would not like it later.

"I know this all started when I got here…and if it will make it all better, I will leave again."

Izumi gasped and covered her mouth as Hizashi blinked in shock…Hiashi told him to stand in observance, but he could not let that occur! His brother would never forgive him, and to be honest he would never forgive himself!

Before he could say anything however, Izumi leaned towards the boy again. "Why? Why would you do that?" She asked in a surprised voice.

Naruto tried to be brave, he tried to be strong, but as he thought about leaving Hinata to make Izumi happy…when he thought about never seeing her again, something inside of him broke, and the floodgates opened as tears poured down his face. "B..because it would be the right th..thing to do. Because Hinata-chan needs her m..mother more then she needs me…" Naruto's lip quivered and it poked forward in a gesture that he seemed to absorb from Hinata which touched Izumi. What really touched her however were the genuine tears of sorrow that began to course down Naruto's face. But before Izumi could respond or think of anything Naruto pushed himself back away from the table and put his head to the floor. Izumi and Hizashi had to lean closer to hear him as the floor muffled his voice, but the words were clear enough that no one could mistake them. "Gomen…but I love Hinata-chan…I do…I know you hate that but I really do! I do not want her to be hurt, I..I do not want her to be sad…and if me leaving will make it possible that you will not be angry at her anymore…that you can love her again, then I will go. I will go and I won't come back."

Naruto held his position and Izumi blinked a few times fighting with the emotions that warred within her. On one side was the part that truly hated the Kyubi and all the death and destruction it had caused…on the other side was the mother that hurt to see any child hurt…the kind soul that had won her so much respect from the many people she had befriended, and as Naruto became completely overwhelmed by the thought of having no one in his life again, his strength broke and he began to sob.

Deep pain filled, wracking sobs that pulled at her just as painfully as the loneliness he was beginning to feel already.

Izumi was lost and she couldn't understand it.

Here before her was a child crying his heart out, and claiming to love the most precious thing in her life…_my daughter Hinata_. She thought as the mother in her wanted to go and cradle the boy in her arms. While a part of her wanted to believe the lies she had heard…the kind heart, the loving side of her slowly pushed it aside and made her consider all she had done.

This child…Naruto, would sacrifice, his heart, his love for her daughter to make her happy…this could not be the work of evil. As she considered, she remembered her own childhood, and what it would have been like if she had to live or make the choices he had…and her heart began to open to him.

Still, doubts lingered in her mind as in all humans, so she asked him the most difficult thing she could think of. "Naruto…I am sure you have seen people look at you…differently." His head still on the floor, he nodded affirmatively and she continued. "Do you know why they do that?"

Naruto sat up and looked at her in confusion, tears still coming from his eyes. After a couple of minutes of thought he shrugged as he sniffled. "I..I don't know…maybe I was bad? I try to be a good boy, especially now for my Otou-san…but I guess I'm just not good enough…I guess I will always be a bad boy…" he said.

As he finished his sentence a new flood of tears and heart wrenching sobs came from him, and she could see…this was real.

This wasn't some trick, or the demon trying to get her guard down…The earnest look on his face made her heart hurt as she realized the truth. He didn't know.

_Kami help him…he doesn't know what is inside of him!_

A few tears escaped Izumi's eyes as she nodded.

She realized she couldn't blame him, and while she still had the fear and dread of what the Kyubi was and what it was capable of, the hate began to move aside. _This child is not the Kyubi._

Naruto still sat there, tears running down his face as he waited to see what Izumi would do or say.

He didn't want to go…he hated the thought, and he would miss his Hinata-chan, but packing his things would be easy at least…he guessed he could sneak out after dark.

To his and Hizashi's surprise Izumi rose to her feet, came around the table and knelt next to him. Hizashi flinched as he held himself from rushing forward. He had already had a hard time holding back the tears he almost shed listening to Naruto pour his heart out to her, but now he was worried she might do something to actually hurt him.

What made him pause, and be glad that he did was her eyes.

Izumi's green eyes looked at Hizashi and they shone. He had only seen that look once before…on the day Hinata was born.

Izumi quietly wrapped her arms around Naruto, a little stiffly, but soon settled into a full blown hug, and he blinked in shock, then began to cry hard again as she held him.

"Shhh. Do not hurt so Naruto. You are not a bad boy…it is because people that hate you do not understand…the same way I didn't understand. You aren't a bad boy…not at all, and I think that if you left, Hinata would never be the same. My daughter loves you as much as you love her, and it would hurt you and her more to ask you to leave. So no…I do not want you to go. We will find another way to fix everything."

Naruto reached around and hugged Izumi as he continued to cry against her. Izumi flinched briefly then smiled as she looked up at Hizashi. "Brother, please inform my husband that we need to speak with him…it is very urgent."

Hizashi nodded as he wiped his eyes. He had truly hoped things would go well as he bowed to both Naruto and Izumi then left the cottage.

O

Hiashi looked at his wife as she held Naruto's hand and could not believe the change. Hinata also was confused, but happy that her mother was not strangling her koshii.

Hizashi said it was urgent, and Hiashi was sure she would give him some ultimatum about Naruto going to the Sakura cottage and disturbing her or some such…but walking in and seeing them smiling and holding hands made him slowly lower Hinata to the floor and lean against the door jam in shock.

Hinata looked back and forth but could not decide what to believe.

Izumi smiled at her daughter then gestured her to come and sit on her other side.

Hesitantly Hinata walked over and began to fidget with her hands as she got closer. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she expected to get scolded, or worse, switched again!

When she was directly in front of her mother, Izumi felt a surge of sadness in her as she saw the reaction Hinata was having at being so close to her.

Izumi reached out and lifted her daughters chin until she could look into her eyes then smiled sadly at her. "Gomen Hina-chan. I was cruel to Naruto-san, and because of that I was cruel to you. I was not setting a good example as a mother, and for that I am truly sorry."

Hinata's chin quivered a little so Izumi pulled her in for a hug, causing Hinata to cry and squeeze her mother tightly.

Hiashi smiled as he watched his wife return home emotionally and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Time will tell if this would last or not, but for now, he was happy.

After a few minutes, he closed the door then walked over and sat at the table where the tea service still waited to be used again. Quietly he poured himself a cup and sipped it with a smile as he noticed both Hinata and Naruto hugged Izumi now, crying quietly against her, and she held them with her eyes closed, gently rubbing both of their backs.

It was quiet in the cottage, but it was a good quiet.

O

After a time when both children had calmed themselves, Hiashi and Izumi sat in front of them drinking tea. Hinata and Naruto held hands and sat close together, but they both knew something was about to rear its ugly head. While there was no feeling of threat, you could feel in the air that something was about to change.

Hiashi placed his cup down, and Izumi followed suit as Hiashi looked at the children. "My son…would you explain to Izumi-chan what I saw you doing this morning after our practice session?"

Naruto and Hinata both paled as they realized someone…maybe both of them were in for a paddling. Hinata's eyes pleaded with Naruto and he knew instinctively what he had to do.

Naruto exhibiting his sneakiness early in life tried to avoid the subject. "Well I told you that I wanted to talk to Izumi-chan about me and…"

Hiashi shook his head as he interrupted him. "No my son…before that."

Naruto looked to be thinking and tried again as Hinata squeezed his hand. "Well you kicked uncle Hizashi on his denbu for laughing to hard…"

Hiashi smirked and Izumi blushed lightly with a giggle as she covered her mouth with a fan. Her eyes looked at her husband as if to say, "You didn't?" and Hiashi's eyes smiled back at her as if to say, "You know I did!"

Hinata looked at Naruto and whispered, "He did?" and Naruto nodded back at her.

Hiashi composed his face back into a serious cast and tried one more time. "My son while I understand you are nervous…what have I told you about the truth?"

Naruto looked crestfallen but nodded as he looked down. "Gomen Hinata-chan."

Hiashi knew Naruto was protecting his daughter from what he thought would be his wrath, but even if he would be angry, the truth was always best until he learned how to be political. Hiashi hoped that would not be anytime soon.

Hinata sniffled and Naruto looked at her in concern, but she shook her head to him. "It's ok Naruto-kun…tell them."

Naruto blinked back a few tears and frowned. "But…I don't want you to get paddled again…you still haven't healed all the way…"

Hinata shook her head at him but squeezed his hand as she tried to smile. "I know, but we cannot lie to them Naruto-kun."

Izumi blinked and looked from the children to her husband. _What did they do that was so bad?_ She wondered as Naruto finally turned back to them.

Naruto stiffened his resolve and decided no matter the punishment, he would take it all for Hinata…he would not let her be hurt again.

"Daddy, you walked into Hinata's room, and saw me," Naruto gulped loudly then mumbled and turned his head away from Izumi and Hiashi's eyes.

Hiashi's eyes hardened as he drummed the fingers of his free hand on the table in an impatient gesture. "Naruto…" He said, and his tone immediately told them both that he meant business.

Naruto coughed then cleared his throat before saying a bit louder. "You saw me rubbing Hinata's bottom."

Izumi gasped as she looked to her husband for confirmation, but he held up a hand to her, eyes still intent on Naruto. "Oh…are you sure that was all I saw my son?"

Naruto flinched then shook his head and Izumi began to dread what he would say next.

"I was rubbing her bare bottom."

Izumi turned five different shades of colors but Naruto quickly interjected before she could speak. "Hinata's bottom was hurt bad, you switched her and made her bleed Izumi-chan, and it hurt her really bad! I couldn't let her stay like that, so I rubbed the healing paste on her so she would feel better!"

Izumi's mouth opened to say something but closed as she focused less on the impropriety and more on the words. "Wait…you say she was bleeding?"

Naruto nodded quickly, and the look on Hinata's face made her pause as she considered. Hiashi cleared his throat and handed something to Izumi who took it then frowned as she unfolded the delicate item in her hands. As she looked at it she realized what it was. The panties that Hinata had on earlier, and true to word, there were slight stains of blood on them.

Izumi's face crinkled up in concentration as she tried to remember the episode, but to be honest she was so blinded by her anger she could not recall it all. A part of her was glad she couldn't, because she was sure she would have become ill from the memory of causing her child so much pain. Izumi bowed her head to Hinata and whispered, "Gomen my daughter." And Hinata nodded as she tried to smile for her mother.

Hiashi was not going to be deterred from what he was thinking though.

"You both realize why this is wrong do you not?"

Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other but neither could answer. Hiashi wondered why they remained silent. Surely they knew the reasons they shouldn't do these things? Hinata didn't want to, but in a quiet voice she mumbled, "Because mommy says so?" Hiashi frowned but before he could ask why she thought that was the only reason Izumi placed her hand on his leg and whispered to him. "My husband…I think I know what the problem is. Let me observe them today, and tonight I will let you know my discoveries and we can discuss solutions."

If Izumi still had her negative attitude, he would have said no immediately, but seeing the sincerity in her eyes he agreed.

O

So it came to pass that Izumi quietly followed the children around the rest of the day with the admonishment that they were to do what they always did together, and if they didn't, the next day they would be immediately paddled as soon as they awoke.

Hinata and Naruto both nodded, realizing that they were caught and probably going to be paddled anyway, so they went about their normal routines and after a few minutes no longer saw Izumi or thought about her. To be honest Izumi placed them under a minor genjutsu so they would not notice her anymore, so they became comfortable and did what they always did without worry or hesitation.

When they were not studying, Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch and watched the birds outside fly and play with each other. They took their meals together, they played and even tickled each other on occasion. For the rest of the day, Izumi saw the children's care for each other, and it touched her heart. Later in the evening is when she made her discovery of what was going on that they had not seen.

At around seven p.m. Hinata had all of her bath stuff ready and had walked quietly to the bathroom. To Izumi's surprise she walked past the bathroom and stopped in front of Naruto's bedroom door. Looking around, she knocked twice and Naruto instantly opened it and they hugged briefly before they both walked to the bathroom!

Izumi immediately ducked inside and watched as Hinata closed and locked the bathroom door, and they both undressed.

Izumi hoped that she was wrong, but she wasn't as they broke every rule that she had told Hinata that she had to obey. They were naked in front of each other, they went to the bathroom in front of each other, and they even washed and dried each other!! Worst still was when Hinata was pulling her panties on, Naruto saw her wince. Without thought of impropriety or consequence, he went and grabbed some healing paste from the cabinet, then applied it to her legs and with her permission, pulled down her panties and applied it to Hinata's bottom, before pulling her panties back up. Hinata gave him a brief hug and a thank you before she did the same to his back. Though it didn't appear to need it anymore, she applied the paste in a light layer which made him sigh, and than she helped him put his shirt on! They didn't undress each other…but she was sure that would not be far away at this point.

Izumi was fuming…but before she said or did anything, she waited to see what they would do at bed time…surely it didn't, couldn't go farther than this!

Oh how wrong she was…

She waited until all the lights were low in the house and watched them sit in Hinata's room, coloring and chattering to each other. Hizashi knocked on Hinata's door and smiled at both of them as she opened it. "Bed time you too…get some rest. Hinata you and Naruto are training with your father tomorrow."

Hinata nodded then gave Hizashi a hug before he shooed her to her bed. Hizashi paused a second as he sensed something and looked right at Izumi, but a shake of her head made him nod and he quietly closed the door.

Izumi wondered what would happen next, and she did not have long to wait.

Hinata set her clock and placed it by her headboard, as Naruto took a sleeping bag out of the closet and unrolled it.

They both positioned the sleeping bag under her bed, than they both got completely naked!

Izumi flushed scarlet as she was scandalized and angry at the same time before they both climbed under the bed, into the sleeping bag, and closed it up, sealing them in and everything else out.

It seems her daughter had become sneaky recently…she even folded her clothes neatly on the bed so when the alarm clock came on, she could get dressed quickly in case someone came to investigate.

Izumi still maintaining her composure looked under the bed and frowned, but did not react as Hinata snuggled up against Naruto and she could see him hug her from behind. "Goodnight Hinata-chan, I love you."

Hinata smiled as her hands found his arms and held him there. "Goodnight Naruto-kun, I love you too."

After a few minutes, their quiet snores could be heard and she realized that they were both deeply asleep.

Izumi knelt back on her heals and wondered what she should think of this situation. After fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, she rose to her feet and quietly left the room, many thoughts rushing through her mind as she considered what she had observed and what should be done.

O

The next morning, Hinata and Naruto were brushing their teeth together to start the day, when Ama knocked on the bathroom door. The door was open, but Ama was one of the most polite people that either of them had ever known.

"Hinata chan, Naruto-kun…Lady Izumi and Lord Hiashi request you both to meet them in the family room for breakfast."

Both of them looked at each other then nodded to Ama. They only spent time in the family room if they were going to play a game together or if they were going to get lectured.

It was not even nine a.m. yet, so they didn't know what to expect.

Holding hands, they walked together through the house to the family room where Hizashi stood outside the doors. "Inside young ones." He said before leaning down and whispered to the two conspiratorially. "I have already been lectured so it is your turns…do not deny anything if you value your backsides."

He then straightened before opening the door for them.

Walking into the room they saw breakfast…which was cool!

But also Izumi and Hiashi sat there, both looking stern, which was not cool.

Naruto took Hinata's hand again and she smiled at him as they both walked over to the table. Hiashi smiled at his children then gestured to the food. "This morning, we will have a family discussion while we eat, and what we talk about is to be kept as a family secret…do you understand? No one is to ever hear about this or there will be spankings for everyone!"

As Hiashi said that Hinata's hand instinctively went to her backside, but she relaxed when Naruto squeezed her other hand. He was with her so she did not have anything to fear.

As they sat, food was served onto plates for both of them by Izumi, while she did not look angry, she did not look entirely happy either.

Naruto wondered what to think about this new development but did not get much time to consider as their father clapped his hands together.

"Now, it is my understanding that you and Hinata have been bathing together completely naked, dressing each other to some extent, and sleeping naked under her bed probably every night for some time now." He looked from one to the other as if he dared them to deny it. Both children competed to be the palest, but neither denied anything as they remembered what Hizashi had said.

Hiashi looked surprised but then smiled in a pleased manner. "Well I will be honest…when Izumi told me last night, I was ready to come to your room Hinata and drag Naruto out from under your bed and beat the tar out of him…but something in your mother's explanation made me ask some very important questions which saved you Hinata from embarrassment, and Naruto's skin from hanging on the dojo wall."

Whatever that something was, both Hinata and Naruto were thankful of it!

Hiashi took a bite of a piece of flatbread and grinned at Izumi. He had missed her home made apple jelly. "Normally, this is considered very inappropriate behavior for ones so young…but Izumi reminded me of how we acted when we were younger…and it made me pause as I realized something. The both of you are still very young, and still very innocent. As long as that remains to be the case, I will not punish or chastise either of you for this."

They both breathed a sigh of relief as Izumi smiled at them. In truth, she waited in Hinata's room so long to organize her thoughts and she realized something. Even though they touched each others bodies with a familiarity that most parents would never allow…it was not sexual.

When they washed each other, they were both very careful, and both very cursory at the same time. There was no lewdness involved, nor was there any inappropriate straying or prolonged washing to certain areas of the body. Honestly, even their sleeping arrangement could be considered innocent as they had not even kissed each other on the lips as yet. They were two children who loved each other very much. That was what had decided the subject for her.

When she and Hiashi had been betrothed, they both were thirteen, and both educated in sex. In fact, Izumi practically had to beat Hiashi off with a stick to get him to respect her personal space!

After they were actually married, of course that changed, but in a large way she wished that Hiashi and herself had been allowed to grow up together the way Naruto and Hinata were…it seemed so cute and romantic at the same time.

"But…" Hiashi continued. "There will be changes. While Izumi-chan and I agree that the two of you shall remain together, it will be under strict rules."

Izumi smiled as her husband nodded to her.

She looked at the two children who stared at her with wide eyes. They both hoped they would still be able to sleep together…they had been doing it so long, neither knew if they could sleep without the other.

"One: There will be no more separate training. You both will take your lessons together, starting today."

The two of them looked at each other then shrugged. That did not seem so bad, they at least could be with each other more often.

"Two: You are not allowed to be intimate outside of your bedroom or the bathroom. What I mean is you are not to remove your clothing in front of anyone other then each other…what you are doing is scandalous enough…if anyone were to see you doing it then the household would be in an uproar and it would be hard for us to justify the next step. Oh, and this also includes touching each other in a way that would give the wrong impression…your father had to do some scrambling to silence the guard that…saw Naruto attending to your bottom Hinata."

Naruto blinked as he tried to absorb Izumi's next words, but Hinata's squeak of surprise and her blush told him that he would have to really apologize later for leaving the door unlocked.

As Hinata thought about someone other then her parents or Naruto seeing her, it scared as well as embarrassed her. When the mean bald man that hurt Naruto had looked at her, it made her uncomfortable. So at least now she understood mostly what her mother had meant…but oddly she didn't feel that way around Naruto.

It took a few seconds as Izumi paused and it clicked on both Naruto and Hinata. _We can be naked in front of each other?_

"Third: Your things, both yours and Hinata's are being moved into the spare bedroom. It is large enough to be occupied by two comfortably, and it has a complete bathroom in it so you and Hinata can bathe in privacy…which is only suitable for a couple that has been betrothed to each other."

**That** Naruto and Hinata both understood as they both broke into deep blushes.

Hiashi grinned as he reached over and squeezed Izumi's hand. "I told you they would blush." He said with a chuckle.

Naruto looked at Izumi and her face became serious as she anticipated his question. "Yes Naruto-kun, I will allow the two of you to be betrothed. I realize that my reaction to you before was both wrong and short sighted of me…while I will still have some discomfort over some things…I saw how you and Hinata interacted with each other and I cannot truthfully stop two happy people from being together. Love should never be hindered, and I will not hinder yours."

She was thoughtful for a moment before looking over at Hiashi with a smile. "We had agreed originally that we would not create a betrothal for Hinata…your father and I were betrothed for many years, and while we loved each other eventually, we did not like each other at first…in truth we were forced together and neither of our fathers cared a whit for what we wanted."

Hinata frowned before she spoke. "Then why let us be betrothed?"

Hiashi smiled as he leaned across the table and poked Hinata's nose. "Because the two of you are already in love…and to be honest, I made a promise to someone long ago and this is helping me to keep that promise. Do not ask for the details, because I am forbidden from revealing them…for now at least. But all will be answered in time.

Naruto nodded as he considered the meaning of this. He was still unfamiliar with certain aspects of clan living and custom, so he understood about the word "betrothal", but not quite certain what it meant.

Izumi laughed lightly as she watched Naruto's face. "It means that when you turn fourteen, you and Hinata can be legally married and begin your life together. It would be preferable if you waited a little longer then that, but if you can prove to your father and myself that you can handle the responsibility, then we shall of course approve the marriage. For now it is a betrothal so there will be no scandalous talk in case the two of you are seen in bed together or something similar…but remember at night to always lock your bedroom door, and keep robes nearby the bed, in case you have to open the door quickly. Do you understand?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded as they thought about it, but neither understood everything yet. They would soon enough.

Hiashi cleared his throat and Hinata and Naruto both looked at him. "Incidentally, why do you sleep naked?"

Izumi blushed, as she had not expected her husband to ask the children this, but Hinata and Naruto both shrugged and answered him in one voice. "It just feels right."

Hiashi could not argue with that…and while he was a little leery about it, he and Izumi had both agreed on letting them live and let live as long as they adhered to the conditions.

Both Hiashi and Izumi also agreed the "Talk" would be put off until they were at least ten or eleven. Hiashi and Izumi assumed that would be about the time that Hinata, or Naruto, or both would reach puberty and then it would be important!

As the family finally settled down and ate breakfast…new happy thoughts on everyone's minds, Hiashi and Izumi didn't know how wrong they were, and it would be a huge regret for both of them later.

O

Next Episode: Surprise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 10**

Hinata and Naruto were both sweaty, but at the same time both wore determined looks.

The two of them turned slowly through the kata, absorbing the movement into their brains as they mirrored each other perfectly.

Hiashi watched them with a small smile on his face as his two prized pupils, also being his children, moved with near perfection.

Naruto had been good for Hinata. She seemed sharper of mind and focus now. In the two months since they started training together she had developed the next level of the byakugan, her movements became more fluid and precise and she was progressing with speed through her mother's lessons.

Izumi was also very pleased. Hinata seemed to soak up all she was taught like a sponge. Her mind had become more in tune with what she was learning and she had questions on everything. This made both parents very happy.

And Naruto was developing just as well as Hinata. He had gotten precise at hitting chakra points just from memory, something that most martial artists could not do. Hiashi could not put his finger on it, but smiled with a slight shake of his head as he continued to watch his children. Naruto's chakra signature seemed consistent, and his coils were large even for his young age…but the Kyubi's chakra seemed…dormant for lack of a better word, and there was no hint of the Kurodenkogan as they originally feared. These were actually good things, but Hiashi did not like mysteries he could not solve.

Talking with his brother, Hiashi decided to start Naruto on a little used stance in the gentle fist…in fact it had been used so little it was on the verge of becoming obscure. Hiashi did not like the way some of the clan households had whittled down the gentle fist to the point of it being a lesser art. So he intended to make sure his children knew as much if not more about it then anyone. As he watched Naruto throw a punch he smiled again and nodded his head. _Yes that stance will be perfect for him and in time I can show him the other moves that make it even more powerful._

It was called The Ghost fist, and it was designed to alternate power from one point of the body to the other…but at the same time the user would have to be able to hide that fact.

In this manner a jab would turn instantly into a blow powerful enough to break stone, and never even look like it. That was the theory behind it. Unfortunately most students who attempted to learn the style found it too difficult to master. Hiashi had high hopes for his son.

Naruto could conserve energy by throwing the weakest of punches and kicks, then suddenly strike with the force of a sledge hammer!

Hiashi had always favored styles that could deal devastating blows…and he had struggled a long time himself to learn everything the Hyuga clan repository of knowledge could teach him…but he also stepped out of clan tradition and learned other things as well. Jutsus, different stances, even learning to use different style weapons from other areas and cultures…and he would not deny his children this either.

As the children came to the end of the first series of Katas, Hiashi called an end to the session.

"Iush! Very good my children. You have done very well today…but I want you both to show me what you have learned in the advanced teachings you are doing with your Uncle Hizashi."

Hinata paled slightly but Naruto grinned as he walked over to a wooden practice dummy. Taking up the Ghost fist stance Naruto looked back at his adopted father and grinned wider, eyes twinkling. "Will you call the point for me daddy?"

Hiashi flushed with pride at the hint of excitement in Naruto's voice then nodded. "Alright my son…I will call a random point. Show me what you have absorbed from your Uncle's teachings."

Naruto began his attack, striking random spots on the dummy, hitting places as dictated by a striking pattern he was taught. Kicks, fingers, fists, open palms, knees, and elbows struck the dummy, and while the sound was impressive, Hiashi knew from instinct, and the Byakugan, Naruto's strikes were doing little to no damage to it.

"NOW!" Hiashi shouted, and Naruto's open hand struck the dummy in the chest, sideways with a sickening crunch. At first he was afraid Naruto had broken his hand from the sound, but Naruto stood straight again and breathed out before turning to his father.

Hiashi walked over to the dummy, and the smell of scorched wood made him wrinkle his nose. He looked at both sides of the dummy and he could see the slightly blackened section where Naruto's palm had struck and smiled. "Chakra pulse?"

Naruto nodded, grinning even wider then before. "Uncle Hizashi was teaching Hinata how to strike with the Jyuken, and since I could not be as effective with it without the Byakugan, he said he would teach me a trick that would make my strikes hurt much more."

Hiashi chuckled before he rubbed Naruto's head. "You uncle is teaching you things without telling me, remind me to kick him in the denbu later."

Both children giggled at that, but Naruto's face fell slightly before he looked at Hiashi again. "My pulses aren't very strong yet, because I haven't been able to channel the chakra into the strike without giving it away…but I will get better daddy, I promise!"

Hiashi looked at the dummy and ran his hand over the chest until he found what he was searching for with a smile. Using the finger nail of his index finger, Hiashi pried lightly at a crack and a section of wood, the size and almost the perfect shape of Naruto's hand, roughly an eighth of an inch thick dropped from the dummy and landed on the floor with a clatter.

Hiashi grinned then rubbed Naruto's head proudly before bending down and picking it up, displaying it to Naruto's blushing face. "This is very good Naruto-kun…most students are unable to do this until later in their training. I am very proud of you."

Hiashi vowed to frame this and place it on the dojo wall as Naruto's first major step in his training.

Naruto looked down at his feet, but smiled happily under the praise.

Hiashi turned then gestured for Hinata to assume her place on the platform. She nodded then stood in front of stands which held pieces of wood at various heights. Hinata assumed the mantis fist, and waited for her father's signal, and smiled as she felt her Naruto-kun silently rooting her on. "Hinata-chan…" She turned and looked at her father and blinked in surprise as he said. "Thirty two strikes."

Hinata thought about it and turned pale. She had not made it past twenty six yet…she didn't know if she could do it, and she didn't want to disappoint her father, or Naruto.

She turned again and fixed her face as she glared at the targets. She was determined, but inside she was deeply afraid she would fail. Before she could think any further, Naruto's hand on her shoulder made her pause. "You can do it Hina-chan. I know you can." She turned and smiled to him as her insides stopped quavering, and she felt a deep calm overtake her and she sighed. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

With a nod, Naruto stepped down to stand by his father again. Hiashi waited until he saw Hinata relax completely then barked out, "Begin!"

Hinata instantly became motion incarnate! Her chakra balanced beautifully on each strike, shattering each target. In truth her mind was only focused on one thing, to justify the faith that Naruto had in her.

Hiashi tried not to let his jaw hit the floor as Hinata leapt, rolled, and struck each target with only her chakra. Her movements were fluid, and seamless as she took out target after target…but in the end even with all her practice and training, she was still only five and a half years old. Hinata stumbled with one final strike, scorching the target, but not destroying it. She began to fall, and Naruto was there to ease her to the floor, Hiashi there with him only half a step behind.

Hinata's eyelids fluttered while she lay in Naruto's arms and Hiashi smiled at the progress she had made. "She is alright Naruto, just chakra exhaustion." Hiashi turned and he counted the targets, and could not help but smile. Thirty one broken targets, and one scorched one. While the last one would not have been a killing blow, it would have been more then enough to slow down or incapacitate a target.

Hiashi's eyes shone as he gazed at his two children. "I am so very proud of both of you. I did not think Hinata could have done this well…her chakra coils are still rather small, and I know she has almost exhausted herself completely doing this…but I am impressed that she has been able to climb further then she has before."

Naruto grinned at Hiashi as Hinata moaned lightly. "She practices very hard. She wants to make you proud, and she wants to keep up with me. She thinks I am doing better then her and I don't think that is true."

Hiashi smirked as he took Hinata in his arms and carried her from the dojo. "Well my son she is right in a way. You are doing better then her."

At Naruto's confused look Hiashi smiled at him. "You my son do not have the Byakugan. If you did then you would be doing as well if not better then she is. But because you do not have it and are doing very well in what you are being taught, she feels you are way ahead of her. It is true to an extent, but the important thing is not who is better or who is stronger, but that you continue to help and love each other." As they arrived at Hinata and Naruto's room Hiashi nodded towards the door and Naruto opened it for him then closed it as they stepped inside.

Hiashi walked to the bed and lay Hinata on it, a small smile on his face as his eyes shone with pride.

As he turned to say something, Naruto was shaking up a bottle of lineament as he walked towards the bed.

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow at his adopted son and Naruto blinked at him in return. "What?"

Hiashi tried to frown at him, but really try as he might he couldn't.

This had become a small game between his son and himself. From the first time he saw Naruto attending to Hinata's bottom after her switching, to the next time when Hiashi visited them while he was giving her a rub down. Hiashi would give them both a hard time. "What do you intend to do with the lineament my son?" His tone inquisitive, yet holding a slight hint of humor.

Naruto looked at the lineament in his hand before looking at Hiashi again. "I was going to rub Hina-chan down so she does not get sore or stiff."

Hiashi quirked the same eyebrow again and Naruto blinked at him again but was saved from Hiashi's retort as there was a knock at the door. Naruto sat the lineament down before walking to the door and opening it enough to see Izumi standing there. "Hello Naruto-kun," She said with a smile. "Is your father here bothering you and your Koishii again?"

Hiashi grunted before stepping up behind Naruto. "What is it woman? Can you not see I am trying to pester my children?"

Naruto smirked and almost giggled, but made a face and stifled it quickly as Hiashi looked down at him and Izumi did giggle. "Oh I am well aware of your habits my husband…but you have important visitors. You teasing our children will have to wait until later."

Hiashi made a face before ruffling Naruto's hair and stepping out into the corridor. "Fine. I will have to tease you in the meantime then."

Izumi smiled as she bowed her head. "As my husband pleases."

Gently taking his arm she bowed slightly to Naruto before she and Hiashi turned and walked up the hallway.

Naruto smiled as he closed the door and locked it before gently undressing Hinata. At some point she sleepily murmured his name bringing a happy feeling out from in him, as he smiled. Naruto poured the oil on his hand and began to massage it into her skin, bringing a slight grunt and sighs from her as he loosened her muscles and rubbed away the soreness.

Hinata just did as she always did, settled deeper into the mattress with a grin.

Naruto had never thought he could find such happiness. Izumi had rebounded from what she felt for him before, and she made him feel welcome and loved now. He, Hinata and Izumi would walk through the gardens on days and she would teach them about the plants and some of their properties for healing, or she would simply sit with them and talk with them while they colored or watched the birds in the garden. Naruto didn't know what his life would have been like if they had not adopted him, but he was glad they did.

O

Hiashi frowned as the men in front of him sat and waited for his response.

"What do you mean I have no right to adopt him?"

Obviously this was not the response the men wanted. In front of him sat a very unhappy looking Saratobi, third hokage of the hidden leaf village, Orena Takimoto, civilian council head, and a strange little man that Hiashi had never seen before. Takimoto tried to smile but obviously from his demeanor he was not used to having his words questioned, or resisted. "According to city law and statute, the child must be entered into foster care and evaluated before he can be adopted…a period of six months to a year at the minimum. If we find sufficient reason, you may then adopt the child."

Hiashi looked to Saratobi and frowned. The old man sadly shrugged. "Unfortunately Hiashi-sama, my hands are tied. He is not a shinobi, so he is out of my jurisdiction. Since he is officially not a member of your clan, you have no jurisdiction on him either."

Saratobi stressed the word, officially which made Hiashi consider his next step.

Without preamble he looked to his wife who wore a very solemn expression, but nodded to him once. Looking to his brother he almost laughed as he knew Hizashi would love nothing more then to put his sandals up the worthless councilman's butt! Truthfully Hiashi would have loved it as well…but as the clan head he had to maintain decorum…for now.

"I am sorry gentlemen, but you have not come at a good time with this news. Perhaps we can reconvene this at a better time where I can put this to the council and have a consented decision?"

The councilman blustered and made noises in the back of his throat like he would vomit…but after a few seconds begrudgingly agreed. As Takimoto and the other man stood and bowed, Sarutobi stayed behind until they had gone. "I am sorry Hiashi-sama, this was not my idea, in fact, I was blind sided by this today. The head councilman asked me to bring city guard and ANBU to make sure you complied."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, but Sarutobi waved off the question. "Of course I refused until I could…asses the situation…but I hope you have some idea of what to do about this, my hands are tied, and I would hate to see Naruto put back in harms way as we both know will happen if he goes into foster care."

Hiashi nodded as he considered his position then smiled. "Oh…I think there are a few things I can do."

Looking to his wife he smiled. "Izumi-chan, get the children dressed, we are going shopping!"

O

Naruto looked around at the clothes and frowned. Everything looked stiff and uncomfortable.

He could only imagine what Hina-chan was going through right now in another part of the store, especially since she still looked exhausted.

Ama and Izumi took her, still very tired to the other side right before Hizashi and Hiashi drug him away with them and he was sure he and Hinata both wore the same confused look.

Still, there were some very nice clothes here…if you were going to a party or something formal as he had been told by Izumi once. Naruto wondered what the occasion would be.

Hiashi and Hizashi looked at suits, formal kimonos, dress slacks…everything that Naruto knew would make him feel uncomfortable…then he saw something that caught his attention and made both men watch him as he walked towards it.

Naruto picked up the top and smiled as he ran his fingers across it. It was smooth, softest material he had ever felt, and it had some give to it, so it would probably be comfortable.

Hiashi and his brother both walked over and examined the formal kimono that Naruto had picked out. "What color my son?" There was no reason to ask if he liked it, both saw the look of wonder on his face. "This color…Hinata-chan will like this color."

Hiashi and Hizashi looked at each other and smiled. "Indeed she will my son, indeed she will."

O

The next two days passed and both Hinata and Naruto were restless. Hiashi had been in chambers with the council repeatedly, and neither had seen him at all.

On the fateful day, Izumi made Naruto and Hinata get dressed in separate rooms. Neither new what to expect, only they were going to have to answer some important questions to some very important people so they were told. Both Hinata and Naruto were worried, because in the last two days they had only seen their father once, and he was heard arguing with someone, and his intent was clear.

**Flashback **

"No…you are the one who doesn't understand! It has been almost a year that he has been in our care, and he has developed superbly. Naruto has grown and he will continue to grow under our care…do you understand me? OUR CARE!"

The other man's words were quieter, and they didn't recognize the voice, but Hiashi's response was unmistakable.

"DAMN WHAT IS BEST AND ANYONE WHO SAYS TAKING HIM AWAY IS BEST! If the pickle headed fools think they will take my son away from me due to a technicality then they have one hell of a shock approaching. I WILL withdraw my entire clan from Konoha before I give anyone my son! Do you understand me? There will be civil war before I let Naruto go!!"

Hinata pulled insistently at Naruto's arm, so he finally nodded and they quietly snuck back away from the conversation until they were in their room again, neither wanting to think about what they heard or what it could mean, but for the first time ever, Hinata faced him while they were in bed, hugging him tightly and crying quietly. At some point he tried to move a little to get more comfortable, but she clung tighter to him, and wouldn't let go.

What did it mean?

Did he have to leave? Why?

Was he bad somehow? What did he do?

Naruto didn't understand, but as the tears fell silently from him, he knew he didn't want to let Hinata go either.

**Present **

Naruto wondered where Hinata-chan was as the carriage began to move. He looked to Hiashi, but his father's face was turned to look out of the window. Naruto was beginning to worry until Hizashi reached over and pat his knee. "It will be alright Nephew, I promise."

Hiashi looked over and smiled at Naruto and pat his head. "Yes, do not worry my son."

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded as they approached the hokage tower.

O

Naruto and Hiashi, flanked by Hizashi stood at the doors to the council chamber, and Naruto felt a sense of unease but felt a slight wave of comfort as Hiashi's hand rested on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at Hiashi and he smiled as he felt more confidence and less fear, until the doors opened and Hiashi lead them into the council chambers.

Naruto looked around as they walked into the center of the room and wondered as he saw twelve people sitting on one side of the room, and ten sitting on the other side.

From his lessons, Naruto remembered that the civilian council was composed of the twelve wealthiest or successful merchants of the city, sat on the left side of the room, and the twelve clan heads of Konoha sat to the right minus two. Hiashi of course was standing with his son. The other was the Uchiha family. The Uchiha family had met a strange tragedy, completely wiped out by one of their own except for one child. No one talked about it, except that little lesson that Izumi had given them. Naruto later discovered from Hizashi that there had been a long standing feud between the Hyuga clan and the Uchias. The two blood limits were similar, and one side always claimed it's superiority to the other until finally, blood was spilled over it. From that day forward, there was no forgiveness in either side, and the feud had carried on for years.

As Naruto and Hiashi stood in the center of the room, he could feel the eyes on him. The left side of the room seemed to be where he was getting most of his bad feelings from, it was like waves of anger were being directed at him.

Hiashi sensing his continued un-ease, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him closer.

Before he could feel worse, the third Hokage situated at the front of the room on a raised dais spoke to them. "We have been called here to hear the petition of Hyuga Hiashi concerning the disposition of one Uzumaki Naruto."

Takimoto of course cleared his throat loudly, but Sarutobi ignored him.

"Now…Hiashi, explain why you are unable to release the child into the care of the foster system?"

Hiashi nodded as he looked around the room before addressing the council.

"As you know, the Hyuga clan has a long and proud tradition. Our blood limit, our honor, but most of all, the care we give to our children…to all children. It is grotesque on a level I cannot describe to mistreat a child." This being said he looked down for a moment before looking at Sarutobi again. "I believe that if Naruto is entered into the foster care system, this will happen to him…he will be abused by those who do not understand him or his special nature." As a few of the civilian council members raised their voices and shouted in the negative, Hiashi continued in a louder voice. "The foster care system, while having the best of intentions, can only provide so much care, attention, protection, and help to a child with Naruto's background…I want what is best for him, and to be raised by people who love and respect him is best for him."

Voices came up again as some approved with nods of their heads, and others more obviously against the idea shook their heads in the negative and grumbled loudly. The words "Demon child" slipped quietly from someone's mouth, and Hiashi looked in the direction it came from, but could not identify the speaker.

Takimoto frowned as he leaned forward to look down at Hiashi. "That may be all well and good, but that is not your decision to make. There are laws that have to be followed and obeyed, and right now you are blatantly thumbing your nose at one of those laws. That child is not registered in the system…"

"Yes he is." Hiashi interrupted him as he produced a birth certificate and ID bearing Naruto's picture.

Takimoto frowned but continued on. "He has not been immunized…"

Hiashi produced a medical folder and smiled at Takimoto. "Wrong again."

Takimoto blanched but then shook it off before stammering, "He has no means to support himself?"

Hiashi frowned before raising an eyebrow at the councilman. "Hello? Child of the Hyuga clan mean anything to you?" he asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Takimoto flushed scarlet as most of the council members began laughing, but recovered quickly as he raised his voice. "Be that as it may the law is still the law. You may have given him all he needs, but he is still a ward of the state!"

Hiashi thought for a moment and nodded. "True. Under normal circumstances he would be a ward of the state…"

The Akimichi clan head leaned forward. "Normal circumstances Lord Hyuga? Please, speak your mind."

Hiashi nodded to the Akimichi head before he smiled. "As I said under normal circumstances. But there are factors involved that the council is not aware of."

Hiashi nodded to his brother and Hizashi went and opened the double doors, and in walked three very old men. They wore distinguished robes and moved slowly, but there was no mistaking their identity. These were the three eldest members of the Hyuga clan council. They approached a stand, something similar to a witness box and stood there with their heads held high. No one asked them to, but the eldest of the elders spoke for all. "We are here to speak on the boy's behalf. Not in many years have we been unanimous, but in this we are. We will not allow our Honorable son to be taken by the city."

Eyes blinked all over the room in surprise. The truth was spoken by the elder and it shocked almost everyone. The Hyuga clan council argued about everything. It was sort of a running joke that if the city burned, they would argue over what part should be put out first. Hiashi must have called in a lot of favors to make this happen.

Even Sarutobi was shocked. Hiashi said he would do whatever necessary, and he obviously was not kidding.

Takimoto frowned deeply before he shrugged. "Words. There is nothing you can do to prevent it from happening. The child is a ward of the state, and he will be picked up tonight, by ANBU operatives if necessary."

The elder smiled as his Byakugan activated. "Then be prepared to lose many ANBU. Hiashi has the full support of the Hyuga Clan."

No one had to clarify what the eldest had said…it was evident they would happily go to war to keep him there.

Hiashi looked to the elders and the lead nodded to him. Hizashi immediately went to the door and flung it open. In walked the most radiant woman anyone had ever seen. Izumi cast the perfect figure of a woman that had taken very good care of herself, and time was very kind to her. Hiashi smiled as he quietly took her hand and she bowed her head to the council in general. Her voice was gentle, and serene, but it held the edge of guilt being admitted, and regret.

"I am here today to admit to my own shame. I made a mistake in the beginning of my relationship with Naruto-kun. I listened to the lies, I listened to the rumors, and because of that I was blind to who and what he really was." Izumi reached over and rubbed Naruto's cheek with earnest affection before she looked at the council again. "He is a child, an innocent child born of circumstances out of his control. Those of you who listen to rumors and spread them without considering who you may be hurting are scum of the lowest sort." Izumi's eyes flashed as she glared around the room. "I was a fool, but I am no longer a fool. I am a mother of two very beautiful children. I love this child as if he came from my own womb…and I will not let you have him!"

Hiashi squeezed his wife's hand and gazed at her with adoration…but it was interrupted by the same source as he clapped his hands together in mock applause. "Very pretty…very pretty words indeed. But they are still just words."

Looking to Sarutobi Takimoto waved his hands at the Hyuga assembled in the council chamber. "Thus far I have heard no reason not to take the child…"

Hizashi stepped forward, a frown on his face. "I want you to try it!"

Hizashi stood next to Naruto and glared at the man. "I am Hyuga Hizashi, and I am keeper of the clan honor, and right now you are trying to do something highly dishonorable." Takimoto frowned but resumed his seat as Hizashi practically spat his words at the councilman, so great was his contempt for the man. "This child needs, no…that isn't accurate enough…he deserves to be in a home with people who love him and will care for him. He has that with the Hyuga clan! Taking him away from that would be the only crime committed here. Naruto belongs with the Hyuga clan, he belongs with us! Even if I have to beat it into every one of your heads!" Hizashi stated at the civilian side of the council causing some members to lose their color including Takimoto…but the man was not to be deterred. "For the last time, all very nice and sweet…but it has nothing to do with the issue at hand!"

Hiashi hung his head and Izumi looked saddened. Even Naruto, who knew little of what was going on, hung his head.

_Well…it was nice to have a family for a while._ He thought to himself as Takimoto gestured and Sarutobi nodded, bringing two ANBU out of the shadows.

As they approached him, Hiashi and Hizashi blocked their path, both taking up the gentle fist stance. Even Izumi, went on guard in a stance Naruto didn't recognize.

The ANBU operatives looked nervous for a moment, and one even looked back at Sarutobi as if to say, "Are you sure?"

Sarutobi looked at Hiashi, a sad look on the usually serious face. "Hiashi-sama…if you have no way to circumvent this law then I am afraid…"

Hiashi looked at Sarutobi and frowned. "Circumvent? Oh…is that all?"

At these words Takimoto blinked in confusion. "What?"

Hiashi turned and this time Izumi walked over and opened the door and in stepped Hinata in a radiant blue kimono. The blue was almost a perfect match for Naruto's eyes and he couldn't help but smile at her as she came to stand next to him.

She smiled as she noticed the lavender of his kimono also matched her eyes, but there was a serious tone that had to be maintained at this time, they could talk of their matching accoutrements later. Hinata looked to the council and addressed them as her mother had instructed her earlier in the day.

"Under Konoha law, once a person is betrothed to a member of a prestigious family, they become a part of that family until the betrothal is broken. You cannot take Naruto-kun from me, because he is my iinazuke."

Hiashi clapped his brother on the shoulder with an exclamation. "That is what I forgot! Yes, you see they have been betrothed for some…well years now. It was only made official a few months ago."

Sarutobi smirked as he waved off the ANBU. "Well if that is the case…"

Takimoto was not impressed though. "Stop! This is an outrage, I want, no I demand to see proof of this!"

Hiashi walked forward and laid the official papers, signed by the fourth Hokage two years before the day he died. Sarutobi smiled as he went over the forms then nodded. "It is official. Naruto was betrothed to Hinata on the respected days they were born…irregular, but not unheard of."

Takimoto growled as he read the evidence. "But if you knew this…why did you drag this out?"

Hiashi grinned as he reached over and rubbed Naruto's head. "Because I wanted to show you how serious we are about this. The entire Hyuga clan stands ready to go to war over this. Naruto is my son…no matter what anyone says, and he is coming home with us."

Takimoto looked at the paperwork, frowning deeply, before casting them back on the desk. Despite the marriage agreement, he still had one option left to him. "I call for a council vote for the benefit of Konoha! The child carries…"

Sarutobi's hand came down on the table, cracking it and causing everyone to jump before Takimoto could finish his sentence. "Do not forget yourself Takimoto…even civilians can be put to death for breaking the Hokage's law!"

The words were delivered in a quiet hiss, but everyone knew that when Sarutobi's voice dropped to that octave…you took notice!

Takimoto blinked before he slowly continued, a lot of the color gone from his face. "What I mean is, the circumstances of his existence need to be considered carefully. The Hokage's law also pertains to anything that could become a threat in the future."

After a few moments of careful consideration Saratobi agreed with a nod. "Very well. All those in favor of the child to become the adopted son of the Hyuga clan?"

Ten hands went up in favor of Naruto. All were from the clan heads. One merchants hand wavered before going down by his side as Takimoto glared at him. "I abstain." He muttered, before turning his head away from the whole affair.

Sarutobi frowned as he realized this would not be good. The vote should have been more even, he could vote for Naruto, but only if there was a tie. The Hokage's vote was only good to break a deadlock, and this wouldn't be one. If all the merchants voted against Naruto, the vote would be eleven to ten against…and unless Hiashi had a trump card to play he would have no choice, and Naruto would have to be put in danger again despite what everyone wanted.

With hesitation Saratobi called out. "All those opposed?" Every merchants hand went up, except the one that abstained, much to Sarutobi's fear, and since Hiashi was involved, the Hyuga could not vote in this. Hiashi's face began to reflect how he felt inside. It started at his jaw line as he clenched his teeth, but before he could say anything, a weak voice coughed and broke the silence.

"My apologies, but I think there is a small problem here."

The man looked to have been in his late thirties but his body was broken. From the scaring on the right side of his face it appeared he had been badly burned at some point. As he limped to the center of the room, everyone immediately recognized him.

Danzo.

Sarutobi's eyes frowned at the founding root member. "The floor recognizes you Danzo. What would you have to say to this council?"

The man smiled at Naruto and Hinata before turning back to the council. "It seems there is a missing vote."

Takimoto frowned. "The Hyuga cannot vote because they are intimately involved in this case."

Danzo cackled at the man before slapping his cane down on the empty spot on the clan heads side. "I am speaking of the Uchiha! The last child of that clan cannot vote in adult politics…but a proctor can vote for him."

Hiashi felt a chill as he wondered what Danzo would do…he could appeal a vote that was this close…and in the time before the next meeting he could find a way to sway the others to his side, but if Danzo tilted the vote further against them, there would be no legal way he could get a re-vote.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed as he watched Danzo. "And you would of course have permission to do this?"

Danzo nodded before he grinned at Sarutobi. "Of course I do. The members of the Uchiha clan and I were very close…until the accident." Most of the heads went down as the massacre was remembered. Danzo handed a slip of paper to one of the ANBU members that had stepped forward, who turned and handed it to the Hokage. Sarutobi took the paper and seeing the seal of the Uchiha clan, and reading its contents he nodded. "Your proxy vote for the Uchiha is recognized Danzo-san."

Danzo nodded before he looked at Hiashi then shook his head. "We do not like each other…never have. And that makes me want to vote against you." As Hiashi, and Hizashi's eyes hardened, Danzo turned and looked at Naruto and Hinata who held hands, trying to be brave in the chaotic storm that surrounded them both. "But you two have something that makes me remember my youth, when I made a few bad decisions that cost me dearly…and that touches a part in this blackened heart I had long forgotten."

Danzo leaned forward and grasped both children's hands and squeezed them. "Always love each other for one day it is gone, and I would spare you that pain…the pain that still haunts me." He said in a whisper as his eyes became vague.

Izumi blinked at the disfigured man, and the children stared after him with wide eyes as he turned and made his way to the back door. As he clenched the door knob to open it he stopped and looked at the room in general, but his eyes finally came to rest on Takimoto. "I hate merchants. The Uchiha vote is for the child." Most of the room let out a collective gasp as the door closed once again…but the sudden silence was broken as Saratobi jumped to his feet. "With the vote tied at eleven to eleven, I cast the breaking vote in favor of the child Naruto to be allowed to be adopted into the clan Hyuga!"

Naruto couldn't comprehend everything but Hiashi grabbing him and Hinata both in a bear hug as Hinata started crying told him everything, he was going to stay!

The room erupted in applause, all except Takimoto who just stared at Naruto thoughtfully. Some of the merchants could be seen nodding in satisfaction at the outcome, so it would appear they really didn't want to see him become an orphan either.

Hiashi looked at the Clan heads, smile of the century on his face. "Oh, there is a party on the Hyuga estate tonight, you are all invited…an engagement party!"

Hiashi put the children down and they clung to each other, legs shaky, Hinata still crying, but a happy smile on her face. "Naruto-kun…"

Was all she said as she hugged him, her tears dropping quietly as he hugged her back.

Hizashi steadied them with a hand before looking at his brother. While holding Izumi and smiling, he seemed to be staring where the scarred man had left which made Hizashi wonder as well.

_What is Danzo's agenda?_

Next Episode: Party! And good news?


	11. Chapter 11

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 11**

The party was very tasteful, and everyone that had come were very polite and friendly.

The Hyuga clan members that were in attendance made Naruto extremely nervous as they came by and wished Naruto and Hinata the very best in their upcoming marriage. Naruto had never had so many kisses from women, and so many hand shakes or friendly pats before.

He was sure one of them were going to pinch him or shove him where no one could see it…but as more and more people made their way past and congratulated them he felt less nervous, but began to start to feel a little happy, a little more proud of himself, and the beautiful girl he was betrothed to.

Hinata was radiant as she graciously shook hands with other ladies as they congratulated her. She had a slight flush on her cheeks, but it seemed to be less due to embarrassment and more of something else.

At some point the throng slowed and Hinata jumped up and ran across to the refreshment table.

Naruto watched her curiously then grinned as she walked back with two glasses of punch and gave one to Naruto before sitting at his side again.

"Thank you Hina-chan…I was feeling thirsty!"

Hinata blushed cutely before taking a sip from her glass. "I was feeling nervous Naruto-kun…and I always drink something when I am really nervous...but you are welcome."

Naruto was wondering what she was nervous for when she leaned over and touched her forehead to the side of his and whispered. "There are so many people here…some I have never seen before, and big crowds make me nervous!"

Naruto smirked as he nodded. _Wow, _He thought to himself_. I didn't know Hina-chan got nervous around people too!_

This revelation made him feel a little giddier inside. It seemed that they seemed to have more in common then he would have thought as new revelations came to light. He turned his head slightly to the left until his ear was close to hers then quietly whispered. "Me too Hina-chan."

Hinata blinked in surprise but then they both whipped their heads around as there were a few bright flashes of light and a few people could be heard saying in a cute fashion, "Awwww."

Naruto and Hinata blinked as Izumi, Hiashi, Hizashi, and a few people that neither recognized fawned over them.

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed crimson but their hands found each other and became a reassuring anchor as they bore through the rest of the greeting throng.

O

Hiashi grinned as he watched the two. Yes it was a little cruel, but this was the beginning of their lives, and since he was their father, he and his wife had the right to take pictures for memories of this time…besides which, it was fun to watch them blush.

Izumi brandished her camera like it was a trophy after she got the picture and Hiashi leaned close to his wife and whispered, "I want at least one eight by ten so we can frame it in the family room."

Izumi nodded eagerly as she stood waiting for the next cute moment to capture.

It was hard to believe that just a few short months ago, Izumi seemed to hate the very existence of the boy, but it is a good thing indeed that some people could change.

Hizashi grinned before he leaned over and nudged his brother, smile slowly disappearing from his face.

Hiashi saw his brothers face and looked in the direction Hizashi looked and his hand clenched on his glass.

Through the entryway to the garden had walked in Takimoto and the strange little man that had accompanied him the last time he was in their home.

Hiashi and Hizashi both made an immediate beeline to where they stood, but Takimoto had already brought up his hands, palms facing them in a gesture of peace.

"I am not here for trouble Hiashi-sama…"

Hiashi gave him no chance to finish. "Then why are you here?" Hiashi's eyes smoldered as he glared at the man who so strenuously tried to take his son away from him, destroying not one but two lives in the process.

Takimoto shrugged and gave a lopsided grin. "To wish the happy couple my best of course. I know you do not believe me, but I do not have any harsh feelings over it, you won your bid and you get to adopt the child. It is my sincere hope that you really will take care of him as you have said."

Hizashi did not trust the man or his intentions, but unless he did something to warrant it, he would wait and see what Hiashi would say about the situation.

Hiashi grunted as he looked from the little man to Takimoto for a few seconds then gave a curt nod. "You are welcome to stay so long as you cause no trouble…but remember, this is not Konoha…so Konoha law does not completely apply. If you do something inappropriate, or illegal, you will answer to clan law. Do you understand?"

Takimoto nodded and the little man did as well as Hiashi turned his back and returned to the side of his wife.

Hizashi frowned as he joined Hiashi again at a much slower pace, and would look over to where Takimoto and his assistant talked. After a few glances he leaned closer to Hiashi. "Do you think it is wise to allow a wolf into our fold?"

Hiashi chuckled before shaking his head. "He is no wolf. His words and moves are as transparent as a shower door. When he makes his move, arrest him brother, and we will take it from there."

Hizashi blinked in surprise as he watched his brother smirk. "You think he is stupid enough to try something here…tonight?" Hiashi only grinned wider before he looked at his children again.

Hizashi smiled satisfied but focused his attention completely on the two strangers. "Gladly." He said with barely concealed glee.

O

Hiashi was about to sit down to eat with his wife and children when Sarutobi walked over and smacked him on the shoulder. "Well…we were able to pull that one out…barely. I don't know about you my friend, but it might be a good idea to be prepared for the next eventuality."

Hiashi nodded grimly as he focused on the third Hokage of the leaf village.

"Indeed. I have already come up with a plan to stave off what I know he is planning."

Sarutobi smiled in a friendly manner before taking a puff from his pipe. "I see. Will you be telling me this information, or will I have to win it from you in a game of dominoes later?"

Both shared a laugh.

Sarutobi was a good dominoes player, but both men knew that he was not Hiashi's equal. Still they both enjoyed playing together even though Sarutobi lost the majority of the time.

"No Sarutobi, I will gladly tell you, and I welcome you to come by and try your luck after the party. It should prove entertaining as always."

The Hokage laughed before blowing a smoke ring into the air. "At least you leave an old man his fantasies. I think there is a gambling curse in my family line…hopefully my granddaughter did not get it."

Hiashi shook his head, but did not comment as they both took seats close to the children and Hiashi's wife.

O

Naruto grinned as the first course of the meal was placed in front of him and Hinata.

He couldn't believe how delicious it looked and smelled!

Looking to his betrothed he blinked.

He was going to ask her what it was, but she looked as bewildered as he was.

Izumi leaned over to shed light upon the children's confusion. "It is a specialty dish that your father wanted to try, but since it is only meant for special occasions he decided we would all try it, so I hope you like it."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Izumi at the same time as Hinata leaned closer to him and asked the question on his mind. "What is it mother?"

Izumi smiled as she pointed to the dish. "It is a fish that is not indigenous to our land. It is called Salmon. This particular dish is grilled Salmon with a shrimp, crab, scallop, and lobster stuffing. The sauce on top I am told is a light honey mustard flavoring with a hint of horse radish. Supposedly it is a delicacy and very tasty, so please, give it a try?"

Naruto's mouth was watering, he LOVED seafood. And even Hinata looked anxious to taste the dish…but as they moved closer to their respective plates, a light tapping of a knife on a glass caught everyone's attention.

Hizashi stood with a wine glass in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

Once everyone was looking at him it was realized by most what he was about to do.

"Good evening all and welcome to my Niece and Nephews betrothal celebration. As the bearer of the family honor, I would like to say that even at this early age, the love they portray is both earnest and touching on many levels. I foresee a long and happy relationship between the two and much happiness in the Hyuga household." Holding up his glass Hizashi pronounced the toast, "To the Hyuga household!"

The gathered people repeated the toast then drank lightly of the wine and applauded lightly before Hiashi stood with his glass in hand. Looking over at the children he gestured and hesitantly Hinata and Naruto stood also, hands locked together as everyone watched them.

"Today is a doubly special day as I now have the legal right to adopt Naruto. While he is already our child in the eyes of the Hyuga clan, once the paperwork is finalized in the morning he will be ours in the eyes of Konoha as well."

Looking to Hinata he smiled. "My daughter Hinata is happily betrothed to the same person. Many do not know the reasoning for the betrothal, but it warms my heart to know that the depth of their feeling is more then any piece of paper or contract could ever create."

Everyone around the table smiled as Hiashi seemed to collect himself before continuing. "I rank this event as one of the highest pinnacles in my life. I have only known this joy twice before…the day I married my beautiful wife, and the day my beautiful daughter was born. It is my deepest hope that my two children will grow old together, with happiness in the deepest part of their hearts, and always with love and respect for each other."

Hiashi raised his glass high into the air before looking at Naruto and Hinata. "To the Fiancées!"

The crowd all raised their glasses and repeated the toast, while Naruto and Hinata also drank from their glasses. (sparkling cider)

As they were about to sit down however, from somewhere in the crowd someone yelled something that caught on like a match in a box of kindling.

Naruto couldn't make it out at first, but as it got closer, his and Hinata's face turned a little red.

"KISS!"

O

Takimoto smiled as the rest of the crowd took up the chant until most of the visitors and the household were chanting it to the children.

Hiashi did not look pleased, and neither did some of the clan council members, but his wife stood and leaned over and whispered something into his ear, and he begrudgingly nodded.

Takimoto waited until she was whispering to her children then nodded. "Go now. I hope you are successful."

The little man next to him nodded then slowly drifted back and disappeared into the throng.

The little man had served his cousin well…hopefully he would be able to finish what Takimoto tried to do on his own through the council.

O

Izumi leaned down and whispered to the children. "Ok…this is not hard, and it is so everyone will shut up and let the two of you eat alright?"

Hinata nodded and while Naruto was confused, he really wanted to eat so he wasn't going to argue.

Izumi's eyes twinkled a bit as she brought her camera out again. "Now you have seen me and your father kiss right?" As both children nodded she rubbed both of their backs. "Well that is all you have to do. Just a little one and then we can all eat."

Hinata seemed to accept it better now, but Naruto looked on the verge of tears.

Seeing his discomfort Hiashi leaned over. "What bothers you my son?"

Naruto looked lost for a minute before he turned big eyes to Hiashi. "You won't get mad daddy?"

Hiashi blinked as he recalled telling Naruto how he almost beat the tar out of him not to long ago. With a chuckle he reached over and rubbed Naruto's head, wishing he could at least do it without the mask being in the way. "No my son, I will not be mad…this is your night, yours and Hinata's…just no tongue." He said with a straight face.

Izumi blinked then hit her husband on the shoulder while Naruto and Hinata both screwed up their faces in disgust. "Ewww! Daddy that is so gross!"

Hiashi smirked before he leaned back in his chair again. _Just wait until you're my age._ He thought smugly.

Naruto and Hinata turned to look at each other, and both seemed to shrug as they closed their eyes and leaned forward. Both sets of lips got closer and closer until…CONTACT.

For a very small eternity, Hinata and Naruto's hearts both seemed to be hammering in time with each other. Fireworks exploded behind their eyes, and their breathing seemed to have stopped and nothing else registered on their brains. It was a moment that only they could feel but neither could describe at the same time and if anyone in the later parts of their lives asked them what their first kiss was like, both would look wistful and smile before mumbling, "Magic."

Although the kiss only took the length of three seconds, it seemed to go on forever until their lips came apart and their eyes opened to look at each other. Flash bulbs were going off all around them and people were clapping and some were cheering…but Naruto and Hinata's heads both dropped to look at their feet as their cheeks turned new shades of red, and both sets of their hands appeared to have developed the same habit simultaneously, index fingertips poking and prodding each other.

Izumi laughed happily as she hugged both children as they still blushed then kissed them both on the forehead. "Oh I am going to love putting these in a scrap book!" She exclaimed before nudging both children to their seats. Hinata and Naruto both sat as Izumi took her seat again and chattered with her neighbor about her plans for the photos.

Some of the Hyuga present seemed a little unhappy with the kiss, given the general attitude they possessed about public displays of affection and such, but the majority were genuinely happy for the children and didn't seem to mind.

Naruto was feeling self conscious as was Hinata. Neither had ever done more then hug each other or anyone else in public, and they weren't sure what to do now.

Naruto looked around then spied his uncle looking at them. After a couple of seconds Hizashi made a gesture with his hands that made Naruto blink. Hizashi frowned almost in exasperation before he pointed to Hinata, then to Naruto, than pushed his hands together.

Naruto blinked again, then nodded as understanding came to him before he turned to Hinata, scooted his chair closer to hers, then held her hand.

Hinata blushed cutely then squeezed his hand as she felt the familiar comfort return to her.

They smiled at each other before Hinata touched her chair to his and they sat as close together as possible, and finally started eating.

O

The food was spectacular.

Hiashi seemed very satisfied.

The courses he had selected were all of a foreign origin, all except one.

The soup course was a little unorthodox, but Hiashi was glad he had chosen it.

Ramen was not really considered a part of a food course, but Hiashi decided to give Teuchi, the owner of the Ichiraku ramen stand a chance to show him what he could put together and he had to admit, it was very tasty and seemed to flow well with the rest of the courses. Naruto especially seemed to like it…wolfing it down and looking for more after Hinata showed him how to eat it.

If the glow on Naruto's face was any indication, Teuchi now had a permanent customer.

Naruto smiled at his father as he once again held Hinata's hand. "Daddy, would it be appropriate for me to leave the table?"

Hiashi blinked as he realized, it had been three hours since Naruto had sat at the table and had not moved from it.

"Is there a problem my son?" Hiashi asked as his left eyebrow quirked.

Naruto grinned as he hopped up. "Well…I need to go to the bathroom." He said as he did a little dance. "But I didn't want to upset anyone if I left."

Hiashi chuckled then nodded. "That will be fine my son, go before you have an accident." Hiashi smirked but shooed Naruto in the general direction of the spare bathroom.

Hinata seeing Naruto go rather quickly, excused herself then ran to catch up to Naruto, almost tripping in the process. Kimonos were not designed for running.

They held hands as they reached the bathroom but before Naruto went in he looked at Hinata, still dancing a bit. "Do you want to go first Hina-chan?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head cutely. "No Naruto-kun, you go first, I have to…number two."

Naruto laughed as he closed the door and locked it.

They had come to an agreement he and she some time ago that if one went poop, the other avoided the bathroom for a little while so they would not embarrass each other.

Naruto hummed happily as he finally got the relief he had been hoping for, did his business, before flushing the toilet and washing his hands.

Tonight had been a very happy night. Everyone was happy for them, and the food was great, and Naruto had tried ramen for the first time.

It was awesome…but even more awesome was the kiss he and Hinata had shared. Never had he felt it's like or even imagined he would feel anything like it.

Everything seemed so right…so perfect as he blushed in the mirror at himself and the thoughts he was having.

HE would have to think about this more…kissing Hinata seemed so beautiful…_I wonder if we could do it more often…and what was that thing otousan said about tongues?_ It seemed gross, but if it was why would he tell them about it?

Our little Naruto had never seen a French kiss before…but even though a part of him was repulsed, he wondered why people would touch tongues.

Naruto pondered this as he opened the door, but didn't immediately see Hinata until he stepped out and turned to the right leading further into the house, and then the room seemed to close in on him as his eyes locked onto the one form he thought he would never see again…

O

"Well." He said as he looked from one to the other. "I never expected to see the two of you together like this again…and betrothed to each other as well! This is a pleasant surprise."

The evil little man had changed, but nothing could hide the coldness in his eyes. The man had shaved all of his hair off, and he didn't wear his glasses anymore, but it was the same evil man that had broken Naruto months ago.

Hinata stood in the corner away from him, she shook in terror, and from the smell she had lost control of herself, but Naruto was torn and in his own world now, not caring about anything else as he confronted the most terrifying aspect of his life again.

A part of him screamed for him to drop to his knees and offer his head and hand to the man that trained him, the side that swore to protect Hinata wrestled with another part, forcing him to stand his ground, even screaming to attack the man who now stood between him and Hinata.

The man quirked an eyebrow at him and frowned as Naruto trembled, teeth gritted.

"Hmmm. You seem to have developed some bravery, this will never do."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the box that Naruto came to fear more then anything else and Naruto's programming reasserted itself like a sledgehammer to the gut as he dropped to all fours, head staring six inches ahead of him, left hand above his head, palm facing the floor.

"No pain…good boy…"

The man smiled as he saw this then nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed…I am glad to see you haven't completely shrugged off your training, but I suppose we will have to give you a harsh lesson to be on the safe side."

The man pointed the box at Naruto, and he whimpered in fear as he braced for the surge that would disrupt his system, but a scream in front of him made him look up sharply.

O

Hinata stood trembling in front of the man…the evil man that had hurt Naruto many times in the past. She couldn't believe this…what was he doing in their family's house? How could he have found them?  
Hinata wasn't sure, but she did remember one very important thing, this man had scared her!

The evil was like a foul smell rolling off of him as he came near, and Hinata backed up until she was against the wall.

His hand touched her cheek lightly and she trembled in fear, until she whimpered and the waste she was holding released from her quivering body, and tears started to fall from her eyes.

The man smiled grimly then backed away from her as he heard the toilet flush, and then the bathroom door open.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, than froze in horror as he saw the man standing there.

Hinata felt sorry for him, but she understood fully what he was feeling because she could feel it too.

As she watched, the man reached into a pocket and pulled out THE BOX!

Hinata remembered how it had hurt Naruto before, and as he dropped to the floor in his "submission" stance, Hinata felt an ugly sensation in the pit of her stomach. The sensation made her hands clench at her sides and her face redden in anger and as he pointed the box at Naruto she was overcome by such rage she screamed at the man before she leapt and landed behind him, striking all the way down the left side of his body from neck to calf, hitting various points, causing the man to grunt and jerk away from her with each subsequent strike!

Hinata had struck sixteen times, and in her rage it was completely possible she would have hit all thirty two this time, but the evil man spun around and struck Hinata aside with the hand holding the control box.

"That hurt you little bitch!!" he screamed as Hinata fell in slow motion in front of Naruto, and his eyes turned red when her body hit the floor. Naruto jumped to his feet as his mind reacted the same way Hinata's had.

"Hina-chan!!"

Naruto began to growl deep in the back of his throat as he refocused on the monster that would hurt his betrothed, and the man turned jerkily and pointed the box at Naruto again.

Naruto hesitated, and at that point the evil man decided he wasn't going to take anymore chances, he would zap the boy, kill the girl, then set it up to look like Naruto did it. It was the loss of a good training subject, but children were easy to come by he thought as he turned the dial to maximum and pressed the green button…

O

Naruto's eyes clenched shut as he waited for the current to smoke him like it always did, but after the sound of a soft hiss and sizzle, he opened his eyes to see the man fumbling with the dial, and mashing the button again and again.

Naruto slowly dropped to all fours again as he slowly crept forward, eyes intent on his prey. The man who hurt Hinata-chan…

The man's eyes opened wide in panic as he threw the box at Naruto, who very easily batted it aside.

The evil man was the one terrified now as he whirled around looking for a place to run…but with nowhere to go he looked down at Hinata who lay unconscious on the floor still.

As he was about to pounce on her, figuring he could use her as a shield or bargaining chip, Naruto landed on his back and wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his feet together around him before reaching up and wrapping his arms around the evil man's head.

Never before had he felt like this, not even when he killed the boys in the man's warehouse. He knew a white hot rage as he watched his koishii get struck down, but now…now it was something completely different…

The man was not physically strong, nor was he a fighter of any kind, so all he could do was fall forward with Naruto on top of him.

He tried to scrabble across the floor, but with only one working leg and arm, all he succeeded in doing was exhausting himself.

Naruto waited patiently until he stopped moving then in a dry, raspy voice whispered in the man's ear, "**GOOD…BOY…" **before wrenching the evil man's head savagely to the left.

O

Hizashi wandered through the halls until he came upon the dead man, a slight frown on his face as he recognized who it was, but in looking around he found nothing else to indicate what had happened.

Checking the body, he found the neck had been snapped clean and with such force the head was almost spun completely around.

Hizashi sighed as he took off his jacket and covered the face of the body.

Originally Hizashi had left to see what was taking Naruto and Hinata so long, but now he had to alert the house guard and his brother to what he found.

O

Hinata awoke in Naruto's arms as he staggered the final steps to their bedroom. He set her gently on her feet and opened the bedroom door, but as he went to pick Hinata up again, she stopped him with a gentle hand. "I..I'm awake Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything as he let her go in ahead of him.

Before he closed the door, Ama came down the hallway, a look of concern on her face.

"Naruto, the two of you are back from the party early, is everything ok?"

Naruto forced a smile and nodded at Ama. "Everything is fine, we were just tired and decided to come back early. If you see mother or father, could you tell them we are here?"

Ama nodded as she wrinkled her nose, and Naruto quietly closed the door and locked it.

Hinata called to Naruto from the bathroom and he strode over to see what she wanted.

She hesitated then in a much quieter voice she asked him. "Can..can you get me a c..clean pair of panties Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded to himself before he replied. "Sure Hina-chan, one second."

As he opened her nightstand he grabbed the first pair on top and took them too her just as she finished flushing the toilet.

She turned crimson as she took them from him and softly apologized.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

She looked up at him after she stepped into the tub, a hurt, sad look on her face.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, and when he touched me…"

She visibly shivered, and felt herself almost gag as she grabbed the soap and began scrubbing her hands and arms. Naruto frowned as he reached down and gently took her hands then looked into her eyes. "Hina-chan, I'm sorry. If I had been stronger or smarter I would have been able to stop this before it happened."

Hinata shook her head, but before she could rebut what he said, a loud knock made them both look. Naruto growled lightly then shouted, "Who is it?"

As they both heard Hiashi's voice Hinata grabbed his arm in fright as she climbed from the tub and grabbed a bath robe. "Naruto-kun, please don't tell them! Mother will be so cross if she finds out I messed myself!" As he made a slight face her eyes pleaded with him as she squeezed his hand with both of hers. "Please!"

Naruto smiled sadly and Hinata could swear he looked older as he nodded. "Don't worry Hinata-chan…that at least I can do right."

Hinata's face fell as he turned and walked to the door and unlocked it.

O

As soon as Hizashi whispered to Hiashi what had transpired, Hiashi had broken the party up on the pretext that the happy couple were tired and needed to rest.

Once he had the guests ushering themselves out, he had every available guard search the grounds for his missing children. Hiashi and Izumi made their way quickly to the house proper where they lived, where they ran into Ama. With a smile she calmed them both then had them follow her to the children's room.

At the door Hiashi knocked but the harshness in Naruto's voice made him pause. "Who is it?"

Hiashi blinked as he looked at Izumi and then Ama who nodded to him. "Naruto-kun…it's me and your mother Izumi, please let us in?"

A few moments passed before they heard his feet approaching the door, then the lock was disengaged and the door slid aside.

Naruto looked haggard, like he had not slept in days but they knew this could not be true.

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom as they walked in and began to cry as she saw her mother and father.

Neither knew why she was crying, but Izumi rushed over and held her daughter as Hiashi looked to Naruto for an explanation.

Almost mechanically Naruto recounted what happened and who the man had been.

Hiashi blinked then summoned a guard and asked him to go find Sarutobi and his brother.

Hiashi tried to guide Naruto to the bed to have him sit, but Naruto's body, small as it was would not budge an inch.

Hiashi blinked in surprise as tears formed in Naruto's eyes then fell quietly as he backed towards the door.

"I'm sorry daddy, I failed. I tried, but I couldn't stop him from hurting her, I couldn't stop him from scaring her. I could only avenge her, and myself for what he did to me."

Hiashi stepped towards Naruto but as he flinched away from him Hiashi bounced his hands up and down to try and calm him. "No son it is ok, you are still young, still training, you did good. Hinata isn't hurt badly, and you are both still alive. All that matters; is you are alive and in time you can get better, you can get stronger and better able to protect her and yourself."

Naruto hesitated. He originally planned to make sure Hinata was safe, and then he was going to run, and he was going to keep running until his lungs gave out, and then he would rest before he got up and ran some more. It was unclear if he would have ever realized the situation was not his fault, but that thought left his head as a knock at the door made Izumi look up from her spot on the bed where she sat and held Hinata. "Come in." She said quietly before she went back to stroking Hinata's head.

Hizashi walked in and closed the door behind him and quietly took in the room and it's occupants before he looked to Hiashi's solemn expression. "We found HIM, and he is "waiting" down in the game room. Sarutobi has a suspicion and said he will investigate and talk to you later." At Hiashi's questioning look he smiled. "I had thought you would want to talk to Takimoto about his assistant, so after I talked to you, I told Sarutobi and we searched for him. He didn't make it very far before we caught him." Hiashi smiled at his brother, who's eyes opened wide for a second and he reached into a pocket. "Oh, and I found this in the room where we found the body after I was able to search it thoroughly."

Hizashi pilled out the black box as Naruto flinched and pulled as far away from it as he could.

Seeing Naruto's reaction Hiashi took it and carefully placed it on the dresser and held his hands up to Naruto.

"Daddy," Hinata said between sniffles. "That was the box that the mean man used to hurt Naruto-kun!"

Hiashi blinked as he considered. "So that was the man who originally hurt Naruto? The one that tried to make him do bad things?"

Hinata nodded and when Hiashi turned to look at Naruto he nodded to him as well.

"Well then it is a good thing you stopped him before he could use it!"

At Naruto's blank look Hiashi frowned. "What? What is the matter?"

Naruto shook his head.

"He did use it. Hinata tried to stop him and she hurt him bad enough that he had to hit her to stop her, but then he pressed the button, but nothing happened."

Hiashi looked stunned for a moment then came over to Naruto slowly, reaching up he cupped Naruto's face in his hands and smiled at him.  
"I am not angry at you, in fact I am proud that you and Hinata were able to protect each other."

Naruto nodded quietly as Hiashi rubbed his sons head, but then stopped at the series of clasps on the back. Leaning forward Hiashi sniffed the mask then wrinkled his nose as the smell of burnt electronics greeted him. "Do you trust me my son?" He asked Naruto as he looked at him again.

Naruto flinched but nodded, staying still as Hiashi's fingers manipulated the first clasp, and it popped as he released it.

When nothing bad happened, Hiashi released the next, and then the next until the mask hung loosely on Naruto's head. Izumi, Hizashi, and Hinata closed on him as Hiashi stepped aside.

Hinata nodded to him, and slowly he reached up and grabbed the mask by the edges, and pulled it up and over his head.

When he didn't get shocked, and he didn't die, Naruto looked over at the mirror on the dresser as the mask fell from his fingers and dropped to the floor.

Hinata took his hand, and led him over to the mirror and they looked at his face together for the first time.

The tan lines would eventually go away, and his natural coloring would eventually blend everything back to normal, but Naruto was free.

He was finally free from the mask, and now the fear could finally leave him, he could finally let go.

Naruto reached up and touched his face as tears began to quietly fall from his eyes again. Hinata touched his face, then turned and hugged him, before Izumi and Hiashi hugged both of them, and Naruto cried.

Cried for his past, cried for his present, and finally cried happily for his future as his family gave him what he needed the most, love.

"Welcome home Naru-kun." Hinata whispered in his ear as they cried together. "Welcome home."

O

Hiashi looked at his hand again and frowned as he played his highest domino which Sarutobi immediately jumped on. "Fifteen! Must not be your night Hiashi!" Sarutobi smiled gleefully as Hiashi was forced to go into the bone yard again to find a matching domino.

Despite losing, Hiashi grinned at Sarutobi. "Actually, this is one of the best nights of my life…you winning is only a small thing. Naruto is free of the mask and the fear of someone hurting him through it, and at this time I am not afraid of anyone on the council trying to take Naruto away from me. In the morning we can finish out the paperwork, and when the next class starts at the academy, Naruto and Hinata will be enrolled in it."

Sarutobi nodded as he puffed on his pipe.

"Which will be in another few months, and to be honest, it will not be too soon. Once Naruto is enrolled in the academy, he is considered under my jurisdiction until he flunks out, or quits. I don't see him quitting, but flunking out…"

Hiashi slapped a domino down and growled at Sarutobi. "Perish the thought! Naruto will have the best of everything, I will see to that. If he needs tutoring, he will have it, and I will be damned if I let him fail when it is in my power to give him all the tools he needs!"

Sarutobi waved in a placating manner at Hiashi which made the clan head smile at him as he pounced on Sarutobi's play. "Twenty, and that puts me back in the game. You are only half a house ahead thanks to that mistake my friend."

Sarutobi grumbled a moment then considered his hand as he made his next play. "Replacing Takimoto on the civilian council won't be easy, but the list of crimes against him are long now that we have proof."

Hiashi grinned as he scored another ten points off Sarutobi then nodded. "Extortion, bribery, two charges of conspiracy to kidnap, interfering with the natural operation of the law, including treason…the list is fairly long. Under normal circumstances he would be sitting for quite some time in the Konoha prison."

Sarutobi chuckled as he made his play. "But these are far from normal circumstances aren't they?"

Hiashi got a blood thirsty look on his face as he grinned. "Indeed. Attempted Kidnapping of the Hyuga heiress, is still a capital punishment on Hyuga land…I did warn him."

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe. "Still punishable by death?"

Hiashi nodded slightly as he played a double. "Beheading at dawn. Maybe he could have gotten out of it by claiming ignorance to his assistants crime, but when you discovered he was related to Dero, the man who had originally held Naruto and Hinata…Whatever happened to him?"

Sarutobi looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. "Oh that is right, I had forgotten. There was a sign set up on the intersection that divides the industrial section from the city proper…rather gruesome warning to any who decided to break the law…I think he is still…hanging around there, along with some of his compatriots in the slave business.

Hiashi chuckled humorlessly before slapping down his final bone. "Domino! On your back…come on let's see them!"

Sarutobi grumbled then turned over his remaining two dominos, double three and three/five. "Fifteen points Sarutobi, how generous of you!"

Sarutobi grumbled again, but looked thoughtful as Hiashi turned the dominos over for him. "You know, you could tell him of his father now…he seems mature enough to take the news well."

Hiashi thought about it and shook his head. "On the outside I agree with you, but inside, he's still the child that nobody wanted. He understands love and kindness now, but Naruto is still too fragile for me to drop a bombshell like that on him. No I will wait for a few years and then we will sit him down and explain to him all we can. Hopefully, he will have completely recovered from his ordeals by then."

And as the two men played dominos, a young man lay in bed with his betrothed, wondering what he would do if he failed again…

Next Episode: School sucks, Don't leave me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto sat with his head down in the principal's office for the second time that day.

Problem is…he still didn't know why he was here!

It all started when he and Hinata were sent off to school.

**Flashback**

Izumi beamed at the two children holding hands as they stood in their school uniforms.

Hinata wore a pleated skirt and crisp white, long sleeved blouse, and a red ribbon tied at the collar.

Naruto was in grey slacks a white short sleeved shirt, and a grey tie.

Both had the Hyuga crest embroidered over the left pocket, and neither wanted to go!

Hinata had been complaining of stomach aches…probably due to nervousness, and Naruto had given himself a headache…after he walked into a partially opened door.

Naruto was nervous of meeting new people, but excited to be starting this new phase of his life.

He had Hinata by the hand and was pulling her along up until he walked head first into the half open door.

The knot on his forehead proved to him…it would be a long day.

"Now don't be so nervous…you will meet new children your own age, and you will have the opportunity to learn new things and see if you will be able to become ninja."

Izumi blushed with a huge smile on her face as she leaned down and began to fuss over the children. Hiashi rolled his eyes then grabbed Izumi and pulled her back as she began to cry.

"Now, now dear…you will frighten them." Hiashi had a big smile on his face, and he knew if he remained confident Izumi would also.

Izumi turned her head into Hiashi's shoulder, but he put his arm around her and rubbed her other shoulder.

"It's just…I'm going to miss them…" She sobbed into her husbands arm.

Hiashi nodded as he looked at his children. "You have your lunch money?"

Both children nodded as they stared on with big eyes.

"Remember to mind your instructors." He reminded them and they nodded again.

Izumi was still crying when she turned and rushed forward, grabbing both children in a crushing hug with a cry of: "My babies!!"

Naruto and Hinata both looked embarrassed before Hiashi rolled his eyes again and pulled his wife back to him. "Izumi-chan…you are making a scene…and we haven't even made it to the front gate yet."

His voice was stern…but not harsh and she wiped her eyes and nodded to him. "Yes husband…gomen."

Hiashi leaned over and hugged his wife with a smile before he whispered in her ear. "I will miss them too."

The family walked to the gate where an attractive woman with red eyes stood. As they got closer, she bowed to them. "Lord Hiashi, lady Izumi, I am here to escort your children to the academy."

Naruto and Hinata looked at her curiously as Izumi and Hiashi returned her bow.

"We are honored and thank you for watching out for our children."

Hiashi turned to Naruto and Hinata and actually gave them a big smile. "This young woman is Yuhi Kurenai, she will be escorting you both to school from now on. Please obey her as you would us."

Naruto and Hinata bowed to Kurenai who in turned bowed back to them.

Izumi had regained her composure and smiled at the children. "And obey your instructors."

Both children agreed, and with a last wave, walked with the newcomer to the academy.

The walk was quiet, neither spoke to her and she not to them until Hinata, still holding Naruto's hand looked at her. "You are very pretty Kurenai…but why are your eyes red?"

Kuranei blinked and looked down into Hinata's face and smiled kindly. "I am not comfortable sharing that with you at this time Hinata…perhaps at a later date."

Hinata nodded and returned to her place next to Naruto.

Kuranei looked at the two and smiled. She had to admit…they were cute together. _Perhaps I'll get a chance to train them once they graduate._ She thought as they neared the school.

Kids could be heard playing on the other side of the wall that surrounded the academy, and Naruto and Hinata both started to feel apprehensive as they neared the gate.

Kurenai sensing their discomfort stopped and squatted down next to them, and they turned as one to face her. "What is it? Are you scared?"

Hinata and Naruto both nodded, and Kuranei immediately understood both of their apprehensions. "Well…I will tell you a secret, when I first went to the academy, I was scared too. But…most of these children are scared just like you, and all you need to do is be yourself, be nice, and everything will feel better."

Naruto felt a little more confident, but Hinata still looked apprehensive. "W..what if they don't like me?" She asked, bottom lip starting to poke out.

Naruto squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Then I'll kick their butts."

Kurenai laughed at that then rubbed Naruto's head. Hiashi had told her that he was very protective of Hinata, and she was just now finding out how protective.

"Well Naruto, sometimes words are better then fists. You must always be ready to defend yourself, and those precious to you, but you can defend with diplomacy, sometimes better then you can with jutsus."

Naruto considered her words then nodded before he gave her a slight bow. "Gomen Kurenai, you are correct."

Hinata didn't care, she was just happy that her Naruto-kun was at her side and was still there to protect her.

Kurenai looked up and smiled in the direction of some of the kids throwing a ball around. "Why don't you go introduce yourselves. It would be good for you both to make friends early."

Naruto and Hinata both nodded then slowly made their way onto the playground inside of the academy walls.

There were many kids running around laughing and playing, and others were standing or sitting in loose groups talking.

Naruto looked at Hinata, a question in his eyes and she looked around and nodded to the swings where two empty ones were gently rocking.

As they began to make their way towards the swings however, a boy ran up and bumped Naruto almost knocking him down, and another boy stopped for a second to see if they were ok. "Sorry about that, my friend gets really excited and doesn't watch where he's going."

Naruto made sure Hinata was ok then nodded. "We are fine. Thank you for your apology for your friend though."

The boy nodded, and Naruto wondered why his eyes looked so sleepy.

"My names Nara Shikamaru…my friend lumbering to the swings in Akimichi Choji. He's a good person, a little scatter brained at times though."

Naruto nodded then stuck out his hand. "I am Hyuga Naruto, this is Hyuga Hinata. I am pleased to meet you."

Shikamaru looked at the hand then shrugged as he took his hand out of his pocket and shook Naruto's then nodded to Hinata. "Interesting. You have blond hair, and blue eyes…you don't look like a Hyuga."

Naruto nodded as he smiled. "I was adopted by Hyuga Hiashi because my parents are dead."

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Man…what a drag. I understand, sorry to bring it up."

Naruto shrugged as Hinata looked around again. "It's ok…I have a family who loves me, and the greatest girl in the world. I have no reason to be sorry."

Hinata blushed and squeezed his hand tighter as a few more children wandered towards them.

O

Kurenai watched in interest until she saw two others wandering to the small group. The new ones looked to be up to no good…at least that is what she felt, and slowly stood from the bench in case there was trouble.

O

"Hey. Who're you?" A boy asked as he got closer.

Naruto turned to look at him. He had white hair, and green eyes, and his skin was fair in complexion.

He wore the same uniform as Hinata and Naruto did, but his was crisper, sharper, and he had a regal bearing about him. Naruto frowned at his lack of manners but kept it to himself for the time being.

"I am Hyuga Naruto. Who might you be?"

The boy smirked as he took in Naruto then scoffed. "Hyuga…I doubt it unless you're a mutt. Some bastard child probably."

Hinata blushed in a shade she had never blushed before and Naruto got red faced. "Do not use such words around the lady Hinata!"

The boy smirked as he thought he found a good way to get Naruto's goat. "Why…doesn't she know you are a bastard?"

Naruto heard her gasp and pulled her behind him as if his body would shield her from the bad words. "I'm warning you…don't make me kick your butt!"

The boy laughed then raised a finger in the air and wiggled it in Naruto's direction.

Three large boys came running over and stood behind the one who signaled to them and he smirked in triumph. "You were saying?"

Naruto's face fell for a second then he shrugged as the confidence that Hiashi instilled in him surged forward. "Gomen I misspoke myself…" The boy laughed and so did the other three until Naruto took up the ghost fist stance. "Don't make me kick all of your butts!"

The boys looked at each other in confusion for a moment, but a third voice surprised them. "Don't make US kick all of your butts."

Naruto looked a little to his side and he saw Neji, already in the gentle fist stance.

Hinata was on his other side, also in the gentle fist stance.

Shikamaru seeing trouble brewing stepped further back away from the group. As Choji walked up to see what was going on, Shikamaru held him back with an arm. "This should be interesting." He said to Choji, who just shrugged and started eating a pretzel.

The boy with the attitude looked at the three then laughed. "Two Hyuga and a runt against the four of us? What a joke." With a gesture at them the three boys charged. Neji, Hinata and Naruto struck as a coordinated unit, surprising everyone. Naruto hit the one in the middle, Neji took the one on the left, and Hinata the one on the right.

Neji disabled his opponent with three well placed strikes to his sternum, knocking him down and gasping for breath.

Hinata hit her opponent twice, once in the stomach once in the chest…which made him stop short, but then she grabbed his wrist and pinned it back behind him, causing him to fall face first to the ground, other hand pounding the grass in agony.

Naruto stepped in with a left elbow strike, followed by a rising knee, then an overhand right cross that knocked his opponent back almost to the boy who instigated it all.

The bigger boy wiped the blood off his nose and looked at his leader. "He hits like a girl!"

The boy shrugged at him. "Then treat him like one."

The bigger boy turned back and smirked at Naruto, who had a big grin on his face.

Neji crossed his arms and frowned at Naruto. "Quit playing around and finish him cousin."

Naruto shrugged as the big boys face fell, then Naruto seemed to zip in at high speed, strike the bully in the stomach with his left fist, knocking the air from him, spun around with a reverse elbow strike to the chest causing him to stumble back, then completed his strike pattern with what appeared to be an open palm slap to the left side of the boys face. The crack was almost deafening, and every voice on the playground stopped and looked to where the fight just ended, and then suddenly the bigger boys squeals of pain were the only things that could be heard.

Naruto drew in a deep breath, than let it out slowly as his hands crossed in front of him before he casually stepped back and stood between Hinata and Neji.

The one boy stood, mouth agape as the three stared at him daring him to try something.

Unfortunately, trouble usually comes in groups…this one being the first.

Deeper male voices could be heard shouting at them as they got closer, and the loud mouthed boy turned and started waving to them.

Naruto got a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach as both teachers made it to the scene. "What happened here?"

The loud mouthed boy looked at the teacher with big eyes and began to pout. "The one in the middle bullied me, and my friends tried to fight him off but he beat them up!"

Naruto gawked at the boy and Neji snorted in disgust before Hinata's voice rang out.

"That isn't true! Those boys wanted to beat up Naruto-kun, but we stepped in to help him!"

The too instructors looked at each other and they both mouthed the same word…Naruto, before turning to him. "You need to come with us."

Naruto blinked and this time Neji bristled up. "Why?"

The teacher frowned as he looked at Neji. "That is none of your concern! This boy is going to the principal's office for fighting on school grounds."

"What??" They all shouted at the same time, but the teacher's expressions told them they would brook no disobedience.

Naruto frowned as he looked at Hinata. "It's alright Hina-chan…go to our class and I will meet you there…eventually."

Hinata wanted to protest, but Naruto had a look of determination also.

Slowly she nodded as Neji stepped closer. "This is bogus Naruto-Itoko…we need to go with you!"

Naruto merely shook his head then clapped Neji on the shoulder. "I'll be fine. Besides, they have already made up their minds that I'm the guilty one."

As they looked at the teachers the truth became evident as they stared daggers at Naruto.

Neji frowned, but didn't get a chance to finish.

"What goes on here?" Kurenai said as she walked up to then stood next to Naruto.

The one looked at her then shrugged. "He is going to the principal's office for fighting on school grounds.

"Hmmm." Kurenai said as she reached down and straightened Naruto's tie, causing him to blush. "Well since he is going I am too."

One teacher blinked but the other stepped in quickly. "You can't…it is forbidden."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Oh really? Which one of you will try and stop me from going with him?"

Both teachers gulped as Kurenai's eyes seemed to glitter and the teachers reluctantly agreed and led the way into the school.

Neji frowned after Naruto and Kurenai then glared at the boy who started it all. The boy smirked then casually strolled off humming to himself.

O

Naruto sat outside the principals and he could clearly here Kurenai's voice get louder and louder. When they had got there, the principal, seeing her let her come into the office by herself. That was a few minutes before the yelling started.

Naruto tried to make himself look smaller as aides and even the school nurse glared at him.

After a few minutes, the principals door opened and Kurenai stepped out. Her face was calm, but you could see the fury in her eyes. As they left the principals office, Kurenai whispered to Naruto, "You have to be careful…there are a lot of people here who will give you a hard time…defend yourself, but do not cross the line. I will not be here to help you again.

Naruto nodded as they reached his classroom. "Thank you Kurenai."

O

The next instance was almost immediately after Kurenai left. Naruto went to sit by Hinata, but the teacher in the classroom looked at him with a frown before speaking up. "Not there! Your seat is over there."

The man pointed to the other side of the room and Naruto's heart sank. What he didn't know was Hinata's heart sank at the same time. "Why do I have to sit over there?" Naruto asked in earnest as students began to file into the room.

"Because it is assigned seats and I said so!"

Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Gomen Hina-chan."

Hinata looked at him, eyes beginning to brim with tears, but she firmed her chin and forced a smile. "I'll wait for you after class Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded to her, but had a sinking feeling he would be walking home alone.

A boy walked in and a bevy of girls forced there way through into the class, all intent on keeping up with him.

He wasn't especially handsome…in fact he looked kind of dead to the world…and to be honest his haircut sucked. _Really_ Naruto thought. _Who would want the back of their head to look like a chickens butt?_

Naruto almost burst out laughing until he noticed the girls arguing over who would sit next to the boy. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he got up and lightly tapped a pink haired girl. "Excuse me…" Was all he got out as the girl turned around and smacked his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!! Only Sasuke-kun can touch me."

She said as she looked back at the boy with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto got frustrated and asked the gaggle of girls in general. "Excuse me…but are there really assigned seats?"

Some of the girls looked at him and laughed in his face.

Finally one girl leaned closer to her friend and whispered, "I think he's cute."

Naruto blinked but before could say anything the girl shook her head. "No…we are allowed to go sit where ever we want."

Naruto nodded and thanked her quietly before walking over and sitting next to Hinata who while watching Naruto talk to the group, and being happy that he was sitting next to her again, was worried. "Naruto-kun…the instructor might get cross with you."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "We will wait and see Hina-chan. Those students told me there is no assigned seating."

The instructor in question Saw Naruto, and got immediately red faced. "Didn't I tell you to sit over there?"

Naruto stood and bowed to the instructor with a smile. "Yes sir, but I was told by the other students that there was no assigned seating."

The instructor blinked rapidly in thought before a big smile broke on his face. "Well I am assigning you there so you do not disturb that girl…you seem like a trouble maker. I heard what you did to those students on the playground!"

Naruto frowned at that but could think of no good excuse for the students he helped beat up, or why he couldn't sit next to Hinata.

Hinata couldn't think of anything to say at all. She was confused at the teachers negative reaction to Naruto, and in truth, it hurt her feelings.

Naruto was about to speak up when another instructor, a bit older but also stronger looking then the first walked in and shut the door.

He walked over to the black board, than wrote two names on the board before turning to the class and speaking. "I am Umino Iruka; to my right is Ohara Mizuki. You will only address us as Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei, is that understood?"

A general yes went around the room and Iruka took in every face until he reached Naruto…who was still standing. "Why are you standing there? What is your name?"

Naruto tried his best not to sound irritable, but his patience was wearing rather thin. "I am Hyuga Naruto Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka nodded as the rest of the class turned to look at him. "Is there any particular reason you are standing there Hyuga Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, a slight smile on his face. "I'm not sure…I tried to sit here, but Mizuki-Sensei wanted me to sit on the other side of the room…so I am a bit confused."

Mizuki leaned over, eyes smoldering at Naruto, and whispered to Iruka.

Iruka frowned briefly and spoke softly back. "Are you sure?"

Mizuki nodded then leaned back again as Iruka turned to Naruto. "Well if Mizuki told you to sit over there…then there must be a good reason for it, I suggest you take your seat."

A snicker went around the room, which got under Naruto's skin, and he tried to maintain his composure as his father taught him, but everyone seemed against him. Hinata took his hand and squeezed it. She didn't want any trouble and knew where Naruto was headed if he didn't calm down.

Naruto looked at Hinata and with a deep sigh he walked over to the other side.

Unfortunately that would change again.

"You children, because you are children, will be taught over these next four years to become ninja. Some of you will pass, some of you will fail. Do not take this to heart…the life of a ninja is not for everyone, but the training we will give is good and will help you to decide if this truly is the career path you want to take. This first year will be almost all academics, we will have periods of exercise, where you will have to change into gym attire. After the first year, if you are still here, the next three years will be physical, while you will have much less academic."

With a slight nod, Mizuki went through the rows, handing out paper and pencils to each student…Naruto of course didn't get one.

"Now I want each of you to write a brief paragraph containing who you are, what family you come from, and what your dreams and aspirations are. You have the next hour to do it."

The class groaned as a whole but the students got down to writing.  
Naruto of course had no paper, no pencil, and was beginning to feel isolated and alone.

After a few minutes had gone by Naruto raised his hand. Iruka saw him and frowned. "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto stood and in a subdued voice answered. "I didn't get a pencil or piece of paper."

Hinata frowned as she looked to her koishii and felt the urge to cry. _Why are they being so mean to Naru-kun?_ She though before she put her finger in her mouth and began to chew on it. _He didn't do anything wrong!_

Iruka frowned and looked at Mizuki who blinked in surprise. "I didn't give you one? Oh how careless of me. Here." He said as he walked to the foot of the platform.

Naruto waited, but Mizuki did not come up the stairs. Mizuki frowned then tapped his foot. "Well come on, I'm not your maid."

Naruto sighed as he walked down the steps.

Maybe it was all the building frustration…or maybe he just wanted to get the paper and get back to his seat, but Naruto didn't see the foot that popped in front of his until he was already falling!

The look of horror on Mizuki's face unfortunately did nothing to slow Naruto's descent as he slammed into the instructor and they both went down in a jumble of arms and legs.

The class started laughing, except of course Hinata, while Iruka just smacked the palm of his hand against his face, wondering why every year he had to have one of those.

Mizuki cried out in a high pitched voice, "Get off…get off of me!"

Naruto got to his feet and looked in the direction that he was tripped and saw the same boy from earlier that morning grinning evilly at him.

Mizuki got to his feet and practically screamed at Naruto. "Principal's office…NOW!!"

Naruto hung his head and walked to the door.  
Iruka saw his expression and wondered just how much suffering did one person have to take to get that look at so young of an age.

The principal, still a little angry from his shouting match with Kurenai decided Naruto needed to be straightened out.

He led Naruto into a room and told him to lie across what looked like a construction horse. Naruto, not sure what to do obeyed the principal, then got especially nervous when he tied his hand to one of the legs. Naruto blinked in actual fear now but he was told he had to obey the teachers…didn't he?

The principal, having tied Naruto in place picked up a large paddle and stood behind Naruto.

Fear started to grip him, but his fathers lessons came back to him.

**Flash again**

"Ignore it my son, pain is your enemy, but you can silence your enemy by not letting it know you acknowledge it. Keep your mind in a different place, and let your body absorb it…when the time comes, you will heal and the pain will be gone. But you must always remember…there is no pain."

**Forward 1 step**

Naruto nodded just as the first swat landed, which seemed harder then he thought it would be.

But as tears sprang to his eyes he quickly chanted in his mind over and over again, _There is no pain…there is no pain…_

And suddenly he was in a beautiful field, and the wind was blowing and he saw Hinata twirling in the wind, laughing with a big smile on her face. She ran over and took his hand and they ran to the picnic where all of his family waited and waved to him. Mother Izumi had made a beautiful lunch and he couldn't wait to dig in. As he picked up his chopsticks, Izumi's face darkened and she was suddenly wearing glasses. "I said wake up!!"

Naruto blinked and looked around.

He was still lying across the horse, but the principal was kneeling in front of him, a worried/ angry look on his face. "You may return to your classroom now…your punishment is done."

Naruto nodded and stood on shaky legs for a moment before asking. "What time is it?"

The principal frowned in annoyance but answered quickly. "It is 1:10 pm."

Naruto blinked as he absorbed the news. "But…I haven't eaten my lunch…"

The principal waved him off as he walked him out the room and pushed him out of the door of the outer office. "Consider it part of your punishment. Now get to class or you will be paddled again."

Naruto walked stiffly back to the classroom, butt stinging badly as the principal watched him. _Amazing_. He thought. _Thirty swats and he never cried out once…must be the Kyubi…_

O

The rest of the day went by just as quickly and with continuous but minor problems until the last bell rang. Naruto stood of course, and he ignored the whispered comments about him and the snickering of the children around him.

His mind started to drop in a depressed state as he thought of all the bad things that happened to him, the people, and finally what would the next four years be like…and that was when he changed.

Even after the final bell rang, Naruto said nothing as Hinata ran over and bombarded him with questions.  
Was he alright?

What happened?

Why was he gone so long?

Why was he walking funny?

Naruto simply took her hand and walked with her to the front of the school, where they met Kurenai.

"So how was your first day?" she said with a smile, but Naruto's dead expression made her wonder what happened.

Hinata didn't wait for him to say anything as she turned to Kurenai. "Naruto-kun got sent to the principal's office again…and he was gone the rest of the morning! I didn't even see him for lunch!"

Kurenai blinked at this surprised as she didn't think they would try again so soon to torment the poor child. "What happened Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything, he merely started walking and since his hand was still in hinata's, Hinata followed.

She looked to Kurenai, but she seemed to have no explanation either, so they continued until they got to the front gates of the Hyuga estate.

Hiashi and Izumi stood there, and Izumi had her happy/crying face on. Hiashi was also happy, until he saw the look on Naruto's face.

He turned to Kurenai and asked an unspoken question as Naruto continued to walk to the house.

"I don't know what happened…he came out of school like that."

Hiashi looked to Hinata and she spilled all she knew, but the missing pieces were still in Naruto's mind…and he wasn't talking.

O

Later that night, Hinata helped him undress, and she saw the bruising across his hips. She turned him around and screamed when she saw the damage to his buttocks.

The skin was broken in places, and the entire area was almost black from the deep bruising.

A frantic knocking came at the door and Hinata rushed to open it. Ama stood there and started asking frantic questions, but Hinata only pointed at Naruto who still stood in the same place. Ama seeing what Hinata meant gasped then rushed to get Hiashi and Izumi.

Hinata closed the door, but failed to lock it…which would later haunt her.

As she looked at her Koishii with tears in her eyes the door flew open and Izumi stood there…but she looked furious. "What is going on here? How dare you have this boy in your room!"

Hinata blinked in surprise as her mother came over but before she could ask anything Izumi slapped her out of the way.

Hinata couldn't believe her mother had slapped her. She had never hit her like that before. Cheek still stinging she watched uncomprehendingly as her mother began to beat Naruto with her hands, but it wasn't just her hands…Izumi was punching and than kicking Naruto, who didn't seem to respond until Izumi pulled a kunai, and buried it in Naruto's chest.

Hinata screamed as Izumi knocked Naruto to the floor, but the pain in his chest, brought back something familiar, and Naruto's mouth opened and he wailed, "M..MOMMA!!"

O

Izumi and Hiashi were just coming down the stairs when they heard it.

Hiashi felt it, and knew fear like he never had before.

Ama blinked in fear as a roar beyond anything she had ever heard before shook the house. So powerful was it that windows broke and pillars throughout the house cracked.

As they rushed they heard a woman screaming…but this was the most horrific scream imaginable!

When they reached the hall where the children's room was, a badly mangled torso flew through the door and landed with a sickening thud almost at their feet. Ama began to retch and turned her head away, Izumi and Hiashi, more accustomed to bloodshed pushed through the door and stared in horror.

Naruto stood to its side, and Hinata was across the room, but there was no mistaking the creature in front of them.

Though it was smaller, the Kyubi no Kitsune stood glaring and pawing at the remains of Naruto's assailant.

Naruto wobbled unsteadily on his feet and looked to the people that had come into the room.

There was something about them…something that made him feel good.

But momma was still pissed as she turned and growled at Hiashi and Izumi.

Hiashi's Byakugan was active and he dropped into a stance when the Kyubi lurched forward…but Naruto threw himself in front of her, and tried to hold her back!

"No…mamma no…no hurt…like…no hurt…"

His voice was weak as he wrapped his arms around her neck, and did his best to stop her from charging.

Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes…but something wasn't right.

The Kyubi no kitsune was red, this creature was red, but mostly mixed with black. If he had to guess he would say the black was predominant.

And Naruto was holding it back, though it still growled at Hiashi, and Izumi…but it didn't seem to react to Hinata.

Naruto rubbed his face against the familiar fur and smiled. His eyes felt so heavy, he was so very tired. "Momma…tired…sleep…"

His voice sounded weaker…but the amazing thing was when the demon actually lay down and curled up on the floor around Naruto as he lay against her.

He smiled weakly as he nestled against her…he wanted to eat…but he was so tired…

The Kyubi looked down at him, and licked him gently over his backside, as if cleaning him. And they stared as the bruises went away, but Izumi stepped forward, worrying about the boy she had adopted. Fear and love fueled by hatred for the very being in front of her. But seeing the monster from inside of her son taking care of him as if he were her own, made Izumi bolder, and also a bit jealous.

The Kyubi looked up at Izumi then roared at her. Surprisingly Izumi snarled right back. "THAT IS MY SON…you will not keep me from him!"

Izumi stepped forward, and one of the Kyubi's paws lashed out and pinned Izumi to the floor!

Before anyone could think to do anything, the large fox like head leaned over and sniffed at Izumi.

Hiashi ready to charge forward, held up his hand as members of the house guard, and his brother Hizashi came barreling down the now bloody hallway. "No…wait…if you startle or anger it, it could kill her."

They all waited in silence as the fox demon studied her. Then it looked at Hinata and growled lightly at her.

Hinata felt a pull, as if it was calling her to come over, and as if hypnotized, she slowly walked over and stood before it.

The fox demon sniffed lightly at Hinata then almost seemed to nod as it moved its paw off of Izumi.

Izumi stood to her feet and forced a smile to her face as she looked at the one thing she feared and hated more then anything else. "Please…I think you can understand me…please give me back my son?" Izumi's face was hard, but tears softened her expression a bit as she hoped beyond all hope that the demon would let Naruto go.

Maybe it was the begging, maybe it was something in Izumi's eyes or the way she held Hinata as she asked.

The Kyubi blinked at her, then slowly shimmered and disappeared.

Naruto still lay on his side and everyone rushed in and forward…but it seemed the damage was done.

Hiashi reached down and grasped Naruto's neck placing his index finger over the carotid artery, before screaming for the medics.

"I need help…I need help now! HE HAS NO PULSE!!!"

O

Next episode: So many helpers…only one answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 13**

Hiashi paced nervously back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, while in the background Hinata's quiet sobs could be heard.

The medic nin had worked on Naruto hard in the house before they put him on a stretcher and rushed him off to the clan hospital, and into the operating room.

None of the family had even changed their clothes, Hiashi realized as he looked down at himself. His robes were covered in Naruto's blood, and there was still blood on his hands.

That was the last thing on his wife's mind as well as his…their son was grievously injured, and needed medical attention as fast as possible.

But now they were forced to play the waiting game.

It had been three hours since they took Naruto into surgery, and still they had heard nothing…and the waiting was driving them mad!

Izumi sat and quietly rubbed Hinata's head.

Her daughter had not stopped crying since they arrived…even before that.

Izumi looked down at the back of her daughters head and worried herself. Hinata was wounded almost as bad as Naruto was…only her wound had damaged the emotional heart, not the physical.  
Izumi's lap was almost completely soaked through with Hinata's tears, and Izumi could not, would not blame her.

She had also done some crying but now she was going to remain strong for her daughter, who needed her emotional support more then anything.

"Shhh. It's ok Hina-chan…your Naruto-kun is strong…he will fight this, and soon you will be t..together again."

Izumi's voice almost broke on the last few words…for in truth she was as deeply worried as everyone else.

Hinata only nodded, but deep inside of her, she was terrified.

She knew a wound like the one Naruto sustained was ninety five percent fatal. Her father had trained both Naruto and her well in that respect. The fact that they were able to restart Naruto's heart at all, and that he held on all of this time was incredible…but even though she would rather die then lose him, she realistically saw his chances for survival were not good. But she would not give up hope.

As Hiashi's brow furrowed in concentration, the waiting room door opened and Sarutobi and Hiashi's brother Hizashi, as well as Neji walked in, all with the same look of worry.

Sarutobi walked up and lay his hand on Hiashi's shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "Any news my friend?"

Hiashi shook his head as he let his breath out in a sigh. "We are still waiting…he is still in surgery."

Sarutobi nodded as Hizashi flanked his brother. "I am sorry brother, but I do not have better news either."

Hiashi frowned before he shouldered the mantle of clan head again. "What news do you have brother?"

Hizashi placed his hands behind his back and quickly relayed what he and his security team had discovered. "The person impersonating Izumi-chan was not a ninja, but she was wearing a very complicated Genjutsu otherwise the guard that admitted her would have seen through it. It took the chakra breaker almost twenty minutes to remove it completely."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow in question and Hizashi nodded. "The guard was telling the truth…when the intruder entered the gate looking as Izumi, he scanned her with his Byakugan, and saw no reason to believe it wasn't her."

Sarutobi frowned as he stroked his beard. "That is disturbing. If someone has found a way to blind the Byakugan…"

Hiashi shook his head. "Doubtful. Most Hyugas can only reach the second level of the Byakugan, which still leaves them vulnerable to High level Genjutsu techniques…but we are talking about just below Kage level." Turning to Hizashi, Hiashi had a burning question on his mind. "Were you able to identify the intruder?"

Hizashi frowned as he shook his head. "Not as of yet and since she is not a ninja, the woman's face is not in the bingo book, and I have no knowledge who she is."

Sarutobi frowned also. "This woman not being in the bingo book can only mean one of two things…either one of the villages has violated the provisions and is training ninja and not submitting their information, or she is not a ninja, and we have what seems to be a low level assassination attempt." Sarutobi's brow furrowed as he considered the implications. "But why would anyone want to assassinate Naruto or Hinata?"

Hizashi nodded as he turned to look at the Hokage. "That was the same conclusions we had come to…but I do not think this was an assassination. If it were Hinata and Naruto would have been dead long before we got there. But there are bigger problems associated with this."

At Sarutobi's questioning look Hizashi pulled out a weapons pouch and handed it to Hiashi, who turned it over in his hands before opening it.

"This is a standard issue weapons pouch, as you can see all ninja equipment…from Kumo."

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he was handed the weapons pouch from Hiashi.

Hiashi snorted in disgust before looking at Hizashi. "Kumo again…first they try to buy my country men's eyes, now they try to kidnap my daughter…"

Hiashi's fist clenched in anger, as Sarutobi shook his head in frustration. He clearly remembered the "secret" request from Kumo's Kage for any Hyuga cadavers, or anyone that would bring in Hyuga eyes was handsomely rewarded.

That was one of the original reasons for the major conflicts between the leaf and the cloud. Now this…this was a clear breach of the treaty between the two.

Sarutobi didn't need a crystal ball to see mountains of paperwork in his future, and possible blood shed.

With a groan he realized he would have to reveal a part of that treaty to Hiashi that he had kept secret up until now.

As Sarutobi opened his mouth to speak, the waiting room door opened and a doctor in operating room scrubs walked in…but his face caused Hiashi's heart to fall.

With a bow beforehand, he walked up to Hiashi. "Lord Hyuga, I wish I had better news then I do."

Hiashi nodded his head once as he straightened his shoulders. "Please doctor; tell us what is going on."

The doctor grimaced as he nodded. "I am truly sorry…we removed the Kunai…but the damage is extensive. While we were able to repair most of the damage, there is simply no way for us to get to every area inside the heart…and there is no surgeon more skilled that could heal him in time. I am truly sorry."

Upon hearing this Izumi put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, and tears began to make their way down her face again. Hinata looked from her mother to her father, the frown still on her face, and tears were still coming from her eyes as well. "Daddy…what is he saying? Naruto-kun is going to be ok isn't he?"

Hiashi tried to stand firm…but as he looked at his daughter and saw the pained, pleading in her eyes, he knew he was going to have to do something that would haunt him for the rest of his life…he was going to have to break her heart.

He walked over slowly then rested his hand on her head. "I'm sorry Hina-chan…the doctor says that Naruto-kun's injuries are very severe…"

Hinata started to shake her head negatively, and Izumi hugged her tight. "No daddy! Get another doctor…P..PLEASE! You promised…you pr..promised Naruto-kun and I would be together!"  
Hiashi bit his lip and looked down before he turned his head to look at the doctor, but the doctor shook his head sadly. "Only a miracle Lord Hyuga…I am truly, truly sorry."

Hiashi reached out and hugged Hinata as she began to cry uncontrollably again, beating her little fists against her father's shoulders. "NO…N..NO! YOU PROMISED!!" she screamed over and over again.

Her fists beat a rapid tattoo pattern on his collar bones and shoulders until her anger was spent, and all she did was sob in her parent's arms.

Hiashi tried to quiet his daughter, but to be honest, he wanted to let loose too.

He wanted to rip the shirt from his back and scream at the sky for all the unfairness in the world, especially for Naruto…but instead held onto his daughter as she took her sorrow out on him.

It wasn't long before Hinata's energy was once again spent, and Hiashi was again holding her and Izumi again, trying desperately to keep his family from falling apart.

It wasn't long before in a surprisingly adult voice Hinata leaned back and looked in her father's eyes while wiping her tears. "I want to see him…"

Hiashi nodded once and turned to look at the doctor, who hesitated for a moment before he nodded to him. "Follow me please."

The family rose from their positions and followed him to a room not far away, where Naruto lay motionless, pale as death.

A machine beeped occasionally, and Naruto seemed to have tubes and wires all over his body, and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm along with another machine as they watched.

Izumi at some point buried her head against Hiashi's shoulder…and Hizashi couldn't take his eyes off the once energetic boy, whose heart was bigger then it should be considering the things he had already seen in his life. Hiashi's frown deepened while at the same time his eyes softened. He couldn't cry…he had to stand firm…he couldn't cry. The Hyuga lord had to maintain his composure so as to not embarrass the clan…but so desperately…he wanted nothing more to join his family in their sorrow.

Hizashi's hand found Hiashi's shoulder, and Hiashi knew his brother was there for them, and while most would consider this a small comfort, Hiashi drew strength from this simple gesture.

Hinata walked slowly to the bed and rested her hands on the rails as tears fell quietly from her eyes. Tentatively she reached over and touched his hand and whispered his name.

"Naruto-kun…" But his hand felt like ice, and actually was a little blue in color. With a frown Hinata turned and looked at her father. "Daddy…h..he's cold…"

Hiashi nodded as he reached over and grabbed a blanket, and with Izumi's help they gently lay it over Naruto's legs, up to his waist. Hinata looked back and offered a smile to her father despite the tears.

Hizashi clenched his jaw in anger, as he looked at the child in the bed. When an innocent child is killed for no reason at all…there was no excuse for it.

Sarutobi frowned but felt the same way…more blood would be spilt over this he was sure. Sarutobi gestured to the parents and Hiashi reached down and pat Hinata's head. "Come Daughter, we can say a prayer to Kami for Naruto-kun…maybe she will give us a miracle."

Hinata looked at her father, an earnest expression on her face. "I want to stay with him daddy…I think if there will be one, Kami will give it to me whether I am here or in the chapel."

Hiashi smiled and nodded to his daughter as he considered her words. Rubbing her head he nodded his acceptance. "Then we will hope for a miracle my daughter, for the life of your koishii."

At these words Hiashi felt a wave of weakness just before a glow passed from his eyes to Hinata's, and then was gone.

Without another thought or word, because he fervently believed it was because he hadn't yet expelled his grief, Hiashi paid no mind to the momentary weakness, and left the room with everyone else while Hinata stared at her love.

When the door clicked shut, she climbed carefully on the bed, and lay as close as possible next to her koishii, her bottom lip poking out. "Naruto-kun…I know you d..don't want to leave me…and I..I don't w..want you to g..go. But I know if Kami wants you m..more, then I cannot stop her from taking you. B..but I will b..beg right n..now, because I do not w..want to lose you…P..Please Naruto-k..kun, do not leave me…" Hinata's voice began to shake more and she fought the tears so she could finish talking to him, and hoped that Kami was listening. "D..daddy has not cried yet…and m..mother…"

And Hinata paused as the word seemed to stick in her mind. And she tilted her head slightly as she stared at Naruto's face and wondered why the thought wouldn't leave her…_mother…_she thought again and again, until unbeknownst to Hinata, she quietly uttered, "Momma?"

O

"I didn't want to tell you this Hiashi, I know how you are going to react, but there is something from the truce I failed to mention to you."

Sarutobi was very tempted to light up his pipe…he really needed a smoke right now to brace for the backlash.

Hiashi, still holding Izumi only nodded, but his eyes were alert as he watched the Hokage. "Tell me, I am sure it will not be as bad as me losing my son…"

Sarutobi frowned but nodded slightly as he tugged at his beard again. "No…but they may be connected."

At Hiashi's frown and raised eyebrows Sarutobi sighed. "Part of the treaty involved us "hosting" a family from Kumo to live here in the village…sort of a quiet diplomat…and one of ours is living there as well."

At Hiashi's facial expression changed Sarutobi put his hands up in a gesture of peace but Hiashi would have none of it. "How in the nine hells did you think I would not want this information? Sarutobi…we have been friends for some time, and I respect you, but my son is dying from a wound that a cloud citizen, ninja…whatever, gave him when I could have at least had better protection set up…IF I HAD THE PROPER INFORMATION!"

Sarutobi inserted a finger in his ear and jiggled it a little before pulling it out again. Nurses and orderlies looked at the Hyuga lord, but knew better then to interrupt or chastise him…especially at this moment. "Yes…well I had hoped something like this would not occur again…because of the treaty and the agreements that were put into effect. Obviously I was wrong Hiashi-sama…but I promise you…"

Was as far as he got before they heard a loud crash in Naruto's room.

Hizashi was the first into the room, and stopped in the doorway in shock.

The crash was from a roller tray that got knocked over…its contents spilled on the floor. But what knocked it over was the most shocking thing.

Standing on the bed, straddling the still form of Naruto, was the Kyubi no Kitsune…or what appeared to be the Kyubi in some way.

It was again smaller, a little larger then man sized, but there was less black mixed into the coloring and more red, but also with a hint of lavender in odd places.

Hinata looked at them, but quietly held up a hand, and they all stopped in place.

The Kyubi looked at Hinata, a partial smile was on her face as she opened Naruto's gown and removed the dressing. The fox sniffed at him and whined before looking at Hinata. Hinata nodded then pointed to the incision that had been made on his chest, before she said, "Momma, hurt."

Kyubi looked at the wound before sniffing it again, than licked at it lightly.

After a few seconds though she looked at Hinata and whined again in what seemed to be frustration.

Hinata looked at her father and frowned. "Daddy…momma can't get to his hurt."

Hiashi frowned as he looked at all the surprised faces, but then he nodded. Looking around quickly Hiashi found a pair of surgical scissors in a drawer and slowly approached the Kyubi, which watched him carefully. Hiashi stood over Naruto for a second as the great head leaned close to him then started sniffing his hands and arms. Hiashi stood very still and hoped beyond all hope the fox was not sizing him up as a next meal. He almost chuckled as he imagined the fox demon looking at him and asking if he was white or dark meat.

After a few precious moments, the fox huffed at him then turned her head back to Naruto. Everyone let a held breath out as Hiashi leaned over Naruto.

As he went for the first suture on Naruto's incision the doctor yelled out, "Wait! No you can't do that…he will die if you open that incision!"

Hiashi frowned at the doctor then growled, "He is dying anyway remember?"

The doctor seemed like he wanted to argue further but Neji suddenly in front of him with a determined look and Hizashi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Hizashi smiled but whispered a little harshly into the doctor's ear. "Shut up. This is a family matter now."

The doctor only looked at Hizashi, but the look in his eye made the doctor's mouth close with a click.

Hiashi however was no longer paying attention as he clipped the first stitch, and then the next. After the last suture was cut, blood started seeping from the incision as Hiashi stepped back away from Naruto.

The Kyubi leaned down and began to lick insistently at the incision, missing nothing as the tongue delved deeper and deeper into the boys chest.

Izumi…actually everyone in the room wanted to run forward and stop the fox from doing what she was…every instinct screamed that she was eating him!

But Hinata's confident smile never left her face, and the fox was not acting like a wild animal trying to eat him, but the way a wild animal would care for one of her own.

At first Naruto stiffened as if in pain, but then settled back onto the mattress as she continued to lick and caress his wound with her tongue.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hinata laughed and clapped her hands and the Kyubi hopped down off the bed and curled up in the corner next to her, licking any residual blood from her chops.

The change was dramatic. Naruto's color improved, his breathing became steady, and the heart monitor beeped a steady strong beat.

The doctor was flabbergasted…and no one knew what to say…except Hinata who reached over and pulled the breathing tubes out of Naruto…causing him to cough and gag a little before his body settled on the bed again. The incision that was made to remove the kunai was already closing. In a few moments it would be like the wound was never there at all.

The doctor stepped forward but stopped at the foot of the bed as the Kyubi stood and growled at him in a low crouch, as if she appeared to be ready to spring.

Hiashi frowned as he looked from the fox to the doctor, then back to Naruto. Izumi was trembling slightly as she clung to her husband, but Hiashi didn't seem concerned at all as he activated his Byakugan and stepped closer to the fox demon. The demon paid no notice to Hiashi, but her claws had popped out and her tails were stiff and bushy as she stepped closer to the doctor. She even paid no mind to Sarutobi, Hizashi, and Neji…her only focus was on the doctor.

Hinata blinked as she looked at the Kyubi, than her head snapped around and she looked at the doctor in fury as she pointed at him. "Bad man…you hurt…bad!"

Hiashi, Izumi, and Hizashi all turned and looked at the doctor who backed against the wall as the Kyubi began to stalk him, hackles raised, eyes closed to slits as if silently accusing the doctor of some wrong doing.

"Wha..what is going on? Why is that thing growling at me?" The man was genuinely terrified as his knees were practically knocking together. He backed further and further away, at least that was his intention.

It didn't matter to him what was done…this was the Kyubi! He only knew he was about to die.

Hiashi walked over and stood next to the Kyubi, but its eyes stayed focused on the doctor. "That is a very good question doctor…she seems to dislike you a lot…why is that?"

The doctor began to shake, and turned his head away from the great fox as its head was almost nose to nose with him. "I..I don't know!" He screamed. "I did nothing wrong…I tried to save your son!!"  
Hiashi nodded for a moment then shrugged. The problem was he could see the guilt in the doctor's life flow. He may not have hurt Naruto further, but…

"If you have nothing to hide then I am sure you won't mind answering some questions then. Hizashi?"

Hizashi grinned as he stepped forward, but the Kyubi would not move from her threatening posture. Hiashi looked at Hinata and grinned at her. "Daughter, could you ask her to move so Hizashi can go ascertain the doctor's guilt or innocence?"

Hinata looked at her father then nodded once, before looking over her shoulder at the Kyubi. "Momma…come."

The Kyubi pressed her muzzle against the doctor's face and snarled, canines fully exposed, causing the man to lose control of his bladder, before she snorted in what seemed satisfaction, getting saliva and mucus on the doctors face. Without a backward glance she turned and padded over to Hinata and sat next to her while Hinata sat on the bed.

The Kyubi's tails began waving gently as she and Hinata both stared at the terrified doctor.

Hizashi almost burst into laughter, but held it as he took the doctor by the arm and escorted him out of the room.

As the door closed with a final sounding click, Naruto squirmed in his bed and moaned quietly.

Hiashi, Izumi, and Neji rushed over and hovered around him as he squirmed again, almost as if he were trying to find a comfortable position.

Hinata reached over and rubbed his forehead lightly and his eyes blinked as he looked up at her, then his mother and father as they embraced, and the smirking face of his cousin Neji.

"How do you feel Naruto-kun? Izumi asked as her eyes crinkled in obvious happiness.

Naruto blinked before he reached up and touched his chest tentatively. "Tired…my chest hurts…" He said with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

His thoughts were not coherent as he looked at the assembled people in front of him, all except the Hokage who stood by the door to the room…but the boy who's life was saved was not the focus of his attention…his attention was trained on the fox demon that sat in the corner closest to Hinata and would not move from that spot.

_What the hell?_ He thought to himself. _The Kyubi no Kitsune is one of the deadliest, most malicious of intelligences to ever exist, yet it listens to Hinata like it is a family dog?_

He stroked his beard in thought as he continued to watch it before looking at Naruto. _There is something here I am missing…I must look deeper into this to find out what the missing pieces are to this puzzle._

Quietly, Sarutobi opened the door then backed out into the hall. After making sure the door closing alerted no one, he turned and strode with a purpose out of the Hyuga hospital.

O

Hizashi practically threw the doctor into the break room.

The few staff members that were there eating or relaxing were startled as the doctor stumbled, but then recovered his balance.

Hizashi looked at the assembled personnel then frowned.  
"Were any of you involved in the operation on Lord Hyuga's son?"

A few of the faces stared back blankly, but one woman's hand raised and Hizashi smiled. "The rest of you can leave..."

The staff looked at each other and at the doctor who shook his head negatively ever so slightly, but enough for Hizashi to catch it.

"While I understand your loyalty to this man, he is being investigated for the attempted murder of the honorable son. Any who stand with him will suffer his fate."

A few faces went white with the knowledge, but quite a few looked deeply ashamed before the same woman from early stood and bowed to Hizashi. "I was not aware of the child's identity Lord Hizashi as I am sure more of the staff as well were not aware. You have our full cooperation in this matter."

The rest of the staff that were in the break room, stood almost as one and bowed to Hizashi before quietly leaving the room.

Hizashi nodded his thanks to each person then turned to the woman who spoke up.

"You are?"

The woman nodded to the doctor as she spoke.

"I am Doctor Orie's associated nurse. Whenever he is to go into surgery, I am there to assist him."

Hizashi nodded once as he watched the doctor, but addressed the nurse. "Tell me…did the doctor do anything peculiar during the operation?"

The nurse blinked in surprise then her brow wrinkled as she thought very hard back to the earlier events. "Nothing I can think of…although I had thought that he had perhaps closed up the honorable sons incision sooner then I thought…I didn't really think anything of it…the doctor usually performs very quickly, but this did seem quicker then usual."

Hizashi's jaw set as his Byakugan detected a new level of nervousness running through the doctor. "Doctor Orie…did you try to hurt the honorable son?"

The doctor shook his head but, the telltale of falsehood was there.

"Did you intentionally try to hurt the honorable son?"

The man shook his head vehemently, and Hizashi saw that he was being truthful…and then he understood.

"Let me conjecture then…the child comes in, and you recognize him for who he is…so you remove the blade, and go in and heal most of the injury…but only most of it."

The doctor's face remained the same, but his heart began to beat faster, and he began to sweat.

"But being a doctor, and one of the most skilled in this hospital, you know that if certain parts of the heart are left unrepaired, he would die slowly and it would appear that it was because of his wounds or lack of skill on your part…am I right so far?"

The doctor's heart was hammering in his chest now and he had backed up until he was near a window.

Hizashi smirked as he shook his head.

"Your own body gives away your guilt., and there is no escape for you through that window."

The doctor's eyes jerked to the window but standing in the frame was now one of the Ghost Corp nin staring down hard at the doctor. The doctor's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor and began sobbing. "Please…I had no choice!"

Hizashi grinned before he turned to the nurse. "You are free to return to your duties in the hospital…thank you for your testimony."

The nurse nodded then looked sadly at the doctor before quietly leaving the room.

Hizashi turned his head back and stared coldly at the doctor.

"Take him…we will discover what truly transpired here."

The Ghost Corp nin bound the doctor in wire, then picked him up over his shoulder and disappeared in a puff of white smoke as Hizashi disappeared in a similar manner…and silence returned to the break room.

O

Hinata was curled up against Naruto's side and no matter who asked she would not budge an inch. It was like she was glued to his side. Even Izumi's "eyebrow of doom", the one she gave that let you know you were one step from being paddled didn't deter her.

Hiashi watched this simple act of rebellion with a smirk before he squeezed his wife's arms. "Let them be Izumi-chan…their room is still…damaged and since Naruto-kun has to stay here for observation, I do not want to separate them." Leaning down he whispered in his wife's ear. "She almost had to watch us bury her Koishii…I expect her to be very clingy for the next few days."  
Izumi nodded with a sigh as she squeezed Hiashi's hand on her shoulder. "I know…I am just worried about the two of them…they should be home so we can watch them."

Hiashi nodded, but he smiled wider. "I think my brother has that well in hand, and I don't think anyone will want to mess with her." He said as he nodded to the corner where the Kyubi's eyes glittered back at them.

Izumi frowned as she watched the big fox then looked at her husband. "Husband…how is this possible? I mean the fox is reputed to be an unstoppable killing machine, only living to inflict pain and destruction…how is it sitting there without attempting to slay us, or how is it possible that Hinata or even Naruto can command it? Is it something to do with Minato-sama's seal? Is it even intact? How is it possible that it is outside of Naruto-kun's body?" She whispered this as softly as she could, but the earlier occurrence at the house now compounded this one left her a bit dazed and confused. Where was the evil? Where was the sinister intent? At the very least where was the blood lust? This creature sitting passively next to Hinata could have been a housecat from the way it was acting…

Hiashi thinking something similar disengaged from Izumi and walked over and lifted Naruto's shirt, but the seal was still where it was supposed to be, glowing slightly as well as Naruto's embarrassment, which was glowing brighter.

"Daddy!!" He almost shrieked. "I don't have any underpants on!!"

Hiashi almost burst into a fit of laughter but covered it up quickly as he lowered Naruto's shirt again. Neji however fell on the floor, holding his stomach and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Izumi looked down at her nephew and scowled…but in truth she only did it for Naruto's benefit. She thought it was funny as well as she wished she had her camera.

Hiashi's face seemed lost in thought as the humor left him. He seriously considered going to Minato's estate and looking for the notes he left on the seal…there were too many mysteries and unanswered questions.

"Well my children, we have two options. One: Izumi and I try to get the hospital staff to move a bed in here for us," which Izumi nodded emphatically over. "Or we go back to the house, and return for the two of you come morning."

They all looked around the room, because it was rather small…but the children's imploring eyes made up his mind for him. "Alright, let me drop off your cousin Neji and make sure your room at home is being repaired, and I will return."

As Hiashi left the room with the still chuckling Neji, Izumi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her son. "I am glad you are feeling better Naruto-kun, and soon the pain will be gone altogether…but I have a question if you can answer it?"

Naruto nodded slightly as he settled more into the bed with a yawn, hugging Hinata close to him. "Sure mother Izumi, what can I answer for you?"

Izumi leaned over and pointed to the corner that the Kyubi sat in and tried not to sound snappish. "What is that?"

Naruto picked his head up slightly and looked over there then chuckled until his chest hurt and he had to place a hand over it for a moment. "That is momma…she has been with me since I could remember, and has always protected me when I called her." He frowned for a moment as he considered something, then asked a simple question that made Izumi's eye twitch. "Mother Izumi-chan…maybe you can tell me…why does momma look like the Kyubi no kitsune? I have not really asked anyone else because everyone seems really tight lipped about it." Naruto's frown deepened as he thought for a moment. "I have read the books about it, but she does not act like the Kyubi no Kitsune. Izumi wasn't sure how to answer his question and was herself lost for answers. Naruto's face clouded up as he looked at his adoptive mother again and she was sure he was about to cry. "What troubles you so Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sniffled but tried to lean closer to Izumi. "If she is the Kyubi, then that means she caused all that destruction, she killed all of those people…why? And why does she protect me now?"

Izumi tried to smile but faltered a little before she reached out and rubbed his head. "I cannot answer these questions Naruto-kun, for I do not know the answers myself, but I promise we will find the answers…don't worry."

Naruto nodded and chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before she asked another question. "Do you think she is the Kyubi?" Naruto shook his head and then painfully shrugged. "I don't know…I hope she isn't…but I don't know." Izumi nodded as she considered Naruto and her sleepy daughter. "I will consult with your father, and possibly the hokage…I do not know how much I can talk about now…" At his confused look she smiled and shook her head. "Pay it no mind for the time being Naruto-kun…we will give you the answers you seek." Izumi thought for a moment, and asked another question before Naruto could. "Has she ever done anything bad…or come ou…I mean come to you without you calling?"

Naruto thought hard about it then shook his head. "No…she only comes when I have called her in the past. I must have called her in my sleep for her to be here now."

Izumi shook her head and then Hinata mumbled half asleep. "No…I call…she come….help Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled down at her before giving her a kiss on her forehead, but Izumi looked at her strangely. "Hinata, how were you able to call…uh…momma?"

Hinata's eyes opened and she looked at her mother. She seemed to think about it for a second, than shrugged. "Felt like it…just knew…" Hinata shrugged slightly before snuggling against Naruto again. "Maybe she like me…so she come…"

Izumi blinked and even Naruto sat up a little and looked at Hinata. "Hina-chan, why are you talking like that?" Her voice while the same was broken, like her education was badly neglected.  
Hinata looked from her mother to Naruto. "Like what? Me always talk…like this."

O

Sarutobi had only started going through the records in the Hokage's archive when he was disturbed by an ANBU officer in an owls mask. Sarutobi looked up then smirked.

"Hello Owl…do not mind me, I am trying to find some answers that are eluding me right now."

Owl, one of the regular guardians of the archive nodded as he came closer. "Anything I can help you find Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi shook his head as he flipped through another record book. "Not really…I am skimming right now, but I am feeling it may not even be here. Thank you owl, I will call if I am in need of assistance."

The ANBU bowed politely then disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the Hokage to his thoughts again. _I may have to go into the forbidden records…there is nothing here about the Kyubi except what I already know…_

The hokage of the leaf village closed the book with a loud thump, before looking wryly at the vault at the end of the hall.

With a sigh he began walking towards it. "Owl…I will need your assistance after all…"

O

In another part of the city, closer to ANBU headquarters, a man dressed in the uniform of a servant walked into a private study and bowed to the figure sitting upon lavish cushions in the middle of said room.  
The man was dressed in expensive silks and had an over abundance of gold around his neck and hands.

After taking a long toke from a hookah he opened his eyes and blew the smoke towards the ceiling. "What is it Koran?"

The servant straightened and addressed the man in front of him. "Po-sama, forgive my intrusion, but the servant failed to acquire your merchandise as requested."

Po frowned before he took another hit from the hookah. "I see…regrettable. Withhold her payment until she completes the assignment."

The servant shook his head which caused Po to frown again. "There is more?"

Koran nodded to his master then bowed again. "The agent was killed on the premises, it seems she was killed by the girls protector."

Po nodded thoughtfully for a moment before he sighed. "Then we must eliminate her protector first." Reaching down he produced a small bag that jingled and tossed it to the feet of the servant. Find me someone more competent…outside of Cumo this time. There is no point in pointing the finger at ourselves is there?"

Koran nodded as he picked up the pouch then closed the door as he stepped out. "No sir…not at all."

O

Next episode: "Don't you EVER…"

To answer a few questions, (Honestly guys…unless you flame me for no reason whatsoever, I'm not gonna rip you apart either…so stop with the anonymous reviews already sheesh!)

The Kyubi is different in my story…obviously. The true answer to this will be revealed as the book continues…and it will surprise you. (I hope)

Yes Naruto is talking above his normal scope, and thinking that way also.

I am trying to account for him being raised by a family…especially one as sophisticated as the Hyuga clan.

Yes…feudal Japan's honor system was harsh and strict. Family was everything, but if a family member embarrassed the head of the family enough, sometimes the atonement was both harsh and in some cases final.

To be honest…I have actually toned down some of what it would be like…there are some aspects that would be considered extremely sexist…which I am not. I have always believed if you could do the job…then you should do it and be paid for it the same as anyone else of the same or similar skill level, whether man woman…or whatever.

Alright honestly…I'm not a pedophile. Again…this was a time period where some of the things occurring were normal fair…people marrying and raising families and such at the age of 13. During the feudal period, if you could raise a sword against your fellow man, then you were a man…and of course could become the head of state, household or whatever. Women (Sorry this is crude but true) if you started menstruating, you were ready to marry and raise a family. Mainly women were trained and raised from a certain age also, so at that time period by the time she was 13 or 14, she knew HOW to raise a family, and was emotionally and physically capable of doing it.

If you look back in history, one of Japan's emperors was only 8 years old. The thing is, he was groomed for that position since the day he was born, and when the time came he knew how to step into those shoes…whether he wore them well or not only history can tell. My point is please do not judge my story by today's standards.

Last but not least, my story is not cruel for the sake of being cruel (I am reserving that for the next one I have on the back burner…hehehe) I am actually portraying the darker side of human nature, something that is rarely touched on. Seriously. Life is rarely about the happiness we all crave.

In truth, we live to suffer…and the only redeeming thing is the brief moments of happiness or joy that we do experience. Yes…I know I am over simplifying this…but what I feel and think could fill out a book longer then my other story.

LOL

Well I have run my mouth enough (Or my fingers in this case) and I need to finish another chapter.

Whatever you decide about my story…read it or any other story to your hearts content. Just have fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 14**

Sarutobi frowned as he studied the scroll open to him.

He had been rummaging through the works that Minato had left behind about the seal, its various uses, and the importance of using the proper protection seals so the power wouldn't overwhelm the user. Sadly Minato should have followed his own advice it seemed. Sarutobi would have laughed bitterly at his own dark sense of humor rearing it's ugly head right about now…but he needed answers and thus far while he found a lot of useful information, none of it was what he wanted.

He did find a scroll pertaining to the nine bijou, but it did not really have a lot of information either.

Despite his misgivings, he knew that he would have to eventually go to Minato's house and unseal it or he may never find the answers they needed.

Sarutobi looked over at the ANBU officer that poured through the scrolls with him and he smiled. A more dedicated historian he had never seen. Owl had spent many long nights cataloging and arranging the scrolls and information contained in the hokage's vault, and while Owl's skills as a librarian were great, Sarutobi knew he was also one of the best guardians for the villages most precious scrolls.

The hokage cleared his throat and Owl looked up at him. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi grinned as he came around the table. "I appreciate your help owl, but I believe we are done this night."

The ANBU nodded slowly. "If you are sure Hokage-sama, I could continue to look if you wish to rest."

The hokage shook his head. "No, the answers I seek are not here owl, I must look elsewhere, but I thank you for your assistance."

The Owl masked ANBU nodded once before disappearing in a swirl of black smoke.

Sarutobi closed the vault, then exited and locked the library. With a thoughtful frown he lit his pipe and considered his next step and decided sadly there was no choice. He would have to open Minato's old home much sooner then he wanted. He had to find answers, and it seemed the only logical place would be there.

With new purpose in his stride the third hokage of the hidden leaf village walked to his office.

O

Hiashi smirked as he looked at his children laying in bed together. Naruto was on his side facing Hinata and Hinata was on her side facing him.

Hinata had a death grip on Naruto's arm which made him smile as he considered just how clingy would Hinata be.

With a smile he looked down at his wife who had a similar grip around his waist. While he had not almost died, since they had reconciled Izumi was closer and even more loving then before. Well that and every time they had a close call with their children she became clingy with him so she would not be clingy with them.

While he did not mind it so much when they were alone, they still had to keep up appearances around outsiders and other clan members.

Hiashi stretched the best he could without disturbing his wife too much, then gasped as he looked towards the children again.

Izumi blinked her eyes open and stifled a yawn. "Husband? Is there something wrong?"

Immediately Izumi's eyes were alert and looking around but mostly her vision swept over Naruto and Hinata. When she saw they were safe and sound she looked to Hiashi again.

The look on his face was as if he had seen a ghost as he pointed to the corner nearest the hospital bed.

Izumi looked but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Husband…it is just an empty corner."

Hiashi nodded. "Exactly…where is the children's guardian?"

Izumi's eyes widened as she looked around the rest of the room quickly, but not seeing it she frowned. "I do not see her…" Izumi stammered as Hiashi stood and knelt on the floor, looking under the bed, but seeing nothing he stood again before turning to his wife with a frown. "When did she leave? How did she leave without sending the hospital into a panic?" Izumi shrugged slightly but had no answers for her husband as she was thinking the same things. Hiashi walked over to his wife and hugged her. "I know this frightens you Izumi-chan, but we must face this head on and find out what is going on and what actions we will need to take."

Izumi nodded as she gripped her husband for a moment, glad for his rock like strength as his arms squeezed her reassuringly. "Yes my husband…I will be strong. The children need me to show them that everything is ok, and I will do that."

Hiashi smiled down and kissed the top of Izumi's head. "I know my wife…do not worry so. We will be by their side no matter what."

They stood there holding each other for a while, just content in the others presence before Izumi looked up at her husband. "Are you sure it will be wise to let Naruto return to school tomorrow? His wound was grievous and he has only just recovered from it."  
Hiashi nodded as he thought for a second then gave Izumi his reassuring smile. "I think it will be alright. We will have the next doctor go over Naruto thoroughly, and if he sees no problem then we will let Naruto and Hinata return to school."

Izumi nodded slowly but her eyes strayed to her two children and worried what would happen come the next day. They still had not solved the mystery of what had happened to Naruto at school that made him come home in his near catatonic condition.

If someone had hurt her son…there would be hell to pay.

Izumi was a dedicated mother, and now that she saw Naruto as her child she would let no one or nothing hurt him, and may Kami save the person or creature that tried it!

Hiashi grinned as he picked up on Izumi's thoughts and he squeezed her tight. "I feel the same. The boy has suffered enough, and I think it is time we helped to make him happy."

Izumi nodded as she leaned forward and kissed Hiashi on the lips, which while sentimental and sweet, was interrupted by the sound of two distinct giggles behind them.

Turning Izumi and Hiashi saw their two children sitting on the bed, trying to cover their mouths and stifle the giggles that were sneaking out of them at seeing their parents kiss.

Naruto, being the jokester of course, wagged a finger at his father. "Remember daddy…no tongue."

Hiashi and Izumi both flushed at the role reversal, but Hiashi had enough presence of mind to return the finger wagging. "I'm married, I can do that as much as I want."

Naruto frowned at his father and painted a fake scowl on his face. "Careful daddy, you might find your skin on the dojo wall."

Hinata finally lost it and fell against Naruto's side in a fit of giggles and uncontrollable mirth. She had never seen her father flustered before, so this was a rare thing and she was enjoying it immensely.

Izumi, being the lady of the house came over to provide the save for her husband, by tickling the two mercilessly.

Hinata tried to squirm away, but Izumi wouldn't allow it, and eventually Hinata had squirmed her way atop Naruto, trying to get to the other side, but as Izumi's fingers stopped assaulting Hinata and Naruto's weak spots, Hinata and Naruto's eyes met and a spark seemed to pass between them. It was only for a brief moment, not even a full second…but at that moment they both became very aware of each other and they both blushed at the same time and looked away.

Hiashi saw the brief interaction and exchanged a glance with Izumi. Izumi seemed to find it amusing, but Hiashi recognized that look. It was the look of love, compounded by differences. He hoped he was wrong, but it seemed as if Hinata and Naruto were becoming aware of themselves, and that could spell trouble.

Hiashi considered but then shrugged. _They may become aware of themselves sexually, but they are still not of an age where they could do anything about it. We still have time before we need to have "The Talk"._ He thought as he came over and stood on the other side of the bed. In the meantime he had a more important question. "Naruto, Hinata, where is your guardian?"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before answering at the same time. "Hunting."

Izumi blinked and Hiashi frowned. "How do you know that? Did you see her leave?"

Both children shook their heads but Naruto answered. "I always thought that is what she does when she disappears. It makes sense that she would be hungry too and would go find something to eat."

Hinata nodded as she looked at Hiashi. "I think so too daddy…it just seems to make sense."

Izumi frowned as she lightly touched Hinata's shoulder. "Hina-chan…your speech…it's back to normal."

Hinata looked bewildered at her mother. "What do you mean mother?"

Izumi remembered what Hinata said earlier then shook her head. "Never mind…I think it is something that needs further investigation later."

Hinata blinked at her mother but didn't pursue it as she climbed off of Naruto. "How do you feel Naruto-kun?"

Naruto touched his chest then stretched his arms. "A little sore, but I feel fine." Hiashi nodded as Hinata leaned over and hugged her fiancé again. "Good, I will get a doctor to come examine you, and if he clears you we will head back to the compound so you can get ready for school tomorrow."

At the mention of school Naruto's face fell and he looked down at his hands. "I…I'm not sure if I want to be a ninja daddy, maybe it is the wrong choice for me."

Everyone blinked in shock but then Izumi's earlier thoughts returned. "Naru-kun…did someone at the school hurt you?"

Naruto traced an incoherent pattern on the bed sheet but didn't say anything.

Hinata looked at his solemn expression then lightly kissed his cheek. "You know we love you Naru-kun…tell us what happened please?"

Naruto frowned for a moment then nodded as a tear rolled from his eye and ran down his cheek. "The principal…he paddled me. I don't think I deserved it, but it seemed there wasn't anything I could do about it without disobeying you daddy."

At Hiashi's blank stare Hinata chimed in. "To obey our instructors."

Hiashi nodded grimly as he realized his mistake. Naruto was not a normal boy who would be treated fairly. New rules would have to be made and defenses put in place for him, at least until he could reason things out better on his own.

Before he could say anything, Hinata put one hand on her backside, and the other on Naruto's chest. "Ow! Is that why your bottom was as badly bruised as it was?"

Naruto blinked then shrugged. "I guess…I don't remember."

Hiashi sat on the edge of the bed but frowned at Naruto. "I only saw a glimpse of the damage, and it looked pretty bad my son…how many swats did the principal give you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't remember…I put my mind in a peaceful place and did not feel the pain, so I do not know how many times he hit me. That was bad, but what really hurt my feelings was I missed my lunch too…and the principal didn't care. He said I deserved it and it was part of my punishment."

Hiashi nodded as he began to put the pieces together. Obviously there was more going on in the academy then he was made aware of…he would rectify that immediately.

After a few minutes of silence, Hiashi reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair as he stood up. "Do not worry my son, things will be different in the academy…trust me. This will not happen again."

Izumi nodded as she leaned down and kissed both children. "Listen to your father…tomorrow will be a new day, and we will make sure that this never happens again." Naruto nodded as he saw the hint of anger in Izumi's eyes and knew someone would regret what had happened…he didn't feel any sorrow for that person either.

O

That night, Hinata lay in bed next to Naruto, back in their room at the house, but she was restless as she tried to sleep.

While the comfort of her koishii's proximity would normally have given her the most peaceful of sleeps, her dreams were slightly troubling and made her want to awaken, even though she couldn't.

She felt herself in a dark place…completely pitch back and she could not even see her hand in front of her face. At first she thought she was blind but she realized that was not the case as a red glow appeared in the distance before her.

Hinata not seeing any other option began walking towards it. She wasn't afraid, just apprehensive as she was walking into an unknown situation with little or no choice in the matter.

As she got closer she could see that the glow was coming from a large portal that seemed to be locked with immense chains, but the surprising thing was the paper seal that seemed to hold the chains together. As impossible as it seemed, this were the only things securing this portal, and it seemed something immense breathed quietly on the other side.

Hinata cocked her head at it as she studied the portal, the chains, and the seal…but could find no distinguishing markings that would giver an idea of what it was…or what was behind it.

"Hello?" She whispered, but it seemed it was loud enough to cause whatever was behind the door to stir.

In her mind, Hinata got the impression of immense emotion…no words, but only feelings that she barely understood. She considered what she was feeling, than she thought of Naruto and the emotion changed. She suddenly felt very protective of him, and she growled as she thought of anyone hurting him. As she looked at the door in front of her, she got the impression that if she opened it, she would have what she needed to protect him…that she could always keep him safe, and the event that occurred when the evil bald man attacked them and she was unable to beat him to save Naruto from any pain, would never happen again. Slowly, Hinata reached for the seal, and as her hand got closer to it, she could see the Kanji for "purity" printed on it. As she pulled it off it turned to ash in her hands and there was a bright flash of light…then nothing.

O

The next day proved to be an interesting one as Naruto was up and dressing. Even more surprising was Hinata.

She was up before him, but while she normally would lay there quietly holding him while he slept, she had climbed atop of him, and pressed her lips to his…waking him with a start, but a pleasant one.

As she broke the kiss he looked into her eyes, and he could see an intensity that he had not noticed before which made him wonder what she was thinking. "Well you haven't woken me like that before."

Hinata grinned and giggled a little. "Well I was thinking this morning I would give you something special because I almost lost you, and I don't want to miss a thing with you."

Suddenly her face clouded and she started to cry, which made Naruto reach up and pull her close until she was laying on his chest. "Hey don't cry Hina-chan…I'm fine and we are still together. No one can tear us apart."

Which may have been the wrong thing for him to say as she suddenly sat up, intense anger on her face. "And no one will! So help me if anyone tries to hurt you…I'll cripple them!"

Naruto blinked and got an apprehensive look on his face as he wondered where these odd emotions were coming from. He had never seen Hinata flash so quickly through emotions before and was worried if she was ok or not.

"Hina-chan…are you ok sweetie?"

Hinata blinked and her anger disappeared and she blushed and smiled at the endearment before she leaned down and kissed his lips again. Naruto blinked in surprise, but he really enjoyed kissing her so he let the thought slip away as he hugged her tight.

Hinata broke the kiss and looked down at him with an impish smile on her face. "Naru-kun…I know it sounds gross, but I wonder what it feels like to use your tongue when you kiss."

Naruto gulped as the same thoughts had gone through his mind a few times…but before he could speculate or Hinata could dive in again a knock at the door made them pause. "Hinata, Naruto, breakfast is almost ready, finish dressing so you can eat and head off to school."

Ama's voice rang out clearly and Hinata pouted as she climbed off of her koishii and stomped all the way to her closet and began to rifle through her clothes. She seemed on the verge of tears or throwing a huge tantrum or both. Naruto unsure of what to do climbed from the bed and hugged her from behind. "Don't be sad Hina-chan…we can try it later when no one will bother us."

Hinata turned slightly and looked at him. "Do you promise?"

Naruto nodded as he smiled at her. "I do…believe it."

Hinata giggled then wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "Good! There are some other things I thought about last night…things that I saw in a book once…but I'm still not sure what they mean."

Naruto frowned briefly before he pulled on his boxers and a tee shirt. "What things?"

Hinata blushed and giggled as she pulled on her panties and a tee shirt of her own. "Well, I saw a picture of a man touching a woman's denbu…she looked happy that he was doing it, and even though it embarrassed me then, it does not embarrass me anymore." She looked at him a little bashfully, but he could see conviction in her face. "I would like it if you were the one to do it Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked as he considered. He had never had any experience whatsoever in this manner of touching so he was unsure of how he was supposed to feel. He had touched Hinata's bottom before, when she was injured from a spanking, accidentally once while they were asleep, when they bathed…but he never felt like it was bad or wrong. "Ok…that doesn't sound difficult. What else?"

Hinata frowned now, but her eyes seemed to light up a little as she brought to light the next thing she remembered. "Well it seemed really strange, but the same man and woman where kissing each other all over…like he would kiss her boobs, and she would kiss his…um…" And here Hinata faltered as she wasn't sure whether this was appropriate or not, but it was Naruto-kun after all. Hinata's eyes looked at his crotch, and Naruto blushed deeply. "I…I don't think we are supposed to do that until we are older Hina-chan…but I don't think there is anything wrong with anything else…maybe we should find a book and study it ourselves?" He said quickly as Hinata's pout returned and it looked like it was going to be worse then the first time.

Hinata stopped and thought about it for a second then clapped her hands and practically tackled him. "Oh Naru-kun! That is a great idea!!"

Naruto would not find out until much later that they had taken a huge step, one they could never go back from.

O

Kurenai walked next to the children a slight smile on her face as they approached the schoolyard again, but there was a distinct difference now that Kurenai noticed. Naruto seemed to be slightly apprehensive, and Hinata seemed excited. An odd reversal, but it was their second day so anything could be possible. Kurenai stopped at the gate and waited as the children looked around the yard. After a few seconds, Hinata started to pull Naruto by the hand towards the swings. "Will you be alright Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded as Hinata led him away. "I will be fine I think, thank you Kurenai-san."

Kurenai nodded as she watched the two make their way to the swings then Hinata sat down and Naruto began to push her.

"They really do make a cute couple." She said aloud. "I hope that they stay close to each other…it is so hard to find love as a ninja…I would not begrudge them happiness."

She continued to watch them from a distance as they behaved as children do.

O

Naruto and Hinata made their way to the classroom as the first bell rang. Other students ran to their class, while still others remained where they were, talking or laughing. Officially you had to be in your seats by the second bell, but class did not start until after the third bell.

Naruto and Hinata both hated to be late, so they made sure they were in class before the second bell. On top of that, they both had additional reasons to be in class early.

Mizuki stood in front of the desk and watched as Naruto and Hinata made their way to the other side of the classroom where she sat the day before…but as Naruto began to sit next to her Mizuki had another hissy fit.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't sit next to her?"

Naruto sighed as some of the less friendly students snickered or giggled at his continuing misfortune, but as he tried to stand Hinata's hand made him pause. Slowly she stood and stared down at Mizuki. "What reason do you have to move him from me?"

Mizuki blinked as he was taken completely off guard by the question. "I uh told the two of you the last time you were in class."

Hinata shook her head. "Fine, wherever you move him to, I will follow."

Mizuki's face clouded up and he frowned deeply at her. "Now wait a minute…"

Hinata shook her head again. "Naruto-kun has done nothing wrong, and I will not let you keep punishing him because you are mean and despicable."

Mizuki blinked at Hinata before his face turned a deep shade of red. "Now see here young girl…"

But Hinata huffed as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of Mizuki. Naruto could not make out the words, but they were pretty intense coming from Hinata. He did hear the word Hyuga, and wrath a few times, and Mizuki's face paled further and further until he nodded to her. Hinata smiled sweetly at Mizuki then she bounced back to her seat and sat next to Naruto. Mizuki said not another word as he sat behind the teacher's desk with a glum expression on his face.

"What did you say to him?" He asked Hinata in awe.

Hinata giggled as she leaned over and hugged Naruto's arm. "Oh just the truth embellished by a few facts he was unaware of."

Naruto blinked, but the look on Hinata's face was enough to make him not care. She was happy, and now he was happy.

O

The day went fairly quietly after that. Iruka had briefly gone over the students rights, and the fact that the principal, student nurse, and three of the chunin instructors had been dismissed with extreme prejudice. Iruka would not have revealed this information, except he was ordered by the Hokage, as to make an example of the wrong doers and to show the other students that cruelty would not be tolerated.

Most of the students watched Naruto as the announcement was made, and no one needed to ask who was involved. A few of the students suddenly had a new found respect for Naruto as they realized if his family would step up and have five important people in the academy staff dismissed, he was more important then they realized.

During lunch was when the most excitement happened.

Naruto had bought Hinata and himself a seafood rice dish that looked and smelled good, but as he approached their table a foot once again caught his making him stumble.

This time he was able to catch himself and not bowl completely into anyone near him, but he did bump into one Haruno Sakura, who still had a low opinion of anyone who was not Uchiha Sasuke.

Turning and seeing that Naruto was the one that bumped into her she growled and her hand balled into a fist which she immediately bounced forcefully off of the top of Naruto's head. "Don't you dar touch me! What's wrong with you? Are you so desperate for a woman that you have to keep touching me?"

Naruto's head hurt, but it was not nearly as bad as some of the other injuries he had received in the past.

Naruto was about to apologize, but a small fist suddenly streaked by him and connected solidly with Sakura's jaw, sending her instantly to the floor with tweeting birds dancing around her head.

The look of rage on Hinata's face was only matched by the look of surprise on everyone else's. "Don't you EVER touch my Koishii again! He is not, nor will he ever be yours! He is a good kind and friendly person that I will not let you hurt!"

The room grew deathly quiet as Hinata glared about her. "If any of you ever try to put your hands on him again, I will make you regret it!"

No one said a word as Hinata looked around once more then nodded in satisfaction before she led Naruto back to their table. Once they were seated, conversation started up again in the cafeteria and Neji grinned at Naruto. "It seems my cousin is has become your body guard."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji. "Jealous?"

Neji merely grunted and went back to his bento box.

In truth, Naruto liked the way Hinata had jumped in to protect him, even if it did feel a little weird.

A few minutes later, Mizuki and Iruka stood at their table. "That was uncalled for. You had no right to go over and hit Sakura."

Hinata continued to eat a few more bites before she laid her chopsticks down and looked at the two instructors. "Why?"

Mizuki blinked in surprise, but Iruka shook his head. "Because it was inappropriate."

Hinata snickered before she launched her assault. "Was it appropriate for her to hit my Naru-kun over an accident?"

Iruka frowned then cleared his throat, but Hinata gave him no chance to continue. "I do not understand why everyone thinks it is ok to mistreat him, but I will not stand for it anymore. And being a Hyuga I have the backing of my clan. You will treat him fairly and with respect, the same respect you give the rest of the students, or I will see you join the principal in whatever punishment he endures now."

Iruka's mouth fell open to match Mizuki's as Hinata picked up her chopsticks and began eating again without even acknowledging that the two teachers were even still there.

Iruka nodded once as he closed his mouth. "Young lady, I will speak to your parents about this…you have not shown me the proper amount of respect due my station."

Neji smirked at Iruka. "Respect is earned Iruka sensei…it would seem that you have not earned yours in Hinata's eyes."

Iruka nodded to Neji but his eyes landed on Naruto who remained quiet during the entire altercation. "And you? Do you think I deserve less also?"

Naruto stared thoughtfully at his lunch before he looked up at Iruka's face. "Tell me, why is it Sakura would receive your protection but I don't? Why would complete strangers call me names or throw rocks at me? Why would instructors, and even the principal happily beat me for something minor, but others could do something really wrong, and they will just be sent home?"

Iruka's face was still set in a frown, but his eyes seemed thoughtful. "I…can not answer your questions. I can not make everyone act properly, I can only police myself."

Naruto nodded as he went back to his food. "Then when you have done so, than I will respect you."

Iruka frowned at the united front the three children presented to him then thought about his own behavior. Had he been unfair?

The question danced in his head as he went back to his table…it would prove to be one of the hardest he ever had to answer.

O

Later in the afternoon, during the physical training session, Iruka paired children off against each other to see how they would perform.

Most of them were at the level expected, but Naruto had surprised him when he was able to soundly beat Choji in a spar. With Choji's clans techniques Iruka was sure he would over power Naruto…it seemed that perhaps he had misjudged Naruto based on rumor and innuendo…he would definitely take a closer look at the boy and his own behavior in the future.

In the meantime he decided to put the two lunch room brawlers against each other to see if Hinata or Sakura deserved some added attention.

Sakura stepped into the sparring circle and made a face at Hinata. "Well I'll say you're very good at hitting people when they are not ready…but now I'll show you what a real kunoichi can do!"

Hinata smirked before she looked over her shoulder at her Naruto-kun. "Watch me Naru-kun…this is for you."

Naruto nodded and gave Hinata a "thumbs up" as she assumed the mantis fist and waited for Iruka to give the signal.

When he did, Sakura charged forward throwing punch after punch, and screaming like a banshee…unfortunately neither of these impressed Hinata as she blocked every punch effortlessly.

Iruka also watched impassively as Hinata did nothing offensive, but was untouched by Sakura's blitz of completely ineffective and uncoordinated attacks. Iruka was about to call the match a draw when Hinata's stance changed, and a look of fury came over her.

Hinata dodged and blocked everything Sakura threw at her until she was completely sure of Sakura's skill, or in this case lack there of.

She felt superb today and full of confidence, and she truly wanted her Naru-kun to see how well she could protect him. At first she was just going to avoid Sakura and finish her with one powerful punch…but then she wanted to do something truly spectacular. She had only observed her uncle do this technique twice before and her father once…but she was sure she could do it now…she wasn't sure why, but she knew.

As Sakura tried to close with her again Hinata moved effortlessly into the prime stance for the gentle fist and as Sakura closed with her Hinata's face contorted in rage as she screamed out her attack.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

Hinata didn't call the strikes out loud, but each hit was obvious and painful as Sakura's shocked expression became almost comical as Hinata finally screamed out, "Sixty four palms!"

Sakura staggered, then fell to her knees, then dropped face down on the ground. No one moved at first, than Iruka and Ino ran over and began to check her.

Iruka sighed in relief when he found a weak pulse and Ino looked in fury at Hinata who smirked then went and stood next to her koishii.

Naruto for his part was impressed in a way he never felt before. Hinata, who days before could not perform thirty two complete strikes, was now able to do one of the Hyuga clans most prized techniques.

He beamed at her and she seemed to glow under his attention. "That was incredible Hina-chan! When did you learn to do it?"

Hinata smiled as she cuddled with Naruto. "For you Naru-kun, I can do anything."

Iruka stood as Sakura was carried off to the nurse's office, but the look on his face said the one thing he didn't say. A six year old girl knew and could perform one of her clan's most powerful techniques and could still stand afterwards? Impressive.

O

Hiashi frowned as he read the notes. It didn't take much effort to get into Minato's old estate, but it took longer then he and Sarutobi thought it would to find some of the information they sought.

The notes were intricate…in some cases to intricate for Hiashi or even Sarutobi to understand, but they poured over them just the same.

It appeared that Minato had found a way to trap the essence, which they already knew, but what they didn't know was the manner or in fact how much power was actually required to do this.

Minato was going to die anyway it seemed. The seal he created, while intricate and powerful, was not powerful enough for him to have utilized it fully without help.

He had a choice, and he chose to take the lesser of two evils and sacrifice himself rather then the alternative.

You see the alternative was for him to use the souls of ten kage level warriors, or summon a shinigami and use it's power to power the seal.

Hiashi looked around at the scrolls and notes that he and Sarutobi had scattered around, but it seemed there was a section missing.

Hiashi looked around further, going through the bookshelves until he found a book that seemed to be out of place on the shelf. When he pulled it, a bookcase to his left clicked and then slid aside revealing a staircase leading upward. After a few minutes of contemplation and a shrug from Sarutobi, Hiashi ascended the stairs until he stood in front of a golden door. It radiated power, and the seals were intricate and he could feel the power radiating off of them. A small box had been drawn on the floor in front of the door, and Hiashi found himself pulled to it. Without a thought, he stepped into it, and a voice rang out. "Who are you?" It boomed at him, and Hiashi chuckled before he shook his head. Silly _Minato…always going for theatrics_. He thought to himself before he straightened.

"Hyuga Hiashi." He said, but the voice boomed out again. "Who are you?"

Hiashi frowned as he considered then shrugged. "Lord of the Hyuga."

If he thought that would work he was disappointed as the voice once again boomed at him. "Who are you?"

Hiashi thought for a moment as he stared at the golden door but then thought about the booming voice and the prophecy came back to his mind and he smiled. "The proud heart."

A bell toned loudly then an image of Minato appeared. Hiashi felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the image and wished it was actually his friend and not just an image. After a few seconds of it smiling at him it began to speak. "Hello my friend. If you are seeing this then that means I am dead, and Naruto has the Kyubi no kitsune sealed inside of him." The image seemed to pause for effect then continued.

"I am sure by now I told you of the prophecy, and you are possibly confused by what it means as well as what the seal actually did. I am sorry for having been so cryptic, but I will tell you as much as I can now."

A diagram appeared next to Minato and it was an image of the seal. "As you can see…this is the seal and its design appears to be extremely complicated, but that is if you are looking at it as one big seal. If you break the seal down in layers, you will see that it is actually quite simple." At this the seal seemed to split itself into eight different layers. "Now…I could sit here and explain to you the seal and all of it's layers and why they are like that…but being as you are my uptight ass…I am sure you only want to know what it has done and why." Hiashi smirked then quietly mumbled, "Clown ninja…I miss you my brother."

The image however continued as if he had said nothing. "I studied the bijou for a short time before the Kyubi attacked, and in my studies I discovered the bijou are extremely powerful in more then just raw energy. Each bijou's energy is increased exponentially depending how many tails it actually has. Sealing one tail in a human vessel would be easy in comparison to sealing the nine tail, which is where we are. I could not seal the nine tail in Naruto, not completely. I was ale to seal its power, its energy in Naruto, but there was simply too much of everything. So I had to in theory dismember the Kyubi no kitsune. I separated the power, from the intelligence, from the intensity."

Hiashi looked at Sarutobi and mouthed the word, "Intensity?" but Sarutobi shrugged. While both were intelligent men, neither was familiar with the things Minato was talking about.

"The power of the nine tail was sealed in my son as I said earlier, but the intelligence went with me into the belly of the shinigami…since I have never done this before and most of what is happening is theory, I am assuming that the nine tail's power will still be the same, but there will be no personality that drives it, no intelligence. I cannot tell you for sure what will happen if Naruto finds a way to summon its power, but I hope it will not give you too many headaches...which leaves me to the last part. Intensity. This in essence is the sheer force of will of the bijou. Without the personality to control it, the force of will won't have any direction, so once it is released, you will have to find a way to guide it. Whoever has it within them will constantly be on the extreme end of whatever emotion they are feeling. And that is the lead up to the bad news. I put the intensity behind a barrier and passed it to you my brother because I knew it would be in a safe place, but if you follow the prophecy you know eventually you will pass it to someone else, and they will unlock the gate. I do not know who this person will be, or what effect this will have on that person, but I know you will do your best to keep it under wraps. If you discover who this person is, please bring them here, I will have information for them eventually that will need to be passed on. Other then the obvious, I am sorry for having put everyone through this. If I could have taken the responsibility all on my own, I would have gladly…but unfortunately this is not something I could control…but what I did was for the good of the village…and I hope that everyone will understand that in this I had no other choice. Good luck my brother."

As the image faded Hiashi leaned heavily against the wall as he considered all that Minato had said and realized that his headaches may have only just begun.

Next Episode: Discovery leads to challenge…


	15. Chapter 15

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 15**

Hiashi blinked in surprise as Hinata struck all sixty four targets he had set up at her request. At first he thought his daughter was being over confident, but now that he saw her actually break all sixty four he stood dumbstruck as she bowed to the training platform and giggled happily until she stood before him. Naruto stood off to the side, a silly grin on his face as she blew him a kiss. Hiashi looked at his son who smiled back at him. "Didn't I tell you she was awesome father?"

Hiashi nodded as he looked at his daughter then looked at the targets again before he answered. "Yes…yes you did tell me that…I just had no idea how awesome your koishii had become, and in such a short time…"

Naruto's face had a huge grin and Hinata blushed prettily as she clasped her hands behind her and swung her upper body back and forth. "That's not all Daddy!"

Hiashi blinked again, still partially in shock as he looked at his son. "Yesterday Hinata had to spar against this girl and she beat her…but she didn't just beat her, she used the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

Hiashi frowned as he looked from Hinata to Naruto. _Impossible…I have not taught her that and Hizashi better not have._

After seeing that neither child's facial expression had changed Hiashi shook his head and gestured for the two to follow him. The children linked hands and followed him to another part of the dojo where dummies were set up. These dummies had paper pieces where a specific chakra point would be in the human body.

Hiashi stood next to one dummy and gestured Hinata forward. "Show me."

Hinata nodded as she stepped in front of the target, summoned her chakra…which seemed to have grown immensely from when he looked at it the other day, then she instantly dropped into the gentle fist and screamed out, "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

This time as she struck she counted out with each hit. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!"

As she finished the last strikes she stepped back and smiled in satisfaction. Not one target was missed, in fact Hiashi couldn't get his eyes to adjust properly as he realized she hit each one with pinpoint precision. "Nani? It's not possible…"

Hinata turned and ran then tackled Naruto and kissed him on the lips. "Oh daddy, don't you know I can do anything for my Naru-kun."

Hiashi barely heard her as he examined every punctured mark on the dummy. _If she had actually done this to someone…_ Hiashi was at a complete loss for words. His almost seven year old daughter had just performed their clans trade mark move…and she did it flawlessly.

"You say she used this to beat another girl in class?"

Naruto nodded, still under the cuddling Hinata. "At first Hina-chan blocked all her punches, but then she just wailed on her until she fell to the floor."

Hiashi nodded, still astonished. _Only almost seven…_ Hiashi pushed a finger through one of the targets then shook his head. "Do you know the girls name?" Hinata began to kiss Naruto over and over again on his face in different spots which made him giggle a few times as it struck his funny bone. "Ha..Haruno.. Haruno Sakura!" He gasped out as Hinata buried her face in his neck and gave him a raspberry, making him squirm uncontrollably for a few seconds.

Hiashi nodded quietly. He would have to check to make sure the girl was recovering…with this much precision, it would be at least a week if not longer for the girl to recover without the proper treatments.

Hiashi finally turned to his children, but didn't see them until he looked at the floor. He grumbled to himself then cleared his throat.

As Hinata continued to kiss/tickle Naruto until Hiashi cleared his throat again. "Hin..Hina..chan…Daddy wants us!!" Naruto screamed this last part out as he couldn't muscle her off…it was like she was glued to him!

Hinata looked back at her father and the stern expression on his face made her climb hastily to her feet, a look of pure innocence on her face.

"If you are finished playing, we are training."

Hiashi turned to look at the target again with a shake of his head. When his back was to her Hinata stuck her tongue out at his back.

Naruto blinked in shock at his koishii and nudged her with his elbow, but she waved him off then giggled.

Hiashi shook his head as he wondered what other surprises were in store for them with this new development…he would have fainted if he didn't have prior knowledge.

"Alright Naruto-kun, it is time for you to show me the how you have progressed with the ghost fist…I know it has only been two days, and one of those was you spending time in a hospital bed, but I have confidence in you."

Naruto nodded as he took up his stance and started working his way through the Kata…but Hiashi noticed something immediately. Not only had Hinata's chakra coils increased, but Naruto's had nearly doubled!

Naruto's coils were already larger then any other seven year old, but now he had the reserve of a chunin level ninja, with Hinata not far behind.

"Iush my son."

Naruto stopped in the middle of his kata and frowned. "Did I do something wrong daddy?"

Hiashi shook his head as he approached Naruto. "I want you to continue using the chakra pulse…but with a difference." Hiashi turned to one of the practice dummies and began striking it over and over again. Each time he struck, that section cracked or broke with a loud report and obvious damage. Hiashi finally ended his attack with an open palm strike that looked like a normal strike, but shattered the dummy and it fell to pieces.

Naruto blinked and Hinata clapped gleefully. "Wow! That was awesome daddy!"

Hiashi passed his hands down before him and let out his breath before turning to Naruto. "Your uncle has not shown this to you yet, but I think you are ready for it now. It is called the sustained pulse. You run chakra constantly to the areas of your body you will strike with. In this manner ALL of your strikes are powerful, and your enemy has to defend against everything you throw at him. The ghost fist can be very deceptive, but a smart enemy will discover what you are hiding eventually. With the sustained pulse all of your strikes will have substantial force behind them and no one will believe you weak. Once you have an opening you still use the principal of the ghost fist and you channel all of your power into that strike, causing critical or sometimes fatal damage. Once you have mastered this and the ghost fist, I will teach you another that will help you surprise your enemy…eventually, I want you to incorporate the styles I am teaching you, into something better."

Naruto nodded as he looked at the dummy then at his father again. "I will train hard at this daddy, I'll make you proud."

Hiashi nodded then ruffled Naruto's hair. "Of that I have no doubt my son. Remember though, with this technique you do not always have to strike the body. Disabling a limb will slow your opponent enough until you can get in a good strike…I will also teach you and Hinata some chakra control exercises…with these you will be able to refine your control to a point where you need not worry about over using it."

Hiashi smiled at both children and they beamed back at him and he shook his head. "That will be all for today…go and get cleaned up and changed for dinner."

Hinata frowned for a minute which caused Hiashi to blink at her. "Is something wrong my daughter?"

Hinata looked shyly at her father and Naruto smirked. "Well daddy…we are done for today right?"

Hiashi nodded as he wondered where this conversation was going. _They probably want ice cream after dinner…I suppose a family walk…_he thought but Hinata interrupted his thinking.

"Well I was wondering if we could have…"

"Ice cream after dinner?" He asked thinking he guessed right but Hinata shook her head.

"No…A TICKLE FIGHT!!"

Hiashi felt Naruto bowl into the back of his legs taking him to the mat, and Hinata jumped on top of him and began searching for ticklish points.

"Oh ho! So that is how it is eh? Teaming up on your old man? I'll show you!"

Hiashi immediately went for Hinata first, tickling her without mercy until Naruto actually found a ticklish spot on him that made him twitch away from his fingers and Naruto shouted, "It's on his left waist!!"

Hinata was much to busy laughing and squirming to react, but Naruto kept pursuing until he actually made Hiashi laugh for a second, until his father turned and grabbed him, now attacking his son's weak points.

Hinata regained her composure somewhat and attacked her father's weak spot, and he began to laugh again, which somehow made them happier.

Hiashi seldom laughed…truly laughed, and Naruto and Hinata had gotten into a habit of trying to get him to play more so he would laugh. Unfortunately this usually just led to them almost peeing on themselves…but the smile on his face was always worth it to them.

Today was special though…without mother Izumi's help they were actually able to make him laugh heartily a couple of times. Of course, they lost the fight as always, but a father was always supposed to win a tickle fight with his children…it was in the rules after all.

Hiashi let his children lay in a heap on the floor until they were done laughing. "Alright…now that we are done with the silliness, off to your room!"

Hiashi pulled Hinata up by her gi top then smacked her on her bottom which made her shriek and run from him.

Naruto was already scrambling away, but Hiashi caught him on the backside with a toe as he scrabbled on all four out of the room.

The lord of the Hyuga straightened his robes, but he was still smiling as he made his way to the family room with a mumbled, "Kids."

O

Hinata skipped all the way back to their room with Naruto still scampering on all fours behind her.

When she stopped suddenly Naruto bowled into her knocking her down giggling on top of him. Both children stared happily at each other before helping each other up and going into their bedroom.

Naruto closed the door and locked it, while Hinata fell on their bed still giggling.

Naruto came over to her and leaned down for a kiss which she gave him with a cute blush before she looked up at him with a new look he didn't recognize in her eyes.

As he watched her, Hinata got up on her knees on the bed and lifted her arms above her head.

Naruto already used to this routine grinned as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head.

Hinata not waiting for him grabbed his shirt and pulled it of him as well but less gently.

"Hey watch the ears!" He said in mock anger and she pouted at him. She could always get him with the pout.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her again on the lips, but as he tried to pull back he felt her tongue touch his lips.

Naruto blinked and jerked away and she giggled at him. "You were supposed to do it too silly.

It felt like a jolt of electricity had ran through him as he felt it…but it didn't repulse him the way he thought it would. Without a word he moved closer and their lips touched again and this time he opened his mouth and their tongue tips touched.

They both shivered together as the energy of the unknown and something new...forbidden fruit touched them to their very souls.

They both pulled back slowly, eyes slowly opening to each other and Naruto let out a nervous giggle as Hinata smiled at him, eyes smoldering. "I like it Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded. He was still a bit dumb struck as he stared at her.

Hinata put her arms around his neck and leaned in again and Naruto was pulled like a moth to a flame. Even if he wanted to he couldn't resist her.

This time Hinata moved her tongue a little which made him open his eyes in surprise before he started to mimic her. Naruto couldn't figure out why, but something about this excited him as well as made him nervous. He didn't understand it but he liked it too…he liked it a lot! It felt so right, and the butterflies in his stomach agreed with him completely. Naruto was surprised when Hinata broke the kiss and looked at him, the earlier look back but this time more intense. She stood on the bed, than pulled him up with her. Reaching down she undid Naruto's pants, but he felt nervous for some reason. They always undressed each other before they bathed or went to bed…but this time it somehow felt different. Hinata pulled his pants down to his ankles, and she could see the nervous reaction he was having and she hugged him and shushed him quietly. "I'm nervous too Naru-kun…but I really want to see what the big deal is."

Hinata leaned back and looked in his eyes and she smiled. "Can we do what we talked about this morning…and then we'll wait until we can find a book on it for us?"

Naruto thought about it then nodded.

The book was the best answer. Adults would only tell them not to, and maybe punish them for trying. But the book would actually explain the things he had questions for. "Ok Hina-chan. I think that's a good idea…but I don't think we should kiss like that in front of the adults…I like it but since daddy told us at our party to not use tongues, there must be something about it we aren't supposed to know until we are older."

Hinata nodded as she thought about it. "I think you're right. Mother and father used to do it in front of me, but they would always tell me not to do that…especially mother. So we won't do that in front of anyone until we are older."

Naruto nodded as he reached for the drawstring of Hinata's pants and undid them. Once he had them loose he pulled them down off her hips to her ankles and she stepped out of them with a giggle. "It feels different now. I still want you to do it, but it makes me nervous now too."

Naruto nodded as he hugged her. "Me too! I don't know why…but my heart beats fast and my stomach feels funny."

Hinata giggled as she looked at him then shrugged. "Well I don't care. I want to kiss and hug you."

Naruto smiled. He had to admit…even if he did feel nervous he didn't want to stop either.

Naruto's hands were wrapped around her, but rested at the small of her back. Hinata giggled at him and he blushed under his eyes. "Well…what are you waiting for Naru-kun?"

Naruto shrugged then unclasped his hands and lightly rested them on Hinata's buttocks. She was still grinning at him, but he wasn't sure if he was doing it right or what he was supposed to be doing. "How's this?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know…it still feels the same except you are holding my denbu."

They both blushed at this but Naruto moved in quickly and pressed his lips to hers and she sighed as they began kissing in earnest. Neither hesitated in the slightest and they both began to revel in the feeling of the butterflies dancing in their bellies.

Something different happened this time that made them both stop in mid kiss and Hinata to jump with an exclamation of, "Oh!"

You see, Naruto's hands began to do what they were supposed to do. They began to move of their own volition and was rubbing and massaging Hinata's bottom.

What made them both jump was the involuntary reaction in their bodies that came with it.

Naruto felt a strange sensation in his crotch…nothing looked or felt different, but the sensation surprised him.

For Hinata the butterflies had migrated much lower and were dancing in her lower abdomen, directly where her pubic mound would be if she had one. They stood there, still hugging and staring down at their respective bodies until both their heads jerked up, looked at each other and they said in the same instant, "Did you feel that?"

Both children giggled, but a quick look at the clock made them both decide to continue this when bedtime came around.

As Hinata turned and jumped off the bed, Naruto wondered how else this would make them feel…and what about the other things Hinata had seen?

O

Izumi looked up from laying out dinner and grinned at her husband as he walked into the family room. When she began to giggle he frowned and looked behind him. "What?"

When she started to outright laugh Hiashi put his hands on his hips and frowned at her. "Alright woman, out with it!"

Izumi walked around the table, took her husband by the hand and led him to the mirror. Hiashi looked at himself and almost laughed as well.

He had put his hair in a loose pony tail as he always did when he trained with his brother or the children…but at some point half of his hair, on the left side had come undone during the tickle fight and it was standing mostly straight up on his head.

Hiashi groused at it then turned to his wife and smoothed his robe down. "What? Don't you recognize the newest fashion statement? I'm trying to be trendy."

Izumi laughed harder as her hand touched her chest and her other one rested on her husbands chest.

She had never seen anything so hilarious in her life and she happily laughed as he smirked at her.

It took a few minutes, but Izumi finally calmed down enough where she was only snickering every couple of seconds. "Forgive me husband…but you reminded me of our wedding night."

Hiashi blinked at her as he tried to remember his hair ever being like that before. Izumi shook her head and waved him off. "Never mind…you didn't see it the next morning when you woke up…here, let me fix that for you."

Hiashi nodded and knelt in front of her and she undid his hair then straightened it before reapplying the tie. "There, now you are the Hyuga Lord again."

Hiashi stood and turned to her. With a grin he hugged his wife right before he grabbed his wife's backside making her gasp but then planted his lips firmly against hers and she melted in his arms as the kiss deepened.

She sighed over and over again in his arms, joyous in the feeling of love. Izumi was in the place she was always happiest, and Hiashi was grateful his family was whole and happy. As they pulled back and gazed in each others eyes, the clearing of a small throat made Izumi's eyes widen and Hiashi peek around his wife's head. Two pair of wide eyes stared at him and he knew he was going to hear about it now. "Daddy! What are you doing to mother Izumi's bottom?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Hiashi just groaned as he let go and Izumi pushed his hands down. "He was cleaning the dust off of the back of my kimono!"

Izumi said too loudly.

Hinata giggled as she chimed in. "I thought you were supposed to brush downward to clean off…not squeeze."

Hiashi groaned as Izumi blushed a deep crimson just as Naruto turned to Hinata. "Perhaps daddy dreamed he was squeezing the juice from two plump grapefruits?"

"Aiya Naruto! That is not a proper conversation you need to bring up." Naruto blushed then nodded his head. "Gomen mother."

As the family approached the dinner table Hinata leaned closer to Naruto and whispered, "Cantaloupes."

Naruto looked at her and blinked so she repeated herself. "Cantaloupes…mother's bottom is bigger then grapefruit."

Hiashi snickered as Izumi glared at her children. "Aiya! My denbu has been the point of enough conversation tonight!"

Hiashi didn't want to be left out so he mumbled between snickers. "We can talk more of your bottom tonight my wife."

Izumi's glare was not lost on him however, and he looked down, but occasionally a snicker would escape him.

O

Once dinner was complete, Hiashi looked at his children in a

serious manner that made both children nervous.

"Tonight your mother and I would like to discuss what has happened recently. Some of the questions may be difficult, but I want you to answer them the best you can and in turn you may also ask questions and your mother and I will try to answer them as well."

Both children nodded and waited until Izumi spoke first. "Naruto, how have you been treated in school now? I know it is only the first day after our conversation with the hokage, but some things should have changed."

Naruto shrugged as Hinata squeezed his hand. "Well a lot of the students look at me different now…I guess it is with awe that my family could get the principal fired from the academy…but a few of the teachers haven't changed yet."

Before Izumi could say anything Naruto continued, "But Hinata put one of them in his place!"

Both parents turned to look at Hinata but both were surprised when instead of looking embarrassed Hinata looked angry. "Yes I did! It was because of that one jerk that Naruto got paddled so badly!"

Just as quickly her face softened and she reached over and rubbed his bottom in sympathy which surprised them even more. Izumi blinked before she spoke. "Hinata…what are you doing?"

Hinata looked around the room, but seeing no one she frowned. "I am comforting my koishii…he has done if for me mother…can I not do it for him?"

Hiashi and Izumi exchanged a look but then Hiashi shrugged. "She has a point my wife…as long as no one outside of us sees it, they are ok. We agreed on the rules."

Izumi nodded then laughed lightly. "Gomen…I was just surprised to see her do it, especially in front of us. Usually a man…"

At Hiashi's quirked eyebrow Izumi blushed and lowered her head. "Gomen." She said quietly.

Hiashi nodded as he looked at his children. "Naruto, your mother tells me you know of the Kyubi…how much do you know of it?"

Naruto frowned as he thought about it, Hinata's hand on his butt was distracting him still but he looked up and answered his father. "I know it was killed by the fourth hokage before it could reach the city, that it was evil and destructive and no one likes it…but I don't know why Momma looks like it."

Hiashi saw the sad look enter Naruto's eyes and he felt bad for what he had to say and tried to soften it as much as he could.

"My son…what I am about to tell you is actually a double S class secret. I advise you and Hinata to keep it to yourselves to prevent mischief and further trouble. Promise me that you will tell no one?"

Hinata and Naruto exchanged glances then both turned back to Hiashi and nodded.

Hiashi took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "Yes…the creature you call momma is the Kyubi no kitsune," when Naruto's face fell Hiashi continued quickly. "But she is different then she was originally…I know why and I want to see if I can explain it for all of us."

As he said this, Neji and Hizashi stepped into the family room as well and Hiashi nodded politely to them. "Good…you're just in time."

Hizashi sat at the table and Neji pulled up another chair and sat as well. "Hizashi, you already know about some of this, but Neji, you have to also swear not to reveal anything you hear today under penalty of the hokage's law."

Neji's eyes widened but he nodded. "My father already talked to me about it, I would not hurt Naruto or Hinata by betraying family secrets…I swear."

Hiashi smiled and nodded to Hizashi and Neji.

"Well…we found information in Minato's old Estate. It seems his seal did more then we had thought. In a way…the Kyubi no kitsune is dead. Minato-sama took the Kyubi's soul…it's intelligence into the belly of the death god with him. But its…power, its power is inside of you Naruto."

Naruto blinked as he began to push himself away from everyone. "Bu..then...you mean I'm a demon?!"

Naruto's voice reached a shrill level they had never heard before and Izumi rushed around the table and clasped him to her bosom and wouldn't let go. "No my son no…you aren't a demon. That is why I accepted you…I knew that all you were; was a hurt little boy that needed my love and understanding, and I gave that to you willingly and happily as I always will."

Naruto looked at her but his eyes were wide and he was still pale. "That..that was why you hated me…because you knew…you knew about momma…"

Izumi was rocking him as she held him, but his mind was in shock. It started to make sense, the villagers, the bad man, Izumi…they all hated the Kyubi…and he had the Kyubi…

"Daddy…you said it is inside of me?"

At Hiashi's nod Naruto blinked. "Then there is no way to get rid of it? I will always be a demon?"

Izumi frowned as he said it but tried to be comforting and understanding. "Naruto-kun, you aren't a demon."

Naruto nodded but wasn't paying attention. "But…why me? Why was I born like this?"

Hiashi frowned but didn't think it was time yet to reveal why Minato sealed it in him. "The hokage had to seal the demon's power away in a newborn baby…one before the age of one. This was done because the demon's energy could corrupt or destroy a normal person's chakra system. But because a newborn has no chakra until it starts developing, the hokage theorized it would be safe. Obviously he was correct."

Naruto frowned as he considered but he was still no closer to answers. He turned to ask Hinata if she knew, but the look on her face said more then he thought he could take.

Hinata had pulled away from him, her face pale as death, and she was trembling.

Hiashi cursed himself as he realized he shouldn't have done this as a family discussion, but how could he know Hinata would react like this? Then he almost smacked himself in the head. The intensity! He hadn't considered that if she felt fear…

"Hinata!" he shouted at her, but her face only stayed focused on Naruto. "You..you have a demon…THE demon inside of you? I..I almost…"

Hinata scooted further back from him.

Izumi was shocked at her daughter's reaction and her but she scrabbled back further away.  
Hizashi looked on with disapproval as well as Neji, but they didn't know the full story of Hinata's new condition so didn't understand. Naruto climbed from Izumi and reached for his koishii, but she flinched a pulled herself back until she was in the corner of the room. "NO! Don't touch me!"

Naruto's face fell as his hand went back to his side, but he knew why she said it and he understood how she felt. "I'm sorry Hina-chan…I didn't mean…"

Hinata pulled herself into a little ball in the corner and began trembling so badly they thought she was going into convulsions. "St..st..stay aw..away fr..from me!"

Naruto blinked but he did lean away from her. "Hina chan…I love you…"

Hinata's eyes focused on him, his face, and he could see the doubt in her. She was still afraid, but the love she had for him was fighting to come back to the surface.

Naruto saw this as the final straw. The whole village could rot in hell other then the Hyuga clan, and he wouldn't care, but without Hinata-chan…he had nothing.

"I..if that is what you wish…"

The words were said deadpan…no emotion, not even pain was evident.

Hinata blinked as she saw the blank look on his face and wondered. _If he is the demon, or has the demon, why hasn't he attacked…wait…the demon is momma? But she is nice, she loves us…I don't understand..._

But Hinata's emotions were still fighting, trying to push the fear down, but it seemed too strong…until she heard a sniffle.

Her eyes came up and looked at Naruto again and she saw the one thing that would set her in the opposite direction again.

One tear…because as hurt as he was, he was trying hard not to cry…he wouldn't be a baby. He couldn't.

_If Hina-chan doesn't want me anymore…then I will go away so she will not have to be afraid of me anymore._

Naruto bowed to her from his kneeling position, and the tears fell freely from his eyes.

Hinata inched closer though her body screamed to get away, and she reached down and touched the tears on the mat.

"I made you cry? I made Naruto-kun cry?" Hinata looked at her parents who nodded solemnly at her…and she was suddenly overwhelmed by sorrow. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered and he straightened to look at her and her flood gates opened as she saw the pain in his eyes finally. He tried to be strong…he tried not to do it, but his heart cried for what he was about to lose…and when the heart cries, everything cries.

Hinata practically leapt forward and bawled like a baby as her arms went around him. "Naru-k..kun! I'm s..so..sorry! I..I don't d..deserve you!!"

Naruto fell backwards from the impact but hugged her back

There was a flash of light which made them blink, but too absorbed were they in their sorrow.

Izumi put the camera back under the table with a smile. "Always a Kodak moment with these two."

Hiashi grunted but Hizashi chuckled openly.

Laughter would cease in a moment however as the depth of their emotion was overpowering them. Hinata's sorrow was complete to the point she was considering killing herself so Naruto wouldn't be hurt anymore. Naruto's was almost to the point of shutting down because he wouldn't live without her…and then it happened.

O

Sarutobi was smiling as he knocked on the door.

He had hoped he was wrong…but all the evidence pointed to them.

The door opened and the butler bowed to him. "Hokage-sama…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The Hokage smiled cordially as he stood with his hands behind his back. "I would like to speak with your master Po…he is in isn't he?"

The butler hesitated and Sarutobi shook his head. "Let's not start off with lies. I know he has not left the estate in two days and I also know something else that I am sure he doesn't want discovered…so we can do this the easy way…or we can do it in the dungeon under the Hokage tower."

The man nodded as he held the door open. "Please come in and I will let him know you are here."

Sarutobi nodded as he waited with a smirk in the entry way…Po did have extremely expensive tastes. The walls were hung with very expensive looking tapestries, fine rugs on the floor, and statues around the room that he was pretty sure were alabaster.

Being the kage's favorite cousin has privileges it seems.

The butler returned shortly and bowed to the Hokage again. "Please, he is expecting you."

Sarutobi nodded and followed the butler into another room where Po sat among cushions. Three scantily clad women lounged around with him and Sarutobi wrinkled his nose as the room smelled like sex.

Po gestured and the women left the room amid a burst of giggles. "What do I owe the honor of your visit Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smiled back as he took a seat in front of the rotund man. "It seems someone attacked the Hyuga compound a night ago…almost killed a child…we surmise it was originally a kidnapping gone wrong…I don't suppose you know anything about this?"

Po looked shocked in an exaggerated manner. "Why no…I cannot believe something so heinous would occur in your village…I must watch out for my own!"

Sarutobi's frown faded as he took out the ninja pouch and dropped in front of him. Po's eyes watched but then looked quickly at Sarutobi again. "This is a weapons pouch, all cloud materials inside."

Po feigned shock again much to the professor's irritation. "I would know nothing of that…we of the cloud would not want to…"

Sarutobi interrupted him which Po seemed to not like. "I thought you would say that…it wasn't easy…but the "would be kidnapper" was traced back to a failed ninja from the cloud village. Not skilled enough to be a huge threat, but skilled enough to make her way in."

Po frowned slightly then shrugged. "I know nothing of this."

Sarutobi smiled again. "Really? I thought you might say something like that. The Genjutsu that disguised her was of almost kage level…but it was not a permanent one…in other words, if she tried to travel from the cloud village to here, it would have worn off long before she made it."

Po feeling a little warm wiped his brow. "Still it does not concern me…"

But Sarutobi seemed to enjoy interrupting him. "Actually it does. One of the gate guards recognized her description…she had asked for very specific directions to your estate…now why would she do that?"

Po swallowed but tried to maintain his decorum. "I do not remember talking to a woman other then my concubines…"

Dare he do it again?

Yep.

"Ah but she was seen conversing with your butler…in front of your manor before she was admitted in, and on the day of the kidnapping attempt, she was seen leaving your manor by the front door…not very smart of her…or your butler."

The butler in question stepped towards the Hokage as if he planned to do something dastardly, but an ANBU in a wolf mask appeared and wagged a finger at him. "I wouldn't." He said and the man stopped in his tracks then stepped back.

Po frowned then took a puff from his hookah. "Fine…what do you want Sarutobi?"

The Hokage merely smiled as he stood. "Nothing. I only came here to tell you the Hyuga will know what happened and who was involved within the hour…they will decide what your fate will be."

Po blanched as he thought of what the Hyuga clan, especially Hiashi would want for restitution as Sarutobi laughed and made his way out of the estate.

O

No one moved a muscle as behind the children the air seemed to shimmer and a red haze formed and slowly took the shape of the children's protector.

The Kyubi looked around, but seeing no immediate threat padded over and nosed first Naruto, then Hinata who both seemed to be crying equally hard.

Hinata blinked as she looked at the muzzle of one of the most feared demons on the planet and beyond, but when she licked her face, all she could do was giggle and rub her neck.

Even Naruto who looked so despondent earlier began to giggle as the fox lapped against his face and neck.

Hizashi looked at his brother who had went over to his wife's side and held her and shrugged in a questioning look. Hiashi not sure himself frowned for a second before he made his way slowly over to the fox demon.

Her head came up and watched him for a second, then went back to comforting the children.

Hiashi reached forward tentatively to touch the fox, but a low growl from her made him place his hand on Naruto's shoulder instead. "Obviously, she doesn't want to be touched by anyone except the children."

Hizashi made his way over slowly also as Izumi took up a position behind her husband. "Husband, I have never actually seen the Kyubi until the day before and today, but it's coloring looks more normal now from the stories I have heard."  
Indeed Hiashi took note of this also. The fox's coloring was predominantly red now, with hints of black and ever so faint lines of lavender. If you didn't look for I, you might not see it at all. Hiashi leaned over and whispered to his children. They both turned and looked at him while the fox waited patiently for her kits. "How are you? Are you ok?"

Hinata looked at Naruto who shrugged at her. "I'm fine daddy." Hinata nodded as she hugged Naruto tighter. "Me too."

Hiashi took note immediately…their voices were different, more childlike. "Are you two still hungry?"

Both shook their heads as one. "No. I'm fine." And Naruto smiled. "Me too."

Hiashi tried one more question to solidify his theory. "Did you learn anything interesting at school today?"

Naruto shrugged and Hinata put her forehead against his neck. "Same stuff." Naruto nodded as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah."

Hiashi looked thoughtful as he pulled his brother and wife to the side. "I think I understand, at least part of what is going on."

Hizashi looked at him impatiently but all three blinked and turned at Neji's yell of protest.

The Kyubi had him in her mouth and was carrying him over to Hinata and Naruto who giggled playfully until the fox dropped him on top of the other two and began to nose all three, making them giggle and try to squirm away from her.

Hiashi frowned as he looked at his brother. "Ok that I can't explain, but the Kyubi's intelligence was removed by the seal…so it is like a coma patient if you will…no mentality, no brain function. When either child calls her, it is like she borrows some of the intelligence from that child to compensate. The intelligence seems to be only enough for the fox to act as an animal intelligence…seeing the child as one of her own, protecting it and caring for it."

Hizashi nodded as he held his chin with one hand. "That seems to be the logical conclusion…but how was Hinata able to call her and why is she here now?"

All three parents turned quickly again as one of the children screamed out, "STOP!! I have to go potty!!"

And the fox leaned back and sat on her haunches as Naruto flew to the adjoining bathroom.

It was a comical thing to see, but they were amazed at how swiftly the fox had stopped from his cry.

Izumi leaned forward. "Husband…it seems also that she provides a level of emotional balance for them. She seemed to bring Naruto out of his somnambulant state, she took Hinata's sorrow in the hospital, and now took both of their emotional pain today."

Hiashi nodded as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I have noticed that too…but there is something else I must share. It seems unbeknownst to me, Minato had split the Kyubi into three parts. The intelligence which resides inside the shinigame, the power, which resides inside Naruto, and the intensity or drive which resides…in Hinata."

Hizashi and Izumi both blinked at Hiashi in surprise and shock. "What? How? When did this occur?"

Hiashi frowned before he shrugged. "I do not know. Minato had placed it inside of me on the day he died but the prophecy spoke of the "gift" being passed from the proud heart, to the pure heart…so at some point I gave it to her, but I do not know when."

Izumi leaned closer and almost whispered. "Will…will it hurt her?"

Hiashi frowned before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know…there is so much about this that is theory on Minato's part that there is no way to answer this…the one thing I am sure of is she will not harm them…Neji included it seems, and Naruto and Hinata are bound together even more tightly then ever."

The three parents watched as the Kyubi padded over and picked a giggling Hinata up in her jaws and carried her over to Neji and Naruto who were wrestling on the floor before she unceremoniously dropped her on top of them and the tickling started again.

The parents weren't sure what to make of this…but they all three were in agreement, things would definitely not be boring.

O

Next episode: The challenge, rival…


	16. Chapter 16

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 16**

Sarutobi sat behind his desk in the hokage tower, a look of bored frustration on his face. In front of him on one side sat Hyuga Hiashi, Lord of the Hyuga clan and father to Naruto and Hinata, the two innocents wronged in this manner. Behind him stood his wife Izumi, eyes slit in cold fury.

Next to them sat Onarei Po, cousin to the Raikage of the village hidden in the clouds. Behind him stood the man who acted as his butler, Koran. The man was stoic as he stood behind Po, but some of that was an act and Sarutobi could see through it easily.

The man was probably a ninja himself or of the warrior class. He seemed always alert and ready to act at a moments notice…it would do well to keep an eye on him.

Po shifted his bulk in the chair and smiled smarmily at the Hokage. "Surely we can come to some agreement to settle this, misunderstanding? I know the Hyuga clan while being rich in culture and honor could probably use a little more coin in their coffers?"

Hiashi was almost beside himself with rage but held it very well. "Under normal circumstances you could possibly sway the elder council with your words, but you have not only tried to kidnap my daughter, but almost murdered my son, who has the full backing of the Hyuga clan…so no…money will not be adequate."

Po frowned slightly but shrugged. "Then what will it take to appease the Hyuga for this error in judgment?"

Izumi practically shrieked but Hiashi's hand on hers helped her to maintain her decorum. She would love to leap on the man and beat the crap…LITERALLY out of the man for his unconcerned words and the fact that he so arbitrarily planned to take not one, but both of her children from her, and everyone was very aware how she felt about that!

"Nothing short of your complete withdrawal from Konoha will be accepted."

Po blinked as he did not consider this. "But…what of the treaty?"

Sarutobi smiled as he took a puff from his pipe and blew it into the air. "As I see it, you have already violated the terms of the agreement. By assaulting someone in the Hyuga clan you have forfeit your position here in the city, and be glad that the treaty will still stand despite your actions."

Po frowned before shaking his head. "Bah! The leaf is weak compared to the cloud. We outnumber you almost three to one, your treaty only keeps you safe…for now."

Koran's hand on Po's shoulder made him stop before his next sentence got out.

"Might I, a lowly servant speak in the hopes of clearing the air?"

Sarutobi looked to Hiashi who was intrigued before nodding slowly. "Go ahead. Perhaps you will have wisdom where your master does not."

Po bristled, but Koran bowed to the hokage. "As I see it we have a problem of indiscretion. The reason Kumo is so interested in the Hyuga is for their blood limit. We have long sought to have a dojutsu such as the Byakugan for our own…but alas my leaders have not had very good plans nor enough honor to do it differently." He paused as Po turned and looked at him incredulously but Koran only shrugged. "What I propose is a series of challenges for certain rights."

The professor frowned as he considered. "Why would we do this? Already we have everything we need to have the entire household executed."

Koran nodded and bowed slightly. "But the leaf has always been honorable, even to criminals, or else the Konaha prison would have many more empty cells. Also, this would be a way for you to prevent future conflict. If you cast us out I guarantee that the attacks against the leaf and the Hyuga clan will continue until the raikage gets what he wants…a Hyuga female to breed."

Izumi blinked as she understood now why they wanted Hinata…they were going to use her to breed their own stock of Byakugan users…but as cunning the plan was on paper, this would take years…maybe generations before it worked well enough and they would not have enough genetic stock with only one female. So they would have to capture more in order to hopefully produce someone who had and could actually use the Byakugan. Still, it was monstrous to think of. Hinata would never allow it, and she would fight every step of the way if she was ever captured like this…but Izumi was not blind enough to not know that they would break her will, and rape her continuously in their quest for a blood limit. "You monsters!"

Hiashi had to stand and physically restrain his wife from charging both men, and he was able to…just barely. "Izumi-chan…" he whispered to her, and after a few seconds she looked at him, fury still evident in her eyes. "Husband, they would have raped her, over and over again…they would have forced her to give birth to a bastard child in order to have something they didn't deserve…"

Izumi's voice was barely above a whisper, but the disgust and anger was clearly evident in her voice as Hiashi nodded. "I know my wife…but we have prevented that…and now we must take steps to ensure that never happens."

Izumi frowned but nodded to her husband. She wasn't happy, but she bowed to her husband's wisdom so as not to embarrass him further.

Hiashi turned and looked at Koran. "Continue…but choose your words carefully."

Koran nodded and laid out the plans of the challenge. "We will have a team elimination challenge. Three combatants will be chosen from both sides, each person eliminated represents something to be gained by the winning side. The battles will take place over one week until all of one team is eliminated, one combat per day. If the first member is eliminated, then the next member will step in to face the first of the winning team on the next day. This will be done until all three members of one team has been eliminated."  
Hiashi nodded as he considered…he, Hizashi, and one other would make short work of the fool Po and his henchmen. "I see merit in this, what are the penalties and prizes?"

Koran smiled as he chalked a small victory on his mental chalk board. "I was thinking the first would be a monetary sum to be paid by the loser. Say two hundred and fifty thousand ryo."

Hiashi did a mental calculation then nodded. "And the next?"

Koran seemed to be in thought for a second before he finally spoke up. "The second will be for our continued stay in Konoha. If we win we stay under the same rules as before…if we lose, we return to the cloud in shame."

Hiashi nodded as he could almost see victory. "And the final?"

Koran's smile was big enough to swallow the lower half of his face. "Your daughters hand in marriage to Master Po's son…Mika should you lose."

O

Naruto grinned at Hinata as she sat down.  
They had been answering classroom questions about history, and thus far he and Hinata were flawless. Iruka had actually gotten to where he did not call on either of them unless no one else could answer the question.

Iruka couldn't deny it, Naruto and Hinata seemed to be his two brightest students. Next to Haruno Sakura, who was still out due to her training "accident" but her mother assured them she would be back to her normal self in a few days. Iruka wasn't sure he was thrilled with that, but took what he could get.

"Now…this is a bit tricky and there are many correct answers, but I am looking for the most obvious. What has been the greatest threat Konoha has faced?"

Iruka called on Ino, who stood and proclaimed, "The secret war where Konoha lost many good ninja fighting an unknown force until help from the other ninja nations arrived to drive the enemy off."

Iruka nodded. It was a good answer. "Indeed, that was a very hard time indeed and many good ninja did die that day, but that was not the response I was looking for. Anyone else?"

Sasuke stood and Iruka recognized him. "Yes Sasuke?"

The Uchiha shrugged slightly as he shifted his weight to his other leg. "I believe the greatest threat Konoha has ever faced is the threat of Orochimaru of the three Sannin. He is still alive somewhere out there, and his hatred for Konoha was well known and he vowed to return and destroy the leaf."

As Sasuke sat down again Iruka blinked at him. "Sasuke…how do you know of Orochimaru?"  
Sasuke smirked slightly. "There are scrolls and texts at my family's residence that I have been studying. It seems certain elements on my family's council kept tabs on him and what he had been doing that caused his sensei to turn on him and banish him from Konoha."

Iruka nodded slowly as he digested what Sasuke had said. "A very interesting answer, and surely a great threat to Konoha still, but again, not quite what I was looking for." Iruka looked around the room before turning to the blackboard. As he began writing on the wall a voice made him pause.

"The greatest threat to Konoha was not man or beast, but demon. The Kyubi no kitsune attacked shinobi of the leaf, killing and destroying everyone and everything in its path…but one man was brave enough to sacrifice himself to save the village before the Kyubi reached the leaf's walls…that man was the fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato."

Iruka turned and looked at the boy who finished speaking and nodded to him. "Thank you Naruto. That is the answer I was looking for."

Naruto sat down but not before Ino got in a jealous retort. "Big deal. The Kyubi was killed by the fourth hokage, so that makes it less of a threat. The secret wars ended with no one knowing what happened to the attacking forces or where they went. Orochimaru is still alive and out there somewhere. The Kyubi is dead and gone."

Naruto's head turned and looked at Ino, not quite a glare in his eye but definitely not a good look. "Is it dead? Truly dead? How do you know?"

Ino frowned as she shook her head. "Of course it is, everyone says the fourth killed it."

Naruto smirked. "And if everyone said the moon was made of green cheese?"

Ino groused at Naruto. 'Then I would ask for someone to bring me back a slice as long as it wasn't stinky!"

Some of the other kids in the class laughed, even Mizuki, but Iruka, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru were the only ones who didn't laugh.

Iruka wondered how much Naruto really knew, and Shikamaru, while looking completely bored and half asleep, his mind was working over everything he heard. _Why would Naruto talk with such passion about the Kyubi? _He thought to himself. _Is there something he knows he isn't telling us?_ Naruto had been an enigma to him since the fight in the schoolyard and Shikamaru made it a point to listen to him when he talked or to watch him. For the most part he seemed like a normal kid…like everyone else, but there was something about him that made Shikamaru curious as hell.

Ino on the other hand had different thoughts.

Who the hell was this kid anyway? _First his girl beats up Sakura, and now he wants to start an argument over ancient history?_ Ino frowned to herself as she tried to collect her thoughts. She still had to get the girl back for what she did to Sakura…but this Naruto kid was really starting to bug her.

Iruka clapped his hands. "Before we get into a history war, you are both correct in a way." Looking at Ino Iruka smiled. "Ino, never forget that if someone tells you something, it isn't always the truth or it might be the truth as they heard it from someone else and that person may be lying…never take someone's story on blind faith alone."

Iruka then looked at Naruto and his smile seemed to be bigger. "Naruto, usually when a story is corroborated by multiple witnesses, it is a possibility that it is true…that is something you both will have to learn in the future, to use your judgment to fathom whether someone is telling the truth, or only part of it. Remember…"

And Iruka turned back to the blackboard and continued what he had begun earlier. "A lie is usually composed of one part truth."

Choji raised his hand and Iruka nodded at him. "But I thought we are always supposed to tell the truth."

Ino snorted before shaking her head. "Baka. If you always tell the truth you will always be in trouble."

Choji frowned as he looked at her. "I'm not an idiot…my dad says it's best to tell the truth. Better a little punishment now if you did something wrong then to get a really bad punishment when the truth is found out."

Ino began to laugh but Naruto made her stop and glower at him. "He's right. My otouto has always taught me to tell the truth no matter what…and he has never punished me for doing something wrong if I told the truth. Why there was one time when Hinata-chan was injured and I...OW!"

Naruto practically jumped out of his skin as Hinata glared at him. He yelped in pain because Hinata had pinched him very hard on his side. "Naruto-kun…family secrets?" She hissed at him through clenched teeth.

Naruto thought for a second then nodded, a forlorn look on his face. "Gomen Hina-chan…I forgot."

Hinata saw the look on his face and instantly smiled to make him feel better as she rubbed the side she pinched. "It's ok Naru-kun."

Ino grabbed her neck with one hand and made signs like she was sticking her finger down her throat with her other hand. "Oh god gag me! You two are beyond gross!"

Hinata slowly turned and looked at Ino, a smile on her face. "Iruka sensei…can we pick who we spar against?"

As these words left Hinata's mouth Ino grew as pale as paper.

Iruka shrugged as he considered. "No…but I will take requests seriously."

Ino blinked then whined. "Iruka sensei!!"

But Iruka just smiled and continued the lesson.

O

At lunch Naruto, Hinata and Neji sat together and this time Neji bought his lunch, while Naruto and Hinata ate from bento boxes that she had made the night before.

Naruto was enjoying his immensely as he nibbled on carrots shaped like fish, an egg shaped like a star, fish rolls and pieces of radishes shaped like the heads of foxes.

Neji observed this and nodded at his meal. "So you are feeling better about your "momma"?"

Naruto looked at his food for a moment then nodded. "It's still a bit of a shock, but I understand daddy's words from yesterday. She is different from before…and if Mother Izumi could look past it, then I can too. It doesn't matter, all that matters is how she is now."

Neji nodded as he placed some shrimp and rice in his mouth and munched thoughtfully. "I will admit…I was afraid too, but my father told me that there was something uniquely different about her and how she behaved now. I was skeptical…but she hasn't tried to hurt us or anyone else unless they try to hurt you or Hinata. To be honest with you, it is strange and a little weird, but I do not think there is anything for us to be worried about…besides, she is fun to be with."

Naruto and Hinata both grinned at him in agreement until their lunch was interrupted. The boy that was constantly causing problems for Naruto stood next to their table with a smirk on his face. "Well I think it is funny that you are still here. I mean, it isn't like you're well liked…well except by your "koishii", but that will change soon I think."

Naruto blinked first at the barely concealed contempt that he used with the word koishii, but then his words held a barely concealed threat. "What do you mean?"

The boy smirked before turning and walking off. "Oh you will find out soon enough."

Hinata made to stand and go after him, but Naruto's restraining hand made her pause. "I love you Hina-chan." He said with a smile, and she began to gush as she sat back down again, a happy blush on her face and she began eating again, with shy glances at her Koishii.

Neji smirked at Naruto and shook his head, but Naruto barely heard him mumble. "Nice save."

Naruto smiled as he thought so too.

O

Later that afternoon, the students were in the physical portion of their training, and Iruka was teaching them the henge technique.

It was rather simple and he was confident most of the students would be able to pick it up with little or no trouble.

As he and Mizuki walked around the class observing, Naruto suddenly was surrounded by a brief burst of smoke, and a copy of Hinata sat next to her.

It wasn't perfect…the hair was not short enough, and in spots it was the wrong color, but Naruto was the first to be able to change at all.

Iruka nodded in approval. "Very good Naruto. That is an excellent start. A little more attention to physical details before you produce the henge, and I think you will have it down."

Naruto smiled in pleasure before he went back to helping Hinata.

Not long after, Hinata also completed her henge and looked exactly like Naruto. Iruka smiled in satisfaction at the two but it soon turned to an angry grumble as a voice broke in. "Awww look at them…ain't they cute? Now no one can tell which one is the woman in that relationship."

Iruka turned and frowned at the boy, (guess who) "Mika…that's enough. Your mouth will get you into trouble and I don't want to hear such things come out of it again, am I understood?"

The snickering that had gone around the room suddenly ceased at Iruka's chastisement and Mika nodded his head glumly. "Yes Iruka- sensei."

When Iruka turned to go back to the front of the class, Mika glared at Naruto as if he was the one that caused him to get yelled at, but Naruto merely shrugged and went back to practicing his henge.

The afternoon progressed with Iruka giving advice and observing, until one hour before the final bell, Iruka began calling students to the front of the room and having them perform the henge.

Some were able to make a good henge…others were still having trouble making it look close enough to what they wanted it too…but there was no rush at this point. He just wanted to evaluate how far along they were and who would need the most help.

"Alright Naruto…your turn."

Naruto nodded confidently as he stood in front of the classroom and concentrated, but as he was about to do the henge, Naruto felt cold in the lower part of his crotch and along his thighs…then a girl he didn't know screamed and pointed at him. "He's peeing!"

Iruka jumped and looked and sure enough it looked like he was peeing on himself.

Naruto looked horrified as he grabbed his crotch and tried to hold it. "It..it's not me Iruka-sensei!! I swear I'm not!!"

Iruka frowned and immediately his eyes scanned the laughing children and he spied the troublemaker. "MIKA!"

The boy jumped and as soon as he did, the water stopped running, but the damage was done. Most of the class was pointing and laughing at Naruto, shouting comments about him not being able to hold it, and how nasty he was.

Naruto wanted to cry, and almost did when Ino said just loud enough, "Potty pants."

And the room broke into laughter again. Hinata was the only one not laughing. At first she was mortified, thinking it was her fault that Naruto-kun had embarrassed himself trying to do the henge as she did and forgot he had to go to the bathroom…

Then it turned to embarrassment as she realized the humiliation he must be going through. Then to rage as who the real culprit was, was revealed, and the idiotic comment that Ino made…and Hinata growled as she couldn't decide who to throttle first!

Finally, she felt an overwhelming amount of compassion for her koishii, and she went down and hugged him gently.

Iruka said nothing as he watched her, and even some of the students stopped laughing as they realized how embarrassed Naruto must be, and how they would feel if the joke had been played on them.

Iruka looked around the room and took note of the people still laughing and making jokes at Naruto's expense.

As he burned their names and faces into his memory he smirked before he exerted his will. "ENOUGH!" The sudden silence was deafening and Iruka glared around the room. After a few second he turned and walked to his desk and picked up a notepad. On this pad he scribbled the names of each child that he had burned to memory. "Tonight's assignment is to practice your henge…for some of you…"

The children that had carried the joke too far were in for a rude awakening. Iruka read a list of names then smiled evilly at the named children. "You are to practice your henge, for there will be a test tomorrow, and if you fail to make a good henge, you will receive your first "F" for classroom participation."

The students paled and some protested but Iruka's face was set in stone…there would be no reprieve. Ino was one of the named children, and while she wasn't too worried about making the henge, she was upset that she was being punished just because she laughed.

_What a crock of shit!_ She thought in anger. _Well that is just one more thing to get even with them for._ Ino frowned but said nothing as she considered what she could do.

Iruka was as yet not finished.

"Mika, you will do that AND stay after class and write a five hundred word essay on why it is wrong to hurt others with cruel jokes."

Mika surprisingly said nothing and only nodded.

Iruka walked over and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You may leave now Naruto…and do not take this too hard, kids can sometimes be cruel without realizing it until someone points it out to them."

Naruto nodded and smiled at Iruka, although it was forced. "Thank you…Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nodded with a smile as Naruto and Hinata gathered their possessions and left the classroom.

O

That night, Naruto and Hinata were already in bed.

The lights were low, and they talked quietly with each other. Hinata…still trying to comfort him from the day's earlier humiliation, and Naruto trying to not look or feel despondent. The conversation went back and forth for a little while until a light knock on the door made them both look up.

Hinata and Naruto both jumped up and put on bathrobes, then as a couple they went an unlocked the door. Izumi and Hiashi both stood there, a concerned, parental look on both of their faces. "Good evening children, may we come in?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded. "Of course. We were still up and talking mother."  
Izumi nodded to Hinata and they stepped in and closed the door.

After the children were sitting on the bed next to each other, Hiashi and Izumi pulled up chairs and sat in front of them. After a few minutes of silence Hiashi cleared his throat. "Well, your mother and I came to tell you of some news, some of it good, some of it not so good."

Naruto frowned and Hinata looked concerned but neither said anything as Hiashi continued. "We discovered who hired the kidnapper and we are making an attempt to remove the threat without bringing the leaf on the brink of war again with the village hidden in the clouds."

Hiashi took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "We have agreed to a contest, the rules of which I will explain in detail over the next few weeks before the contest is supposed to start…all I can say is that we must not lose the last part of the contest. I do not care about the first or second round so much as the last."

Hinata was the one who brought the question up Naruto was thinking. "Why daddy? What happens if we lose the last round?"

Hiashi frowned before he shook his head as he looked at his daughter. "I agreed that if we lose, you would be betrothed to Po's son Mika."

The look of shock on both Hinata's and Naruto's face could not be described. "But…Hina-chan is my betrothed…how could this happen? Why would you agree to such a thing?"

Hinata's face was still in shock, but her anger flared up immediately and a look of disgust replaced her shock. Naruto-kun is my koishii and even if he wasn't I would NEVER marry that…that…POOPHEAD!!!"

Izumi rubbed her leg in sympathy despite the look of amazement on her face from Hinata's outburst.

Hiashi frowned before he clenched his hands together. "My own stupidity…my own pride in the two of you is what made me agree. I have watched you both progress and there is no way on this earth that Po's spoiled brat of a son could win against either of you. The rules state that the contestants will all be in the same age group, so the chance of having someone much more powerful then you face off against you will be very slim." Hiashi felt like a complete idiot as the man maneuvered him into this trap. Even now he still cursed himself mentally. _Proud heart, Minato was right there! He should have actually called me the stupid Pride one!_ He shook his head again to clear his thoughts before he continued.

"I assume you will take your cousin Neji with you to help you in this challenge, and I have the utmost confidence in you…I know you will not lose."

Naruto considered then sighed. "I believe you daddy, I know you did your best and didn't want this to happen."

Naruto's voice while steady still held a hint of worry, but Hinata reached over and took his hand and the look in her eyes surprised him. She looked confident, and her confidence filled Naruto and he smiled as she spoke to him. "Daddy is right Naru-kun…we will not lose. You are my Koishii, and I will not be the wife of any other man. You will be my husband, now and forever, so we will not lose."

The parents smiled in pride at their children and quietly put the chairs back and left the room so they could have their privacy.

After a time, Naruto got up and went to the door and locked it, before he and Hinata slid quietly under their bed sheets and hugged. "I love you so much Hina-chan, more then I can describe."

Hinata smiled and blushed cutely as she squeezed him tight. "I love you too Naru-kun, now and forever."

Their kiss that night was chaste, but they lingered a little longer then usual before they settled down for a good nights sleep.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, things were changing…much sooner then they was supposed to.

O

The days turned to weeks, and before they knew it, the challenge was upon them.

The time in school was different now. No one made fun of, or picked trouble with Naruto. In fact there were more nice people to him now then before.

Maybe it was Iruka's new attitude to him, or maybe it was the threat of what the Hyuga clan would do to them…or a combination of both.

Naruto didn't care either way.

All he knew was that he finally had some peace after all the crap he had endured.

Even Sakura came back to school and said nothing negative to him…she didn't say anything positive either…but half a loaf was better then none he thought.

He, Neji, and Hinata practiced constantly. Hinata's arsenal of moves was now incredible for her age, and Naruto had improved greatly as well, almost completely mastering the ghost fist.

Neji…was still a bit of a mystery, as it seemed he did not want to reveal what he had learned, but his tai jutsu had become almost flawless.

Hinata though…she was the true miracle for them. In the weeks before the challenge, Hinata had created a new technique…one that she used to hurl Juken strikes at opponents from a distance, injuring her foes long before they even got to her.

Naruto was amazed…and very proud as she asked him one night if he would work with her on a new plan she had.

She wanted to develop a way to defend against the eight trigrams sixty four palms attack.

Naruto blinked in surprise, and was unsure why…but he realized that would be an incredible thing. If she could perform and then defend against it, no Hyuga could ever openly challenge her with any hope of winning.

So between bouts of practice, school, and family time, they planned and worked out ideas.

Sadly, time ran out so this new technique would not be ready for the challenge, but they were confident in the skills they had.

Which puts us at the night before the fated challenge.

O

Hinata sat on their bed, bouncing lightly up and down in her excitement. The challenge they had been waiting for all this time was finally less then a day away, and tonight, she had a surprise for Naruto that he may have forgotten about, but she didn't.

Naruto came out of the bathroom, still drying his shock of blond hair when he noticed the grin on Hinata's face. She seemed…excited, anxious about something. Naruto wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he knew he had never seen her like this before…or had he?

He thought really hard and then it came to him.

He had seen her like this before, on the morning when she kissed him to wake him up and they…_Oh no_…He thought as she rose to her knees on the bed.

"Naru-kun…" She said to him sweetly, a big grin on her face. "I have a surprise for you."

Naruto gulped as his mind raced. Maybe she was just excited about tomorrow…yeah, that must be it. He thought as he tossed the towel in the hamper. "Um…ok Hina-chan…what do you have?"

Hinata reached under pillow and pulled out a little orange book and held it up in front of her.  
Naruto squinted as he read the lettering. "Icha Icha Teacher? I haven't heard of that book Hina-chan…i..is that what I think it is?"

Hinata nodded as she looked at the cover herself then flipped the pages back and forth. "Yep. The first time I saw it, Uncle Hizashi had left it on the sink in his bathroom. Well this time I found it under Neji's bed…so I took it. I figure it is perfect right now until we can find something better."

Naruto nodded nervously as he came over to the bed and sat next to her. "Wh..what is it like? D..does it have pictures?"

He couldn't believe he was asking this, but his curiosity was actually starting to work against him and now making him want to investigate the mysterious book further.

Hinata opened the book to an earmarked page and turned it to Naruto and he gasped as every inch of skin on his body blushed…even his toes he was sure. "Hina-chan! Hi..his..his ding a ling!"

Hinata nodded as she blushed lightly under her eyes. "Yep."

Naruto looked from the picture, to her to the picture again before he pointed at the picture in an accusing way. "It..it..it.."

Hinata nodded as she smiled more. "Yeah?"

Naruto's eyes began to blink rapidly as a wisp of smoke seemed to waft from the top of his head. "It's in her HOO HA!!"

Hinata clapped her hands giddily just before she hugged him, as if she was happy she was able to teach him this important lesson. "It is Naru-kun! It is!"

Naruto's eyes were still wide in shock. He had never thought of anything like this and the implications would not leave his mind. At first he wanted to take his eyeballs out and wash the image away…but after a few minutes of his brain slow cooking itself he blinked, and glanced over at the book that had fallen as Hinata grabbed him.

His fingers of their own accord began to inch toward it then stopped as Hinata shocked him again. "I want us to do that someday Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes got even bigger then before and he began to squirm and claw his way out from under Hinata in a panic!

He knew there was no way he could do that!

The man in the picture had an enormous thinger, and despite his curiosity, Naruto was nowhere near that big, or so he believed in his mind. Naruto, was actually above average for his age, and it was a good possibility that he would be bigger then the man in the picture when he was finally an adult…but…

Naruto had still not had an erection, and his body of course, was still growing, so of course, he couldn't measure up to the picture of a full grown man.

Hinata was having other thoughts though as she fought with him as she thought he was playing. She got him in a headlock and bore him down with her weight. They had started play wrestling at some point, neither could remember when, and Hinata usually won…tonight was no exception.

"Promise me we'll do it, Promise me! SAY IT!!"

Naruto was on the verge of tears, and to be honest, she was hurting him and she didn't realize it until he cried out. "I PROMISE!!"

Hinata heard the change in his voice and immediately let go and looked into his face. The panic in his eyes was like a physical manifestation and she couldn't understand it but it made her feel bad as she took his cheeks in her hands. "Naru-kun…what's wrong?"

Her eyes started to moisten at the same time his did and he whispered, "Hina-chan…I don't know if I can do that…"

Naruto was so afraid he was going to hurt Hinata's feelings or disappoint her he didn't want to say anything. But seeing the huge smile on Hinata's face and then hearing her laughter made him suddenly feel worse, and he couldn't figure out why.

When she saw he still looked the same she leaned down and kissed him. "Silly Naruto-kun…we can't do that now…our bodies aren't ready for it."

Hinata sat up and grabbed the book and opened the page again and read to him. "Once a man and woman pass the time of puberty, then they can begin to explore their sexuality, eventually leading to the pleasures of sex." Hinata looked at Naruto, but he still looked a little worried/ confused. "Naru-kun, we haven't had puberty yet. Until we do, our bodies won't function properly for that. Don't worry so…I have been reading the book, and it explains a lot of things I have not learned from mother, but have heard other girls whispering about in school, and I won't do anything without you…you are my koishii, and no one else."

Naruto smiled a little then blushed again as Hinata sat on her knees in front of him and gestured to her body with her hands. "All of this is yours, and when we are old enough to do everything, then truly, all of me will be yours, and I will deny my love nothing."

Naruto's eyes misted over slightly as he saw the passion of conviction in Hinata's eyes and he grinned wider at her. He never felt this way before, but something in what she said filled him with confidence and happiness. "Thank you Hina-chan…and I promise, I will be only yours."

Hinata smiled prettily. "I know Naru-kun…I know you will be always faithful and truthful with me…" But her face grew cold and she reached down with her right hand and gripped his danglies as her eyes hardened. "Because if you aren't, I'll cut these off and keep them with me always!"

Naruto eeped as he turned white, but just as quickly Hinata smiled and let him go. "I read that in the book too!" She said happily again.

Naruto breathed out before he frowned, he wasn't sure he liked this book anymore…

O

They spent most of the night reading and he discovered the book was exactly as it was intended to be. It was a guide for young people to learn about the birds and bees without having to ask a lot of awkward questions of parents who wanted to avoid a lot of awkward questions.

All of the instruction was in story format as it described people from early teens to middle age.

It fascinated Naruto as he had read it with her, and they tried a few of the positions they read about…Hinata liked the one with the man on top, and Naruto liked the one they called "doggystyle" though neither knew why yet, and they both laughed at 69. It just looked silly…at this time of their lives.

So a lot of their innocence still remained and even though the book was one of Jiraiya's worst sellers, it had found a happy place in two young lover's hearts.

O

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji stood in the center of a small arena across from three children. Mika of course was one of them, but the other two were complete unknowns.

Hiashi looked at the three boys and asked in a rather loud voice. "Who are these two boys? I have never seen them in the village."

In truth, Hiashi never walked around the village without his family, and it was entirely possible that they could have been leaf children…however…

Po grinned as he looked over at Hiashi casually. "Oh…the one with the black jacket, is Irik from Rock country, and the one with the brown hair is Pak from the village hidden in the mist."

Hiashi frowned as he leaned forward. "You bring outside ninja to fight an internal battle?"  
Po looked shocked. "Surely you don't object? No stipulation was made in the rules that we were restricted to just leaf ninja or cloud ninja."

Hiashi thought back to the rules stipulations and frowned before he shrugged. In his mind he was a little worried, but not overly so. He was still very confident in his children's and nephews training. They would not lose.

As Hiashi began to relax in his chair again Po leaned over with a smirk on his face. "Oh…did I mention each child is a prodigy from their respective villages, including Mika?"

O

Next Episode: "Betrayal", and "I won't!!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 17**

Neji ducked under the blow then rolled to his left before striking the rock ninja in his left knee with a hardened finger, breaking the armor plate there and smiling in satisfaction as it crumbled and fell to the ground.

The rock ninja frowned and winced as he flexed his leg to remove the numbness there.

If not for the armor, he would not be able to move that leg at all.

The rock ninja struck the ground in front of him and Neji back flipped then cart wheeled

to the right as a small wave of earth flowed away from the opposing ninja and behind him.

As he landed Neji grinned. This was actually becoming fun…and this ninja, although a prodigy, held no real challenge for him.

In all honesty, Naruto without the byakugan was more of a challenge for him…and he enjoyed those spars much more.

Neji was fairly certain victory was in his grasp and they would have nothing to worry about. In actuality, Neji was on the verge of over confidence as he saw himself beating all three ninja by himself.

His father had warned him constantly about over confidence, but Neji, just by judging this one ninjas fighting skills knew he would be undefeated.

The rock ninja started off very cocky, but obviously that sis not last.

Flashback

Neji stood in the middle of the arena, a look of seriousness and determination on his face as he watched his opponent check his shoes and gloves before nodding to the proctor.

The proctor looked at Neji who blinked as the rock ninja started laughing.

"Is there something funny you wish to share?" Neji asked, slight irritation in his voice.

The rock ninja nodded his head with a smirk. "Yeah…I'm just surprised they sent three runts to fight us. I'm the top in my class and come from the most prestigious clan. Obviously, someone in your village is not just inept but stupid to think you have a chance against me."

Neji's expression didn't change as he dropped into the gentle fist stance. "If you say so. While I may not be the top of my class…yet…I will not lose to the likes of you. One way or another, you will not make it to the next round. I guarantee it."

The rock ninja scoffed before he dropped into a modified horse stance. "Whatever…let's go!"

And as the proctor signaled the beginning of the match both warriors came together in a titanic clash.

The rock Nin's blows were powerful, but as yet he had not landed a single hit on Neji, but Neji had hit him several times already.

The rock nin beginning to feel the effect of his tenketsu being closed growled before he slammed both palms of his hands against either side of his chest, and his body was suddenly surrounded by a full suit of rock armor.

With a grin he looked at Neji. "Like it? It is my clan's blood limit. It almost doubles my strength and makes me as tough as…well, stone."

The rock nin laughed at his own pun and Neji shook his head at the low brow humor of some people before they struck at each other again.

Present

Now however…even with Neji tired and low on chakra, the rock nin was in worse shape. Neji had slowly whittled the other Nin's armor away until it was just a ragged and broken representation of its original form. Even though the rock nin's strength was still impressive, soon he would be on his face from chakra exhaustion. But he grit his teeth in determination. _I'm gonna earn my money._ He thought as in a last act of desperation he charged Neji, but Neji was more then ready for him as he did the unexpected.

Neji planted both of his feet in a familiar pattern then screamed out, "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" And could not resist counting out the strikes.

"Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!"

The rock nin stepped back in pain, but Neji followed until the last strike was counted…but Neji in his arrogance turned his back to his opponent and bowed to the onlookers but froze in horror as Naruto and Hinata screamed at him, "Neji look out!"

Neji's head turned just in time to see the stricken rock ninja, and the remainder of his armor fall towards him.

Neji wanted to run, tried to make his legs move, but his body refused to move as his opponents arm, still with stone armor on it hit Neji in the head knocking him unconscious, and they both crashed to the floor.

Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe it, and Hiashi frowned as Po clapped gleefully. "I believe that would be a tie."

Hiashi continued to frown before he slowly nodded. "Agreed."

He could have argued…but both combatants were out cold, so neither was able to stand to accept a win.

Hiashi wished Sarutobi was here. At least then there would be no argument as to what was fair and not.

But Sarutobi had made his thoughts clear.

Flashback again

"I'm sorry Hiashi, but I cannot be involved in this contest."

Hiashi maintained his composure. "But why? You bore witness to the signing of the agreement…why would you back out now?"

Sarutobi blew smoke from his pipe and smiled jovially at Hiashi. "Come now my friend…you are too close to the problem. You know why I cannot be there."

Hiashi frowned as he considered, but Sarutobi didn't wait for him to make the connection. "If I am there it can be considered as favoritism, especially since we didn't invite the Raikage. It would be considered bad form for me to attend to something that had been relegated to a clan issue and not a village issue. You know this my friend."

If Hiashi hadn't accepted the challenge, Sarutobi could have at the least kicked the corpulent cousin of the Raikage out and his entire family and staff with him…if not throwing them in the Konoha prison.

"As it is, if you win this gambit, we still have the right to kick them out…but I cannot attend…I am sorry."

Present

Hiashi watched as members of the clan picked Neji up and rushed him back to the clan infirmary and grumbled to himself.

_Sarutobi could have come…but he is trying to be politically correct. I could be mad at him about it…but what would be the point? It would only hurt our relations in the future._

He thought to himself.

_No…I will continue with everything as is…and if things do not go as planned, well Hizashi's plan is still an option._

Without a word, Hiashi, Izumi and the children all stood as one, and exited the arena.

O

Po grinned as he watched them walk out. _How stupid Hiashi must be_. He thought.

_He let himself be maneuvered into this, and as soon as the last match is done, we will take his daughter and be off to make little Byakugan babies._

What Po meant was in the fine print of the contract that Hiashi signed there wasa stipulation that thoroughly screwed everything up…and even Sarutobi, the professor himself was at fault for not reading more carefully.

A servant walked over and held a tray of delicacies next to Po, and the man took the entire tray and sat it in his lap before waving the man off.

With a grin he popped a cracker topped with something mushy and grey in his mouth and sighed blissfully. "Yes…Our dear Hyuga leader is in for a bit of a shock."

His cackling laughter echoed throughout the arena, right before he began choking on something he popped into his mouth.

O

Hinata and Naruto held hands, savoring the pleasure of being together as they licked their ice cream cones.  
Hiashi in a surprisingly good mood had taken them all to the ice cream shop and treated them to whatever they wanted.

In truth, he was not displeased with Neji's performance…though Hizashi would probably be later.

Hiashi had hoped that Neji would win, to really rub this in Po's face, and totally crush his spirit…but a draw was good because it meant that he would not have to explain to the council a loss of two hundred and fifty thousand Ryo!

Izumi looked at her husband and wondered what he was thinking about. The children were in good spirits and they did not lose the match. She decided to pry a little in case he needed cheering up.

"Husband…are you alright? I see you are deep in thought and I was wondering if you wish to unburden yourself."

Hiashi turned to Izumi and smiled as he shook his head. "No Izumi chan, I am fine. I was just thinking of the upcoming match between Naruto and that boy from the village hidden in the mist. I have utmost confidence in our son…but it will not be an easy match."

Izumi nodded before reaching over and hugging Hiashi's arm. "He will endure my husband…Naruto is strong, and the last thing he wants is to lose his koishii to someone like that."

Hiashi nodded and gave a slight smile to his wife before turning his gaze back to his children who walked ahead of him, chattering back and forth to each other. No matter how much confidence he had, Hiashi couldn't help but worry.

O

Naruto frowned as he and Hinata walked along the street. _I can't believe Neji didn't win…it seemed like he had the match finished. I wonder why he didn't jump at least or try to roll away from the rock boy. _Naruto would answer Hinata's questions and was carrying a conversation with her but his mind kept going back to the same thing over and over again.

_It doesn't make sense_… he thought.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked as he looked at his betrothed and grinned before his hand rubbed the back of his head. "Um…can you ask me again Hina-chan? I was worrying over Neji and the match he had."

Hinata smirked at him then nodded. "I was wondering if I should buy some different panties. The girl in the book had those ones that look like they are painted to her body…I really want to follow the books example."

Naruto blinked then wondered why his stomach felt funny before he answered. "Um…I guess Hina-chan…but there is no hurry…neither of us is ready for that yet."

Hinata smiled before she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well…I just want to be ready. Maybe we can go to the store later and look around."

Naruto began to sweat as he considered and his mind began to overheat from the images he was seeing. _Hinata and me…shopping…for panties…_

Naruto did not realize it, but he had just stepped into the realm most men feared…the shopping zone!

O

Naruto slowly turned, his left arm leading and bent slightly at the elbow. Hiashi raised his right arm, hand closed it into a fist and brought it forward in slow motion as if throwing a punch, then slowly spun in place leading with his right leg in a low strike to where the opponents knee would be.

Naruto mirrored his father exactly and made sure to breathe out with each slow punch or kick. After a few more minutes, Naruto and Hiashi both came back into the ready position and bowed before Hiashi smiled at his son. "Iush my son…you have that Kata down perfectly…I see no flaw or weakness in any of your movements."  
Naruto blushed with pride and nodded. "Thank you father. I want to win this challenge, to make you proud…but also so I do not lose Hina-chan."  
Naruto's chin quivered a bit and Hiashi nodded to him, before putting his hand on his shoulder and leading him to the side of the practice platform. "My son…you are worried about this are you not?"

Naruto looked down for a second before looking in his father's eyes. "D..daddy…I love Hina-chan…and I can't bare the thought of her having to marry that big jerk…and not m..me."

Hiashi saw how Naruto was struggling not to cry, but the emotion was there. Naruto was scared to death of losing one of his precious ones. Hiashi reached out and grabbed Naruto in a crushing hug and just held him, and after a few minutes Naruto began to sob and Hiashi could feel the tears soaking through the top of his gi. "I am sorry my son…this was a stupid mistake on my part. I never should have agreed to this!"

For a few minutes neither said anything until Naruto broke the silence. "I don't know if I could live without her daddy…I don't think I w..will want to."

Naruto wiped his eyes before rubbing his face against Hiashi's gi again. "She is e..everything I w..want…and I can't lose h..her."

Hiashi pushed Naruto back and looked at him with a fierceness Naruto had never seen before. "Listen to me Naruto…NEVER…do you understand me? NEVER will you lose Hinata. She is your koishii and I will not let anyone take her from you! I know you and she can beat them…your love is more powerful then either of your opponents and I know you can win! You will win!" Naruto was beginning to feel his confidence return as he nodded to Hiashi. "I believe you daddy…" But Hiashi seemed lost in his own thoughts. "I made the mistake…I caused this…and in the end if for any reason…I will make it right…I swear!"

Naruto not saying a word waited until Hiashi looked embarrassed and smiled down at him. "Gomen…now before we call it a day and I let you go get your rub down from Hinata I want to show you something that should help in your next match…"

O

Hinata and Izumi were baking cookies in the kitchen with Ama and the air was lively despite the upcoming match the next morning. Izumi remembered that when Hinata baked anything, she was happy and would not look at anything other then her creations. Izumi wanted thoughts of the matches and what would happen as far from Hinata's thoughts as possible so she took up her apron and painted on a smile. "Shall we bake oatmeal cookies today Hinata? We have not made those in some time."

Hinata thought about it for a moment then agreed with a big smile. "That sounds perfect mother! Naruto-kun has not had our oatmeal cookies yet."

Hinata paused and bit her finger for a moment then looked at her mother. "Can we put raisins in them too?"

Izumi gave Hinata a mock frown then laughed. "Of course! What would oatmeal cookies be without raisins?"

Hinata giggled then grinned at her mother. "They would be oatmeal cookies without raisins?"

Izumi frowned and threw a bit of dough at Hinata, making her duck and giggle harder. "Aiya Hinata…you are as bad as your father!"

The three laughed as the next batch went into the oven and Hinata frowned. "Mother…I believe in Naru-kun…but what if they cheat? What if they win because they cheated? Will our honor require me to go with them anyway?"  
Izumi frowned then shook her head. "No daughter…if we catch them cheating, then we are not honor bound to keep the contract. In fact, honor would dictate that we exact revenge for such a thing."

Hinata nodded but did not look up as she thought. But _what if we don't catch them?_

O

Hinata smiled as she could see the look of bliss on Naruto's face.

She had massaged until his muscles were completely relaxed and he sighed in contentment.

She leaned down and kissed his back between his shoulder blades and he grunted in response, but showed no signs of getting up or even opening his eyes.

Now she understood better why he liked to give her massages instead of letting the masseuse do it.

It was fun to watch the other person relax and smile in pleasure.

Hinata remembered the first time she rubbed his back, to remove the pain from the strapping he took for their mother.

The image of his red and sore back made her cringe a little…but the look of bliss and happiness after she rubbed the ointment in made her smile and understand.

Before, she thought of it as her duty…that she had to provide comfort for her Koishii. But now she took pleasure in seeing the goofy smile on his face as he sank down into the mattress. She knew now what he felt and why he would jump at the chance to rub her down after a hard workout or a strenuous day.

_Mother said I would understand…and now I do. It isn't about duty…well not mostly…but about being able to make the one you care about as happy as possible._

Hinata closed the bottle of oil and placed it on the dresser next to the bed before she lay down on Naruto's back and hugged him.

She knew the next two challenges would not be easy…but she knew in her heart now that it didn't matter. One way or another they would win…one way or another.

Naruto bowed to his opponent who in turn bowed to him and they both fell into their stances ready position. The proctor stood looking at them then without warning jumped back with a shout.

"Begin!"

For a few seconds, the two just stared at each other, neither moving or giving any sign that they would. Naruto's mind was calm like the eye of a hurricane. Outside everything was raging destroying or ready to destroy, while his mind and eyes remained focused on the task in front of him.

Without warning, the mist ninja dashed to Naruto's right, hurling a hand full of senbon needles.

Naruto pivoted to his left, then kicked off in a small cloud of dust, striking at the mist ninja with his left foot, which the mist ninja blocked before lashing back at Naruto with a thrust kick that missed completely.

Naruto was alive with energy as he charged in again and they exchanged blows again.

He was ready for this and knew there was no way he was going to lose.

The mist ninja leapt back and laughed and Naruto stopped and looked at him curiously.

The mist ninja shook his head and looked at Po. "Is this a joke? This is my opponent? I've fought first year academy students that fought better!"

Po smirked before looking at Hiashi, but the clan head merely smiled and nodded down at his son. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and seemed on the verge of bouncing from foot to foot.

"Otou-san….can I can I oh please?"

Hiashi almost laughed openly, but Izumi opened a fan and covered her mouth as she giggled like a school girl to cover her husband's humor. After a few seconds Hiashi nodded again with a slight smirk. Naruto turned back to his opponent, a big grin still on his face.

The mist ninja shrugged noncommittally before cracking his neck. "If all that means you will actually try and fight now, then I'm all for it…I don't know if I could have taken anymore of your girly slaps and punches…"

Was as far as the mist ninja got before Naruto was suddenly in front of him, and the punch he threw connected solidly with the mist ninja's forearm as he tried to block, and the distinct crack of a bone breaking was heard.

Naruto spun with a back fist that just barely missed the other boy's head and a foot stomp that, while missing its target, made the ground rumble as the mist ninja rolled away from Naruto.

The mist ninja did a quick assessment and realized while he could still use his left arm, he probably shouldn't to avoid turning it into a compound fracture.

Quickly he tore the sleeve from his shirt and wrapped it around his arm where the break was and winced as he tied it tight.

Naruto stood impassively as the nin prepped himself. The grin still in place on his face as he now did bounce from foot to foot, hands held loosely at his sides.

"There is no shame in surrender…I would not want to further injure you or have you injure yourself for a fight you cannot win."

The mist ninja looked surprised at Naruto then scoffed. "I haven't shown you my best yet…but if you think you're winning this match then you're dumber then you look."

Naruto laughed then shrugged. "If you say so. Ready for more?"

The mist nin nodded his head once before Naruto was on him again.

O

Po blinked as he watched Naruto dash forward and struck again and again at his opponent. Po could barely follow the moves as he struck…it seemed Naruto was like the wind itself. After a few seconds and the two broke apart again Po began to sweat.

He looked at Hiashi with a slight grin. "W..what style is that? I haven't seen it's like before."

But Hiashi merely grunted and pointed down to the arena.

Po turned and watched as Naruto and the mist ninja came together again, and The mist ninja ducked then dodged away from Naruto. When he did a jumping left kick and connected with Naruto's head, Po almost shouted in glee…but then Naruto's body seemed to spin with the blow, and he came from the opposite direction with a left cross that stunned the mist nin and then spun just as quickly back in the other direction with a back thrust kick, connecting solidly with the other boy's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Po's face fell as he realized he may have misjudged who was the bigger threat on Hiashi's team.

Naruto stood, still bouncing in the arena as the mist nin climbed slowly to his feet. "Alright kid…you got some moves, I'll give you that…but now I'm going to have to end this because you are too fast for me."

Naruto frowned but the mist nin's eyes glowed a pale blue and a mist rose from the floor surrounding both, but got the thickest on the outside of the center of the arena. Naruto could still be seen to some extent, but the other nin had completely disappeared in the mist.

Naruto looked this way and that, but screamed out in pain as a senbon struck his shoulder, making him spin and charge the direction it came from. Finding no one in that section, Naruto backpedaled back into the center, lest he be taken by surprise, then screamed out again as three more senbon found their way into his left leg.

Reaching down he jerked them out then tried to focus on the mist, but the coverage was so dense, he couldn't see anything or even feel anything.

At one point, Naruto felt an arm snake around his neck, but he immediately ducked down while grabbing the arm and threw the other boy forward.

As the mist nin flew at the wall, Naruto charged right behind him and threw a hard elbow at where the boy struck the wall, but only succeeded in cracking it as the other boy turned and kicked off the wall as soon as his feet touched it leaving Naruto to make his way back to the center of the arena in anger.

"Hey kid…that was pretty good, you're still fast as hell." The voice said as it echoed all around Naruto. "But seeing as you are still so fast, I'm gonna have to slow you down a bit more."

Naruto grunted as he bit his lip then screamed out in pain as more senbon hit him in his shoulder again, left and right leg, and one pierced the back of his hand.

Naruto quickly reached up and snatched them out, but he was beginning to feel a numbness in his shoulder and arm.

If the boy had used poison, then Naruto was done for and he knew it.

Poison was not supposed to have been used…this was supposed to be a non-lethal match…but Naruto knew that this might happen as well as Hiashi.

Naruto took a punch to the right side of his face, but the mist nin merely faded back into the coverage before he could retaliate.

With a deep breath, Naruto gathered his chakra and calmed his mind as he closed his eyes and let his hearing expand to form a bubble around him. Naruto stood perfectly still and grit his teeth hard as another senbon found its mark in his side, but he stood patiently.

It didn't take long before the mist ninja figured Naruto was trapped like his cousin had been and he charged forward, only for Naruto to duck the punch, then give the boy one of his own, followed by a back elbow, and then a crescent kick.

Hiashi was gripping the arm of his chair as he watched Naruto punch, then kick then punch and continually strike his opponent until they stepped into the thickest part of the mist.

Hiashi activated his byakugan…but he didn't need to bother as a loud crack was heard in the arena, before the mist began to dissipate.

In the corner of the arena, Naruto stood, his eyes still closed, but his leg extended in a side kick that had the mist ninja's face pinned to the wall.

The other boy hung there, arms and legs dangling until Naruto stepped back and then unconscious boy fell to the ground.

The proctor came over and checked the boys vitals then pointed at Naruto. "Winner, Hyuga Naruto!"

Hinata jumped up and cheered as Hiashi and Izumi stood and walked calmly to the stairs.

Po blanched for a second, than frowned as he watched them leave.

Once they had left the arena Po's hand slammed down against the arm of the chair and grumbled aloud. After a few minutes he rose and walked down to another viewing box and glared at the two people standing there. "What happened? Why didn't you stop him?"

The female frowned. "He was moving to fast and then I couldn't see him because of the mist…I have to have line of sight for it to work! I told you this before!"

Po frowned then growled lightly as he looked at his son. "I will put the other plan in motion Mika…but this may all be up to you."

Po's son nodded before he sucked his teeth. "Be sure you can see him tomorrow."

Po and Mika turned and left the room and the female stood on shaky legs then followed them out.

O

Naruto knew it was going to be a long night…and he did not look forward to tomorrow…but he was looking forward to surprising Hinata.

The family had walked ahead, and Hiashi nodded in understanding as Naruto whispered what he wanted to do.

Hinata was walking with her mother, and Hiashi hurried them along and winked at his son before whispering. "Do not take to long…Hinata will notice immediately that you are not around."

Naruto nodded then took off running in the opposite direction as Hiashi wrapped an arm around his wife and Hinata to distract them then winked at his son.

Naruto ran into the nearest flower shop he could find, and bought a bouquet of lilacs…Hinata's all time favorite, than quickly ran out to catch up with his family.

Unfortunately…fate has a way of being extremely unkind.

Naruto stopped as the men formed in around him. "Hey looky here…if it isn't the Kyubi punk…and all by his lonesome…"

Naruto stopped abruptly then backed away from them. Four of them, and he could smell the liquor on them. They were drunk to the gills as he had heard once before…and everything seemed like it was spiraling downward.

Naruto frowned as he backed into an alley and felt the surge of déjà vu when he sensed more men approaching from behind him.

"Oh don't think you are getting away like this…we been waiting a long time to get our hands on you…and you ain't in no Hyuga compound right now boy."

Naruto placed the bouquet down behind him and dropped into a stance as the eight men closed in.

Naruto struck one man in the chest full force, then ducked under another, kicking him in the crotch as he passed, causing him to fall to the ground and begin puking his guts up before he did a flying leap kick to a third, breaking his nose and sending him stumbling back.

Unfortunately, one was sober enough to catch Naruto in the side, bringing him to the ground with a two by four that obviously broke something.

The other five men closed in again, but two of them flew in opposite directions as Naruto struggled to his feet.

A ghost corp nin stood in a ready stance, while another stood over the other two fallen drunks. One man still on his feet turned and fled down the alley they had come up, but his scream was heard as soon as he was out of sight.

A fourth nin leaned over Naruto, his eyes creased in concern. "Are you injured honorable son?"

Naruto bit back the surge of pain he felt. "He got me good with that board…I think I broke something…"

Naruto tried to stand straight, but an even stronger surge of pain made him hunch back forward again.

The ghost corp nin frowned as he scooped Naruto up in his arms, and Naruto didn't protest as he started to feel light headed.

The nin holding him looked at a fellow in his group. "Go find the lord Hyuga, and inform him of what happened. I will take the honorable son to the infirmary."

Naruto grabbed the man's top weakly. "No wait…the flowers…for Hina-chan…"

The nin nodded as one of his fellows handed him the bouquet and he spoke to him, anger clearly in his voice. "Make sure this scum disappears…painfully."

The other nin nodded as the one who seemed to be the leader leapt to the top of the building and carried Naruto to safety.

O

Hiashi frowned as he walked hurriedly through the doors of the infirmary. It figures. He thought to himself as he rounded a corner and came up short in front of a doctor with his hands up. "Please lord Hyuga, give me a moment to speak with you."  
Hiashi frowned deeper then nodded as the doctor stepped to the side of the corridor. "Your son is fine…he has a very strong constitution, but he has three cracked ribs." Hiashi grimaced as he considered Naruto's condition and nodded but remained silent as the doctor continued. "He was mentioning something about a challenge…that he had to face another boy in physical combat…while I know little of being a ninja, I do know his injury is severe enough that I do not condone in him participating in this. It is my medical opinion that if he does, he could severely injure himself or even be killed."

Hiashi's face fell as he considered the doctors words. If Naruto couldn't participate, then it would be up to Hinata to win the challenge…but he knew he had a more difficult problem as he nodded stoically to the doctor. "Alright, I will talk to my son about it…where is he?"

The doctor looked relieved then gestured down the hall. "He is over here, follow me please?"

Hiashi nodded then followed the doctor down the hall to the room where Naruto was already standing on shaky legs and trying to pull on his Hyuga robes. The doctor frowned but before he could say anything, Hiashi touched his arm and shook his head, and the doctor nodded and stepped back as Hiashi came fully into the room. "Are you well my son?"

Naruto looked up and painted a grin on his face and nodded quickly. "Yes father, I am fine!"

Hiashi frowned as he came closer and Naruto's smile faltered. "Oh? That is not what the doctor has told me. How is your side?"

Naruto turned the injured side away from Hiashi as if hiding it could prevent his knowledge from affecting him. "Um…it's fine! I'm ok daddy!"

Hiashi stepped closer and Naruto flinched back than winced as a pain shot through him from the movement and Hiashi frowned. "Third position stance Naruto-kun."

Naruto grimaced as he tried to drop into the defensive stance, but Hiashi could see the pain in his face as he turned pale, and he began to sweat.

After a few seconds Hiashi's eyes hardened as he took the stance of the gentle fist and Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Show me your resolve my son…begin."

Naruto went through the first three moves of the kata with some difficulty, but as soon as Hiashi approached his injured side and Naruto tried to block what he thought would be a strike to his chest, he screamed out in pain and doubled over holding his side.

Hiashi dropped his guard and reached for Naruto, but the look in Naruto's eyes as he snarled at his father and resumed his stance made Hiashi's heart swell with pride, and sympathy.

Naruto would not back down, he would stand firm until he couldn't move anymore, or until he was dead, and Hiashi although very proud of his adopted son, refused to bury him as he had to his best friend.

"No my son…drop your stance. You are in no condition to fight."

Naruto's face darkened and he shook his head. "I'm ok, I can do it!"

Hiashi took a step forward but Naruto pulled away from him determination on his face. "No daddy…I have to…for Hina-chan…"

But Hiashi took two quick steps forward, and pulled Naruto into his arms and his face softened. "No my son…you are no good to your koishii if you are dead. I know you are strong…you have the heart of a lion, but I cannot let you hurt yourself further."

Naruto tried to fight off Hiashi, but the pain in his side, soon followed by his tears of frustration and shame made him lose his strength, and his arm beat weakly against his father's back. "I..I have to…I won't lose her…I..I won't…"

The doctor quietly stepped out into the hall, refusing to embarrass the head of the clan with knowledge of witnessing a weak moment between him and his first son, and bumped into Izumi, and Hinata as they got to the door.  
Izumi looked frantic, and Hinata looked like she was on the verge of tears or homicide.  
The doctor tried to shush them, so he could explain the situation, but both Izumi and Hinata shoved him back into the room.

Hiashi and Naruto were still holding to each other, and Naruto's sobs were much louder then before. "D..daddy I k..know Hinata-chan is s..strong, stronger then m..me…but it is my j..job to protect her…to fight for her…n..not the other way around!"

Hearing this, Izumi looked at the doctor and pointed to the door. Taking the hint, the doctor walked swiftly to it, and closed it behind him.

Izumi gestured at her daughter to wait, as she looked ready to charge the two and add herself to the hug.

Izumi stepped quietly forward as Hiashi began to speak softly to Naruto.

My son, you will not lose her, and there is no shame in stepping aside to let her continue the battle. Hinata would not want you to hurt yourself any further, especially when she could help you."

Izumi walked up next to Hiashi and cupped Naruto's chin. "Do not hurt so my son…your koishii will win for you. You defeated the mist nin…you have brought much honor to your family and your betrothed, and we are very proud of you."

Naruto's eyes shone for a moment, but then the same emotional pain struck him again. "But I can't lose Hina-chan if something happens tomorrow and she should lose…"

Hinata refused to stand there any longer and she came into Naruto's view, and he immediately felt ashamed and looked at the floor before she came over and lifted his chin to look at her. "Naru-kun…I will not lose, I WON'T!"

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the conviction in her, and wanted to believe, but he was having doubts because of the wager itself, and because stupid things happened, like him being attacked by those jerks! "H..how do you know?"

Hinata smiled before she leaned in and kissed his lips gently, and as she pulled back her smile made him feel better then he had. "Because for you…for us, I can do anything."

Her voice, and the love he had for her silenced his fear, and the two parents closed in and hugged both of their children and silence reigned in the room, but Hiashi knew he would have to have a talk with his brother before morning.

O

Naruto, heavily bandaged under his shirt stood in the arena, with Hinata at his side. The proctor frowned as he waited until Mika had assumed his position then looked at the two questioningly.

Naruto held up his hand as he looked at the proctor. "Because of an injury sustained last night, I have to forfeit this match, and let Hinata-chan take my place."

The proctor looked up to the stands and after a brief conversation between Po and Hiashi Po laughed a deep belly shaking laugh and nodded. "Agreed!"

Naruto turned to leave the arena but stopped when he heard Mika's voice. "Still hiding under your "koishii's" skirt?"

Naruto's face contorted as he turned, but Hinata's beautiful smile stopped him. "It's alright Naru-kun…he will pay for that." And Hinata turned and glared at Mika and whispered. "Dearly."

The look on Hinata's face made him shiver…but after a few seconds he scoffed. "Whatever. We'll see how much paying I'll do when you're scrubbing my floors, "future bed warmer."

Naruto and Hinata kissed each other on the cheek quickly and once Naruto had sat next to Izumi in the stands, the proctor looked at the two contestants before shouting, "BEGIN!"

O

Next Episode: The price of treachery…


	18. Chapter 18

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 18**

Flashback

Naruto lay still in the bed with Hinata standing next to him holding his hand.

Izumi and Hiashi stood at the foot of the bed watching carefully as the large head licked and nosed Naruto's side.

Naruto was still pretty worried and shook up about having to give up his match because of his injury…so after discussing it with their parents they agreed to call "momma" to see if there was anything she could do to heal him or speed up his recovery.

Hinata and Naruto held hands as they both called her together.

The speed in her appearance surprised everyone as she formed almost instantly and began to nose both children and snuffle against them making them giggle.

After a few seconds, Naruto lay on the bed while the great fox watched her kits impassively until Naruto pulled up his shirt and Hinata pointed to his side. "Momma, hurt."

The Kyubi jumped over the bed and landed silently on the other side then turned and sniffed at his side. She gave him a few soft licks, but then looked at him as if in sorrow and whined at them.

Hinata turned and looked at their parents with a frown and they knew what she was going to say.

"Momma can't get to his hurt…"

Hiashi nodded as he squeezed Izumi's shoulder. "It is like at the hospital…since she cannot get to the wound, all she can do is lick the surface." Hiashi sighed and looked at Naruto. "I am sorry my son, I do not want anyone cutting you open to fix this and cause you more discomfort, we will have to wait until you heal normally."

Naruto, not happy with the decision but unable to argue back nodded. "I understand daddy…she tried."

The great Myobu whined as she gently nudged Naruto, who giggled despite the pain.

Hiashi and Izumi watched but couldn't help but smile as Hinata ran around the bed and hugged the fox around her neck, and she in turn huffed before nosing Hinata, making her burst into a fit of giggles.

Izumi looked at her husband and shrugged with a frown. "I do not understand my husband…I know she is the children's protector if they call her, but her behavior still confuses me."

Hiashi nodded at his wife but wasn't really sure what to say either. "As I see it, as long as she does not hurt them, and continues to protect them, then I do not have a problem with her…but it is imperative that we keep this from the villagers. The Hyuga clan will protect the secret because Naruto is now a Hyuga, and an honored one…but the beating Naruto took tonight proves the village is for the most part, too stupid to see anything other then the nine tails."

Izumi looked at him for a moment then nodded with a sigh. "I cannot help but agree my husband. I know from experience what blind hatred and ignorance does." Izumi looked at the floor, her eyes saddened, but a squeeze from Hiashi made her look at him and smile. "But since she keeps our children happy, she helps them and guards them, I do not worry when she is here, but to someone with blind hate…she will always be the evil fox. Still…I guess we could not ask for a better nanny."

Hiashi laughed as the great fox turned and looked at her before huffing loudly.  
"I do not think she liked that title my wife."

Izumi smiled but nodded before she turned her husband towards the door and began walking. "Come my husband, let the children rest…you and I can go to our room and discuss…" Izumi leaned closer and whispered in Hiashi's ear. "My bottom." As she blushed and giggled lightly.

Hiashi blinked in surprise before walking with a bounce in his step as he called behind him, "Goodnight!"

Forward

Now however, Hinata stood in the arena waiting for the proctor to start the match so she could clean Mika's clock for him.

She had been anticipating this all week and actually before that when he tripped Naruto and made it look like he was peeing on himself.

Hinata flushed in anger and embarrassment. _Poor Naruto-kun. I know he wanted to be the one to do this…but I will get him for you my love._

The proctor raised his hand and looked at the two before he jumped back and yelled.

"Begin!"

Hinata charged in with a high kick that made Mika jump back away from her, but Hinata pursued him relentlessly, throwing punch after kick after elbow after punch after kick.

She even threw a knee every so often just to mix things up.

Mika was struggling to keep up with her attacks, but she was just getting faster and faster. Po had made sure Mika was trained by the best Taijutsu trainers, but no one could have anticipated this.

Mika knew he was in trouble, and his father was staring down at him as if saying, "You'd better not lose"…so he used his best weapon to hurt Hinata's performance. "You know…it's a good thing you will lose this match, because then you can see your little Naruto-kun cry like a baby as we take you back to Kumo to become a breeder."

Which Mika instantly regretted saying as Hinata stepped in and struck him three times, closing tenketsu points as she went.

_Ok…that didn't work…let me try something else._ He thought as he felt the numbness in his shoulder and left chest. The loss of chakra didn't concern him, but the numbness would definitely stop him from avoiding her strikes.

Mika laughed despite the fact that she hit another of his tenketsu and he was losing the feeling in his left hand. "Well I guess that would make you angry huh? Especially since you will be getting fucked by as many Kumo Shinobi as we can pack into a house with you…eventually someone is bound to knock you up…it might even be me."

Hinata blinked in anger as she thought of what he said then struck at his head, seeming to want to slap him, but Mika was ready for it as he ducked under her hand and behind her then grabbed both of her butt cheeks in a hard pinch, making Hinata scream out in surprise and indignation.

Hiashi flinched as Izumi gasped. Naruto jumped up and pointed down at the arena. "What the hell was that? That isn't fighting!"

Po chuckled but nodded his head. "Oh yes it is boy. A true shinobi uses whatever weapons he has to his advantage. Obviously Mika has found your "koishii's" weakness."

Naruto frowned, but a slight look from Hiashi made him sit down again and hope it wouldn't get worse.

But of course, it did.

As Hinata whirled around to strike at him, he reached up and grabbed both of her breasts, or where they would be, causing Hinata to jump back from him and rub her hands over her chest. "Stop touching me!"

She screeched sounding very much like a pink haired banshee.

Mika grinned wider as he tapped a finger against his chin. "You should get used to it, soon I'll be doing a lot more then that."

Hinata cried out in indignation then ran and jumped at him, left hand shaped like a talon rigid and ready to strike.

Mika wasn't quite fast enough to dodge it, but he didn't get injured to badly.  
Hinata gave him a self satisfied smirk as she threw down the sleeve to his shirt which was now badly torn from where she ripped it off.

Mika frowned as he looked at it then growled. "That was an expensive shirt you bitch…you're gonna pay for that!"

Hinata blushed lightly from the curse, but still had a smile on her face, until Mika ran behind her.

She tried to turn, but it seemed her body wouldn't respond immediately.

He grabbed her in a one arm chicken wing with a perverted smile on his face. "So you want to take clothes off huh? Well let me help you!" He shouted as a kunai in his hand slashed downward, severing the draw sash that held her pants in place.

Hinata gasped in surprise but was able to pull away from Mika, as she grabbed her pants by the waist and held them up with one hand while ready to strike with the other. "You're nothing but a filthy pervert! You make me want to vomit!" She screamed at him, but Mika only shrugged. "If you think I'm perverted now…wait until our wedding night…oh that's right, we're not actually getting married, we're going to whore you out!"

Hinata came at him again, and this time was able to catch him with a glancing blow to his sternum, but as he took the blow, his kunai flashed again, cutting her gi pants from the waist to the knee, and she wailed as her pants fell off her in tatters, exposing the lower half of her body.

Thankfully, she was wearing panties, but Hinata blushed hard as she kicked off her pants. Taking up a fighting stance again, she gave up on the cloth that she could no longer hold in place.

Po grinned lasciviously as he stared at Hinata's backside, but Hiashi said nothing as he observed the battle. Hinata knew this was an eventuality, Hiashi had warned her and so did Izumi, so she was at least verbally prepared for it, but that wasn't what was on Hiashi's mind.

Twice Hinata seemed to move much slower then she should have, as if she were being held…

Hiashi frowned as he looked around the arena, but saw nothing immediately that was obvious.

Neji had also complained that he felt like he was trying to turn through water a few times…like something was slowing him down.

Hiashi felt something was wrong despite Hizashi saying he must have imagined it…it appeared that Neji was correct. Hinata's scream sounded again, but it was different as he focused on the fight again.

Hinata had gotten the best of Mika while Hiashi was distracted, and had knocked him back with a series of crescent kicks, but on the last kick, Mika blocked high, locking her in a vertical split…leaving Hinata in a very awkward position.

Mika grinned as he stared at the crotch of Hinata's panties before his free hand began questing for her center.

Hinata's hand struck over and over again, but it was in an effort to keep his grubby little hands off her person.

What made it worse was she felt like she couldn't move again, and all she could do was defend her Naruto-kun's property.

Naruto growled as he grimaced and stood up like he was going to jump down into the arena, but Hiashi's bark made him stop in his place. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned and looked at his father, whose face was still impassive and focused on the fight down below. "Do not embarrass us my son! You know if you go down there Hinata will automatically forfeit the match! If you value your relationship sit down!"

Naruto's face contorted over and over again as he blinked at Hiashi's impassive face. "But Daddy…he's trying to touch her private spot!"

Hiashi did not respond, but Izumi reached over and put a hand on Naruto's arm, urging him to sit again. "Please my son…trust in your Koishii…she will do what she needs to do so the two of you do not lose…but do not embarrass the family by interfering. I know seeing this happen hurts you…" And Izumi leaned closer to Naruto and whispered to him. "It hurts your father and I as well, but if you interfere no matter the reason, we will lose and you will lose Hinata."

Naruto's frown deepened as he looked at Hinata still holding her own in the awkward position, and wondered why she didn't roll or leap away.

Izumi nodded to the battle as she whispered to her son. "If you want to truly help her, then send her your support."

And his mother leaned back up to stare at the battle again as Naruto contemplated that. He didn't want to see Hinata lose, but he didn't want to watch this slime ball feel her up either!

Not sure what to do, Naruto imagined his strength going to Hinata, his admiration and respect going to her, and finally his love in hopes that she would win.

Naruto felt a momentary weakness…then shook his head, hoping against all hopes that Mika would not be successful.

O

What no one realized, Hinata was getting angrier and angrier, as he touched her or made an attempt to touch her. Her body was her Koishii's, and it would always be that way…but she was having a hard time controlling her anger.

It seemed to take all of her strength but she finally broke away as she felt a surge of strength as she thought about Naruto. Her foot flashed towards Mika and knocked him down with a follow up round house kick. In a few seconds she felt stronger and in control again immediately after she got both of her feet on the ground.

Mika tried to roll with the blow, and was partially successful, but she still got a good enough shot that he felt a little wobbly.

Mika got up with a frown and shook his head. _Ok that really hurt…I need to do this then_.

Mika grinned as he put his hands together and started flashing through hand seals. A mist seemed to come up from the ground and surround him, almost as if he were now wearing a suit of armor.

Hinata watched as it happened but made no move to stop it. Mika of course, just would not shut up.

"I see you're impressed with my mist form technique…it has been in the family for generations."

Hinata growled then charged in swinging, but Mika didn't move or even try to block this time.

Hinata not caring struck him over and over again, or at least she thought she did, but it seemed neither her hands nor her feet could penetrate the mist.

Mika laughed before he moved forward and began stalking her. "Now…let's see what you look like naked…"

Hinata paled for a second and decided she needed to get some space, but couldn't move her feet…in fact she couldn't move her arms either and her eyes got wide as Mika's hands began undoing her gi top.

O

Naruto was on the edge of his seat wondering why she wasn't moving. Was she giving up? Did she want Mika to touch her?

Naruto shook his head. There was no way she would want that scum bag to touch her.

Naruto turned and looked at his parents. Izumi's face was pale and her hands were tightly clenched around the arm rests while Hiashi's face was tight in anger and frustration.

Naruto's hand reached over and touched his father who looked at him quickly. "Daddy…this isn't right…something is wrong with Hinata-chan!"

Po frowned but said in a loud voice. "Nonsense. She is just finally realizing where she really belongs. What could you have offered her anyway?"

With a hearty laugh, Po clapped his hands. "This match is over."

As he rose to leave, Hiashi grabbed his arm and held him in a vise like grip, startling the rotund man. "It isn't over until one submits or is beaten."

Po seemed to begin sweating then shrugged. "Fine…if you want to see your daughter further humiliated, by all means."

As Po turned back to the arena, Hiashi's byakugan became active and he began scanning the arena stands, and he almost missed it…a thin line of chakra stretched from the arena box near the ground to Hinata.

He wasn't sure what it was, but it was enough to put an end to this.

Hiashi jumped to his feet with a snarl of anger escaping him as he began striking points on Po's body, quickly paralyzing him. "W..what are you doing? This is an outrage!"

Hiashi turned and nodded, but Naruto despite his injury was already moving…though he would not arrive in time.

O

Mika had undid Hinata's Gi top and was slowly pulling it open, when he frowned at her. Hinata was wearing a t shirt, as well as a training bra under her clothing and he let out a grunt of frustration. "Fine…it will just take a little longer."

Hinata's mind was screaming for her to move but she couldn't. And Mika's disgusting hands kept touching and fondling her making her sick to her stomach, before he grinned and slowly moved his hand down her body, and Hinata screamed franticly in her mind. _Naruto-kun…please help me!_

Mika's hand hovered just above the waist band of her panties and he grinned at her. "Oh by the way…before I claim you I have to tell you…I was a little worried about your boyfriend, but after last night, I wasn't worried anymore. It was the best 50 silver I ever spent."

Hinata's eyes widened as she shook her head not wanting to believe it. "Y..you hired those men…to hurt Naruto-kun?"

Mika grinned as he looked at her. "Bingo. And the sad part is you all were too stupid to even realize what had happened. But don't worry…I'll be sure to tell him how tastey your honey is."

Mika's fingers maneuvered under Hinata's waistband and slid further down when a growling made him stop. Looking up he received the shock of his life.

Hinata's face was livid. Her lips were pulled back, her nostrils flared but the thing that made him take a step back and forget about her body, were her eyes.

Hinata's eyes had gone completely black and as she screamed, a wave of power came from her, breaking whatever had held her frozen. A girl's scream could be heard from the stands, but Hinata was completely oblivious as she looked at Mika. Her voice was still the same, but a deep conviction in it made Mika shiver and for once in his life, he felt regret.

"You hurt my Koishii, you have been a constant thorn in our sides, you put your disgusting hands on my body, and you almost touched something that wasn't and never well be yours. For that alone I should kill you, but I really so desperately want to hear you scream…"

Mika took another step back but Hinata followed as his voice quavered. "Y..you can't get through my mist form!"

Hinata only smiled as she closed the distance. "Yes I can." Was all she said before she screamed out, "Kaiten!" and whirled in place, her chakra lashing out and disturbing the absorbing mist. To Mika's surprise she then again she did it, "Kaiten!" and even more of the mist strayed away from his body until he decided to run, but Hinata wasn't worried, there was nowhere he could run from her.

Hinata took up a new stance as Naruto made his way to the arena floor and he worried because she had not perfected this one yet, but he could feel the wave of power as it came from her and he knew fear because this was something HE had never felt before.

"Hyuga clan arts: The Disrupting hand!" she shouted,, and her hands seemed to become surrounded with energy, but it was different.

It looked like the same energy that she dispelled when she performed a kaiten, but it was only around her hands.

The first strike landed with seeming easy as the energy around her hand dissipated the mist and her hand passed right though and a hardened finger hit Mika in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.

He grunted with a loud gasp as all the air shot out of his mouth. As he was bending down and grabbing his stomach, Hinata's next strike hit him in the chest, stunning him. But still the mist surrounded him, and Hinata grinned as she stood less then a foot away from him. "And you cheated…that is the only way you could still have any protection from this mist when I have clearly broken your concentration and your chakra. I am so happy I can show you this…I am certain it will be a lesson you never forget."

Hinata smiled wickedly as she took the primary stance of the gentle fist and her power seemed to swell as Naruto tried valiantly to reach her, but he just couldn't move fast enough.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: Eight Trigrams, sixty four palms of pain!" She screamed then went into motion, and Naruto stopped in his tracks as each strike no matter how fast or how lightly the strike looked, Mika screamed in ever increasing pain, until at the last strike his voice was gone, and he only wobbled where he stood, gasping for breath, eyes wide but unfocused.

Slowly he toppled like a house of cards and lay on the floor twitching with no control and he defecated, and urinated on himself, which made Hinata clap her hands happily. Naruto slowly walked over, complete shock had taken over so he didn't even notice when Hinata wrapped her arms around him, kissed his cheek and held him tight. "Look Naru-kun…Mika can't hold it."

She glared at the prone form, still spasming on the floor. "Who's the potty pants now?"

Naruto barely heard her…but he had a deep feeling of foreboding growing inside of him.

O

Hiashi watched the final attack Hinata unleashed on Mika and blinked in shock. _Nani? Sixty four palms of pain? Where did this come from? Where did she learn such a thing?_

Po continued to bluster and fume angrily as Mika fell to the dirt and didn't move of his own accord again.

A man…dressed in the livery of the cloud village staggered out of a secret door holding his head as if he was about to faint.

Seeing this Hiashi held up his hand and Hizashi and a slew of Ghost Corp ninja appeared and began to run through the arena.

In a few minutes, Neji walked out of the box seat where Hiashi saw the thread of chakra, pulling a young woman he didn't recognize.

Naruto and Hinata's shout surprised them when they recognized the figure.

"INO??"

Her head came up weakly and smiled at the two. "Guess...I'm caught…"

Neji held her tightly, though there was no reason to. Ino was in no shape to struggle let alone fight.

Neji looked at Hinata and Naruto. "She is in your class is she not?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded and Naruto stepped towards her. "Why Ino? What did we do to you that you would want to see my koishii raped?"

Ino blinked for a moment and looked surprised. "Raped…no one…was supposed to…be raped. Mika said he wanted…revenge from what…happened in class. I…wanted revenge for the way…Hinata beat Sakura. No one…was supposed to be…hurt."

Naruto growled at her, but really didn't feel so angry. He guessed he understood her wanting to get revenge for her friend.

Hinata…was not feeling so generous. "How could you? For such a small thing? You were willing to watch me get taken off to another village to be raped by every available man for revenge against someone who does not know how to be nice to anyone but Sasuke??"

Hinata's voice got more and more shrill until Neji, Naruto, and Ino stared at her with a bit of fear in their eyes.

Neji got a different grip on Ino and tried to calm her. "Hinata…Itouko, please calm yourself…we can deal with this without becoming hysterical."

Naruto nodded as he tried to get between Ino and Hinata. "Please Hina-chan. There has been enough violence today. We won…let it go."

Hinata's eyes began to turn black again and a powerful aura began to form around her as her fists clenched and the veins stood out on her neck and around her eyes.

Everyone backed away from her as another worldly voice came from her. "She must suffer the way she made us suffer!"

Naruto blinked as sand and pebbles began to rise up and float around her…he had never seen anything like this before and he was very scared…but the one thing Naruto would never do was abandon someone he cared about no matter what the cause. Care was too weak of a word for what he felt for Hinata, so he prepared himself for the worst.

Naruto ran at Hinata, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her with all off his might as he whispered in her ear. "I love you Hina-chan…I love you with all my heart…please calm down? For me?"

Hinata's face fell as she looked from Ino to Naruto.

Her eyes were still black, but a kind of confusion seemed to be there now, as if she didn't know who to listen to.

After a few seconds her hand came up and touched Naruto's cheek and she smiled. "Naruto-kun…my Naruto-kun."

Her smile got bigger and slowly the aura disappeared, and Hinata's eyes returned to normal before she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on his lips. "I'm sorry Naru-kun. I..I guess I was a little too angry."

Naruto only nodded and hugged her tight as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Izumi came next to them and stared questioningly at Naruto, but he could only shrug.

Hinata's voice came below him and he listened closely.

"I'm sleepy Naru-kun…can we go home?"

Naruto looked at Izumi and she nodded to him. Naruto smiled down and kissed Hinata's head. "Sure Hina-chan…let's go home. He said.

After wrapping his Gi top around her waist, Naruto scooped Hinata up onto his back, and carried her to the entrance of the arena.

Hiashi stood there with the bound form of Po at his feet. "How is she my son?" Hiashi's voice sounded strained…but he was as always in rigid control.

Naruto smiled at his father, but Hiashi could see it was rather forced. "She's ok…she fell asleep so I decided to carry her piggy back."

Izumi looked at her husband but he shook his head slightly and she nodded. "How are your ribs my son?" Izumi seemed genuinely concerned but Naruto blinked in surprise. "Why…they don't hurt as much." He said in surprise. When he picked up Hinata, he hadn't thought anything about it, but now he realized that momma's healing may take time if it cannot get immediately to the wound.

Hiashi smiled but his also looked forced to Naruto. "I am glad. Why don't you take Hinata home, mother will escort you. I will be there shortly."  
Naruto nodded but looked at his father before resuming his journey. "C..can we talk later daddy?"

Hiashi chuckled then nodded as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Of course my son, I have as many questions as you do."

Naruto nodded then walked down the entryway with Izumi at his side, Hinata, her arms wrapped around his neck snoring lightly.

O

Hiashi watched his wife and son take his daughter home with a slight smirk. A warm feeling rushed through him as he watched them until they were gone.

With a deep breath followed by a sigh Hiashi looked at Po. The man lay on the ground shaking in fear as he looked up at Hiashi. "What do you plan Hyuga lord?"

Hiashi shrugged as he watched his brother and Neji approach.

"That will depend on what my brother tells me now. Perhaps you should worry more about packing and leaving…you did lose the match after all."

Po began to laugh like a jackal and it was a truly disgusting sight as every inch of him shook like a big bag of jelly.

Hiashi sincerely believed the man could lose one hundred pounds, and still be grotesque.

Hizashi stopped in front of his brother but addressed his son. "Neji…take the little trollop home and inform her father that the Hyuga lord will speak to him tomorrow."

Ino's face went pale as she realized there would be no getting off for her. On a normal basis…she could wheedle her way into her father's good graces after she did something wrong, but there were two things Yamanaka Inoichi could not stand and would not tolerate. One was being lied to…the man had been known to deal out punishment swiftly and harshly to those that lied to him about almost anything, and she had lied to him about were she would be.

The other was betrayal

If her dad found out that she made a deal with someone from an enemy village to get revenge for something petty…

"Hai father." Neji said as he nodded with a smirk and walked out of the arena, Ino on his back, quietly begging Neji to drop her off anywhere but home.

O

Hizashi waited until Hiashi looked at him again. "My nin have found no evidence of anything else brother."

Hiashi smiled then nodded, but frowned down at Po as he harrumphed. "Something you wish to say?"

Po grinned at him before he shook his head. "Other then I'm not going anywhere without your daughter? Not really."

Hiashi frowned even deeper as he turned fully to face the corpulent man. "My daughter is going home…she won her bid against you and your son…so you have no claim to her."

But the fat man laughed again. "Hiashi you are truly a grand fool. If you had read the entire contract…including the fine print you would have seen that you lose all matches, if you do not win all the matches! So since your nephew tied with the rock ninja, you have lost all."

Hiashi's face could have been cast in stone at that moment so complete was the seriousness of his continence. "So…you are not only a liar and a cheat…but you are a schemer as well. I dare say though, that you will not be able to take my daughter with you…if you are dead."

Po blanched as he looked at Hiashi's eyes and saw that the hard glint met he was not threatening or playing around. Hiashi meant to kill him…so Po played his trump card. "Even if you kill me, you will not be able to stop the loss of your daughter…I sent three copies of the agreement to my cousin with three different couriers. By this time next week, your daughter will have been so well fucked by Kumo cock she will think she was meant to have it in her!"

Hizashi became livid and wanted desperately to throttle the disgusting bag of puss in front of him, but Hiashi, although angry, stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Go and make sure the ghost nin are thorough brother…I will see to this."

Hizashi nodded before turning and walking back into the interior of the estate.

Hiashi merely looked down at Po and smiled. "I was hoping you would say something like that."

Po found the look disconcerting and felt sweat begin to run down his back. "Y..you are not worried about this? If you do not honor the agreement, then Kumo may declare war on the leaf!"

Hiashi chuckled as he squatted down in front of Po. "Oh I am not afraid of that…I know that the leaf will rise up to protect Hinata from what you and disgusting scum like you plan…especially after I tell them how you lost because you were caught cheating and what your son tried to do to her."

Po frowned at that but Hiashi shook his head before he could speak. "But that is not the real reason I am unconcerned."

Hiashi reached into his tunic and pulled out a handful of papers and held them up in front of Po who now turned completely white as the color rushed from him. His lips trembled as he uttered quietly. "No…it can't be…"

Hiashi laughed before he tore the pages into small pieces and dropped them in front of Po. "Yes…it is all three missives you sent to Kumo." Hiashi shifted a little then grinned at Po. "You see…we did see the fine print, Sarutobi pointed it out to me after I signed it and he sealed the agreement…but my brother was watching your estate, in case you tried to be treacherous to my children again. When three couriers left from your house, he had them followed…as a precaution. Imagine my brother's surprise when all three men took the same road to Kumo." Po's mouth opened and closed over and over again but no sound came out. "You really need to hire smarter or less lazy people…but I guess that won't happen now. Since no one in Kumo knows of this…then nothing will happen if you say…disappear?" As Po went to answer, Hiashi silenced him with a stiff finger to his throat, paralyzing his vocal cords. "Oh you needn't worry…it seems your house burned to the ground with you and most of your household staff including your son perished in the blaze…such a pity…but when you play with fire…" Hiashi struck the man's forehead, knocking him out, turned and walked to the entrance of the arena and Po was left with the Hyuga lord's voice mocking him. "Sometimes you get burned."

O

Flash forward one day

The blonde girl screamed at the top of her lungs as the tears rushed from her eyes.

His hand was heavily calloused and quite large compared to hers…but some would say it was just the right size to cover this area sufficiently.

Ino's hands beat on the edge of her bed as her legs kicked behind her…panties around her knees and her backside flaming red.

Ino's mother stood by, a stern look on her face and a thick wooden hairbrush in her hand in case her husband's hand got tired. Obviously she wasn't happy with what they were told by Hyuga Hiashi less then an hour ago.

Ino tried to hide from them…but they found her immediately at Sakura's house and carried her home crying the whole way.

When they questioned her and she could not face them, they knew The Hyuga Lord told them the truth.

Inoichi had no intension of letting his daughter off easy this time. She had embarrassed him, and made him look weak by lying to him and his wife, saying she was spending time with Sakura, while she betrayed two of her classmates because one was stronger and beat the crap out of her friend.

Well Inoichi vowed to teach her a real lesson this time, and he was positive she would never forget it.

Ino thought she was too old to be spanked bare bottom…she found out the hard way that you are never too old in your parent's eyes.

O

Next Episode: Changes…


	19. Chapter 19

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 19**

Hinata's eighth birthday had come and gone with little to no preamble.

It was now February in their second year of the academy and everything seemed to be positive and happy.

They had heard rumors and a few people whispered about it even to them that Ino got punished pretty badly.

They had not known at first what had happened to Ino after the discovery of her betrayal…but rumor as is their want was put out a bit later that she had been spanked everyday that week by her father in the morning, and by her mother every night before bed time.

Inoichi being a loving father didn't want to see his only child in prison for or banished for betraying a future leaf ninja, but he reported it to Sarutobi and pleaded for his daughter.

The professor had discussed it thoroughly with the parents and then later with Ino…and he decided to let Ino decide her fate after he showed her how serious what she did was.

When Ino had heard that what she did was almost on par with Huin Chi, betrayer of the first hokage, she was already on the verge of tears. The third hokage's ability to talk a specific way that made you feel two inches tall came into full effect and Ino cried long and hard…she wanted to be many things when she grew up, but one of those things was not a traitor.

At the end, Ino would do anything to restore herself in her parent's eyes, and now the hokage's.

She asked them to spank her every morning, lunch and before bed time so she would remember what she did and should never, ever do again. What surprised them was Ino's request to become Naruto and Hinata's servant until they deemed her forgiven…but the Hyuga lord refused this, saying he did not want to give Ino the chance to betray his children again.

In the end the parents decided two spankings, BARE BOTTOM (for my friend who thinks I like crotch less chaps…you know who you are) per day for a week. After school service where she would do menial tasks at the academy for a month, and she would get no allowance for six months.

Some would say it was a bit lenient, but in the end, (mostly Ino's end) it was sufficient to keep her on the straight and narrow without having to resort to adult punishments.

So much so when Sakura mentioned maybe getting revenge on Hinata and Naruto for her friends suffering, Ino got angry, lectured her friend, than told her to leave her parents house.

Ino and Sakura of course talked the next day calmer and friendlier again, but the word "revenge" was never mentioned again.

Even more interesting was the apparent "accidental" fire that destroyed Po's estate and claimed many lives including the owner and his son. There was a small memorial for them when the investigation was done, but not surprisingly very few people attended. A few weeks later the Raikage of the cloud village sent a missive that he would not be sending another emissary to live in Konoha. No reason was given, the treaty still stood, and everyone was otherwise satisfied. But what happened after the match you ask?

**Flashback**

Naruto sat on the futon staring off into space not sure what to think.

Hinata had gone off the deep end it seemed during the match. He knew she was capable of it…but he had not thought he would see it happen because she always seemed in control of herself, and when for some reason her emotions spiked too far, he was always able to bring her back. But after she realized Ino had helped Mika to hurt them, she became something different. Naruto didn't know what to think of it, but he did still love Hinata very much, so he would find answers and see if there was anyway to help his betrothed.

It was long before his father and mother both walked into the room and closed the door.

They looked solemn, but tried not to make it seem like they were afraid or imposing.

Naruto waited until they were seated before asked them one of the most critical things on his mind. "Is Hina-chan going to be ok?"

Hiashi frowned as Izumi spoke up. "Naruto-kun, we aren't sure anything is wrong with her. The doctor says that she is ok other then a little bruising. No internal damage cuts or anything like that. Physically she is as she usually is."

Hiashi finally spoke up as he nodded. "I know you are wondering where the power she used came from…we also would like to know but there are no explanations at this time my son. All we can do is monitor her and make sure nothing else happens."

Naruto frowned but nodded. The last thing he wanted was to lose Hinata in anyway to anything.

With a light hesitation Naruto looked at his father. "Daddy…Hinata has been up and down a lot lately faster then I can blink…but today…she s..scared me."

Hiashi frowned as he watched his son seem to withdraw further into himself. This was not good because once a child's confidence was broken it was difficult to get it back. Hiashi went over and sat next to his son and soon Izumi sat on the other side of him and took Naruto's hand in hers. "We are not sure what is going on Naruto-kun, we hope it is just a transition and eventually it will pass…but like she was there for you after we found you, you must also be there for her."

Naruto nodded as he smiled to his mother. "I planned on it mom…it's just she scared me and I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could." Hiashi smiled as he touched Naruto's shoulder. "Be strong my son…we will continue to help you fight whatever enemies may come before us…physical or emotional. Never doubt. Hinata loves you with all off her being and she always will."

Naruto nodded to his father as both mother and father hugged their son. It was a happy moment with no tears for once…but as everyone knows…nothing ever lasts especially happiness.

**Present**

Naruto and Hinata sat in Ichiraku's eating ramen one fine and clear day. Hinata surprisingly was keeping pace with him, both on their fourth bowl.

Iyami was walking around cleaning tables while Touchi made more noodles for the evening rush.

Neither child had thought of anything bad in months, and most people who weren't cordial, left them alone for past events.

As far as friendships go…they really didn't have any. While they were invited to birthday parties before…neither was asked to attend to any more after "the incident".

**Flash Again**

They had finished the round of spars for the day and everyone was getting ready to head home for the day when a girl that really didn't talk to them much came over and handed an envelope to Hinata. "Here you go! I hope you can come."

Hinata looked at it, confused for a moment before she opened it and pulled out the card on the inside.

The card had an adorable kitten on the front wearing a birthday party hat, and sitting in front of a cake. A caption over the kitten's head read, "I'm eight today!"

On the inside the card read, "You are invited to attend the birthday party of a special girl who is a year older. We hope you can attend!

The date was set for that Saturday and it was Thursday.

Hinata smiled as she looked at the cat on the front again. "This card is very cute…I'd love to go!"

The girl smiled as she bowed to Hinata. "Thank you…it should be a lot of fun!"

Hinata grabbed her backpack but noticed almost immediately the girl had turned and, and was walking away, but Naruto's hands were empty.

Hinata called to the girl and asked her. "Excuse me, where is Naruto-kun's invitation?"

The girl frowned and mumbled, "I..It's an all girls party…n..no boys are invited."

Hinata frowned as she wondered at that. The card had said nothing about it being a slumber party…so why would she have an all girl's birthday party?

Naruto leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear. "Have I told you how pretty you look today Hina-chan?"

Hinata blushed then hugged her chest with her arms. "Naru-kun…"

She whispered back, very pleased with the compliment.

Naruto very casually stepped in front of Hinata blocking her field of vision, than waved his hand behind his back at the other girl.

This girl had already seen Hinata's temper in action and left the room as quickly as her legs would carry her.

Naruto gave Hinata a big goofy grin which made her blush more and she playfully slapped his shoulder. "Stop Naru-kun." She giggled. "You know you make me blush when you do that!"

Naruto chuckled then nodded. "Yep, and I like to watch you blush."

The two took each others hands and they walked together out of the school, the girl and her invitation forgotten.

Later that evening Naruto had already given Hinata her rub down, but before dinner Naruto went into the dojo, and was destroying his third dummy using the ghost fist, and a combination of the sustained pulse and the new style he had been learning from his uncle. This one was called the spider. Naruto took to it immediately. Already he had mastered the ghost fist, and the windmill. Hiashi was very proud of him, but Naruto knew he could do more.

This new style relied on quickness and surprise to get in close to an enemy and deliver a devastating attack. But its greatest advantage was the ability to expand your senses so you were able to "feel" in all directions, the same way a spider has eight eyes.

Hiashi had called it a teme Byakugan because it worked on a similar theory but did not have the Byakugan's flexibility or its range, but it was still better then using bare eyes alone.

Sweat was pouring off Naruto as he finished off his imaginary opponent and was about to start on a fourth when his father's voice broke his concentration. "If you keep that up, we will have nothing to train with tomorrow."

Naruto blinked then turned to his father. "Gomen daddy, I guess I'm a little frustrated."

Hiashi smiled as he nodded to the broken training dummies. "So I see…would you like to talk about it?"

Naruto frowned as he thought whether it was important enough or not. After a few seconds Naruto began talking. "Daddy…I find it difficult to believe we left Po's estate, and then it suddenly burned down two hours later, with Mika and him inside."

Hiashi looked puzzled for a moment before he led Naruto away from the practice area. "Naruto my son…there are many things in life that you must accept. Some of it harder then others but mostly you will have to make hard decisions. You are young yet, so you do not understand so much, but in the profession you have chosen you will have to make decisions that will be impractical or wrong…what I can tell you though with absolute clarity is that Po was a threat to Konoha and to the Hyuga clan which includes Hinata. If he were permitted to remain, He would have tried to take Hinata kicking and screaming to Kumo…and you know that would have been the end result of that."

Naruto's face contorted in horror as the only thing that measured in his mind was what Mika wanted to do to Hinata, with her consent or not.

It still bothered Naruto, but to save Hinata he would do anything, even murder. A part of that thought sickened him still, but Iruka had already given the class a few lectures about death, killing, and duty.

_If daddy says Po was a threat, then he obviously was and had to be taken care of._

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded to him self, cementing in his mind that what was done was best for Konoha, and Hinata.

Hiashi's words interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at him. "You have to remember my son. To lose one life is better then to lose many lives.

If Po continued his plan, we would have fought tooth and nail to prevent them from getting Hinata into there hands. When you are clan head…you will constantly have to make decisions like this and they will not be easy."  
Hiashi frowned as an old memory ran through his mind. "There are days when I wish I could wash my hands of it all, move somewhere with my family and pretend the clan…even Konoha didn't exist."

With a smirk Hiashi looked at Naruto again and ruffled his hair. "But that is not for you to worry over now my son. What else is bothering you?"

Naruto looked down and scuffed his feet against the dojo floor. His feelings didn't seem so important now in the face of what Hiashi had told him, but he always told his father the truth when he asked…it just sometimes took a little longer to come out.

Hiashi seemed to know him very well. "Well…Hinata chan was invited to a birthday party..."

Hiashi immediately knew what was coming and frowned sadly. He had hoped at least some of the ninja trainees in the academy would not be negative to him in this respect. As he smiled at Naruto again he remembered children can forgive easily…adults couldn't, or in some cases wouldn't. "And you did not receive one." He said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Naruto nodded a bit glumly as he fidgeted with his hands. "I knew things would be like this…and I hoped I was wrong. But I'm also afraid of what will happen if Hinata goes to this party alone. We were told it was an all girl party, but I think we were lied to and they just didn't want me there."

Hiashi's eyes lit up in realization as he considered what Hinata would do or say at this party when she figured out Naruto really wasn't invited.

Hiashi considered telling Hinata to stay home, but to save face she had to go because she accepted the invitation.

With a sigh Hiashi rubbed his son's shoulder. "I am sorry Naruto-kun…" There was really not a whole lot Hiashi could say to him at that point…a blanket apology would be the best they could achieve in this instance.

As the silence began to feel drawn out, Hiashi perked up and smiled at Naruto. "Why don't we do this my son…I will ask Izumi-chan to accompany Hinata-chan to the party, and we will go out and look around the stores…and after we can get Ichiraku's!"

Naruto's face immediately became happy as he began to bounce in place. "Can we really daddy?"

Hiashi ruffled his son's hair and nodded. "Of course…it could be a men's day out…just the two of us."

With a big smile and thoughts of ramen noodles in his head the two of them went to get ready for dinner.

O

That Saturday Hiashi and Naruto did as they said. As Naruto pecked Hinata on the lips Hiashi squeezed Izumi, and where no one could see goosed her.

Izumi's face turned crimson but she bowed politely to Naruto and her husband. "I will see you tonight my lord." She said with emphasis on the word tonight.

Hiashi laughed as he kissed Hinata on the cheek and Naruto kissed Izumi. "Now don't you two have too much fun at this party." Hiashi intoned to both of his girls who laughed and waved them off and the day began much better then it ended.

O

Hinata frowned as she looked around the property and began to feel the stir of anger in her stomach as she saw all the boys that weren't supposed to be at this party.

The girl that gave her the invitation stood off closer to the house trying to appear smaller and unnoticeable as she caught site of Hinata.

Izumi seeing the storm about to hit put a restraining hand on Hinata's shoulder causing her to pause long enough for her to distract her. "Look Hinata-chan…they have a clown, and a carousel. Isn't that nice?"

Hinata turned, frown still in place until she saw the clown making balloon animals for the children, and she smiled in joy. "Mother can we get one?"

Izumi sighed inwardly and kept her smile in place. "Of course. Let us go over and see what he can make for us…but you have to be careful with it or it will pop."

Hinata nodded eagerly as she began to walk to the clown in as dignified a manner as she could when she really wanted to bound over there as fast as she could.

Izumi talked to the clown for a moment and he gave her a list of the different balloon creations he could make, when Hinata got a great idea. "Mother can we take one for Naruto-kun…too…?"

And slowly Hinata's face began to contort again as her gaze turned and locked on the birthday girl. Hinata quickly turned to her mother and smiled. "Why don't we go and give her the present we got for her? I know she will like it."

Izumi's smile faltered for a second before she squatted down in front of Hinata. "Hina-chan…I know you are probably upset that Naruto-kun wasn't invited, but you must be on your best behavior. Your father and the clan would be highly shamed if you did something to embarrass the family. I am angry over this too, but we must keep up appearances…please do not shame us?"

Hinata nodded slowly to her mother and she got an immense smile on her face. "Yes mother."

Izumi not liking the smile leaned closer to Hinata. "Promise me Hinata."

Hinata nodded and made the "Cross your heart hope to die" symbol on her chest. "I promise mother, I will be cordial, and carry myself as a woman of the Hyuga clan. I promise I won't be the cause of us fighting." Hinata then gave her mother a full face smile, eyes closed, teeth showing (anime style).

Izumi nodded slowly as she pat her daughter on the head. "Alright. Let us go and greet the birthday girl and her mother."

Hinata's smile returned to normal, as she and Izumi made their way over and the mother smiled at them as they approached. "Hello, welcome to our party, I am glad you were able to attend."

Hinata and Izumi both smiled and bowed at the waist to them. "It is our pleasure to be here." Izumi intoned politely. Hinata smiled at the girl and held up a present. "This is for you and happy birthday!" She said brightly. The girl hesitated to take it, as her face clouded up, but another girl calling her made her nod in relief and nod to the open door to the house. "Put it with the rest p..please."

Hinata nodded as she looked for permission from her mother who nodded to her.

Hinata practically skipped through the door and her smile grew bigger as she spied the small pile of presents.

She walked over to the pile and whispered. "Naru-kun…"

O

Izumi was not very happy at the moment as the pompous woman in front of her said the stupidest thing she thought possible. "I am relieved you did not bring the "other" child." While she wasn't brave enough to say what was really on her mind at this time, Izumi marveled at the gall this woman had.

Izumi took a deep breath before she spoke. "Pardon me? Do you refer to my son?"

The woman's face seemed to fall before she leaned closer and almost whispered. "Don't you know about him? Didn't your husband tell you before you adopted him?"

Izumi decided to play stupid to see how far this would go. "What do you mean?" She said a hint of surprise in her voice.  
The woman looked around to make sure there were no children nearby before she leaned closer and did whisper to Izumi. "My husband is on a mission right now, but he told me that the boy has the demon inside of him, your husband fought the council hard for the right to adopt him."

Izumi tried to look shocked, but she was having a hard time trying to maintain her composure. "You don't say? Why do you figure my husband would do that?"

The woman…obviously one of the village's busy bodies didn't hear Izumi's tone or else she might have shut up here and left it alone, but instead she got warmed up to her favorite subject…gossip. "Well I don't know for sure but from my husband and some of the other ladies who have privy to this knowledge it is said that the Hyuga have the means necessary to keep the demon in check…something about the Byakugan, but they have to sacrifice one of their children every full moon or they will lose the power to control it. Hehe. I guess it is good to be the wife of the clan head so your daughter doesn't have to be sacrificed huh? But it is sad you are marrying your daughter to it, but for the sake of the village I understand…you are a braver mother then I am."

Izumi was torn between laughing and slapping the woman silly. _What a preposterous story! Who makes up garage like this?_ Izumi thought as she covered her mouth with her hand and turned her head away from the woman, trying to better hide the incredulous smile that was trying to come out. How she would so like to turn this woman into a pile of ground meat, but her own past attitude made her realize how powerful a rumor really is in the wrong hands.

The woman, mistaking Izumi's reaction as sorrow or horror gently pat Izumi on the shoulder, who tried not to react badly, but she still flinched away from the woman's touch.  
"Please…you do not know me well enough to be that familiar with me."

The woman shook her head and apologized quickly. "Oh I am sorry! I forgot about the Hyuga taboo of being touched by outsiders."

Izumi blinked before she looked at her incredulously. "Pardon me?"

The woman nodded emphatically "It is totally understandable, all clans have their peculiar quirks…especially with a demon living under their roof."

Izumi's painted on smile vanished as her hand clenched and her voice lashed out in barely subdued anger. "If not for the scandal it would cause, I would rip your lying tongue out of your head and hand it to you. Hear me and understand…Naruto-kun is MY son. He is not a demon, he is not a monster, and the load of yak dung you just told me is heaped so high with lies I don't think you could uncover the truth even if I gave you a shovel and helped you dig."

The woman blinked in surprise before she made the mistake of opening her mouth. "I doubt everyone could be so wrong…and my husband would never lie to me. You are obviously a deluded fool who does not even know what goes on in her own house!"

Izumi laughed loud and derisively before she looked at the woman and shook her head in pity. "Obviously there is nothing in you worth redeeming. While most people could look at things and consider they are wrong, you do not have the common sense or the common decency to even entertain the idea that you are mistaken. I am a fool? Well I will tell you now if I am a fool for seeing the truth and loving a child that needed to be loved, then I am happy to be that fool! Naruto-kun is no demon, but you are a half wit!" Izumi took a deep breath and called for Hinata who was talking to a girl she didn't recognize. "I feel pity on you, because if brains where worth money you would not have two yen to rub together."

The woman's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally was able to get sound to come out. "Why…why I…I think you should leave my property right now! I have never felt so insulted in all of my life! My husband will hear of this when he gets home and then we will see who is at a loss for words!"

As Hinata came up and stood next to her mother, Izumi smiled sweetly as she calmly pressed her left hand, palm facing inward to her hip, then placed her right hand in the same position on top of her left hand, right arm crossing over the front of her body. "I see." She said before in one motion Izumi and Hinata both bowed to the lady of the house and Izumi said in a voice just loud enough for the other woman to hear. "From a woman who is truly a baka, who could not find her denbu with both hands…I am sure you will be the one who is at a loss again."

The woman turned and stormed into the house as Izumi and Hinata turned as one and departed the premises.

But as if those fireworks were not enough…the child in question, who's only crime was to be forced by her twisted mother to not invite a boy who she had no problems with, discovered that Hinata was indeed spiteful and had the capacity to be mean.

As she opened the first present which was the one Hinata had given her, the tinkling of broken glass greeted her. The present which was a glass figurine, was unrecognizable.

Not too worried she opened the next one, and found a broken bubble gum machine…somehow this one had gotten smashed also.

The girls face fell further and further with growing depression that each and every present had been destroyed in the same manner, some shattered beyond recognition.

After the last box was opened the girl ran to her room crying, and would not come out no matter how her mother tried to coax her.

Izumi was still very angry over the mother's words…if she wasn't she would have realized Hinata still wore that same smile she had when she promised she wouldn't touch the other girl.

The incident was indeed reported to Hiashi later, but he asked the woman's husband one simple question. "Did you see my wife or my child do this thing?"

The man frowned but shook his head. "No."

Hiashi nodded curtly. "Then did anyone see my daughter or wife do this thing?"

The man's face fell even further. "No."

Hiashi frowned as he looked at the man and Hizashi was having a hard time not laughing. "Then why are you here? Surely you have better things to do then waste my time with false accusations."

"Well your wife did insult my wife on our property, honor decrees there should be some form of restitution…"

But Hiashi stopped the man in mid sentence and asked a question that made the nin's face go pale. "What do you think of my son?"

The man's face looked as if it would fall off as he began to stammer, but Hiashi smirked as he nodded. "Then you and I have nothing further to discuss…now if you will excuse us, we have to prepare for the next full moon." He said as sarcastically as he could which did make Hizashi snicker. As Hiashi left the room his brother looked at the man's blushing face and shook his head before muttering. "For a Konoha nin…you are truly pathetic. Please show yourself out."

Hizashi curtly turned his back on the man, a very disrespectful dismissal. The nin turned and walked out wondering how he was going to explain this to his over bearing wife.

**Present**

Well on this particular day, neither expected the visitor or what would happen next.

"Excuse me, Hinata-san, Naruto-san…may I please have a moment of your time?"

Both children looked startled before Hinata started to feel the flare of anger.

Ino stood there, both hands folded in front of her, an envelope in her hand, looking very contrite.

Hinata's voice was barely restrained anger as she answered her. "What do you want Yamanaka?"

Ino flinched slightly but nodded in acceptance of Hinata's anger. "Please…this is important, and when I am done you can do as you wish."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto's hand on hers made her pause long enough for Naruto to get a word in edgewise. "We will grant you that Ino. What is it you wish to say?"

Ino smiled then knelt on the floor in front of them…going completely forward until her forehead touched the tile. After a few seconds she leaned back up in a stiff back posture, eyes staring at the floor. "I know I don't deserve it…but I ask because I do not want us to be enemies any more. Gomen Hinata-san, Gomen Naruto-san. My lack of knowledge of what I was doing, and my own vanity made me do something very stupid. I am lower then the lowest thing in this world, and I would do anything you ask if we could start over again…and I can make up for my terrible judgment."

Hinata hmphed as she looked down at the girl, but Naruto squeezed her hand making her look at him. With a smile he gave Hinata a slight tug, and she immediately slid her chair around so she was next to Naruto. Naruto blew a kiss at her, causing Hinata to blush and cuddle closer to him before he turned to Ino. With a gesture of his head, Naruto talked in a neutral voice. "Please sit down Ino."

Ino stood slowly and gingerly sat in the chair in front of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was a little peeved by the girl's proximity, but followed Naruto's lead. "Ino…I do not offer or guarantee anything. What you did was unforgivable under normal circumstances and another ninja would have been put to death for treason…but let me ask you…did you truly not know what Mika and his father planned?"

Hinata's eyes focused completely on Ino and her hand tightened in Naruto's before Ino looked up, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "No I didn't. Mika had told me that he wanted to get you back for him having to stay after school for the prank he played on you. If I had known I would have gone straight to the hokage. I know that doesn't make what I did right, but I truly am sorry."

Hinata grumbled before sucked her teeth in disgust. "You are lucky my koishii has a softer heart then I do. I still think you should have suffered for it…and Neji still remembers you interfering with his match."

Ino's eyes flashed for a moment before she turned her eyes down again. "I have suffered." And she told them how she was punished for what she had done.

Hinata scoffed at first, but Naruto leaned over and whispered to her. "Have pity Hinata-chan…do you remember when mother Izumi switched you? Imagine getting that two times a day for a week."

Hinata's hand went instinctively to her backside as she looked at Naruto then back at Ino and nodded slightly. "Ok…I understand that. But you have to prove to me that you have changed Ino. I will be polite to you, but I will also be watching you, and one sign of betrayal no matter how slight…"

Hinata's index finger came down on a knot in the table, knocking it out and leaving an almost perfect circle where her finger had struck.

Ino swallowed hard and nodded. "Hai…I understand…but I am sincere, I won't do anything against either of you again. I had a lot of time to think and I realized that if someone had done that to me even on accident, I would feel the exact same way. I promise, I won't betray either of you."

Naruto nodded and Hinata did as well, but she made a note in her mind to make sure Ino does not have a second where she isn't watching her.

Ino stood and bowed at the waist to both of them before she handed Naruto the envelope to him.

Naruto took it and looked at it. On the front it read, "Hyuga Family" in simple letters.

Ino seemed a little like her old self now, bouncing on her toes a little as she waited for him to open the envelope.  
Hinata tried not to, but she glared at Ino before Naruto opened the envelope.

Inside was a card with a picture of a lovely bouquet of flowers. This was no ordinary picture. It was a hologram and when you tilted it a humming bird would appear, feeding from the flowers.

Hinata made a sound of appreciation as she liked to watch the humming birds in the garden, and even Naruto thought it was pretty cool.

When he opened the card though, his face went blank and Hinata's eyes hardened slightly.

The card wasn't an apology or anything either anticipated…it was an invitation to Ino's birthday party.

(I have no clue when Ino's birthday really is, but for the sake of the story at this time it is in February).

O

Hiashi sipped lightly at his tea as he read over a few reports on the Hyuga financial accounts. The clan and his family had recouped its expenditures and was once again comfortably in the green as he had heard a few people say in the past.

Peace had settled in so it seemed, and nothing was looming its ugly head on the horizon.

Hiashi actually for once, without his wife or children trying to tickle him, smiled a genuine happy smile.

A knock on the door made him blink, and he composed his face before he called out. "Come in."

Hizashi walked in and smiled at his brother, making Hiashi break into a grin as well. "Hello my brother."

Hiashi gestured to the pillow across from him and nodded. "Good afternoon brother…what brings you to bug the lord of the manor?"

Hizashi rolled his eyes before he straightened himself. "I wanted to talk to you about Hinata and Naruto's progress in their training."

Hiashi straightened up before he poured his brother a cup of tea. "Ah excellent, I was wondering when you would come by. How have their lessons gone with you?"

Hizashi frowned for a moment. "Well I have both good and bad news. The good first so as to make you happy immediately."

Hiashi nodded as he sipped his tea again. "Excellent. What are my children up to now?"

Hizashi reached into his shirt and pulled out a strangely familiar little orange book and sat it on the table before reaching back into his shirt and pulling out a note pad and placing the orange book back in his shirt. Hiashi let out a held breath which caused Hizashi to look at him with a curious expression. "Never mind…I thought you were going to tell me that you had turned them and they were writing porn now."

Hizashi shook his head with a snicker. "No not at all…I like my ass without your foot in it thank you."

Hiashi smirked but held his laugh back as his brother began reading from the note pad. "Well Hinata and Naruto are both way ahead of schedule in their learning. In fact I taught Naruto something that perhaps I shouldn't have because it is so chakra consuming. I think once he becomes more experienced in its use he will be very impressive." Hiashi frowned as he considered some of the jutsus in the Hyuga clan vault and realized there were to many for him to try and guess at it. "Which one would that be?"

Hizashi grinned at him but it looked a bit nervous. "The kage bunshin no jutsu…shadow clones. While I understand it is very dangerous if he over dose it…I put him on a promise of moderation…no more then four per day until he gets older and can control it better."

Hiashi looked very serious for a moment, making Hizashi worried until he smiled and nodded to him. "Acceptable as long as he adheres to the condition you set. Continue brother."

Hizashi nodded before a thought came to him. "Oh and if he shows it to you, try and act surprised, he really wants you to be proud of him once he perfects it."

Hiashi nodded as he had already thought that himself…_Naruto's confidence seemed to be lagging lately, questioning a lot of things he should need no advice on…I will have to address this and see if I can boost his confidence up._ He thought as his brother read his from his notepad.

Hizashi grinned as he looked down at the open page. Hiashi had taken it better then he thought he would…but knew he would probably get his butt kicked anyway their next spar.

"Hinata is surprising me immensely. She has even taken one of our older jutsu that was removed from the gentle fist and improved it to the point that I would seriously consider adding it back in." Hiashi nodded with a smirk. "You refer to the disrupting hand…yes I agree…but we will have to demonstrate it to the clan heads.

Hizashi nodded once before he continued, that would be another bridge to cross in later days. "She soaks up the teachings like a sponge and I am having trouble keeping up with her. Hinata learns and is able to do things as fast as I can teach her…which brings me to the bad news."

Hiashi nodded as he leaned forward. "Go on."

Hizashi frowned before he looked up at his brother. "I don't know what is going on, but Hinata's power seems to be growing, while Naruto's has stopped. His chakra coils are still much larger then a normal eight year old, but they have not moved at all in months. Hinata's on the other hand have grown to a ridiculous level for her age and I would put her almost at high chunin, maybe low Jonin level. But that in itself is the problem."

Hiashi looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "You think her coils will grow beyond her body's ability to control then collapse in on itself."

Hizashi nodded. "It is rare, but we have never seen anyone's coils grow like this before. Only once, and that was done through an overdose of soldier pills…but that was completely different then this. At the rate her coils are growing, it could be as soon as a month before it becomes catastrophic."

Hiashi frowned as he took a deep breath and sighed. "And just when I thought things were going well…" He muttered.

O

Next episode: even more changes…


	20. Chapter 20

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 20**

Naruto frowned as he sat on their bed. Things had begun to change between him and Hinata…and not in a good way.

Hinata had seemed to become more secretive…hiding things from him, and telling him not to worry about it.

For starters, Hinata would not let him in the bathroom with her anymore.

Then, she started wearing a t-shirt and panties to bed.

*Authors note:(And if any of you start singing that song "T-shirt and My Panties on" so help me I will find you and beat the crap out of you with a zucchini…I MEAN IT!!)

No longer did they undress each other, or in front of each other, and Naruto didn't give her rubdowns like he used to…Hinata would always go to the house masseuse.

She still kissed him, and once in a while they would hug…but something had definitely changed with her, and it was starting to make him doubt himself more and more.

He was faltering in practice, and now he was having trouble getting his stances right.

Hiashi seemed very patient…but Naruto could swear he could feel disappointment in his father's eyes.

Naruto really didn't understand.

He still told her and shared everything with her…but Hinata seemed so secretive now that he started to feel he had somehow lost her love or was losing it.

He thought he knew where things had started to change and began to regret the things that had happened and the things he had said.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Hinata were dressed nicely and ready to go. Even Neji looked impressive in his formal Kimono.

It was supposed to be a birthday party…but you couldn't tell the Hyuga's that. They had to present themselves a certain way no matter the occasion or the personnel that would attend.

Naruto and Hinata both matched once again…and Neji had actually paid them a great respect. When he and his father had returned from the store with the new Kimono Hiashi couldn't help but smile in pride.

Neji had picked a kimono with colors that complimented both Hinata and Naruto. The Kimono was a sky blue, but the sash securing it and the shirt he wore underneath were both lavender in color.

When asked why, Neji smiled and bowed to Hiashi. "Hinata and Naruto are not just my friends, they are family, and everyone should know that. I am proud to be related to them both, and I look forward to the day when I take my father's place as the bearer of the family honor!"

Hizashi beamed with pride, and Hiashi couldn't help but have the proverbial "Shit eating grin".

Naruto and Hinata were both surprised by his choice of colors…but they both hugged Neji with obvious affection, and Izumi gushed all over him, a few tears in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you Neji-kun! You do the family a great honor."

Neji smiled with a slight blush under his eyes but bowed politely to Izumi after she finally let him go with Hiashi's coaxing.

Hiashi then turned and with a look of mischief said to Hizashi,

"We will have your son back tonight my brother…if you behave maybe I will bring you a balloon and a piece of cake."

Hizashi rolled his eyes for a second then looked around quickly and winked at Naruto and Hinata who giggled. They knew something was up.

Hizashi jumped in the air towards Hiashi, causing Hiashi to catch him in his arms with wide eyes.

With a huge grin Hizashi looked at his brother and in a loud voice asked. "Honest and for true Onii-san?" Showing off big anime eyes.

Hiashi blushed as his wife and the three children laughed at the reversal of the joke before he dropped his brother on his butt, grumbling about stupid siblings.

Hizashi climbed to his feet with a laugh before Hiashi clapped him on the shoulder and the small group walked out the front door and climbed into the carriage.

O

The party was very nice…almost extravagant with the decorations and the on hand attractions for the children. A jumping balloon, two clowns, one making balloon animals the other doing slight of hand magic tricks to impress the children, a pony, (which was an incredible sight to the children and some of the parents, because horses were not native to this region) a carousel, and a buffet table that had every known treat known to children everywhere.

Most of the guests gawked at the display of food, and the parents knew for a fact that there would have to be plenty of stomach medicine to go around tonight.

Hinata and Naruto looked around in surprise and excitement as they pointed to everything.

Neji tried to remain aloof, but broke down and smiled big when he saw the jumping balloon and his eyes stared longingly at it.

Before anyone could move any further, Ino and her father walked up and both bowed to the Hyuga family.

Inoichi straightened and nodded to both Izumi and Hiashi. "Arigato Hyuga-sama…you have done us great honor by attending our humble party."

Hiashi almost smirked as he nodded in return. "We are thankful for your invitation for us to attend."

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji bowed to Ino and her father before they rose again, and Neji spoke for all three. "We are very pleased to be here today and to wish our _schoolmate_, a happy birthday."

Ino flinched slightly at the hard edge to Neji's voice towards the end of his statement, but then smiled graciously. "I am so very glad that you decided to attend. Thank you for your consideration." She said so formally that anyone who knew her would say this had to be her evil twin.

Inoichi looked at the children's clothes and frowned slightly. "I…understand the need to be formal, but it would be alright for the children to dress casual so that they may play with the others. You did not have to bring them as if they were attending a wedding or fancy gathering."

Hiashi did smirk at this as Izumi held up a bag and smiled beautifully. "When we attend a function such as this, we dress as our station demands until formality has been met, but we are not so snobbish we will not let our children enjoy themselves Inoichi-san, if you have a place where they can change?"

Inoichi let out a hearty laugh and nodded to her before he looked at his daughter. "Ino…show them to the bathroom so they may be more comfortable?"

Ino grinned and nodded to the three as Naruto took the bag from Izumi and they followed her towards the house.

O

Inoichi was still smiling until the children had entered the house before he turned to Izumi and Hiashi again. "I know you are uncomfortable with this because of what our daughter did…but I assure you, she has changed her attitude, and there will be no further problems from her."

Hiashi kept his face neutral as he nodded. "I am giving your daughter a chance to prove herself. I do not like what she did…no one would, but I will give her a chance to show us she is a different person, and will not harm my children again."

Inoichi nodded as he thought for a moment before smiling at them again and spoke in an embarrassed tone. "Um…I will be honest here. What you just witnessed from me and my daughter in front of your children is the most civilized I am when it comes to court protocol. I make no apologies. I am a hard working ninja, and bowing and scrapping to someone is not my style. If you can overlook some of my more…uncivilized behavior I would appreciate it."

Izumi frowned but Hiashi's hand on her shoulder made her pause as he stepped in. "Inoichi-san…I wasn't always the Hyuga lord, and to be honest with you it took me many years of practice to become…stuck up. Neither my brother nor I were born with a silver spoon…up our asses so I do not mind being casual as long as it does not cause a scandal."

Izumi gasped and blushed and Hiashi nodded his head to her. "Gomen my wife." He muttered as Inoichi grinned at him. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that! I was worried that you would sit and scowl at the children running and playing…they do tend to be noisy and a little unruly. Maybe you and your wife could sit down and chat with me and mine on occasion?"

Hiashi nodded as well as Izumi. "We can today if we can have somewhat privacy from the children's presence. Voices carry and children tend to hear more then they are supposed to."

Inoichi nodded as he gestured to where his wife was prepping a table away from where the children would be eating. "That's already been arranged. Please?" He said, and Hiashi turned, guiding Izumi by her elbow to the proffered table.

O

Ino bounced from foot to foot in anticipation and a little anxiety. Hinata stood near the bathroom door and watched her carefully as Naruto changed his clothes.  
Hinata was sure Ino was going to try something…she could feel it in her bones, and she couldn't wait to beat the stuffing out of her when she did.

Neji…was a little better off. He was not openly hostile to Ino, but he was not very friendly either.

Ino tried to talk to them both, but they only gave cursory answers, or in Hinata's case grunted in response. Ino was trying her best, but it seemed they did not want to try at all.

_Maybe Naruto will talk to me…he seems the nicest of the three of them._ She thought as after a small eternity the bathroom door finally opened and Naruto stepped out.

He was wearing a pair of green shorts, and a lighter green colored shirt. He smiled as he gestured to the bathroom, but neither Neji nor Hinata would budge an inch. It seemed they both wanted to stay and watch Ino for treachery.

Naruto grumped before he smacked Neji playfully on the arm. "Just go Neji-Itoko…I'm sure Ino isn't going to try and hurt me with Hinata-chan here."

Neji hesitated for a second then nodded reluctantly. "Alright Naruto. I will be done quickly."

Naruto smirked as Neji stepped into the bathroom and gazed out at them one last time before he shut the door.

Hinata had not even blinked during this, as if thinking if she did she might open her eyes and see Ino choking her koishii.

Naruto took a deep breath then let it out with a sigh. It might be a long time before they trusted Ino enough where he could be left alone with her. _Geez it's not like I can't defend myself. _He thought in frustration.

Ino watched as it all happened and sighed to herself at the interaction between Neji and Naruto. She realized trust would be a little long in coming, but she had at least hoped for conversation.

Now was the time to try Naruto and see if he was just as stone walled as the other two.

"You know I asked my parents for a simple party…but my dad insisted on it being impressive. I would have been happy with just a cake and my friends…well and presents too." She said and hoped he would respond to her at least in more words then just one.

Naruto looked at her then smirked. "My mother says it is a parents right to give the children what they want, but also to spoil them if they can."

Ino smiled and nodded. "My dad said something similar! I think it's just an excuse for them to be all gushy and lovey dovey…which drives me crazy sometimes, but it's nice because it makes me feel loved. Oh…a lot of the other kids from class will be here too, including Sakura." _I hope Sasuke-Kun comes too_. She thought to herself for a second before she continued. "Forehead girl isn't a bad person, she's just really bossy sometimes ya know?"

Naruto nodded as he thought about the only two encounters he had with Sakura. Neither was pleasant and they definitely didn't show him a good side of her. He would have to watch her more to see just what was what. "Well I am not mad at her or anything, but she needs to learn to not hit first then ask questions."

Ino grinned and nodded. "You're right of course…but I don't see that happening anytime soon." Ino seemed to backtrack to get on a better subject. "My mom says it's ok to get angry, but you shouldn't take it out on others unless they started it. My dad thinks the same…so I try to be like them…especially now.

Naruto nodded in response as he thought of his parents.

Mother Izumi always fussing over him, and the pride his father shows whenever they spar or he trains him. Naruto's eyes lost focus for a second and he smiled before he looked back at her. "Yeah…Our parents are really cool. If daddy hadn't adopted me…I'm not sure what would have happened…so I know what you mean."

Ino was indeed happier now, but Hinata on the other hand was glaring at Ino, and looking at Naruto with a worried expression. _What is he doing? She is mean and evil! Why is he being so friendly to her?_ Hinata couldn't understand what was going on, but she did not like it one bit, and would definitely have words with Naruto when she got the chance.

After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and Neji came out dressed in the normal Hyuga robes, but with sneakers on instead of sandals. "You may use it now Hinata-Itoko."

Hinata nodded once curtly before she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Neji listened for a few minutes to Ino and Naruto exchange pleasantries then shrugged. It seemed Naruto was willing to try and communicate with her, and he and Hinata had been wronged the most by her. Plus Neji knew well Naruto's character. _Perhaps I can try and talk with her as well._ _Hinata obviously does not like her, but that is to be expected I suppose. If she had almost betrayed me in that manner I would have trouble believing her too. _Neji almost shrugged outwardly before he took a deep breath and entered the conversation, doing his best to be neutral without being cold to her.

Ino had interfered with his match, but he would see where her attitude lay before he condemned her forever.

O

Hinata could still hear Ino and Naruto chattering away, and now Neji seemed to be joining in!

What were they thinking?

Hinata's frown deepened as her mind ran in circles. It was almost like a betrayal to her.

This girl almost destroyed Naruto and her relationship, almost destroyed her life, and now Neji and Naruto…her betrothed was laughing and talking with her like they were old friends.

Hinata wasn't sure, but maybe this was another aspect of Ino's families jutsu…maybe she was so adept at it hand signs were not necessary.

_She's trying to win them over to her side…to get them to forgive her for what she did_! Hinata thought to herself in outrage.

_Well I'll put a stop to that!_

Hinata quickly pulled on her casual clothes and tied her shoes before she put her kimono and sandals in the bag, stuffing everything angrily into it.

She wasn't sure what she would do yet, but she would bide her time, and then she would derail Ino's attempt at brainwashing her fiancé and cousin. _They will understand…I will make them understand._ She thought as she flung open the door to the bathroom, knocking it out of place on its track.

O

Inoichi frowned as they talked quietly…children shouting and giggling all around them. "So she actually had the nerve to tell you these things to your face?"

He asked Izumi incredulously.

Izumi nodded with a smile as Inoichi's wife poured tea for all of them. "Yes it seemed that she had lost all leave of her senses. The more she talked, the more outrageous her stories became until I just couldn't take it anymore…and insulting my son to my face…that was when I lost all respect and all patience for the woman."

Inoichi's wife shook her head as she sipped her tea. "You have more patience then I do. If she had made some innuendo about Ino or Inoichi I would have hit her with a flower pot…but as a rule I try not to listen to rumors. She would come in the flower shop once in a while and try to strike up a conversation, and as soon as she started talking about another family I would suddenly have to get back to work!"

Izumi laughed and nodded to her. "Yes, much better then standing there and taking it. Kami it is nice to find someone else who does not spread gossip."

Hiashi nodded as well as he placed his cup back on the table. "Indeed. I wish more were as open minded as you two." For a moment Hiashi toyed with his cup before he looked up at Inoichi again. "It has not been easy being one of the sole supporters of my son…and I would not change anything about it, but I wish he could have had more people to care about his welfare when he needed it.

Inoichi nodded as he put his cup down as well. "I agree. I had talked to my wife about it originally, and we were going to take him in if he ever appeared again…but then later you made your petition to adopt him, and we waited to see what would be the outcome of that." Inoichi took his wife's hand and smiled at her. "I don't think we would have succeeded…but we were going to try. I mean…if the Hyuga clan could not do it, what chance did we have with just the three of us trying?"

Hiashi smiled and so did Izumi as she placed her hand atop Hiashi's in an uncharacteristic display of affection. "I was not so open minded at first I am ashamed to say. I too had let rumors and the words of others influence my thoughts until I was terrified of the very thought of him being under the same roof with us." Izumi looked at her husband and he smiled softly at her as he pat her hand with his free hand. "But it took my husband's ire, and the honest and heartfelt words of that same child to make me realize how wrong I was…and I will be eternally grateful that I finally opened my eyes."  
Both of the Yamanaka's smiled at her before she continued. "Naruto is a true treasure. He does everything with his heart, and is earnest and thoughtful. To have survived as he has and still turned out so wonderful is a true miracle from Kami herself. My son is dearly loved by us and the rest of the clan, and we all support him as such. Naruto-kun is a Hyuga."

Hiashi's heart swelled with pride as he leaned over and pecked his wife on the cheek, eliciting a few exclamations of "Ewww!" from some of the boys that had looked in their direction, much to the fours enjoyment, even if Izumi blushed lightly.

Inoichi realized that what they had shared with him and his wife was a deep secret, and he was honored that they would do this, so he in turn he revealed a truth to them.

"You know…I know Ino did something really wrong, but she is trying to show she has repented." Before Hiashi could talk Inoichi raised a hand, stopping him. "Wait please, there is more and this is important."

Hiashi nodded as Inoichi took a deep breath and continued. "You know Ino offered to be their servant and you refused but I understand why. But also, Ino begged me to approach you first about the party."

At Hiashi's raised eyebrow, Inoichi continued. "When we discussed with her about her birthday party, and what she might want as a present…she told us that if Hinata and Naruto wouldn't come, then she didn't want a party…because she didn't deserve it."

Izumi blinked in surprise and Inoichi's wife nodded. "It's true. When I asked her what she might want as a present, she said she wanted, and I quote, "Naruto and Hinata to forgive me so we can be friends."

Inoichi sniffed for a second, and Hiashi could see the moistness in the corner of his eyes. "I know not much is known about our jutsu and techniques…but one of my jutsus allows me to go into a persons mind and read their inner most thoughts…wants, dreams, and hopes, everything that has passed through the persons mind. Well when Ino slept I looked into her mind, and I saw such sorrow, and anguish over what she did, and the sincerity to make up for it that I made a decision that if Hinata and Naruto didn't come to the party, then I would have approached you, and begged if I had to."

Hiashi nodded thoughtfully as he stared at the man and wife in front of him, hiding his surprise behind his clan head facade. This was more then he thought would happen. _Perhaps the child needs just needed to know what she did was wrong. I will ponder this._

After a few seconds Hiashi nodded again. "You and I are much alike Inoichi-san. There is much I would do for my children and I see there is the same conviction in you for your child. I think we as parents can put aside what happened and not have to speak of it again."

Inoichi bowed his head to Hiashi with a smile, but before he could speak, a commotion rose up from the other side of the house. Looking over Hiashi felt before he saw a dark aura rise from across the yard and rose to his feet in alarm.

O

Ino blinked in surprise as the bathroom door banged against the door frame. As Hinata stepped out, a feigned look of surprise on her face as she exclaimed loudly, "Oops! I guess I pushed it to hard."

Naruto and Neji blinked at Hinata, but Ino covered her surprise quickly. "Oh…that's ok. That door gives us trouble sometimes. My dad will fix it later."

Hinata nodded with a slight frown, but then bounced over and gripped Naruto's arm hard, holding it against her chest. "Naruto-kun…what do you want to do first?"

Naruto recovered from his surprise and smiled at Hinata. "Oh Ino was telling us about the pony outside! I really would like to touch it…she says its hair is fine like silk!"

Hinata frowned as he spoke **her** name in such a friendly manner but nodded to him. "Alright then. Let us go see this pony."

Ino smiled at them as a whole then skipped out the back door of the house as they followed her at a light jog.

When they got there Naruto stared in wonder at it. He had only seen a horse in pictures and this was the first live one he had ever seen let alone been near.

A man stood there, holding the bridal so the pony would stay still, and Naruto reached out tentatively to touch it. When the horse turned its head to nip at his hand he pulled his hand back quickly with a squeak of surprise. "It tried to bite me!"

Ino giggled before she reached over and pat the horse on the side of its face. "You have to reach around to where it can see your hand. If it doesn't, it'll think you're giving it food and try to get it. They can't see straight in front of them, only from the sides."

Naruto blinked as he absorbed that. He never heard that before but he still wanted to touch it, so he reached out and tried again, but again the horse went after his hand with its mouth.

Naruto looked crestfallen, until Ino reached over and took his hand and was going to show him how to do it. Hinata had other ideas.

Not liking this at all Hinata smacked Ino's hand away with a snarl. "He does not need you to touch him!"

Ino frowned but nodded as she blushed, obviously chastised. "Gomen. I won't touch him again."

Hinata nodded curtly at her, and Naruto tried not to look startled by Hinata's reaction. Neji frowned, but he had anticipated something like this happening. _Honestly…Naruto is so clueless sometimes. _He thought as he shook his head.

Ino showed Naruto in slow motion how to move his hand so the horse would see it as he came closer. When the horse didn't try and get his hand, but let him touch its face Naruto grinned widely before he looked at Hinata. "It is really soft! It almost feels like momma's…"

Was as far as he got before Hinata's elbow found his side and he hastily finished. "Momma's hair. Mother Izumi takes very good care of her hair."

Neji shook his head. Hinata glared at Naruto before Neji turned and walked towards the jumping balloon. _So clueless._ He thought as he neared the object of his desire.

Ino…not noticing the slip grinned at Naruto. "Wow…my mom's hair is nowhere near as soft as this. My mom is great with flowers, but not so great with hair I guess."

Ino giggled and Naruto smiled as he continued to pet the horse.

Hinata frowned at Naruto before she too reached out to touch the horses head.

Upon contact she realized Naruto was right, the hair did feel like momma's fur…although her fur was softer still then the creatures in front of her.

Hinata turned and grinned at Naruto in joy. "It feels so soft and gentle."

After a few pats though, her thoughts and smile were interrupted by another voice, and its tone was not very nice.

"Ino…why did you invite Naruto-baka to your party? Did you want him to pee on your presents?"

Ino frowned at the same time as Naruto and Hinata as they turned to see Kiba approach a grin on his face. "You know he probably needs to wear diapers!"

Hinata almost growled but Ino lashed out before she could. "Shut up Kiba! He has just as much right to be here as you do!" As an after thought Ino frowned at him. "Besides you know that it was Mika's fault that it happened!"

Naruto looked from Kiba to Ino, not sure who to stay focused on, but pleasantly surprised that Ino stood up for him. If only he had noticed someone else's reaction as well.

Kiba frowned as he looked surprised at Ino. "Huh? I thought you didn't like Naruto!"

Ino shook her head as Hinata now had trouble focusing on who to listen too. Since she was now angry at both, she kept looking back and forth trying to determine who would get hit first. No one noticed that her eyes had obviously darkened.

Ino oblivious to Hinata barreled on at Kiba, her anger obviously climbing as well. "That was before. I know he is nice now…and you should be too!"

Kiba frowned before he shrugged. "Whatever." But his look strayed to Hinata and he got a weird smile on his face. "But I might change my mind if she held my hand for a while. I mean why hold the hand of a loser when she could hold my hand?"

Kiba puffed his chest out, what little bit of it that was there and gave Hinata his best grin. Hinata's frown deepened, but before she could say anything, Ino came over and kicked Kiba soundly in the shin, making him howl in pain.

As he fell over whining about the pain Ino frowned down at him. "Don't talk about them like that! You're stupid if you think she would like you when she loves Naruto. If you do it again I'm gonna kick you again, but harder!"

Kiba climbed shakily to his feet, tears in his eyes as he hobbled away from them. Ino had a triumphant look on her face, just as Hinata grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, jabbing a finger in her chest.

Seeing Ino's defense of Naruto set Hinata's blood boiling. _This was it. Ino probably set this up with Kiba to get their guard down!_ She thought as she verbally lashed out at the girl.

"He doesn't need your protection…We don't need your protection! I could have handled everything without your help!" Hinata, already upset over what she saw as Ino's pandering to impress Naruto began to tremble in rage. What started as petty jealousy and worry quickly transformed into something much more dangerous.

Ino's face fell and she took a step back from Hinata, but it was too late for that as Hinata's eyes turned completely black, and Ino whimpered in fear as the black aura began to rise around her. "I..I didn't…" She stammered.

Hinata's hand drew back palm flattened, facing Ino and wisps of energy dancing around her fingers, just as Naruto grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulled her back and away from Ino. "Hina-chan, calm down! What is wrong with you? She didn't do anything!"

Hinata growled, but held herself still so she wouldn't hurt Naruto. "Let me go Naru-kun…she has to know her place!"  
Naruto only tightened his grip, which to him seemed rather feeble compared to the strength he felt Hinata holding back. "No Hina-chan…don't you see? She is trying to be a friend to us! She wants us to be friends and I believe her!"

Neji came running over a deeply etched frown on his face. "What happened what is going on?"

Naruto ignored him for the moment as he leaned in closer and whispered in Hinata's ear. "Please Hina-chan…don't do this, don't hurt her for trying to be our friend."

Hinata growled without looking at Naruto. "She is only trying to trick us again! Now she is trying to turn you against me!"

Naruto blinked in confusion and quickly kissed Hinata's cheek. "No Hime…I think your wrong…please hime, calm down."

Hinata took a deep breath, than another, than finally another and the aura began to fade as the feel of his lips and his words began to clear her head.

Naruto feeling her relax loosened his grip. But while in the past Naruto could calm her down quickly with a look or a term of endearment, as soon as she began to calm, anger flared up in her again when her eyes dropped to Ino, still standing there…but someone was stopping her from getting to the source of her anger.

In the red haze of anger, Hinata lost focus on what was going on.

With a quick elbow, she nailed Naruto in the solar plexus, knocking the air from him!

Naruto staggered back, arms completely releasing Hinata and gripping his stomach in pain, and shock. Hinata's blow was nowhere near what she could have delivered, but Naruto felt as if he took a sledgehammer to his stomach. As Naruto wobbled backwards trying desperately to catch his breath Hinata turned on him, an angry hurt look on her face. "I will not let you stop me from saving my relationship with Naruto-kun!"  
Naruto shook his head weakly, tears of pain in his eyes as he looked up at her. "No…" He gasped as Neji tried to hold him up. "Hina-chan…" he gasped, but he couldn't get the words out around the pain he was in.

Hinata's face was unchanged; in fact the aura began to climb around her again before a commanding voice carried across to her.

"HINATA!"

Hinata's head snapped around and the forms of Hiashi and Izumi striding towards her made her pause.

It didn't take long for her father to reach her, and he immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Naruto and the crowd that was beginning to gather.

In a firm but quiet voice Hiashi assaulted Hinata as he pulled her along. "What do you think you are doing? Have you lost all of your senses?"

Hinata blinked as she looked at her father, wondering why he seemed so angry. "I..I am protecting what is mine."

This was said with some confusion as she didn't understand her father's ire.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Hiashi stepped aside so she could see again. "Do you protect what is yours by hurting it? Do you protect what is yours by not trusting it? We have taught you better then that Hinata!"

Hinata blinked still confused as she took in Naruto, leaning heavily against Neji, still gasping for air. She could clearly see the pain etched on his face, and the shock in his eyes as she began to think about what she had just done.

After a few seconds Hinata shook her head and looked at her father and now Izumi who had also walked up. "I..I don't understand…I..I didn't want…I couldn't…"

Hiashi took his daughter's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "You struck Naruto…you struck your loved one! He is in pain because of what you did…why did you hit him? Why?"

Hinata blinked at her father, and the aura seemed to fold in on itself. Nothing else was said. Eventually Hinata's eyes returned to normal…but there was something distinctly different about this reversal.

Hinata looked at Naruto as her father released her and she nodded her head at him before she went over and apologized, but it seemed wooden, almost emotionless. It was almost like she didn't understand what was going on or why…all she knew was she had hit Naruto somehow and their father was angry with her.

While there was a hint of sadness in her eyes…it was nothing like in previous times.

The possibility that her confusion was stronger then her other emotions was a possibility, but now one knew for sure…not even Hinata.

Hiashi and Izumi looked at each other, and when Inoichi and his wife tried to find out if everything was ok…they merely nodded, but the rest of the time they were at the Yamanaka's house, Hinata stayed pensive and at her mother's side, and she didn't talk to anyone the rest of the night…not even Naruto.

**Present**

That was a little over a month ago, and Naruto was completely torn.

He and Neji would talk, but the conversation never strayed to Hinata or her strange behavior.  
Even walking to school or returning home, she wouldn't hold his hand anymore. Naruto was unsure when it originally happened, it just did one day.

Naruto tried talking to her, Mother Izumi, daddy about what was going on…but his parents didn't have any answers, and Hinata's answers were both short, concise, or made no sense to him at all.

Naruto no longer knew what to do.

As he sat on the bed on the verge of crying for the third time that day, Hinata opened the bathroom door and came out into the bedroom.

She was dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe, and was drying her hair with a towel as she approached the bed.

The site of her made Naruto bite his lip and turn his head away from her, so she wouldn't see him acting like a baby.

He was too big to cry…_big boys don't cry!_ He screamed at himself in his mind as he fought down his sorrow.

"I..I'm finished Naruto-kun…you can use it now."

Naruto grunted and nodded before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Neither looked at each other as he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

O

Hinata was so very ashamed of herself.

She saw the look on Naruto's face, and was sure the sight of her disgusted him, and she began to feel sadder inside.

Naruto believed she was mad at him still for what happened at Ino's party…but while Hinata didn't breakdown and sob at the party for hitting him, she knew later she was wrong.

At the party she was confused at why she hit him, more then she was upset that she did hit him.

All she remembered was the red haze, and trying to get to Ino…but something was stopping her, and she desperately need it to let her go and if it didn't then she would free herself.

Her mother talked to her that night, and questioned her, then explained to her about jealousy, and the way it affects people and clouds their judgment…and Hinata knew immediately what happened and who was to blame. The full impact of what happened hit her, and Izumi comforted her daughter, and when she was calm again…Hinata made a decision.

Hinata left the dojo a few days after her talk with Izumi, much earlier then Naruto…fully intending to apologize and make it up to him with a long massage, and she was going to bring him dinner in their room so they could be alone. Mother Izumi, and father Hiashi both knew what she planned and they agreed that the two should be alone…so there was no worry about her parents in this.

She was even going to call momma so they could play with her, and she could make them feel happy again…but as she got out of the tub that evening, she noticed for the first time something that shocked her, and filled her with loathing.

Hair.

Hinata had stubble growing below her stomach in a very odd spot.

It was barely noticeable, and she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't rubbing lotion on her body…but it was definitely there.

With this startling realization, she began to check the rest of her body, and found some also growing under her arms, and she thought she felt it around her nipples.

She blinked in confusion, and wondered what was wrong with her…why was she changing like this?

The normal first step would have been to ask her mother…but Hyuga women do not grow hair on their bodies. While her mother was from another clan…she remembered seeing her mother when she was younger and she was bare in that spot. But for Hyuga women it just wouldn't grow. So who would she approach about such a strange phenomena?

And no one had explained anything to her about it because this change was happening much sooner then it should have.

While Jiraiya's book explained a lot, and talked about entering puberty, it didn't go into details about what would actually happen…or when.

Thinking the absolute worse thing, she was sure Naruto would think she was ugly now…so she got a razor, and carefully shaved the stubble off, hoping that would be the end of it, but this also made her self conscious and she started washing herself faster then Naruto could keep up.

A week later, the hair was back, but now it was also darker.

Hinata tried again, and the following week, it was even darker and thicker then it was originally.

And it would itch like crazy a day after she shaved!

And to compound the problem, Hinata's chest became really sensitive. Around her areola, it was like she was feeling pain, but it was only if she touched them, or actually thought about it.

Hinata whimpered in frustration as she realized she wouldn't be able to hide these changes from Naruto for long…but she had to or else he would be disgusted by her…she just knew it.

SHE was disgusted by it and began to see herself as ugly…so Naruto's reaction would probably be worse still.

So Hinata began dressing, then finally bathing by herself, and then she began to notice the change in Naruto.

He would question her about what was wrong, or why they didn't bathe together anymore, and he had become so weepy to her that sometimes she couldn't be around him because she would want to cry too…but she would not have a good excuse whenever he questioned her without telling him the truth…so she would answer in a way that made no sense, or deter him from the subject.

Hinata saw it as Naruto becoming disgusted with her, Naruto saw it as her being disappointed in him.

And neither knew the truth about the other.

Hinata lay in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin as a few tears escaped her eyes. She felt so uncomfortable with herself…she tried not to look at Naruto anymore, and she swore she could feel the loathing rolling off of him, directed at her new condition, even if it made no sense logically…they both still believed what they believed.

She wasn't sure when they stopped holding hands…she just realized one day they did.

It hurt so much to think she was losing him because of the ugly changes to her body, but she really didn't know what to do.

For a second, her hand reached out from the covers towards the bathroom like she wanted to touch the boy on the other side of the door, who seemed a million miles away to her now. With a quiet whine, Hinata pulled her hand back before she whispered his name, then settled into a restless sleep. "Naruto-kun…"

O

After his bath, Naruto snuck down to the dojo, and stood in the center of the training platform.

He needing something, anything to make the pain he was feeling go away.

With a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and whispered her name.

"Momma…"

But after a few moments…nothing happened.

Naruto frowned as he looked around, than he said her name louder. "Momma…momma are you there?"

But still she didn't appear.

Becoming frantic Naruto whirled around looking in every inch of the dojo then called to her in a louder then normal voice. "Momma? Momma where are you?"

Finally in desperation Naruto yelled for her, as tears began to pour from his eyes. "Momma? Momma please! I NEED YOU!!"

But after a few minutes when her reassuring nose did not bump into him, or her soft fur did not touch him, he collapsed to the floor and sobbed…his body curling into a fetal position.

For the second time in his life…Naruto felt very cold, and truly alone.

O

Hiashi sat in his study a frown deeply etched into his face.

He had watched the slow decline of Naruto and Hinata and did not know what to do.

Hinata insisted nothing was wrong with her, and Naruto insisted he just wanted Hinata to stop being mad at him…but Hiashi knew it had to be something more.

Hinata had grown more quiet, and short tempered since the incident at the Yamanaka house, and Naruto was falling apart.

He was sure one was the cause of the other…but which one?

He had railed against the idea…but now he saw no alternative.

Turning to his wife who sat on their bed platform patiently waiting for him he said in a deadpan voice.

"Tomorrow."

Izumi nodded to her husband, she had feared this too, but knew if something didn't change, their once happy household would self destruct.

Hiashi drank his tea and sat the cup down with a quiet click. "Tomorrow I take her to the Yondaime's house…"

O

Next Episode: I HATE YOU!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 21**

Hiashi stood in the secret room, a slight frown on his face as he watched the soft golden glow.

Hinata at his side looked on in wonder, but said nothing as she wasn't sure why they were here.

Her father took a deep breath and sighed before he looked down at Hinata again. "Remember Hinata-chan…this won't hurt at all…and I think it is necessary so that we can make sure everything is ok with you."  
Hinata looked up at her father, than nodded solemnly at him. "I understand father." She mumbled before stepping forward onto the marked area on the floor.

As soon as she was centered, the disk flashed brightly and a voice boomed at her. "Who are you?"

Hinata looked back at Hiashi, who nodded in encouragement before she looked straight again. "I am the pure heart." She said as she remembered her father's coaching, and a chime sounded somewhere in the room before the image of the fourth Hokage appeared.

His face was serene, and he had his arms crossed behind his back. After a few seconds the image smiled. "Hello. I am Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. You…are now or were the holder of the intensity of the Kyuubi no kitsune. Please understand…it was not my intension to put this in you…in fact I would have been content if it had remained where it was originally…but since it has migrated to you there are things you must know. If I can answer any questions, now is the time to ask them."

Hinata's face showed shock as she processed what was said so far. No one had told her that she was the host for the Kyuubi's intensity…whatever that was. _Maybe that was that dream I had about the door with the paper seal_! She thought with a small amount of excitement.

For some reason, she was frightened though.

When she first discovered that Naruto had the Kyuubi's power, she was so terrified she didn't know what to do or say…she just wanted Naruto to stay away from her…until she saw the pain it caused him and she realized it wasn't his fault, and she felt horrible for hurting his feelings.

Hinata looked at the image which still stood there smiling and asked the first thing on her mind. "What is the intensity?"

The image of Minato smiled even more before answering her. "That is a very good question. The intensity is the sheer force of will that was the Kyuubi no kitsune. A simpler way to put it would be like determination. When there is something you want or want to do, if you want it bad enough, you get it, or do it. This is very similar. The Fox lord was more then just raw power…it was intelligent that for some reason had turned to evil, and had to be stopped. I cannot tell you why it turned to evil…I just know that it did.

The Biju are mostly neutral, not bothering in the affairs of humans as we are to them as ants are to us…but I digress. The problem with the intensity, it is more then a normal person can handle. It is a power of a different sort and not to be taken lightly. It basically unlocks the hidden potential inside of a person…but it may have uncommon side effects."

Hinata nodded as she absorbed what the image said, but mostly would look up a lot of the more difficult words later. "Side effects? What side effects?"

Minato became serious suddenly and Hiashi frowned at the usually jovial man. "Sudden and erratic mood swings could be one…another more serious one would be a complete change in personality or attitude. I was still studying possible effects when I made this image… but the one that worries me mostly is the possibility of the two parts, power and intensity merging again in one person."

Hinata looked at Hiashi with a frown and he nodded at her gently, giving her the ok to ask her question despite the fact that he had a sudden sinking feeling of dread.

Hinata nodded to her dad before she looked at the image of Minato again, a little worry creeping into her for some strange reason as well. "What would happen if a person had both?"

Minato's face looked grave as he thought for a moment. "I do not know for sure…because there was no time to test these theories…but I believe that the person will start feeling more of the negative emotions. Anger, jealousy, hate, fear, and these emotions will always be so far in the extreme end it will begin to change the person's personality to better suit the level of these emotions. If you were a kind person, you will become mean. If you were generous, you will become miserly. If you are friendly you will become hateful…and so on and so forth. Now as I said these are all just theories…practical research was not possible nor was it feasible." Minato cocked his head but there was no longer a friendly smile on his face. "If someone does have both the power and intensity…it is best they got rid of one or the other. Unfortunately again, I could not tell you of anyway how because again…this was in the experimental stage. It is possible to use my seal again on whoever posses both, but that would also remove the mentality from the person as the removal process has three stages, plus whoever used it would have to summon the death god again, forfeiting their life as well." The image seemed to pause for a moment as if in thought before continuing. "What I do know is the power instills confidence and well being, while the intensity gives a false sense of confidence, and causes one to be reckless, or unyielding. Yin and Yang if you will. I truly wish I had time to test these theories, but I do hope for the best for whoever you are. My best advice, be ready. If the prophecy comes true then there is plenty to be afraid for."

And the image faded back into the walls of the room.

Hinata looked over at her father with a frown. "Daddy…what does it mean? Do I have both the power and the intensity? What about Naruto-kun?"

Hiashi unsure of how to answer could only stand there and also wonder, what about Naruto?"

O

The very object of this conversation was forcing himself to concentrate as hard as he could.

Without his "momma" and without Hinata he didn't feel like there was much else he had going for him.

If he couldn't be a good koishii then he would do his best to be a good ninja…but Naruto noticed his concentration was not cooperating, and he was having trouble balancing his chakra. It seemed his chakra level kept bouncing up and down, and he couldn't get a handle on it no matter how he tried.

Neji was sparring with him earlier that morning, but Naruto guessed he gave up in disgust after mopping up the dojo with him.

Naruto decided to stay and try even harder then before. _I'm just in a slump…I know I can get this back…nothing to it_. He thought as he began a kata again.

After five minutes when Naruto stumbled again, this time falling, he thumped his fist against the floor hard and growled in frustration.

"What's wrong with me?" He shouted as he struck the floor again.

"Perhaps you can tell me what you are thinking Naruto-kun? Maybe we can figure it out together?"

Naruto looked at his mother and tried to smile, but it only lightly touched his lips. "I don't know mother…maybe I just wasn't meant to be a ninja."

Izumi scowled at him before she poked him on the end of his nose with her index finger. "Aiya Naruto…that is a lie and you know it." Kneeling in front of him, Izumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what bothers you my son?'

Naruto thought for a minute before he shrugged at his adopted mother. "I can't explain it mother…it is like something is missing. I feel like I have a weight in my head that is pulling me in one direction and it is making everything that much harder. I can't balance my chakra, I can't concentrate on my taijutsu, and if I do I stumble or trip over my own feet! It's so frustrating and I don't know what to do about it…and now Hinata-chan…"

Izumi's eyes narrowed as she leaned towards him. "What about Hinata-chan?"

Naruto frowned as he shook his head. "I..I think she doesn't love me as much anymore."

Izumi blinked as she leaned back before she placed both hands on his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Your father and I have noticed that the two of you seem…strained. Has anything strange happened between the two of you?"

Naruto looked at the floor, still frowning before he answered. "Hinata-chan…we don't bathe together anymore…and she won't change in front of me, and she is hiding something from me. I know it! But she always tells me something stupid, or tells me I am wrong, that everything is ok. But mother…I can see it, I know the difference!"

Naruto's voice had gotten a few degrees louder and higher as he finished off the last sentence, and Izumi could see the pain and frustration in his eyes and on his face.

Many thoughts ran through her mind as she thought of possible reasons, but she still asked her son what she thought was important. "Why do you think that is Naruto-kun?"

Naruto huffed as his shoulder slumped, looking defeated. "I think it's my fault. I should have never took Ino's side at her party…Hinata is my Koishii and I should have supported her…maybe then she would still love me."

Izumi frowned slightly before she took Naruto's chin between her fingers and tilted his head to look at her. "Naruto-kun…I have told you once before…never doubt Hinata-chan's love for you. And do not think this is because of that incident at the party. Hinata was angry then, but she also realized it was her fault, not yours. You were trying to protect another person who had done nothing wrong. I had a long talk with Hinata about this, and she understood what she did was an over reaction. I am surprised that the two of you did not make up for that Hinata said that she and you wanted to talk about it and you're father released her from training earlier that day so you could…did you quarrel again?"

Naruto blinked at her question then frowned. "I remember that night mother. We did not quarrel…but we did not talk about Ino's party either."

Izumi frowned deeply as she looked away from him for a moment, than wondered what would make her daughter act so strangely. Hinata was not the shy sort around her Koishii…they slept naked together for a long time, and would bathe together…Izumi entertained the idea of Hinata having certain "changes" taking place in her daughter…but she ruled that out almost immediately. Hinata was still too young for THAT to be happening. Izumi had not gone through puberty until she was thirteen so Hinata shouldn't be having that as an issue. The other alternatives made her believe that she was ashamed for some reason…then Izumi's eyes opened wide as her head snapped to Naruto again and he shrunk back from her stare. "What? Mother I didn't…"

And Izumi shook her head quickly. "Listen my son…has there been a time where you were not with Hinata for a long period of time…at some point when she might have been alone with someone else?"

Naruto still agitated by his mother's look nodded quickly. "Well yeah…she doesn't let me rub her down anymore…she goes to the masseuse."

Izumi's eyes hardened as she put two and two together and got three. "The masseuse…" She said quietly, but Naruto recognized the look on his face and tried to pull back from her, hands around his backside and a whine in his voice. "No mother I didn't do it!" he pouted.

Seeing Naruto's reaction, she softened her features, and pulled Naruto in a hug. "No Naruto-kun…I know you didn't do anything wrong, I am just thinking about your koishii's behavior, and I think I know what is going on…but it is not a good discovery."

Izumi kissed Naruto on his forehead and smiled down to him as she looked into his eyes. "Do not fret Naruto-kun. I promise I will get to the bottom of this and we will fix it…it might take a little time, because Hinata-chan is not comfortable with what has happened, but I know she loves you and we have to help her through this."

Naruto nodded to his mother, still confused, but if mother Izumi said she would fix it, then he knew she would. "Alright mother. I will wait and have faith in you and Hinata-chan."

Izumi rose to her feet, pulling Naruto with her and she rubbed his head with affection. "Why don't you go get a cookie from Alma and try and relax. Once your father comes home I will talk to him so we can take care of this."

Naruto nodded as he bowed out of the dojo.

Izumi watched him walk out, but her frown returned as she thought about the implications and she was hoping beyond all hope that she was wrong…but just in case she wasn't, she raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

Instantly, a ghost corp ninja was standing in front of her. "Yes lady Hyuuga?"

Izumi still frowning turned to him and spoke in a low voice. "Find Hizashi-sama and have him meet me in my husband's drawing room, and find the masseuse that has been giving Hinata-chan her rub downs in the last month…I believe it will be the same person that works here in the clan house."

The nin nodded and bowed at the waist to her. "At once Lady Hyuuga." The nin was gone before Izumi could blink, and now she had the beginnings of a bad taste in her mouth as she tried not to think about what a member of their clan may have done to her daughter.

O

Hinata walked through the hallway to her bedroom with a frown on her face. It seemed a lot of the family members were doing that this day.

Her father was very curt with his answers to her whenever she asked a question, so she wonder if on top of the bad news she had done something wrong.

_I don't think I did anything wrong…do I smell bad?_ She thought to herself as she raised her arm and sniffed at her pit, but smelling only soap she shrugged.

Maybe there was something going on she didn't know about.

She didn't understand everything that was said at the Minato-sama's house, she knew in time her father would explain if it is important for her to know.

Reaching the door to the room she shared with Naruto she stopped and placed her hand on it.

She still didn't know what to do about her and Naruto-kun.

They were drifting apart, and she knew it, everyone could feel it…especially the two of them. Unfortunately Hinata was lost as far as what she could do or who she could talk to about it.

It seemed so unfair that she had to suffer like this, and in turn was making Naruto suffer.

After a few seconds she sighed then opened the door and stepped inside. Seeing Naruto wasn't there she assumed he was still in the dojo, and went into the bathroom to relieve herself and change for her practice.

O

Hiashi walked into his office with a frown as he thought about all of the problems that seemed to keep cropping up.

He wasn't sure of any way to do anything and it seemed that everything was coming apart at the seams.

Naruto not being able to do simple exercises, Hinata who's mood swings had become so erratic no one knew what she was going to do half the time, and the other half afraid of what she would do.

Before he could get any further in his thoughts he looked around and saw Izumi, scowling at a clan member, the masseuse if he remembered correctly, and Hizashi looking murderous, hands clenching and unclenching.

_Crap_. He thought. _What happened now?_

Before he could say anything, Izumi turned her glare on him and he shrank back wondering if he forgot to put the lid down again. "My wife? What goes on here?"

Izumi pointed her index finger at the masseuse who looked on the verge of tears. "This…man…has committed a crime against us…something vile and most heinous!"

**Flashback**

The man knelt in front of the table as Izumi sat in the heads position. "You wished to see me Lady Hyuuga?"

Izumi nodded as she tried to maintain her composure.

The man looked a little nervous, so Izumi began to think she knew what was going through his mind. _Baka…did you think you would get away with it forever_? She thought as her eyes narrowed.

Hizashi listened to Izumi's words earlier before the man was brought in, and he looked skeptical, but the charge Izumi was making was serious, so he would help her to find out the truth.

"You have been giving my daughter her rubdowns after her training recently have you not?"

The man nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Oh yes Lady…it has been a great pleasure."

Izumi blinked, and Hizashi jumped slightly, arms uncrossing partially. "W..what do you mean?"

The man looked at Hizashi and smiled. "Well the Lady Hinata is very friendly and generous…she was embarrassed at first, but then she started coming to me more and more and I was very honored."

The man seemed to beam with pride and Izumi began to feel sick to her stomach, but she had to make sure.

"D..don't you realize you have done something wrong? You have taken something precious!" She stammered but her anger carried her through.

When she said this, the man's face fell then he put his head down and nodded. "I..I guess I am caught. Gomen…I did not think anyone would notice."

Hizashi glared hate filled daggers at the man's bowed head as he shouted at him. "Y..you admit it? You did not think anyone would notice? Are you insane?"

Izumi was sputtering and could not get her mouth to work in conjunction with her mind. The gall of the man to say something like that so casually! "D..D..don't you realize what you have done? Why did you do it? Why!?"

The man bowed at the waist, forehead touching the floor once before he rose again. "I am sorry. I did not think anyone would mind if I took a little…but it smelled so good I could not resist, and I end up taking it more and more. The lady Hinata did not mind, in fact she insisted…but I know I should have been more responsible. Again, I am sorry…I will replace it."

Hizashi almost lunged at the man "NANI?? You cannot replace what you have taken!"

The man looked taken aback for a second before he nodded. "I understand…but please let me try and make amends, I will take full responsibility, but do not make my family suffer, it is my fault that my son and wife enjoyed it too."

Izumi swooned as she couldn't believe an entire family could be filled with such deviant behavior.

Hizashi was red face and could barely hold back the rage he felt at this man and his cavalier attitude…and his family too? How could such a man exist? "Your wife and son also??"

The man nodded as he looked a little sad. "Yes…they resisted at first, said it wasn't right…but I convinced them because I told them it was the most wonderful feeling…" He said with a dreamy look on his face.

Izumi almost came across the table on him, just as the door slid open and Hiashi walked in.

**Recall**

Hiashi blinked as he turned his astonished gaze to the man kneeling in front of his writing table looking glum. Assuming the demeanor of the clan head he frowned at the man as he spoke to Izumi. "I see…and what has been his crime?"

Hizashi was livid as he spat out, "He has molested the Lady Hinata!"

Hiashi's eyes almost exploded from his head as he gawked at his brother, Byakugan activating from the sudden surge of shock and anger. "NANI??? He has done what?!"

The man in question looked from Hizashi, to Izumi to the now murderous Hiashi and shook his head and hands negatively before he began bowing and screamed out, "NONONONO! I DIDN'T! MY LORD I WOULDN'T DARE!!!"

Hiashi growled deep in his chest before he roared at the still bowing and groveling man. "Pervert! My daughter has not even come of age! What kind of sickness do you posses?"

It was said the clan head was usually a very cool customer, that is was not easy to make him angry or angry enough to show his rage. The masseuse still trying to plead his case to the three enraged adults could already see the hangman's noose closing on his neck, just as he got a stay of execution.

All eyes turned to the privacy screen door as they heard a boy screaming down the hallway.

It sounded like he was shouting over and over again. "Mother, daddy, help!"

It got closer until Naruto burst through the door and landed on his knees at Hiashi's feet panting.

"Daddy….Daddy…"

Hiashi dropped down to his son's side a frown still upon his face. "What is wrong…tell me Naruto!"

Naruto tried to catch his breath, but was having trouble but gasped out the story as best he could. "Hina-chan…hurt…bleeding…"

Izumi jumped to her feet and stood next to Hiashi. "Where is she Naruto?"

Naruto pointed backwards, and they could see how frightened he was so it must have been very bad. "Our room…blood…hurt…" He said just before he jumped back to his feet. "Medic…help…Hina-chan!" Naruto turned then ran from the room as fast as his legs could carry him, Hiashi and Izumi a micro second behind him.

Hizashi, not wanting to leave the man that caused his niece so much pain cracked his knuckles before smiling at the man in a way that made him want to go to the bathroom really badly. "Well…just the two of us now…"

**Quick Flash**

Alma didn't have any cookies ready, but she promised to bring him some when they were done.

Naruto reached the door to their bedroom and walked in then closed it behind him. _I guess I'll just lay down for a while_…try and relax. He thought.

So with a shrug he took off his Gi top until he could practice with Hinata and his father later.

Unfortunately as he lay his top on the bed, Hinata screamed from in the bathroom.

Naruto ran to the door and yelled through the door. "Hina-chan what's wrong?"

Her voice came back immediately, frightening him more.  
"Naru-kun…help me!"

Naruto flung the door open and blanched in shock at the sight before him.

Hinata stood over the toilet, blood along the inside of her thighs, and her hand pressed in a very delicate spot. "I'm bleeding…Naru-kun I'M BLEEDING!"

Naruto freaked out…then panicked as he screamed over his shoulder, "I'll get mother and father!!"

Out the door and halfway down the hall, Naruto ran into Alma…literally, and fell on his butt groaning. Alma was not a big woman…but she was solid.

"Naruto-kun? What is wrong, why did Hinata-chan scream?"

Naruto pointed back over his shoulder, panic returning to him as he forced himself to his feet. "Hinata-c..chan is b..bleeding!"

Alma nodded quickly and pointed down the hallway. "Go get your parents!" She yelled as she hurried into their bedroom, guards appearing in the hall.

Naruto ran as hard as he could, dodging people and yelling the whole way until he finally reached his fathers office door, but because of his momentum, he could not stop as his socks slid when he tried to put the breaks on, and subsequently flew through the closed paper screen door.

**Recall**

At some point, Hiashi could not slow his momentum, worrying that somehow another assassin had gotten into their home and attacked Hinata this time, did not pay attention to his speed, (like father like son) and slid into Naruto who was slowing to a stop, and they both slammed into the wall…Naruto taking the worst of that encounter as his head cushioned their impact.

Izumi continued past, as father and son became a scrambling mess with four arms four legs and no sense. She barreled on until she reached the fiancés bedroom and burst in and could hear Alma trying to calm a hysterical Hinata.

Izumi ran into the bathroom and at first was shocked…then took a couple of steadying breaths as Alma turned to her and explained what had happened while trying not to laugh.

Hinata still crying looked at her mother, who sighed happily since her daughter was unhurt. After a few seconds, Izumi smiled gently at her daughter. "Is this the first time this has happened Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded slowly as she looked at her mother. "Mother…what's wrong with me? Why am I bleeding? Why am I getting hair? Why does my stomach hurt so much? Why do I want chocolate?"

Izumi stroked Hinata's head and tried not to laugh herself now, mainly in relief. "Hina-chan, do not fret so…I will explain everything to you…let us clean you up first and then we will…"

And Hiashi and Naruto burst through the door, Hiashi looking worried and ready to kill or cradle at the same time. "Is she ok? What's wrong? Ow! Why are you throwing things at me?"

Naruto ducked back out of the bathroom as toothbrushes, a toothpaste tube, rolls of toilet paper and whatever else was in range came flying at him and his father, all thrown by a red faced Hinata who began screaming. "DADDY? GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!"

Alma, who stepped out right behind the Hyuga lord closed the door as and held her stomach as she tried hard not to laugh…failed miserably, but still tried as she picked a washcloth off of Hiashi's shoulder before she bowed to him. "Apologies Hiashi-sama…Hinata-chan is in a little distress because…her friend came to visit her for the first time."

Hiashi blinked as he looked at her incredulously then shook his head. "What? Her friend?"

Naruto frowned around Hiashi, who still looked confused.

Alma got an exasperated look on her face as she leaned closer and tried to whisper. "She got her P-E-R-I-O-D." She spelled out then raised her eyebrows at him.

Hiashi took a few steps back from her, shock etched on his features before his eyes settled on Naruto, who suddenly felt very self conscious. "Daddy…I didn't do it…" Naruto mumbled as his father's eyes hardened on him.

As the about to be terrified boy tried to back away, Hiashi grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder. "Yes I realize that you didn't do it my son…now I am going to ensure that you don't do it!"

Naruto's eyes were wide and his complexion completely white as Alma began to laugh hysterically, one hand going to the wall to stop from falling.

O

That incident, lead to the discovery that the masseuse was innocent of touching Hinata inappropriately, but was guilty for taking some of the massage oils home with him.

The man was sufficiently terrified but later forgiven as the family apologized to him as well. Luckily he was a fast talker, and Hizashi chose to listen.

Hinata was told by her mother what was going on, and how to deal with it and that while certain parts of it were embarrassing, she would be ok.

That was followed by an even longer talk about the blossoming of a young girl's body and a whole lot of other things, while uncomfortable…it wasn't too painful…some of which Hinata and Naruto discovered on their own.

Naruto…could not agree.

His father, while doing his best to be objective, told him every wrong thing he could think of and had Naruto so frazzled by the end of the night, he slept in the dojo rather then go anywhere near Hinata for the fear of getting her pregnant by bumping into her!

It wouldn't be until a few days later, and Naruto falling asleep in class…twice in the same day that Izumi talked with him.

After his mother talked to him, and made him feel much better, Izumi vowed to NEVER let Hiashi explain sex to anyone ever again!

While Hinata knew what was going on with her…Naruto did not receive full details, both parents deciding to leave him partially in the dark to prevent embarrassment…so Hinata's behavior did not change towards him…so the cycle continued.

O

Four months later…

It is said that for every bad thing that happens, a good thing will even it out. Unfortunately no one ever said when this good thing would happen.

Every day for one hundred and twenty days Naruto fell into a steady spiral of decline. His skills had become so faulty he could not complete a kata, his concentration had slipped to the point he couldn't pay attention in class, and it was almost impossible for him to learn anything.

Eventually, Iruka talked with Hiashi and with the Hokage's permission pulled Naruto from the academy so they could find what the problem could be and if it could be corrected.

He was taken to the best doctors, and even had a mind walk performed by Yamanaka Inoichi…and then the horrible truth was revealed.

Naruto was losing himself.

Inoichi's assessment was a part of Naruto, something that made him whole in his psyche was gone. Because of that missing piece, Naruto was going backwards instead of forward. At the moment, Naruto's mind was like a house with a big section of its foundation gone. Everything that was him was crumbling, and they had no way to stop it.

No one knew what to make of this. The seal was intact, and the kyuubi's chakra was still visible in his chakra network…so no one knew what the cause was or how to fix it.

No one knew how bad it would get until Alma came and got Izumi while she was baking and Hinata was in school. When Alma told her she needed to see Naruto, Izumi's heart fell.

At first, she could see Naruto in the family room, his back facing them and everything looked innocent enough, even normal for the boy as he and Hinata still did this on some days. Izumi looked at Alma with a question in her eyes, so Alma called to him. "Naruto-kun?"

When he turned around Izumi saw how cute his face looked, and then she froze with realization.

Naruto was sucking his thumb.

Naruto hadn't done that since they first got him home…and there he was, looking for the most part like a three or four year old.

Izumi girded herself then walked over and knelt next to him. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Her stomach dropped when he answered her. "Hi mommy."

His voice sounded so childlike it scared her. "W..what are you doing my son?'

He smiled at her when he showed her a page full of scribbles. "Colo'ing." At one point he was drawing trees and rough shapes of people and houses…now all that was there were lines that were all mashed and jumbled together chaotically.

Izumi nodded as she smiled at him, before she reached out and hugged him to her, trying hard not to break down. "Oh my little boy…" She said as a few tears squeezed from her eyes.

Naruto accepted the hug for a few seconds, before he whined at her. "Want colo…no hugs."

Izumi nodded as she let him go but kissed his cheek, which he promptly wiped off before he put his thumb back in his mouth and started coloring again.

Izumi and Alma said nothing else to each other as she left to find her husband and some semblance of balance.

When Izumi told Hiashi, his shoulders slumped, and he put his calligraphy brush down before he looked at his wife. "Let's take him back to Inoichi…maybe…"

And that was where the conversation ended.

After another evaluation, Inoichi looked apologetic, and saddened. "I am sorry Hiashi-sama. There is nothing I can do. At the rate of decay, Naruto's mind will have reverted back to it's infancy in another two months if not sooner."

Hiashi nodded as Izumi broke into tears and her husband quietly hugged her. "Is it possible after he reverts, he could recover, maybe re-develop?" Inoichi scratched his chin frowning before he shrugged. "It's possible…but I can't tell you for sure. I have never seen anything like this before. I cannot understand it. There is nothing physically wrong with him, and his brain seems intact. I wish there was something I could do." With a somber acknowledgment of thanks, the parents returned home, Naruto skipping along obliviously.

A few days later, Izumi couldn't find Naruto, and as she looked around the house, she finally found him. He was in Hiashi's study, sleeping in his father's lap.

She didn't say anything at first, but she did hear her husband speak to the sleeping boy.

"It's ok my son…I won't leave you. The council can kiss the shiniest part of my ass, you are still my son and I won't abandon you…my brave little man. I don't care what happens…I am still proud of you."

Izumi bit her index finger as she came forward. "W..what has the council said my husband."

Hiashi looked at her with a start then quickly swiped at his face with one hand. "Hello my wife, I did not hear you come in."

Izumi closed the door behind her, walked over to him and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. It took a few moments, but Hiashi finally took a breath and let it out. "They have deemed him unworthy of Hinata since his mental faculties are failing. They have said he is to be placed in the hospital where he will be cared for when he finally…" But Hiashi couldn't finish his sentence as a few new tears fell from his eyes.

Izumi squeezed his shoulder and he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "What of Hinata?"

Izumi frowned as she knelt at his side. "She is taking this badly. Hinata blames herself, why I do not know, and she becomes angrier every day. I had to talk to her yesterday because I heard Naruto crying. When I went and looked in on them, Hinata sat on one side of the room, Naruto on the other, but when Naruto saw me, he began to cry louder and point at Hinata. When I asked her what happened, she said she was tired of him always hugging her, and doing everything she did, so she pushed him away, and he had fallen down. She was so angry I could feel it in the air."

Izumi's face looked troubled before she shook her head. "She doesn't understand what is happening to Naruto, and I tried to tell her that Naruto is more sensitive now then before because of what is happening, she got angrier, than left the room in a huff."

Hiashi was having trouble believing this was Hinata, his precious, kind, little girl that didn't have a mean bone in her body. He wanted to say it seemed like sibling rivalry…but they weren't siblings. Looking to his wife he asked a hard question. "Should we put them in separate rooms…until we can find a way to explain it to her so she will understand?"

Izumi frowned and shook her head in confusion. "I don't know my husband. If Hinata hits or pushes him again, we may have to…his mental state is so fragile right now, all he understands is she is being mean to him. I do not want to split them up my husband…but I am afraid of what Hinata may do to him."

Hiashi nodded and was about to say something, when the door to his study slid open with a bang startling them both, and there stood Hinata, angry tears in her eyes.

"Fine! If that is how it is then you don't have to worry about me and what I will do!"

Hinata immediately turned and ran down the hall before either stunned parent could respond.

Hiashi stood and they both hurried to catch up to her, but she had a good head start on them, and Naruto was so much sleeping dead weight in Hiashi's arms that they put him on the bed in Hinata's old room so he would not slow them down any further.

They had the house hold go on alert to find her, but if they had waited, they would have heard her before they rushed out.

O

Hinata watched as her parents came into her room, and then rushed out again before she started crying hard sobbing for the confusion and hurt she felt.

Her koishii, didn't talk to her as much anymore, but he was always hugging and hanging on her…then he always wanted to do what she was doing. Normally, this would have pleased her greatly…but couple that with all the things that happened in the recent past, people talking mean about Naruto all the time in school…it just became a big ball of pain inside of her.

And the fact that Naruto was no better then a baby brother now, emphasis on the word baby…well she tried to stay loving and supportive, but it was just to hard to do.

Hinata was upset before this new development…but now hearing her parents practically blaming her for what has happened to Naruto…at least that is the way it sounded to her.

Why else would they take him away?

Sure…she was upset, but she wouldn't hurt Naruto…again…on purpose.

Hinata slowly climbed from under her bed, and looked at Naruto's sleeping face.

He still looked cute to her, his little whisker marks twitching when he would breathe.

It hurt Hinata to see him like this…_Naruto-kun isn't a big baby! Why is this happening?_ She thought in frustration.

It didn't make sense and it hurt her so deeply to see him helpless like this.

It wasn't long, maybe ten or fifteen minutes, when Hinata thought of the only thing her little mind knew she could do to try and help him.

With a little smile, Hinata closed her eyes. "Momma." She whispered and a few seconds later a familiar nose bumped against her back.

She turned and smiled, but immediately knew something was wrong. The eyes were darker, the fur looked more like flames then ever before, and the familiar shape began growling at her.

Hinata backed away until she put the bed between herself and the Kyuubi, but Naruto choose that time to wake up and look around. "Nata? Where mommy?"

Hinata watched as the fox head turned and oriented on Naruto and seemed to smile. In a panic Hinata reached for Naruto as the fear began to grip her, but she fought to suppress it to protect the one she loved. He may be a baby now, and pissing her off…but he was her baby and she wouldn't let anything hurt him!

"Naruto-kun…come here…come on…give me a hug."

Naruto smiled at her, but when he turned to go towards her, the head of the kyuubi swung, catching Naruto in the side, and knocking him into the wall next to Hinata.  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as he slid to the floor, a moan of pain escaping him. She dropped down and hugged him to her, and he rubbed his side and began to cry. "Nata…hurt…" which made Hinata angrier and angrier until she stood in front of Naruto in her righteous fury, blocking the path to him.  
What Hinata didn't notice was the angrier she got, the brighter the Kyuubi's color got. Until it seemed the sun was in the room with them.

Defiance in her stance, Hinata would not back down as the beast growled at her again, causing her to lash out in her anger. "You aren't our momma! You're just some dumb old mean thing! Our momma wouldn't hurt us ever! Go away mean old fox!"

The fox's great head loomed over them and seemed to grin wider before one of its tails lashed out and knocked Naruto over again, and a new wave of tears and wails left him.

Hinata screamed in fury, eyes turning completely black, as the aura surrounded her.

The room began to shake as the foxes and her aura began to clash and battle for supremacy when Hinata seemed to surge forward, screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE NOT OUR MOMMA! YOU'RE NOT OUR MOMMA!"

And each utterance made the black aura surge higher and higher, forcing the other back further and further.

In the midst of this battle Hinata heard as if from far away, "Nata…scared!" and she felt Naruto's hands holding tight to her shirt, and once again, she knew she would let nothing hurt Naruto. Her aura snapped forward, completely enveloping the fox, until Hinata finally screamed out, "You're not our momma, I HATE YOU!!"

And across the entire Hyuuga compound, a sound like thunder directly over head crashed, startling everyone, before a flash of light that overwhelmed the senses seemed to come from the corner of the main house.

When they got upstairs, guards stood around at Hinata's door until Hiashi and Izumi pushed past them and slid the door open, but no one could explain the sound or the light, for on the bed slept two children holding onto each other, sleeping peacefully, both with three whisker like marks on either side of their cheeks.

O

Next Episode: Birds of a feather…


	22. Chapter 22

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 22**

Both children sat patiently next to each other, holding hands in the doctor's examination room.

They seemed inseparable before, but now they were even more so then earlier in their lives.

In a way it made both parents happy for a few reasons.

One: Naruto and Hinata were holding hands and doing everything together again like they used to…completely in love and dedicated to each other.

Two: Hinata's emotions seemed to have leveled out. She wasn't angry like before, and she wasn't having erratic mood swings.

Three: With Hinata's return, Naruto seemed to go back to where he was in the course of a month, so both children were back in school and learning again and impressing everyone around them…and of course pissing certain ones of them off as well.

The down side you ask? Well Hinata discovered she enjoyed a new hobby that Naruto picked up…pranking.

Naruto one day came up with the great idea that they could get back at EVERY mean person without actually hurting anyone.

But we'll get back to that in a few minutes.

The reason for the doctor visit was for their official release to return to school. Hiashi, being who he is was able to wheedle a little time from Iruka so that they could get back into the flow of school, but eventually they had to get the doctor's release.

The doctor examined both children thoroughly, and smiled at Hiashi and Izumi. "Despite the earlier problems, both children seem completely unaffected by whatever had hurt your son. Their development is ahead of what is expected for children their age; they are well behaved, and mentally sound. The whisker like marks on Hinata's cheeks seems to be the only difference from before, and they have no adverse effect on her well being other then making her look cuter." The doctor quickly cleared his throat at the ugly look Hiashi gave him. "Harumph…I see no reason to keep them away from school any longer."

The children smiled happily at their mother and father as the doctor gave them both a lollipop, and they hopped down from the exam table.

Hiashi rubbed his sons head, making him blush and Izumi caressed Hinata's cheek as she passed, and the parents then fell in step behind them.

Izumi looked to Hiashi who was already looking at her and smiled.

The happiness in both of their eyes was obvious as she took his arm and laid her head on his shoulder for a few moments.

It was already late in the day, and the family decided to eat out rather then make dinner at the house.

When asked, Izumi and Hiashi were not surprised by Naruto, but Hinata's shout of "Ichiraku's!" What did surprise both parents before they shrugged and agreed ramen would be fine for dinner, was both children had said it exactly at the same time.

Naruto then gave Hinata a big hug. "That's just what I was thinking hime!"

Hinata blushed cutely and returned the hug. "Great minds do think alike!"

Both children laughed as they began to walk a little faster, and Izumi and Hiashi were absorbed in happiness of two healthy and whole children.

An hour later Hiashi's was not very happy.

Naruto…at the age of eight, consumed nine bowls of ramen. Not unlikely, but his stomach seemed to be a bottomless pit when it came to ramen.

Hinata…not far behind her Koishii consumed seven bowls of ramen.

Hiashi himself finished off two of the "garbage pail" specialties that the owner made which consisted of beef, pork, chicken, shrimp, scallops, clams, and choice vegetables…oh and of course noodles.

Izumi…more delicately ate one bowl of vegetable ramen, to which Naruto leaned over and whispered to Hinata. "Mother is a light weight."

Which prompted a laugh from everyone.

The family had not had a completely happy meal in a long time, and it was good to feel normal again.

O

That night, Naruto lay in their bed just before it was time to sleep, only the lamp by Hinata's side was on, and he felt a little lonely.

He and Hinata had made up, but things still seemed a little strained. Hinata was still wearing pajamas to bed, and they still didn't bathe together anymore.

Naruto hadn't gotten a good night sleep in a long while, because he did not feel comfortable sleeping next to someone he loved so much, when she seemed so distant.

The boy took a deep breath and sighed.

At least he was able to meditate during the day again and it helped him so he did not need much sleep…but he still missed certain things with Hinata. Especially their cuddle time. Naruto's arms felt so empty all the time he had taken to folding his arms when he went to sleep.

Naruto was startled out of his thoughts as the bathroom door opened, and Hinata stepped out, pink fluffy bathrobe covering her, and Naruto turned his head towards the wall so she wouldn't feel like he was staring at her.

They had made up in everything but this, and Naruto loved Hinata with all of his heart, so he would not intentionally make her feel worse.

The soft ruffling sound of her taking off her bathrobe and laying it nearby made his ear twitch, but he was used to this routine. In a few seconds, she would turn off the light tell him she loved him, than face the wall with the covers pulled up to her chin.

We all like surprises don't we?

Hinata walked around to where he was looking and stood in front of him, making him gasp.

Hinata was naked except for the pink panties she wore, and she looked sad, but determined.

"Naruto-kun…I want to talk about us."

Naruto blinked at her, but sat up in the bed as she sat next to him.

She fidgeted with her hands and fingers for a second before she looked at him, face becoming flush with embarrassment. "Naruto-kun…I have kept something from you…because I was ashamed. I thought you would see me as ugly, and wouldn't want to be with me, and that hurt, so I kept what was happening to me to myself because I didn't want you to not love me anymore."

Naruto blinked in shock before he wrapped his arms around her. "Hime that would never happen! I love you more then anything. You are my Koishii, my everything! I would never stop loving you."

With a smile he leaned back and wiped her tears away gently with his thumb before he kissed her lips gently. "Even if you grew a witches nose and all your hair fell out I would not think you are ugly, and I would never stop loving you!"

Hinata giggled at the image Naruto painted in her head before she gave him a playful push. "That's just silly Naruto-kun…but things were a little weird and scary for me until mother Izumi explained to me what was happening and it was normal. I still wonder what you will think…"

Before she could continue, Naruto frowned as his mind began to race. "I…I thought you were mad at me because of Ino's party, and that you didn't love me anymore because I defended her." Naruto's eyes looked down and his face flushed with shame and he spoke more quietly. "I..I didn't want you to kick her butt because she was trying to be good."

Hinata's mouth opened and she shook her head negatively. "No Naru-kun…I was very angry then, but it wasn't your fault!"

The two came together and hugged each other tightly as new understanding came to their minds, and old feelings began to blossom in their hearts again.

After a few minutes, Hinata nodded to herself and pushed away from Naruto and stood next to the bed.

Naruto thinking he did something wrong, reached out to her, a question on his face, which died in the back of his throat as Hinata smiled bravely, and pushed her panties off her hips and stepped out of them.

Naruto blinked, cocked his head to the right and blinked again.

Hinata had a thin patch of hair growing on her pubic mound, much more noticeable then the first time and Naruto had never seen it's like before.

The book they "borrowed" had pictures of women, but they were bald there, so Naruto assumed all women were like that. Seems Jiraiya had a preference for shaved women.

When Naruto looked at Hinata's face, the look of dreaded anticipation on her face told him to proceed cautiously. "Is…that all you were worried about?" He asked with a steady voice.

Hinata frowned at him and took a step closer to the one she loved. "You…you aren't grossed out? You don't think it's ugly?" She said with hope in her voice.

Naruto smiled at her before he reached out and gently ran his fingers over the light patch in curiosity. Hinata shivered at his light touch unsure what this new feeling was but it didn't hurt her in any way so it must not be bad. "I think it's cool!" Naruto said with a big grin. "It's soft like the hair on your head. And it makes you look different."

Hinata frowned as she knelt in front of him. "Different? Different how?"

Naruto thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know…it's like…well do you remember our first kiss at the party?"

Hinata nodded as she smiled. How could she forget? Naruto thought for a few seconds before he continued. "Well it's like how I saw you after that."

At Hinata's confused look he laughed and poked her nose. "Every time I looked at you after our first kiss…it was like looking at you for the first time. You know…nervous, squirmy things in your stomach and you feel happy though your face burns. That is how I felt just now when you showed me."

Hinata's chin began to quiver, and Naruto pulled her close, gripping her to him tightly. After a minute or two she began to whisper in his ear. "Are you sure? Mother Izumi says there are other things too…my boobs are going to get bigger, and my denbu too, and I will have to shave my legs and armpits…and I will have to wear my panties to bed one week every month so I don't dirty the sheets, and…"

Naruto leaned back and silenced her with a kiss.

After a second they broke apart and looked at each other and Naruto smiled. "I don't care hime. Physical changes won't change how I feel for you inside. My heart is yours and will only ever be yours."

Hinata smiled as she kissed him and they held each other for a while, enjoying the silence and free feeling they now had between them.

When they had both calmed, Hinata jumped over and lay in her side of the bed, and turned off her light, but as soon as the darkness claimed the room, her hand found his, and pulled him closer, until he finally rolled onto his side, and held her like he used to.

That night, neither of the two tossed and turned, and they felt more comfortable with each other then they had in a long time.

Peace and tranquility had returned to them.

O

**Time Skip**

"NARUTO!" the voice screamed as the blond fled down the school hallway at an incredible speed, giggling like a maniac.

Iruka swore to himself that once he caught the brat…

It had been two years since the change in the two children.

It started simple enough…

Nothing too bad in the eyes of the other children unless they were on the receiving end of the prank.

Most of the time though Naruto (and Hinata's) pranks were on mean adults. It's amazing how bold you can be when you have parents that will protect and love you. Naruto and Hinata tag teamed people regularly, and if that person learned their lesson, they never got pranked again.

Most people never learn though.

This was one of those days as Naruto had pranked the assistant principal. The man had proved to be a complete ass when it came to Naruto. He never did anything to Naruto that seemed abusive or excessive, but Naruto knew the man was mean.

Today's prank was extra special.

Naruto had caught the man one day doing something so gross he wondered who had raised him.

After that he and Hinata would carry a disposable camera with them everywhere until one day Hinata came back to the classroom with a huge smile on her face and Naruto knew exactly what that meant.

When she sat next to him he grinned at her. "Got the goods?" he whispered conspiratorially.

Hinata nodded once still smiling in triumph. "It was gross, but we got him!" she said as she pat her skirt pocket with her hand.

It took another day to process the pictures, and Naruto had to admit…it was gross…but it would be worth it in the end.

O

The vice principal walked into the school grumbling about the sky being cloudy and having to get up and deal with a bunch of whiney brats when all he really wanted was to stay in bed.

He especially did not want to deal with the Uzumaki kid.

To the vice principal, Naruto was still an Uzumaki, and always would be no matter what anyone said. He thought that the boy would pollute the Hyuuga bloodline, so in his heart he hoped they would come to their senses and kick him out.

It hadn't happened so far…but he still hoped.

As he walked through the door, a few students watched him come in, than started giggling to each other as they pointed at him.

Strange behavior indeed considering most people turned away if he looked at them. He shrugged it off and continued down the hall until a boy walked by him a grin on his face. "Gold digger." He mumbled and the vice principal blinked as he stopped and watched the boy continue walking.

He was starting to get an uneasy feeling as he moved faster to his office.

Ignoring everything else he fumbled with his keys until he got them in the lock, opened his door, and gasped in shocked recognition.

The man dropped his newspaper and briefcase as he shuffled into his office, mouth hanging open as he saw three photos of himself, blown up on poster board, in clear almost perfect resolution.

The first picture was him with his index finger up to the second knuckle, picking his nose.

The second picture was of him looking down at a gooey glob on the end of the same finger in shock and surprise as if disbelieving that it could have come from him.

And the third was the worst of all…it was him with the same finger in his mouth.

Under the pictures was a caption that stated in big bold letters, "What is the difference between boogers and brocoli? The vice principal doesn't eat brocoli!"

And that was when he blew his stack.

Reaching to the intercom system he stabbed a few buttons before he screamed into it, "IRUKA!!!"

O

Which brings us to where we are as Naruto turned another corner at break neck speed.

Iruka not to be out done took the same corner just as sharply, but slid a little before he was back on Naruto's heels. "Naruto…a prank was one thing," He puffed as he tried to grab Naruto's shirt, just barely missing him. "But did you have to put pictures of him in every classroom of the school?"

Naruto shrugged as he slid under a table that was set up in the hallway. "I have no idea what you're saying sensei…but if I had done it then it would be my duty to report it to the curious masses!" He yelled over his shoulder making Iruka smirk before he made his face serious. The kid was funny, but the VP was pissed, so if Iruka had to take an ass chewing…then the culprit had to take one too.

"Come on Naruto…give it up…you know I have to take you to see him…it's my job!"

Naruto stopped dead in front of Iruka and turned to look at him, surprising the older man who skidded to a stop in front of him. Naruto had a smirk on his face and Iruka's instincts told him, "Grab the brat!" but Iruka had come to respect and care about the little knucklehead, so he would give him the benefit of the doubt to see if he came along quietly.

"Come on Iruka sensei you could let me go. I mean do you agree with the vice principal…do you think I am irredeemable and do not deserve a good education?"

Iruka frowned before he shook his head. "No Naruto…I think you are one of my brightest and most promising students, but I have to take you in. If I break the rules for you then I have to break the rules for everyone, and then we would have no order in the classroom. I hope you understand and don't hold it against me."

Naruto looked sad for a second before he took a deep breath and let it out. "I understand Iruka sensei." Which made Iruka smile in surprise…_Naruto never gives up so easily…unless…_

And Naruto grinned as he reached behind him and yanked a cord that Iruka hadn't noticed. "And I hope you will understand this!"

Iruka's mouth opened as something wet and sticky landed on his head and shoulders with a loud SPLAT sound. Iruka growled as he began to shake in anger, but he was able to grab Naruto by his arm…until his hand closed on a mop that had its strings painted yellow and a little sign stuck to it that said, "Not me!"

Throwing the mop down Iruka began to regret teaching Naruto the substitution jutsu as he turned at the sound of running footsteps, and growled again as he watched the boy beat feet away from him. Love the kid or not, Iruka screamed and gave chase again. "NARUTO!!"

O

Hinata grinned as she waited at the window, box in hand. She felt a little bad as she had a feeling she was going to have to use the contents of the box and on whom. But if he was going to be a tool of the system…

"Come on Iruka sensei…have a heart! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?"

And Hinata's grin got wider as the prearranged signal was yelled, and once Naruto ran under her, she tossed the box down, and giggled as it hit Iruka in the head, and its contents sprayed out and around him.

Iruka groused before he reached up and took the box off of his head then blinked.

"Feathers?" He mumbled as he watched the little white fluff drift in the air. Looking up he spied Hinata who merely put her hand to her mouth and giggled before she closed the window.

He would kill him…that was the only answer.

No…he would kill them both…he could do it…no one would ever suspect him.

"When I get my hands on them…"

Was all he said as he took off after Naruto again…thoughts of extreme mayhem on his mind until he hit a trip wire?

Before Iruka could react, a coconut cream pie came from out of nowhere it seemed, and smacked him dead center in his crotch!

Iruka grimaced in pain for a second then pulled the pie tin away from his crotch with a little trepidation. _Coconut cream pie_. He thought as Iruka took a deep breath and screamed. "I HATE COCONUT!!"

_Oh…they will pay this time_! He thought with barely restrained glee.

O

Naruto sat at his desk giggling with Hinata at the ultimate prank…until the next ultimate prank, but right now this was the all time ultimate.

Naruto did feel bad about doing it to Iruka…he knew the man was just doing his job…but like Iruka said, if he made an exception for one…

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a light kiss, when all of the sounds in the classroom stopped as Mizuki gasped.

Turning towards the door they both saw the furious Iruka who was again trembling with rage as he pointed at them. "YOU…." Was all he said as Naruto got up and opened the window. "Now calm down Iruka sensei…you'll blow a glutinator pump if you keep getting mad like that!"

Iruka charged and Naruto jumped out the window…and immediately tried to put on the brakes but failed miserably as Iruka caught his falling form, and bound him tightly in ninja wire.

Naruto looked from the man to the window and back again. "Um…" he uttered as Iruka grinned down at his bound body. "You aren't the only one that can make shadow clones brat!"

Iruka looked up and his clone gave him the thumbs up before leaving the window. Iruka nodded then picked up the bound form of Naruto and carried him to impending doom, but first yelled in Naruto's ear, "And there is no such thing as a glutinator pump!"

O

The Vice principal sat behind his desk rubbing his hands in glee as he stared at Naruto and Hinata. "I have waited for a long time to get the two of you in here…oh you have no idea how happy I am that the two of you did this today."

Naruto looked at Hinata who shrugged. "What do you mean sir?" Naruto asked innocently.

The man began to sputter as he pointed to the picture. "That you little monster!"

Nauto looked at the picture, cocked his head then looked at the Vice principal. Well?" The man shouted at him. Naruto shrugged before frowning. "That's a disgusting habit sir…you really should stop it."

Hinata nodded cutely. "Yeah…it's all slimy and gross and…"

But the vice principal blew his stack…which they knew he would. "Enough! Just sit there!!" he yelled before he turned to the fowled appearance of Iruka. With a sniff the man looked at Iruka blankly for a second. "Is that maple syrup I smell?"

Iruka growled and the man shook his head. "Never mind. Call their parents…tell them they need to come to see me."

Iruka grumbled before he nodded. "Already done." Iruka said as he stood there uncomfortably. The vice principal finally had enough of the smell and gestured for Iruka to leave. "Go clean up man…you have a class to teach."

Iruka nodded and glared one final time at Naruto and Hinata before stepping out of the office. Iruka did smirk at the nose picking comment. Even in trouble the brat had a quick wit.

O

Not long after, Hiashi and Izumi sat next to their children, Hiashi wearing the stern mask of the family head. "Wait…so you are telling me that my children played this elaborate prank on you?" The clan head asked in even tones.

The man nodded as he glared at the two children. "Yes…they have been unruly and horrible since they got back to school! If this doesn't stop I will have to expel them."

Hiashi frowned deeply before he looked at the man and nodded. Izumi then spoke up, her voice sounding unpleasant. "I see. Well I can guarantee you that if they actually did this then I will personally make sure they are severely paddled and scolded tonight."

When she finished talking, Hiashi glanced at his two children and they both blanched, eyes big and hugging each other. They knew that look well.

The vice principal nodded in satisfaction as he folded his hands across his belly. Glaring with a smug look at the children. His fingers lightly tapped his other hand as he began to gloat. "Good…that is what they need…good solid discipline. I am glad to see that you do not take any guff from your daughter and "son".

Hinata turned her head into Naruto's neck and smirked, which Naruto felt. Mother Izumi never let anyone take that tone of voice when it came to her children. Thgey knew what was about to happen.

With a frown Izumi's eyes hardened just before she spoke up. "Hold on…they are not being punished until we have absolute proof that they did anything wrong."

The man behind the desk jumped so hard he almost knocked his chair over. "W..what? Proof? They did it…I know they did it!" Izumi looked at Hinata and Naruto with a frown. "Tell me the truth…did you or Hinata put these pictures in the rooms?"

Naruto and Hinata seemed to be twins as they both shook their heads at the same time. "No mother." Naruto intoned. "We didn't do it." Izumi nodded as Hiashi's eye twitched before he looked at the two children. " Do you swear you did not do this?" Naruto and Hinata both nodded. "Yes daddy...we swear."

With a slight smile to her husband she said just loud enough, "I believe them."

Hiashi's hand tightened on his leg and he quirked an eyebrow and Izumi's mouth twitched in amusement in the right corner as she turned back to the vice principal. "Did you see them?"

The Vice principal sputtered as he pointed at the children, but Izumi pursued him further. "Then do you have any witnesses to them doing this?"

The man sputtered more as his face got red and Izumi nodded. "I thought so. If you have no proof of their wrongdoing then your words alone are not enough for me to discipline them. I will have a talk with them so they know to never do this sort of thing, but no one will be getting paddled this night."

The kids smiled happily and hugged again before the vice principal jumped to his feet. "Wait! The security cameras!!" The man shouted in triumph.

Naruto blinked in surprise as well as Hinata as the vice principal made a phone call and a little while later a television and VCR was brought into the room. The man once again rubbed his hands in glee as he pushed in a tape and pressed play on the VCR.

Hiashi glanced meaningfully at his children, but no words were exchanged.

The tape was advanced until a figure could be seen sneaking through the darkened hallway and the vice principal knew he had at least one of them…until the dark hair and face came into view.

"What…the Uchiha?"

The man's face went pale and he stood there with a stupefied expression.

As the video played further, the culprit was seen picking the lock then opening the vice principal's office door and closing it behind him. Five minutes later he came out again, than walked down the hall to a classroom and the next until he had gone through them all.

The vice principal leaned over and stabbed the stop button before he flopped in his chair, a defeated look on his face.

He couldn't punish the last Uchiha if he did the deed, but now all he had was his belief that Naruto and Hinata had done it.

Izumi smiled pleasantly at the man as all four family members stood up. "Well if that is all?"

The man nodded then gestured to the door for them, his hopes crashing down.

Hiashi stopped and looked at the man before stepping out into the hallway. "As one adult to another, you really shouldn't pick your nose and eat it…you are setting a bad example for the children."

With a smirk Hiashi closed the vice principals door, and five seconds later the man's scream of frustration echoed through the halls.

O

As the four walked back to Iruka's classroom Hiashi and Izumi quietly spoke to the children. "We know that you are just dealing justice to the unjust…but you have to be aware of the consequences of your actions."

Izumi nodded. "Indeed. If the vice principal had any true brains, there would be chakra suppressers on every doorway…lucky for you there wasn't."

Naruto and Hinata looked down but nodded solemnly. "Yes mother."

Hiashi took a breath then sighed. "I will still have to spank you both tonight however."

Naruto and Hinata both stopped and grabbed their butts, and Izumi felt sorry for them. Her husband's hands were quite tough and heavy…she knew.

"But daddy…why?" Hinata pouted. Hiashi shook his head as he looked at both of them. "Because you lied…granted you lied to a yak's butt…but you still lied and what have I said about that?"

Hinata looked like she was about to cry, but Naruto put his hand on her arm to calm her. "Daddy," he began as he looked at his father. "Are you talking about us saying we didn't put the pictures in the room?"

Hiashi nodded slowly as he could almost see the gears turning in his sons mind. "Well there was no proof that we did it…so it wasn't a lie."

Hiashi shook his head before he waggled a finger at Hinata and Naruto. "I'm afraid that won't cut it. Just because you made yourself look as the Uchiha doesn't mean you didn't do it."

Hinata frowned as she thought she knew where Naruto was going with this. "Daddy…if we can prove we didn't put those pictures there, will you not punish us?"

Hiashi frowned as Izumi looked at him then he nodded slowly. "Alright. If you can prove to me that you didn't do it…I will not spank either of you."

Naruto and Hinata both grinned and hugged each other as Hiashi waited patiently for their explanation. Naruto turned back to his father, looking more like the Cheshire cat then himself. "Well daddy…Hinata didn't do it, I know that for a fact, she was setting something else up." Hiashi nodded as he accepted that. "Alright my son…Hinata is off the hook. How about you?" He said as he rubbed his hand meaningfully. Naruto had not noticed before…but his father DID have big hands.

Naruto though knew he was scot free as he buffed his nails on his shirt before he looked at his father. "Well daddy I didn't do it either." Naruto said as he made a familiar hand sign and a shadow clone popped up next to him. "He did it!" Hinata said as she pointed at the clone.

The clone grinned and did a little dance before looking at both parents. "Yep…I'm guilty as charged!"

Hiashi smirked as Izumi shook her head. "Hmmm." The clan head thought. "That was a very politically correct answer. Since it wasn't actually you…I cannot fault you."

Naruto grinned as Hinata hugged him happily. Hiashi leaned closer and asked his son. "Who has taught you this?"

Naruto looked nervous for a second, but his father's insistent eyes made him quail and tell the truth. "Uncle Hizashi…he said it was called double talk and misdirection, and I would have to be able to do it to be a successful clan head."

Hiashi nodded with a smirk as he pat both Naruto's then Hinata's head. "I see." After a few seconds he smiled at his wife. "Izumi?"

But Izumi was one step ahead of her husband. "Yes dear…make a note…foot…Hizashi's denbu."

Both children giggled at that as they got to the classroom but before they opened the door, Hiashi stopped them. "I will tell Kurenai-san that you will be a little late today getting out of school."  
The two blinked at him and he smiled as he pointed to the smiling face of Iruka at the classroom door. "We will not punish you for what was done to the vice principal…but I am sure he will for turning him into a maple syrup, coconut cream pie, chicken."

Both children gulped as Iruka opened the door, then gestured them into the classroom, pointing at their seats. "Sit." He said firmly. "We'll talk later."

Hiashi smirked as Iruka nodded to him and closed the door. The other kids began yelling and clapping while Mizuki was yelling at them to shut up. The other kids continued shouting congratulations until Iruka turned around, vein twitching on his forehead which immediately settled the class down. "Now…we were discussing the use of clones in the art of subterfuge…"

O

Later that evening, Naruto shifted uneasily under the stares of the Hyuuga clan elders. Hinata and Izumi were at his side, while Hiashi stood nearby looking at the council members.

The oldest member, the one that spoke at Naruto's adoption hearing looked at the boy and smiled kindly. "Now honorable son…we would like to know what your intentions are with the heir to the Hyuuga clan. You are both coming of age, and plans and preparations must be made ahead of time in order for there to be few problems with the transition."

Naruto fidgeted as they stared at him but Hiashi's reassuring nod gave him the courage he needed as he straightened his shoulders. "Honorable elders of the Hyuuga clan, I am here to tell you without a shadow of a doubt that I will marry the heir to the clan, and I will dedicate myself to improving the clan, increasing the clan's holdings, and ensuring the Hyuuga clan remains the most honorable and strongest in Konoha."

Two of the elders nodded happily and one even clapped his hands, but the third one, the one who was eldest looked thoughtful at him. "Very nice honorable son…that was almost a text book answer. But what I would like to know is what that means to you, the child who will one day lead us at the side of the heir. What do you think?"

Naruto was now in uncharted territory. His father had never told him that the elders would ask his opinion. Should he tell the truth? Should he lie? Naruto thought seriously about using double talk…but he wasn't sure if he could fool the one who seemed to be the leader.

Naruto gulped as he looked at the man who watched him intently then nodded once as he straightened his shoulders. "To me it means to be fair, but firm. As the clan head I have to sometimes make judgments without having emotions interfere in what is right for the family."

The elder held up his hand and Naruto stopped. "You say the family…what do you mean? Hinata…you mother and father?"

Naruto shook his head as he relaxed a little. "No sir…I mean the entire Hyuuga clan. In my opinion, the branch houses, and the main house are no different. We are one big family and what affects one could affect all of the clan. While I understand the need for a caste system, I believe if no one was greedy, or wanted someone to constantly make them feel important, then the clan could be one big family. Money is needed, land and opportunities are needed, but when is it enough?"

The youngest of the elders frowned and seemed disappointed in Naruto's answer, while the next one looked thoughtful, but expressed no other emotion. The last elder smiled at Naruto before he nodded. "A very interesting answer honorable son. So you truly believe one clan is the answer?"

Naruto nodded as the eldest considered then looked at him thoughtfully. "And what would you do about people who want more then their share…as you put it?"

Naruto frowned as he considered but he wasn't really sure. "The question is difficult to answer Honorable elder…but I believe if someone learns to appreciate what they have at a young age, and everyone feels equal, then only the truly greedy or insecure will feel the need to constantly have more."

The elder nodded as he watched the boy before he held up a finger as if making a point. "But you only answered my question in a very general manner. There will always be those that are too stubborn, or too avaricious to educate. What do you propose to do with those?"

Naruto's brow creased in thought as he considered his options in that matter. He thought of a lot of different things, but nothing pointed to a positive for a problem such as that. Too lenient, nothing changes, too strict and you risk civil war. Naruto was troubled by the idea and couldn't come to a clear answer, but he still answered the best he could.

"Honorable elder, Too be honest, there is no easy answer for that question and it leaves me wondering of what I could do. In truth…I think that someone who breaks the law, or hurts the clan in this manner should be punished as harshly as possible. While I do not agree with that one hundred percent…it seems the only logical solution. I would also show compassion where I could, but as my ojiisan once told me, "A soft heart is the first to be broken but a hard heart is the first to be forgotten."

The elder nodded and gestured for Naruto to take a seat. Naruto went and sat next to Hinata again as the three elders conferred with each other. After a few minutes, the eldest gestured to Hiashi, and he stepped over and began talking with them as well. Hiashi seemed to disagree with the youngest of the three elders. After a few minutes Hiashi nodded curtly before he stepped back to where he was. Naruto started to feel nervous because his father did not look happy.

"Honorable son, Honorable daughter," the elder said as he smiled. "Will you both please come forward?"

Naruto and Hinata took each others hand and walked to the table. The eldest of the elders smiled at them, and they both smiled back nervously, not sure what to think.

"It has come to our attention that you had a problem recently but it has been corrected. This makes us very happy because we have great expectations of you…however, a suitor within the clan has been nominated for your koishii." Naruto and Hinata's eyes both went wide at the same time as Izumi gasped. Hiashi, said nothing, but the anger in his eyes was undeniable.

The elder saw their reactions and nodded. He knew no one would be happy with this. "The problem is, this person has much political power within and without the clan. To refuse him would be a huge blight on anyone's honor…even mine…but he is not what even we elders consider suitable material for the main branch."

Naruto and Hinata were stuck on the whole "other suitor" dilemma and they hadn't registered the other words yet. Izumi provided the save for the children. "Who is this "suitable clan member" and why would he trample the marriage contract that has been in place for years now?"

The elders all seemed to have the same sheepish expression and everyone else knew that someone had goofed.

"We…made an error in judgment. We had not anticipated that the honorable son would recover, and we were in the process of making preparations."

Naruto growled. "In other words you were finding a replacement for me."

The elders nodded, all three reminding Naruto of three monkeys trying not to point the finger at each other, but doing it in other obvious ways.

"Forgive us honorable son…in our vanity we did not see this eventuality."

Naruto frowned but sighed. "I don't know what you have planned…but Hinata is not marrying anyone but me. I do not care what political influence this man has…whoever he is…he is not marrying Hinata."

Hinata nodded emphatically as she squeezed Naruto's hand. "That's right! Honorable elders…if you do not like this man, why would you pair him with me, and how can you break a marriage contract not involving you or your blood relative?"

The youngest elder got red faced, and looked like he was about to start yelling, but the eldest's hand raised, stopping him. "Hinata-sama, try to understand, we have made a mistake…so in order to save face with both your family and this man…we have come up with an alternative. Your marriage contract with Naruto has not been broken, just stipulated."

Naruto blinked in confusion and Hinata shook her head also in confusion. There were no stipulations in the marriage contract that they were aware of.

The eldest elder smiled kindly at them before he continued. "From your confused looks, I would say you do not understand…so I will explain this to you. We have discussed this with the suitor…his name is Murino Hyuuga, and he is from the fourth branch house. As I said earlier, we do not like him, but he has amassed a large following within the clan so we cannot outright refuse him…but our plan is to delay him. We told him that it would not be proper, and Izumi-sama and Hiashi-sama did not want to wave the rights and marry her to him now. So he must wait until she comes of age."

Naruto thought about that then looked at Hiashi who nodded. "Yes my son…when Hinata turns thirteen."

Naruto looked at Hinata and she had a sad hopeless look developing on her face.

The elder smiled before he made a placating gesture to them. "We understand it is a shock, and it would seem you don't have a choice and must marry him…but we have a second stage to our plan…You and Hinata must marry. Soon."

Hinata and Naruto frowned as Izumi stepped forward and rested a hand on their outside shoulders. "How soon?"

The elder frowned as he looked at the two parents who now stood in support of their children. "We have two choices…Naruto will wait until Hinata is of age, and fight Murino for her hand, or we marry them as soon as they reach puberty."

Izumi frowned as she leaned forward. "Why not marry them now and be done with it? I'll sign a waver right now!"

Hiashi smirked before the elder nodded. "Yes, yes…I am aware of your feelings for Naruto, but the marriage would not be legitimate, and Murino could challenge the legality of the marriage. No marrying them now would not be wise because they would not be able to consummate it. The law is clear on this. A marriage that is not consumated within six months baring medical reasons is immediately nullified. But…there is no way for Murino to know whether Hinata has reached that delicate stage in her life. I would suggest you dress Hinata in less form fitting clothing…make her appear frumpy, and Hinata you should act shy, reserved. This will be good camouflage for her until they are ready. Once they are of age, we rush to the hokage and get them a legal marriage…it seems to be the only way and still save face."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled. Only they and their parents knew that Hinata had already reached puberty…but would Naruto in time?"

Next Episode: Same as it ever was…


	23. Chapter 23

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 23**

Six months later…

Naruto and Hinata sat beneath a tree sharing lunch with each other in a cute way.

Hinata would pick up a tidbit and hold it out to him, and he in turn would pick up something and hold it out to her.

The cuteness factor was so sweet it would put a diabetic into a sugar coma. (In fact I'm feeling light headed as I describe it)

They had been doing this for a little over ten minutes before Ino came over and sat with them. "Man you too look like you need to get a room."

Hinata stuck her tongue out at Ino as she sat next to Naruto. "Jealous?"

Ino frowned before she reached over and pushed Hinata. "Yes! Why do you get the nicest guy in the class?"

Hinata smirked as she popped an egg in Naruto's mouth from her bento box. "Because he is my koishii."

Ino blinked as she opened her box. "Oh yeah…how could I forget that?"

All three shared a laugh.

The three of them had become good friends after the original incident. Though Ino did find Naruto to be a nice guy, and attractive since he didn't wear orange and scream out how he was going to be hokage, Hinata was aware of her attraction but was not jealous, because she knew Ino would not try and move in on her, and Naruto only saw Ino as a good friend.

Ino originally started as a fan of the Uchiha, but when she noticed Hinata didn't pay him the least attention, she asked her why.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders before she answered. "Truthfully…I have a funny feeling about him…I mean he hardly talks, is surrounded by girls and doesn't take notice of any of them, and everyone treats him like the Kami in human form. That and the fact that he thinks he is the most important thing on two legs makes me not even take notice of him…besides, Naruto-kun is all I need." She said with a smile that made it appear that her whiskers twitched.

Naruto of course blushed and gave Hinata a big hug.

Tuning out the impromptu cuddle session, Ino had thought long and hard about it and realized a lot of what Hinata had said made perfect sense. She hadn't noticed before, but while Ino would invite Sasuke to eat, or pay him huge compliments, he paid no heed, didn't say thank you, and honestly didn't seem to care. Ino even went so far as to offer to do his homework for him…but the boy mumbled something unintelligible at her which sounded like, "Why would I need your help?"

At that point Ino cooled to him and began to hang out with Naruto and Hinata more.

Ino was saddened though…Sakura was still blindly pursuing the boy like a lost puppy looking for a home, and she even declared herself and Ino enemies because of the boy.

This had hurt her feelings tremendously, but in the end, she decided to let her do as she wished, and hope one day her friend would come to her senses.

Even more confusing than Sakura's blind devotion to Sasuke, was her blind bad attitude to Naruto.

As far as she knew Naruto was only ever nice to her, but she still treated him like something stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

Despite that though, Sakura learned her lesson not to hit the boy…Hinata while not angry, and pretending to be meek, would not tolerate anyone hitting her betrothed.

Ino really couldn't blame her…Ino had suddenly found herself protective of her fellow blond also. Of course some people never learned.

Ino took a deep breath and sighed as she sat there before she took a bite out of her cucumber sandwich.

Naruto frowned at her before he plopped a sweet treat in Hinata's mouth, making her produce a yummy sound as she chewed happily.

Before anyone could react, Naruto picked up another then grinned. "Hey Ino?"

Ino looked up and as she opened her mouth to answer Naruto popped the sweet treat in her mouth making her blink in surprise, but munch happily before she swallowed. "Naruto you jerk!" She said with a mock frown. "What was that for? I could have choked!"

Naruto snickered and Hinata giggled at the look on Ino's face. "You know I don't like seeing my friends sad or upset Ino-chan…why don't you talk to Choji? He is always peeking at you during class, and he is a nice guy."

Ino looked down at her sandwich as she mumbled. "He's too fat."

Naruto frowned before he shook his head at her. "Well…if you look for the perfect man, you may end up with a perfect piece of shit Ino…and I'd hate to see you with someone that would treat you badly."

Ino smacked Naruto's arm, but anyone who knew her knew it was a half hearted hit. Hinata leaned forward and agreed with Naruto. "Ino I understand about physical attraction, but you really should think about other things too. A hot body could conceal a dull mind, or a really uncaring attitude." She said with the image of one certain Uchiha. "Naru-kun's right…I too would hate to see you get stuck with someone that would make you unhappy…or worse, miserable."

Ino growled lightly. "Would you still be with Naruto if he weight two hundred pounds?"

Hinata grinned before she hit Ino with a few grains of rice. "Now why ask a question you already know the answer to? There would just be more of him to cuddle!"

Ino smirked then threw a piece of cucumber at Hinata. "Like the two of you don't do enough of that already."

Before they could go further though, the bell rang, and the three hurriedly packed their boxes and walked back to the building.

Ino had many thoughts swirling in her head and even though she was happy for her friends, she also wished she had someone too.

O

The day seemed to go rather quickly in class as they continued to practice the academy jutsu and chakra control.

Iruka had become very impressed with Naruto and Hinata as they seemed to excel impressively in everything they were taught.

He found Hinata's new appearance to be a little strange compared to how she used to dress.

Hinata had begun wearing a big baggy tan jacket, and Capri pants that seemed a size too big for her. She wore the jacket despite the temperature outside being hotter then feasible for a jacket, and she had started to stutter as well…but her academics and practical work were still as high as he expected from her.

He didn't like this new change, as it seemed to go completely against her character, but Naruto seemed to be ok with it, but he still wondered if she was under any unneeded stress.

Only three people in the class knew what was really going on with the two.

Naruto and Hinata of course, and surprisingly Ino.

She was the closest to the couple besides Neji, (Who was in the class ahead of them) and had become a close friend and confidant. When she discovered why Hinata was going through this elaborate ruse. It sounded like a really crappy deal…and it made Ino thankful her clan was her immediate family so they didn't have any weird elders or anything running her life.

When the three were together, Hinata behaved normally and no one thought anything about it…when someone not part of the conspiracy came forward, Hinata changed completely.

On this day, Iruka had something in mind once he was able to assess all of the student's levels.

"Alright everyone…let's take a little stroll out to the practice yard, it's time for us to evaluate your progress in your taijutsu."

As the class began to file outside, the Uchiha fan club of course flocked behind him, trying to outshout each other as to how great he was.

Sasuke took it with his usual stoicism…he glowered at them and said nothing.

Ino, Naruto, and Hinata walked along at the back of the class, and Kiba tried to quietly hit on Hinata, (remember what I said about people not learning?) to which Ino kicked him in the shin, leaving him hopping up and down on one leg and yowling in pain.

Hinata smiled a thanks to Ino who gave her the thumbs up, while Naruto merely smirked. While he would have happily throttled the overbearing Inuzuka, he knew that Hinata could handle herself, and Ino always stood up for both of them. They definitely had developed a good rapport between them.

The spars went surprisingly different then usual. The class hadn't been split boys to girls this time, but girls and boys were being pitted against each other.

Mizuki grinned as he stepped into the combatant's area. "I can hear the questions already so let me explain it before we begin. In the shinobi world, boys will not always face boys, and girls will not always face girls. You have to be prepared to face anyone and any number of people. Mercy for someone just because they are the opposite sex, can and will get you killed."

Most of the students frowned at this, but no one could argue with the logic before Iruka broke in and continued. "Now some of you are beyond some of the other students in your training…but to prevent the stagnation of skills and to give the more advanced students a challenge you may have to face multiple assailants. At this time only four students are skilled enough to take on multiple combatants. One would be Sasuke Uchiha, another is Hyuuga Hinata, also Hyuuga Naruto, and finally Akimichi Choji because of his clan techniques."

One of the girls raised her hand and Iruka nodded to her. "Yes Ami?"

Ami looked confused. "Iruka-sensei I thought this was Taijutsu training…why does Choji get to use his clan's jutsu?"

Iruka nodded as he put a hand on Choji's shoulder. "A good question Ami…the reason being is Choji's clan Taijutsu is based around their body expansion technique. The two are tied closely together and cannot be separated without severely hindering his fighting style. Now almost all of you can perform taijutsu without using ninjutsu, so I want to see what you can do…fighting against Choji will be a challenge, but being a ninja is not aout brute force…it is also about using your minds."

Most of the students nodded as they considered both instructors words. The ones who saw it as a challenge looked eager, while the ones who were less confident in their skills were more worried about who they would have to face.

The first few matches went fairly normal, and as expected except the match with Shikamaru who got into his taijutsu stance, then surrendered before a punch was thrown.

Iruka palmed his face but said nothing as Shikamaru went and lay down on the grass.

Choji, was pitted against a girl named Marie, and the boy that had faced Shikamaru, and he soundly trounced both of them, making Iruka decide on stronger opponents for him the next time.

Hinata was pitted against Sakura and Ami, and while it took longer then Naruto thought it would because of Hinata holding back to appear weaker, Hinata was able to beat both of them handily…which eventually brought the last match out.

Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba were set up to take on Naruto.

Ino protested at first, but Naruto smirked and shook his head at her. "Do your best Ino-chan…remember, I am the enemy."

Ino didn't look happy, but she took up her family's taijutsu stance as well as Kiba who seemed to be looking forward to the fight…but the last Uchiha scoffed as he looked at them. "I refuse to do this."

Iruka looked at him with a frown. "Why?"

Sasuke grumbled out. "Because I do not need their help to beat him."

Naruto grinned as he watched the last Uchiha before he looked at Iruka. "Sensei, if you don't mind, I am willing to fight him after I am done here."

Iruka blinked before frowning at Naruto. "Overconfidence is a good way to get yourself killed in a real combat situation Naruto."

Naruto shook his head as he dropped into the ghost fist stance. "It is not overconfidence sensei, I am saying whether I win or lose against Ino and Kiba, I am willing to fight him after."

Iruka thought a moment but Mizuki jumped in eagerly causing the other teacher to frown. "Agreed! Now…begin!"

Kiba charged at Naruto, Akamaru sitting on the sideline while Ino moved in more slowly. Naruto to Iruka's surprise had his eyes closed and as Kiba took a swipe at his head he ducked his head to the right, before performing a low kick making Kiba to jump into the air to avoid it. While in the air Kiba lashed out with his leg, but Naruto easily blocked it and sidestepped Ino's punch as she came up behind him.

Ino tried to follow up with a kick to Naruto's back, but Naruto ducked below her kick and swept her leg out from under her, before he rolled backward under Kiba's diving form and rose to his feet in the crane stance.

Iruka smiled impressed so far as Naruto had gone from his favorite style, smoothly into another without showing any hesitation or broken movements.

Ino and Kiba both charged Naruto at the same time, but Naruto blocked Ino's kick with his leg, than lay Kiba out with a knife edge chop to the side of his neck and a spinning knee lift to his chest before he landed behind the fallen dog user.

Naruto turned and looked at Ino and bowed to her. "If you wish to continue this Ino-chan, I am willing…"

Ino looked at the prone form of Kiba, and while she didn't want to give up, she knew for a fact she couldn't match Naruto's skill. "I…yield sensei."

Iruka nodded as Naruto turned to face Sasuke who scoffed at him. "So you beat two weak opponents…big deal."

Naruto frowned as he waited in the ghost fist stance. "Ino and Kiba are not weak by any stretch of the imagination. If they had more time to come up with a plan, I am sure the spar would have taken longer."

Sasuke smirked before he took up his family's stance. "Says the baka."

Naruto frowned as he never liked that term or having it directed at him.

Sakura crowed at the cheap insult as well as the rest of the Uchiha fan club, and at that point Naruto knew what he wanted to do. Even though his new style he wanted to show his father wasn't quite complete, today what he did know would be unveiled.

"In ten minutes Uchiha…we will see who the true idiot is."

Iruka say the determination in Naruto as his eyes narrowed and he wondered what was about to happen when Mizuki yelled for the match to begin.

Sasuke dashed forward and threw at punch at Naruto which was blocked easily, but Naruto's return strikes were also blocked.

Sasuke leapt back and fanned a hand over his mouth as if bored. "Your favorite stance? How simple minded."

Naruto chuckled as he slipped easily into the spider style and charged Sasuke. They exchanged a few blows, but neither seemed to have the upper hand.

Sasuke still playing his mind game chuckled. "Well the spider style while old still is better then the ghost fist…if only slightly."

Again Naruto said nothing while Sasuke's cheerleaders whooped and hollered how he was beating Naruto.

Before Naruto could slip into another stance, a familiar voice called out to him. "Playing around again Itoko?"

Naruto grinned at Neji standing next to Hinata and Ino, but his eyes remained focused on Sasuke. "You know me cousin…I like to draw a crowd before I get serious."

Neji surprised a few that knew him by shouting at Naruto. "Quit stalling…kick his teeth in!"

Naruto smirked then nodded once as he dropped back into the ghost fist, making Sasuke grin in anticipation. He assumed that he knew all of the tricks of this stance from observing Naruto's spars.

He was wrong.

As the two came together, Naruto ducked under Sasuke's punch, but hit Sasuke in the lower right side with a crane thrust, making him gasp.

Before anyone could react, Naruto's body seemed to flow forward on the balls of his feet and he hit Sasuke in the chest with a double palm strike reminiscent of the gentle fist. If that wasn't enough Naruto seemed to rock back on his heels before he sprung into the air and knocked Sasuke further back with a jumping side kick to his head.

The crowd stood stunned except Hinata and Neji until Naruto seemed to spin in mid air and lay Sasuke out with a viscous over hand tiger claw punch that bust his right eyebrow open and he lay bleeding on the ground, obviously unconscious.

Naruto still in his stance frowned before he blew his breath out and stood straight. "I was hoping for more of a work out…"

Immediately after those words Sakura and the rest of the Uchiha fan girls rushed forward, some in tears others looking murderous until Sakura screamed out. "Iruka-sensei! Naruto baka must have cheated! No one is better then Sasuke-kun!"

Mizuki was furious, but held his face almost enough to hide it, but Iruka didn't. The look on his face was one Naruto had never seen before and it startled him. "Naruto…I want you in my office now!"

Naruto blinked in confusion, but nodded as he followed his teacher back into the school.

Iruka's strides were long and the anger could be felt as he stood by the classroom door and waited for the boy. Naruto walked into the classroom, but was nervous of what would happen. Iruka had closed the door and went to his desk, but before he could say anything, the classroom door opened and Neji and Hinata walked in.

Iruka looked up and almost growled at them, "This is a private conversation…" But Neji's frown matched his in intensity, even as his voice deadpanned. "No. Naruto is a Hyuuga who has been mistreated by the staff of this academy once before. If you are going to talk to him in anger then you will do so in front of us as well."

Hinata stepped closer to Naruto and nodded in agreement as her heart swelled with pride at her cousin's words. If not before then definitely now Neji had shown that they were a family, and family protected each other.

Iruka almost lurched from his chair in indignation, but seeing the unwavering resolve on Neji's face, and the way Hinata's was set also, made him realize he may have approached the situation in the wrong manner.

Slowing his breathing, Iruka nodded. "You are correct. I'll explain my behavior in a moment. What I want to know Naruto is where did you learn that style?"

Naruto blinked in confusion for a second before he answered. "Sensei…I have been making this style. It isn't finished yet, but I hope to be able to complete it soon."

Iruka shook his head and this time did stand up. "Naruto I know you have not had it easy, but I will not tolerate you lying to me. Now where did you learn it?"

Naruto looked at his sensei, feelings obviously hurt at the accusation. "Sensei…what are you talking about? I have been working on this since my father taught me my third stance back in the second year of the academy. It's still not complete because I am missing at least two or three styles to compliment the others, but this is my creation!" Naruto had thumped his chest with his fist and almost shouted out the last part of his sentence but

Hinata's hand rested on Naruto's shoulder, instantly making him calmer as he sounded on the verge of hysteria.

Iruka would have barreled on if not for the look in Naruto's eyes and face. The boy truly looked hurt, but at the same time sincere…Iruka didn't know what else to think but he knew for a fact that someone lying would not have such an expression, and he knew Naruto well enough now that he realized he was wrong.

"So…so you really did make this on your own? You didn't have any help or inspiration? Like say you saw someone else do it?"

Naruto shook his head and Neji and Hinata spoke up. "No he has been working very hard on this. The only people that I know that work harder then he does on their taijutsu is my teammate Lee, and Gai-sensei. Naruto wants nothing more then to make Lord Hiashi and Lady Izumi proud of him and show the clan that their faith in him was justified."

"My Naru-kun works on this daily, even to the point where father has had to chase him out of the dojo so that he can eat and rest."

And finally Naruto spoke up. "Iruka-sensei…what's wrong? Why didn't you believe me?"

Iruka hesitated for a second as he looked at all three children before he spoke to them in a quieter voice. "The stance you are designing, and that you used today looked very similar to one used by one of Kohona's greatest heroes and it was believed to be lost when he died. Your stance is very similar to the style of the fourth hokage's humming bird stance…but you were too young to have ever seen it used. I was angry because it seemed you may have found something on his stance and were stealing it…and I am sorry Naruto, I should have known better, you are a very honest boy and you have not given me any reason to distrust you or not believe in you."

Iruka bowed deeply to Naruto, who looked embarrassed for a moment. "I..it's ok Iruka-sensei…I understand how that would make you feel, especially if you admired Namikaze-sama like so many people do…but I don't know anything about his style or anything. Father wants me to be able to create a style of my own from what he and Uncle Hizashi are teaching me, and I don't want to disappoint him."

Iruka hearing the earnestness in Naruto's voice believed him, and he came over and pat the boy on the shoulder. "I'll tell you what…let me buy you some ramen to make up for it? Your father has told me how much you like it so I can't think of any better reward."

Naruto and Hinata both perked up, and Neji rolled his eyes as the three walked out the door.

Iruka was still slightly absorbed in his own thoughts as he followed them. He considered, astonishing, but the evidence was obviously there as he tuned out the banter between the three students.

_Could Naruto be a prodigy? It is hard to fathom but it seems two people had the same idea and created very similar styles? I will have to watch Naruto more in the future…he could be the fourth reborn…_

Iruka didn't really believe in such nonsense, but seeing the boy move much as the fourth did both shocked him and made him nostalgic.

It seemed maybe a conversation with the hokage was in order.

O

Hiashi sat with an impassive look on his face as the man across from him matched his expression.

The man wasn't smug, but he did not possess the look of restrained nervousness that most get when they were in the clan heads presence.

Izumi sat a little to the side, attending the tea service, while Hizashi stood near his brother, as always watching his back and guarding against treachery.

Hiashi had taken a sip of tea from his cup before looking at the man again and deciding slowly what he would have to do to prevent current events from happening.

Hiashi sat his teacup on the table in front of himself before he addressed the Hyuuga in front of him.

"So Murino-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Murino smiled in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture, but it looked more like a shark sizing up its prey. "Hiashi-sama, I thought it would be good to speak with you about my future marriage to your daughter."

Hizashi smirked, but Izumi's face held an impassive look, but Hiashi's face became even more impassive before he answered…if that were possible.

"I believe you are a bit early to be discussing such things with us. Hinata is not of age and you will not be given permission to marry her before she comes of age." Hiashi took another sip of his tea, and savored it for a moment before resting his cup on the table again. "Do not assume that as soon as she turns thirteen you will have her in front of a priest. There are things that must be observed, and preparations to be made. Everything must be observed accordingly to keep protocol."

Hyuuga Murino frowned slightly before he gestured to Izumi for a cup of tea for himself.

Izumi nodded and poured him a portion then placed it before him with a flourish. The man clasped the cup in his hands, but did not raise it to his lips. "It is no secret how you feel about me Hiashi-sama…so I will not mince words with you, you are a much better speaker then I am, so I will get to the point."

Hiashi smirked but it was gone quickly as he nodded at Murino. "That would be refreshing."

Murino nodded as he stared at Hiashi. "I am not interested in your daughter even slightly. My interest is only in advancing my portion of the clan closer to the first family."

Hiashi nodded once briskly as his eyes studied the man in front of him. "I am aware of your desires…but if that is all you required you could have approached me directly. I am not a block of stone that will not even hear your request."

Murino snickered as he finally took a sip of the tea. "Indeed…and the council would oppose anything you decided because they do not view my family in a good light."

The man shifted in his chair uncomfortably it seemed before he spoke again. "This isn't just pure ambition. I am not looking to acquire more land or moneys, nor am I looking for more political power…I am looking for a way to give my family the status they deserve, and to restore the honor my father has cost us."

Hiashi nodded slowly as he took in the words.

After a little research he knew well the shame Murino bore for his father who tried to stage a coup while Hiashi and the clan head were away at the "secret war".

If not for Hizashi's quick thinking and dedication to not only his brother but also to the Hyuuga clan, Itame Hyuuga would have deposed Hiashi's family from the head position, and what he would have done after is best not thought about.

The man was known to be cruel and malicious just for the sake of it or his own amusement.

The coup was not a pleasant thing, a few lives were lost, and for a while everyone assumed Murino would take his own life to restore his families honor, but instead he became ruthless, vengeful, and despicable. Many saw it as an honor less cur showing his true colors at last…but it was also the last surviving son of a family trying to fix everything that was wrong with the only means available to him. The man had done well for his family, bringing followers under him after everyone had literally turned their backs on him.

Hiashi was not made aware of the full story until recently…and to be honest he didn't care at the time. He lost his father, and quite a few of his friends in the war, and then he had to shoulder the responsibilities of the clan head long before he wanted to.

"While I understand you desire to amend and return to the fold of the clan proper, your methods have also shown a less then honorable attitude. I do not know for sure if there is a place in the head family for someone of your "dubious" morals."

Murino expecting this put his cup back upon the table. "And what of my family? A household of female family members suddenly bereft of all the male family members would have to find an outside source to continue the line. And you are aware as well as I am that despite me restoring the family honor by taking my life, the stigma will still lurk. The chances of my sisters or even my mother finding a suitable person to care for and protect them would have been slim to none."

Murino's words were strong, but not heated. The man wasn't angry, but he definitely had passion for what had befallen his family and what he would do to restore their lost honor.

Hiashi nodded briefly as he leaned back slightly.

"While I do not argue with you or fault you for the choices you made, I cannot agree with the methods you have used, and I definitely do not approve of all that you have done to restore what has been taken from you. If you think literally of what you have done you have further darkened your honor then it was before. You have restored nothing. While you have amassed great political power, your power would do you no good if you became clan head, because no one would follow you."

Hiashi finished off his tea and sat his cup on the board and Izumi filled it again.

Hiashi was ready to dismiss Murino, but Izumi leaned closer to Hiashi as she sat the tea pot back on its stand. "Husband, while it is not my place, may I interject a thought?"

Hiashi considered his wife for a moment before with a nod he picked up his cup and sipped at it.

Izumi folded her hands on her hip and smiled at Murino. "If I may Murino-san, how many sisters do you have around my daughter's age?"

Murino frowned in thought for a moment, trying to see where Izumi was going with this question. "I have four sisters from age ten to twelve, and two sisters that have not begun the ninja academy yet."

Izumi nodded, seeming pleased. "I see, and all four are attending the ninja academy?"

Murino still unsure of her line of questioning frowned. "Yes they are. What does this have to do with our current discussion?"

Izumi smiled kindly at Murino. "The thing I am thinking is the facts of the matter. One: you want to restore your families honor, but you cannot because of your own past actions. Two: You do not want my daughter to begin with only the honor it would bestow to be married to the head family. Three: You are the last male that can restore your families honor…because of these things I have an idea that could make us all happy should you agree…it will take longer, but it will bring your family back in good standing and then what you do from there is up to you."

At Murino's questioning look Izumi gave a short nod as Hiashi actually smiled. "There is an old custom where the next in line daughter to be married takes "ladies in waiting". The daughter would take at a minimum four to be her attendants…this in itself is a great honor, and it makes the ladies in waiting much more attractive to potential suitors, but we live in a shinobi world. So they would not just be ladies in waiting, but they would also be the designated protectors of the lady Hinata…so while they would look helpless, they would be four of the best trained shinobi in order to protect my daughter…all bestowing great honor to your family, and that would also have one benefit that I have not covered."

Murino nodded as he considered. "And what would that be?"

Hizashi grinned as he stepped forward. "It would allow you to stop working dishonorably to help your family, and allow you to take a new path, restoring yourself as your sisters do what is almost impossible, become a factor in establishing a new system where women can actively work to making positive contributions to a families honor."

Murino looked thoughtful as he considered.

The idea had both pros and cons that had to be carefully considered.

While it could potentially bring the family involved great honor, the family that tries to change a system that has been in place far longer then the family involved would find itself besieged by naysayers and people dead set against it.

Murino smiled as he looked at Hiashi. He had been under so much scrutiny for his actions, what more could a little more hurt him? "I would need to consult with my family on this, but this does sound like a good compromise. I will let you know in a few days what our decision is."

Hiashi nodded once and Hizashi opened the door for Murino to exit as they finished the tea and bowed to each other.

After he was gone Hiashi turned to look at his wife and frowned at her. "My wife, while I appreciate the idea that you have suggested, you should have informed me of this beforehand. It is your responsibility to advise me as well as to be aware of my comfort…not just to look pretty even though you are." Hizashi smirked as he had a feeling where this was going.

His brother was a very smart man, but could easily be tripped up by someone with a broader sense of humor.

Izumi nodded with a slight smirk before she adopted a more serious expression. "Yes my lord…but if I look pretty while I am serving tea, would I be not even prettier if I did this unclothed?"

Hiashi stopped with the tea cup halfway to his lips and glanced at his wife…before he glanced at Hizashi who with a smirk of his own bowed himself out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

Hiashi stood up and glowered down at Izumi, whether playfully or not still remained to be seen.

"My wife…saying such a thing even in front of my brother who knows how we are…highly dishonorable…you have brought shame to me in front of another."

At first Izumi thought he was joking, but the look in his eyes confused her so she took no chances.

Bending at the waist until her head touched the floor, Izumi spoke quietly. "My husband, please forgive me…I meant no disrespect…I was only…"

"Enough!" Hiashi's voice snapped like a whip, silencing Izumi. "You know your place and you have over stepped it. You must atone."

Izumi nodded slightly, now fearful for what her husband was thinking. "I am ready to accept whatever punishment my husband decrees."

Hiashi nodded before he walked over and secured the door so no one would disturb them. "Expose yourself. I think a good strapping is in order."

Izumi nodded once as she sat up, voice sounding distant. "Hai." And her face burned as she undid her kimono then pushed it to the floor, wearing now only her panties and a lace bra, deigning to not wear the silk under robe that usually accompanied her kimono.

Hiashi walked over and smirked as he looked at Izumi's full backside…one of the things he truly admired in his wife. Despite having Hinata and not training nearly as hard as she did when she was a kunoichi, her body still did things to him…

Izumi shuddered as she felt Hiashi pull her panties down to her mid thigh and gasped as she looked over her shoulder. "M..milord…my bottom?"

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow at her as he rubbed his hand meaningfully. "Oh…do you have an objection?"

Izumi bit her lip as she felt his hand rub slowly over her backside before she said rather loudly. "My lord! You know what that does to me! If you are punishing me then this is rather cruel of you for such a minor insult!"

Izumi's eyes began to water slightly and Hiashi's features softened before his voice caressed her. "My wife…I am always and ever will be your husband no matter what happens between us…but once in a while, I like to take you as…your lord."

Izumi blinked for a second as she realized Hiashi had surprised her with a game they had discussed, but had never done before.

A quick look at the locked door and a smirk from her husband before his face became serious again filled her with relief as she now buried her face in her hands as she raised her hips higher in the air. "Oh my lord!" she wailed in mock tears. "Please forgive your humblest of servants!"

Hiashi almost grinned as he felt the surge of power rush through him at her words. "No I am afraid you have this coming…prepare yourself for the worst of it…I will spank you until my arm falls off!"

And his hand came down with a loud crack and Izumi groaned as the shock traveled through her body, igniting her pleasure centers, just as she thought of a way to tell him her recent secret and turn this around on him at the same time.

As his hand landed a second time Izumi turned her face to him and cried out, "Do not spank to hard…I'm two months with child!"

Hiashi's hand waved up and down three times, mouth hanging open and eyes bigger then dinner plates. It took a few seconds before he got the shocked/stupefied expression on his face to change to one of question before he knelt at his wife's side and pulled her up to face him. "Izumi-chan…is it true my wife? Are you with child?"

Izumi nodded and smiled happily to Hiashi who immediately pulled her into a fierce hug and held her tight.

"Aren't you going to punish me my lord?" She mumbled against his neck in a slightly humored voice.

Hiashi shook his head as he kissed her gently feeling the tears falling from her eyes. "Later…I will be your lord later. Right now I just want to be your husband." He whispered huskily.

Her tears now were ones of joy as they held each other in the quiet meeting room and though his game was reversed on him, Hiashi didn't mind anymore, and they could always play later.

No…he didn't mind at all.

O

Hizashi smirked as he tiptoed away from the door. While listening in on his brother's games with his wife were a bit on the "more perverted then you need to be" side, he would admit he was very happy for them.

_It makes me wish my_ _Kimmi were still alive._

He thought to himself.

Hizashi sighed as he closed the anteroom door and stood guard outside of it so that his brother and wife would have privacy until they were ready.

_Perhaps as Hiashi said…it is time for me to put the past behind and find another_. He thought.

These thoughts would dance through the man's head the rest of the day as he considered.

O

Next Episode: Summer fun and I didn't mean it!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 24**

Hiashi and Sarutobi sat in thought as they stared at their dominoes. The hokage seemed to have his mind on other things then the game as he grimaced at the bones in front of him, face frowning.

Hiashi had other things on his mind as well…but none were a major concern to where he was distracted by any of it.

With a grin, Hiashi threw down the double three domino with a smirk before he said, "Fifteen…I think you are slipping Sarutobi…I usually do not score this much in the first three hands. Is there something on your mind old friend?"

Sarutobi frowned for a moment as he was looking at his dominoes. "Sadly yes. There are things on my mind that I have no answers for and I desperately want answers."

Sarutobi looked up at Hiashi from half hooded eyes for a moment then asked the most pressing question on his mind. "What have you been teaching Naruto?"

Hiashi taken off guard by this question laid his dominoes down and looked seriously at the Hokage. "What do you mean? We are training Naruto to be a good ninja, and eventually the next clan head. Why do you ask?"

Sarutobi frowned as he also laid his dominoes down before he sat back in his seat. "I had a discussion with Naruto's teacher Iruka, and parts of it were quite troubling, and it may leadto even more trouble in the near future."

Hiashi frowned deeply before he straightened in his seat. "Shall I call for some Sake then since you look so serious about this subject?"

Sarutobi almost declined, but then nodded slowly. "Yes I think that would be a good idea. I need to relax my mind so that we do not degenerate into an argument over this."

Hiashi frowned deeply as he reached over and rang a small bell on the tea service tray. A moment later a woman in the kimono of a servant stepped in and bowed to both men. "Yes my lord?"

Hiashi without looking at her nodded. "Yes…Sake please and two cups."

The servant bowed then left the room, but was back almost immediately bearing a small bottle and two cups on a tray.

Kneeling in one fluid motion she placed a cup before both men, but as she lifted the bottle to serve them the clan head's hand waved negatively at her. "That will be all…thank you."

The girl climbed back to her feet and backed out of the room, bowed at the waist in respect to Hiashi and the hokage.

When she was out of the room again Hiashi poured them both a cup before he held the cup up to the Hokage. "To your health Sarutobi."

Sarutobi nodded as he returned the gesture. "Thank you, and to your health as well Hiashi."

Both men drank the sake and placed their cups on the table, eyes locking on each other again. "Now what is this about?" Hiashi asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Sarutobi girded himself for the worst as he began to speak to the Hyuuga lord. "Have you taught Naruto any of the hummingbird style?"

Hiashi blinked in confusion before he shook his head. "No…how could I? I only saw Minato use it a few times myself. While I am considered one of the geniuses of my clan when it comes to the Byakugan and the Jyuken, I knew nothing of my friends fighting style."  
Sarutobi's eyes narrowed as he watched the clan head. "Do you have any of his manuals or scrolls on his style or jutsus?"

Again Hiashi looked confused before he shook his head. "No. While Minato and I were close, we never shared any of our respective secrets clan or otherwise with each other. Minato was so paranoid about his jutsu, the Rasengan being stolen or copied that he made sure that any enemy he fought against was killed so his creations wouldn't get out. After he created the void seal he was more relaxed, but he was still wary of discussing things with most people…although he was more paranoid about the rasengan then the flying thunder god."

The void seal incidentally was another ingenious seal created by the fourth hokage before his untimely death. With it, anyone could watch him perform a jutsu, or fight in his style but could not repeat it.

Having seen the Uchiha in action, Minato decided it was too dangerous to have something he worked on so hard just be taken at a glance. The void seal made it so that anyone trying to copy or recreate any techniques from observation couldn't. If they tried they received so much gibberish in their minds that nothing about it made sense. This had many Uchiha highly irritable, but in Minato's mind, their irritation was well worth it. This simple thing to Minato was another secret he shared with only one other person, and since she was dead as well, there was no one to reveal it.

Sarutobi watched him for the moment then nodded slowly. "I thought as much."

Hiashi frowned as he leaned forward. "What is going on Sarutobi? Why are you asking me about Naruto and Minato's fighting style and jutsus?"

The hokage poured himself another cup of Sake and drank it quickly before he took out his pipe and lit it up.

Puffing a few times he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I have had an interesting talk with Iruka as I said earlier, and it led to other things unfortunately…but I will get to that after. It seems that Naruto is working on something that only a handful know about."  
The hokage took another long pull on his pipe before he let it out slowly with a much more relaxed look on his face. "It seems that Naruto has figured out a way to recreate the fourth's hummingbird style, although according to him it is as yet incomplete."

Hiaashi rocked back in his seat with a look of complete shock on his face. "Nani? Are you sure?" At Sarutobi's quiet nod Hiashi speculated out loud. "How is that possible?"

Sarutobi's eyes hardened slightly again as he looked at Hiashi. The clan head frowned as he noticed but waved the older man off. "I do not know why you would glare at me so Sarutobi, but I have no knowledge of this and if I did, it would not give you the right to look down your nose at me in distrust or otherwise."

Hiashi's words were short and to the point, but the edge was unmistakable. The hokage realized he may have crossed a line with the clan head and nodded slowly, letting his face soften. "I mean no insult Hiashi…it is just strange that the child would know nothing of his heritage and then one day begin making a style so close to his father's original it is uncanny. It smells of three day old fish even if there is no duplicity involved."

Hiashi nodded slowly but after a few moments shook his head. "While I agree with you that does not change the reasoning behind your attitude. If it was Minato's style, you should be joyous that such a thing has happened and his skills were not lost."

Sarutobi shook off the words as he looked the clan head in the eye. "If that were possible then I would gladly…but during school training Naruto hurt Sasuke Uchiha…not critically, but enough that certain members on the council sat up and took notice immediately and began making demands ranging from killing the "demon" to wanting to see the two fight for themselves because they cannot believe the genius, the last surviving Uchiha could be defeated by a nobody, let alone the container of the nine tailed fox. And I am afraid this is only the beginning."

Hiashi's face became impassive as he looked at the Hokage over the small table. "While I fully understand politics, I do not see the relevance to Naruto. So what? He knows another style, why should it matter?"

Sarutobi looked incredulously at Hiashi before he leaned closer. "You don't know?"

Hiashi began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach as he shook his head.

The professor shook his head and sighed. "Minato as you know had many enemies, and you and I both agree that Naruto is safer right now if no one knows he was the son of the yellow flash."

Again Hiashi nodded in agreement. "But this isn't just for Naruto's sake, but Konoha's."  
And Hiashi's eyes widened slightly as he saw where Sarutobi was going with this conversation. "So you think Minato's enemies might band together and attack Konoha and/or her citizens to get to Naruto? Isn't that a bit extreme for a grudge that is at least 15 years old?"

Sarutobi shook his head but continued quickly. "In a warped mind, no. It isn't too extreme but it might not be extreme enough. But at the same time anyone close to Naruto would be in danger also. Izumi, Hizashi Neji…Hinata?"

Hiashi was still frowning as he poured himself another cup of sake and knocked it back quickly. "I understand that…I understand all of this, but the only solution to this would be to help him get stronger so that he could better protect himself and those he loves."

Sarutobi was still frowning as he looked down at his empty Sake cup before he mumbled. "Or seal his memories away…"

Hiashi blinked in shock before his eyes hardened on the third hokage. "You cannot be serious! You would take away not only the boys birth right but his life as well? If that is the case Sarutobi, where does it end? What if Hinata was the same level of supposed threat? Would you lock her mind away too? Or how about your son Asuma…or Konohamaru? Or doesn't your family rate the same distinction?"

Sarutobi's eyes became very hard as he glared at Hiashi across the table. "This isn't about me Hiashi…it's about what is best for all!"

Hiashi frowned as he never expected to see this side of Sarutobi before. It seemed the hokage DID care about who was involved, if that person was directly related to him…or perhaps it was dependant on what was sealed inside of them.

"I do not know what you plan "Hokage-sama" but you will NOT harm or alter my son in anyway. What I said in the council chambers that day still stands, especially now with what you have just told me. The Hyuuga clan will start AND finish a civil war over Naruto."

The words were as cold as a bucket of ice water that was splashed in Sarutobi's face. Looking into Hiashi's eyes he could see that the clan head was not making an idle threat, and this in itself made Sarutobi reevaluate what he was thinking. "Alright Hiashi…I see how serious you are about this and I cannot blame you…but think about all of the deaths, all of the lives that would be lost if any of what I have talked about comes to pass. If I have to, for the safety of the village, I will order Naruto's death."

Hiashi slowly rose to his feet and glared down at the hokage before he very casually gestured to the door. "The evening is late Hokage-sama, I think it is time you departed."

Sarutobi nodded once curtly as he stood and walked toward the doorway, but before he walked through it Hiashi had one last thing to say. "From now on, you should be concerned with his well being. He is your life insurance policy. If anything befalls Naruto, accidental or otherwise, I do not care if you were involved or not, I will ensure that you get that early retirement that you have been wanting. Permanently."

Sarutobi stopped and looked at Hiashi and the air between them seemed to cool noticeably before Sarutobi turned and left the room.

Hiashi took a deep breath then let it out slowly as he tried to calm himself.

He exchanged angry words with someone who he saw as a friend…a weak one, but a friend none the less.

Now with no choice, Hiashi began to make plans to protect what was precious to him.

O

Naruto was snuggled up with Hinata warm in their bed.

It had been an awesome day.

Naruto aced the pop quiz, (and so did Hinata) Naruto had faced Kiba in the days spars, (and showed him who was big dog in the school yard) Hinata beat Sakura (again) and her team mate at the time Shino, and he pranked Sasuke without him even being aware of it.

Flashback

Naruto was exchanging calm words to Sasuke's angry taunts.  
"Fight me!" he screamed in anger, fists clenched at his sides.  
Naruto (Learning well from his father and Uncle) kept his features calm, but carried an aloof air about his person. "Why?"

Sasuke had already answered this question three times and his lower then normal patience was reaching its very end. "Because I have to prove myself to be stronger!"

Naruto smirked inwardly as he said again. "To who?"

And Sasuke clenched his teeth as he yelled out for the third time, "To everyone!"

Naruto having done a few carefully concealed hand signs behind his back finally was ready as he smirked and said very simply, "No."

Sasuke made as if to come forward and attack him, but Naruto's next words stopped him in confusion. "If you grab a knife by the blade, it cuts you. Should not a knife be treated with respect, before it hurts you or someone else?"

Sasuke was frowning as his eyes darted back and forth in thought. _What does he mean? Is he saying he is a knife? What is this wisdom crap? _

Before Sasuke could answer or even say anything back in return, Naruto smiled at him. "My father and my uncle teach me all the time that some things are more important than others and there is a time and place for everything. Being strong in body is not always enough Sasuke…the fool never sees what is right in front of him. Ponder that…"

Sasuke's face became blank for a second before he glowered at Naruto and turned to go into the bathroom. Before he walked in though, Naruto barked at him. "Hey pervert…stay out of the girl's bathroom!"

Sasuke looked up and saw the symbol of a stick figure wearing a skirt and frowned. He could have sworn…

Turning he glared at Naruto before Kiba walked out of the bathroom next to it. And looked from Naruto to Sasuke then back again with a frown.

Sasuke seeing this frowned in return, but then turned and walked into the other bathroom.

Kiba walked over to Naruto, and in a puff of smoke became Hinata and kissed Naruto as he hugged her. Neither said a word as the fireworks began.

A few seconds later, screams of girls with yells of "pervert" "peeping tom" and the dreaded "HENTAI!!" came from the bathroom just before Sasuke came out pale as death, then hauled ass in the other direction with girls of all ages pouring out of the bathroom in hot pursuit, not caring at this second who they were chasing…only what they would do when they caught him.

Naruto shook his head sadly as he made a "tsk, tsk" sound. "I tried to warn him…"

Hinata chuckled as she hugged Naruto tight and they walked down the hall. "Some people never learn."

The two sauntered out to the playground, still wrapped around each other, their lives feeling suddenly lighter.

Present

Naruto snickered in his sleep as Hinata settled closer to him and sighed in hers.

Involuntary as this was, it had an effect on Naruto that was both unexpected, and would later be frightening.

Naruto smiled in pleasure as he watched Hinata dance around him in his mind. He sat in a beautiful field and she was wearing a pretty summer dress.

He had had similar dreams before, and they always made him feel very happy when he woke up, but strange things began to happen in this dream…things that had never happened before.

For starters, While Hinata's body was developing just as mother Izumi said it would, Hinata in his dreams was more proportionate to their mother for some reason now, and her hair was longer, and spread around her like a blue/black halo.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her smile made his heart sing.

But her breasts…they easily rivaled their mothers for some reason, and her hips were full and round.

The strangest yet was as she twirled and laughed, her dress hem would lift up and give him tantalizing glimpses of her legs.

Naruto didn't understand it, but he began to feel hot and uncomfortable as at one point he caught a glimpse of blue as her dress went too high.

He never felt this way before, and sadly he like Hinata didn't know what was going on.

While Hiashi in his fumbling way, and Izumi in her own way had explained certain things to both of them, they never quite hit that delicate subject involving actual penetration, and what would happen to either of them.

They both understood the mechanics, but neither knew that it would feel so good, or that the lead up to this was what doctors call nocturnal emissions, or more bluntly put, wet dreams.

Hinata, had yet to have one, although with Naruto being close to her like this every night, she wasn't far from it.

Boys are usually considered the late bloomers, but that is on an emotional level. On a physical level, boys always came first in the battle of the sexes…no pun intended.

Naruto felt a strong pressure in his loins, something he had never felt before, and after a few more seconds of the dream, he woke up in a cold sweat.

Blinking a few times, he looked around the room and realized he was thankfully still in bed with his koishii and it was still dark outside.

Naruto went to roll away from Hinata to use the bathroom, when he noticed his early morning wood.

Naruto knew what it was…mother Izumi told him it was called an erection, and the teachers in school had explained this as well when he had to take sex education, but words could not begin to describe what it felt like.

He gently reached down and squeezed it, then gasped before he slapped a hand to his own mouth and looked wide eyed at Hinata.

Thankfully, all she did was sigh in her sleep and moved back until her buttocks were pressed against his hip, which caused Naruto's problem to throb almost painfully.

Unsure of what to do, and worried about what would happen if he did anything, Naruto laid there until the sun came up, mind racing in every direction at once, and getting absolutely no where.

O

At breakfast, Hinata was waiting at the table with Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, and Izumi. Naruto seemed to be moving rather slow today. Usually Hinata was the last to arrive, although she was always right behind Naruto. Today however he called to her from the bathroom. "I'll meet you there!"

Not thinking much about it, Hinata nodded. "Ok Naru-kun!" she said as she practically skipped out the door, than closed it behind her.

Naruto was trying desperately to get it to go down!

He tried to meditate and took an icy cold shower, but every time he heard Hinata's voice, or thought about her…it seemed to get harder!

Naruto whined in frustration as he was tempted to whack it with a hammer or some other blunt object, but common sense prevailed as he forced himself into his school pants, but noticed a big problem. With his pants on…IT WAS EVEN MORE OBVIOUS!!

Naruto tried adjusting it, readjusting it, and finally thought he had it where it was sufficiently hidden or looked like a natural bulge in his pants…until he started walking, and it shifted again.

Naruto not wanting to be late and have someone come to investigate what he was doing, grabbed his school books and carried them in front of his crotch and hoped no one noticed.

Unfortunately for him, Izumi noticed.  
"Come Naru-kun…sit and eat, you don't want to miss your last day of school."

She smiled at him, but then noticed his school books in his hands and where he carried them.

"Naruto-kun…why do you have your school books?"

Naruto got a panicked look on his face as he stammered out an excuse. "I was going to go straight to school after I ate so I grabbed them."

Izumi frowned lightly at him before Hiashi looked at him as well. "I understand your excitement my son, but eat a good breakfast with your family and you will be better prepared for the day.

Naruto nodded as he sat down then put his books on the floor next to his chair with a relieved sigh. Taking a plate that Hinata had made for him, he dug into it, wasting no time devouring everything his true love had served him.

Hinata smirked at him and grabbed his plate as he finished and served him again, as she knew he would ask for seconds, and she finished her first plate, and her mother served her, and then her husband more.

There was something to be said for having a big breakfast with people who love you.

Not long after, Naruto and Hinata finished their meals, and Naruto stood up and stretched, happy that during the meal everything had returned to normal.

Izumi stood with them then gave both Naruto and Hinata a kiss on the forehead. "Now, as always be on your best behavior, don't get **caught** pranking," (emphasis on caught) "and make sure you obey your instructors within reason."

At Izumi's raised eyebrow, both children nodded solemnly before hugging and kissing their father as well. "Watch out for each other and if there are any problems…you know what to do?"

Both children nodded again and Hiashi nodded in return with a smile. "Alright then…off with you."

The two chased each other out of the family room giggling, while Neji rolled his eyes and followed their example not long after.

Hiashi, Hizashi, and Izumi sat quietly before Izumi spoke up, "Did Naruto seem a little strange today?"

Hiashi nodded as he sipped his tea. "Yes…and he forgot his books."

Izumi noticed then nodded. "Should we take them to him?"

Hizashi frowned before he shook his head at the two. "I will put them in his room…there is no need to embarrass the boy further."

The parents nodded as he stood and took the books back to the children's room.

Hiashi looked at his wife and she mumbled. "Maybe we should talk to him…this is an awkward time for him…and will be for both of them."

Hiashi frowned then shook his head. Izumi felt a little more sympathetic. "It will embarrass him more if we do, you saw how hard he was trying to hide it from us."

Hiashi sighed then quietly nodded. "Yes…I suppose you are right my wife…but let us not wait too long so we do not have to worry about anything awkward occurring."

Izumi nodded in agreement as they finished their breakfast to start their day as well.

O

Naruto and Hinata sat together as usual, but every so often Naruto would squirm a little in his seat.  
It was almost lunch time, and for some reason Naruto couldn't stay still as he appeared to be antsy.

Hinata had asked him a few times if he was ok, but he just told her he was fine.

Hinata wasn't so sure, but after a few attempts she just sat close to him so he knew she still cared and supported him.

Unfortunately, this only made Naruto's problem even harder…no pun intended…well maybe a little.

Iruka walked into the room and almost immediately the class quieted down, making him pause. For once he didn't have to use his demon head jutsu to shut them up and it made him nervous.

"Um…alright class," he said nervously as he looked under his desk and carefully opened the drawers. "As you know…this is the last day of school," he said as he peeked into the waste basket, than recounted all of the bodies in the room. "And you will have one month off for vacation before we crack our knuckles," and he carefully made a hand seal and whispered a command. "Kai." But when nothing happened he let his breath out with a nod and seemed to relax. He was sure Naruto would pull something the last day of school but he was thankful that he seemed to be wrong. "And we get you ready for your final exam. As you know…once you take the exam, those who pass will become Genin of the Leaf, but those who don't will either repeat the last year of the course, or they can look for employment out in the civilian sector."

Some of the students shuddered at this, but Iruka shook his head. "There is no shame in not becoming a ninja. Not everyone is cut out to live the life that ninjas have to. If you do not make the cut, then you may want to consider other options. In the meantime, I want everyone to enjoy their summer because when it's done…you're butts once more belong to me, and this time I won't be pulling any punches. For those of you just putzing your way through, you will find there will be very little tolerance for slacking off," and here he looked at Shikamaru. "Or for anyone thinking they are too privileged or too good to have to work hard." Iruka's eyes wandered over the Uchiha, but neither said anything. One knowing who he meant, the other not caring.

"So with that being said, let's start the last class until next semester with everyone showing off what they know. When I call your name, you will come to the front of the class, demonstrate the bunshin, transformation, and the body switch…but the trick is you have to be able to perform all three in conjunction…now before you start complaining, I know the body switch is not part of the requirements to pass anymore, but I would like to see initiative on your parts and if anyone has been trying to excel."

A lot of confused looks came his way so Iruka did a quick demonstration.

He started by transforming into Mizuki, than immediately created two clones of himself transformed as Mizuki, and then switched places with him.

Quite a few students were impressed at the speed that he did it, but Shikamaru (surprisingly) noticed what no one else did and pointed it out. "Iruka-sensei…I noticed that the body switch you did without making hand seals."

Iruka grinned and nodded to Shikamaru as he dismissed the clones and changed back to normal. "Exactly. That is something that hasn't been explained to you yet because of the difficulty. With enough practice and chakra control you can perform almost any jutsu without hand seals."

To prove his point Iruka switched with Mizuki again, than switched with Choji, then switched with Mizuki, and back with Choji again.

This further impressed a lot of the students, but Ino frowned as she raised her hand. "Iruka sensei, why did you only switch with Choji and Mizuki-sensei? Couldn't you switch with anyone in the class?"

Naruto looked over at Ino and shook his head. "No Ino. He has to switch with something that is close to his body mass or else he has to expend chakra at a higher rate, almost double for each point of difference in the mass plus or minus."

Iruka grinned happily as he walked over and rubbed Naruto's head. "Well I am glad someone listens to my lectures."

Ino blushed at that, and Kiba mumbled just loud enough, "Teacher's pet." To which Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

Iruka cleared his throat but smirked just the same. "Anyway Naruto is correct. In order for the jutsu not to devour your chakra reserves you have to switch with someone or something that is approximately the same mass as yourself." Walking to the blackboard Iruka drew a rough picture of a man being attacked by other men, than roughly sketched nearby trees and rocks before turning to the class at large again. "Now the importance of the body switch or substitution jutsu as it is also called is to get a ninja from harms way in an emergency. If you are in imminent danger, you could cast the jutsu at the last second, and use an illusion to make it seem like the attack worked, and if your enemy is especially gullible or over eager, you could make good your escape, or sneak attack while he is focused on a dead log or rock. In fact the day that Naruto and Hinata…pranked me…" which made a lot of students in the class laugh. "Naruto used a substitution jutsu that should not have been possible but I have discovered my favorite brat is full of surprises." Turning to Naruto Iruka smirked. "Naruto if you please?"

Naruto hesitated for a second then came to the front of the class and waited for his instructor to lay hands on him. Once he did there was a puff of smoke, and in Iruka's hands was once again the mop with gold strands and a sign taped to it that said, "Still playing with mops sensei?"

Iruka held the mop up to the class as Naruto stepped out of the janitor's closet in the back of the room and walked to his seat and sat down to the clapping and wolf whistles of his classmates. It was an impressive feat…even Sasuke smirked…slightly.

Naruto did his best to not look embarrassed, but blushed lightly anyway when Hinata pinched his cheek.

Sakura impressed by the display frowned for a moment before she spoke up. "Hey wait, how could he do that when it isn't anywhere near his body mass?"

Iruka smiled as he read the sign on the mop and realized Naruto was prepared to prank one of the teachers again it seemed. "Well as I said, you would have to use double the chakra necessary to make up the difference in mass. Perhaps some of you haven't noticed, but Naruto has very large chakra reserves. The reason for this is mainly his training. I have been privileged to sit in on one of his training sessions with his cousin Neji, Hinata, his father and his father's brother, and I will say without a shadow of a doubt, it winded me just watching."

Most of the students turned surprised looks at Naruto, who blushed again under the attention, but Sakura trying not to look impressed blurted out. "I bet Sasuke-kun could handle it with no problem."

Ino frowned as she looked at Sakura, Naruto rested his face in his hand and Hinata looked like she wanted to get up and pound Sakura into the floor like a nail until she regained her composure and made her complexion mousy again.

Iruka cleared his throat gaining the classes attention once more. "In any event…when I call you, you know what to do."

Iruka went and sat at his desk, and the first person he called was Hinata.

The young kunoichi in training stood and took three steps, but then stopped and bent over to tie her shoe. Luckily, no one else saw, but unfortunately Naruto did see Hinata's skirt rise high enough for him to see the upper part of her thighs, and he instantly had a reaction that had him shifting uncomfortably in his chair again.

It was true, that he had seen a lot more of Hinata then this…but there was something to be said for barely seeing…and barely repressed hormones.

The human imagination was one of the most powerful things in the universe, and it had the tendency to be the downfall of many people…in this case Naruto.

Hinata performed her jutsus and was sitting next to Naruto again before he knew what happened, and then the unfortunate happened. "Alright Naruto…you're next."

Naruto's eyes opened to impressive size as he slowly shook his head. "Um…could I go last Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka frowned at the boy then shook his head. "No preferential treatment…front and center brat."

Naruto blinked then looked down, but no one could tell what he was looking at and then he looked back up again. "Uh, uh."

Iruka frowned as he cracked his knuckles. "Stop goofing around Naruto."  
Naruto shook his head again. "I'm not goofing Iruka-sensei."

Naruto's sensei pulled out his attendance book and turned to Naruto's page. "I suppose I will have to give you a zero for classroom participation for today then…"

Naruto's problem throbbed as Hinata touched his arm with a look of concern, and he smiled lopsidedly. "That's fine…I'll take the zero."

The entire class turned to look at him, mouths hanging open. Naruto would usually rather rip out his intestines with a fork then take a zero for anything in class. Hiashi's love and support had instilled that much drive to succeed in him. That last comment was very uncharacteristic of him, and Iruka took notice. "You aren't really Naruto are you?" Naruto frowned as he blinked but saw this as a blessing in disguise. Naruto shook his head and Iruka rose from his chair and came around the desk. "So this was a part of your prank? I knew you couldn't resist the last day of class!" Iruka's grasping hands came closer to Naruto, who for once was completely innocent, but chose discretion as the better part of valor. "Alright sensei…you got me…I'll go get the real me. Be right back!" He said as he jumped up then out the window, glad no one could see his problem from this angle.

Iruka reached the window just as Naruto landed and took off running. Iruka looked back at Mizuki who nodded as he jumped out the window in hot pursuit. His words echoed all around the school yard in a familiar cry.

"NARUTOOOOO!!!!"

O

That night, Naruto lay in bed next to Hinata and she sighed in her sleep.

Hiashi had to come to school for him, and while he glared at Naruto in disappointment, when they were out of the school, his father had burst into gales of laughter.

Naruto had quietly explained to him why he ran, and then had to explain how he improvised a prank in seconds, that was actually pretty good, and what had happened and had been happening to him. Hiashi chuckled a little more as he considered what to say to his son on this subject but settled for telling him a story of his own youth and the trouble he had gotten into because of his problem popping up.

After the story was done Naruto laughed heartily himself and they both had to stop and hold onto each other at one point while people walked by staring in confusion at the father and son thoroughly enjoying a private joke.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he felt so good about something, and despite the embarrassment, his father reassured him that it was natural, and while some people would make fun of him because of it, it was nothing to be ashamed of…in fact he should be proud of it. It was a sign of him becoming a man, and soon he and his Hinata-chan would be together forever.

But that was earlier in the evening, and even though he was still a bit self conscious of it, he wouldn't tell Hinata just yet…for some reason it was terribly embarrassing, and he didn't know how to tell her. So he sadly had to relay the made up prank story to her. She was a little hurt at being left out of it, but he made it up to her by giving her a massage…she loved his massages.

This of course exasperated the situation, but Hinata couldn't see it, and he was fine with that.

He thought if he slept on it, (The idea not that) then he would come up with a way to tell her. So here they are…again.

Everything was quiet and peaceful as always…and then Naruto began to have…THE DREAM.

Hinata was twirling about again as she always seemed to be, and Naruto was sitting watching her as always. And then it happened.

Naruto's problem awoke, and Naruto became so self conscious of it in his dream that he hunched over and tried not to appear obvious about it.

His posture was not lost on Hinata though as she came closer and asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't answer her…but she somehow knew as she pushed him to a more relaxed position then grinned down at his tent.

Naruto was sure she would freak out or blow up on him, but Hinata smiled gently at him and her hand slowly moved down to him.

Naruto's eyes widened and his breath hitched as her hand got closer and closer to him.

O

In bed, Naruto had achieved an erection and because of their positioning, he was snugly in the crack of her buttocks, neither aware of what was going on.

Hinata would shift and move back, or forward, and in turn Naruto would also, both seeming to try and be more comfortable, but not realizing their bodies were responding on an instinctual level.

Naruto was completely oblivious to everything, as his body began to respond to the dream and just as dream Hinata grasped him, Naruto fired, his eyes flashing open, his hips jerking back and forth convulsively as his arms tightened around his koishii.

Hinata gasped as she woke up feeling Naruto shudder and hear him moan behind her. "Naru-kun…what…"

But Naruto was too far gone to answer her, in fact he didn't even hear her speaking to him. Hinata felt wetness, a LOT of wetness as it ran down her backside and legs to pool between them on the sheet.

Not sure what to think or say, she waited patiently until Naruto's breathing was close to normal.

Naruto hoped he didn't wake her, this would be awkward as hell to explain, and then his worst fear happened. "Naru-kun…are you alright now?"

Naruto shook as he stuttered. "H..Hin..Hina-chan…I…"

And Hinata reached for the lamp and turned it on before she pulled away and she felt him slide from the crack of her buttocks.

It felt strange, but she didn't notice immediately as she reached behind herself and her hand came back dripping wet. Hinata wasn't sure what it was, but her first reaction was to ask him something horribly embarrassing. "Naru-kun…did you wet the bed?"

Naruto blushed ten different shades of red as he shook his head negatively. "N..N..no Hina-chan! I..I'm not sure…"

Hinata looked closer at her hand then looked at the mess on the bed before she grinned at him, noticing his erection for the first time, (his incredible stamina making itself known early in life) which he immediately tried to hide.

Hinata had a smirk on her face as she looked into his eyes, but Naruto couldn't tell if it was a happy smirk, or the kind that caused a man to get the crap beat out of him. "Naru-kun…" She asked him in a voice that was too sweet and at the time very scary for him. "This came from you didn't it?" It was asked as a question, but it had a hint of knowledge in it as if just waiting for his confirmation. Naruto still blushing and looking worried shrugged his shoulders slowly without saying a word. Hinata smiled more as she leaned near him. "Did you have your thing in my butt?"

Naruto tried to shake his head but wasn't sure himself. "I..I don't know hime…I didn't…I wasn't…" He stumbled but couldn't get his mouth or mind to cooperate.

Hinata watched him slyly then asked something that made him lose all of his color. She reached down and smeared her fingers in the mess and held it up to him. "Did this come from you Naru-kun?"

Naruto knew that now…he was in deep shit, and he hoped he would recover from the pending injuries before the final semester. "I'm sorry! I..I didn't mean it! I was dreaming, and you grabbed me but I was in your…and you grabbed…and it felt good I guess…and I'm sorry! Please forgive me hime…I didn't mean it!"

Naruto looked on the verge of tears, and was talking and apologizing so quickly that Hinata knew she had to cut him off before he self destructed on her.

In mid apology, Hinata lunged forward, tackling the scared silly boy and knocking them both to the floor where he still expected to get pounded.

But Hinata lay on top of him, and rubbed her head happily against his chest.

Naruto realizing he was still alive looked down at the top of her indigo locks. "H..Hina-chan?"

Hinata looked up and kissed his chin before grinning at him. "Naru-kun…don't you realize what this means?"

Naruto shook his head as he looked down at her in growing confusion. "That I have to sleep with my underwear on too now?"

Hinata snickered as she rubbed her face against his chest again. "It means you've hit puberty…or most of it anyway. It means we can get married and won't have to worry about Murino trying to marry me!"

The children, at this time were unaware of the deal that Hiashi and Izumi were trying to broker with Murino, so to the both of them this was really good news. Messy…but good news.

Hinata squealed in happiness as Naruto's mind processed this and slowly he grinned as well and hugged her tightly.

After a few minutes though, he frowned as he asked her. "So…you aren't mad at me…about what just happened?"

Hinata shook her head and smacked his chest lightly. "No silly! It's what we've been waiting for…even before Murino tried to claim me by marriage. We want to be together as adults, we want to be together don't we?"

Hinata looked up at him, a slight fear in her eyes now, but dear sweet Naruto smiled down at her and his love shined through. "Of course I want to be with you hime…but I think if we are going to sleep in that bed…we should clean up and change the sheets."

Hinata giggled before she kissed him and they got up to take care of just that, BUT Hinata paused before she pulled the sheets off the bed. "Naru-kun…I wonder if this is normal, or just because it's the first time."

Naruto blinked in confusion and she pointed to the mess.

Naruto shrugged a bit embarrassed before he rubbed the back of his head. "I..I don't know hime…I know they told us in class that it was supposed to be a small amount…like a tablespoon."

Hinata nodded as she ran her finger through it again. _A soft, smooth feeling…_ she thought before she looked up at him. "A little amount…Naru-kun, this is like a cup full!"

Naruto blushed again before she tried to shake it off. "Well maybe because it was the first time and my body was just throwing it out?" He asked hopefully before Hinata looked at him again. "A big cup full…like daddy's big coffee mug." She said a bit in awe.

Naruto had to admit…it was a lot.

For a second or two he thought about their father's coffee mug, and paled slightly…Hiashi's coffee mug could hold two cups of regular coffee.

After a few more seconds, Naruto whispered. "I guess I'm a freak."

Hearing his tone of voice Hinata hurried to his side of the bed and hugged him. "No Naru-kun…you aren't a freak…you're my husband to be…and this doesn't bother me...it is a part of us."

Naruto smiled at her, feeling a bit better about it all before another thought occurred to him. "W..what if it happens again?"

Hinata smirked then kissed him. "Then we will have to keep extra sheets in the room."

Naruto smirked, partially embarrassed, partially relieved and they kissed again.

This had turned into a strange night but not one that either was afraid to face now.

O

In a darkened room on the other side of Konoha, a heavily scarred man sat in a chair and read a scroll that had just been handed to him.

After reading through it he looked up at the kneeling ninja. "Has this been verified?"

The ninja nodded once.

The scarred man frowned before he took up plume and paper and composed a missive.

Once he was finished he rolled it up, then sealed it with wax and cast a jutsu over it so only one person could open it. "If he goes through with this, I want you to deliver this to Hiashi Hyuuga. If within one months time he has made no moves, then destroy the letter and return here."

The ninja accepted the letter then bowed. "It will be done as you order Danzo-sama."

The ninja disappeared and Danzo took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Time would tell.

O

Next Episode: A month of bliss…Swimming, parties, the new kid…


	25. Chapter 25

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 25**

Hiashi kept his face impassive as he watched Naruto move through his kata and try as he might, he couldn't completely hide the pride on his face.

The boy he had adopted and grown to love was doing something he never thought would occur…recreating one of the most devastating martial arts styles from nothing.

When Hiashi deemed he was ready, he had taken Naruto and Hinata both to a section of the dojo that no one seemed to use. Hiashi had called it the "Iron room", and at first neither child understood why, until they had to actually begin training in it. It was where you ironed out the kinks or faults in your taijutsu.

The room was a little larger then twenty by twenty, and spaced less then five feet apart were wooden dummies covered in bronze plating that had various limbs attached to them to represent arms of legs in various forms of attack.

Hiashi had Naruto stand in the middle of the room and explained how the dummies worked.  
Some were on a pivot so would spin freely, others were on a spring and would rebound after struck, and still others had both.

Hiashi explained that the point of the exercise in this room was to strike all of the dummies in a critical manner, and then move onto the next target within a hairs breadth of time, and still avoid the retaliatory strike.

All eighteen dummies in the room had to be "incapacitated" within one minute. To make matters even more difficult, each dummy had a red X on two, or one point of its body…this was the area that was to "kill" the dummy.

Naruto didn't think much of it and was confident he could breeze through it with no problem…and then he found a large lump on his head and his butt firmly planted on the floor after hitting the third dummy.

Hinata, was not happy about this, and smacked her father's arm, causing him to stop laughing.

To say Naruto learned a hard lesson that day would be an understatement.

Hiashi walked over and turned the dummy to face him and Naruto noticed the arm on the dummy was long enough to reach him while he attacked the one next to it.

Before Naruto could protest Hiashi smirked at him. "I did not teach you the spider stance because it looks cool. You must learn that an attack can come from anywhere, even from a downed opponent. To use a bad example remember Neji's battle against that rock ninja."

Naruto looked down feeling embarrassed before he nodded. His father was right. Naruto broke a few cardinal rules with this session.

Never be too proud or boastful, and never underestimate an opponent.

Obviously, these dummies hit back.

That was a few weeks before now.

Hiashi before their training this day approached both children and told them he knew of their surprise, and he wanted to see it.

Naruto reluctantly agreed, but was now spinning, ducking, blocking and striking the dummies with speed and precision.

Hiashi was so incredibly proud of Naruto that he at first didn't see it, but as Naruto came to the end of the room's purpose he saw it.

Naruto's movements while a little hesitant in some spots reminded him very much of his best friends whenever he saw him fight.

It was uncanny, like he was watching a smaller version of Minato, and he could see where this would cause heads as well as tempers to turn, but even so he still would not take the path that Sarutobi had suggested. Naruto deserved to have his life.

"Iush my son…very impressive!"

Hizashi stood with his face impassive, but inside his stomach churned and his mind ran with excitement. _Unbelievable! If I had not seen it with my own eyes…_

Naruto flush from his movements smiled at his father and uncle, while Hinata and Izumi clapped from the side of the room. "Thank you daddy…I..I have done this for you."

Hiashi's grin grew as he clapped his son on the shoulder. "And I am very proud of you…but I did notice where you hesitated in some points. Why is that my son?"

Naruto bowed to the dojo floor quickly then jogged over to his things and brought back a scroll.

At Hiashi and Hizashi's curious looks Naruto unfurled it and they recognized the scroll for what it was, a detailed layout of what he had developed and how. "Well I have been trying to fill the gaps with movements that would flow with what I have already made, but I have not found any in the styles that I already know. I looked through the taijutsu archive, but nothing from what I have seen seems to fit. I am deciding if there should be a weapon style in it as well, but I know for a fact that I need another strong style, and at least one more mid range and speed style and it should be finished."

Hiashi frowned in thought as Hizashi asked. "Have you thrown aspects of the gentle fist in?"

Naruto looked down briefly but nodded. "I know I cannot learn the gentle fist without the Byakugan, but I have been able to use some of the movements and strikes. I..I hope you don't mind. I know the council would be angry with you if they found out, so I have tried not to use them, but the strikes I have chosen seem to fit perfectly."

Naruto tried not to look hopeful. He knew despite the fact that he was considered a son of the Hyuuga, he was still an outsider and didn't want his father to take any flak for "stealing" his adopted families style.

Hiashi looked at him then shook his head with a smirk before he suddenly tackled Naruto and began to tickle him. "Oh HO! So you have been taking things without permission? Take that you knave!"

Naruto screeched and tried to scramble away but Hiashi had him firmly on the floor and decided there would be no mercy…just as Hinata tackled him from the side and began to try and tickle him.

After learning Hiashi's weak points, it was a more even battle whenever they had a tickle fight, although as the rules state…daddy always wins.

He had his children on the floor gasping and laughing loudly in seconds, and Hizashi chuckled from the side of the room at his family's antics.

After a few moments, Izumi walked over and the children stared up at her imploringly but she merely shook her head. "I will not be joining the tickle fight today my children, I am sorry."

Hiashi then smirked as he ceased their torment and stood next to his wife. "Well your surprise was superb Naruto-kun…but your mother has one as well."

When they had caught their breath Naruto and Hinata looked at their parents eagerly. "What is it? Tell us?"

Izumi's smile was large and she waggled a finger at her children. "Now now…do not be impatient."

Izumi pretended to take a deep breath and the children both inhaled with her in anticipation. "Well…soon you will hear the soft step of a new life in the house."

Naruto and Hinata both looked excited as Naruto shouted. "No way! You found a way to bring Momma back?"

Hinata nodded her head eagerly, but the fallen look on their parents face told them they were wrong.

Since the incident as they called it, neither child had been able to summon the kyuubi. They wanted answers, they wanted to know why momma had turned on them, but it looked as if answers were still in the distant future. "No my children…but do not give up hope, we are still trying to find a way."

In truth Hiashi was stymied. He had exhausted every avenue he could try and had no idea what they could do on that particular subject…but he knew there was something not quite right about the last time the children had seen "momma".

"No my sillies…in a few months…you will have a little brother or sister."

Naruto's eyes got big at the same time as Hinata's. "Mother Izumi…you're…"

And she nodded with a big smile that was soon joined by Hiashi's as she took his hand. "Yes…I am two months with child."

Hinata ran over and hugged her mother and began babbling at her a mile a minute, but Naruto's face became stern as he looked at his father. "Daddy…" he said in a strangely threatening tone.

Hiashi blinked at his son and took an involuntary step back. "What my son?"

Naruto glowered at his adopted father before he waggled a finger at Hiashi. "Didn't I tell you no tongue?" before his face broke into a silly grin mischief dancing in his eyes.

Izumi and Hiashi both broke into a furious blush as Hizashi immediately hit the floor and his braying laughter echoed off the dojo walls.

Naruto saw his father's smirk despite the blush, and the mischievous twinkle that appeared in HIS eye, and thinking discretion was the better option took the most immediate path out of the dojo giggling the whole way as Hiashi recovered and chased him down the hall. "Come back here you brat…I have a tickle with your name on it!"

Hinata looked at her mother who looked back at her and they both shook their heads. "Men." They said in unison, as Hizashi's high pitched laughter followed them.

O

Sarutobi frowned as he went over the school roster again.

He was certain which students would graduate to become gennin…what he wasn't so certain about was the teams that Iruka had planned thus far.

Iruka had created an interesting dynamic, but one team in particular he did not like at all.

Iruka had planned for there to be 6 teams to make it to gennin…Sarutobi frowned as he read the names again and calculated from their apparent skills that there would only be four, maybe even just three new teams after the graduation exam.

What Iruka had established were six well balanced teams with skills that complimented each other very well…but Sarutobi was thinking there should be more specialized teams this year.

The Ino, Shika, Cho team in particular could be resurrected…not because of any specific talent, but because their parents worked so well together the dynamic should have carried over to the children.

And then there was the need of a new scout team since the last one did not fair so well on a mission to rice country.

If he was correct, the Inuzuka boy, the Aburame, and Hyuuga Hinata would fit that need perfectly. Of course Hiashi would fight tooth and nail against that, but Hiashi wasn't the hokage and right now they weren't on the best of terms.

Sarutobi sighed as he thought about it. The only problem with that would be the Aburame clan. The clan head and his son had gone on a journey to ice country based on the rumor of an insect that thrived during the dead of winter in sub zero temperatures. While Sarutobi was not very confident of it…he hoped they would be back in time for the graduation so he could put this team together…but at this point it was only a hope.

The last team would specifically be an assault team.

The last Uchiha would be the foundation of the team, and to bolster him would be the girl that couldn't keep her eyes off of him or her mouth shut it seemed.

Of course…she did have excellent chakra control and the highest marks in her class…the professor could only hope she didn't get herself or her entire team killed the first mission out of the village.

That left the last position on that team to fill.

Looking through the candidates Sarutobi chose the wild card that he had considered but later discarded.

If the boy could master his father's style and family jutsus then he would fit the mold perfectly, and his attitude would be strong enough to keep Sasuke focused on becoming better.

The professor nodded as he dropped the picture of the young man into the folder marked "team 7" as he lit his pipe. _Now to get everything in motion. _He thought with a smirk before he punched the intercom. "Miss Omaru…get me Iruka's assistant Mizuki please…as soon as possible."

The secretary answered and the professor closed the intercom before he looked at the picture again with a frown. "Strange name for a child." As he shrugged and tossed the picture back down again. The three pictures for team seven were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Onihara Umu

O

Naruto and Hinata had finished eating lunch, when one of the house servants knocked on their door. "Honorable son and daughter, you have a guest in the main entry."

Naruto blinked as Hinata shrugged. "We'll be right there."

Neither was expecting anyone, and they had no plans for the day…other then to cuddle since their father released them for the day. Hand in hand, they walked to the front entrance and smiled at the now welcome guest. "Ino! Hinata cried as she and Naruto went forward and gave their friend a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Ino smirked as she hugged them both in return then shrugged. "Well some of the kids from school are having a get together at the public pool…so since I am the town gossip, I was asked to get as many people together as I could."

Town gossip while usually not a good name to have, Ino wore with seeming pride. The only difference was she now never gossiped about her two friends standing in front of her.

Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded eagerly. "That sounds great! We haven't been swimming in some time."

Hinata looked at Naruto and frowned slightly. "We need to ask mother and father first Naru-kun…they may have plans that they haven't told us about yet.

Naruto's face fell slightly then nodded. "You're right Hina-chan…do you feel like waiting Ino while we go ask?"

Ino shrugged as she plopped down on one of the entry chairs. "I don't mind…I've already got my suit on see?" She said and lifted her shirt up to show off her bikini top.

Naruto blinked then blushed in embarrassment before he turned his gaze away, hands suddenly clasping in front of his crotch. "Um…yeah…"

Hinata knowing the problem smacked Ino's hand causing her to drop her shirt. "Ino! Don't tease Naru-kun. You know he still has trouble with THAT."

Ino smirked again as she looked at Naruto. "I know." She said, humor very obvious in her voice.

Naruto glowered at her, hands still at his crotch. "You are so going to get it for that Ino."

Ino faked an innocent look as her eyes traveled from Hinata to Naruto. "What? It's just a bathing suit…not like you saw my PANTIES." She said a little louder then needed.

Naruto blushed again then left the room to go find his father and Ino's laughter followed him. "Hehehe. He is so easy sometimes."

Hinata now glowered at her friend. "Ino…that was mean! Why do you do that to him?"

Hinata had made the mistake of sharing with Ino that Naruto had reached puberty, and was having a hard time with it…no pun intended.

Ino was very understanding, but since Naruto was the "prank master extraordinaire" she just had to get him the only way she could. "Oh Hinata you know I'm just teasing him. Besides, eventually the time will come and I won't be able to tease him like this any more. I'm just getting my licks in now while I can. Besides you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Naruto…you guys are my buds."

Hinata nodded but still frowned at Ino. "I know…but I don't like to see Naru-kun like that."

Ino nodded slightly with a sigh. "I know…but I wouldn't do it if I thought he couldn't take it. Naruto isn't made of glass Hinata…besides, you know you like when he is like that…I'm just priming the pump for you."

Hinata blushed and she smacked Ino lightly on her arm. "Ino! Shut it before someone hears you!"

Ino giggled and waved Hinata off. "Ok, ok! Don't be such a worry wart!"

Before the banter could continue, Naruto came back in the room with a slight flush under his eyes, possibly from running. "Mother and father say it is fine, but we have to be back before dinner!"

Hinata looked at her fiancé then blinked in confusion. "Naru-kun…where you running?"

Naruto nodded then answered before she could ask. "Daddy threatened to tickle me again."

Hinata giggled and Ino just shook her head. "Well go get your suits! Times a wastin and I still have to ask Sasuke if he wants to go and get forehead."

Hinata frowned as she remembered how much she disliked Sakura, and Naruto frowned as he remembered how much he disliked the Uchiha.

Ino made them feel otherwise though. "Oh come on. Sasuke probably won't come because he would rather sit on his hands and feel sorry for himself, and Sakura will be completely lost without Sasuke around. It won't be that bad."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged glances before they nodded in agreement…what was the worst that could happen?

Famous last words.

O

What was the worst that could happen?

Well for starters Sasuke in a rare display decided he was bored and wanted to go.

The three waited outside the Uchiha district main gate until he finally stepped out with a towel over his shoulder and a grunt to the three before he locked the gate and they continued on. Naruto glanced at Hinata who looked at him with equal trepidation. Already the day was heading down slope.

The four walked to Sakura's house in silence until Ino couldn't take it anymore. "So Naruto…who do you want to team with when we graduate?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute before he shrugged. "That's easy. Hinata-chan of course, and any other partner is fine. We will cover each others weakness with our strengths anyway."

Sasuke grunted before he shook his head. "And what if you all have the same weakness dobe?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and frowned before he answered. "Well teme, then I guess we all have to get stronger in what we are weak at."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a moment before his eyes turned to the front again. "You think it's that easy?"

"It is if you want it to be. The only person that stops you from becoming stronger is you. If you don't believe in yourself then you will always be weak."

Sasuke's face scrunched up as if he was irritated, but anyone looking into his eyes would be able to tell he was lost in thought from that last statement.

Ino turned and frowned at both of them. "Oh come on this wasn't supposed to be a philosophical discussion, just four people making a decision. Can we try it again this time and leave the egos and egg head musings out of it please?"

Naruto smirked and Sasuke gave his trademark, "Hn." before Ino asked Hinata her opinion. "What do you think Hinata?" Hinata hmmed for a second. "Well," she began. "I think the important thing is being able to co-exist with your team mates. Like I wouldn't want to be on the same team as Kiba…he's too much of a perv."

Ino nodded eagerly. "I know!! Did you see when he was pretending to be asleep on his desk, but he was looking back at Ami trying to look up her skirt?"

Hinata gasped as her hand went to her mouth. "NO…way! Did Ami know?"

Ino shrugged then shook her head. "I don't know. If she did she didn't try and stop it. Or say anything…maybe she likes him."

Hinata made a face as Naruto snickered.

Ino stopped in the middle of the rode and looked at him. "And what is so funny about Kiba trying to see her panties?"

Naruto blinked then shrugged. "My otouto and I talk on a regular basis, and he explained a lot of things to me about boys and girls and relationships. If Kiba liked her he should have just said so…or if he wanted to see her panties he should have just asked…maybe she would have showed him."

Naruto said it as a joke…but Sasuke looked at him incredulously, Hinata turned her head away with a smirk, and Ino's eyes were as big as plates. "Wha…what? Are you kidding me?"

Naruto frowned in mock surprise. "What? If I asked Hina-chan to show me her panties I know she would."

Hinata blushed with a smile as Ino smacked his arm and he rubbed it slightly as if hurt. "That's different! She's your koishii! I expect you guys to do that sort of thing eventually." Ino huffed at him as she crossed her arms. With a pout. "Honestly Naruto…you just don't come out of nowhere and ask a girl to show you her panties."

Naruto winked at Sasuke and Hinata before in a quieter voice asked Ino. "Why?"

Ino frowned at him then shrugged her shoulders. "Because it's embarrassing…people might hear and then they would make fun of you or think you're a slut."

Naruto looked surprised before he smiled. "Oh is that all?"

Before she could reply Naruto leaned close to Ino and whispered the provocative sentence in her ear. "Ino…will you show me your panties?"

The effect was instantaneous.

Ino turned bright red and started playing with her index fingers for a moment as her eyes stared at the ground in front of her.

Thirty awkward seconds later, Naruto's laughter broke the silence as Ino looked up at him and her look of embarrassment turned into a glare. "NARUTO! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!"

Naruto dodged the swipe she made for him as Hinata broke up into laughter as well, and even Sasuke smirked and let out a slight chuckle.

Naruto kept dodging and moving until Ino finally in a huff stamped her foot and gave up the chase.

Naruto still chuckling joined the little group again as Ino pouted. Hinata nudged her with an elbow. "Come on Ino-chan…you got Naru-kun earlier so it was only fair to get you back."

Ino growled at her but after a few moments she took a deep breath and sighed before she reached over and hugged Naruto around the shoulders. "Yeah I know. It just bugs me that he could think up a prank that fast."

Naruto reached an arm around Ino and hugged her back lightly but his eyes got big as Ino whispered to him with a blush. "And if you really want to see them I'll show you later."

Naruto's hands went instantly to his crotch before he looked in Ino's eyes which twinkled back at him.

Not sure what to do, Naruto's panic instincts took over as he threw his arms in the air and ran screaming down the street away from Ino.

Hinata looked at the girl and shook her head. "You know he is just going to get you back worse later."

Ino smirked as she watched her friend still running down the street. "I know…but I think it was worth it."

What Ino didn't mention were two very important things.

One: the thought of Naruto looking at her the way he did with Hinata made her feel warm inside.

Two: despite all of her mother's talks of being a lady and how to act, she didn't mind the thought of showing Naruto her panties. In fact it made her feel all giggly and silly the way she used to feel when she looked at Sasuke.

The future was looking interesting.

O

The day progressed as days do with the majority of their class swimming and playing games at the pool in the warm afternoon sun.

At some point toward late afternoon, Sasuke walked over and sat on a chair next to Naruto and put on some sunglasses while Hinata and Ino played a game of freeze tag in the pool with some of the other girls.

It wasn't long before the last Uchiha surprised Naruto. "You are a lot stronger then I took you for."

Naruto looked at him, not sure where this was coming from or even where it was supposed to go. "Ok…thanks."

Sasuke nodded but continued immediately afterwards. "I'm sure you've heard about me and my family." When Naruto nodded the last Uchiha frowned. "I need to get stronger so I can avenge them…how did you get so strong?"

Naruto blinked in confusion as the boy hadn't insulted him or said anything to seem superior or stuck up.

"Well," he began slowly. "My father and his brother train me and Hinata-chan very hard. He wants us to be the best that we can and he teaches us many things. Hinata has already mastered a lot of the clan's techniques, and I am always trying to be better then I am."

Sasuke stared ahead for a few moments not saying anything and Naruto thought their conversation was done before Sasuke broke into his thoughts again. "So that helps? Having someone train with you all the time?"

Naruto nodded as he studied the boy next to him. "Yes I think so. If not for my father and uncle I don't think I would be as good as I am now. They teach me and show me when I make mistakes in whatever I'm doing. In fact I'm positive without them and mother Izumi I would be dressed in god awful clothes and loud and obnoxious."

Sasuke pictured Naruto in something gaudy and claiming to be someone important with every other word and actually snickered louder then normal catching Naruto's surprised attention. After Sasuke composed himself he looked at Naruto. "Maybe we could spar sometime…you know…for fun?"

Naruto blinked before he broke into a big grin and nodded. "Sure…just for fun." He repeated and Sasuke followed up with his trademark comment. "Hn."

Hinata waved at Naruto and he smiled and waved back at that moment. "Come on Naru-kun!"

Naruto smirked as he got up and threw his towel down on the chair. "Catch you later."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto got to the edge of the pool and was about to dive in, when things completely left his control.

Naruto felt a tug on his trunks, just as they hit his ankles.

Then he felt a slight bump on his lower back and backside which felt strangely like four paws as he fell forward into the pool.

The last act of humiliation was when his swimming trunks left his feet.

Naruto immediately stood up and looked back only to see Kiba smirking at him as he dangled his swim trunks far out of his reach, Akamaru yapping at the edge of the pool by Kiba's feet. "Gotcha baka!"

Most of the students around laughed and pointed at him, and while Naruto was slightly red faced, he wouldn't let it get to him. "Alright Kiba…you got me. Give me back my shorts."

Kiba pretended he hadn't heard him so Naruto tried again. "Don't play Kiba…you all got a good laugh, but I want my shorts!"

Kiba pointed to the object in question with a look of mock surprise. "Oh these? You want these?"

At Naruto's nod Kiba nodded then turned and hung his swimming trunks on the sign next to the gate. "There you go."

Naruto growled in frustration as he walked to the edge of the pool…oblivious to the words around him.

Ino looked at Hinata with an incredulous look, a blush firmly fixed on her face. "Hinata…is he always like that?"

Hinata blinked as she looked at Ino. "Like what?"

Ino's hands spread apart and moved back and forth before she said more quietly. "His donger…is it always that big?"

Hinata blushed slightly, but was not ashamed of sharing this secret with her friend. "Oh no…"

Ino sighed and breathed in relief.

"Sometimes it's bigger and harder."

Which of course caused Ino to almost swallow her tongue as she began to gag and cough.

It took a few seconds but Hinata finally got her to calm down. "But Hinata…it's like a fire hose!"

Hinata smacked Ino on the shoulder before she laughed. "It is not Ino stop exaggerating!"

Ino shook her head. "Uh uh…I'm serious! That would split you in half…it would split anyone in half!"

Hinata smacked Ino again before she blushed slightly. "Ino not so loud…Naru-kun gets self conscious of it…you know that!"

Ino closed her mouth then nodded.

She didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings, but by Kami Hinata had caught her a big un!

Ino only shook her head as Hinata looked at her fiancé and Ino did as well. Both for similar yet different reasons.

Ino for the most part was a good girl…but her father had instilled in her a drive if you will to always be confident, even if you're wrong.

Ino's mom however had drilled into her much as Izumi used to drill into Hinata about proper behavior, being a lady, and what was alright and what wasn't.

Ino however had her own copies of Icha Icha which no one but she knew about and despite her mother's teachings…Icha Icha was winning in the influence department.

That and coupled with the fact that she could still get her father to get her whatever she wanted to an extent, she began to have thoughts of another sort.

These thoughts would surface more later…and their subsequent consequences.

Naruto was on the verge of climbing out of the pool and walking to get his shorts despite the fact he was butt naked, when a towel was dangled in front of him.

An odd looking boy, one Naruto had never seen before stood there holding the towel. What made him look odd was he was completely bald, and had little raised bumps on the top of his head, and his body was lean. Undeniably he had good muscle tone for his size and though he didn't smile, he radiated a confident aura around him. "Here, you may want to cover up before you exit the pool."

Naruto nodded as he took the towel and wrapped it around himself before he climbed up and out. "Thanks. I thought I was gonna have to flash everyone to get my shorts."

The boy placed a hand before his chest, his thumb facing inward and fingertips pointing towards his chin as he bowed his head. "Budda's name be praised. I am only glad to have been of service to you."

Naruto blinked as he had heard this phrase before, but had little understanding of what it meant. As Naruto grabbed his shorts and pulled them on under the towel, Kiba came over and began to act like his usual self…in other words an ass. "Hey what's the big idea? You ruined a good prank, I planned that all day!"

The boy looked at him but his face hadn't changed. "Truly a shame that I have disrupted such a careful and well laid plan…I am sure once your head stops smoking you can create another."

Kiba nodded still angry, but Naruto snickered lightly as he tied the strings to his trunks tighter then they were before…just in case.

It took a few seconds before Kiba frowned. "Hey you insulted me!"

The boy in question bowed his head again and repeated his earlier phrase. "Budda's name be praised. No insult is given where none is taken. I apologize. I had not realized it would be so easy to insult you."

Kiba nodded in satisfaction and turned to walk away before he stopped and thought about it and looked at him again his brain seemed to go into overdrive before he waved his hand in dismissal and continued to walk away.

Naruto smirked after him before he looked at the newcomer again. "Nice moves. Kiba is a hot head, but he isn't really a bad sort I guess."

The boy nodded as Naruto stuck out his hand. "I'm Hyuuga Naruto."

The boy took Naruto's hand and shook it. "I am Onihara Umu. My family and I come from a distant land to spread the word of the wanderer."

Naruto blinked as he considered what the boy said. "I'm sorry…the wanderer?"

Umu nodded as his hand came up. In my native land, we believe in the teachings of Budda who is proclaimed to be a wanderer who teaches wisdom to others in his travels." (Yes I know it is said he isn't a wanderer…but I like the idea of it since I was told that when I was younger and I'm not changing it.)

Naruto nodded in interest before he made another comment. "I see. I didn't know that, but I have another question and I hope I don't insult you."

Umu nodded as he waited patiently. "Umu is a strange name…why did your parents name you that?"

The boy sighed before he responded. "Budda's name be praised. My father believes that names such as these inspire the person to be better in their life, to strive for extra and through their achievements make the name mean something better then it sounds."

Naruto nodded in thought. I believe that most people would call it character building."

Naruto nodded in understanding even if he didn't agree with it. _I mean…who would name their kid "to rot"?_

The boy bowed to Naruto again "I must go now, but I hope to encounter you again Hyuuga-san." To which Naruto replied.

"Thank you but it's just Naruto…and I hope to see you again too."

Umu turned and walked away to Sakura's cry of, "I can see his butt!"

Which was true as Umu was wearing a wrap that looked similar to what sumo wrestlers wear.

Hinata leaned on Naruto's shoulder and asked him. "Who was that Naru-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "His name is Umu…and he seems like an interesting person."

Hinata smirked as Ino came up and leaned on Naruto's other shoulder while frowning slightly at the strange name.

O

Later that night, an ANBU operative was leafing through the documents on the Hokage's desk until he came to one particular folder which was the roster of the children currently in Iruka's class. As his finger travelled down the page, he came to one name in particular that was scratched out in red ink.

With a silent nod the operative closed the folder and waited to the count of twenty before he leapt out of the window and walked across the ledge until he came to a point across from the closest building. At that point he counted to fifteen before he leapt across and landed on the roof of the building and took off running as soon as he touched down.

The message he had to deliver was very important…and as he ran towards the Hyuuga estates, he affirmed to himself that only Hyuuga Hiashi would receive it.

O

Next Episode: Truth or dare?


	26. Chapter 26

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 26**

It had been a nice vacation.

Everyone had fun and enjoyed the time off immensely.

Some of the ninja in training still practiced hard such as Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and even Ino.

It was odd to say the least, but it seemed Ino had turned a corner when it came to her attitude, and Sasuke was opening up to Naruto…if only a little, but Naruto didn't mind. In fact he liked the Uchiha better now then he had before.

Ino and Hinata were really close…and I mean that in a sense that no one expected.

There was little if anything they didn't share with each other as far as secrets go.

At one point there was even a partial slumber party which surprised the parents when it was requested.

I say partial because Hinata was the only girl invited…and surprising because Naruto was also invited.

Both sets of parents were against it at first, but slowly over the week they relented. They could see for a fact that the three were extremely close…closer then normal, and since both families were on good terms and all three children were still innocent, it couldn't hurt. The only provision that was made by Naruto and Hinata's parents was that everyone slept with clothing on.

Naruto and Hinata agreed, though a bit reluctantly, but decided that one night wouldn't be the end of the world.

This decision was made for Naruto after his father had a meeting with a person he never expected to talk privately with…but we will get to that later.

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata sat up in her bedroom telling stories and making each other laugh. It was still early in the evening and the three had played all sorts of games that evening and to be honest, no one wanted to go to sleep.

Naruto lay on his stomach in the middle of the floor, while Hinata lay on his left side, and Ino lay on his right. Both were very close, practically pressed against him, and despite the feeling of pressure he had been getting a lot lately, he wasn't embarrassed and felt rather comfortable.

It may have been the fact that Ino had become so close to them that Naruto didn't feel like she was stranger or that he had to hide anything from her.

Hinata felt a lot of the same way as she smiled at the two. "Well what should we do now? I'm not ready for bed yet."

Naruto nodded as he thought about it. "I don't know…I'm up for pretty much anything."

Ino smirked as she looked from Naruto to Hinata and winked quickly at Hinata who smirked as well.

Naruto didn't catch the wink, but saw Hinata's smirk and wondered what he was in for with a slight twinge of worry.

Ino leaned over and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as she stared at Hinata. "I have a game for later…after the adults are asleep…but for now why don't we talk about…stuff."

Hinata leaned over and lay her head on Naruto's other shoulder before she nodded to her. "I agree that sounds like a good idea."

Naruto not sure what was going on but feeling like he was about to get tag teamed nodded slowly. "Ok…what are we going to talk about?"

Ino blushed lightly, but Naruto couldn't see it as she said only loud enough for him and Hinata to hear. "What does it feel like when it gets hard?"

Naruto blushed crimson just as the very object of the question made him shift a little uncomfortably.

Naruto swallowed hard but remembered he had nothing to be afraid or embarrassed of. Ino had become like a best friend, and Hinata was his intended…besides which…Ino didn't want him so it wasn't like anything weird was going to happen. "Well…it feels like pressure, and sometimes it gets real bad when I look at or think of Hina-chan. Although if I ignore it; it seems to get worse until…"

Ino grinned and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Until?"

Naruto gulped before he looked at Hinata who smiled in encouragement so he blushed furiously and finished his sentence. "Until I usually e..explode on Hina-chan while we sleep."

THERE!

He said it. As embarrassing as it was he got it out, but Hinata giggled cutely and Ino looked at Hinata with amazement. "So…he really did make a whole cup?"

Hinata nodded proudly and kissed Naruto's ear which made him feel much better…besides Hinata tells Ino all this stuff anyway…though he wasn't sure why. "It was at least a cup…" Hinata said thoughtfully. "Although I think it might have been more."

Ino blinked as she looked at the back of Naruto's head before she kissed his other ear.

Naruto groused at her…but it was good naturedly. Ino was always teasing him…and on occasion this was one of the ways she would get him. "So…is it only when you see or think of Hinata-chan?"

Naruto was about to answer, but Hinata broke in for him, further embarrassing the boy.

"Oh no…I'm not the only one Ino-chan."

Naruto blinked then gulped hard, but he knew he couldn't lie in front of his koishii…in fact he was sure she probably already had her suspicions. "Yeah…Ino you too…but I'm not going to do anything about that."

Ino still grinning kissed his cheek. "Aw…you don't want to explode all over my butt too?"

Naruto couldn't move, but he was sure his pelvis was at least six inches off the ground. "N..No." he said with a slight stutter, still blushing, and Hinata snickered quietly. Obviously she knew something he wasn't telling.

Ino pouted for a second but barreled into the next question quickly. "Do you ever have dreams Naruto…you know about doing things?"

Naruto wasn't sure at first what she meant until Hinata whispered in his other ear. "Adult things Naru-kun."

Naruto blinked a few times and wondered why they both were asking him so many questions…but he had already answered a few so he didn't think answering a few more would matter even if his face said otherwise. "Well yeah…I dream of Hina-chan all the time."

Ino grinned as she whispered in his ear again. "What about me? Do you dream of me Naruto?"

Naruto blushed hard once more (you'd think he would have run out of blood by now) and glanced at Hinata who only smiled at him before she kissed his lips lightly. "It's ok Naru-kun…I won't get mad."  
Naruto looked into her eyes and seeing only honesty nodded slightly. "Yeah…sometimes Ino. I never know when it will happen though…it just does."

Ino smiled with a light blush of pleasure on her cheeks. "Tell me one…please?"

Naruto groaned quietly as her breath tickled his ear and it made his erection hurt a little but not in actual pain but something that he only felt a few times before…he hoped he wouldn't lose control.

"Um…Hina-chan…I..I don't want to make you mad…"

Hinata leaned closer and kissed his lips again. "It's ok Naru-kun…I won't get mad. I know you are mine so I am not worried about it. It's ok…tell her everything, I'm curious too."

Naruto blinked at Hinata before he looked at the lightly blushing Ino then nodded slowly. "M..Most of the time I remember that day when you told me you would show me your panties if I asked…and in the dream…I..I ask you, and you lift your skirt and…"

Ino grinned, the light blush still firmly under her eyes. "And?"

Naruto gulped before he answered. "And then I wake up."

Ino's face fell and Hinata bonked her head on his shoulder. "That's it? You see them then you wake up?" Naruto looked at Hinata then frowned. "You know what happens in after those dreams Hina-chan!"

Hinata thought for a moment and remembered all the late night baths and sheet changing they had been doing lately. "Oh yeah…" she said before she giggled with a blush.

Naruto nodded looking a bit glum. "It feels like I am cheating on my hime, so I guess my mind forces me to wake up…and I still feel bad sometimes when it happens."

Hinata's face softened as her hand rubbed his back. "Naru-kun…" She said with a reassuring smile before Ino cleared her throat, looking a little peeved. "Well what if you weren't cheating? What if Hinata didn't mind or Hinata and I made a deal?"

Naruto frowned before he looked at Ino and sat up. "Wait…why are you guys asking me all this stuff anyway?"

Hinata scooted up behind Naruto and hugged him. "Ino and I have been talking Naru-kun. She and I discovered that we have a dilemma."

Naruto frowned as now he began to worry about his friend and his fiancé. "Wh..what happened? What's wrong?"

Ino sat down in front of Naruto and took his hands in hers and he began to feel really uncomfortable as his danger sense went off on high alert.

He tried to stand, but Hinata held him firmly in place and he wondered if he was about to get a beat down from both women for something he didn't remember doing.

"Naru-kun…sit still and listen, this is important."

Naruto tried to look over his shoulder at Hinata, but could only see part of her face. She didn't look angry to him, so he wondered what they could be talking about and worse what was about to happen.

Ino had a sincere look on her face and what looked like a little sadness in her eyes. Naruto began to worry again but her voice made him pause and seriously consider her. "Naruto…Naruto-kun…I want to tell you first that Hinata and I talked about this, and while it was a difficult thing to talk about for both of us, Hinata has a beautiful heart and trusts you like no one I have ever known before. W..when I first asked her this…I thought she was going to kill me. In fact maybe she should have…but all she asked me was why. I told her all the things that made this easy for me to ask and all the difficult things why I didn't want to...most of all I told her how I really felt.

She considered for a long time and then she asked me something that I thought about but didn't seriously consider until she asked me. And I can honestly say the answer was yes."

Naruto blinked in confusion at Ino as he still wasn't sure what she was talking about. Ino smirked at him before she reached up and rubbed his cheek in an affectionate way. "I had never thought or felt like this before…it was new and I didn't know what to think." Hinata still leaning over his shoulder kissed his ear again. "She was really confused Naru-kun but I could tell she was serious and this wasn't a prank or anything."

Naruto frowned but sat still as he tried to put the pieces together in his head and then a picture started to form and his eyes started to widen. "Wait…us here together…you and Hinata getting really close…asking me all those questions…"

And Ino nodded. "Yes Naruto-kun…Hinata asked me if I loved you…and I said yes because I do…I really, truly do love you." Ino blinked shyly for a second before she looked into his now wide eyes. "And I asked her if you could be my boyfriend."

Naruto almost got up off the floor, but both girls held him on the spot and wouldn't let him go. 'B..But engaged…H..Hina-chan…C..can't hurt…Sk..skin on the dojo wall!"

Naruto started to breathe hard and began to hyperventilate as Hinata pushed him to his back on the floor and Ino pulled a paper bag out of nowhere and held it to his mouth. "Breathe Naruto-kun…breathe and calm down…it's ok…"

Hinata nodded and spoke soothingly to the boy. "Calm down Naru-kun…please calm down so we can talk about this."

The whole while he was trying to breathe thoughts raced and collided in his head leaving a bigger mess then was already there. Mother's gonna kill me! Daddy's gonna kill me! No mother's going to kill me, then she's gonna cook me…no mother's and daddy are both gonna kill me, then mother's gonna cook me and then their both gonna eat me! His brain kept screaming until the hand of both girls on his chest to calm him finally broke through his panic.

It took him a few minutes but after a while he had calmed enough for him to look at the two in open mouth shock without breathing through the bag. "What? Why?"

Ino frowned as she considered his questions. "Well…I do love you Naruto-kun…and I know it is love because I feel stronger about you then I did about Sasuke. Sasuke was just a crush…a bad one…but I do love you."

Hinata nodded as she took over. "I asked her some important questions and she answered them almost picture perfect Naru-kun…and she hasn't given away any of our secrets…including our furry one."

Naruto's eyes opened wide again but Ino smiled reassuringly at him. "I don't care that it's in the two of you. I know that you aren't the fox…that you just keep it locked up."

Naruto frowned as he considered but still had many doubts and worries. "But aren't you worried Hina-chan? The elders…mother and father will never go for this and I like my butt better when it hasn't been paddled!" Ino rubbed her own backside in memory and sympathy but Hinata smiled as she shook her head. "Wrong. I looked through the clan archives and I found a way that it would be possible for you to marry us both!" Hinata said clapping her hands happily.

Naruto blinked but Hinata continued before he could say anything. "I know you aren't going to marry Ino yet…but this is just in case everything works out. Anyway the clan head is allowed to take more then one wife if it is a political marriage that will tie another family to the Hyuuga clan. Father would probably do it if there was a sufficient reason or an available heir other then Ino, but since there isn't it falls to our generation. Since it is a clan that has such strong jutsu like the Yamanaka's then they would readily agree to the marriage if it comes to that. It will only make the Hyuuga clan stronger, and it would bring you great face in the eyes of the clan and other clans Naru-kun…and I get to have my love and my best friend with me all the time!"

Naruto wondered at Hinata's girly outburst before he looked at Ino…but he could see that she had worry in her eyes.

Ino looked like she had expended all of her energy just getting this proposal out in the open to Naruto. She looked fragile now and almost lost, and he remembered the day in the ramen stand months ago when Ino apologized to them and begged them both to come to her birthday party to make up for her poor decision.

Naruto liked her after that, but he had to admit he really did like her a lot now…but what would this mean for Naruto and his future?

He did enjoy her company, and they did have fun, and he would be a liar if he said he didn't find her attractive.

Hinata smiled as she kissed Naruto's cheek before she whispered in his ear. "Please Naru-kun?"

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and saw what he always saw and smiled at her before looking back at Ino. "Alright. Ino…will you be mine and Hinata's girlfriend?" He said quietly and he held his other arm out to Ino who practically dove in and squeezed him with everything she had. "Yes! I'd love to!"

Ino had never been happier to her memory, and right now, hugging Hinata and Naruto, she knew there was no place she would rather be…until Naruto threw a wrench in the middle of everything. "What are we going to tell our parents?"

At which point a knock on the door had all three jumped away from each other in different directions.

Ino grinned and shouted. "Come in?" and Inoichi along with his wife stepped into the room. "You kids doing ok?"

Naruto nodded and so did Hinata with a giggle. "I'm fine…may I use your restroom Mr' Yamanaka?"

Inoichi frowned and shook his head. "None of that…consider this your home when you are here so you don't need to ask permission.

Hinata nodded with a grin before she gave Ino's father a brief hug.

After a few minutes Mari cleared her throat and Inoichi grinned. "Right…we're going to bed…don't stay up too late and we'll all have breakfast in the morning."

Naruto grinned and Ino smirked. "As long as you don't cook it daddy…you're great on the grill but lousy in the kitchen."

Inoichi looked hurt before he grinned. "Fine…I know when I'm not wanted!" He said before he stuck his tongue out at his daughter and scooted around his wife who swatted his backside as he passed.

"Remember…you guys behave and don't make too much noise…we'll use the sound jutsu just in case but we don't want you waking the neighbors."

Ino grumbled before she walked over and gave her mom a hug. "Yes mom." Mari kissed her forehead before she released her daughter and stepped out into the hall.

Hinata came back in and sat as Ino hovered at the door.

A quiet popping sound made her grin as she shut then locked her door. "Just in case they decide to snoop…I'll unlock it again before we go to bed."

Naruto frowned at her. "What are we going to do that will make that much noise?"

Ino waved him off as she sat back down again. "Oh that was just an excuse. Their probably going to have sex."

Naruto almost choked on the can of soda he was drinking and Hinata cackled for a few seconds as she fell backward on the blanket. Ino grinned as she thought about what she said then shrugged. "Well it's true. They do that all the time. I guess they think I don't know what's going on…but it is good not to be able to hear them doing it."

After a few seconds Naruto calmed enough to shake his head. "Ino you can be pretty bold I guess. I'd rather not know when my parents are having sex!"

Hinata after a few seconds sat up and agreed with him, but Ino brushed it off. "It's human nature…who cares?"

The two Hyuuga made no bones about that because she was right, but the new mischievous look in her eyes made Naruto nervous again as she scooted forward and Hinata did as well so they were sitting in a triangle. "Ok…I hope you're ready because this is one of those games where you can't back out, and you have to fess up. We'll go in a clockwise circle." Ino looked at Naruto and her grin made him want to fidget. "Naruto-kun…truth or dare?"

O

Izumi blinked as she looked off into the darkened bedroom. She didn't know why…but she suddenly had the feeling someone needed to be spanked.

Reaching over she walloped Hiashi on his backside waking him up.

"Huh? What the hell Izumi-chan? Did the baby kick?"

Izumi snickered before she shook her head. "Silly…I couldn't feel it yet anyway…no I think the kids are up to something."

Hiashi frowned then shook his head. "Then why hit me?" Izumi smirked before she answered. "I thought it might be you but I still had the feeling after I hit you."

Hiashi frowned at her but decided to let it go. "Sleep my wife…the children will behave of that I have no doubt."

Izumi frowned as she sat up and was about to rise from the bed. "I'm not so sure. I think I'll just call Mari and check on them."

Hiashi looked at the alarm clock and frowned. "At eleven pm at night? Izumi you are worried over nothing. Your husband wants you to come back to bed…or does your lord have to bring you back to be punished?"

Izumi looked at Hiashi who wiggled his eyebrows at her. She thought about it for a few seconds then dropped her silk pajamas to the floor. "Yes my lord…your humble servant awaits your pleasure."

They had agreed years ago that if one wanted sex, the other did not refuse unless for medical reasons. Besides…a good healthy sexual encounter with the one you loved was usually the best medicine for almost anything.

Behave children…or at least do not get into trouble. She thought as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

This would not be a spanking night after all.

At least not for Hinata or Naruto.

O

Naruto hmmmed as he considered then frowned. "What happens if I don't want either?"

Ino shook her head. "Then you get consequences."

Naruto still frowning hmmmed again. "What are the consequences?"

Ino frowned as she shrugged. "I don't know…you get spanked by the other two?"

Hinata shrugged not worried Naruto blinked then frowned. "I don't get it."

Ino smacked his leg. "Naruto…it's all about discovering each other. That's why there are no other options. We can learn a lot about each other…among other things."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that. "Other things?"

Hinata getting impatient tweaked Naruto's side. "Come on Naru-kun…it won't be bad."

Naruto thought for a second then shrugged. "Alright…truth."

Ino frowned. "Chicken." But Naruto merely smirked at her. "Ok…tell the truth, and you can't lie. Are Hinata and I the only ones you've had dreams about?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I don't think about other women because I don't need any others. At first it was just Hina-chan, but then you started to pop up once in a while but nothing big until the day we went to the pool…besides two loves in my life will be a challenge now."

Ino giggled but was very happy with his answer. "Ok…now you ask Hinata."

Naruto looked at Hinata and shrugged. "Hina-chan…truth or dare?"

Hinata grinned. "Truth."

Naruto nodded but got a worried look to his face. "Are you honestly happy with this arrangement?"

Hinata thought for a few seconds then laughed. "Of course Naru-kun! I know you love me and I'm not worried about anything. I know you'll be good to both me and Ino."

Naruto nodded in wonder, not sure if he should be happy or still shocked. Here he was living quite a few men's dream, and all he was worried about was hurting one or the others feelings.

Our Naruto…what a guy.

Hinata looked at Ino with a grin before leaning forward. "Truth or dare?"

Ino grinned mischievously before almost purred. "Dare."

Hinata grinned before she looked at her koishii then looked at Ino again. "Well it is just us…I dare you to give Naru-kun a kiss on the lips!"

Naruto blinked as he saw Ino nod then lean forward with a slight blush…from embarrassment or excitement he wasn't sure.

With a gulp he leaned forward too and their lips came together and Naruto blinked in surprise before he felt what he only felt once before.

Fireworks and supernovas in his mind while his stomach became full of butterflies all trying to escape.

As they leaned back from each other and their eyes opened, they both blushed harder, but neither denied what they felt.

Hinata clapped her hands before she kissed them both on the cheek. "See…I told you it was a good idea."

Naruto merely nodded dumbly as Ino mumbled happily. "My first kiss…"

It took a few moments…and Ino leaned back but couldn't hide her grin. "Alright Naruto…truth or dare?"

Naruto decided to grab the bull by the horns and follow the trend. "Dare."

Ino smirked as she looked at Hinata. "I dare you to kiss Hinata with passion for the next five minutes…I have to go to the bathroom!"

All three laughed as Ino waited until they started before leaving the room.

Their kiss was one of the most exciting to Naruto…well they always were, and they possibly kissed longer but since no one was watching the clock they finally broke away from each other when Ino closed and locked the door again. "Alright break it up already. Sheesh."

Hinata grumbled about bad timing, but Ino just pushed her lightly. Naruto thought for a second then waved his hand at the two. "Hey…it's kind of not fair. I can ask Hinata…but not you Ino."

Ino nodded as she reached into her closet and pulled out the spinner for a game. "This is another variation. When the spinner points at someone, the person that is supposed to ask whoever the spinner is pointing at."

Naruto frowned. "What if it points at the asker?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Then you spin again. Geez Naruto it's not brain surgery."

Naruto grumbled and vowed to get the girl back as soon as it was his turn then smiled devilishly as he realized…it was his turn!

Spinning the spinner as luck would have it the arrow pointed at Ino, but Naruto never got to ask as Ino beat him to the punch. "Dare."

Naruto grinned. "Anxious are we? Ok…I dare you to kiss me…" And Ino was already leaning forward in excitement until Naruto stood up and turned around. "On my butt!"

Ino blinked in surprise and even Hinata didn't know what to say as Naruto wiggled his but back and forth. "Come on…I'm starting to feel like singing." And he started shaking his hips more and more as he belted out a few lines from a really cheesey song. "I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk…on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah and I shake my little tush on the catwalk!" he finished as he shook his hips vigorously, causing Ino to blush and Hinata to break into belly shaking laughs.

Ino glared at the back of the boys head, but in the spirit she lurched forward and planted her lips quickly then pulled back. "I'm probably going to have to boil my lips now!"

Naruto laughed as he sat down. "Oh come on…I showered and mother Izumi always washes my clothes."

Ino pouted for a few minutes but Hinata finally gave her a little push. "Come on…you thought of the game…take our lumps. Besides, you'll probably be able to get him back if you want."

Ino grinned and Naruto got a sinking feeling. I suppose I should have thought about that before I made Ino smooch my butt.

Hinata hit the spinner and it landed on Naruto who grinned at her. "Truth."

With a snicker Hinata asked him, "Do you really want to see Ino's panties?"

Naruto turned red as he took a deep breath then swallowed as he tried not to look at Ino. Both girls leaned forward and looked at him and he frowned but in a quiet voice whispered. "Don't be mad at me…but yeah. I have thought about it for a while now."

Hinata leaned over and kissed Naruto before Ino leaned in and kissed him too. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I'm actually flattered." She said with a blush. Hinata grinned too as she thought about it. "That's why when I have my period you hold me tighter in bed! I thought you trying to make me feel better because of the cramps."

Naruto nodded and ducked his head down. "I like sleeping naked with you Hina-chan…but for some reason when I see you in your underwear…"

Ino interrupted them with a grin. "Um…one question or dare per spin."

All three laughed before they settled down again and Ino took her turn and grinned just as broadly as the spinner landed on Naruto. "Truth or dare."

Naruto gulped before he wiped his forehead, then figured what was the worst that could happen? "Dare."

Ino almost growled. "I'm thirsty. I dare you to strip naked and go get me a soda out of the refrigerator."

Naruto's eyes almost exploded from their sockets. "But…your parents…"

And Ino waggled a finger at him. "No backing out. I kissed your butt…now it's your turn."

Naruto tried to appeal to Hinata, but she shook her head. "Jut be quick Naru-kun. Besides she is right…you have to be fair."

Naruto nodded slowly as his face burned then he stood and took off his shirt and shorts, and Ino shook her head. "Nope…all of it."

Naruto nodded glumly but knew he was going to get her back…he would think of something so bad Ino wouldn't even consider asking for another dare!

In the meantime though, Hinata opened the door for him and he dropped his boxers and snuck quickly and quietly to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door and blinked.

There were no sodas in the refrigerator.

With a grumble, Naruto hurried back upstairs and into Ino's room but before he could say anything, Ino was grinning at him and where his hands were. "Oh I forgot…the sodas are in the storage refrigerator in the laundry room. My bad."

Naruto growled but hurried back downstairs to the laundry room. Opening the refrigerator door he grabbed her the first soda he could get…then his heart hit his feet. "I'm just going to get some juice honey." Inoichi said as he reached the kitchen. Naruto wormed his way into the darkest part of the laundry room and prayed the man didn't want a soda…Please don't want a soda!

Inoichi grumbled as he closed the refrigerator door then looked at the laundry room. I'll just sneak a cola and no one will be the wiser.

Inoichi walked into the laundry room and quietly opened the refrigerator door. Naruto was crouched down on the side of the appliance as Inoichi came out holding a soda, but then almost screamed like a woman as Mari stood there tapping her foot. "Put it back honey…you know the doctor said no sodas for a while…it makes you get kidney stones."

Inoichi frowned as he opened the fridge then put the soda back. "Life is so unfair." He grumbled before Mari pat him on the cheek. "Good boy."

Naruto almost breathed a sigh of relief before he heard the two kiss and he began to freak out again. "Hey…let's be kinky and do it in here."

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he began to shake his head negatively over and over again as he began to sweat.

Thankfully Mari wore the pants in the house. "No…the kids might come in and catch us."

Inoichi frowned. "No soda no fun…I might as well be on a mission."

Mari grinned as she pat her husbands cheek again. "Quit complaining. If you come upstairs…I'll swallow this time."

Inoichi turned and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom as Mari followed at a more leisurely pace. "Men are so easy." She mumbled as she got to her bedroom and closed the door.

Naruto still white as a sheet walked to Ino's bedroom door where they pulled him inside and began to badger him with questions. Naruto raised a hand and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Both blinked at him as he handed Ino her soda. "You didn't get caught did you?" Ino asked in worry as Hinata locked the door. Naruto shook his head as he sat down. "No…but I know more about your parents then I ever wanted."

Ino didn't ask further, but after a few minutes Naruto sighed before he noticed something that made him throb painfully.

At some point, Ino and Hinata decided they were hot, so took off their pajama bottoms. Naruto got an eye full of Hinata's cute pink bikini's and Ino's strawberry bikini's.

With a blush and a grin Ino turned around and lifted her shirt showing Naruto her panty clad backside. "What do you think Ruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't even notice the new nickname as he stared entranced at Ino. So enthralled was he that he didn't even notice Hinata until her hand grasped him.

With a blink he groaned and looked at his fiancé who smiled at him before kissing his lips. "Naru-kun…I've been wanting to do this since that first night…so please don't stop me, just tell me if I hurt you."

Naruto gasped as her hand began to move, and his eyes became vague until he felt Hi nata's lips kiss his, and then a new set of lips touched his almost at the same time when a new hand gripped him.

Turning to the left he saw Ino and she had a blush, but a perverted grin on her face. "I want to help too ruto-kun. Besides…what better way for a girl to learn other then with her boyfriend?"

Naruto didn't say anything but he moaned as he felt the pressure build until he couldn't hold it anymore and Ino whispered in his ear. "Let it go ruto…I love you."

And Hinata whispered in his other ear, "I love you too Naru-kun."

Which forced him over the edge and he fired, gasping and flexing over and over again into the air as the two girls continued to rub him until he collapsed on the floor.

Hinata giggled as Ino stared in amazement. The towel she used to try and catch the mess, was almost soaked through in spots, and she would still need to wipe other areas of the floor where he powered past the towel.

Ino grinned at Hinata who lay her head on Naruto's chest. "I told you." Ino nodded as she began to clean up the excess. "Yeah…you did…but seeing is definitely believing."

It took a few minutes but Naruto eventually caught his breath and looked from Hinata to Ino with a frown. "Why?" he asked, not sure what else to say.

Hinata giggled as she rubbed his stomach. "Because we already talked about this remember? The things I wanted to do with you when we hit puberty? I wanted to see if I could make you feel good Naru-kun…and now that I know I can…I will."

Naruto felt his heart swell for his koishii, but he turned and looked at Ino as she lay on his other side, her head also on his chest. "I know this makes you feel weird ruto-kun…but I feel the same way as Hinata. I want to make you happy as well because now that we're bf/gf…I want it to last…and I want you to love me too."

Naruto grinned at Ino before he kissed Hinata on the lips, then kissed Ino. "It's true what they say about blonds. I already do love you Ino…and it'll only get stronger, I promise."

Ino blushed cutely as she drew an obscure pattern on his stomach and Hinata softly kissed his chest.

All three had new responsibilities…but no one was complaining.

O

The next morning, Ino's mom Mari tiptoed to her daughter's bedroom just to make sure everything was ok.

Of course she trusted the boy and his fiancé…but Ino was a bit willful and she was positive if given half the chance, Ino would walk the naughty side of the road because it was more mysterious and exciting.

With a quiet sigh she turned the knob and opened the door enough to peek inside.

While she wasn't horrified, she wasn't thrilled to see Naruto lying on the floor on his back, with Hinata on one side and Ino on the other hugging him in their sleep.

She had a feeling something like this was going on, but she had hoped she was wrong.

While Mari wasn't prone to hysterics or jumping to conclusions, her husband Inoichi was given the right circumstances…and Ino was one of them.

Still it looked cute with the three children hugging each other and the boy Naruto was a huge step up from Uchiha Sasuke.

She hoped it was just a phase her daughter was going through…and she would look for her own boyfriend before feelings devepoed and things couldn't be reversed.

With a sigh, Mari quietly closed the door and tiptoed downstairs to make breakfast, and she should be glad she couldn't see under the covers. If she had, she would have had a conniption as Hinata's and Ino's hands were both holding something that they shouldn't have been…but hey, they did agree to share.

O

Previously

Hiashi looked at the crippled man, a frown clearly etched on his face as he considered the scroll he was given and the implications.

"So you say Sarutobi is prepared to set Naruto up for something…how do you know this?"

Danzo shook his head as he sipped from the teacup that one of his servants put in from of him. "Unimportant. What is important is that Naruto be able to protect himself so he can grow stronger."

Hiashi was inclined to agree, but the advice was coming from someone who he had never trusted and still did not. "While I appreciate your council in this matter, your motives in the past have been less then pure and I do not want my family put in any form of danger or shady deals. What is your motivation in this?"

Danzo looked at Hiashi for a moment before he nodded and gestured another servant forward who handed Hiashi a scroll.

"In that scroll is information that few if any knows about within the leaf. This information was painstakingly gathered from outside sources that I hand picked myself that have sacrificed their well being to gather and now they have either been eliminated or had to drop off in order to remain effective."

Hiashi waited patiently until Dazo paused. "All very interesting, but that still does not explain your interest or desire in this."

Danzo frowned but then nodded at the scroll. "Look inside and you will begin to understand."

Hiashi frowned deeply but unrolled the scroll and began to look through the papers inside and it began dawning on him what was going on. "If this is all true why have you not told Sarutobi this? Surely he can do more then I can."  
Danzo nodded but at the same time scoffed. "Sarutobi is a fool. In his old age he has become shallow minded and does not see the big picture or does not want to. He has done his best I suppose, but when the fourth died he lost his drive and passed a lot of his administrative power to aspects of the council. If anything, he should have passed aspects of it to the shinobi side and perhaps we wouldn't have this to worry about…but because of his foolishness we now have civilians in charge of areas they shouldn't be."

Hiashi nodded as he looked through the papers and saw aspects of Konoha's weakness. Purchases of military equipment, training regimens, guard assignments, even posts defended outside of the cities walls were all organized by civilians who have no idea what they are doing or doing things to benefit themselves. But as Hiashi rifled through the pages he saw how deep the corruption went as hidden deals with other villages…enemies of Konoha were spotted and the build up of power from those enemies while Konoha's forces had been made weaker. "Is there nothing we can do to balance this…at least until we can rebuild what they have weakened?"

Danzo hammered his cane against the floor in anger. "There are only two options, and one will make me and others like me the traitors of Konoha. Unfortunately with the current political climate it would never work. I had planned for a coup…but I was foolish enough at first to give Sarutobi the benefit of the doubt. I approached him with most of this information, but he rejected it off handedly. The so called "professor" refused to see the truth before his eyes."

Danzo took a few deep breaths to relax his breathing as he had become agitated, and his color had paled badly. After he had sipped some more of his tea he placed his cup down and continued in a less steady voice. "Right now our only chance at balancing the power is to create what we have had in the past. Even if we are not as strong…we must appear as if we were…that is where young Naruto comes in."

Hiashi read through some of the papers before he looked up again. "So you wish to train him? In what and how could this extra training help him or show a shift in our power to deter enemies?"

Danzo frowned at this but then gestured at the papers again. "In their I have laid out his altered training regimen…three days out of the week he will train here in my ROOT headquarters and we will teach him the best that we have to offer."

Danzo looked troubled for a moment before he leaned forward. "I will not lie to you, I feel I have no need to. Originally when your son was born I would have gladly turned him into a mindless, unfeeling weapon to destroy Konoha's enemies both outside and within…now I will gladly turn him into a thinking weapon in order to protect the leaf."

Hiashi looked at the plans Danzo had made and while he was still a bit shocked, it all made perfect sense. "So you would begin to spread rumors and information about Naruto and his abilities, but mostly about his having the nine tailed fox in him in order to postpone a coming conflict?"

Danzo nodded slowly as he smiled. "Yes. If I am correct, this will postpone a preemptive strike by our combined enemies for at least three years unless the balance of power shifts again. In that time we must train Naruto as fast as possible, give him as much knowledge and skill so he will be ready for the coming trouble. In the meantime you can stave off Sarutobi's manipulations with this and in fact influence him to set things as you see fit."

Hiashi read the document and his eyes bulged out. "Nani?" You cannot be serious!"

Danzo frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "Unfortunately I am. Our beloved Hokage has had his fingers too deeply in the cookie jar and has cost us dearly in the process." Danzo paused for effect then leaned forward again. "I know that right now the kyuubi's essence is split between Naruto and Hinata…but I know that if we train both children and team them with this other child under the selected senseis, we have a chance to postpone indefinitely, or even prevent the coming war."

Hiashi nodded slowly as he rolled the scroll and the documents up. "Will they be able to finish school…become ninja as they wanted or will they just be part of this "program"?" Danzo nodded slightly to the man. "They can still graduate and be assigned their team, but they will be doing far more specialized training and eventually specialized missions until we can certify them as ready for their rolls."

Hiashi grumbled to himself as he tapped his fingers against the table before he looked at Danzo again. "I see the need and the ideas you have laid out…but I do not like it. You are in essence taking the children's lives away and for what? So you can eventually sit in the hokage's chair?" Danzo threw back his head and laughed for a moment before he looked at Hiashi again. "What would I do with the hokage position? By the time any of this becomes a reality I will be dead."

Hiashi blinked in surprise as Danzo opened his robe and stood unsteadily and Hiashi frowned at the damaged skin he could see. "I am dying. The doctors say in two…perhaps three years if I am lucky the cancer that had started in my pancreas will have destroyed most of my major organs and it will not be a quick and painless death."

Hiashi nodded slowly as he understood how cancer had become a major factor in the cause of death in the past years. "My time and bid for power ended years ago and now like when I was younger I fight to protect my home, and this is the only way to do it."

Hiashi frowned as he looked at the papers then nodded. "I see…in essence you want to make Naruto a carbon copy of his father, Namikaze Minato."

Danzo frowned slightly and shook his head. "No…I want to make Naruto the Godaime…the fifth hokage."

O

Next Episode: More and more…


	27. Chapter 27

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 26**

Naruto frowned at the serious tone in his father's voice as he described his new training regimen.

On a normal basis, most people thought the way they trained now was insane. But this new schedule was insane to Naruto!

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday training with an unnamed source, Tuesday and Thursday training with Uncle Hizashi and his father, and Saturday training with the toad sage Jiraiya…and still attending school!

What about Sunday you ask? Why Sunday was a free day.

No…not a free day as in go out have fun…free day as in free for all day!

Naruto and Hinata would not know what was coming or from where…so they could suddenly have four branch members jump out and try to kill them, or Hiashi and Izumi themselves might jump them during a picnic!

Naruto was so frustrated he didn't know whether to scream, cry, or wet his pants.

"But daddy…isn't that a little you know…harsh?"

Hiashi frowned deeply at his son before he shook his head. "These things will be necessary my son. The future is fraught with much peril and if you are not prepared for it, it will roll over you and keep going."

Naruto nodded as he had heard his father say this before and agreed with him, but this was insane or at least bordering on it!

And to top it off from this point forward his uncle and father would only have full on spars with him…no holding back.

Naruto still was incredulous over this, but the seriousness on his father's face told him this was no joke or prank…he was in store for hell it seemed, and he hoped he was ready for it.

"Do you understand my son?"

Naruto blinked and looked at Hiashi and shook his head. "Gomen father, I am still thinking about this schedule."

Hiashi's hand came down on the table with a crack as he glared at Naruto. "Pay attention Naruto! There will be no foolishness! You must take this as serious as possible and more because more then just your life is at stake!"

Naruto blinked in surprise as he had never heard his father use that tone of voice before…at least not with him. With a little tremor in his voice Naruto looked into Hiashi's eyes. "W..what do you mean father? W..who's life is at stake?"

Hiashi frowned as he realized he let his anger and frustration over the situation make him blurt out something he didn't want to.

With a sigh he sat down and looked seriously at Naruto. "My son…things are happening that no one has anticipated and because of them I have had to make decisions that may make life very hard for you and Hina-chan…in fact all of us because my brother and I will not let you do this alone. I am not allowed to speak of this with you until you become an active gennin, but I need you to understand, you need to be stronger…as strong as you possibly can be. It may seem harsh and it may seem difficult, but I have the utmost confidence in you my son…but you have to take this serious…more serious then anything before now."

Naruto blinked as he realized his father didn't answer him directly like he usually did but in a round about manner. This immediately set off warning bells in his mind as he realized there was a huge chunk of information missing that his father didn't want him to know about...yet.

While he understood the need for keeping military secrets from non military personnel, he was positive that the news was dire. "I..is Hina-chan in danger? Is Ino…I mean my friends?"

Hiashi frowned but nodded solemnly. "Not directly, but everyone is in danger my son,

And because of your uniqueness you are a focal point in averting this, but you must be STRONGER! Until now…you have been allowed to learn at your own pace and you have made me very proud in this, but that option is no longer open to us…your true training will not begin."

Hiashi said this with conviction and power, almost making Naruto flinch in surprise before the boy nodded to him. "Alright father…I understand…I won't let you down."

Hiashi nodded then offered a small smile in return before ruffling Naruto's hair proudly. "Good…this new schedule starts Monday…the same day you return to school. In the remainder of this week and weekend, I suggest you enjoy yourself…it may be some time before you are given the luxury again."

Naruto gulped loudly as he nodded. "Yes father."

Naruto stood and turned to walk to the door, when a Kunai buried itself to the hilt next to his head in the door frame.

Naruto turned back, a look of wary surprise on his face only to see his uncle Hizashi now standing next to his father, both with a stern demeanor. "Expect danger all the time Naruto-kun. Just because you are at home…does not mean you are safe and can let your guard down."

Naruto blinked then nodded as he firmed his face. Turning again he walked to and out the door, senses alert for danger. As he headed towards his room he wondered what Hinata was now doing. He hoped she was having a better morning.

Hizashi grunted as he walked over and pulled the kunai from the frame and placed up his sleeve again. "This worries me brother. How do we know we can trust Danzo? The man made no doubts in anyone's mind before that he wanted the hokage chair at any cost…how do we know this isn't one more ploy on his part?"

Hiashi still frowning nodded at his brother. "I agree…but you saw the documents he gave us. There is no doubt that they are legitimate, and Sarutobi has turned a blind eye to a lot of things he should have stomped flat. It is time for a change and I fear he is right…a lot of the changes planned will be very unpopular and possibly destructive."

The two brothers sat and continued to discuss this and future politics, neither sure if they were making the right choices or not, but knowing that they couldn't sit back and do nothing.

The future depended on their actions.

O

Pertaining to Naruto's earlier thought Hinata was indeed having a better morning.

She and Ino had met up early that morning to discuss their favorite subject.

Naruto

Ino giggled as she licked her ice cream. "So tonight huh?"

Hinata blushed lightly then nodded. "Naru-kun and I are being put on a new workout regimen…father told me this morning before Naruto woke up, so I figure we need to have a special treat before we start suffering."

Hinata's brow creased for a second before she continued. "Father looks as if he hasn't slept. There must be something worrying him greatly. He wouldn't answer my questions…so I am not sure what it is. I hope it will be alright…but if it is keeping him up at night, it must be very bad."

Ino nodded as she considered.

Her own father was very similar. He would spare someone else the stress and heartache by taking all the burden on his shoulders, no matter how much her mother got pissed at him for it. She would have to talk to him later to see if he knew anything of what was going on. "Well don't worry too much about it…remember you have to save your energy for later."

Hinata giggled as Ino bumped her with her shoulder. "Cut it out Ino! Besides…you have to make your own plans for that."

Ino blushed crimson and fiddled with her fingers as Hinata bumped her back playfully. "Yeah…but I don't want to rush that…I can only give it away once, and like my mother I wanted to save it until my wedding night."

Hinata nodded then sighed. "I know. I did too…but we are…or will be kunoichi soon. And being a ninja means we may never see each other enough if we get assigned different teams. If you really love Naruto like I think you do…then don't wait too long."

Ino frowned in thought as she realized her friend was right. They could die on their first mission, or conceivably be killed in training. Although every precaution is taken, it doesn't mean an accident couldn't happen at any moment.  
"Yeah I guess you're right." After a few moments of silence Ino smirked. "I know…we can do it the night we graduate…that would be a hell of a present for him!"

Hinata turned with a surprised look on her face and shook her head at the smirking Ino. "No…WAY! That was my original idea!"

Ino smirked as she took off running. "I called it first!"

Hinata clenched her fist as she chased her friend and people parted as they barreled down the street. "INO!" was the cry that most heard, even long after they had passed.

O

Danzo walked slowly through the hokage tower until he reached the desk of the hokage's secretary. "Good day…is the hokage available?"

The secretary looked at Danzo and blinked before she nodded with a big smile. "Why yes sir councilor Danzo. The hokage is between appointments…let me just announce you."

Danzo grinned to himself as he could see Sarutobi having conniptions as soon as he discovered one of the banes of his existence had come calling.

"Hokage –sama…councilor Danzo is here to speak with you."

Sarutobi grumbled then pained on a neutral expression. "Show him in please Maki?"

The secretary nodded then bowed slightly to Dazno. "He will see you now sir."

Danzo nodded to her and smiled cordially as he limped into the office and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Sarutobi." Was all he said as he made himself comfortable.

The Hokage faked a smile and nodded his head at him. "Danzo…so to what do I owe this honor?"

Danzo huffed for a second then locked his eye on the hokage. "I am appealing to you again to not go ahead with your plans. You know some of the other villages are building up for war against us."

Sarutobi frowned but shook his head negatively. "Speculatively. We only have reports from spies…your spies I might add, and your motives have not been so lily white in the past."

Danzo frowned himself as he gazed impassively at the hokage. "While I understand your doubt in my words…your own spy…Jiraiya…should have been able to clearly see the build up of soldiers near our borders, and civilians handling military matters…"

Sarutobi waved Danzo's comments off as he lit his pipe. "Easily explained. Every ninja village has the right to train troops of their own for protection the same as we do. Jiraiya's spy network has detected no abnormal production changes or recruiting of outside forces. While tensions between ourselves and some of the other villages remain tentative…none seem ready to take the plunge into full scale war."

Danzo leaned back in his chair and nodded as if agreeing. _The fool doesn't even see what's about to happen in front of him. No point pursuing this subject._ Danzo carefully shifted his legs before he looked at the hokage again. "What of Naruto?"

Sarutobi's face immediately closed down as his eyes hardened at the man in front of him. "What about him?"

Danzo almost smirked as he expected the reaction. "He is still one of the only means of deterrent we have **IN CASE** war threatens. It is no secret to anyone that we are still weak from the Kyuubi's attack so many years ago. We lost a lot of good ninja that day and some of our less then friendly neighbors know this."

Sarutobi rested his hand on a folder as he watched Danzo.

The old war hawk was always unpredictable and this time was no different. "Young Naruto is none of your concern Danzo. He will soon be a shinobi…or not if he doesn't pass the final exam."

Danzo narrowed his eyes slightly. "If he fails he could always take the exam again…in fact I believe he has three chances to pass it?"

It was said as a question, but in truth Danzo was aware at least in part of the old hokage's plans.

"No I have decided that instead of possibly wasting the lives of the personnel who are trying to be ninja and do not cut the mustard, there will be only one chance. If that chance is failed, then they will have to move on with their lives in another career choice. We need the ninja, but if someone is just unsuccessful or unskilled then they may eventually get themselves or their peers killed. I would rather have it where I have good, skilled ninja then only half trained and unsuited children in my forces."

Danzo nodded as the hokage smirked.

When it came to military matters, the hokage's word, despite the council's influence, was law.

Sarutobi took a long drag on his pipe before he let out the smoke with a pleasant sounding sigh.

He waited patiently for Danzo to balk or blurt out some nonsense about wasting talent…but he also knew that Danzo did not think conventionally.

The older veteran smiled almost pleasantly before he stood. "I see. Well I will not keep you from your busy schedule Lord Hokage…I know that there are a lot of _plans_ that you have to finish addressing."  
Sarutobi frowned in confusion as he stood as well, not noticing the way the old war hawk stressed the word plans and watched Danzo walk to the door.

Where was the bluster?

Where were the threats, the glares, and curses?

The fact that the man who opposed him almost every step of the way since he became hokage…being so agreeable suddenly threw him for a loop.

Danzo grasped the door knob but then turned slightly to focus his good eye on the hokage. "But you may find getting rid of him a little more difficult then you anticipate…remember Sarutobi…you were warned."

With a twist of the knob Danzo exited the office leaving the hokage with a strange look on his face as he considered his rivals words.

_Does he know? How? Who told him? Do I have spies for the old war master working on my staff?_

As he considered who his enemies were and might be, the door clicking shut made him blink and look up before he scoffed and sat back in his chair.

If Danzo knew something he would have made it clear. _The man could never pass up an opportunity to rub his knowledge in my face in the past…he's just bluffing._

Sure that his plans were safe, Sarutobi went back to the true bane of his existence.

The pile of paperwork, despite no one but Danzo coming in seemed to have grown.

Grabbing the first paper on the pile the hokage grumbled loudly as he wondered at the cost if he just burnt the whole mess.

One simple little jutsu…that's all it took.

Just one…

O

Later that day after training and Hinata's rubdown, Izumi gestured for her daughter to follow her.

Hinata nodded slowly and bowed to her father and her fiancé before walking with her mother into the garden.

Izumi said nothing for a while so Hinata's mind began to wander.

She was ready to become one with her koishii…and then become husband and wife soon after…but explaining Ino to her mother was a bear she didn't want to wrestle. _And father…dear Kami will he understand or think we are playing at some kids game? I don't know…_

Hinata was startled from her thoughts by her mother's hand on her shoulder. "What troubles you my daughter? I sense the disturbance in your aura and I am concerned.

That was my purpose of bringing you out here, so that we can talk in private."

Izumi looked intently at Hinata who blushed lightly and looked at her feet.

She didn't want her mother to be angry with her…but she also knew lying to her would only worsen the situation.

Gulping noticeably, Hinata opened her heart to her mother.

"Mother I have a confession…it is something we didn't plan but it happened anyway. None of us expected things to turn out this way, but we are sure about everything and we hope you and father will understand."

Izumi frowned at her daughter before she leaned closer. "Hina-chan…it would help if you actually told me what was going on."

Hinata blushed and quietly mumbled an apology.

Izumi could see she was nervous so she reached over and rubbed her daughters shoulder. "Tell me Hina-chan?"

Hinata nodded as she firmed her resolve. "Mother…Naruto-kun and I may want to marry another."

Izumi blinked in shock and gasped in horror. "W..what? But why? We thought the two of you loved each other!"  
Hinata blinked in confusion but before she could ask her mother's shock turned into a frown. "Wait…another…so you still want to marry each other?"

Hinata nodded and Izumi frowned deeper. "Your statement my daughter implies that you have another person in mind…that you wish to take as a concubine?"

Hinata slowly shook her head and Izumi sighed before she led Hinata by her elbow to the bench in the garden and they sat together. "Hinata-chan…once you and Naruto are married anyone you bring into your relationship is your business…but you will not be able to legally marry that person. It is against the law."  
Hinata shook her head vehemently. "No mother…the clan law states that a political marriage can be arranged between two clans to strengthen the clan up to and including having multiple wives. This and the clan restoration act are the only ways to make it possible."

Izumi blinked as she looked at her daughter. "W..where have you seen this? I have not heard of this law."

Hinata smiled with pride at her mother. "In the clan archive…there are a lot of old laws and stuff down there that I didn't know about. Besides I will have to know and understand them if Naru-kun will be clan head someday."

Izumi, despite her wariness was impressed. Hinata had gone to the trouble of digging through all the tomes to find this law…then Izumi shook her head as she remembered she still had to address the item at hand. "You and Naruto-kun aren't even married yet. How do you know that this person will mesh well with you both?"

Hinata beamed at her mother and Izumi got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Oh we both know her very well mother! She's the best and she already loves Naru-kun and she and I are best friends!"

Izumi blinked in surprise as she leaned closer to her daughter. "Ino? You and Naruto-kun chose the Yamanaka girl that betrayed you and almost cost you your freedom a few years back?"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment but then swelled up in indignation. "Mother! You were always the one to tell me to forgive and to give people second chances. Ino made a mistake then, but she has been my best friend…almost like the sister I never had for a long time now. She deserved a second chance and Naru-kun was the one who gave it to her first. Despite my earlier feelings I could do no less then my koishii and I am glad I did."

Izumi watched Hinata for a few moments then nodded with a sigh. "I see your conviction my daughter…but we will have to analyze the clan scriptures to make sure that you did not misunderstand in your excitement. In the meantime…you and Naruto can court Ino as long as your father and her parents agree."

Izumi immediately looked concerned as Hinata's face screwed up in worry. "What my daughter?"

"Mother…Ino should be telling her parents about now…and Naru-kun should be telling daddy…about now."

Izumi immediately bolted to her feet, grabbing Hinata by the arm. "There is no time to lose! Your father will lose his temper and skin your koishii alive…and probably your uncle too if he thinks he influenced him! Damn pink books…" she mumbled.  
Hinata now the color of snow was hot on her mother's heels as they raced back into the house.

O

Ino fidgeted at the dinner table and even though her mother had made her favorite, she had hardly touched it.

Inoichi not a stupid man realized something big was on his daughter's mind and she was trying to work up the nerve to tell them.

He decided to be patient.

"Mari did that batch of mums come in for that upcoming party? I know I asked you last week, but the deadline is approaching."

Mari looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head. "I sent a messenger to see what the delay was…but I haven't gotten a message back yet. You may have to make a special trip out dear."

Inoichi grumbled as he took another bite of a pork chop. "I was afraid you would say that."

Inoichi chewed thoughtfully and swallowed and was about to take another bite when Ino blurted out, "Naruto-kun is my boyfriend!"

Inoichi sat with the pork chop hanging from his mouth, while Mari merely shook her head and placed her teacup back on the table. "How is that dear?"

Ino looked at her mom and said in a quieter voice. "Naruto-kun is my boyfriend mom."

Mari nodded quietly before she nudged her husband and the pork chop clattered to his plate. "Mmff fumf shumff dumf."

Mari sighed as she looked at her husband. "Chew then swallow before you talk dear."

Inoichi nodded dumbly but did as she asked. "What about his fiancé?"  
Ino smirked but quickly got serious. "She is ok with it…in fact she encouraged me to talk to Naruto-kun about it."

Her father's mouth opened and closed and he gulped air as he tried to absorb what his precious little one had said. "bu..bu..bu..bu…"

Mari put her hand on her husbands in an attempt to calm him. "Let me dear."

Inoichi nodded as his mind still refused to compute the information. You think one of the best interrogators in the known world would be able to handle a shock better.

"Ino I felt something like this was going on…but I had hoped you would have the common sense, if not the common decency to not go trolling for another woman's man."

Ino's mouth opened as her eyes got big. "Mom it's not like that!"  
Mari was not finished however. "A double sided relationship usually means someone is going to get hurt. I would hate to see it be that nice girl or her fiancé who I find to be charming and honorable, get hurt over your inability to make up your mind."

Ino stood up in outrage but her mother's hard eyes stopped her for a moment. "Mom…you're not being fair…I love Ruto-kun!"

Mari gestured casually with her hand as if wiping something away. "You were also in love with the Uchiha."

Ino frowned but could only nod. "It was a crush mom…I didn't know any better! Sasuke is cold selfish and unrepentant. Naruto is warm, kind, and he actually cares about how we feel…about how I feel! Naruto has encouraged me to train harder, get stronger and be the best I can be…and I love him because there isn't anything he wouldn't do for me!"

Mari quirked an eyebrow at Ino who blanched under the look because she knew that look well. "So you love him hmmm? Tell me Ino…if it came down to him living, and you dying, what would you choose?"

Ino took a step back as the thought ran through her mind and opened unseen passages that she had not let herself explore before today.

If she was dead…that was it. No clothes, no fun, No Ruto-kun. It was the end of everything. But if she saved herself and Naruto died, then she would be alive to have everything except the one thing she always wanted and only started to realize it.

Ino always being called the princess and being an only child believed in a knight in shining armor or similar cliché. He would come and sweep her off her feet and take her away to a castle where she would live happily ever after.

Well Naruto hadn't picked her up, but his kind heart had swept her off her feet. She enjoyed his company, she looked forward to seeing him, and she missed him when she couldn't.

This was love to her what more was there?

But now her mother had introduced a new equation, one she had never considered before. "I..I like to think there might be a way out of any situation for this…but I can't give you an answer to that. I've never been in that situation mom. But I do know I love Hinata-chan, and I love Naruto-kun. I won't leave them."

Mari waved her hand again in dismissal. "Yes you will. You are not to see that boy again."

Ino blinked in shock at her mother's words. "B..but mom?"

Mari glared at her daughter, daring her to defy her. "You will obey me Ino, or there will be no fun for a long time. No allowance, no friends, no television, no phone calls…nothing. You will go to the academy, come home and do your chores and home work, then get ready for the next day. Those are your choices."

Inoichi finally able to get his faculties working blinked then looked at his wife. "Honey I…"

But Mari's glare focused on him and his mouth closed instantly.

Ino seeing her father stymied by her mother began to feel hot tears in the corners of her eyes. "Why mom? Why?" She asked as her foot stomped the floor in frustration. "How could you be so cruel?"

Mari frowned at Ino, but a hint of compassion showed in her eyes for a moment. "Because the three of you could not be together in any real capacity, and I am trying to spare you the pain of that. A love triangle will only hurt everyone involved."

Mari took a sip of tea before she turned away from her daughter. "My decision is final Ino. Break up with him, or go on permanent restriction."

Ino glared hatefully at her mother before she turned and fled up the stares to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

The tears burned hot and heavy from her eyes as she screamed into her pillow in anger and frustration.

How could her mother do this? She had never denied her anything in the past…even if it was beyond their means at the time her parents still found ways to accommodate her.

Now her mother had completely shut her down and in the places where it would hurt the most.

_How can I buy Ruto-kun a present or anything without money? How can I look nice for him? How could I see him or Hinata-chan if I am stuck here all the time?_

Ino was at a quandary where she was certain what she wanted would not come to pass. Tears still running down her face she sat up and stared at her teddy bear…something Naruto had won for her. It was an identical one that he had given to Hinata on the same night. When she had asked him why, he shrugged and gave her his goofy embarrassed grin. "Well it sucks being left out Ino…and I don't want you to feel that way."

She had already had feelings for Naruto at that point…but they soared to new heights with this simple gesture of chivalry. From there it wasn't long before Ino had her talk with Hinata, and her whole life and perspective changed.

Because of Naruto she WANTED to train, she WANTED to be stronger, she WANTED to be the kind of woman he would love…and now he did.

Ino thought hard as a voice came to her mind telling her something a few years ago.

_"In order to achieve one thing, you must sacrifice. Take Shogi for example. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a good piece in order to get another into the winning position. Life is a lot like that Ino."_ and she realized that in order for them to be together, it would have to call for a great sacrifice.

Ino frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror across her room. Could she make that sacrifice?

Would she give up her life so Naruto could live?

Did she love him enough to give up everything for him?

O

Naruto ducked another swipe from his father then rolled away from the stamping kick that was thrown at him.

Ok…so maybe telling his father wasn't such a hot idea.

He threw himself across the dining room table as Hizashi tried for a crane thrust to his shoulder next, but missed as Naruto scattered the utensils that were laid out. "Daddy! Uncle! I'm sorry!" he shouted as he tumbled to the floor. "Forgive me!"

Hiashi wasn't having it though as he slid under the table and barely missed Naruto's crotch with a jyuken strike. "So you want to build a harem huh? Hinata-chan isn't good enough for you?"

Naruto yelped as Hizashi's eagle claw strike barely missed his head and took out a foot wide section of the door jam. "You shame us Naruto! Don't you know that monogamy is the greatest pleasure in life? To love and focus all of yourself on one and for that person to give it back to you? And here you are with one of the most beautiful and precious people in the Hyuuga clan and you want a commoner? Shame!"

Hiashi found this amusing coming from the man who read porn involving multiple partners and things most prostitutes wouldn't do.

Still…Hizashi had been faithful to his departed wife so he couldn't fault him for that.

Naruto almost growled, but his father landing in front of him knocked him back with a double palm thrust to his chest. "Not to mention it is my daughter who you wish to share with another woman!"

Naruto staggered back under the blow then ducked as his father's fist put a head sized hole where Naruto's head had been. "She isn't a commoner! Ino is a beautiful charming woman, but more then that she is my and Hinata-chan's girlfriend!"

Naruto punctuated his sentence with a spinning back elbow that took him out of his father's reach and allowed him to catch his uncle in the jaw with a glancing blow.

Hizashi spun with the blow and came back with a hammer punch that Naruto led away from his face and guided it towards Hiashi's!

Hiashi seeing the blow coming stopped it with an open palm block, than kicked low at Naruto's legs but to the boy's credit he saw the move coming and blocked with his own foot as he latched on to his father's wrist and held on firmly with a grip that surprised the clan head. Hizashi struck at Naruto with his free hand, but Naruto blocked it with his free hand, but took a vicious head butt from his uncle to the left side of his forehead.

Naruto rocked back slightly, but then returned the head butt to his father's forehead making the man roar in anger as he struggled to release himself from the pretzel like hold that Naruto had on both of them.

Naruto felt his father's gathering chakra and flipped away and lay both Hiashi and Hizashi on their backs with a forward mule kick before he landed and bolted for the door.

Unfortunately, the guard would not move a muscle. "I am sorry honorable son…but I was ordered earlier not to let you pass."

Naruto blinked in shock before he looked at his father's smirking face. "Oh no my son…you shall not escape my wrath by running. And what have your uncle and I told you about running?"

Naruto nodded as he turned to face them and dropped easily into the ghost fist stance. "That running when you can defeat your enemies is the coward's way…and I am no coward."

Hiashi nodded proudly as he dropped into the gentle fist again and his brother assumed the mantis fist. "Very good my son…now are you ready for your punishment? We weren't quite finished."

Naruto nodded in resignation. "Yes father…I am ready."

Hizashi and Hiashi both charged the boy with arms raised and the dance of combatants resumed.

Naruto ducked and twirled and blocked and dodged all that he could.

His skill with his knew style had impressed Hiashi greatly, and every day the boy improved more and more.

_Soon he will be ready for Jiraiya's training if the old fool ever shows up again._ Hiashi thought. _I swear the man is harder to find then a needle in a haystack…although if I had everyone checking the bathhouses from here to rock country…_

Naruto had moved his mind elsewhere as he set his body on automatic.  
He was in the zone and Hiashi and his brother were finding it increasingly difficult to get anywhere near his body to land a blow.

In effect…Naruto's new stance was still missing pieces…but his father had promised a new series of instructors the following week that would perhaps show him what the stance was missing.

He wasn't sure why his father had attacked him over his dating Ino…although he thought he understood…he assumed he might get a spanking or a severe lecture. But some of the blows they had landed on the surrounding furniture and walls would have caused severe injury if Naruto was of a lesser skill.

Naruto stayed wary and kept moving and even though he didn't attack anymore, his defense was almost flawless.

Hizashi could not agree more as he smirked in satisfaction.

_He has improved greatly. I believe even Neji would be hard pressed against Naruto's defense unless he used the eight trigrams sixty four palms._

_Naruto…you have truly exceeded my expectations nephew. I do not see much in your future that you won't be able to do._

The battle had traveled around the room again, this time causing a chair and the dining room table itself to be broken.

The three came together for the climatic ending when a familiar scream broke the air.

"AIEE! What have you done to our family room?"

Naruto Hiashi and Hizashi all turned sheepish looks to the shocked Izumi and Hinata who stood in the now open doorway.

After a few seconds Hinata and Naruto both smirked at each other before he was swatted on the back of the head by his uncle. "You are still in trouble."

Izumi walked over and bowed to her husband. "Dear one…would it not be better to punish Naruto-kun in the dojo from now on?"

Hiashi looked around the room then chuckled. "I suppose my wife…but Naruto-kun was not being punished."

All four looked at the clan head in surprise before Hizashi whispered. "He's wasn't?"

Hiashi frowned then swatted his brother's head. "Bumpkin. Of course not. If Naruto chooses when he becomes clan head he can have as many political wives as he wants as long as the council agrees it will better the clan." Hiashi looked at his adopted son and smirked. "While I would not choose to do such a thing, Naruto and Hinata's life will be there own."

Hizashi looked at his brother and for once he was a step behind him. "Then why did we attack him?"

Hiashi grumbled in exasperation as he shook his head at his brother. "Let's just call this an impromptu test of Naruto's current ability. I have never seen Naruto go all out in a taijutsu battle with anyone before and this was exhilarating as well as being informative."

Turning to his son he smirked. "Naru-kun, I still see some obvious holes in your new stance but you move with a grace and power that would rival some masters…I feel you will achieve what few only dream of." Naruto grinned happily at his father who then cleared his throat. "Now to that extent I have arranged for you to learn a new style from a burgeoning new clan to Konoha. It is unique and it will prove challenging, but I believe the rewards outweigh any hardship it will give you."

Naruto nodded as he began to relax. "I will give it my all father."

Hiashi smirked before rubbing his head. "I have no doubt my son."

As the family, began to gather in to talk some more of future events and new relations, a knock on the door made them all turn.

"Hiashi grimaced but composed his face. "Come."

A servant stepped in and bowed low. "Forgive me for interrupting Hiashi-sama, but a guest has come calling requesting the Lady Hinata and Honorable son Naruto."

The two teens blinked at each other as the servant stepped aside and Ino walked shyly into the room.

What caught everyone's attention immediately was it was noticeable that she had been crying, and she carried a duffle bag with her.

"Hi…sorry to bother everyone…um…this is going to sound strange but would it be possible for me to spend the night?"

O

Next Episode: Anything?


	28. Chapter 28

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 27**

Ino stood there, a blush on her face as she was watched by everyone in the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence and she wished someone would cough or something to break everyone's sudden tension.

Thankfully, Hinata rushed over and rested a hand on Ino's shoulder. "Ino? What is wrong? You look as if you have been crying?"

The sheer worry in Hinata's voice as well as her attention to Ino's appearance made her open up to her friend and the showers began again. "Oh Hinata-chan…" she cried as Hinata wrapped her in a hug and Ino dropped her bag and began to sob into Hinata's shoulder.

Naruto looked abashed at the sudden breakdown of Ino and was torn between what his uncle had said earlier and Ino now being here and crying up a storm.

Hiashi became the deciding factor as he pat Naruto on the shoulder. "Go see to her…when she has calmed, we will discuss this."

Naruto looked at his father who smiled at him slightly then nodded to him. Hizashi leaned closer to his brother and mumbled. "Shall I?"

Hiashi only sighed quietly and nodded. Despite them destroying the dining/family room, it had been a mostly pleasant day.

Hinata and Naruto led Ino to a private chamber where they got her to calm down and explain to them what had happened and led her here.

It wasn't a hard explanation…but it did give both Naruto and Hinata pause to consider.

"That is strange for your mom Ino."

Ino looked at Naruto as he held his chin in a contemplative gesture. "It seems to me that your mother went from very friendly to very cruel in a short time. Did you do anything to piss her off?"

Ino shook her head then paused in thought before she shook her head again. "I don't think so. I did forget to do the dishes the other night and she had to remind me the next morning…but she wasn't angry or anything, just giving me a little nudge I think."

Hinata was frowning as well now as she considered. "What did your dad say in all of this?"

Ino frowned in thought before she looked at Hinata. "Um…well he didn't say much of anything. Usually when there is something serious or if I'm being punished dad lets mom do all the talking. He did try and speak up once…but my mom has this look she gives him and he just shuts up instantly."

Ino giggled around her tears and made Naruto and Hinata sweat drop with her next words. "I think it's because my dad knows mom will make him sleep on the couch. Daddy may wear the pants…but he knows who wears the panties!"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and Naruto blushed before Hinata smacked Ino on her arm. "Cut it our Ino. This is serious."

Ino looked abashed then nodded slightly. "I know…I just needed to let that out I guess."

Naruto sighed before he sat on the bench next to Ino and pat her hand. "Don't worry Ino-chan…we won't let anything happen to you."

Ino smiled as Hinata and he both took one of her hands and held them in silence. Neither Naruto nor Hinata knew what to do in this situation. They couldn't send Ino home obviously…she would be in worse trouble then she was already, but without her father's permission she couldn't stay there either. The three remained quiet for a time but it was still a conundrum to the three.

Unfortunately…reality made its appearance again not long after as a servant stepped into the room. "Pardon me honorable son, but your father has requested all of you in his study."

Naruto nodded once to the servant and thanked her as they got up and walked to the room in question.

Ino looked nervous and didn't seem very comfortable despite Hinata's and Naruto's assurances.

Perhaps it was her intuition speaking to her, or a premonition of bad things to come…but as they entered the study, a low moan of misery escaped Ino as there sat Izumi, Hiashi, Hizashi, and both of Ino's parents.

Suddenly it was like the room rushed around her and all she could see was the displeased looks on both her parent's faces and she couldn't help but fidget under her mother's glare.

Despite the obvious uncomfortable sensation, Naruto and Hinata both took Ino's hands again and led her into the room and sat her between them as if protecting her.

Hizashi walked over and closed the door and the impromptu meeting came under way.

"It seems we have some untoward difficulty that needs to be ironed out." Hiashi stated as Izumi filled teacups. "Your daughter has approached us in a hope that we could 'put her up' for a few days. It brings me to wonder if perhaps she gave you the news that Hinata and Naruto gave us."

Mari frowned at Ino then nodded. "Yes she told us this evening during dinner. We were rather shocked at her outburst, but my assumption was that Ino was being her usual self."

At Hiashi's quirked eyebrow Mari smirked but continued. "Ino is a drama queen, and a bit of a spoiled brat. Entirely our fault, but we are taking steps to correct that. It was my belief that Ino is doing again what she did with another person in this village."

Izumi leaned back for a moment in thought before she addressed Mari. "You refer to the last Uchiha?"

Mari nodded as she sat her teacup down. "Yes. Obviously Ino's 'crush' is not a mystery to you either."

Ino blushed deeply, but none of the parents paid attention as they continued their discussion. "I think it is just a case of Ino wanting something again. Next week it will be a pony or the newest fashion trend or another boy that has caught her fancy or was nice to her."

Ino almost jumped to her feet in indignation, but Hinata and Naruto's hands held hers and stopped her from embarrassing herself or anyone else. Hiashi continued instantly so no one noticed Ino's move. "While I am not privy to your home life…is it not possible that this could be more then a crush? Perhaps she is sincere in her desire to be with my children. They are all good friends now, and you have to admit they have endeavored to watch each others back more then I have noticed most other children. While I was worried about her because of 'previous behavior' she has proven to me that she is a stalwart companion, and Naruto and Hinata have nothing to fear from her."

Inoichi nodded his head but Mari didn't look convinced.

"While I tend to agree with you, I am not convinced that Ino will continue this trend." Turning to her daughter her gaze became stern and all three children shrank back slightly, worried over what she would say or do. "Ino I am not completely happy about this, because I have known you to do many flakey things in the past young lady. My first impulse is to drag you home by your ear and tan your hide!"

Ino whined as a few tears squeezed from her eyes, but Hinata and Naruto both maneuvered in front of her and made themselves like a wall between her mother and her. "With all due respect Inoichi-san…we cannot allow that."

Izumi and Hiashi both looked surprised at Naruto, but he would not turn his gaze away from what he perceived to be a threat to his girlfriend. "While I understand your right as her parent to punish her if she does wrong…I do not feel she has done anything wrong. Ino may be impulsive and spoiled as you say, but in the time since our first incident she has shown us that she truly cares for us. Not the heirs to the Hyuuga clan, not a cute boy or someone that stands up for us…but for us, the people who hang out and talk with her."

Naruto looked to his father now who grudgingly nodded his head to him.

Naruto in turn nodded his thanks to his father for having faith in him before he looked back at Mari. "While I may be overstepping myself as far as my clan rules go, I as the first son of the Hyuuga clan refuse to let you take her away from me." And Hinata echoed his feelings as well. "Ino is my best friend and I know she loves my koishii, so I would be a fool to let you take her away from us. I as the heir apparent to the Hyuuga clan agree with Naruto. Ino will not be going with you."

Mari blinked in surprise as well as Inoichi. Ino was stupefied as she looked at the back of Naruto's head and Hinata's but settled on Naruto's as her heart began to beat faster. _He…he really does love me! _She thought in astonishment. _I thought he just told me that to make me feel good…but here he is standing up to momzilla for me!_ Ino's eyes got misty again as she knelt there wondering why she didn't notice the knight in shining armor in front of her before now.

Mari recovered from her shock sooner then anyone else and nodded to the boy. "Well…that is an interesting stance you've taken young man. If you truly feel that strongly about it then I suppose I cannot stand between the two of you. I am glad your feelings for my daughter are that strong…but you didn't let me finish what I was going to say earlier." Everyone waited until Mari had sipped from her teacup and replaced it on the table before she looked at Naruto again. "As I was going to say, Ino you showed me tonight that you take this seriously, because you were prepared to move out and give up everything you knew to keep this relationship. That impresses me…but you must understand while I am impressed by your conviction right now, your past will continue to haunt you until you show me that you are not going to hurt this young man or his fiancé.

Do you understand me Ino? I am letting you do this only because they as a family believed in you and gave you a second chance…so I as your mother will also give you a second chance. A chance to prove you can make adult decisions without taking the easy way out. Do not disappoint me."

Ino blinked in surprise as Naruto and Hinata hugged her. "S..so you mean…"

And Mari grinned as she nodded. "Yes dear…as long as his parents and his fiancé have no complaints, you may date Naruto."

Inoichi grinned as he stood and bowed to Izumi and Hiashi. "Well…I'm glad we could have this talk."

Hizashi coughed behind his hand but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

In the end, everyone was happy, and Ino returned home with her mother and father, only with a new understanding that she would have to be doing more with Hinata and Naruto so that she would be able to understand the Hyuuga clan and learn their ways…in case the future went the way they wanted.

All in all the night ended well.

O

**FLASH FORWARD**

Naruto ducked under the staff as it was swung at him, than before it could slash again he blocked it with a pair of chopsticks he picked up from the table.

Hiashi sipped his tea seemingly impassively as Hizashi lashed out at the boy with a punch which Naruto seemingly deflected easily away from him as he picked up a bowl from the table.

Izumi had a slight smirk on her face and Hinata watched in fascination as Naruto scooped some beef into his mouth and followed it with a couple of scoops of rice before using the chopsticks to block the swing from the staff once more.

Ino sat goggle eyed next to Hinata as she watched this. The spectacle was incredible at best, and she had to admit…she had never seen anything like this from the traveling performers so it was actually even more special since her Naruto was doing it.

Naruto the entire time had the same impassive look his father wore as he grimaced while chewing then swallowed quickly. "Needs soy sauce. Ino-chan could you?" he asked as he blocked the staff again with side kick, than knocked his uncle off balance with a roundhouse with the same leg. Quickly Naruto gestured the bowl at her and she nodded quickly and poured a little of the tangy sauce on his rice.

As she finished Naruto tossed the bowl in the air and the staff missed it before he caught it again and took a taste and smiled happily. "Much better thank you Ino-chan!" just before he ducked yet another swipe from the staff.

Ino merely nodded, a mystified look on her face as Hizashi struck downward at Naruto with the staff, but with a knife edge strike Naruto broke the leading six inches off of the weapon and quickly scooped more beef and rice into his mouth. "Mmmmm. The beef is excellent today mother!"

Izumi smiled pleasantly at her son as she served some beef into a dish for Hiashi. "Thank you Naruto-kun…I marinated it early this morning so that it would be ready for our lunch."

Hiashi casually picked up his chopsticks then sampled the beef with a bit of rice and nodded his approval. "Indeed Naruto is correct. The beef is exquisite my wife."

Izumi blushed pleased with the praises, but then reached out and caught a bowl that Hizashi had thrown at Naruto and the young boy deflected it away with a fingertip. "Naruto-kun…please be more careful with the dishes…these bowls have been in the family for many years." She scolded as she set it down in front of Hinata.

Naruto nodded slightly looking chastised. "Gomen mother." He mumbled as he caught another then sat it on the table in front of Ino. "Here you go Ino-chan."

Ino blinked in surprise but again nodded without saying a word. Today was her day to be dumbfounded.

Hizashi starting to show his frustration launched himself at Naruto with a forward thrust kick which Naruto moved his middle away from in a rare show of flexibility then scooped some more food into his mouth. Not done Hizashi stomped his foot downward trying to catch Naruto's foot and slow him down, but Naruto stepped away from the low attack as he took a sip from his teacup then ducked under a eagle claw strike that would have pulverized his face. Naruto grinned slightly as he placed his teacup on the table, then picked up his chopsticks and scooped some more food into his mouth amid various yummy sounds.

Hiashi who was also eating looked up and lightly scolded Naruto. "My son…less enthusiasm at the table. Remember to retain a level of decorum while eating."

Naruto nodded as he punched his uncle in the stomach, making him expel his air and double over, and Naruto immediately hopped on his back and used him as a stool. "Gomen father…but Mother Izumi's beef is awesome today!"

Izumi blushed again as Hizashi growled, knocking a bowl towards Izumi who caught it and set it back on the table. "Thank you Naruto-kun…but your father is right. We must maintain a certain level of manners as befitting our station."

Naruto nodded as he finished the rice in his bowl. Yes mother…yes father. I will remember." Hizashi with a growl stood up trying to dump Naruto to the floor, but he rolled smoothly to the end of the table and turned and blocked Hizashi's finger thrust to his shoulder with the center of the bowl which he still held in his hand.

Hizashi howled in pain as his fingers were jammed, but he swiped at Naruto with his other hand as he put his fingers in his mouth.

Naruto ducked the strike but then reached out and tickled Hizashi's underarm with the chopsticks as the arm passed over him. Hizashi in turn let out a high pitched giggle and twitched away from the offending chopsticks until he refocused his face and came after Naruto again, showing a bit more of his frustration. Naruto was well prepared for the attack as he bent at the waist away from his uncle, then did a half turn and stood up, back facing his uncle as he tried to kick him and missed because of the odd movement.

Naruto then with a wink at Ino stuck his chopsticks up his uncle's nostrils making him howl in pain before he thrust his backside out swiftly and nailed Hizashi in the crotch, making his eyes cross in double agony.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto swiftly turned his head away and made a loud fart sound against his own arm then walked quickly away from his uncle, waving his hand in front of his face. "OJISAN! That was gross!"

Hinata fell over in a burst of giggles along with Ino, neither having the ability to stay upright at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

Izumi frowned at Hizashi at her brother in law and waved her fan in front of her face faster. "Hizashi, really!"

Hiashi frowned as he glanced at his brother Hizashi who now blushed and shook his head as he looked around sheepishly. "Brother you could have at least excused yourself. I know how cabbage affects you…Izumi-chan…no more cabbage at breakfast."

Izumi nodded curtly and waved her fan closer to her mouth in time to barely cover the smile that painfully held back the giggle trying to escape her.

Hizashi's blush slowly turned into an intense scowl as he glared at his nephew who he didn't like very much at the moment. It wasn't like the family didn't know Naruto did it on purpose…Hizashi knew better then to commit such an embarrassing mistake. But because of Naruto's prankster nature, they played along with it at Hizashi's expense. "Brat!" he shouted as he prepared to attack again.

Before he could finish his thought or charge the boy again a timer went off and Hiashi grabbed it and silenced it. "Time! Very good Naruto-kun…very impressive! You were able to hold off Hizashi for a total of fifteen minutes without damaging anything in the room, without landing a "killing" blow, and without him landing a blow on you. Your progress has pleased me very much."

Naruto grinned happily, unable to hide the blush he sported from the pride he felt.  
Ino and Hinata both jumped to their feet and hugged Naruto amid cries of, "That was totally wicked!" and "I'm so proud of you Naru-kun!"

Naruto still grinning hugged both girls before he bowed slightly to his uncle. "Apologies Ojisan…but part of the "weapon hand" style is to make the opponent angry by embarrassing them. I meant no actual disrespect to you. I find it interesting because it is similar to a style referred to as 'drunken fist' which is designed for the same thing, but takes even more exaggerated steps at causing the foe to become enraged."

Hizashi sat down and composed himself before he smirked at Naruto. "I am not angry at you nephew…but next time your father will be the one attacking you." Hizashi looked at his brother meaningfully as he pulled the chopsticks out of his nose and placed them on the table while Hiashi cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So I take it you like this new style my son?"

Naruto grinned big and nodded. "Yes father…I had not realized just how versatile it was and to be honest the way you can use your chakra…"

At which point Naruto flashed back to the first demonstration of the style.

**Flashback**

Naruto stood with a huge smile on his face as he watched Umu work through a kata that he had never seen before. It was fluid and beautiful in a way he couldn't describe. Umu's father, a man who was tall and well muscled stood nearby and watched his son with a slight smirk. He wore simple robes like his son, but he had his entire head shaved except at the very back where a pony tail reached all the way down to his mid back. He had similar 'notch' marks on his head as Umu, but he had many more which made Naruto wonder what the significance was.

Umu suddenly stopped and bowed to his father who placed his hand in the center of his chest and returned the bow. "Budda's name be praised. You have performed the swift rising dragons in such a manner that I am very pleased. I will call our practice for today so that you may begin the training of your new compatriot."

The man turned to Naruto and bowed at the waist. "Budda grant you a bright day Hyuuga-san."

Naruto bowed in turn. "Thank you sir."

Umu wiped his brow with a towel as his father left the garden and Naruto turned to him with a grin. "Wow that was amazing! What was that?"

Umu smiled at Naruto as he gave his signature response. "Budda's name be praised. That was called the rising dragons, and it is a style that was created to surpass the original dragon style. I am not sure if you have seen it here, but the dragon stance is very powerful, all blows coming from the core, each more powerful the next until there is nothing left in front of you." He paused thoughtfully for a moment before he continued. "I have seen masters of the dragon style destroy large trees with their bare hands, punch through stone blocks…but the dragon style is defeated by one thing." Naruto's blink made Umu nod with a slight smirk. "Speed. What good is it to destroy walls, if someone can stab you ten times before you hit them once? No the dragon was very effective until styles like monkey, snake, centipede, drunken fist and others surpassed it. But the dragon would not, could not fade into obscurity. A master of what was called the 'fleet' style saw the two styles going further and further away so decided to combine them to create one great style that could compete with the new martial arts that seemed to be springing up everywhere. From my understanding it was not an easy task because the two styles were so massively different from each other that he had trouble balancing them…but in time he was able to create something truly impressive that survives to this day fifty years later."

Naruto was very intrigued, but before he could ask anything further, Umu had brought him to a separate training area where various objects had been set up around the platform.

When I say various I mean truly various. There were cooking and eating utensils, dishes and chairs, as well as tables and other items and Naruto was confused as he wondered what was going on.

Umu seeing Naruto's blank expression chuckled lightly as he gestured to the area. "Come…let me show you something my clan invented years ago that still has many people frustrated.

**Flash Forward**

Iruka walked into the class to see all of the students returned from the summer break and more then he expected looked eager to continue.

Of course there were the normal amount of dead heads as he liked to call them…the ones who were just coasting to get through the class because they didn't understand the ninja life or its hardships…but they would or they wouldn't graduate.

Iruka suppressed a smile when he saw Naruto and Hinata talking with Ino and surprisingly Sasuke with Sakura hovering possessively as always.

Still it was a pleasant surprise, and it seemed Naruto's good nature was bringing the Uchiha out of his self imposed shell…at least somewhat.

Mizuki was running a little behind because of a last minute conference with the hokage about the upcoming year and the possibility of him teaching his own class.

Iruka frowned on that slightly, but to be honest he wasn't dead set against it.

For one, he would love to get Mizuki out of his class because the man at the best of times was judgmental and overbearing. It was on more then one occasion that Iruka had to set the man straight.

Still he did have good knowledge and Iruka chalked his attitude up to him being so young and hoped that he would grow a little more mature for the students sakes…they are the ones that would suffer for it more.

After sorting the papers on his desk Iruka decided to start the final semester off right.

With the use of one hand seal Iruka's head exploded to triple its normal size and his voice boomed around the room scaring the crap out of almost everyone. "ALRIGHT SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU SNOT NOSED BRATS! SCHOOL IS IN SESSION!"

The man smirked as every backside either hit the floor or a chair, but soon every student was in a chair behind a desk which made him smirk in satisfaction.

"Welcome to hopefully your final year as students and your step into the world of being faithful shinobi of the leaf. As you know…I am Umino Iruka and I will be one of the two teachers that will guide you the rest of this journey."

The class for the most part listened to him intently and he was pleased as he realized he had more of their attention then he expected. "Now…we will start by introducing a new student. He comes to us from a foreign land but he and his family moved here for a new start. Please welcome Onihara Umu."

The door opened and in walked the boy that Naruto had met at the pool and that had helped him train before school began. The two of them had begun becoming close friends and Naruto was genuinely happy to see him join their class.

As the boy stopped in front of the class in his saffron robes, Sakura blinked then pointed at him with a shriek. "That's the boy who showed his butt at the pool!"

The class erupted in laughter as she continued to point at him and Iruka held his face in his hand. "Well he is!" she shouted indignantly but Iruka waved her off. "Sit down Sakura…you can tell the class your pool fantasies later."

Sakura blushed deeply but sat down without another word as some of the students continued to snicker at her discomfort.

Iruka nodded to Umu who took his traditional pose and bowed to the class in general. "Buddha's name be praised. I am pleased to be a part of your class and it is my hope to know each and every one of you and that we may all graduate to become strong guardians of the leaf village."

Kiba frowned at Umu as he remembered him from the pool and decided he would be the first to test the new kid. "Why do you dress like that? That isn't a very effective ninja uniform."  
Umu smirked at Kiba as he straightened ad Naruto could see the humor in his eyes as he waited for the comeback. "A ninja is based upon his uniform…but on his ability to remain undetected. But you are partially correct. I am not a ninja nor do I intend to be."

Kiba blinked in surprise as well as some of the other students before he shouted out. "Then why the hell are you in a ninja academy?"

Before Iruka could chastise Kiba for his language Umu bowed again. "Buddha's name be praised. I am a warrior monk, one who has taken the words of the great wanderer and travels to spread them, but in the process I also defend the down trodden do what is necessary to bring justice where it is needed."  
Kiba frowned but shook his head. "That's stupid! Being a ninja is about making money…there is no money in using your talents for free!"

Iruka frowned deeply at Kiba, but Umu defended himself nicely. "Perhaps to you…but not everyone thinks in such shallow terms."

Naruto grinned at his friend who bowed to the class again and Iruka broke in before anyone else could interrupt. "Kiba…after class."

The dog user frowned but the look on Iruka's face brooked no argument from him. "Now that he has been introduced he will be joining us for the last part of the school year and hopefully he will qualify to become also a defender of the leaf."

The class buzzed a bit quietly before it settled down and Umu took a seat near Naruto who smiled at him. "Welcome to school Umu."

The warrior monk smirked and nodded to his friend. "A dubious welcome it is indeed."

And the class progressed from there until it was time for the afternoon spars.

Mizuki had returned, and Iruka grinned as he looked at his check list and considered who he would be pairing off.

After a few moments of consideration Iruka decided to put Umu against the class loud mouth in hopes to teach him a valuable lesson.

"Umu…Kiba…you two are next."

Kiba sauntered into the arena and stood with a big grin on his face as he waited for his opponent to come up.

Umu looked at Iruka who quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are the rules for this battle?"

Iruka smirked then nodded at him. "Well usually it is taijutsu only…but since this is the final year for most of the students, it will be anything goes that is not lethal contact."

Umu's mouth quirked slightly in the corners as he nodded to Iruka then bowed slightly at the waist. "Thank you sensei."

Umu then stepped out into the area and opened a scroll and with a little chakra applied, a weapon stand expanded and some of the strangest weapons to be seen were there to behold.

One looked like a staff with some kind of ornate head on the end but had a multitude of rings attached to it. Another was again a staff, but it had two large crescent moon blades on either end that appeared to be very sharp. The strangest yet was one that made Naruto smirk as he remembered it well from his training with Umu before school started. It was roughly six feet long and was in essences pieces of metal linked together with rings and while being made of metal was very flexible and was still dangerous.

The chain whip while exotic and unique was able to give the user a superior edge against most sword and melee weapon users as it could still be used to block most strikes, but was so flexible it could be used to strike in ways that swords and such could not.

Umu fingered his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds until he grinned and picked up a large brass bell shaped weapon with a handle at it's top. "Ah...I believe this will be effective."

Kiba frowned as he watched and of course just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "What is that for? You gonna call us to dinner?"

Akamaru yipped in agreement and most of the other children laughed as well as Umu moved around carefully, almost as if paying reverence to the weapon in his hands. "Buddha's name be praised. If you are hungry after we are finished then surely we can use it for such...but somehow I do not think that will be the case."

After he seemed to be finished he took up an odd form of the 'cat' stance with the bell in front of him pointing towards Kiba, left foot resting back on it's heel and pointing towards the dog user. "When you are ready." He said, his face neutral.

Iruka looked briefly at both boys then nodded as he sliced his hand between the two. "Begin!"

Kiba dropped Akamaru to the ground and charged at Umu, a brawlers stance obviously as he must have considered just beating the crap out of his adversary.

Finesse was the last thing he was thinking as he was confident this strange boy had no chance against him.

Umu didn't move a muscle until Kiba actually struck at him but his movement was so fluid and graceful it was hard to believe a man was standing there.

Umu sidestepped the blow to the left then quickly ducked below Kiba's follow up strike with a quick twist of his head.

Kiba blinked in surprise but then whistled sharply and Akamaru also jumped into the fray, snarling lightly at their opponent.

The first thing the observant students noticed was Umu's eyes.

He didn't waste movements or put himself in danger by jerking his head around or moving his body to see better, his eyes would instantly swivel from one side to the other, and the really observant saw his ears twitch if he had to actually move his head.

Umu turned and pushed Akamaru away from him, causing Kiba and his dog to collide with each other before he turned and pointed the bell towards them again, his head slightly pointed away. "Come now...I am not so tough an opponent that you must use tricks this early on am I?'

Kiba's face grew enflamed as he dropped Akamaru to the ground again. It was one thing to be stronger than him...but embarrass him in front of others too? That was a cardinal sin in Kiba's book!

With a cry Kiba charged the warrior monk while Akamaru circled around him.

Umu to his credit again turned ducked and dodged everything Kiba threw at him, not once striking back, further enraging the boy until he decided he was going to make Umu look the fool by taking his weapon from him.

Kiba struck out and grabbed for Umu's wrist, but he pulled it back with a sharp twist of his arm. Kiba tried again by grabbing Umu's bicep, but Umu's right foot came up and clipped Kiba's forearm enough to break his grip and he twisted away again.

Kiba frowning more and more tried to grapple with Umu, only to suddenly find himself missing and falling to the ground. Before he hit however, he noticed Akamaru snapping and snarling at the other boy who seemed to be one step ahead of the puppy as well as it's master.

With a quick roll Kiba tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru who swallowed it before he cried out. "**Beast mimicry: All fours jutsu**!"

Kiba's hands formed claws and he took on a more feral cast as he formed hand signs as Akamaru landed at his side. "**Beast mimicry: Human Beast Clone**!" he cried out and there was a cloud of smoke that surrounded Akamaru for a moment and instantly there were two feral Kiba's standing side by side.

The class in general gasped in surprise since Kiba had never displayed this technique before.

Usually Kiba would try and over power his opponent which was usually very effective, but since mastering this new technique, he decided it was time to showcase his skills.

"Impressed huh? Now we'll show you who top dog is!"

Umu's eyes narrowed but he made no changes in his stance. "Indeed? Well I will admit if your intent is to overwhelm me with your ugliness then you have succeeded. Two of you is more than too much for this world."

Kiba's face contorted in anger before he screamed in rage at Umu and charged. Akamaru mimicked his master perfectly and it was impossible to tell the two apart as the closed with the warrior monk, but as they got within hand to hand range, Umu blocked a punch with his left hand, ducked between the two, punched one Kiba in the stomach with the hand holding the bell, then kicked the other in the shin in passing causing both to either hit the ground, or hop around on one leg yelping.

Iruka stood to the side smirking as Umu not only was untouched in this battle, but was making Kiba looked the fool rather easily. _Man what I would have given to have him to shut Kiba up in the beginning of the first year. This kid is gold._

Mizuki watched in surprise as he was sure the newest addition to the class would not be able to handle the Inuzuka heir. _Where did this kid come from and where did he learn these skills? Is the hokage aware of his talent? He hasn't even used a jutsu yet!_

Everyone sported similar thoughts or facial expressions as the new student danced and stepped around easily in the practice area and still had yet to use the strange weapon in his hand.

Kiba...finally having enough went all out with a move that no one was aware of as he charged Umu. "**Beast mimicry: Fang over Fang**!" And two roaring vortices surrounded Kiba and Akamaru as the charged Umu.

The young monk stood carefully and waited until the were within striking range then swung his bell as a weapon at one while sidestepping the other.

The resulting gong like sound reverberated throughout the training field bringing a sense of discord and even discomfort to those that were close to it.

Naruto and Hinata even felt a sense of queasiness settle in the pit of their stomachs...how much worse was it for someone actually struck by it?

As the dust settled, it was seen that Umu's tunic was torn from where one of the two had struck him, but he still stood with his bell weapon in his hand. On the ground however was one of the Kiba clones, retching loudly and reliving his lunch the hard way.

the other Kiba stood nearby looking worried as well as angry.

After a few seconds it turned and growled at Umu. "Bastard! You hurt Akamaru!"

Before anyone could react however, the one that must have been the real Kiba charged and attacked in a flurry of blows that would have been hard for the average person to block let alone follow.

Surprisingly, Umu blocked and returned a good portion of the attacks back at Kiba until finally fed up with the action he began using the bell in his hand.

First he struck it with his fist, causing Kiba to grab his head and howl in agony.

Immediately after he did a half turn and struck Kiba with a roundhouse kick that spun him away from him.

As Kiba stumbled a fist came in as a hammer blow and knocked away from Umu just as the bell came in and laid Kiba out on the ground with a loud KLONG! as it bounced off of his forehead.

Kiba lay on the ground unmoving and Umu dropped his stance and stood straight before he bowed to his downed opponents. "Buddha's name be praised." he said in a serene sounding voice.

The only sound in the clearing for a few moments was of the insects and the wind blowing lightly, but was instantly drowned out by the following applause from all of the students and the various catcalls as Ume straightened again and returned his weapon to the scroll.

Naruto walked over and pat his new friend on the shoulder who in turn smiled at him then looked to help Kiba and Akamaru up from the ground.

Unbeknownst to them, in the shadow of a tree a man watched and nodded in satisfaction before he turn and limped off.

"Very good. Inviting them to stay in Konoha was one of my better ideas. Perhaps there will be less to worry about in the coming days and we actually will be able to pull this off.

Time will tell."

O

Naruto and Hinata lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

It had been an exciting week since school had started again, and neither had much chance to do much of anything other than train study and train more.

Hinata's leg lay draped over his and Naruto's arm rested on Hinata's belly as they quietly breathed in and out.

Neither knew what time it was and to be honest neither cared much as they rested.

At some point, Hinata leaned over and kissed his cheek which made Naruto's mind focus on the here and now and smile at her. "What was that for hime?'

Hinata giggled cutely then kissed his lips. "Because I love you silly. What better reason is there then that?"

Naruto chuckled before he leaned over and kissed her back. "You know I can't think of any."

Which caused them both to laugh and snuggle into each other even closer.

Not knowing why, but Naruto's finger ran down to Hinata's side and traced the waistband of her panties.

Hinata smirked at him but didn't say anything as his eyes met hers, but before he got frisky she leaned in and kissed him again, lips lingering against his before she broke away. "Tomorrow naru-kun."

Naruto frowned as he considered but was not sure what she meant.

Hinata seeing his confusion kissed him again before she whispered in his ear. "Tomorrow...we become one."

O

Next Episode: LEMON!


	29. Chapter 29

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 29**

The day was beautiful as Naruto grinned at his friends and loved ones.

No one could have foreseen all of the things that would happen in his life…especially the good things, but Naruto knew for a fact that things couldn't be better.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched the smile on Naruto's face then bounced a gummy bear off his forehead making Naruto focus and scowl at him. "That was rude teme."

Sasuke grinned before he popped one in his mouth. "Then stop spacing out dobe. Just because you got two girls to love you doesn't make you so special that you can ignore everything else."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but Ino's interjection made him grin and blush at the same time. "Damn right it does! He has two of the hottest babes in Konoha cheering for him and you're just jealous because you have to deal with flat chested billboard heads!"

Sakura glowered at Ino before she shouted in indignation. "HEY!"

Hinata giggled, but the surprising voice was Naruto's. "Now Ino-chan, don't be mean. We're all friends here or something like it…let's keep the mood pleasant shall we?"

Ino grimaced then nodded cutely. "Sorry Ruto-kun…Sorry Sakura."

Sakura just hmphed and turned her head away, and Naruto whispered to Ino. "The two of you still feuding?"

Ino made a slight face then nodded before she whispered into Naruto's ear. "Yeah…even though we are involved, she still thinks I'm going to try and swoop in and steal Sasuke at some point. As if." Naruto being the guy he is frowned slightly before he answered. "Well…maybe you should be the bigger person and end the feud?"

Ino sighed before once again whispering into Naruto's ear. "I tried…but she's lost in her own fantasies about him. I swear if I had known I was that bad before I would have jumped off the hokage monument!" Naruto chuckled quietly then kissed Ino's cheek for her making the apology before kissing Hinata as well.

"What was that for Naru-kun?"

Naruto winked at Hinata before he shrugged his shoulders. "Just because hime…just because."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto after glancing at Sakura's pouting form. While he didn't dislike Sakura, he just wasn't attracted to her…and he had more important business in the future involving a certain blond.

Naruto had leaned back against the tree he was sitting in front of and smirked as Sasuke asked him, "So you feel like getting beat up today?"

Naruto grinned back but shook his head. "I can't today…I have to go to my special session."

Sasuke seeing an opportunity took it. "Special ed? You still haven't figured out how to tie your shoe laces?"

Naruto smirked as he shook his head. "Whatever…that's why I wear sandals."

The group sans Sakura chuckled quietly as they sat in serenity again.

In truth, Naruto had become a very positive influence in Sasuke's life. The last Uchiha had opened up more and had become much friendlier it seemed to Naruto and his group of friends.

Naruto not being a fool knew what was going on behind the scenes. Though he wished it was different, Sasuke had come to respect power…and Naruto since he had bested Sasuke the year before had won what little respect Sasuke was able to give. What they had was never and would never be a true friendship…but it would be as close as the fractured Uchiha was able to give.

Naruto openly worried about the boy…but everyone that knew full well how unstable Sasuke was, including Naruto's new teachers warned him to keep his guard up. One such conversation lingered in Naruto's mind still to this day.

**Flashback**

The man limped around as he watched the boy concentrate on three different shogi boards and one game of Go that he was playing against the boy. The game of Go was being played by Danzou himself while three of his root members played Naruto in shogi.

"Tell me…what do you think of your classmate…Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto blinked for a second as he looked to the crippled man then shrugged as he beat one of the ninja. "He's ok I guess. He used to be pretty much a pain in my butt…but he has warmed up a bit and he doesn't sit there spouting all that crap he used to at me anymore."

Danzou nodded as he moved a piece then coughed lightly in his hand. "Yes he is still a bit of a hard pill to swallow…but you think he is your friend now?"

Naruto shrugged as he beat another ninja leaving one more and Danzou to go. "I can't really say. I'd like to think so but he is still very cold and distant in some ways and there are times I am uncomfortable around him."

Danzou nodded as he studied the board then moved another piece. "Surely though you can trust him right? I mean he is a fellow leaf citizen."

Naruto considered then nodded his head as he saw himself losing the final game of Shogi against the root agent. Of course…he wouldn't betray the village."

Danzou's next words shocked him and caused him to look at the man harshly as his cane rapped against the floor. "Wrong. The one thing you will have to remember is to trust only those that you are sure of. You're little girlfriends, most of your family…but that is it. The Uchiha would more then likely cut your throat if he thought it would help him in the long run to complete his goals."

Naruto growled out as his eyes narrowed at the older man. "What makes you say that? Sasuke may be a stuck up bastard sometimes but I don't think he would stab any of us in the back!"

Danzou frowned then shook his head for a moment before he pulled a folder from his jacket and dropped it on the table. "Why are you here boy? Why do you keep coming here?"

Naruto blinked in surprise before he frowned, forehead crinkling in thought. "Because my father has said you can help me get stronger to better protect my friends and family."

Danzou nodded as he took a seat at the go board again and moved another piece. "Yes…to help you get stronger. But what good is a physically strong body if you have a weak mind?"

Naruto frowned but Danzou continued before Naruto could interrupt. "There are many kinds of weakness. Yours right now is trust. You believe that just because you are honorable and trusting then everyone should be too. While that is a very laudable way of thinking, it is misguided and will cause you immense pain. There are many people in this world that would gladly fool you into believing what they say so that they can take advantage of you or destroy you. You must learn to be able to tell the difference between truth and lie and to only trust what you know to be true."

Naruto still nodding frowned as Danzou moved a piece in response to him, and the man nodded at the folder sitting almost in front of Naruto. "You think you know the Uchiha? You only know what you see on the surface. Sasuke is a time bomb waiting to detonate and the fools on the council see him as some last hope of greatness that will restore his clan and rise to some level of greatness." Danzou sucked his teeth in disgust before he nodded to the folder again. "In there is the psychological profile of your "friend". It was done by the most notable psychologist in conjunction with the mental nin Yamanaka Inoichi…you are familiar with him I am sure since you are dating his only daughter?"

Naruto nodded with a light blush but said nothing so the war hawk continued. "The report itself is very interesting because it tells of the mental instability of the boy because of his clan's destruction at the hands of his eldest brother."

Naruto blinked but made no other outward gesture as Danzou gestured once again at the folder. "Understand…the report is extensive and anyone in their right mind would have made sure the boy was not allowed into anything of import especially ninja training…but because of certain elements on the council and the lord hokage's political nature he is allowed to possibly become a ninja." Danzou frowned as he made another move on the go board before he looked at Naruto again. "I bear the boy no ill will, so do not think I speak out against him because I want to see him hurt, but I know he needs help because of that report."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the folder then slowly reached over and opened it.

Looking at the first page Naruto couldn't understand some of what was written as it was composed in medical terms he had never heard of…but what he did read matched closely with what Danzou had said.

'_Mentally unstable'_

'_Power hungry bordering on megalomania'_

'_Avenger complex'_

'_Borderline schizophrenia and paranoid dementia'_

'_Borderline sociopath due to mental trauma'_

There was more but Naruto closed the folder and looked at his new mentor. "I don't understand…why tell me this?"

Danzou smirked as he pinned Naruto's remaining pieces until he could move no more. "Because if you are not careful you could be the one he eventually betrays." Danzou looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged. "It is possible that you and your ladies influence may balance him somewhat and postpone or even prevent the problem…but it is more then likely he will finally succumb to the siren call of power. Either way…it is up to you that you be wary of him or not. I am only warning you ahead of time to prevent you any further pain…you may even have to kill him if the opportunity arises."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Danzou. "I..I don't know if I could…"

But Danzou shook him off with a wave of his hand. "You may one day have no choice. Your life as a ninja does not mean you are allowed to pick and choose who you kill and who you don't. If you are ordered to kill on sight…then that is your mission. Betraying your mission is to betray your village and that is treason…and no one looks kindly on that crime."

Naruto frowned as the root member finally pinned him also, bowed his head to the boy then walked off.

Naruto looked at the folder then fingered it lightly. "I don't think I could kill someone I know…it would be too painful…like betraying them."

Danzou frowned but leaned close whispering to Naruto. "But killing is not too difficult for you…you killed the man who tormented you and hurt your Hinata…you also killed because you were told to…why would this be so difficult?"

Naruto still frowning looked up at Danzou. "Because I didn't know them…and they were trying to kill me and hurt someone I love! It's not the same as trying to kill someone you trust!" He shouted.

Danzou nodded as he finally got Naruto angry. "Then what if Sasuke held a kunai to Hinata's throat? Could you kill him then?"

Naruto's eyes flashed red, but he forced himself to calm down before he answered in a tight voice. "If he tried to hurt her then yes…I could kill him."

Danzou stood straight before he turned and walked to the door to the room. "Then I hope you will never need to worry about this…because if it does occur and you hesitate…" and Danzou turned and looked deeply in Naruto's eyes from across the room. "Then you will be as lonely as I."

As the door closed Naruto couldn't help but look at the folder and wonder. _Could I do it?_

**Recall**

Thankfully…the boy across from him had not given him a reason to worry more about this. In fact Naruto couldn't tell if Sasuke was faking their relationship or if he really was warming up to him…he could only speculate but right now…he would vie on the side of friendship and hope his mentor was wrong…but just in case, he held on to his caution as Danzou's words continued to echo through his mind.

O

Hiashi poured over another scroll in front of him and wondered at the information in front of him.

"And you are one hundred percent sure of this Jiraiya?"

The toad sage nodded grimly as he placed another document in front of Hiashi. "My contacts are completely positive of this. Orochimaru who was once a member of this elite group is now no longer affiliated with them. The group however still very much exists."

Hizashi frowned as he read over the document before he added his two cents. "What is their purpose? While I understand the quest and obtaining of power…what do they want the power for?"

Jiraiya sighed as he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "That is guarded even tighter then the other information that I acquired. It seems that right now their agenda is almost in the open, but the purpose for the agenda is still shrouded in mystery. I have my operatives working non stop to get this information, and while I am confident they will get it, I have no time frame for it."

Hiashi read the next document and frowned again before passing it to his brother, who whistled when he read the numbers. "Kami that is a lot of money…whoever this group is they want the jinchurikki badly to throw this kind of coin around…and where are they getting it from?"

Jiraiya looked sheepish but shrugged it off quickly as he rubbed his hands together. "Still two more questions I do not have answers to…but they have some large backers or they are from a hidden village. The amounts they are using are too great to be a single backer unless it is a daimyo. It IS possible one of the daimyos could be looking to greater things then just running their section of the elemental nations?"

Jiraiya frowned but couldn't help but nod as Hiashi broke in quietly. "That is a definite possibility…but who and why is this so important?"

Hiashi sipped his tea in thought for a moment before he calmly put his cup back on the table. "These questions we will need answers to…and soon. In the meantime Jiraiya…will you be training Naruto and Hinata?"

Jiraiya blinked for a moment before he stared at Hiashi. "So you were serious in your missive? You want me to teach Hinata as well?"

Hiashi nodded before he brought his cup to his lips again and sipped quietly. "Yes. I believe that if we separate them for exclusive training we are doing them an injustice. They are bonded in a way that none of us can understand, and I believe anything you teach them will make them stronger and more prepared for the trials that are ahead of them."

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Alright…I will start them both on the rasengan…it is unlikely they will be able to finish it before I have to leave again next month…but they will have a good understanding of the basics and be able to practice while I am gone." Jiraiya chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before he looked at the clan head. "So are you going with Danzou's plan?"

Hiashi nodded solemnly before he answered. "Yes. It seems to be the only feasible thing to do at this juncture. The old war hawk's plan is sound and the reports you've shown me agree with what he has told and shown me. Unfortunately what he has told and shown me is also true about Sarutobi and the things he is doing and has done."

Hiashi frowned as he looked down in thought but then handed the toad sage another scroll. "This I could not believe as I read it…but the evidence is irrefutable. To bring this to light would shatter Konoha, and while it is reprehensible to me…I will gladly use it to keep Naruto and Hinata safe."

Jiraiya frowned deeply as he opened the scroll and began to read through the contents but his face blanked in shock before he looked up at Hiashi. "No…it can't be…I..Is this true?"

Hiashi frowned before he shrugged a dark look on his face. "As far as I can tell…it is. Quite the surprise I got to learn of this information…a real eye opener."

Jiraiya sat back in his chair, and Hizashi actually felt for the toad sage. The look of pain and disillusionment in his eyes spoke volumes of the man as he lowered the scroll. "I can't believe it." He whispered in a quiet voice, almost so quiet you would have to strain your ears to hear him.

"Sarutobi…my sensei…the hokage…I didn't think he was possible of this." He whispered in a quiet voice as he wrung his hands together.

Hiashi nodded as he gestured to his wife who poured the toad sage a cup of tea and sat it next to his hand. "I know…while I have done things as clan head to protect my clan and my family, there was no reason that I can see for this except what I was told…but more then that the after effects, and the programs later put in place…reprehensible." Hiashi finished this sentence and made a face that would have the average person looking at him thinking he had a mouth full of the foulest thing you can think of. The very thought filled him with disgust.

Jiraiya nodded absently as he drank deeply from the cup of tea, not even noticing the temperature before he put it back down again. "So how do we handle this?"

Hiashi frowned for a few seconds before he tapped another scroll thoughtfully with his fingers. "I think the best bet is to stick to the plan that has been painstakingly laid by Danzou."

Jiraiya grumbled loudly before he shook his head and banged his hand on the table. "I don't like it! I'm sure he's got some agenda that he is using us for!"

Hiashi frowned at the toad sage but nodded slightly. "I agree with what you feel…but the evidence is there in front of us and cannot be denied. Right now we have to choose the lesser of two evils…and Danzou as much as I hate to admit this is the lesser."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose before he rubbed his eyes. When his hands came down to the table again Hiashi, Izumi, and Hizashi all could see it. The man's eyes held the distinct pain of betrayal and trust lost. He couldn't believe what was in front of him…or maybe he didn't want to believe his sensei was just as twisted as his other student…the dreaded Orochimaru.

"I just can't believe it…I see the proof here, but I can't believe he would do these things."

The toad sage gestured over the table where a ledger and various scrolls were laid out.

The ledger held detailed notes of the plans the third hokage had made for the future of Naruto. Placed in an orphanage, to be purposely treated shabbily, ignored, beaten?

It was only through sheer pig headedness that Jiraiya had taken Naruto before Sarutobi had gotten him.

It was evident now that the Hyuuga clan would have never been allowed to take Naruto in even if Jiraiya hadn't taken him originally.

Begrudgingly Hiashi was thankful that the toad sage had taken the boy for as long as he did because Sarutobi eventually gave up on trying to find him…sure that the Hyuuga would eventually and he would make his move. But Sarutobi was balked by the sheer ferocity the Hyuuga clan had showed to keep the young jinchurikki, so backed off and put up a front as if he were trying to help.

Hiashi was sure that if Sarutobi still possessed all of his sense and patience from younger years he could have gotten Naruto when he was on a mission as a gennin…but instead he moved early and alienated the boys foster father…who would now gladly break the hokage's neck if the chance arose. "I see you understand. We must bide our time until we can strike out against him. Sarutobi has burned too many people, but now that we know he has also burned too many bridges and we must make sure he has no more sanctuaries to run too when we make our move."

Jiraiya was still frowning as he nodded. "I agree. I don't like it…but I see no alternative. When do we move?"

Hiashi frowned as he considered. "More then likely we will move when they become gennin. At that point they will be under Sarutobi's sphere of influence and only clan laws will protect them…but even that can be circumvented if one is savvy enough, and Sarutobi is."

Jiraiya still frowning toyed with his teacup before he looked up at the clan head again. "If there is an opportunity, I need to find Tsunade…She is his godmother after all and would want to know that he is still alive."

Hiashi nodded firmly before he smiled. "I agree. She will have to understand that Naruto is a Hyuuga, but she would be welcome to come and go as you do to visit and teach him."

Jiraiya nodded as he stood and cracked his back before bowing to Hiashi and his family members. "I will return tomorrow so that I can begin showing the rasengan to Naruto. Hinata may have a harder time learning it, but she will be taught as well. You have my word."

Hiashi, Izumi and Hizashi bowed in return to the toad sage. "Journey well Jiraiya, with luck and a little deception, many wrongs can be righted."

Jiraiya nodded grimly before he turned and walked to the door. _But can that really even the balance for what has been done? Can it bring back the many souls that were lost in my senseis secretly bloody past? _Jiraiya still frowning shook his head and walked to the nearest liquor store. For once he would indulge as his ex partner did and not care. Perhaps the comfort of Sake would ease his mind before the morrow came.

He didn't know for sure…but he was going to try.

O

Naruto walked ahead and spoke jovially between himself Sasuke and Umu. Behind them were Ino and Hinata whispered and snickered to each other.

Naruto glanced back occasionally, but either Hinata or Ino would wave him off.

This was girl business and he had no business butting in.

With a weary sigh Naruto turned back to the male half of this group and began talking with Sasuke and Umu about fighting styles and new jutsu.

Ino smacked Hinata's arm and giggled again. "Are you sure? I mean that is a bit radical even for you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata grinned then shrugged her shoulders. "Well of course! Come on Ino." Hinata then lowered her voice as she leaned closer to Ino so the boys wouldn't hear. "Besides…it's Naru-kun and I know he'll understand. I mean…look at all the little things we've done since school started."

Ino smirked as she sported a small blush.

They had been quite adventurous since the rigorous training schedule began. Snatching enjoyment and time with the three of them whenever a spare moment showed itself…and even when they were supposed to be studying thanks to Ino.

They never showed up without homework or assignments, and their test results were excellent if not almost perfect, so when a parent caught them goofing around instead of studying once in a while, nothing was said in the negative.

It seemed that Hinata, Naruto and Ino had found a balance that fit them well.

Martial wise, Ino was still way behind the two, but was doing her best to catch up. Her control was very good, but her capacity was still quite low. Her Taijutsu was improving, but she was still behind compared to Naruto or Hinata. Unfair comparison of course, but that was the bar she was measuring herself against.

with the other two...truth be told Naruto and Hinata were almost neck and neck in similar areas.

Naruto was doing good on his chakra control, but was still having trouble because of his enormous reserves. His reserves were a bit higher then Hinata's, though no one knew why.

Hinata was also having similar issues, but her chakra control was much higher then Naruto's.

In Tai jutsu the two children were almost dead even. If Hinata used all of her special attacks then she would move ahead of Naruto just a smidgen…but Naruto with his style of fighting and his ungodly stamina clearly beat Hinata. Unlike with other people though, neither cared.

Ino would grouse about her position on the rank pole once in a while…but a kiss from Naruto or playful nudge from Hinata would get her back to working hard again.

The one thing of note that would be important was that Naruto and Hinata got Ino to start eating and working out harder with them. In fact they forbid her from going on any more insane diets.

Ino was jealous of Hinata's figure, but when Hinata showed her how much she actually ate during the day, Ino took it serious to everyone's surprise and began eating everything she missed out on and working it off with her two best friends/future mates.

Much to her father's wallets woe.

Hinata chuckled again as she nudged Ino in the side and Ino poked her in hers in retaliation. "But isn't it too soon? I mean I thought we would wait until the end of school."  
Hinata nodded but shook her head. "Naru-kun has worked so hard on his style and his special training sessions that even if no one else thinks so, I think he deserves a special reward."

Ino thought about it for a few moments then nodded. "You're right of course…and this would be a great surprise for him…and then there would be no reason to not do it whenever."

Hinata giggled cutely as she hugged Ino tight. "I know! Oh this will be so much fun!"

Ino frowned as she considered. "Well…when's the big day?"

Hinata smiled mischievously before she pointed at the ground. "Tonight. I found a special spot that will be just ours from now on."

Ino's eyes got big as she did mental calculations. "That's not a lot of time to prepare…"

Hinata only shoved her lightly. "Goofy. Everything is already set for tonight. All I have to do is take Naru-kun there after everyone goes to bed."

Ino frowned as she considered but the doubt was evident in her eyes. "Why not do it at home and put up a privacy jutsu?"

Hinata ticked off on her fingers which made Ino roll her eyes. "One: it has to be special…the first time has to be beautiful and romantic. Two: I don't know how to make a privacy jutsu that will cancel both sound and sight and you know how the Byakugan is." At Ino's frown and quick nod Hinata laid her final reason out. "Three and most important: It feels kind of icky for the first time in my parent's house!"

Ino grabbed her mouth and snickered but nodded in agreement. "I know! When I helped you toss Ruto-kun off I felt weird until I finally fell asleep…like my parents were going to walk in any second and accuse us of something. I'm glad all the other times were away from home!"

Hinata just shook her head. "Oh I don't mind doing it at home…I just don't want to go all the way at home our first time."

Ino frowned at the wistful look on Hinata's face before she chuckled at her friend. "Surprisingly…you're more adventurous then me. I'd rather my first time be somewhere quiet and romantic…then after that we can be freaky."

Hinata shrugged as she bumped Ino with her shoulder. "But you agree right? Naruto deserves a special time." Hinata said it matter of factly and Ino grudgingly nodded. "Yeah I can't argue with you…he does deserve the king treatment…I just hope he appreciates it."

Hinata shook her head at Ino before glowering in her direction. "Don't be stupid. You know Naruto appreciates everything…he doesn't have a selfish bone in his body."

Ino frowned in thought and realized she couldn't think of any time that Naruto put himself ahead of anyone else and once she had that revelation, she felt instantly better. "Sorry…I didn't think of it that way. He is one in a million."

Hinata smirked again as they followed the boys into the ramen stand and ended their secret conversation but not before Hinata finished their conversation. "One in a billion, and worth any sacrifice."

Ino sighed but then nodded with a grin. "You're right of course…so what's your plan?"

"Well, after lunch you and I go do some shopping, and then I'll tell you how things will be."

Ino nodded in agreement and the group settled down for a pleasant afternoon.

O

That evening Naruto grumbled for the third time as he stubbed his toe on something and stumbled. "How much further hime? I like surprises but this is silly and my toe hurts now!"

Hinata giggled lightly and he felt her fingers rub his stubbed toe. "Oh poor little piggy…do you want momma to kiss you all better?"

Naruto put his hands on his hips and humphed at her. "No I want to take the blindfold off so I stop hitting my toes!"

Hinata snickered again then rubbed his cheek. "We are almost there Naru-kun…a little patience please? It will all be worth it soon I promise."

Naruto sighed heavily then nodded as she took his hand and led him again.

He knew they were in the thick woods behind the Hyuuga compound…but he wasn't entirely sure why. Hinata had said they would be one this night…which could only mean they were going to do something very intimate he thought…but where were they going? They well away from the Sakura cottage…and they had been walking for what felt like forever.

After a few minutes more he shrugged and followed his fiancés lead. As much as he hated to wait, if Hinata was going to give him a special surprise, he would wait until it came.

It seemed another small eternity, but they finally stopped in what felt like a clearing to Naruto.

The only thing he could notice immediately was the sound of water not to far away from where he stood and the smell of flowers…jasmine to be precise.

Naruto frowned slightly but Hinata's hand on his arm once again guiding him a few steps made him not say what popped into his mind until he was sitting on the ground.

He realized immediately he was sitting on a blanket and his knee bumped against something hard but not painfully.

"Now Naru-kun, whatever happens I want you to cooperate and not fight back ok? I promise it won't hurt, and you will enjoy everything I have planned."

Naruto thought for a few seconds then nodded as his shoulders relaxed. "Ok hime…I trust you."

Naruto couldn't see it but Hinata grinned showing all of her teeth happily as Naruto resumed his patient vigil.

He didn't have long to wait however as Hinata's voice tickled his ears again. "Open your mouth Naru-kun."

Naruto with a little trepidation obeyed before he made a yummy sound and began to chew.

Whatever it was she popped into his mouth was sweet and juicy, tasted of melon and chocolate and made him want to shiver in delight.

Before he could ask, another such treat was popped into his mouth and he could only chew and swallow again.

He wasn't sure what his fiancé was thinking…but it was pleasant so far!

At some point he thought he heard clothes rustling, but he started to receive other flavored treats and he stopped caring.

Watermelon, cantaloupe, strawberry, cherry, blueberry…his mouth was in heaven and the taste of chocolate and whipped cream was never far from the fruity repast he was getting.

Our Naruto was a happy camper and didn't care about anything else until he was full of fruit and had to stop the parade of flavor. "No more Hina-chan…my stomach might burst!"

Hinata's giggle sounded in his ears as he felt a napkin dab at the corners of his mouth and lips. "Alright Naru-kun. I don't want you to get sick from an over full tummy…besides…there is more to come for this special night."

Naruto smiled as she guided him to stand then led him closer to the water. Before he could say anything, he felt fingers picking at his clothing. Unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. The same fingers reached the draw on his pants and he grabbed them quickly to stop what was happening. "Hime…what are you doing! Someone will see!"

Hinata's giggle made him frown but her soothing voice in his ears made him pause. "It's ok Naru-kun…we're alone, no one is near here."

He still held her hands but she pleaded her case with him. "This place is secluded, in fact it is isolated by the thick woods behind the compound, and then an almost perfectly hidden cave. No one will find us here…please Naru-kun…trust me?"

Naruto DID trust his koishii…but felt that someone could walk in on them at any minute…but the pleading in her voice made him slowly acquiesce with a blush. "I..I do trust you hime…this is just a bit sudden on your part. Are you sure?"

Hinata kissed his lips and he felt rather then saw her nod. "Of course I am Naru-kun just relax and enjoy."

Naruto released her hands and felt his pants loosen then slowly slide from his legs and he stepped out of them.

Face burning, he walked into the water and this time did shiver as the cold water crept up his body until it was up to his chest.

With a happy sigh, he felt Hinata wrap her arms around his back and her lips touch his and they began an intimate kiss that was at first soft and refreshing, but soon turned to playful nips and long touching of tongues.

Naruto felt himself responding to the blind make out session and he had to admit it was exciting and made him react to her being so close to him.

Hinata bumped against him and moaned slightly before she giggled. "I see 'he' is glad to see me…maybe 'he' should come out to play?"

Naruto blushed again before he shrugged a little embarrassed. Hinata had been reading Ino's Icha Icha books and began to follow some of the racier things written in them, dirty talk being one of them. She was never vulgar as it scandalized both of them too much, but she liked the way it made Naruto blush and she began to do it more and more when they were alone.

"Of course. He loves to be around you and Ino-chan hime."

Hinata laughed and he could hear the blush in her voice as well as she pushed him away slightly. "Naruto…silly koishii."

Naruto's arms reached for her, but his boxers soon shot down his legs and were pulled from his as he lost his balance!

His head went under for a second, but when he came back up Hinata already had her hands around his shoulders, stopping his hands from reaching the blindfold. "Not yet Naru-kun…soon."

Naruto frowned but nodded as he stood there. "Ok…but why am I naked in this water? Are you playing a prank on me hime?"

Hinata giggled again as she stepped back from him. "Polo." She said in the traditional game.

Naruto grinned before he reached his arms out and began to feel around. "Marco." He said in return as he grinned. He loved when Hinata would get playful.

The game continued for a few minutes until he closed on the voice. When he lurched forward and found his hands on a pair of shoulders he laughed in triumph. "Gotcha hime!"

Hinata's voice tinkled in his ear again and made him throb painfully with her next words. "Well now that you have me…what will you do to me?"

Naruto blushed lightly as his hands were pulled down and he felt along her body. She was naked from the waist up and at her hips he felt the material of something flimsier then a bathing suit bottom and realized it must be her panties. With a grin, Naruto hooked his fingers in the material and pulled them down until she stepped out of them.

He marveled at how sleek her hips felt and wondered if there was something about the water.

Her hips felt smaller then he remembered, and now her hands did too as they gripped him, but the pleasure was such that he didn't think to long on it and he chalked it up to the cold of the water.

Naruto's head rocked back as he felt an odd sensation on his knob and realized she had guided him between her legs and was rubbing herself against him.

He groaned in pleasure as he heard her whimper and wrapped his arms around her body as he humped against her.

From her movements he could tell she was just as excited as her hips moved a little faster, making her gasp loudly and her hands to reach around his neck.

Naruto got a flash of something being wrong, but forgot it immediately as her legs wrapped around his waist and his penis nestle into her instinctively without either prompting it.

Naruto bit his lip as the urge to cry out gripped him.

She felt so soft and yet so tight he was sure he wouldn't be able to ever find a better sensation then this.

He was wrong.

The legs now locked around his waist squeezed, and because of that, his cock slid forward just enough that he pressed tight against her barrier.

A slight whimper of pain grabbed his attention and he immediately went to put her down, but her tight grip and gasp as she pulled him to her again stopped him and he felt his mushroom cap break through as she cried out, and that was where he almost lost his mind.

Her gasping breath and whimpers of pain made him feel horrible but the next thing made him want to die. "Ruto-kun…you're inside me."

Naruto's hands shot up to the blindfold and ripped it off and after a few seconds of him blinking rapidly to get his eyes to focus, Naruto's eyes locked onto the tear stained face of his girlfriend Ino. "Ino…what…Hinata?"

Ino's face touched against his shoulder, while another pair of hands touched him from the back and he heard Hinata's voice again. "It's ok Naru-kun…it's ok. We're both here…here for you."

Naruto tried to pull Ino off of him, but she gripped him tighter then a boa constrictor and he glanced from one woman to the other and his confusion mounted. "I..I don't understand."

Hinata smirked at him then shrugged. "Ino and I talked about it and we both want you to have us…I would have gone first, but Ino probably would have chickened out and left…so we agreed she would go first."

Naruto looked at Ino who smiled at him then kissed his lips. "She's right of course. While I read Icha Icha…I never thought I would be living out one of the stories."

Naruto chuckled lightly then sighed as Ino humped forward taking him deeper inside of herself, making her gasp as well. "I..it still burns a little, but it's starting to feel really good." She groaned as Hinata watched with attentive eyes.

Naruto still in shock looked at Hinata then at Ino as he gasped out from the sensation. "A..are you sure? Ino…I don't want to do this unless…" Ino's lips silenced his as Hinata opened a case in front of his face.

Naruto looked into the case and saw four rings there and he blinked in confusion. Hinata took out one and grabbed his wedding hand and slipped the gold metal loop on his finger. "I promise to be the best that I can be for you and to never make you unhappy Naru-kun."

She then held the box out to Ino, who took the other band and slipped it onto Naruto's right hand ring finger. "I also promise to be the best I can be for you and never make you unhappy."

Looking at the box now pointed at him, Naruto grabbed the one he assumed was Hinata's and slipped it onto her finger as she beamed at him, then slipped the other onto Ino's ring finger who gripped him tighter. "I promise to be the best man that I can and to love and protect you both."

They both kissed him, and then Ino began to move her hips back and forth, sliding Naruto in and out of her grasping slot as she began to gasp and moan loudly.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto from the back and began to whisper encouragingly to both her best friend and her koishii. "Come on Naru-kun…she's still too quiet, make her squeal! I've heard Ino louder then this when we get ice cream!"

Naruto grunted as his body began to react in a familiar fashion and he could feel the orgasm approaching swiftly.

Ino…was now almost screeching like a hawk as each thrust drove deep inside of her and stretched her to her limits, but the pleasure was so fantastic she didn't notice any pain or discomfort anymore.

It wasn't very long after the rings that Naruto's mind went away and his orgasm rocketed from him, and he lost most of his motor controls as Ino's scream of passion filled the night air and they both shuddered and moaned in tandem.

Naruto had experienced an orgasm a few times already since hitting puberty, but never had he felt one this powerful.

Ino lay limp in his arms and slowly Hinata guided her off of his member and helped her lay on the bank.

Naruto was still breathing hard but Hinata had other ideas as she grabbed his half hard member gently and stroked him until he was hard again. "Naru-kun…I think it's my turn."

Naruto could only grin as Hinata turned around and with a slight flush under her eyes wiggled her hips at him. "Please take them off Naru-kun?"

Naruto grinned wider as once again, he pulled someone's panties down their hips and helped them step out of them, but this time he grabbed the hips that he was most familiar with and loved with all of his heart.

Hinata bent further over and grasped his member, pulling him forward until his fleshy protuberance touched her pouting nether lips. Her breath caught as she felt the head push past and begin to push it's way inside of her, then threw back her head and gasped loudly as she suddenly thrust her hips back surprising Naruto, and grasped his hands so he wouldn't pull away.

Naruto frowned in concern as he tried to look around at her, but only saw her hair covered face.

After a few seconds of her panting he saw her smile and nod at him. "Please do it Naru-kun…I want to be one with you."

Naruto nodded slightly and pulled back then pushed his hips forward again and quivered at the same moment Hinata did. The pleasure was like a drug. The more they felt it, the more they wanted it.

After the initial strokes and both of them adjusting to the size and sensations, Hinata's hips began to come back and meet his until they seemed to be moving as one perfectly balanced machine.

He would drive forward, she would thrust back, and in between either he or she would cry out in pleasure.

Ino blinked as she focused on them and blushed as she watched the two she loved very much do what only two hearts in perfect harmony could do.

Surprisingly there was no jealousy on her part, although she did want to be with her new lover and now fiancé again before the morning came and they would have to return to whatever drudgery the day would hold for them.

Naruto and Hinata gasped and shook then finally both came together powerfully and screamed their passion into the air!

Ino blinked in surprise, and she swore she thought she saw something around them both as they climaxed, but when they both stood there, shuddering and moaning she shook her head and chalked it up to the moonlight and the earlier orgasm affecting her mind.

Naruto and Hinata slowly made their way to where Ino now sat and joined her as she cuddled up to Naruto on one side, and Hinata did the same on his other side.

They all breathed quietly for a time until Naruto broke the silence. "So…what do we do now?"

Hinata looked at Ino and they both giggled as they pushed him onto his back, first one then the other stealing a kiss from the happy blond. "Well…first we rest for a little while…then we do that again."

Naruto blinked in surprise and looked from Hinata to Ino's smirking face as his lost all color. "Again?" he squeaked out and hoped he had some energy left for his next day as the girls looked as if they were starving…and he was a bucket of chicken.

O

Next Episode: But I did!


	30. Chapter 30

**Brief recap no jutsu:**

In the past few chapters Naruto and Hinata had become close again after the brief period where Hinata's emotions were out of control. Because of this or in relation to it, Ino had fallen in love with Naruto and was now involved in a three way love with the brash blond and equally brash Hinata. While this had some adverse reactions, in the end the relationship prevailed and now the three seem to be on the road to marriage.

In the background, Izumi is now closer to giving birth to their child, and Hiashi couldn't be happier although the deal with Danzo while practical, leaves him and his brother wondering if it really is necessary. Jiraiya has discovered the truth about his old sensei, and Sarutobi plots a way to get rid of Naruto either from the ninja program or permanently despite Danzo's and Hiashi's warning to him.

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 30**

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out with a quiet sigh. The weight of two beautiful things made him smile and feel all warm and fuzzy. As he looked at the top of one head to the other.

On his left, Ino snored quietly as she maintained a light grip of his arm.

On the right, an equally slumbering Hinata held his other arm and murmured quietly in her sleep on occasion.

While Naruto's arms had fallen asleep some time before…he didn't care. All he knew was the comfort of having his two fiancés with him.

With a grin he was able to turn his hand and rub it lightly across Ino's belly, causing her to snort in her sleep and snuggle closer, while doing the same thing to Hinata made a smile grace her features before she too snuggled in closer.

Of course…things were not perfect…they hardly ever were in most cases…but somehow the Uzumaki luck had pulled them through again, and because of it a big day was approaching.

Flashback

Naruto and Hinata sat at their usual spot under their favorite tree waiting for Ino. She hadn't been looking very well lately, and the two were worried about her.

Before either could say anything, her voice called to them and made them turn and wave her on.

Ino trudged up to her two fiancés and gave them a weak smile before she flopped down on Naruto's left side. "Hey." She said in an exhausted sounding voice.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and greeted her in return, but looked worried as she lay her head in Naruto's lap and closed her eyes.

Hinata was the first to ask as Naruto stroked her forehead and cheek. "Ino…how are you? Still feeling sick?"

Ino grumbled loudly then nodded before she opened her eyes and looked at Hinata. "Yeah. My stomach can't decide whether to keep it in or let it out. It wouldn't bother me so much if it would just make up its mind and let me enjoy at least one meal."

Both Naruto and Hinata frowned at this, but no one thought clearly at this point. There was no obvious reason for her to be this sick, it had been going on for a few weeks now.

Granted…Naruto was worried at first because the way he and his two fiancés were going at it in the beginning.

They seemed insatiable.

It was good Naruto had so much stamina, because if he didn't he would have died from exhaustion the first week.

The girls thoughtfully made up a schedule of how they would do things whenever they would have free time. It was so thoughtful they worked everything around his studies and workouts…when he would usually rest.

It was like they had discovered the newest craze and didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Poor Naruto for a while couldn't tell if he was coming or going.  
First it was Hinata early in the morning before school, then Ino before the three of them actually went to school, then Hinata again during first break, then both of them at lunch, then Ino at second break, then both of them after school, then either or both of them at night before bed.

It wasn't always sex…most of the time it was a heavy make out session and or some heavy petting.

Naruto knew for a fact neither cared about being caught. It was almost like the two had decided that they would be as reckless as possible without actually doing it in the open.

So far no one had caught them…but there had been a couple of close calls.

Naruto had almost called a cease and desist, but Ino had surprised him with a new tactic that left him helpless to fight back…oral sex.

At that point Naruto was done for.

While Hinata enjoyed doing it to him, and Naruto enjoyed doing it to both of them, Ino seemed to crave it.

Honestly Naruto couldn't go a day without his pants around his ankles and Ino attached to him from her mouth!

"Well Ino…you know if you didn't swallow all the time…" he mumbled in a running joke that he still continued with her.

Ino glowered up at him and he closed his mouth as she voiced her displeasure. "Shut it Ruto-kun! That isn't making me sick and even if it was I would still do it." Ino's eyes became vague as she remembered the last time and sighed before Naruto knocked lightly on her head. "Earth to Ino…now is not the time to indulge in fantasies."

Ino smacked Naruto's hand away as Hinata giggled at their antics. "Oh please…if I didn't feel so crappy I'd be…" and Naruto silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Loose lips Ino-chan…the trees have ears at times you know."

Ino glared at him but said nothing else but when he took his hand from her mouth, she made the motion of stroking something with her hand while she had her mouth open and made slurping sounds.

Naruto blushed as Hinata fell against him in a burst of giggles and after a few seconds Ino stopped and smiled prettily at him before he put his head back against the tree with a sigh. "Ino you've become quite wanton since we got engaged."  
Ino only shrugged before she rested her head in his lap again. "Only when it's the three of us Ruto-kun…you know I wouldn't do that around anyone…we all have to maintain our appearances of being chaste."

Naruto grinned as he wrapped an arm around Hinata. "Don't you mean chased?"

Hinata shrugged as she kissed Naruto's cheek. "That too."

The three shared another laugh before Ino winced and held her stomach, bringing a look of concern from both Naruto and Hinata. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean it's been almost a month that you've been sick Ino…maybe it's time to see a doctor."

Ino glowered at Hinata but said nothing which made Naruto speak up. "Come on Ino…we're worried about you. A doctor visit wouldn't be that bad would it?"  
Hinata nodded but Ino closed her eyes and pretended not to listen.

"Lalala…can't hear you!"

Naruto grumbled about her acting childish, but she ignored that comment as well so they decided to leave her be.

It wasn't like they would force her to go…although if Naruto asked a certain way, she wouldn't resist him, mainly because she thought he looked so cute.

Who would have thought Naruto would be able to use the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes no jutsu'?

Still, they wanted her to go on her own, but Naruto tried once more just because he felt it was his responsibility as her future husband.

"Ino-chan…why do you hate doctors so much?"

Ino made a face like she ate something particularly nasty then shook her head. "Doctors always give you bad news and want to stick things where you don't want them to go…and I hate needles." She said in almost a whisper at the end.

Naruto understood that, and even Hinata wouldn't argue with the obvious reasoning, but both understood that doctors were a necessary evil, and usually did more good then harm. "Fine…I won't make you go but if your legs fall off don't come running to me for sympathy."

Ino opened her eyes and glowered at him for the bad joke but honestly didn't have the strength or gumption or both to hit him. "Whatever."

Hinata smiled at the joke, poor as it was, but she went back to frowning almost immediately. "You know Ino…it has been over a month since our first time…you could be preggers."

While Hinata would not begrudge Ino such a thing, she had hoped she would bear Naruto's first child. Ino…had nothing of the sort in mind. "Oh don't start that crap again! I do not have a bun in the oven!"

Naruto and Hinata blinked at Ino's outburst and looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening before looking back again at their sick fiancé. "Besides…I've used the birth control jutsu every time so there's no way I'm pregnant."

Hinata frowned then shrugged before she settled against Naruto again. "I believe you…but it just seems like it could be an explanation why you have trouble keeping food down."

Ino frowned at Hinata then nodded slowly with a sigh. "Alright I'll give you that…and if I'm still sick at the end of the week, I'll go to the doctor to see what is going on. Deal?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded and smiled at her, and she resumed her position, head in Naruto's lap as the wind lightly stirred the trees.

O

The old man stomped his cane against the floor as Hinata, Ino, and Hiashi applauded.

Naruto was given a new jutsu to master two days prior…a B rank that was actually opposite to what his affinity was and Danzo had been certain the boy would exceed expectations, but had not voiced this as he watched him practice.

With a flourish of his hands Naruto began a complex series of hand signs again and began to growl as he poured the chakra necessary into the jutsu until he released his stance and thrust his hands towards the area with practice dummies. "**Elemental Jutsu: Rain of the toad king!"**

In the area of effect dozens of toads, no bigger then Hiashi's hand began to pop up and hop around.

It seemed like the toads wouldn't do anything useful, just before each one hopped and landed on one of the practice dummies.

As the last one latched on, they all exploded, blowing chunks from each dummy twice their size, leaving the dummies burning.

Ino was the only one who showed a sign of awe in her stare. Gazing at the carnage and imagining what it would do to real people she swallowed hard. "I can see why this is such a high ranking jutsu, but if an enemy could survive the explosions couldn't they just beat the fire out or use a water jutsu?"

Danzo smirked at Ino making her feel self conscious before he answered her. "No. The liquid that lands from the burning representations is similar in property to naphtha or Greek fire as it was once called. It burns for hours and is nearly impossible to put out. If you use water on it, it will only make it spread."

Ino nodded in understanding but looked at Danzo in slight worry. "Won't Naru-kun's summoning boss be angry? I mean the toads don't live through the explosions do they?"

Hiashi pat his daughter on the head before he smiled and answered Ino. "No future daughter…the chief summon of the toads, Gamabunta I believe Jiraiya called him, will not actually send his minions into this kind of situation. According to Jiraiya the toads in this jutsu are actually controlled blobs of this oily substance that makes them appear to be living before they explode. How the toad king can control them when he isn't physically here is unclear, but no toads are actually hurt in the process."  
Hinata and Ino looked relieved which made Hiashi grin before he shook his head. _Ah Hinata…still a sweet girl._ He thought as he turned to his son who was now sweating.

Naruto was taking deep breaths and calming himself but no one knew why…only Naruto. As he looked towards the dummies he had decimated he frowned deeper then he had earlier. _That could have been a group of enemies, or even some of my friends. It would have killed them with little to no effort…_he thought in a near panic.

Lately as his graduation got closer and closer he wondered more and more about the actual act of killing and he found his mouth would become dry, and his stomach would do rolls and a few times he became physically ill. Most of the time he put it to the back of his mind, figured he would worry about it when the time came. But it was immediately evident that he wouldn't be able to forget this indefinitely.

Sure…he had killed before...in self defense when he had destroyed the dogs that were sent at him, and of course the boys who would have hurt him because the bald man ordered him too…but those were times when he had little to no control. The one time he had killed and felt no remorse or shame was when he killed the bald man after he hurt Hinata.

THAT was justified in Naruto's mind and heart.

That was the one thing that would turn Naruto murderous in seconds.

But…since that time no one was foolish or stupid enough to try and hurt his Koishi and the only person who did had paid for it with his life at Hinata's hands.

No…Naruto knew that if Hinata was in danger, he wouldn't hesitate. He just had to hope that would never happen again.

Hiashi clapped his hands together making Naruto spin around to look at his father who with a smile pointed to another target. "Now…show me the rasengan."

Naruto nodded but was slightly surprised when Hinata rose and stood next to him.

He knew she had been practicing it after the toad sage showed them the method to perfect it, but he was not aware of how far along she had come.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone and formed the chakra sphere in his hand while the clone manipulated it so that it was spinning in every direction possible until the sphere stabilized and sat swirling in his hand. Naruto turned and with a shout of "RASENGAN!" rammed it into the center of the stone target, gouging huge chunks out of it before the target cracked and fell to either side from the force of the jutsu.

Hiashi nodded in approval, but Danzo's frown was obvious. "Why did you summon a clone to help form the rasengan Naruto?"

Naruto frowned himself before he shrugged helplessly. "I..I still have trouble making the chakra form properly without the clone helping me. I'm still trying, but right now forming it completely still confuses me."

Danzo nodded in thought as he turned and nodded at Hinata who faced her target and began to concentrate.

It seemed to take her twice as long, but eventually she was able to produce a smaller version of the rasengan, no bigger then her palm, which she also slammed into her target, and shocked everyone present as her smaller ball of chakra had done similar damage as Naruto's.

Hiashi came forward and examined the target before he looked at his daughter. "Hinata…how did you do that?"

Hinata grinned before she dusted her hands off. "Well it wasn't the rasengan by itself daddy…but also the gentle fist."

Hiashi blinked in surprise as Danzo came forward. "Explain."

Hinata looked at the old warhawk before she shrugged lightly. "Well the gentle fist is designed to shut down chakra points so that it is perfect for capture and later interrogation. Well usually to close a chakra point does not require a large amount of chakra unless you are trying to stop the heart…but I wondered what would happen if you put a large burst of chakra into a strike while using a close combat jutsu."

Hiashi's eyes opened in acknowledgement as he began to understand but Danzo still looked confused. "I don't see. What is so special about this type of attack?"

Hiashi turned to the leader of Root, a wide grin on his face. "The strikes of the gentle fist do not shut down the chakra points by just using chakra. The reason using the gentle fist is so difficult to learn is because each persons chakra network 'hums' at a different resonance. In order to shut the chakra pathways, you have to be able to see them so that you can match the resonance. Otherwise the strikes from the gentle fist would just cause pain. But if you use a strike from the gentle fist, and use the chakra at a high density, it wouldn't close chakra points, but overload them, causing irreparable damage in some cases."

Danzo still frowning looked at the target then looked at the children before he took in Hiashi once more. "Ok…if that is the case, why is it not used more widely?"

Hiashi pat Hinata's head and placed his around Naruto's shoulder before he continued. "As Hinata stated, the gentle fist is used to seal, not destroy. If we did this to every opponent then Ibiki would have no one to get information from them. Not only that, but it takes an immense amount of chakra and concentration to mould the chakra into that dense of a level. Most chakra users would only be able to do that one time, twice at most before succumbing to chakra exhaustion. I am able to do it three to four times, and Hizashi can do it three times as well." Hiashi frowned slightly as he looked at his daughter. "I dare say that with their…advantage, Hinata could do it many more times then either myself or my brother."

Danzo's face assumed a thoughtful cast as he considered. "I was not aware the gentle fist performed in this manner. Something to well remember." He mumbled quietly.

No one could fathom the man's thoughts as he walked a slow circle in the training area, but all realized Danzo had something deep on his mind and decided it was not good to disturb his train of thought.

Hiashi looked at Naruto before he mumbled. "I hear you have a new style you are learning?"

Naruto nodded eagerly before he dropped into a stance Hiashi didn't recognize. Not hesitating, Hiashi dropped into the gentle fist and waited until Naruto came running towards him. The two threw strikes and blocked for a time and Hiashi noticed that Naruto was throwing all open palm strikes and kicks where the flat of the foot or the ball of the foot was used.

Before the clan head could ask, he immediately noticed Naruto's strikes were getting faster, and then faster still until Hiashi realized that Naruto had slowly worked him up until he was unconsciously using almost ninety percent of his ability just to defend against his son's strikes.

Hiashi had maneuvered his way to the playing area where he faced multiple opponents at the same time, when the boy surprised him and threw a slower sweep at his legs, but then nailed him in the chest with a double palm strike which threw him off balance.

Hiashi rocked back on the table but then rolled away from his son as he struck the table where he was a moment before.

Hiashi frowned as he saw not one strike imprint, but five, and smoke was wafting into the air from the raw speed that was used to make the five strikes so quickly.

Hiashi ducked a roundhouse kick and struck down to hit Naruto in the stomach, but his hand was slapped away faster then he could respond and then struck painfully behind the knuckles.

Hiashi frowning rolled away from his son, trying to shake the numbness from his hand before he shouted, "Iyush!"

Naruto did a half turn and performed a light kata before he exhaled passing his hands down before him.

A few seconds later Hinata was at his side clapping and Ino was grinning as well.

Hiashi walked over and looked at the table then rubbed his fingers against it with a frown. "Tell me my son…what is the name of this style?"

Naruto tried to hide his grin, but he felt unbelievably happy now that he was able to show off his newest accomplishment. "It is called the centipede. It is designed with quick and powerful strikes, but its challenge is its speed. You have to be able to raise yourself until you move like the wind, but one slight mistake could be catastrophic. The downfall of the style is it has very little defense, and a strong defensive style could stymie you. That is where it would come down to the centipede user's speed, vs. the other person's resilience."

Hiashi nodded as he understood exactly what his son meant. Many styles were created to counter other styles and very few were made for sheer versatility. The few that Naruto knew, none were versatile enough for any given situation…but the one Naruto was developing would be just that.  
In the meantime…

Hiashi smirked as he brushed the light layer of ash that was on his hands from the damage that Naruto's strikes had done. "I had heard of the centipede but had never seen it in action. I did not know we had anyone in Konoha versatile in its use. Very good my son. You still have some things to work on, but your progress is admirable."

Danzo frowned at the clan head but said nothing. He knew that positive reinforcement was necessary for the complete growth of a young mind…but it was not something he was good at giving. No he was content to be the stick to Hiashi's carrot…but the way the man gushed over his children was somewhat sickening to him.

The father continued to chatter away with his children, but in truth Danzo was also impressed with their growth. The one named Ino was also growing, but not at the same rate as the two Hyuuga children. _Soon he will be ready for her and perhaps he will be able to master her style as well. _It all appeared to be going well so they should be ready for their first missions once they graduated it seemed. He hoped it would be enough when the time came.

O

In a dark room far to the north a tall man with raven black hair stood and waited patiently for his leader to acknowledge they were there.

His partner, and even taller man was mostly covered in the robes he wore and other then his height was nondescript on the outside. Inside the robes however one could easily see the bluish skin tone, the pale dead looking eyes and more shocking the gills that stood out on his throat. While the man with the black hair stood patient, the amphibian looking man kept shifting from foot to foot, obviously in need of something to do to burn away his anxiety. "Are we just going to stand here all day?" he whispered to his companion…but said companion said nothing as he waited.

Kisame sighed quietly and went back to trying to be patient and failing miserably. Unsure of how long it took, their leader finally turned and faced them, a slight grimace on his face. "Itachi…Kisame…it is time. I want you to bring back the Kyuubi. Its vessel is getting strong, and while I do not think he will ever be strong enough to stop us, the stronger he gets, the longer it will take us to get what we need."

Itachi nodded as he considered the man's words. _So Naruto-kun…you are stronger now? By now you should be thirteen and about to graduate the academy if my time sense is correct. I wonder how strong you've become. It will be excellent to test my mettle against yours…I hope you are worth my time and patience. _With a bow, Itachi answered his leader. "It shall be as you order leader-sama."

As he turned to walk out of the complex, Kisame could be heard muttering. "Finally some action. I thought I was gonna go nuts waiting!"

Itachi grumbled slightly but said nothing outwardly. _Idiot. But I should expect no less from the man. Eventually he will get himself killed because of his impatience…but perhaps then leader will give me a more suitable partner._

Itachi satisfied himself with this train of thought before he increased his pace. They had a long way to travel…and a prize to claim.

O

1 week later…

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino looked at each other and frowned slightly as they looked at the four girls that flanked them now.

All four were Hyuuga, and while they seemed impassive, all four gave off an aura of menace that was unmistakable to anyone that got too close. There was of course a good reason for this.

Flashback

Naruto and Hinata sat quietly on a bench next to Ino while Hiashi and Izumi answered the council's questions. "So this is the solution you have found? Protectors for the first family?"

Hiashi nodded slightly as he gestured to the four women at the side of the room who stood with their older brother Murino. "We have discussed it and the arrangements have been made so that these four of Murino's sisters will be the lady Hinata's and Ino's ladies in waiting. They will escort them and protect them as seen fit. This in turn will allow them to help restore the families lost honor from past stigmas and allow them to return to the family proper with no shame attached."

The elder glanced meaningfully at Murino who nodded stoically at him. "And you will forgo your intent to marry the lady Hinata for this substitute?"

Murino nodded again as he gestured to his sisters behind him. "They are prepared to give their lives for the lady Hinata and the associated fiancé in the meantime."

The elder nodded as he gestured to the three teens and they stood and came forward. "Yamanaka Ino, Honorable son Naruto, Lady Hinata, you are aware that a marriage has not been approved for the three of you?"

Naruto frowned slightly but before he could speak Hiashi moved to stand behind the three. "They have my knowledge of the relationship and my approval as well as my wife's. While the council's approval would be welcome, it is not necessary for this marriage to go through."

The elder looked at Hiashi and made a slight face, but as if planned, Naruto got the elder's attention and pleaded his case. "Honorable elder…while I understand your position on this I would like for you to weigh the pros and cons of this situation."

The elder, the same one who liked Naruto the last time they had talked nodded slowly and sat back in his chair. "Proceed honorable son."

Naruto nodded before he spoke his peace. "Honorable elders I want you to consider the merit of myself and Hinata-chan marrying Yamanaka Ino. First, while hers is not a large or prestigious clan, they have a long line of members that have served Konoha faithfully and without fail same as the Hyuuga clan. Even now Yamanaka Inoichi is one of Ibiki-san's most trusted interrogators at the ANBU facility. Secondly, they have very powerful jutsu that could make the Hyuuga clan even more powerful if it were added to our repertoire of clan jutsus. Imagine being able to see an enemy from a quarter mile away with the Byakugan, and then using the clans mind transfer jutsu to take over that person's body, and use them to assassinate a target in the same room or nearby?" While Naruto didn't know if this was possible or not, he was betting the elders didn't know either, and that might just play in their favor.

The elders nodded and began to whisper amongst themselves, clearly impressed with the thought of being able to do this, but Naruto still had more to offer. "If that were not impressive enough, I have spoken with Inoichi and he has assured me by showing me the clan scrolls that this is the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the usefulness of the jutsu they posses. With the proper training we could be taught how to access the human mind in order to repair mental trauma or to make contact with coma patients to see if they are still alive so we can help them, or put them out of their misery if they cannot be revived. As I see it, there is no downside to this and be assured that whatever children we create will be some of the strongest shinobi ever born and will be faithful to the Hyuuga clan."

One of the elders, the one who seemed the most dedicated to monetary concerns leaned forward and questioned Naruto. "And what of the Yamanaka's need of money? It is no mystery that they are small and may want more then they deserve."

Ino bristled up, but Naruto squeezed her hand making her calm slowly without causing a commotion. "My family honorable elders are not thieves or hoarders that survive off of the sweat of another's brow. If we do become tied to the Hyuuga's through marriage rest assured that your pockets will not be picked by us."

Ino still looked a bit peeved, but Naruto's warning squeeze made her calm to the point he could interject before more damage was done. "The Yamanaka's have survived all of this time on their own merits with help from no one. Just because they do not aspire to amassing wealth, does not mean they will suddenly take advantage of another's. Yamanaka Inoichi is a proud man who desires to earn his own keep. I do not think they will be looking for the Hyuuga to give them a handout in this situation."

Naruto had spoken well, but Ino jut couldn't resist putting her two cents in. "Damn right!"

All three elder's eyes turned to her and she paled slightly under their scrutiny until they turned back to Naruto. "This is impressive honorable son…but what will the Yamanaka's do if Ino were to die? Would they seek reparations from the Hyuuga clan? Will they break their agreement to share their knowledge with us?"

Naruto frowned at the obvious slight the elder had paid the Yamanaka clan, but still maintained his calm as he answered. "Honorable elders, a contract once made cannot be broken without serious repercussions. I am sure you are well aware that the Yamanaka's are honorable and the head, Inoichi would rather die a thousand deaths then betray his word. Surely you can see that?"

The three elders nodded and whispered amongst themselves again before Naruto interrupted them. "Finally I think this is the most important. "I love Ino…and Hinata loves Ino…so despite what your decision might be, we are not leaving her. Whether Ino becomes officially a Hyuuga through marriage or not, she will have the two of us at her side no matter what."

The middle elder smirked slightly before he recomposed his face into a mask of indifference again. "I see. Well honorable son…you have given us much to consider. We will take the marriage between yourself, Ino, and Hinata under advisement and present you with a decision in a few days. In the meantime we accept the proposal for Murino's sisters to protect the first family in lieu of the marriage to Lady Hinata, leaving you Honorable son to marry the lady Hinata in the future."

As the elders left the chamber Murino walked over and introduced his sisters. In the end, it was agreed that the four sisters would be responsible for the safety of Hinata AND Naruto…also falling on Ino once she was actually married to them. Despite the best of intentions though, this would be the beginning of some very awkward situations.

Recall

Awkward situation number one. The four guards literally followed them everywhere. One would stand outside of the boys bathroom while Naruto was in there, and the others would follow the lady Hinata or Ino to the restroom.

While normally frowned upon, the school officials were made aware of these special circumstances and made allowances for it.

Awkward situation number two. A room was being built off of where Hinata and Naruto slept so the 'ladies in waiting' would be as close as possible to them. Unfortunately, they were in the meantime sleeping in Naruto and Hinata's room with them.

Naruto and Hinata both agreed there would be no sex while they were hovering around…but it seemed that they would always be around…much to the couples displeasure.

Awkward situation number three. When Hinata was about to have a spar against Shino and Kiba, her ladies stepped in and would not let the two engage her.

It took some discussion, and even though they were against it, they backed off to an extent and began to let them have semi normal lives.

There was one thing for sure, they took protecting them, especially Hinata very serious.

When they were at home they were friendly, but when they were in the street or at school, they only spoke when spoken to, and looked at everyone not part of the click they had formed as a threat to their safety…and if necessary they would be dealt with accordingly.

While a problem in some cases, it was not something that couldn't be looked over…until the day Ino hit the deck.

On this particular day Hinata had bested Choji in the class spars, and Naruto had taken on Umu which resulted in a draw as Naruto could have crippled the warrior monk with a hammer blow to the spine, but Umu's spear would have impaled Naruto through the stomach, so Iruka called it before it could go any further.

Most of the class said nothing to them directly, but many noticed the close friendship that the two were developing and no one could deny the fighting prowess of both.

When the next match was called, Ino sighed and stepped into the circle just as Sakura followed her in and took her place.

Mizuki looked at both before he slashed his hand between them and shouted, "Begin!"

Sakura eyed Ino warily for a moment and Ino held pretty much the same stance, preferring Sakura to charge her.

The two were not very serious about their training originally, but Ino had stepped up her regimen while Sakura seemed to flounder a bit as if unsure what to do.

Despite the fact that Ino had stopped actively chasing after Sasuke and cooled towards him significantly, Sakura was still sure she would jump in one day and show her true colors and that this whole thing with being engaged to Naruto was just a ruse of some sort she got him to agree to."

One point of contention to Sakura which did make her fume was Ino's body.

While Ino had always been thin, now she had filled out a bit, and she looked more womanly.

Her hips were rounder, her breasts were bigger and her legs looked longer and shapelier. What really galled Sakura was that Ino claimed she wasn't on a diet…that she ate similar if not the same things as Naruto and Hinata, and trained every day!

_Malarky! There is no way Ino pig has a better body then me without some kind of diet! I know she's just trying to get to me…it's probably a genjutsu she found out how to do!_ Sakura thought with a sneer before she pointed a finger at her rival. "I don't care what you say Ino…I know you want Sasuke and I'm telling you, you can have him only over my dead body!"

Sasuke slapped a hand to his face and shook his head in agony as Naruto pat him on the shoulder. "See what you get for being emo teme? Now you'll never get rid of her."

Sasuke grumbled something which sounded like, "Stuff it baka." When Umu broke in with a smile in his voice if not on his face. "Buddha's name be praised. He who expects the world most often get's nothing."

Sasuke shook his head before he mumbled, "Somehow in this case I think nothing isn't that bad."

Ino who was ready to fight dropped her stance and shook her head in pity, completely ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery. "Jeez Sakura…where the hell did that come from?" Ino held up her hand showing off her ring to Sakura and beamed at her. "I don't want Sasuke. I prefer Naruto, and that's that. Now are we gonna fight or do I get to go sit back down? I'm feelin a bit queasy here."

Sakura glowered at Ino for another second before she cracked her knuckles and charged at her blond adversary.

Ino for her part didn't look worried or even upset as she waited until Sakura got in close, ducked under her arm, and knocked her out with a right uppercut that would have made most professional boxers proud.

Oddly enough though, as soon as Sakura had settled on the ground, Ino turned and fell to her knees, retching loudly, arms wrapped around her middle.

Naruto and Hinata were the first there followed a step behind by their guards, who stood with their backs to them, and glowering countenances directed at anyone who tried to get near. Iruka glowered right back at the guards until Hinata asked them to let the teacher through and he knelt next to Naruto and looked into Ino's somewhat greenish complexion. "Ino…are you ok? Sakura never touched you did she?"

Naruto frowned at his fiancé and she looked back at him grumpily. "No…she didn't hit me, I just felt sick that's all."

Naruto growled at her but Ino just growled back so Naruto did what he felt was necessary. "Ino's been sick for the last few weeks and she promised to go to the doctor if she didn't get better."

The look she gave Naruto promised a lot of things…no nookie being one of them, but Naruto didn't care as he worried about Ino's health. "It's true and you know it. Now stop being pig headed and go to the doctor!"

Ino glowered at the "pig headed" comment, but only because Hinata giggled, and would have grumped at him if not for Iruka's timely intervention. "He's right Ino…being sick like that isn't normal and you really need to be checked. If you want I will call your parents so they can pick you up…"

But Ino shook her head vigorously in the negative as she looked at the now concerned teacher. No…that's ok, I guess Ruto-kun can take me to the nurse if you let him. Iruka considered then nodded once. Alright…but I want to know what the nurse says…and I guess since it is protocol with you three Hinata and your guards may go too…just don't forget there is a test tomorrow also."

Ino and Naruto nodded as Hinata helped Ino to her feet and they made their way to the nurse's office.

O

Naruto and Hinata sat outside in the waiting area and wondered quietly what was going.

They didn't have very long to wait before the nurse came out and saw Naruto and Hinata still sitting there, their contingent of guards also standing by.

Naruto got to his feet and approached the nurses desk. "How is she? Is she alright?"

The nurse glared sourly at Naruto before she turned away and made a phone call.

Naruto watched her in curiosity, but his face blanched at the nurses next words. "Hello Yamanaka-san, this is the school nurse. No Ino is fine relatively, but you will need to pick her up and take her to a regular doctor. No I cannot tell you on the phone but I will inform you of the situation as soon as you are here. Thank you sir, good bye."

As the nurse turned to go, Naruto tried again this time with Hinata's help. "Please…is our friend ok?"

The nurse turned to both of them and frowned. "You three are engaged? Miss Yamanaka said you were but I have heard such things before."

Naruto nodded as did Hinata and the nurse sighed again with a frown. "She is fine…just having stomach problems due to her condition."

Naruto blinked before he leaned forward in confusion. "Condition? What's wrong with Ino?"

The nurse shook her head before she pointed to the closed door. "You may see her, bt don't cause a ruckus or I'll have to kick you out."

With a shake of his head and a frown Naruto and Hinata opened the door and stepped inside to find a crying Ino sitting on the bed.

Naruto took a few long strides and immediately wrapped his arms around the poor girl and made soothing sounds to her. "It's alright Ino…we're here…what's wrong?"

Ino choked a few times as she tried to form words, but it took a while just to get her calm enough to stop hiccupping.

"I..I don't understand…it doesn't make sense!" she cried as she tried to wipe her eyes. I did it right…I..I know I did it right!"

Naruto started getting a dark feeling in his stomach and almost like something truly bad was going to happen to him. "W..what do you mean Ino? Tell us what's wrong!"

Naruto's voice now held a edge of what could be desperation, and it didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. "Please calm down Naru-kun…Let Ino catch her breath first."

Ino smiled through her tears at Hinata and Naruto took a few steadying breaths and nodded to both gils. "Gomen Ino…I'm just worried about you now. Please…take your time but tell us what is wrong."

Ino nodded slowly and began to fumble with her hands in her lap as she kept glancing up at Naruto and looking back at her hands. "Well…the nurse isn't sure, but she thought maybe I might have a bug or something to make me be that sick. Well she ran some minor diagnostic jutsu, but couldn't find an infection or anything."

Here Ino looked up at him and he could see in her eyes she was terrified, and that made Naruto blink in fear himself as it must be really bad to scare her that much. "W..what is it Ino?"

Ino was staring at her hands again, and wrung them hard enough to maker her knuckles turn white before she said in a quiet voice, "The nurse did another jutsu and asked me some questions…like if I had a boyfriend, how well did I know him, are we sexually active…and that's when I started to worry."

Ino looked up at Naruto and held his eyes with hers. "The nurse isn't completely sure Ruto-kun, that's why she called daddy to come get me so we can go to an actual doctor to verify…but she thinks I might be pregnant."

And Ino's head dropped down and she began to sob again and Naruto on rubbery legs leaned forward and hugged her but his mind remained in shock as all he could think about was what his father was going to say.

And how much it was going to hurt.

O

Next Episode: Skin on the dojo wall…


	31. Chapter 31

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 31**

Naruto knelt with his head staring at the ground.

He didn't dare to raise his head for the look of extreme disappointment on his father's face as he stared at him.

Naruto while doing the best he could in this situation, knew he had greatly hurt his father and the shame he felt was more then he could stand as he knew at this moment, he had lost a great amount of face in his eyes.

And that hurt more then any beating he had or would take in the future.

Hiashi had said nothing for some time, only staring sternly at the head of his son. Naruto was certain he wouldn't come away from this unscathed.

In the room was also the remainder of the family, Hinata, Izumi, Hizashi, and his son Neji.

As if this was not enough, Inoichi his wife Mari, and Ino also knelt nearby, Mari looking surprisingly calm, while Inoichi seemed prepared to charge any minute.

Ino sat very close to Hinata, and both had their eyes downcast similar to Naruto.

This situation was only compounded by the earlier events before this situation arose.

**Flashback**

Naruto, Hinata and Ino sat in the nurse's recovery room and they all seemed unsure of what to do or how to act next.

They tried talking it out and seeing if they could find a way to avoid the coming explosion…but short of running and hiding, which Naruto refused to do, they had no clear cut solution.

"Ruto-kun…please run! Daddy will kill you!" Ino pleaded with him, but the look of stubbornness on Naruto's face pretty much spelled out for her that he wasn't going to do that.

"I can't Ino-chan. If I run then not only have I ruined you, but it also makes me a coward…and I am no coward."

Hinata reached out and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder but didn't have anything helpful to say. She agreed with her koishii whole heartedly and would not see him run either, but did not want to see him get hurt as well.

None of them had time for anything more as the door opened and Naruto swallowed with a loud gulp as the father of his other future wife stepped in and looked concerned at his daughter. "Princess? What's wrong? Are you ok? The nurse said it was important that we get you and take you to a doctor?" Inoichi looked at his daughter with concern and that only made Ino tear up and start bawling like a child all over again as he hugged her. "Daddy!" she whined loudly as he rocked her, but he seemed unsure of what to do other then hold her and look at Naruto for answers.  
Naruto…started to frown, then shrugged, then fidgeted with his hands for a few seconds unsure of what to say despite his earlier conviction…running was the idea that was starting to win out in his mind.

Damn his honor…

Ino pulled back from her father before Naruto was forced to answer and she began babbling at him a mile a minute leaving him more confused.

"I'm sorry daddy, we don't know what happened, we didn't mean to, I did it perfectly I know I did but maybe I did mess it up, it's not Ruto-kun's fault, please don't be mad at him, I think I messed up but I love him so much!"

Inoichi barely understood half of what she said, but as the filters in his mind began to do their job he blinked and his eyes hardened as they swiveled to Naruto again.

Cue loud gulping noise again as Naruto began to feel the eyes of her father boring into him like lasers burning into steel. "What isn't Naruto's fault?" he ground out as an ugly suspicion entered his mind and he began to pray to Kami he was thinking in the wrong direction and mentally began sharpening an executioner's axe.

Ino realized her blunder but before any one of them could try and explain, the nurse stepped in and smiled at the ANBU interrogator. "Mr. Yamanaka if I could speak with you in private please?"

Inoichi glared at Naruto again, but nodded slightly as he disengaged from his daughter and stepped out of the room. Ino looked at Naruto with apprehension, and Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance. Flight was not an option. No not at all…at least not yet.

But the thought was becoming appealing until the door opened again and a stern faced Inoichi glared at all three children. "It seems we need to take Ino to the doctor." Inoichi said in a simple yet calm sounding voice. "Hinata…go and inform your father and mother to meet us at this address?" The Yamanaka head handed her a piece of paper and she nodded as she stepped around him, but as Naruto went to follow the ANBU interrogator grinned as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook his head. "Oh no brat…you're coming with us…in case the nurse is right."

Naruto looked glumly as Hinata waved to him forlornly but he held his head up and took Ino's hand and walked with her out of the office with her father falling in step behind them.

Naruto was hoping, but he was sure this was only a brief stay of execution.

O

At the doctor's office Naruto sat with his hands in his lap and felt very small and alone while he waited for Hinata to return, or Ino to come out of the office.

The reason for these feelings was a stern Inoichi who had not moved an inch after he signed Ino in and sat across from Naruto, all the while fingering a scroll he held.

Naruto kept slightly shaking his head as his thoughts rambled everywhere and no where at the same time. _She can't be…she said she used the jutsu…Ino isn't irresponsible…she knows we're not ready for kids…and I know she loves me and Hinata she would never do something like this on purpose…Maybe she screwed it up…no Ino's pretty meticulous so there's no way she could mess this up…then what happened? _

Naruto's head felt like it would burst as he began to get more and more nervous about what they were waiting to hear.

He was desperately trying to convince himself that the nurse was cuckoo and Ino was just suffering from some weird flu bug or something similar. Any minute she would come out with a smile on her face and they would hug and Inoichi would be so happy they would all go and eat ramen together. _Yeah that's it…I'm worrying over nothing. _ He thought just before Ino walked out looking pale and Naruto began to worry again.

What didn't help was the fact that Naruto and Inoichi approached her at the same time, and Inoichi glared Naruto back until he could hug his daughter.

Naruto understanding propriety, (and not wanting to be killed in the doctor's office) backed off as Ino began to cry quietly. "There; there princess…it's going to be all right."

For a few moments Ino clung to her father, relishing the feeling of security for a few moments until she pulled back and looked up into his face. "What did the doctor say?"

The look on her face made the question rhetorical as she forced a smile and looked at Naruto…who just knew he would be physically sore for a while. "Ruto-kun…your going to be a daddy!" she finished before she rushed forward and hugged him as a new wave of tears and sobs came from her and all the people in the waiting room suddenly found other things to be interested in.

As Ino hugged the now rapidly blinking Naruto, Inoichi pulled the scroll he was playing with earlier from one of his leg pockets, and invoked it before he dropped it onto the floor.

Naruto's eyes suddenly focused on Ino's father and the wickedly grinning man who now looked like Norman Bates from psycho…sans the wig and dress of course as he took a step towards him. "Perhaps I wasn't clear to you on what you could and could not do with my daughter…" The ANBU interrogator said as he now brandished two very deadly looking butterfly swords.

Naruto noticed the swords were no longer then two feet, the points curved at the end with hooked hand guards, and both looked very…VERY sharp.

Naruto slowly unwrapped Ino's arms from around him and began to pull away from her. "Mister Yamanaka…I love Ino very much…"

Inoichi shook his head as he clashed the two swords together, face still locked in that smile. "Oh that doesn't matter now…" his voice sang oddly to the beat of what sounded like a child's tune.

Naruto pushed Ino's hands to her sides and held them there, eyes never leaving her fathers. "We didn't mean for this to happen…" he tried but Inoichi didn't buy it. "Maybe…but it diddly diddly did." He sang again giving Naruto a bad case of the willies and he shivered in response.

Ino was still crying, so Naruto wiped her tears even though he watched Inoichi like a man would watch a cobra that was about to strike. "Um…I'm still going to marry her?"

Inoichi now nodded his grin widening. "Damn right you will…after."

And Naruto's stomach fell as he realized this was not to be his finest hour. "Can I have a five second head start?"

Inoichi still grinning clashed the swords together again. "Three…and two of them are gone diddly gone."

In one swift motion Naruto kissed Ino shouted "I love you" and was out the door without a second thought.

Now Naruto wasn't afraid…not completely anyway, and he didn't run for his life. He actually ran to save Ino's father some face.

Of course…the man's honor was damaged because of the situation, and in truth if he so desired he could approach Hiashi and demand honor be redressed…which would cause a monstrous slew of repercussions that Naruto wanted to avoid at all costs…so he chose to lose face by running in public so that Inoichi would gain some back as Naruto made himself look not only the coward, but also the fool.

Why would he do this? Well in part it would make Inoichi look more favorably on Naruto for giving him back some of what he lost because of the situation…but it would also let Inoichi blow off enough steam so he wouldn't try and kill Naruto.

He knew he would have to make up for a lot to win this honor back…but Naruto would always do what he could to help his precious people…even if it hurt him.

Ino still in the office with her father stomped her foot on the floor and pouted, eyes still red and swollen. "Daddy! You can't kill Ruto-kun!"

Inoichi nodded as he took two steps. "Oh I won't."

Ino stomped her foot again as her father got close to her. "We're going to get married!"

And Inoichi nodded as he leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Yep…you still will."

But in a quieter voice Ino said sadly. "Daddy I want him in one piece." Because she knew what her father was like when he was angry. The look in her eye promised that she would never forgive him if he seriously hurt Naruto.

Inoichi paused for a moment before he shrugged. "That I can't promise." Was all he said as he walked out the office door leaving Ino to stomp her foot again impotently. "DADDY!"

O

Hiashi took long strides with Hinata and Izumi surprisingly keeping pace with him which was impressive since Izumi was becoming more gravid by the day it seemed.

They were only a block or two away from the doctor's office and the story they had gotten from Hinata did not leave a good impression on either parent.

Hiashi's face was set in a grim frown while Izumi's held a worried, yet angry frown.

Hinata was more worried then anything else as she considered what everyone would do…especially to her poor Naruto.

As they turned the corner a streak of blonde passed them and made them stop as they heard Naruto's voice as he kept going. "Hello mother, father. Gomen but I have to go!"

The trio stopped and watched him just as Inoichi came around the corner, and Hiashi's eyes got big as he saw the swords the man carried. "Naruto-san…wait I want to show you something!" he cried out gleefully as he seemed to pick up his pace and followed the boy around yet another corner.

Hiashi frowned deeper as he considered before he pointed towards the doctor's office. "Go and fetch Ino, and bring her back to the estate."

Izumi grasped her husbands forearm stopping him. "Husband wait, what will you do?"

Hiashi still frowning looked at his wife. "Stop Inoichi from killing Naruto…he has a lot to answer for first."

Which did not sit well with Hinata, or Izumi, but they would do as he bid.

Hiashi turned and sprinted after the ANBU interrogator and his son, determined to do this the proper way or not at all.

O

Naruto ran like his life depended on it…for in fact it probably did until he couldn't run anymore.

He skidded to a stop in the alley as he stared at the brick wall in front of him until he heard the snicker of a man and the clash of two swords brought together. "No where left to run boy…now…you're little butt belongs to me!"

Naruto turned and squared his shoulders as he faced the head of the Yamanaka clan…but just couldn't resist a flip response despite the dire situation. "Inoichi-san, not to disappoint you but concerning my little butt…I'm straight." The Interrogator blinked once or twice before he chuckled. "Oh...ha ha…funny brat. So funny in fact I think this will take longer then I originally intended."

The look in the man's eyes spoke borderline madness and Naruto while wanting to save the ANBU interrogator face, he didn't want to do it at the cost of his own life. "Yamanaka-san…please consider. Killing me will only hurt Hinata and Ino, and will bring further repercussions as my clan will seek restitution against you."

Inoichi's eyes narrowed, showing a spark of sanity still remained in the man's mind. "You threatening me boy? As I see it you're trying to play a game of poker with nothing to cover your bets and I don't take IOUs or checks."

The head of the Yamanaka clan started forward again before a voice behind him made him stop and turn his head back. "Then I will cover his bet Inoichi san…but I hope you have deep pockets, because I do not bluff."

Inoichi's glare focused on the clan head for a moment as he considered and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the man stood and held his swords in one hand. "And you have something appropriate in mind?"

Hiashi nodded once as he approached Inoichi carefully. "We have a clan ritual if you will for such occasions." And here he turned his steely gaze to his son who blanched under the look. "One way or another, all parties will be satisfied."

Naruto had a feeling he wouldn't be one of those party members.

**Present**

Now as he stared down at the reed mat he knelt on, he was absolutely sure of it. Inoichi had left to get his wife, and Hiashi grilled Naruto on what had happened, when it happened, and why and most important what were his intentions.

Naruto stood firm on everything and answered his father without question especially when he was asked if Hinata knew.

After that Hiashi's face nor his eyes changed and Naruto was certain this was a negative turning point in his life. As his uncle's voice rang out to him he looked up at them.

"Hyuuga Naruto, you have been accused of impregnating one Yamanaka Ino out of wedlock. While this in itself is not a crime, you have violated all conventions of clan protocol by your transgression. The Yamanaka head has demanded for there to be restitution made since his daughter is now ruined and unsuitable for any other nobleman."

Inoichi grumbled at the word "ruined" but did not raise any objections. Naruto could see Ino trembling as she stared down at her knees, and Hinata though showing no outward appearance, was fuming inside at the way Ino was being talked about.

While she knew it was protocol, it didn't mean she liked it.

"What say you?" Hizashi stated, letting Naruto know it was now all right for him to speak his peace. "Councilman, clan heads, I do not refute anything that has been said. I have had relations with Ino…and as a result she is pregnant. While this does not look well on us as a couple, I do not want our indiscretion to be held against her or against the child she carries. While we did what we did together, I as the man in our relationship should have held stronger and not allowed myself to be tempted away from the honorable path." Which of course Naruto knew was utter bunk. No one in their right mind believed that crap except the elders of almost every clan in Konoha, but since three of those very same elders sat in observance Naruto had to give the proper responses or lose even more face within his clan.

Sometimes, honor sucked.

"Whatever is decided I accept judgment with no complaint to atone for our actions."

As he finished his sentence Naruto bowed deeply and held his position as he waited.

Surprisingly it didn't take as long as he thought as Hiashi cleared his throat…leading Naruto to believe they had whatever was about to happen in mind already. "Naruto…what the two of you have done has brought much shame to both households and you have both betrayed a trust that we as your parents had in you."

Hiashi's face did not change, but as he spoke Naruto could hear a subtle change in his voice. "We as your parents understand that the three of you are in love and you were to get married," And Naruto, Hinata's and Ino's heads all shot up at that. "but because of Yamanaka san's request, that cannot happen until this has been resolved.

Ino's eyes turned to glare at her father, but Mari moved casually forward to subtly block Inoichi from her view. Mari knew full well Ino's tricks to manipulate her father…after all she had learned them from her.

Inoichi now interrupted Hiashi as he crossed his hands in front of him. "There will be no marriage until you prove to me that you can take care of her better then I her father can."

Naruto blinked at that before he turned to face the Yamanaka clan head. "What shall I do to prove this to you Yamanaka san?"

The elders leaned forward at this also as they were sure the Yamanaka clan head would ask for some exorbitant amount of money…silver or gold laks most likely or concessions from the clan itself which would not be granted. "I know Ino loves you boy, but sometimes love just isn't enough. You want my daughter for marriage? Fine. But you have to fight me for her."

Naruto choked at this and Ino blinked in shock and almost jumped to her feet if not for Hinata getting a firm grip on her arm. "Not now Ino." She whispered in a tight voice to her fellow fiancé. "If you protest you will embarrass us more!"

Ino frowned but caught the elders looking at her and she could already see the opinions forming on their faces about her so she cast her eyes downward and tried to keep calm. Naruto was frowning but did his best to maintain his composure. "I do not see how fighting you would prove that I am better at taking care of her."

Inoichi grinned as he shrugged. "If you can best me, then that proves to me you are capable of protecting her. Financially I know she will be well taken care of, but all the money in the world cannot protect you from a thrust from a sword. I have protected Ino all of her life…even when she has done wrong…so if you can defeat me…then you and she can be wed, and your indiscretions will be forgotten."

Naruto nodded as he considered before he looked at the head of the Yamanaka clan again. "And if I cannot defeat you?"

Inoichi smirked before he answered, sending a chill up Naruto's back again. "Then obviously you cannot marry her, and there will of course be restitutions made for," and he grumbled at this before continuing. "ruining her."

Naruto again nodded but before he could ask the question that had arisen in his mind Hizashi answered him. "The restitution will be the forfeiture of your clan status, and banishment."

Hiashi and his brother's face remained stern, but Hinata and Ino broke position with shouts of, "No!" and "Daddy you can't do this!"

A serious breech of protocol, but it was understandable in the extreme since they would not only lose the one they loved, but have to worry about the repercussions of what this situation had wrought.

Both girls would have to bear the brunt of the shame as one would be pregnant with no husband, and possibly shunned and ignored because of it, and the other would still be heir to her clan, but would always bear the stigma of being, "damaged goods"…although this was as yet unknown to certain parties.

As soon as their protests were out in the open, Naruto struck the floor with the palm of his hand with a shout of "YAMEI!" silencing both girls and surprising a few in the room before with the same hand he gestured Ino and Hinata to resume their positions.

With reluctance they both sank back to their knees and said nothing before Naruto returned his gaze to Inoichi. "I understand your conditions and I agree. When will this take place?"

Naruto sat unfazed, but the clan elders nodded their approval at Naruto's swift response to Ino and Hinata's outburst. It seemed despite his indiscretion, Naruto was very much a Hyuuga clan member.

Inside Naruto was a mess as he considered the implications. _Banished from the clan? Banished from Konoha? Well either way it doesn't matter…I wouldn't be able to see Ino or Hinata anymore. Damn I hate this!_

Inoichi stood to his feet and grinned at Naruto. "With the use of your father's dojo…right now."

Everyone stood and turned to the exits and Naruto tried to swallow the lump in his throat as Neji sidled up to him and quietly whispered. "You couldn't use a rubber?"

Naruto glared at his cousin before he turned back to the doorway that was looming closer and closer. "She used the birth control jutsu…I guess something went wrong."

Neji shook his head and tsked in sympathy. "Well…you got a start on making heirs early then I guess."

Naruto grumbled but said nothing else.

Things were not looking up.

O

The man frowned as he turned the fish over on the fire.

Few things fazed Itachi anymore…but reading the spy report from earlier definitely made him blink.

His brother Sasuke didn't seem to be getting much stronger which made Itachi believe he wasn't driven enough, or he just didn't have the proper mindset to be a warrior like himself.

That would never do.

When Itachi was twelve he had already completed a gaggle of A rank missions and had mastered almost all of the Uchiha clan jutsus.

If the report was accurate, Sasuke had only learned two of the clan jutsus, and was making no attempt to master them.

This would never do.

With a sigh he tested one of the fish then pulled off a piece and popped it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

While his brother's failings irritated him his main concern was the other report he got at the same time.

Naruto Uzumaki, or Hyuuga he supposed had grown in leaps and bounds. His skill in Taijutsu was impressive, and his ninja skills were fairly high, higher then academy level in fact. If the report was to be believed, (and there was no reason to doubt the person reporting this information) he was learning from the sannin Jiraiya, and it seemed Danzo was aiding him as well.

This was surprising since Danzo would happily turn the boy into a weapon to use…but instead he seemed to be helping him to grow. Itachi thought on this with an almost giddy feeling. He expected Naruto to be very strong and should provide him with a good fight since he had not had one in some time.

With a smirk Itachi pulled a fish from the fire and tossed it over his shoulder where his partner caught it and held the hot morsel in his bare hand. "So we gonna take the brat when we get there?"

Itachi smirked as he glanced at his large travelling companion, who bit the head off the fish and began munching noisily. "We will assess the situation and decide. Naruto is now a member of the Hyuuga clan, and while I do not worry about them individually, having an entire clan attacking the two of us at once would be ill advised."

Kisame frowned as he took another bite out of the fish then slurped down whatever guts were still there before asking. "Yeah but didn't you wipe out your whole clan? What's the difference?"

Itachi frowned before he pulled another fish and chucked it at his partner who deftly caught it and continued munching. "I had already knew my clans weaknesses. Patrol routes in the compound, who would be up and when, so on and so forth. Invading the Hyuuga clan compound with no intel and half cocked would only be a waste of our lives…and even though I have my issues with this life, I am not quite ready to lay it down in a stupid manner."

Kisame shrugged before he finished the first fish and started on the second. "Whatever. Just send em my way if you're too worried Itachi. Samehada will shave em all."

Itachi rolled his eyes before he pulled a fish for himself and began eating quietly. Kisame was strong, and a very good swordsman…he would not deny that. But the man wasn't bright enough to know his limitations.

Still…even that had it's purpose which Itachi would exploit when the time came if necessary.

He wouldn't let anything stand in his way.

"Soon." He whispered.

O

Hiashi stood impassively as he watched his son stretch on the side of the platform.

Hizashi stood near Naruto explaining the rules of the match and Inoichi casually rubbed a whetstone over the edges of his butterfly swords, glancing every now and then at Naruto.

While his look wasn't barely sane like earlier, Naruto realized the man could go off the deep end at any time.

"Remember brat…do not play with him. Inoichi is a professional ninja…and he will not be playing any games with you or pulling punches. He is trying to prove a point, and if you let him…everything that you have known will be gone. "Do you want that?"

Naruto shook his head just as Hizashi nodded to him with a smile. "Then do not hold back…because your life depends on it."

Naruto nodded as he looked at his father, but Hiashi made no move to talk to his son or to give him encouragement.

Naruto knew why…Hiashi had to remain impartial until the match was done, otherwise it was a sign of weakness and the head of the clan must show strength at all times.

While he was well versed with the honor system…much like Hinata he still didn't like certain aspects of it.

Naruto finished stretching and stood at ease in the circle as Inoichi wearing a practice gi took his place as well.

While Naruto was a bit nervous, he did his best not to show it outwardly as Inoichi settled into a loose stance as well.

As the two stared at each other Hizashi stepped forward between them the elders took a seat at the side of the platform as Hinata and Ino looked on nervously.

"Now…the rules are simple…no holds other then fatal jutsus are allowed, best two out of three victories which can be through knock out, ring out, or submission, and while this is no holds bared, please refrain from actually killing or maiming your opponent…do you both understand?"

Naruto nodded just as Inoichi smirked and nodded…neither seeming to give ground to the other.

Before anything else could occur, Hizashi slashed his hand between the two of them and shouted, "Begin!"

O

As Sarutobi sat at his desk puffing his pipe, random thoughts flit through his head.

Every so often, his eyes would flit to a folder on his desk, but just as quickly he would turn away from it again.

He really didn't want to think much about it…but bits and pieces of his conscious kept pulling him back to where he didn't want to be.

After a while like this where he just kept playing peek a boo with the folder he finally grabbed it and opened it to the picture and background information.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sarutobi knew that letting him become a gennin might be a big mistake…but to be honest even he was impressed with the boys skill and growth and was tempted to see just how far he would go if unhindered.

Truth be told though…the once great hokage was tired. He had fought as the hokage for a long time and really he didn't want to do it anymore.

Taking one side against the other in the council chambers was an irritation to him that had caused him many sleepless nights and quite a few ulcers…and to be honest the job stopped being fun right after he took office.

The only reason he had continued to do it was because no one else would or in some cases could.

He refused to give it over to Danzou. While crafty and cagey the old warhawk was not a shinobi anymore and in fact had not be for over twenty years.

The hokage had to be able bodied and able to fight beside his shinobi if not for them.  
While the elder hokage was long past his prime…Danzou had been cut down in his and there was no repairing the damage.

Sure…his mind was still sharp and he was also clever as hell, but there was no way he could fight his own battles.

With a sigh Sarutobi snapped the folder closed. "This is getting me no where." He mumbled to himself. Before he leaned back in his chair and puffed thoughtfully.

While he did not hate the boy…he had to do what was right as hokage. Unfortunately as Sarutobi got older, what was right usually seemed to be what was popular or the lesser of two evils.

Even being a child of the Hyuuga clan now…Naruto was still seen as the most evil thing on two legs by most of the villagers and that still held a large sway over the village leader.

The professor puffed thoughtfully a few times and decided on a more positive course of action.

He would let Mizuki go with his plans…and if Naruto passed...then he would not hinder him any further.

"Who knows…he might even surpass Minato." he thought with a light chuckle.

With a smirk he pulled out his copy of Icha Icha and decided to take a break.

Being Hokage was tough enough…might as well enjoy it while he could.

O

Naruto found himself in constant motion and realized while as old as his father, Inoichi was no slouch.

The butterfly swords sang and screamed as they made contact with his kunai, but the father of the now pregnant Ino gave him no respite as he landed a solid kick to Naruto's chest forcing him back a step, then another as one of the man's swords slashed down and cut into his robe, tearing through the material as if it were paper.

Naruto threw himself back as if to flip away, and as Inoichi closed with him Naruto sprang forward through the man's legs and struck him hard on either thigh before clearing his personal space.

Inoichi grunted at each strike and caught himself with one hand as his legs buckled, but before Naruto could close again the man threw a feeble kick backwards, catching the young man in the chin, causing him to careen into the nearest wall, one hand supporting him as he gasped out at the feeling in his jaw.

"Not bad boy...you fight better than I would have guessed...but you are not quite in my league."

Naruto forced himself upward and gave a cocky grin at the interrogator as he dropped back into his stance. "You aren't so bad yourself gramps...but you got to admit...I'm giving you a run for your money and I'm not even a gennin yet."

Inoichi's face soured further before he clashed his swords together again, now having gotten the feeling back in his legs again. "That may be the case...but you have won nothing as yet."

Naruto winced as the man screamed and came at him at full speed, slashing and thrusting once again.

Naruto was aware of a few things as he prepared for the new assault. Despite his skill, Naruto did not have the experience of the Wiley veteran...but he made up in stamina what he lacked in experience. While Inoichi was of a higher skill level then Naruto, he was older and Naruto could already see the sweat on his brow as he began striking at him again.

At this time Naruto made a conscious decision to go against his father's teachings to get better results.

"Inoichi-san I respect your skill, and I can see you have not gotten rusty in your time in the interrogation department...but this is a battle I cannot lose...so you will have to pardon me for what I'm about to do."

Inoichi frowned but kept up his attack despite an odd feeling developing in his stomach. "Oh? And what is that brat?"

Naruto let another smirk form before he suddenly twisted to the side, losing another part of his robe before he struck Inoichi hard on the left arm, causing the man's hand to numb and he dropped his sword.

Inoichi blinked in shock before he jumped back and away from Naruto who kicked the man's weapon behind him and dropped into a different stance.  
Inoichi frowned at the unfamiliar style Naruto was standing in but shrugged as he shook his arm and the feeling returned to his fingers.

"not bad kid...but we ain't done yet."

Naruto nodded in agreement before he took his turn on the offensive. "You are correct sir."

O

Ino and Hinata sat enrapt as the two fought.

Neither knew which side was doing better, though Naruto had landed some telling hits, Inoichi's swords could have easily cut flesh instead of cloth.

Ino's hands were clenched tightly in her lap and Hinata while calmer worried that her Koishi would be ok even if he didn't win.

"Hinata this is nerve racking! I want Naruto to win, but I don't want him to hurt my dad!" Ino whispered harshly.

While the fight was going on it was protocol that no one spoke other then the combatants, and since the Hyuuga council elders had already looked down on Ino for breaking decorum, she was trying hard to make sure she didn't cause a scene again. Hinata frowned at Ino but her eyes remained locked on the battle as it seemed Naruto was about to take the upper hand and she grinned happily as she recognized his stance. "Naru-kun won't lose...he is using the centipede now."

Ino looked at Hinata curiously before she looked at Naruto and blinked in surprise.  
Naruto was moving so quickly, that her eyes couldn't quite follow all he was doing.

Inoichi was blocking valiantly, but the speed behind the stance was well beyond his skill and he knew it.

The jonin took many hits, but knew that Naruto wasn't trying to kill him. If he had been, he would probably be on the floor dying as he thought this.

Unfortunately, Inoichi had a point to make...and he damn sure was going to make it despite Naruto's obvious skill.

While Naruto's hands beat a rapid tattoo pattern on Inoichi's body, the man at the last second made a good if not lucky prediction where Naruto's leg would be and drove his sword down and deep into Naruto's thigh as his last palm strike connected with his chest and both went falling in opposite directions.

Naruto's scream rent the air as he clutched his leg, and Inoichi's groan of pain as he clasped his chest with both hands were the only sound that echoed in the chamber.

If anyone had been looking, they would have seen instantly Hiashi's hand clench and he flinched slightly forward as if he were going to charge the arena.

Hizashi watched carefully to see what his brother would do, but held his place as the clan head did not move from his.

Hinata and Ino both gasped as they watched Naruto slowly pull the sword from his leg before he ripped off the sleeve of his robe and wrapped it around the wound then tied it as tight as he could before he grimaced and stood to his feet gingerly, favoring the wounded leg as much as possible.

"W..well done Inoichi-san. I would have...never expected you to strike me so soundly."

Inoichi grinned as he climbed unsteadily to his feet and swayed a few times as he hacked and tried to catch his breath.

When he was finally able to, he grinned back at Naruto before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood there loosely looking at Naruto. He was both impressed with the boys skill and his determination...but he wasn't done yet. "While I would normally say you fought a good match and shake your hand...this match cannot end this way. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto blinked in confusion until he saw the hand signs that Inoichi rapidly whipped through and despite going into motion, Naruto was too late. **"Yamanaka clan: Mind destruction Jutsu!"**

Naruto suddenly felt the room go dim and he lost all control of his muscles as his body collapsed to the floor and despite darkness closing in his only thought was an apology to his family and Ino as despite his best efforts...he wasn't good enough.

O

Ino's cry cut through the air as Naruto's body hit the mat. Despite her feeling as well, Hinata held tight to her friend so she would break the sanctity of the combat circle until Hizashi declared a winner.

The bearer of the family honor stepped up to Naruto's prone form and tested to see if he would respond. When he didn't Hizashi straightened and pointed to Inoichi. "Winner Yamanaka Inoichi."

As soon as that was said both Hinata and Ino rushed forward and checked Naruto. Finding him still alive Ino jumped up took two steps and slugged her father in the stomach, making him wince and double over. "DADDY!" she shrieked. "How could you use that jutsu on him!"

Inoichi wheezed and tried to articulate words...but with the beating he received from Naruto and the ungodly strong punch Ino just gave him all he made was loud croaking sounds.

Ino still glaring at her father was about to hit him again when she cringed and twisted her head to one side while shouting, ":OWowowowow!"

Ino's mother had arrived and had Ino firmly by the ear much to Ino's displeasure. "Now Ino...don't hit your father."

Inoichi straightened with an indignant gasp of air. "Yeah!"

Until his face fell at his wife's next words. "That's my job."

While the joke hung in the air, no one laughed as all eyes turned to the still prone Naruto who would have to live with what his loss meant.

Hiashi's eyes straying to a bare spot on the dojo wall was not lost on anyone.

O

Next Episode: Exile...


	32. Chapter 32

**LOL**

**Oh man I could not stop laughing at all the hate mail I got for the last chapter!**

**I still giggle as I think about a few of them. I want to thank all the naysayers and knuckleheads that threatened to leave and not read anymore…it gave me cheer as I lay in the hospital.**

**Now…for those of you that don't know me…I would never kill one of my all time favorite characters in such a cheesey manner. **

**Shame on you for thinking that.**

**The ones who hate Ino in the mix…I'm tired of being threatened. You hate it? Leave. I've already told everyone (and I thank the ones who have been patiently waiting) that this is a Naru/Hina story. If you don't understand what that means, I am not going to spoon feed you until you catch on.**

**Nuff said.**

**Those that think Naruto is over powered…Hello? Inoichi just beat him, and as one of my now dear friends said, "If Naruto was given good teachers and good training early on in life he would have excelled and became very powerful as he has done in the actual series once Jiraiya and the others began to show him more and dedicate the time necessary to making sure he developed properly." Thank you Paladeus.**

**Really…I understand freaking out but come on…you have to give a story a chance before you condemn it. If you don't know…ask Kyuubi 123 or Chewie Cookies (both people who are dear to my dark heart)…they will tell you I am pretty twisted…but I make interesting plots…and you won't be bored with me. Oh and Ifulna and VF Snake who have both become a nice contact recently. Those of you that didn't make it in this one let me say I am sorry and sorry I didn't respond to your reviews...it seems fanfic has a new feature where if you don't answer a review within a certain time, you can't respond to it at all...and that has me a little pissed. Obviously since I can't change their behavior...I may have to start looking for a new place to post.**

**NOW…On with the show…oh and don't forget to visit the above authors profile pages and read and review their stories…they are well worth it as well as a few other names I will be posting soon.**

**Thank you.**

**This has been a public service announcement sponsored by Jiraiya's XXX theatres…when reading smut just isn't enough.**

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 32**

Drifting somewhere between conscious and unconscious, Naruto saw visions of things he couldn't understand.

A dark area suddenly filled with a bright light and he got the impression that something dead was now reborn.

Blood all over his hands (at least he thought it was his hands) and it began to pool around him and he felt a deep sorrow for the person the blood came from.

Hinata in what Naruto had started calling her "dark avatar" form, full of anger and hate and decimating something in front of her.

While she had not been in this position in a while, and Naruto hoped she wouldn't again, he had a bad feeling they would be seeing this side of his koishii before long.

The one that made him almost smile was the one that Naruto and Hinata had longed to see for some time now.

Momma stood snarling and ready to strike at two figures, one taller than the other, but both with a dark aura surrounding them that made Naruto want shudder and he didn't know why.

Momma was standing over something as if protecting it, but the vision ended so fast he couldn't see what it was.

He wasn't sure how long he swam in the darkness…seeing nothing but the final one gave him pause as he stood in a beautiful meadow, where animals ran and frolicked and a babbling stream ran nearby…but a large empty cage stood in the middle of it all with its door open and a torn and crumbled piece of paper near it, and no matter how he tried he couldn't approach it.

When he thought the visions would continue, Naruto felt something cool settle on his forehead and it caused him to open his eyes then blink rapidly as they tried to adjust to the exceptionally bright light above him. He wanted to raise his hand and block the light out, but he felt a warm hand rest on his then a another on his other hand and he was sure who was actually with him.

A few seconds later his vision cleared up and a worried looking Hinata and Ino peered down at him and he frowned in confusion. "Am I dead?"

Hinata giggled cutely before she shook her head. "No silly…you are here in one of the meditation rooms off of the dojo."

Naruto slowly sat up and grimaced as his head swam for a second before he opened his eyes again as Ino and Hinata steadied him. "Slowly Ruto-kun…the jutsu daddy used on you will keep you a little woozy for a few seconds."

Naruto nodded then immediately regretted it before he looked at Ino again. "What happened? Mind destruction jutsu? I don't understand…shouldn't I be dead?"

Ino shook her head before she smirked at him. "Nope…let me explain…"

**Flashback**

Hiashi was livid as was Izumi, Ino, and Hinata…the elders still sat in their viewing area without making any outward sign that they cared but truth be told they all had come to respect Naruto for his skill and the fact that he would not give up no matter what…but Hizashi used his position as the bearer of the family honor to do what the others could not. "How dare you! You use a deadly jutsu on the honorable son during a non lethal challenge? Explain why you shouldn't be in irons and in the lower levels of the Hyuuga dungeon in the next five seconds!"

Hizashi's voice was like a whip that had struck to flay flesh from bone and there was no trace of any of the usual humor in the man's voice as he stared daggers at the man in front of him.

Inoichi frowned and he actually flinched away from his daughter's angry stare, still feeling the pain in his abdomen from her earlier punch before he folded his swords in the crook of his arm and addressed them. "I..if you give me a moment I can explain everything…including why Naruto **isn't** dead."

Hizashi blinked in surprise as they all turned to the medic examining Naruto with a frown just as the medic sighed in relief and looked at the clan Head. "He is correct Hiashi-Sama, the honorable son is alive. His pulse is weak, and his breathing is very short, but he is still alive."

Hiashi still frowning nodded once curtly as he turned back to Inoichi. While his face betrayed no emotion, his eyes relaxed visibly and Hizashi's posture relaxed before he barked at the man in the same voice. "Explain!"

Inoichi breathed a quiet sigh before he also relaxed his stance. Not prone to being afraid he knew that if things got unlucky, there was a good chance he would not make it out of the Hyuuga compound in one piece.

"The mind destruction jutsu isn't completely what you think. Yes it could be used by someone skilled enough to destroy a person's autonomous responses and the body would die…but that aspect takes time and a lot of concentration which I didn't have either of to use it…not that I would have. I am upset about what has transpired, but I don't want to kill the boy."

At Hiashi's nod Inoichi relaxed a little more and continued his story. "The real reason it is called the mind destruction Jutsu is because of the other things that can be done with it. With it you can attack various areas of the mind, in this case the reticulating activation system…the part that controls sleep."

Everyone's eyes dulled for a second then got back their normal sheen as realization dawned on them but it was Hinata who spoke up first. "So Naruto-kun is just…sleeping?"

Inoichi nodded once before he smirked. "Yes. All I did was blocked activity from his ego, and stimulated his mid brain where the reticulating activation system is. Once that happened it was a simple matter to keep a delta wave pattern going to stop him from waking back up."

Almost all of the faces, including Ino's looked completely baffled which in turn caused Inoichi to grumble loudly. "If some little miss know it all princess would read the clan scrolls that I have suggested, she would have already known this." Inoichi's pointed glare at Ino made her blush and duck her head briefly as she DID read that particular scroll but most of it went over her head and she had thought to ask her father to "dumb it down" a bit but had not gotten around to it. Of course she could have told everyone that Naruto was still alive when she checked him earlier…but punching her father in the gut seemed more appropriate…blonds.

One of the elders was standing near with a thoughtful expression. "That is an interesting jutsu Yamanaka-san…so you could relatively put anyone to sleep?"

Inoichi nodded for a second before he shrugged. "Well…sort of. If Naruto hadn't been distracted by the pain from me stabbing his leg, he could have been able to fight back. Granted I would have had the advantage because of my experience but he theoretically could have fought back mentally and expelled me if his will was powerful enough. But the mind destruction jutsu has many uses which is why it is imperative to study the brain and what areas does what…which I hope my daughter will start doing."

Ino blushed again but refused to rise to the bait her father was putting out on purpose.

"In practice I have made guards fall asleep, think they were hungry and leave their post because they suddenly needed to use the bathroom, and in one case I drove a man into a frenzy of lust and he…" At the look from Hiashi and Izumi and Mari shaking her head negatively Inoichi closed his mouth and left it at that.

Izumi held her stomach which was actually quite big now and knelt at Naruto's side and shook him lightly before she looked at the Yamanaka clan head. "How do we wake him?"

Inoichi looked at Naruto in a non committal way before he shrugged. "He should be around in an hour or two…but he will have one nasty headache so it might be good to have some aspirin on hand."

Izumi nodded before Hiashi helped her stand again and without a word he led her out of the chamber.

**Recall**

Naruto frowned deeply before he looked away in shame. "I'm sorry Ino…Hina-chan…I failed you both…when will I be banished?"

Ino looked at Hinata who frowned back at her before Ino reached over in what Naruto thought would be a comforting gesture, and popped Naruto in the head making him scowl at her. "OW! What was that for?"

Ino glowered at him for a second before she shouted back. "What are you talking about?" she almost thankfully didn't screech. "It was just one match Ruto-kun!"

Naruto blinked in surprise before he looked at Hinata who nodded. "Didn't you hear uncle when he said best two out of three matches?"

Naruto blinked hard as he scoured his memory then shook his head. "I guess not…I was so focused on the match I didn't hear him say that."

Hinata shook her head before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Only you Naru-kun."

Naruto blushed but grinned at the two before he pulled them both in for a hug as he wondered what would happen next.

O

Hiashi sat with a slight frown on his face as he stared at the candle in front of him, his cup of tea going cold while he concentrated on relaxing himself.

He was almost quite literally a bundle of nerves as he sat there and his wife knelt next to him.

Izumi was already eight months pregnant and while she was still quite radiant, nothing could be done to hide the belly which stood out from her.

Her hand rested lovingly on her distended abdomen, and anyone could see the obvious affection she had for the child growing inside of her, but at the moment her countenance showed concern for her husband who had not relaxed since the first challenge had ended. "Husband…is there anything you wish?"

Hiashi frowned a little deeper before he shook his head. "No my wife…I am fine."

Anyone could see from the look on his face that he was anything but fine, but Izumi was always a clever woman and scooting over until she was behind him, she reached up and began to knead his shoulders with strong practiced hands.

Hiashi grunted at first, not wanting to give in to the soothing feeling, but as she continued and he heard her hum quietly, his muscles began to unknot and eventually he gave in with an almost content sound.

"Izumi-chan…You always know how to relieve my stress."

Izumi smiled and blushed prettily before she leaned in and kissed him on the side of his neck. "It is my duty and my pleasure my lord." She rubbed a few more times, taking pleasure in hearing the sighs of happiness coming from her husband before she leaned in and whispered in his ear again. "What troubles you my lord?"

Hiashi's frown returned for a few seconds before he grumbled out, "Naruto."

Izumi frowned slightly and wondered if her husband was now taking a turn for the worse in the boy's direction before she asked a few important questions. "Are you angry at him? The doctor explained what he thinks happened."

**Flashback**

Hiashi and Izumi sat quietly in front of the doctor's desk as he went over the charts and some notes he had on what he would deem as an "extremely odd condition that would be record worthy". "From what I can see Hiashi-sama, your sons sperm count is five times higher than a normal males."

Hiashi almost wanted to grin in pride but the reason they were here was to find out why Ino Yamanaka could be pregnant if she had indeed used the anti-pregnancy jutsu correctly. "Well then he is basically more virile then most boys…that doesn't explain…" But his words cut off as the doctor shook his head. "No Lord…you do not understand. The honorable son's sperm count isn't higher than a normal boy his age bracket it is higher than a normal adult male in his twenties."

Hiashi's eyes opened slightly in astonishment and Izumi coughed loudly a few times to draw attention away from Hiashi's reaction.

The doctor looked at Izumi before he reached over and with a decanter poured her a glass of water. "I am sorry…the air in here can be a bit stuffy at times. Would you like me to open a window?"

Izumi took a sip of the water then shook her head negatively. "No this is fine, thank you doctor."

Hiashi's face once again composed turned to the doctor as he asked him. "Alright…that is surprising I will agree…but that does not explain why he would have gotten her pregnant."

The doctor was frowning now as he flipped to another page and read from it. "The spermatozoa obtained from the honorable son's body showed characteristics of being highly active as well as being in large quantities. It is fully possible that his sperm may live inside of a female much longer than normal, at least forty eight or more hours and even longer outside of the body. When standard tests were run it was shown his sperm is highly resistant to heat, is unaffected by spermacide, and resistant to jutsu." The doctor frowned as he scanned further down the page then read aloud at the next spot. "In addition the spermatozoa are so active it is possible that no normal barrier made of latex or other materials would be able to resist their movement. In other words Hiashi-sama…even a condom wouldn't have prevented her from becoming pregnant."

After the last part was said the doctor looked up at Hiashi, who was now drinking hurriedly from Izumi's glass of water as if trying to swallow a bad taste.

Izumi hid her mouth behind her fan, but it was obvious from her eyes that she was amused by her husband's reaction to the news.

After a few moments Hiashi lowered the now empty glass and frowned at the doctor. "So you are saying his sperm would have gone through the anti-pregnancy jutsu like it wasn't even there?"

The doctor nodded emphatically before he closed the folder with Naruto's information and pulled out another as Hiashi looked at Izumi in confusion. "Then why isn't Hinata…"

And the doctor cleared his throat bringing back Hiashi's flagging attention. "The first daughter is also an interesting case. It seems she has an unnatural barrier just inside of her cervix that um…blocks entrance further into her body."

Hiashi frowned at this before he frowned deeper in thought not even thinking of maintaining the Hyuuga face. "So you are saying she has a second hymen?"

The doctor now frowned as he shook his head negatively. "No…this is hard to explain but it seems Hinata has a barrier made of a stronger level of chakra that neutralizes sperm on contact including your sons."

Hiashi frowned even deeper as he considered this but Izumi's voice broke his thoughts. "Um…doctor how did you discover that it neutralizes sperm?"

The doctor's face darkened at this before he answered quickly. "Through normal testing procedures my lady."

Izumi now frowned at the doctor as her eyes narrowed. "If the barrier is inside of her cervix then how was there a normal testing procedure?"  
Hiashi's demeanor changed as well as he turned to look at the doctor. "Yes…what do you mean normal testing procedures?"

The doctor actually blushed before he answered quickly. "We introduced a drop of your son's sperm into her system to see if the theory was correct. We were prepared to neutralize it if need be, but there was no need."

Hiashi and Izumi both stared daggers at the doctor, but neither wanted to continue this conversation with this man incase other more unconcerned procedures be revealed. The less they knew about it, the better as long as it didn't harm Hinata.

"So what you are saying is my son can get any girl except my daughter pregnant, but my daughter cannot be made pregnant?"

The doctor nodded slowly as he closed the folder that had Hinata's name on it. "That is the essence of what we have garnered from the tests. With further study it is possible that we can find a solution to both problems, but that will take some time and effort on my staff's part…**plus** **funding**."

Hiashi ignored the man's stressed words and took his wife's hand. "It seems we have more than just one dilemma on our hands my wife."

Izumi nodded as Hiashi stood and helped her to her feet. "Thank you doctor…I don't think I need to remind you to keep this a secret am I correct?"

The doctor forced a smile as his words were ignored then nodded once briskly. "Not to worry Hiashi-sama…no one will learn anything from me."  
Hiashi nodded then led his wife out into the hallway and finally out of the building as they tried to digest all that they were told.

It seemed that Naruto and Hinata were both blessed…or cursed as the case may be…but by what? The Kyuubi? And for what purpose?

**Recall**

Hiashi shook his head slowly as he contemplated then turned his head to look back at his wife. "There is more than just the revelations about Hinata and Naruto's condition. I want to go talk to my son…I want him to know that I am not THAT angry with him…that what happened while bad, is not the end of the world for him or Hinata or even Ino. But I cannot shame us by approaching him while he is in a position of shame. I want to pat his head and tell him I love him…or at the very least give him guidance on how to fight Inoichi in their next match…"

Izumi placed a finger over her husband's lips before she leaned forward and kissed him. A soft lingering kiss filled with love and understanding which actually made him feel calmer.

When she pulled back and smiled at him Hiashi did what he normally couldn't do, he grinned, eyes twinkling and face creased in humor. "That and I want him to know the dojo wall has a lovely spot where we can hang his skin."

Izumi giggled lightly before she smacked her husband's arm. "You will do no such thing! While the children did something a bit early for their lives, it isn't like most kids their age do not experiment in some way or form…especially when they see their adult counterparts doing something."

Hiashi shook his head before he nodded. "I know Izumi-chan…I know…but now they will have to practice much discretion…especially since Naruto could "knock up" any woman with the greatest of ease it seems."

Izumi nodded in a sobering manner before she placed her husband's hand on her distended belly. "Here…even the baby thinks you should remain calm my husband…and you know you cannot turn down a cute baby."

Hiashi chuckled but then grinned as the baby kicked against his hand. "A strong one…this one will be beating Hizashi in the dojo in no time!"

Izumi just laughed as she moved closer to her husband. "Perhaps my husband…perhaps."

O

Naruto sat with a frown on his face as he pulled on his tabi socks.

Ino and Hinata watched him from the side of the room, but both girls were worried about the way Naruto looked.

His face was the proverbial; "cast in stone" and his movements spoke of a quiet anger that was not going to be released without someone or something being hurt…or destroyed.

Naruto began to stretch, and Ino would wince every time she heard one of his joints pop with a loud report. It was almost like a gunshot within the small confines of the room and Ino looked concerned as she wondered what was going through her fiancé's mind.

Hinata felt much the same way as her koichii did, a slow boil in her mind as she watched him get ready.

She had all the faith in him, and would let nothing betray that fact.

Naruto…was a boy in turmoil as he limbered himself up to get ready for the fight against the interrogator.

_I guess daddy really hates me now…an entire day passed and he hadn't said one word to me._

He thought as he continued to make sure he would be limber for the fight.

_I understand he has to remain aloof until I prove myself…but he could have left me a note…sent a messenger…hell he could have slapped me in the back of the head and it would have been better then feeling like he doesn't care._

Naruto began to throw punches and then kicks at the shadows, continuing to warm himself up as he brooded within his own mind until a gong was heard.

Turning Naruto saw mother Izumi standing in the doorway holding a small gong in her hands with a striker. "Naruto-kun…it is time."

Naruto nodded as Ino and Hinata exited the room soon followed by Izumi who gave him a soft smile and quiet "good luck" as he picked up his Gi top and put it on…but as he was dressing, the lights went out and before Naruto could react one arm was pinned behind him, while another wrapped itself around his throat but not in a painful way. "Listen and do not speak. Inoichi's jutsu requires line of sight. If you do not let him pin you in one spot, then he cannot affect you again. Use your speed to your advantage and remember all of your tricks. I have not spent all of this time teaching you just so you can lose to that old mind walker. Show him why you are a Hyuuga…and remember no matter what happens…I love you my son."

Just as fast as it was there, the person was gone and Naruto found himself choked up for a few seconds before he wiped his eyes as he wished he could have hugged his father…but a new light now shone in Naruto's eyes as he stepped from the room and approached the Dojo…and determination settled in his stomach as he smirked. "I will not lose…you will be proud of me daddy."

O

Inoichi stood loosely in the dojo as he watched Naruto stride in and assume his place on the other side of the mat. "So you ready to be banished boy?"

Naruto smirked at him before he shook his head. "There won't be any banishment today Inoichi-san. I am here to win."

Neji who sat near the family grinned inwardly as he felt his cousin's confidence. _That's it Naruto…you can take him…don't let him out psyche you._

Inoichi frowned as he stretched out in a sword form, one butterfly sword before him, the other held behind him, both arms slightly bent at the elbows. "Let's do this then."

Naruto nodded right before he kicked off and charged at the interrogator, slightly surprising him and Inoichi stepped back once then again as he was quite astonished by Naruto's ferocity. _Attacking a swordsman bare handed? What is the boy thinking?"_

Inoichi didn't have to wait long as Naruto suddenly changed from a boxing stance to the ghost fist and struck Inoichi hard in the center of his chest, knocking him back further before he struck low and Inoichi hopped up, but blocked Naruto's crescent kick before it could connect and take him down.

Without giving it away Inoichi rubbed his chest where Naruto struck and made a slight grimace. _The brat hits hard, harder than I expected today…he seems more determined…I can't let him keep the initiative._

Inoichi threw a roundhouse kick of his own then crossed his swords in front of him and performed a jutsu without using hand signs. **"Lightning style: Barrier blades!"**

Electricity crackled in the air and Inoichi's swords began to spark and crackle with barely restrained energy and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he prepared for what he knew would be a painful encounter if either sword touched him.

Inoichi grinned at him before he charged and Naruto immediately went into the weapon hand style, because it was the one he knew best in order to defend against a weapon attack bare handed.

Inoichi struck and struck again, but missed Naruto continuously as he danced and moved around making silly faces and noises at the same time.

Inoichi was unfamiliar with this stance, and it was starting to frustrate him that the boy was so quick and agile, but then he started mocking him!

"You know Inoichi-san…(duck block dodge) I know at your age it is difficult (block block grunt loudly) to keep your energy up (duck duck giggle) so if you want I will buy you some (wiggle slide duck) Ensure when we are finished….in case you are vitamin deficient." (back flip back roll hop forward roll)

Inoichi frowned in anger as no one talks to him like that as he came at Naruto again with renewed vigor but now also with a swell of anger. "You won't be laughing in a few minutes boy!"

But Inoichi's burst of energy was short lived as after he struck twice Naruto slid through the man's legs and hammered Inoichi's left knee as he passed, causing it to buckle and him to fall to the floor.

Naruto lay there on his stomach, head propped up on one of hands as he faked a yawn. "I wonder what the weather is like outside…"

Inoichi had no comment as he forced his leg back under him and stretched it a few times before he glared at the boy who lay there so nonchalantly like he didn't have a care in the world. "Oh so you want to know the weather outside? Well I know what the weather is in here…cloudy with a chance of lightning!"

Naruto's eyes got big as Inoichi swung one of the swords toward him, and a small bolt of lightning shot out and narrowly missed Naruto as he rolled away from where he was, but the discharge made his hair stand on end as he got to his feet again.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the man, but he still remained flippant. "What do you think?" he asked as he pat his hair. "This could be a new look for me?"

Inoichi grumbled as he took up his stance again and said nothing, but Naruto distinctly noticed that the interrogator was now favoring his left leg. _Good…that will slow him down more than all I have to do is get his swords away from him…but first I will have to get him to discharge the rest of that lightning._

Naruto painted on a grin before he settled back into the weapon hand stance. "My Yamanaka-san, that was…shocking."

Ino couldn't help but let out a quiet peep as she suppressed a giggle and Inoichi glowered at first her then the source of his frustration. "Keep it up boy…you will be laughing all the way to the slums to get an apartment."

Naruto shrugged before he bounced on his toes. "Doubtful…I already told you I won't lose."

Tired of the banter Inoichi said nothing else as he came in and began striking at Naruto with his swords, but not using his legs very much now as he continued to favor the one Naruto had struck earlier.

Finally seeing an opening Naruto again slid through the man's legs and punched him hard in the left butt cheek which made Inoichi stiffen and gasp in pain as the muscle locked up in protest but he immediately blushed in embarrassment as Naruto made his trademark farting noise as he slid past.

The room at large made various faces of disgust or surprise except Hizashi who barely hid his mirth with his arm. _At least it wasn't me this time._ He thought in satisfaction.

Naruto continuing his mental assault on Inoichi waved his hand in front of his face as he wrinkled up his nose. "Inoichi-san! I see I will have to buy you some depends as well as you appear to suffer from incontinence!"

Inoichi's face, crimson with embarrassment now turned and he growled at the boy. "That's it brat! You're dead meat!"

Naruto grinned wider as he came in but Inoichi surprised him as he started to move the older man swiped his still charged sword at him, and the electricity crackled as it zoomed towards him, but a puff of smoke obscured him for a second, and his scream of pain could be heard as he fell twitching to the floor.

Inoichi hobbled over to the fallen Naruto with a grin on his face as he looked down at the now frazzled boy. "Game over boy…yield or die." He said as he pointed his sword at Naruto who lay there panting before he grinned at the man. "I don't think so." And he turned into a puff of smoke as Inoichi turned just in time to see his target across from him. "How? You didn't have time to make a shadow clone!"

Naruto grinned before he shook his head. "It shows what you know about me…now let me show you another useful trick."  
Naruto put his hands in a familiar cross shape and screamed, **"Shadow clone jutsu!" **and the arena was obscured with smoke and Inoichi's eyes widened in shock as he beheld forty exact duplicates of Naruto. "Time to stop playing Inoichi-san…now here is another trick for you…something I made up t5o honor my clan!"

Inoichi frowned deeply but regained the grip on his swords as he firmed himself, sure that there was no way all of the clones were solid. Naruto may be a prodigy, but he wasn't powerful enough to make this many clones…was he?

The clones came in and Inoichi slapped and struck many of them down, but as he thought he was going to be ok to focus on finding the real Naruto, the same one came in on a straight line to him and with a double palm strike to either hand sent the man's swords flying to either side of the room to imbed themselves in the walls.

With the weapons gone Naruto delivered a forward thrust kick to Inoichi's chest and he stumbled back just before he heard something that would haunt his dreams for a while.

What Inoichi didn't notice was the rest of the clones had surrounded him, and after Naruto struck him, a clone hit him as well from behind and shouted out, "HY!"

Then a second clone struck him making him stumble in a new direction as it yelled, "UU!"

Then a third Clone struck him, propelling him into the air as it yelled, "GA!"

Inoichi felt as if he were in free fall and his eyes were having trouble focusing for a moment before he locked onto the serious face of one Hyuuga Naruto as he floated with him, but then he braced himself for pain as Naruto's face took on a look of fury, and he drove Inoichi back to the ground with a fierce double handed axe handle strike as he screamed out "HAMMER!"

The pain in the man's chest was tremendous as if it felt like he was actually struck with a sledge hammer, and he had no control as he plummeted to the dojo floor.

Inoichi hit the ground hard, and he actually thought he heard wood splinter and break beneath him before Naruto landed standing over him, a slight grin on his face.

Inoichi was having difficulty breathing as he felt as if something was broken or at the very least cracked in his chest.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't find the strength to make himself move more than a few inches at a time…but that mattered little as Naruto caught one of the man's swords that was tossed to him by his clone and held it down to Inoichi's throat. "Do you yield Yamanaka-san?"

Inoichi glared at the boy in defiance for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yes…I yield."

Naruto leaned back and stepped slowly away from Inoichi's body, and his clones helped him to his feet. As he wobbled a bit, the family and the elders approached the two standing in the center of the platform and nodded at them in turn. "Excellently fought honorable son…if not a bit unorthodox. This style is unfamiliar to me but I would like to see it demonstrated again someday I think."

Naruto bowed politely in return. "Thank you honorable elder. It would be my pleasure to show you the style again whenever you wish."

Another of Naruto's clones brought Inoichi's other sword to him and he accepted it graciously as Mari his wife applied some light healing jutsu to his injured chest. After a few seconds the elder spoke again in a neutral tone. "When can we expect the final match?"

Inoichi seemed in thought for a moment before Mari nudged him and he frowned briefly. "There won't be a final match."

Everyone except Hiashi and Izumi looked in shock before Inoichi spoke up again to silence any questions. "I talked it over with my…consultant and she made me realize that I had a clear cut advantage over the honorable son in the first bout and should have lost if not for a last minute ploy that paid off. Seeing as to how that was the case she and I talked about it and agreed if he could beat me decisively today, then I would forfeit any claim I had to see him punished."

Naruto's mouth was open for a second, but then he closed it as he looked from one face to another.

Of all the things to expect, he never expected this.

Inoichi smiled at Naruto, a genuine smile that surprised the boy as the elder Yamanaka rested a hand on his shoulder. "You've got a hell of a lot of skills there…so I think Ino will be in good hands…but I want her married soon…before she starts to show. It wouldn't be proper or honorable to advertise to everyone that you got her pregnant before you were properly married. You hear me?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded at Inoichi who smirked and nodded to the clan head. "Hiashi…elders."

He and Mari turned to walk out of the dojo when Naruto called to him. "Inoichi-san…you forgot your sword!"

Inoichi turned and looked at Naruto before he looked down at the offered sword. After a few seconds Inoichi pushed the sword back to Naruto and handed him its twin. "No…you keep them…you deserve them and they will help you more then they help me now just sitting around collecting dust. Besides…they have been passed down from father to son for a few generations now…and once you and Ino are married, I will be proud to call you my son."

Naruto stood flabbergasted as he looked down at the twin butterfly swords not knowing what to say. After a few seconds his eyes misted up as the words sank in and he realized what he was just given.

He had of course received gifts from people before, but for this man who wanted to skin him alive a few days ago to now give him a family heirloom such as these…his brain was overloaded and he couldn't get his mouth to form words even if he could think of something. "In..Inoichi-san…"

Inoichi just chuckled though before he and his wife turned away again. "Just treat Ino right…and you will always have a place at our house."

Naruto only nodded dumbly before he looked down at the blades in his hands.

They had an odd glittery look and the blades themselves almost seemed transparent as he gazed at them, and at that time he swore he would take the best of care of them. Both the swords and Ino.

The elders turned and departed the dojo after expressing their feelings in a dull monotone before Hinata and Ino both tackled Naruto and began to lavish his face with kisses and other happy sounds.

The adults and Neji smirked and watched for a few seconds as Naruto giggled and struggled lightly under the attention before Hiashi cleared his throat. "Naruto-kun…there is still a matter we need to discuss if you are not too busy being silly with your future wives?"

It was said lightly, but Naruto never…NEVER ignored his father's tone of voice.

With a quick but light push he maneuvered himself until he was standing in front of his father, a look of anticipation on his face. "Yes father?"

Hiashi smiled slightly at his son before he ruffled his hair. "Very good my son. You have performed very well…and it looks like you now have two new weapons to learn and add to your new style."

Naruto looked back to where he left the swords lying next to Hinata and nodded. "Yes daddy…I do, but I also have new responsibilities and I have to be even better then I was before."

Hiashi nodded as he gazed impassively at his son. "Indeed…but there is something that you have forgotten my son…and needs must I remind you of it."

Naruto blinked in confusion for a moment before he looked from his mother's face to his father's. "I..I don't understand…"

Hiashi casually took off his robe and handed it to Izumi who took it with a shake of her head.

Naruto felt a surge of nervousness as he noticed now that his father was wearing a practice Gi as well and he felt a feeling of dread settle deep in the pit of his stomach. "Daddy?"

Hiashi smiled back as he checked his belt and made sure his top was secured firmly. "My son…do you remember the talk we had some time ago about the birds and the bees and what you shouldn't do until you were of age?"

Naruto turned pale as his father grinned at him…it wasn't a playful grin.

Naruto gulped audibly before he pointed at the door leading out and Hiashi nodded. "Three second head start."

Naruto's voice squeaked as he turned to run. "Two of those are gone?" and his father only nodded with the same grin on his face…looking very much as Inoichi did the day Naruto led him on a merry chase.

Izumi rolled her eyes as Naruto quickly pecked her on the cheek then kissed Ino and Hinata before he sprinted from the room. "LOVE YOUUUU!"

Hiashi chuckled before he trudged after his now sprinting child. "Wait my son…I want to show you this lovely spot on the dojo wall…"

The women looked at each other and all three mumbled at the same time, "Men."

Hizashi and Neji's braying laughter echoed off the dojo's walls.

O

Mizuki grinned as he examined the things he knew would be effective.

The boy had no idea what was coming and it would be a pleasure to see the look of devastation on his face when it happened.

"Soon Kyuubi brat…so very soon. You get to watch as all your little friends pass, and you don't.

The hokage may have gone soft after his drive to get rid of you, but I haven't…I will always hate your putrid ass and if I have my way you won't just fail, you will DIE!"

The man's crazed laughter filled the small apartment briefly before he settled down again with a swig of beer.

It wasn't clear why this one person was so hell bent on getting Naruto, but the future would soon tell if he was successful or not.

O

Danzo frowned as he looked over the new intelligence reports.

While he could see an obvious decline in some areas that had built up forces in the last few years…there were two borders that had not slowed it their build up, and in fact seemed to be increasing. One was Suna…but they had no intelligence on the city hidden in the sand. In fact now that he thought about it, the two operatives that he had there hadn't reported back to him in almost a month.

Two weeks was acceptable, since not everyone can be free all of the time…but twenty eight days was pushing things.

After some quiet deliberation he decided to wait another two days before he sent another two operatives. The chance was good that they may have been caught and disposed of, but he wouldn't make a move just yet in case they had only been delayed.

The other problem area seemed to be a new village in rice country called Otogakure.

Danzo knew less than nothing of the little village that suddenly appeared in rice country almost overnight a few years ago…what he did know was they were very reclusive and none of the agents he sent there ever returned.

He had begun to settle for the reports he got from the outskirts of the city rather than sending more ninja in to die.

The direction he had expected the most trouble from was Iwa…but they seemed to have down played their forces as he had hoped, making him suspicious as he considered how they withdrew with only the rumors that were being circulated.

While the outcome was what he wanted…it seemed too easy.

With a glance one of his root members dropped at his side. "Yes Danzo Sama?"

Danzo still frowning considered the map then pointed to three different spots. "Investigate these three areas…take two others with you and report back if you find anything out of the ordinary."

The ninja nodded before she rose to her feet and left. "It will be done as you order Danzo-Sama."

Danzo waved the woman off as he continued to stare at the reports that he received and worried over the things he hadn't expected to happen…and what he was almost sure would come.

O

Next Episode: The failure…


	33. Chapter 33

**Promises Made**

**Chapter 33**

**I know…I know. This was a long wait and I am sorry, but let me give you a little insite as to why. My memory is falling apart on me. Some days it is hard to remember what I was doing five minutes before, and some days I will forget what I want to type, five minutes after I started typing it. I am trying really hard, but it has not been easy to play catch up. I have not read or reviewed any stories and my friends I am sure are very upset at me because of it…I will try and catch up though.**

**My health has been a big factor in this and I am afraid it might actually get worse than better. I have not forgotten any of my stories or any of my friends and fans so please…bare with me.**

Naruto groaned miserably as he tried to find a comfortable position in his and Hinata's bed.

One thing he had to say for sure was that his dad could make you suffer if he really wanted to…and right now…he was suffering.

"I can't believe he used the one hundred twenty eight palms on me." He mumbled miserably as Hinata rubbed his shoulders while Ino poured oil on the many bruises that they could see.

"Well…you did disobey him Naru-kun." Hinata said with a slight shrug of her shoulders before Naruto slowly turned his head to gape at her in astonishment. "B..but you and Ino seduced me!"

Ino snickered and Hinata despite her best efforts couldn't help but giggle as well before she leaned down and kissed his pouting lip. "True…but being the man you were supposed to be stronger than us weak willed women." She said with a heavy trace of sarcasm. "Besides…you wouldn't go back and change it if you could."

Naruto still pouted a little before he huffed and turned back towards the wall as she continued attending to his sore muscles.

Ino snuck in a kiss as well even though he groused slightly at it afterwards. "Look on the bright side Ruto-kun…At least he didn't use the rock crusher technique on you."

Naruto's frown deepened before he huffed quietly. "Shows how much you know. He did use it, he just didn't hit me. They'll probably rebuild that wall by the Sakura cottage tomorrow."

Ino and Hinata exchanged an astonished glance and were thankful it wasn't either of them that got punished…although they both knew something similar was probably on the horizon during their next training sessions.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, they both realized that Naruto had suffered greatly in the last few days because of what all three of them had done, and despite the serious nature…he would have to be well rewarded by the two that loved him the most.

Since the cat was already out of the proverbial bag…it was agreed that Ino would be spending most of her time in the Hyuuga compound and they all three would spend some evenings at the Yamanaka household so that everyone would get more used to the different climates…although Naruto was still a bit worried he would be revisited by the "insane Inoichi".

While none of them wanted that, especially Naruto, they all agreed that they would honor their parents' wishes to the best of their abilities from this point on.

Thankfully, neither parent had forbidden them to continue having sex…if they had they would have had a hard time weaseling out of it, but as things were since no one had mentioned that little tidbit…all bets were off.

Of course…there would probably be no form of sex this night, but as all three of them thought, tomorrow was another day.

O

Danzo frowned deeply as he read the report and wondered if they would be prepared.

While he was impressed with the growth the boy and his fiancé had made, he was certain that it would need to be more if these reports were accurate.

Putting aside the one he was reading he picked up another that he had received from the toad sannin a few days prior.

Glancing at the beginning he read down until he reached the part that troubled him deeply.

'_The organization seems to be composed of all S class missing nins from around the shinobi nations. Their purpose at this time is unknown, but they have expressed great interest in the tailed beasts and they have shown that they are willing to go to great lengths to get the information they seek. My sources have quoted as much as being paid tens of thousands of mixed currency or in some cases lives being completely snuffed out for what we would consider to be snippets of information.'_

Naruto was nowhere near ready to face S class missing nins. From what his root operative reported he had lost to Inoichi, and the interrogator was nowhere near the caliber of one of these akatsuki members.

Looking at the report again he huffed his breath for a moment in thought.

'_The word on the street is that Orochimaru was one of their members previously, but has left their service due to differences in views. What the true story is I have not been able to figure out, but I have discovered that it was not amicable and they may pursue him at a later date._

_Others I have been advised about that are still in the organizations employ is Sasori of the red sands, Kisame one of the seven swordsman of mist, and a mysterious person who appears to be in charge named Pein who I have never heard of before but I will send information as I get it. There are other members who would be considered upper echelon I am sure, so no doubt there are other support personnel as well, but no other information is available at this time. I will dig deeper and hopefully have more information on my next report.'_

It had taken some effort on Danzo's part to get the toad sage to do this for him, but in the end it was worth it as this intelligence was vital and crucial to future operations against this organization and the safety of Naruto if the plans Danzo had put into effect were to come to fruition.

In the meantime he would continue to look into things on his own with what resources he had as well.

Danzo snapped his fingers and one of his nin dropped next to him kneeling. "Yes Danzo Sama?"

Putting the report to the side he looked at his minion. "Has the team reported back as yet?"

The nin shook his head for a moment before he answered. "No Danzo Sama. They have yet to make it back from the mission you sent them on."

Danzo nodded once but did not worry as yet. He had only just sent them out, and they would not be back yet…still he had hoped. He gestured negligently and the nin disappeared into the shadows again as he chuckled at himself.

He was getting antsy it seemed. It had been many years where he let anxiety of any kind into his being and he found himself surprised by it. While not necessarily a bad thing, he would have to be careful to not let it cloud his judgment. "There is something about the boy that makes me behave differently than I am used to. He is more like his father than I originally thought."

With a soft smile, Danzo went back to the reports in front of him and made plans and preparations for the future and what it might bring.

O

Sarutobi frowned at the silver haired man in front of his desk. He tried to be neutral on this, but his change of heart towards the Uzumaki, now Hyuuga boy would not allow the original plan to go as it was without major alterations…alterations he did not have time to make before his graduation. "Mizuki I am glad that you have come before me. It seems that while I was ready to move forward with this, I am no longer able to support you on this particular issue."

Mizuki's face fell for a moment before it was cast in rage as he lurched to his feet. "Hokage sama I strongly protest! Surely you see the need to eliminate the beast while it is weak…"

The old hokage waved his hand nonchalantly at the nin as he nodded his head wearily. "Yes, yes I am well aware of your thoughts on the boy and the threat you think he imposes, but I am no longer convinced that eliminating him is the best possible choice. While people vilify him and look at him as if he was evil incarnate, the same boy has recreated a style that has been lost, from nothing, do you hear what I am saying? Nothing! According to Iruka he soaks up knowledge like a sponge, he trains harder than anyone else his age, almost as much as Maito Gai and his protégé and he has mastered some jutsus that some Jonin have not the strength to attempt. Surely even you in your hate can see how important that could be?"

Mizuki glowered at the elder in front of him before he slashed his hand in a dismissing motion. "I don't care if he eats lead and shits gold! The Kyuubi brat needs to die!"

The elder Sarutobi nodded and waved his hand at the man again before he shrugged his shoulders. "While I understand your fear, you have to understand that the boy may be a prodigy. He has abilities and knowledge that no child his age should, and he is also right now the only thing that keeps our enemies at bay with just his presence. How would you hold Iwa or Cumo at bay without him?"

Mizuki's fist slammed on the desk making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow at him. "Iwa and Cumo can be damned! We let a demon walk among us in human form and now you want to let him continue? I was on the line when the Kyuubi rampaged through our nin, I saw the look of horror on their faces, heard their screams of agony and death...their wails haunt me to this day. I am no genius, but I know for sure the beast must die. As you sit their glowing about the brat and his abilities it occurs to me that maybe the demon isn't the only thing that needs to be killed in this village!"

While the council had taken many liberties since the fourth died, and Hiruzen let them in the interest of avoiding conflict, he was not ready to have his chunnin walk all over him as well as the council. "Take care Mizuki! I have given you leeway to talk to me but you go too far! Do not think for a moment that I cannot and will not end you here if I have to! The answer is no. No action will be taken by you against Hyuuga Naruto and if I discover that you have tried anything even as small as sneezing in his direction I will make an example of you in the public square that will make the Kyuubi's attack pale in comparison!" Sarutobi leaned forward, hands flat on his desk as he glared at the ninja in front of him. "Do I make myself clear?"

The old hokage finished his statement with a healthy dose of KI, immediately making Mizuki to shiver before he nodded hurriedly. "Y..Yes hokage sama." He said as he bowed.

Having enough excitement Hiruzen waved to his door. "Now get out. I have work to finish and I have had more than enough of you to last me the rest of the week."

Mizuki nodded but as he turned to leave he spied the forbidden scroll in its display case and a wicked idea came to him with a smirk.

_Fine, if I cannot kill him with your permission, there are always other ways and your weak will be damned. I will kill the demon without you and perhaps find acceptance with another kage...what was that boys name again...Kabuto..._

O

Deidara glowered at the simpleton that stood next to him before he looked at Pein again with disbelief on his face. "You're joking right? I mean what is so cool about," and here he casually raised an arm and stabbed his index finger at Tobi with a sneer. "him that I should drag him around with me? I'm sure he'll just get in the way."

Pein's facial expression hadn't changed an Iota as his eyes bore down on Deidara's form, but the oppressive atmosphere of the room became more obvious as the "leader" of Akatsuki addressed him in a deadpan voice. "The fact that I say he goes with you is all you need to know. His abilities are impressive despite his child like mentality, and his loyalty is without question."

As these words were said Deidara looked at Tobi who was now sitting cross legged on the floor playing jacks and was completely engrossed in the activity. "Twosies…gotta make twosies. Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and looked pleadingly at Pein, but his lack of emotion pretty much told the explosive nin that any argument he would put up, would amount to nothing. "You have your assignment, or would you rather talk to all of me about this?"

Pein raised his hand and his other paths stepped menacingly from the shadows, all eyes locked on the explosive user.

With a quick wave of his hands Deidara grinned as he backed towards the door. "No no! not necessary Pein-sama! I see the wisdom in your words now…we will be successful."

Pein nodded as his paths stepped back into the shadows. "See that you are."

Deidara frowned as he looked but the mask wearing fool was nowhere to be seen until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Here I am Deidara sempai!"

Said nin jumped then smacked Tobi in the side of the head with a shout. "Don't do that! Kami you are an annoying little twit aren't you?"

Tobi looked down and scuffed one of his feet at the scolding and Deidara could swear he thought he saw a tear fall. "I'm sorry Sempai…Tobi wants to be a good boy…"

The eccentric ninja frowned and shook his head before he walked through the door. "Come on…let's go make some art."

Tobi perked up at this and clapped his hands as he turned to follow Deidara. "Tobi likes art! Art is fun!"

Deidara quirked an eyebrow for a moment then smirked. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _"Really Tobi? Well I tell you what, art can be a blast!"

As the two left the base Pein looked slightly over his left shoulder. "All is going as you wish Madara Sama."

Madara Uchiha stepped from the shadows and nodded at Pein. "Good. Remember, no one is to take the tailed beasts at this time. I only want them scouted to gauge their power levels and how well they are defended before we make our first move."

Pein nodded once before his head turned back to the front and nothing more was said between the two.

O

The next morning Naruto smiled as he blinked his eyes open and felt the two familiar weights of Ino on one side hugging him, and Hinata on the other side.

They hadn't had many opportunities to wake up like this, but Naruto found that if he had a choice this is the way he would do it from now on.

A few moments later Ino's eyes fluttered and she looked at him before she kissed him with a slight blush. "Good morning Ruto kun."

Naruto grinned back at her before he returned the kiss. "Good morning Ino chan. Did you sleep well?"

Ino nodded as she started to stretch. "Very well. I hadn't realized how nice it would be to sleep with someone I love."

Naruto nodded in agreement just as Hinata sat up and stretched also. "It must be Naru-kun. I can't get enough of sleeping with him. I always wake up feeling refreshed and happy."

Naruto blushed before he leaned over and kissed Hinata. "Good morning to you too Hina chan. I guess you slept well too?"

Hinata nodded with a smirk before she hopped out of bed. "Of course, I always do when we are together."

Ino eeped and covered her mouth with her hands as Hinata and Naruto looked at her. "What?"

Ino pointed at Hinata's lack of clothing and blushed deeply unable to say anything.

Hinata looked at herself then back at Ino with a shrug. "What? I always sleep like this."

Naruto nodded as he got more comfortable in the bed. "Yeah what's the big deal Ino?"

Ino took a deep breath and let it out before she put her arms at her sides again. "I know…I'm just not used to seeing you walk around naked is all Hinata."

Hinata snickered before she grabbed some clothes from the closet and her dresser. "Get used to it. I like sleeping like this…I'm not changing now."

After a few seconds Hinata stopped and looked at Ino. "Hey…maybe you should start sleeping naked? I mean it is more comfy…" Hinata said before she got a mischievous grin and nudged Ino with her hand. "And it would make having sex easier…"

Ino blushed purple just before she hopped out of bed and chased a laughing Hinata into the bathroom.

Naruto just shrugged at their antics before he closed his eyes again…until he heard their bedroom door open.

With a frown he opened his eyes just in time to see Inoichi grab the edge of the bed and flip it over on top of him!

"Why are you still in bed? It's early morning, time to train! Get up before I take my swords back and make you into sushi!"

Naruto blinked in surprise from under the bed until he felt a hand grasp his leg and pulled him out from under the bed. "Come on daylights burning! Hup two three four!"

Naruto was drug halfway to the door before he shouted out, "Let me put some clothes on!"

Inoichi stopped and looked at the boy who he now noticed was completely naked before he grumbled. "Fine. Two minutes gaki, and then I drag you out naked!" as he left the room, Naruto blinked in bewilderment before he looked at the bathroom door and Ino peeked out with a confused look on her face. "Did I just hear my dad's voice?"

Naruto just shook his head and got dressed before the deranged man came back to make good on his threat.

"I swear everyday my life just gets stranger…" he grumbled.

O

Itachi knelt down on the hill overlooking the leaf village and wondered for the second time what his target might be doing. Surely he would be training. It was said that Naruto had gotten very strong in a short time and he had some of the best teachers possible.

While not thinking much of the academy training regimen, The story Akatsuki got from it's spies was that the old warhawk Danzo himself was seeing to the boys training, and Itachi was well aware of the things that the man could do with his root Anbu and all of the resources at his disposal.

Itachi was disturbed from his thoughts as his "partner" once again made himself known. "Come on Itachi…this sucks balls! I got to hurt someone or I'm gonna go crazy!"

Itachi rolled his eyes before he turned his head slightly and looked at Kisame. "The one thing that has eluded you since I have met you is patience. For the last time we will not move until I say it is time. Right now there are still too many ninja in the village that are close to us in power. If we strike now while the Inoshikacho for example is still in the village, there is a good chance we will fail. While I do not fear any of them individually, combined they could stop either or both of us before we could even capture Naruto and as loathe as I am to do it we are on an assessment mission only Kisame. We were told specifically to NOT capture or kill the subject. We do not want to release the beast prematurely, nor do we want to send it back to its plane of existence. While it may not seem likely to you, I refuse to throw my life away for one battle when I can live to fight so many more than that. Now be silent, your voice irritates me."

Kisame frowned and grumbled loudly to himself before he sat back against the tree he was under and tried to meditate.

Normally to burn off extra energy he would train, but being so close to the leaf could bring attention that neither he nor Itachi wanted.

"Alright Itachi…you win…have it your way, but I hope we actually do something soon."

Itachi said nothing but nodded his head. _Yes soon…soon I may have an opponent worthy of my effort since my brother is still surprisingly so weak. While he has improved…he is nowhere near my level, but then Naruto shouldn't be either. Still…Naruto trains night and day, while my simple minded brother only trains after he is done with classes. Pathetic. He still has no idea what it means to be an Uchiha. I had hoped his eyes would be opened as mine were…but it looks like circumstances are forcing me to do what is right yet again._

While Itachi thought of his brother in disappointing terms, Naruto was not having fun.

O

Inoichi had shown Naruto the basic forms for fighting with butterfly swords and discovered that he was naturally ambidextrous.

Most people have to "force" their minds and bodies to adapt to fighting with two weapons, Naruto seemed to flow right into it even faster than Inoichi expected and had a good grasp of the basic forms by lunch time. _At this rate, I could start showing him the more advanced forms by tomorrow afternoon. I will admit, despite what happened between him and Ino, he really does impress me. I better lay into him though… _The mind walker thought before he cleared his throat.

"Come on! You can do better than that! You barely make it through the kata I showed you this morning and now you can't even do this one simple thing? Make your element go through the blades! That's what they are designed for!"

Naruto was concentrating (or trying to) on pushing his wind affinity through the swords that Inoichi had given him to get it to surround the blade, but was not getting very far. After a few seconds Naruto was panting and let both sword points dip towards the ground. "I'm trying, but I can't get it to go past my hands!"

Naruto had been straining for over four hours now but this seemed to be a stumbling block that as of yet he could not find a way around it.

Inoichi of course…didn't want to hear that. "Bullshit! You get your little ass in gear and shove that wind into the blade! I know you can do it…if you could shove your tiny pecker in my daughter than you can shove your wind into that sword!"

Naruto blushed crimson at the foul words, but before he could say anything Inoichi flinched at the indignant screech he heard from the left of him and he closed his eyes in a pained expression before he turned and saw Ino standing there, face also crimson, but her fists clenched at her side.

Inoichi found himself unable to breathe for a second as Ino stomped over to him and he remembered her fist burying itself in his stomach and he immediately took the offensive. "Young lady if you hit me again I will put you over my knee and show your future husband what to do if you start acting like a brat!"

Ino stopped in mid stride as she knew for a fact her father would indeed do that, in fact the memory of him blistering her backside before was still very fresh in her mind and would probably be there for years to come. But Ino was a Yamanaka, and one of the most stubborn in her family next to her mother as she glowered at him before she screamed impotently and walked back to the door she had been standing at.

Inoichi looked at Naruto with a smirk before he tapped the side of his head as if to say, "See…I got the brains."

Unfortunately for him he had forgotten how crafty Ino was as she opened the door and with a smirk on her face pinched her leg hard enough to make tears come to her eyes and Inoichi's eyes went wide as she yelled, "MOMMY!" and ran out of the training area.

Inoichi had all the poise of a crippled duck as he stepped, fell, waddled, fell, than crawled as fast as he could after his daughter. "Princess wait, I'M SORRY!"

Naruto snickered as he began practicing a kata that Inoichi taught him earlier before he laughed.

"Well like Ino says…he may wear the pants, but Mari wears the panties."

O

Later that night Inoichi sat at the table with two tissues stuffed up his nose, and a lump the size of the hokage monument on his head as they all ate in the Hyuuga dining room.

Mari looked calm as usual, and everyone tried to not look at the suffering jonin. Even Ino felt bad as she didn't expect her mother to hit him that hard…Or with a frying pan! She still wasn't sure how her mother fit the thing in her purse or how she took it out so fast once Ino told her what happened, but she also knew that her mother would more than likely make it up to her father when they got home that night. _Honestly _she thought_, They're like rabbits or something!_

At least her father would temper what he said in the future about whose private parts went where!

Hinata said nothing as her training day while not as painful was still pretty rough as she was left training with her uncle and her father when Inoichi had drug Naruto off for his training on the sword.

Flashback

Hiashi was lecturing his daughter and walking around her in a circle and while what was being done might appear barbaric to outsiders, whenever he paused in his speech, Hizashi would strike his niece on a part of her body with a kendo stick. It was not hard enough to break bones, but it was hard enough to cause pain. Hinata was not being punished as some would believe, but this was a form of training that toughened not only the body but the mind, as it taught said person to be able to shrug off and ignore most pain…all but the most critical. At each strike Hinata would only grunt loudly than expel her breath as she slowly moved through a kata.

"You are doing very well Hinata and I am very pleased with your progress, but as I have told your koishii, you will have to be much stronger, much faster, and much more dangerous. Because you are a woman you will be looked down upon as the weaker sex, and will have to overcome years of stereo typical behavior. From your enemies and even your own team mates you will be regarded as some piece of delicate china that must be protected from everything. While in some cases it can be chivalrous and noble, in most cases it will be just another man seeing you as helpless."

Hinata grunted at the next strike but then shouted out, "Not Naruto-kun!"

Hiashi grinned as his brother smiled and nodded before he continued. "Yes but only because your koishii knows you and knows how you are a capable and efficient kunoichii, so he is the exception to the rule, however, not everyone is as advanced as my son. You will have to overcome almost everyone else you meet and face in order for them to understand the truth…you are their equal!" Hinata practically hummed with pride radiating off of her at such praise from her father, until the kendo stick cracked against her backside making her eep in surprise and pain before she made her stance rigid again. Hiashi continued as if nothing had happened. "Foes you will probably face in the future will not care about what family you are from, who your parents are or how much money you have. They will only be interested in stopping you from completing your mission. In some cases you will unfortunately have to deal with this and the worst cases…rapists. You will have to be prepared for anything and be willing to do what it takes for you to survive…do you understand?"

Hinata nodded once, before she shouted, "Hai!"

Her father nodded with a concealed smile of pride before his brother laid the kendo stick back on the training rack then without words he charged at Hinata, throwing multiple strikes at her torso. With a duck then no hand cartwheel she avoided her uncle and her father's rear attack before she turned and faced both with a look of determination. "I will not fall!" she shouted as the men charged her again, and Hinata began to attack back as she moved through the primary form of the gentle fist.

While an outsider would think that nothing was happening, one with experience with the clan's martial art form would have been very impressed. Hizashi and Hiashi were launching juken strikes at Hinata who was diverting each attack from her and returning one of her own whenever she got an opening from the two.

After ten minutes of continual sparring, all three suddenly stopped then bowed inward to each other.

Hizashi had eight of his tenketsu blocked, mostly in the left side that had been facing Hinata, while Hiashi had six of his closed, four in his right arm, one in his left, and one in his sternum which caused him to breathe a little heavier than normal.

Hinata surprising both only had three of hers closed and even though she was breathing heavily it was obvious that she was still very ready to fight. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view or who you asked they had agreed earlier that they would only spar for the allotted ten minutes because there was much that they still wanted to go over with Hinata, but Hiashi was very pleased with her progress. Now however, it was Hinata's turn to be punished for her part in Ino's condition…and her father's sudden familiar smile made her realize that her time had now come.

With Ino

"But MOM!" Ino cried out impotently as Mari pointed to the wall with her stern frown. "March young lady, you owe me fifty more back flips, five more laps around the Hyuuga compound AND you still have to show me if you have gotten that new jutsu down. Honestly did you really think just because you're pregnant I was going to go easy on you? You're not dealing with your father today missy! You may be able to weasel what you want from him, but I'm cracking the whip!"

Ino stomped her foot but it wasn't long before she was back flipping against the wall again. While she really wasn't that upset, she had to keep up appearances. After all…it took a lot of pouting and whining to get what you want in her household, and what she wanted was to get stronger especially now that she was expecting a little Naruto. (she hoped it would be a boy) But if she didn't at least show a little of her old self to her parents, they might start thinking they lost their little girl, and they would become despondent and god knows what else…at least her dad would.

But in all honesty her parents were both happy and looking forward to the coming of a grandchild and would more than likely spoil the crap out of it no matter what it was…of course that Ino would no longer be the center of attention or as her mother put it one day, "You can't be the baby if you have a baby."

While she did enjoy her dad treating her as a princess, she also knew that to continue down that path was a sure way to failure as a ninja, and that she didn't want to be. No that would be a huge disappointment to not only Naruto, but Hinata as well and she had vowed she would not disappoint them.

With a grin Ino finished the last back flip but when she turned triumphantly to her mother the raised eyebrow was all she got then Mari pointing off to the track that ran around the compound. "Let's make it six laps instead since you still have so much energy to be prideful."

Ino pouted, but dutifully took off on her run. While most would have thought it was Ino's will of fire that got her moving so quickly, only a few knew that it was that Mari flashing the wide back hair brush that was reserved for Ino's wide bottom when she was unruly that got her moving so quickly.

Recall

Naruto ducked a knife edge strike from Neji, (As his father now got Naruto's cousin involved in constantly attacking him too) before he leaned over and grabbed a bowl of rice and handed it to Neji. "Thank you cousin." He said with a grin as Naruto blocked a strike under the table from his uncle with one of his legs then returned it with the other. "No problem. I can't wait to taste mother Izumi's pork roast tonight. The smell has been driving me crazy all day with hunger!"

Neji nodded enthusiastically before he struck at Naruto again but was blocked by a pair of chopsticks.

Hinata nodded as well as Hiashi buried two fingers into the floor where Hinata had sat her hand a second before. Ino watched astounded as did Inoichi as the three seemed to be more intent on maiming their relatives than anticipating the food. Mari smirked in amusement but otherwise said nothing.

After a few minutes, the door to the kitchen opened and in stepped Izumi rather gingerly followed by Ama and another of the household staff carrying a delicious looking roast pig.

While looking at a pig in general is usually not a pretty sight(and made Ino a little self conscious), this one with the apple stuffed in its mouth looked to be the most beautiful thing now present in the room…food wise.

As it was set on the table Izumi held her stomach and breathed deeply for a few seconds, but no one immediately noticed. Soon she was standing straight again and smiled as everyone looked at her. "Tonight we have a special dinner for special friends and family. It is not often that we roast the pig, so I hope everyone will enjoy…" she paused as she leaned forward and caught her breath again, and immediately Hiashi was at her side a concerned look on his face. As she stood straight again she smiled at him but spoke to everyone. "It seems the baby is eager to taste the meat also!"

Everyone shared in the laughter, and soon the atmosphere relaxed more as Hiashi was again gestured to sit down and Izumi tried to finish what she started. "Now as I was saying…NARUTO-KUN! NEJI_KUN! Wait until I am finished!"

Said boys looked sheepish as they sat the pilfered pork on the plates in front of them and mumbled, "Gomen Mother. Gomen Izumi-sama."

Mari only glared at her husband who had removed the tissues from his nose (as his nose had finally stopped bleeding) and also very sheepishly put the pork he stole on his plate.

Izumi huffed loudly at the men in general, but it was not missed by her that Hizashi was every so often moving his mouth as if he were chewing on something.

"As I was saying, it is with great pleasure that we share this meal as a family, now joined by those of the Yamanaka clan as soon my son and daughter will be married to their daughter, uniting both clans for the first time, making both stronger."

Everyone nodded in approval as the four males reached for the pig again, but again were interrupted as Izumi continued. "And even though there are some that do not agree with the decision, we know that it is with the best interests of the Hyuuga clan, and the Yamanaka clan that this unity is made and we are very pleased by it indeed."

Amongst the smiles and nods once again four males reached for the pig and were stopped simultaneously and Naruto put his head in his hand as he grumbled, "I'm never gonna get to eat." Neji could only shake his head in agreement as Izumi seemed to be exceptionally long winded today. "I think I speak for everyone here, as the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan when I say…" and the sound of water falling to the floor had immediately everyone looking around to see where it was coming from until Hiashi looked at his wife and her face was burning in embarrassment as she looked down and mumbled, "Either I have totally dishonored myself in front of everyone by urinating in public…or my WATER HAS BROKEN!" she screeched at the end causing everyone's head to snap towards her and all eyes to go wide.

Hiashi immediately jumped to his feet and scooped his wife up in his arms and began running, "To the clan hospital…we must waste no time! This is what we have been practicing for!"

Hinata and Ino jumped up to follow but saw Naruto looking at the door and the pig on the table in indecision and Neji already with a large portion on his plate before Hinata grabbed Naruto by his ear, and Ino grabbed Neji by his ear and drug both protesting boys out of the room. "But…Hinata chan! The pig!"

All Neji coulkd say was, "OW! OW! OW!" as they were removed from the vicinity.

Inoichi was about to dig in but a disapproving grunt from his wife made him sigh and put his chopsticks down. "Right. Off to the hospital!" he said as they stood and walked out of the room, his wife behind him to make sure he didn't get sidetracked.

With a smirk, Hizashi rubbed his hands and cut himself a generous portion from the flank, skin and all, and popped it in his mouth a piece at a time and moaned in bliss before he stood and followed the family. "That IS some good pork." He said aloud as he walked out licking his fingers.

O

Mizuki grinned as he looked at his handy work and knew it was his current crowning achievement. While not permanent, it would do its job perfectly for what he had planned and give him the opportunity to strike at the demon directly.

His training with the Hyuuga clan had made him stronger and in turn more of a threat, but he would make sure that the Kyuubi would be ended before it could gain any more of its strength back.

"The hokage's a fool. To think I thought he was the smartest man in the village. Well he has forced my hand…while I won't be welcome back in the village, I am sure that at the same time I will be seen as a hero for ending the threat of the Kyuubi again."

Visions of his face appearing alongside the Yondaime's on the hokage monument wade him grin maniacally before he settled down again and began to fuss over the seal he already thought of as perfect. "Just one more day…just one." He mumbled out loud before he began to laugh in an evil sounding way.

O

Naruto's stomach growled noisily as he held it and glared at Hinata and Ino. "Couldn't even let me get a small piece..." he grumbled as his stomach protested louder.

Hinata just rolled her eyes before she smacked Naruto playfully. "Come on it isn't all that bad. Besides we need to be here for mother."

Ino nodded before she tweaked Naruto's side making him jump. "Yeah Ruto-kun...don't be a big baby. You know this is more important than your grumbling stomach."

Neji's stomach and subsequent glare at Ino made her blush slightly before she shrugged in apology to him. "Well if your dad came then you should probably be here too."

Neji said nothing but huffed quietly at the blond girl before he looked up at Hiashi walking through the door. "Well...that was exciting!" he said while shaking his hand which appeared to be covered in scratches and bruises.

Everyone was excited to know what was going on and babbled questions at the man until he calmed them all down with a hand gesture. "Wait hold on...Izumi is fine, she is resting, and the baby is fine as well. Although she was born a bit premature, the doctors say she is in stable condition."

Naruto and Hinata both grinned at the same time before the shouted simultaneously. "So it's a girl?"

Hiashi grinned at the two then nodded his head. "Yes...I am proud to announce and we will welcome your new sister, Hanabi to our world."

The family continued to converse and celebrate through the evening and eventually went to the newborn section of the ward to see the little Hyuuga in her basinet curled up in a blanket.

While they couldn't hold her yet, they were glad that little Hanabi was born into their family with no problems.

O

Naruto Ino and Hinata were still abuzz about the birth of Hanabi and couldn't wait to go see her after class...but first thing being first, they had to take their exam to graduate from the academy.

While Ino was a little nervous, Naruto and Hinata showed no signs of panic. "Come on Ino...it'll be a breeze. You studied with us and you know the material, and your chakra control is almost as good as Hinata-chan's."

Ino nodded then grinned shyly at her fiancé. "Yeah I know...I just always get nervous before a test."

Before anything else could be said, Iruka walked in and Mizuki smirked as he began handing out the tests.

"Now...before you get started here are the ground rules...one, There will be no talking or exchanging information between you. This is an individual test so teamwork is not allowed. Two, If you are caught cheating, you will be given an automatic zero for the test, and it will be almost impossible to make up any points. The reason for this is the test is in four parts...written exam which is based on knowledge of the material you have learned the entire time you have been in school, the tai jutsu portion where you will demonstrate to myself or Mizuki how well you have learned either the academy or individual tai jutsu styles, targeting where you will throw kunai and shuriken at moving targets, and finally the nin jutsu portion. This will be where you will have to perform the academy basic nin jutsu, and you will get extra credit if you can do anything outside the norm. What I mean by that is if you henge into Naruto wearing a bright orange jumpsuit...I will just laugh and tell you to try again as everyone knows my favorite brat does not go for bright colors."

Everyone laughed at this and Naruto just chuckled slightly. He liked orange but an entire jumpsuit? NO WAY!

Iruka's smile was still on his face as he looked around the room. "You all have done well so far so make me proud...any questions?"

With a last look around Iruka walked to his desk and sat down. "You have one hour...you may begin."

Tests were flipped over, and pencils began to hum across the paper as Mizuki took up a post at the back of the room and scanned the students in the opposite direction that Iruka was.

Naruto frowned at his test, but was answering the questions as best he could. _What the hell? _He thought as he looked briefly around the room and noticed no one seemed to have any problems with the first three questions but he was having trouble on number two.

With an odd frown he read it again. _What was the first hokage's theory on the creation of matter from nothing? We didn't go over that this year or any year...did we?_

Naruto still frowning read the next question and frowned deeper. _ What is the theory behind the use of time space jutsu and its risks?_

Naruto shook his head in bewilderment before he looked up at Iruka and raised his hand. "Iruka sensei...I have a question about the test."

Iruka looked at Naruto for a moment then frowned himself. "Do the best you can Naruto, I will answer whatever question you have at the end of the written portion."

Naruto still frowning put his hand down then went back to writing. While he wasn't sure why everyone else was having such an easy time of it, he was sure because of the funny feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right.

After the hour had passed, Iruka collected the tests and as the other students began to file outside he approached Naruto. "What was it you wanted to ask Naruto?"

Naruto still frowning shrugged. "The questions seemed a bit on the hard side Iruka sensei...in fact some of them I don't remember ever going over."

Iruka nodded but thought Naruto may be setting him up for a prank so he responded with little enthusiasm. "Well Naruto, the questions as well as the rest of the test is designed to weed out those who are unready and perhaps unsuited for the ninja life. While the questions seem harsh or unfair, the truth behind them is only the ones who are ready will be able to pass."

Sensing Iruka was giving him a formulaic response Naruto nodded back then painted on a smile. "Alright Iruka sensei...thanks."

Iruka watched the boy go before he handed the tests off to another teacher that was helping with the grading. Before he left he had an afterthought and turned back to the other teacher. "Check Naruto Hyuuga's test, and make no mistakes on it...I have a strange feeling."

The teacher nodded and Iruka continued out of the classroom in thought.

Naruto was standing around and waiting for the names to be called when Sasuke nudged him. "What's wrong dobe? You can't be afraid already...it's just a test."

Naruto just chuckled lightly. "Well I would be afraid if I was forced to see you naked, but since this is just me fighting a teacher..."

Sasuke just gave a trademark, "Hn." but his smirk showed that he didn't take Naruto's comment as a serious insult.

While Naruto was still thinking about the written test, he glossed over everything else...even the tai jutsu portion as while still thinking about the test he faced Mizuki and prevented the man from laying a hand on him until the time limit ran out.

A lot of the students were impressed that he could hold off a chunnin, and even Mizuki with what seemed to be a strained smile pat Naruto on the back. "Good job. Your skill is very impressive."

Naruto frowned but nodded in thanks. _Didn't expect HIM to say anything like that to me. _Naruto thought. _Maybe he is coming around?_

Those thoughts stayed hidden as Hinata and Ino came and congratulated him and they moved to the next section.

During the target portion, Naruto finally began to pay attention again and watched as the other students either did well, or in some cases did poorly, but no one expected what happened next.

Naruto Stepped up for his turn, and as he drew back to throw a twinge in his ear made his arm jerk, and he missed the target by a wide margin!

Naruto blinked in surprise, and Iruka dropped his clipboard.

Mizuki smirked slightly but covered it quickly as he clapped his hands. "Come on you got nine more tries...you can still do well!"

Naruto nodded and took up his next kunai, but as he swung forward to release his throw, his arm jerked and again he missed the target.

Now the entire class was looking at him as Naruto looked down at his hand in wonder. Not sure what to think Naruto didn't wait for anyone to say anything, he rapidly threw the rest of his kunai then rapid fired the shuriken, which seemed to help somehow but he wasn't sure how, but he was only able to hit half of what he was trying for.

Mizuki cursed that the blond had outsmarted the seal it seemed, but still knew that he didn't score high enough to pass this portion.

Iruka came over and asked Naruto if he was ok, but Naruto wasn't sure how to answer. "It...it was like a muscle spasm Iruka-sensei...I guess I pulled something during the tai jutsu?" he said sheepishly.

Iruka not sure if this was a set up for a prank or not only nodded before he rubbed Naruto's head. "Don't sweat it Naruto. I am sure you will still do well."

Naruto nodded as they proceeded into the classroom again, but he wasn't very confident now as he continued to look at his hand.

While Hinata and Ino asked him if he was ok and what happened, Naruto was called into the next portion and again just shrugged sheepishly at his friends, not even sure what was wrong.

As Naruto went into the next room where the two teachers waited Kiba felt it necessary to voice his opinion. "Well it just goes to show just because you are a show off all year doesn't mean you are good enough to make it when it counts."

Sasuke looked at Kiba with a slight frown, just before Ino tried to cave Kiba's skull in with her fist, leaving the boy dazed and confused at his desk.

Hinata looked to where Naruto went but as he walked through the door, she thought she saw a slight shimmer between his shoulder blades.

O

Iruka cleared his throat as he looked at the written scores before he looked at Naruto, a frown on his face. "Alright Naruto...show me the henge, then the substitution, then the clone and as extra credit show me something you have accomplished without being assigned to you."

Naruto nodded and brought his hands together for the henge, but as he released the energy, he felt an odd twisting inside of him as he changed into what could only be described as a horribly deformed version of the hokage.

Mizuki released his hand sign and giggled into his hand as Iruka frowned at Naruto. "Very funny brat...now do it right."

Naruto released the henge then tried again and again felt the same odd twisting and he was transformed into a horribly deformed Hiashi Hyuuga.

Mizuki could hardly contain his mirth as Iruka just frowned deeply at Naruto. "Is this a prank Naruto? If it is you have picked a poor time to pull it."

Naruto released the henge and looked imploringly at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei...I don't know what's going on! Every time I try and do something, it's like it gets all jumbled up!"

Iruka still frowning wondered what was going on and was going to call it when Mizuki broke his train of thought. "Give him another chance eh Iruka? It might just be nerves."

Iruka nodded before he turned back to Naruto. "Ok...one more chance. Don't let me down brat."

Naruto nodded and concentrated hard before he released just the bare minimum of chakra as he visualized mother Izumi, but as he enacted the henge again he felt that odd twist, and Iruka blew back with a nose bleed as a completely nude female stood where Naruto had been.

Naruto looked at himself and immediately cancelled the henge as Mizuki checked on Iruka.

After a few seconds Mizuki looked at Naruto and shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto but with what happened on the target field, your written scores, and now this, I'm afraid you fail."

Naruto stepped back in shock as his world came crashing down around him.

Of all the things he envisioned, this was never one of them.

His face was pale, and he felt a cold sweat dripped down his back as he backed up, before turning and bolting out the door and out of the classroom, leaving Ino, Hinata, and the other students wondering what had happened.

O

Next episode: New discovery.


End file.
